


Focal Point: Condensed Version

by DanielDavies1978



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 172,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielDavies1978/pseuds/DanielDavies1978
Summary: A dangerous serial killer targets Elizabeth Keen as the newest Blacklister hits too close to home for Red Reddington. On a personal note, Elizabeth is receiving cryptic letters of ominous warnings from a dangerous stalker which only adds to the threat.Liz must rely on the one person her instincts tell her she can trust and finds herself inexplicably drawn closer to the only man capable of protecting her from this insidious new threat.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 28
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: 
> 
> This is a condensed version of my story, Focal Point. 
> 
> On the advice of some very helpful readers, I edited the story and removed as much unneeded content I could in hopes of making the story more enjoyable for them. 
> 
> If there are any other sections you believe are not needed, please let me know an I’ll see what I can do to remove them. I hope to post the conclusion soon! :D 
> 
> For those who enjoy the full-length version of, Focal Point... new chapters are coming soon! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and your encouragement!

“Red, where the hell are you?” Elizabeth Keen’s acerbic tone crackled through the phone line. 

“Why,” Red Reddington smiled, recognizing her annoyance, “do you miss me?”

“I don’t know,” she countered, sweetly. “Since I can’t find you, I can’t get you in my gun sight, now can I?”

“My dear Lizzy,” Red chuckled his amusement, “I am in Italy and have been for the last three days.” he scanned the enormous airplane hanger absently. “I believe I mentioned I was here when we last spoke.” 

Red watched Francis Holbrook speaking with a group of men across the way, making sure the man was following his instructions to the letter. 

Francis was a good guy, a smart guy. Red, however, was the connection needed to make all involved feel more at ease.

The man’s experienced eyes continually returned to one individual in particular. Though Red couldn’t quite pinpoint why, the older man felt an indescribable _something_... amiss. 

This guy was jumpy. And why? This was a commonplace transaction both sides had conducted a thousand times before. 

“When are you coming home?” Liz’s voice broke his train of thought. 

“Sometime today,” Red’s scowl deepened. “... I hope.” 

The youngest of the men was definitely skittish. Red’s brow rose slowly as he witnessed the boys hand dropping once again to his weapon, as if reassuring himself.

Why was this guy so twitchy? None of Angelo’s men were unprofessional, quick tempered or excitable. But this guy was different. 

“Red?” Elizabeth Keen’s voice asked uncertainly. “Are you there?”

“I’m here, sweetheart.” Red muttered offhandedly. 

Francis opened the briefcase that he had sat on the trunk of the car. Angelo’s right-hand man absently checked the contents, nodding his approval before holding his hand to shake on the deal. 

The loud wail of a siren abruptly filled the air. 

“ _Shit_ ,” Red sighed, suddenly resigned to the inevitable. He casually pulled his weapon, a little annoyed, truth told. 

The ‘nervous’ young man pulled his gun from his waist, firing blindly as he ran for cover. 

Slamming his briefcase shut, Francis gathered it under his arm, bolting for the stairs of the plane. 

All hell was breaking loose, men pulling weapons, running for cover, cursing, shouting in general. Total chaos reigned supreme. 

Red turned his attention when Angelo’s right-hand man, his face grimly set, trained his gun sight on Francis Holbrook. 

“Don’t fucking think about it!” Red warned the tall Italian, his tone even and unflustered.

Something in the dark eyes determined Red’s next move. He lowered his weapon, striking the other man in the leg. The guy went down, hard and fast. 

Francis made a jump for cover, bailing behind a row of large toolboxes. 

Red rolled his eyes, sighing heavily. 

“Sweetheart, I have to go.” he fired off a shot, wounding another of the opposition. “Can I call you back?” he asked sardonically. 

Angelo was going to be so pissed. Red shook his head woefully. 

“Red–”

“I won’t be long, I promise.” he remarked casually. Pulling the phone from his ear, he smiled slowly, snapping it shut on her bitching. 

“Francis!” the young man cautiously peeked over the toolbox. “Get on the damn plane!” Red turned quickly, wounding a man creeping up on Francis’ position. 

“Kinda busy trying to not get capped in the ass here, Red!” Francis yelled right back. 

“I’m about to do it myself!” Red laid down a series of well-aimed scatter fire. “Now, _go!_ ” 

Running for the stairs, Francis leapt melodramatically from the third stair into the interior of the plane. 

His face incredulous, Red grumbled his consternation, dialing his phone. “Angelo!” he growled, “Put down your fucking drink and get your lazy ass in here!” 

“What in the h–” Angelo stuttered when he heard the gunfire, sighing heavily. “I’ll be right there.” he muttered dejectedly. 

Continuing his cover fire, Red was thankful his men only wounded the other combatants. Perhaps this could yet be salvaged if no one fired a kill shot. 

Angelo’s car arrived on the scene almost immediately, the slender man sliding effortlessly from the backseat even before it skidded to a stop. 

“Lower your fucking weapons!” he rattled off angrily to his people. “Cease fire, dammit!”

Languidly waving his gun in the air, Red gestured for his men to follow suit. 

Approaching the men, Angelo’s face was purple with rage, “What in the holy hell happened!?” he asked disgustedly, stepping over a man groaning loudly on the floor.

Red’s gun changed directions indicating the needed route. “Your man has an itchy trigger finger.” 

“What the hell are you talking about!” Angelo scowled as the young man in question came out from his hiding spot, armed and panicky. 

“He heard a cop siren and then this... ” Red waved around the room. 

Both men examined the kid closer, finally seeing the dark circles under the boy’s wild eyes. Under the sweat, his skin was pasty and flushed. His muscles jerked, tense and spastic. The kid was high as a fucking kite. 

Agitated by events, Red worked the tension in his jaw, checking his own men were functional while Angelo handled his own problem. 

“Reddington, you have my deepest apologies.” Angelo sighed deeply, as his men secured the troublemaker. “I should have known... should have seen... ” 

“No one was seriously hurt, but we can’t have a repeat of this.” Red warned.

“I assure you. We won’t. He’s going to get clean and stay clean even if I have to keep him locked up for a year or more.” Angelo looked around anxiously. “Are your men–”

“They’re okay. A little more awake now, but fine.” 

Angelo glanced about, frowning. “And Francis?”

Red sighed, staring at the plane. “Francis?” 

Francis peaked his head around the door frame. “Yeah?” He asked cautiously.

“You can come out from hiding now.” 

“What the hell was that about!” Francis asked, bouncing gingerly down the stairs. 

“Drugs,” Red said to the approaching man. 

“We didn’t have any drugs.” Francis reminded helpfully. 

“I know that,” Red rubbed his eyes, trying to keep matters in perspective. “I meant... one of Angelo’s men was high. The one who started all of this.” 

“Oh, I thought maybe they didn’t accept our offer.” 

“Do you normally reject an offer by shooting up a room?” Red asked the man. 

“It’s been known to happen.” 

“And even with that past history, you came unarmed?”

“Oh,” It dawned on the younger man. “Well, no actually.” he bent, taking the gun from his ankle holster. “I forgot I had this.” 

Red’s mouth fell slightly agape, sharing a look with Angelo. “You have your idiot. I have mine.” 

“Angelo, in light of recent events... ” Red continued before Francis could respond, nodding his head in the direction of Angelo’s men groaning and limping about, “I’d understand if you wished to set negotiations aside until another time.” 

“No... no. We’ll do it now.” Angelo decided firmly. “This has been in the works for three days. Unless, of course, you’d rather deal with another source.” 

“This is your baby.” Red signified the ball was in Francis’s court. 

Francis thought quietly to himself for a few seconds. Red knew very well all the man had to take into consideration. 

The travel time, waiting for another shipment, bad feelings with Angelo and his men. He hoped like hell Francis made the right decision. 

The young man’s eyes raised, “No, we’ll finish the deal. We’re here.” It was nodded with finality. “Let’s do it.” 

“All right, gentlemen. Let’s get this over with.” Red smacked his hands together, pleased with the decision made. “I have a high tempered brunette waiting anxiously for me to return a call.” 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

“Lizzy.” Red swallowed his drink casually. “I’m sor–” 

“Are you all right?” Elizabeth practically snapped. “Is Dembe okay? _What happened?_ ” She exasperated.

“We’re all fine. Just an unfortunate misunderstanding.” Red propped his feet on a nearby table. The hollow echo of the wind rushing around the streamline jet, relaxing him greatly. 

“We should be landing in DC in about six hours.” he hadn’t actually asked, but had traveled enough to know the time references from any given location. 

Francis passed by, having closed the door to the restroom, heading to the galley. “Is that your pissy brunette?”

Liz’s brow furrowed deeply, having heard the offhanded remark. “...Excuse me?” she tilted her head slightly. “Who is that?”

“This is Francis.” Red continued to sip his drink, “Not to worry sweetheart, you will never be graced by his presence, ever.”

Francis took umbrage, “Say what?” he asked highly disgruntled. “Hey! I’ll have you know I’m highly sought after.” 

“By the police.” Red mumbled into the line, making her chuckle, which in turn made him smile. 

“Many people love spending time with me,” Francis continued his tirade. He ticked off on his fingers. “I have an amazing personality. I’m handsome, to be sure. And... I’m... I’m... ”

“Modest?” Liz smiled gently into the phone. 

“Modest is not a word that comes to mind when I think of Francis.” Red played along. “Demented, on the other hand.” 

“I’ll have you know, I can be incredibly modest.” Francis insisted firmly. “Modesty is my middle name.” 

“That he disclaims, not the other.” Red said, enjoying the giggling coming over the line. “Would you _like_ me to tell her your middle name?” 

Francis backed off immediately, “We said we’d never discuss that again.” he warned.

Red held his smile, “Do you mind, I’m on the phone here.” he gestured.

“You’re the one who dragged me into the conversation.” Francis reminded peevishly. 

Red rolled his eyes to the heavens, sighing. “Go to sleep, Francis.” he said tiredly. 

The man shrugged and settled into his chair. Reclining the plush seat, he dragged a blanket over his shoulders, falling blessedly silent. 

“Speaking of sleep, when’s the last time you had any?” Liz asked of the obviously exhausted man. 

“I’m fine.” he waved the question aside. 

“Are you really okay?” Concern laced her voice. 

“Yes, we’re fine.” he dismissed. 

“I said... you.” she reiterated.

Red was touched, his voice softening, “I’ll come by the Blacksite as soon as I return.” he promised. 

It surprised him to realize that he really needed to see her. When it had become a _need_ , he had no notion.

“Okay, I’ll let you get some sleep then.” she felt better. “Get some rest, Red. I mean it.” 

“I think you do.” He hung up the phone gently. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

  
  
Asleep for a little over an hour, Red groggily felt for the vibrating phone, “...Yes,” he rubbed bleary eyes. 

“Reddington, I don’t know if you’ve heard,” a disconnected voice came over the line, “Carlos and Victor have been taken out.” 

Red blinked the sleep from his eyes, sitting up slowly. “By whom, anyone know?” 

“If I had to guess, and I’d say it was a very good guess,” the voice continued, “Carver.” 

“Are you sure?” Red shifted the kinks from his back. 

“If not, we have a new loony stripping flesh from people then making a rug from it.” 

“Thank you for informing me.” Red stared vacantly as he hung the phone up, lost in thought. 

The new Blacklister he had in mind to hand over to the team would have to wait. A new danger was on the horizon. A deadly one. 

Laying back in his seat, he willed his eyes to close. The burning in his gut increased two fold. 

Things were about to get messy and violent, and there was nothing Red could do but try to catch the son of a bitch and make it all stop. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Elizabeth Keen stared at the phone, willing it to ring for the past hour. Yet, there had been nothing. 

Even though Red had been in the middle of a fire fight earlier, he had been so blasé about the matter, she felt she had no recourse but to wait for his return call. 

She considered tapping into his chip to pinpoint his location, but no matter how concerned she was for the man...it would have been an abuse of power.

They weren’t working a case right now. He wasn’t technically needed. 

But Red was her asset... 

She should know the welfare of the man, shouldn’t she? She convinced herself that was the reason she felt so unsettled. 

Sighing, she kinked the tension from her neck. 

_One hour._

She’d give him one hour and then call. If he didn’t answer, she’d have him tracked, she decided. 

Clearing her desk of the day’s paper work, she shut down the lights before trudging tiredly out of the office and to her car. 

Most people would be dancing their way out to the parking lot after their work day, but she had another night of fast food and an empty house waiting for her.

Okay, so maybe that part wasn’t so bad. She was more than glad Tom was gone. 

_The jerk._

“Let it go, Lizzy.” she muttered to herself, backing out of the parking spot. “Great, I’m calling myself Lizzy.” she sighed. “Even better, I’m talking to myself.” 

Driving down the darkened streets, she glanced about at her options. As it was late, her choices of cuisine were limited. Zeroing in on Chinese takeout, she felt her stomach rumble in response. 

“I know, _feed you_.” she growled back, pulling up in front of her Savior for the evening. 

Elizabeth’s thoughts of dashing in and out were thwarted once she smelled the heavenly food. Shrugging, she ordered enough to feed an army... though reminded herself, if nothing else, it did heat up well the next day. 

Grabbing her bags, she head home, an overwhelming desire to see Hudson invading her thoughts, until she remembered in the next second... someone else had her dog. 

“Don’t even know where my damn dog is...” she grumbled, pulling up in front of the dark house.

Wearily making her way up the stairs, Liz scowled back at the offending steps, for the little excursion had been a hideous one. Either she needed to add more cardio into her workout or those stairs were steeper than yesterday. 

Dropping her purse and keys, she kicked her shoes aside, exhaling her relief. 

Making a beeline for the couch, she plopped heavily into its welcoming cushions, lifting her feet to the table. 

Quietly listening to the reassuring sounds of the house for a moment, Liz grabbed a container of food, then the remote control. 

Flipping through the channels mechanically, her irritation grew until finally she recognized something watchable. The woman sighed blissfully...

“Ahh, Mr. Darcy...” she smiled, “a better welcome home than I expected.” 

Settling into the comfort of the couch, she nibbled at her food; intently focused on the delectable, brooding, and right now... quite deliciously wet, Colin Firth. 

Maybe the day wasn’t a complete loss after all. 

An hour later, she jolted awake and upright to the incessant ringing of her phone.

Squinting her eyes away from the bright tv screen, Liz fumbled to open the phone... to the reassuring sound of his voice. 

_Red..._

Assuring herself the man was fine, she enjoyed the short chat with Red... and a man called, Francis. His constant remarks were amusing, as was Red’s genuine annoyance. 

Red always seemed to surrounded himself with the most interesting people, to say the least. 

Suggesting the older man get some rest, for he sounded exhausted; she wished him a good evening before ending the call.... in higher spirits and ready for bed, herself. 

Checking the doors and lights, Liz headed upstairs and headed to the bathroom. Standing under the pounding spray of her shower, the hot water beat down on her sore body, easing the aches of the day. 

Grudgingly shutting it down, she finished her nightly routine before crawling between the sheets, moaning her relief. It felt like only seconds before her body molded to the bedding, her eyes drooping sleepily.

Glancing at the clock, the woman was surprised to find that she was actually getting to bed before midnight. An anomaly this week. 

Yawning, she curled into the comfort of her bed, falling asleep moments later. 

Her eyes popped open, her ears suddenly alert. Blinking her tired eyes, Liz looked at the clock and found only an hour had passed. 

_What the hell was she awake for then?_

Stretching, Liz listened to the dark, quiet house... hearing nothing but silence and air being circulated. 

That must have been it. She had just started using the air conditioner a couple days back and wasn’t used to the sound yet. 

Rolling to her side, she closed her legs together, an instance twinge infiltrating her body. 

Not of pain, but arousal. 

She hadn’t felt _that_ in a while. 

Grasping her pillow closer, she snuggled into it, sighing heavily when the cloth of her shirt brushed against her tender breast. Even in the privacy of her own room, she was embarrassed to admit... the sensation felt really good. 

“How hard up are you that your clothes turn you on?” she muttered her irritation, wiggling into a more comfortable position only to feel her arousal heighten. 

She was surprised to find herself swollen and slick, her clit more than wanting of some attention. 

Well, no matter. She’d just take the edge off, and go back to sleep. 

Circling the peak of her sex, she increased the pressure on the bundle of nerves, inching closer to the desired relief. 

Pinching and pulling her nipple, she jerked in response to the titillating sensation just as her last conversation with Red came to mind. 

Floating in a sexual haze, visions of Red flashed in her mind. Everything from the way he dressed to how wonderful his cologne smelled inundated her mind. 

“What the hell am I doing?” she whispered to herself. “ _Get him out of your head._ ” 

“Focus...” she squeezed her eyes shut, sliding a finger into her core, petting her insides. 

Rolling her nipple and pressing her slim fingers harder against the pleasure center of her sex, Liz’s stomach pitched the closer she teetered the edge of climax. 

Rubbing her clitoris, she growled her frustration as she slick nub slipped from under her desperate fingers. 

She missed the touch of a man’s hands on her body. 

Red’s hands were warm, his fingers thick and strong. How did he touch a woman? Was he as gentle as she was accustomed or was he demanding? Was he teasing or attentive? 

Rocking her hips, she felt the tell-tale signs she was nearing the peak of completion she desperately craved. The electric shocks vibrating in her clit and strain in her nipples intensified with each breath she took. 

Shutting her mind down, she allowed her body dictate her next agenda... 

Gritting her teeth, she growled her frustration into the pillow for the phone beside her rang... breaking her concentration. 

“Damn it!” she muttered dejectedly, fighting harder for some sort of release. “Just a few more seconds,” she squeezed her eyes tight, rocking harder against her tiring fingers, “ _please_...” 

The distraction fell thankfully silent, allowing her to refocus on Red’s hand... 

“Oh my God...” she gasped tightly, shoving her mound against her fingers, finally quaking and pulsing, her thighs shaking as the phone made its presence known, yet again. 

Slapping her hand on the nightstand, Liz grabbed the phone, her mood certainly no better having only achieved an essence of what she might have. 

Her fingers, slick and shaking, hit the answer button just as the phone dropped from her trembling hand, clattering loudly on the hardwood.

“Shit...” she panted her lost equilibrium, hanging over the side of the bed, fumbling for the object in the dark room. 

“Sweetheart?” she could barely hear Red’s tinny voice. 

Grappling with the phone, she growled her annoyance as the damned thing slipped just beyond her reach each attempt. 

“Lizzy?” the man called again. “Elizabeth!” he called out sternly just as she gripped the phone tight. 

Hastily bringing it to her ear, Liz gulped breathlessly as the pulsing between her legs spiked, “... Red.” 

“Sweetheart, are you all right?” Red’s voice was laced with concern. 

“Yeah...” she took a shaky breath, pushing hard against her sex, getting her nerves under control. She swallowed hard clearing her throat a little, giving herself a second to collect her breath. 

“I dropped the damned phone.” she stated breathlessly. “What’s up?” she asked a little too casually for one in the morning. 

“You tell me?” he asked seriously. “Is something wrong?” 

“What do you mean?” she asked shakily, not immediately following his line of thought. 

“Is someone there with you?” he asked tightly. 

“You mean like...” she blushed. “I mean...” 

Oh, my... God! Did he think he called in the middle of her having sex with someone? Could he tell she’d just...

_Oh God, what had just happened? Had she just masturbated thinking about... Red?_

“Are you in danger?” he growled impatiently. “Can you talk freely?” 

Jerking back against the headboard, Liz 

Shocked from her previous thoughts, Liz jerked against the headboard, stammering. “I uh... what?” 

“Elizabeth, no one is that winded picking up a damn phone.” he replied, his tone clipped and focused. “I called before and you didn’t answer, now this.” 

“Look, I was sleeping, the phone startled me,” she explained, “...and I dropped the phone.”

“I see...” the tone was expressionless. 

She couldn’t be sure, but she was almost positive the bastard was smiling. 

“And you’re alone?” he repeated. 

“Yes, I’m alone.” she snapped. 

“You’re shaking.” 

Elizabeth looked down at her hand, lifting the shaking hand. 

_How the hell did he know that?_

“I most certainly am not?” she defended herself staunchly, clenching her fists tightly. 

“I can hear it in your voice.” he drawled slowly. 

“I’m fine.” she swallowed heavily. “Why are you calling?” 

Red was quiet for a beat, then sighed. “I’ll be at the Post Office at nine to hand over a new case.” 

“Didn’t we already discuss this?” she asked. 

“No,” Red smiled at her barely held vexation. “I only said I’d come to the Post Office, not when.” 

“Oh, right...” she pursed her lips, “What is thi–” she hesitated, listening to the dark space. 

The subtle whoosh of what sounded like a door opening caught her attention, demanding she remain silent. 

“Liz–”

“Shh...” she hushed the man, straining to hear, her nerves jangling alarmingly. She heard a muted sound from Red’s end. Then silence. 

“Sorry, I thought I heard something.” she apologized, finally allowing herself a breath. “Where w–”

“What did you hear?” he asked tightly. 

“I uh... nothing, I guess.” she shrugged mentally.

“ _What did you hear?_ ” he repeated, stressing his words. 

“I thought I heard a door open... or something.” she shrugged it off. “It was nothi–”

“You didn’t set your alarm.” he stated, knowing very well what the answer would be. Elizabeth was horrible where her own safety was concerned. 

“I... don’t remember.” she confessed weakly. 

“Set it,” he fairly demanded. 

Liz could almost see his jaw working into a frenzy with that one expression and knew he wouldn’t let up until she got out of her warm bed to set the damn thing. 

And why she just didn’t hang up on him, was a mystery. Or was it? If she hung up, he’d just send his goons over to check on her. 

There was also the fact... she didn’t really want to hang up yet. But why? 

Sighing heavily, she huffed her annoyance, rolling from the bed. 

“My feet are cold.” she complained... childishly. 

“So put some socks on.” he countered, listening as he perceived the small feet clumping grouchily to the keypad. He smiled slowly, because he knew she was punching those numbers as hard as humanly possible. 

“Happy now?” her tone was more than snarky. 

“Stop pouting,” he scolded. “Especially since all I did was care for your well being.” he turned his mouth away from the phone, nodding his consent to a patiently waiting Dembe. 

The large man turned on his heel instantly attending to the task assigned. 

Liz’s shoulders slumped, her tone filled with chagrin, “Sorry, I-I didn’t mean to sound so bitchy.” 

“You’re tired,” Red brushed off her rudeness, just as he always did. 

Come to think of it, he very rarely ever responded to her apologies except to make an excuse for her, just as he had this moment. 

“Where is your weapon?” he enquired. 

“Beside me.” she reached over, pulling it closer, yawning. “Look, I think I just heard the central air kick on and I’m not used t–” she gasped as the sound of beeps disturbed the quiet, shocking her to the core. 

Staring transfixed at the wide open portal to her bedroom, Liz’s nervous system suddenly went on high-alert... though remained frozen, unsure of her next move. 

“Lock your door!” Red demanded, having heard the alarm being disarmed from inside the house.

Red’s eyes flew to Dembe who was speaking with Elizabeth’s security team on the ground. The man cursed the fact that he himself, was thirty-thousand feet in the air.

“What’s wrong?” Francis sat upright from his comfortable position having noted his friend’s features and body language. The young man fell silent when Red held up a brisk hand.

Grabbing her gun, Liz sprang from the bed, her training kicking in. Rushing for the door, she placed herself flat against the wall, every sense she possessed attuned to the sounds of her home. 

“Lock the damn door!” Red brusquely repeated the demand. “Do _not_ move from that room.”

“Someone is in my house!” she hissed, straining to hear the intruder over Red’s controlled breathing.

“And security is a minute away,” he snapped. “I would rather they not shoot you.”

Closing the door, she locked it securely... waiting impatiently for what, she wasn’t sure. Wrapping her arms tight about herself, she barely warded off the cold permeating her body and mind.   
  
Placing her ear to the door, she felt her body numb when the sound of quick footsteps rushed across the hardwood floor downstairs. 

“Are your guys inside my house?” she whispered huskily. 

“Not yet,” Red advised curtly. 

“I heard footsteps.” she hoped her voice did not belie her growing fear. 

“How close?” was his only concern. 

“Downstairs.” 

Red relayed the information to Dembe, who relayed it forward.

“Back door, Red.” Liz guided the man’s efforts having heard the sound quite distinctly. 

“Back alley,” Red orchestrated effortlessly, his voice an ever calming entity in Liz’s world. 

Normally, she would feel foolish; being an armed and trained FBI agent... standing about waiting for help to arrive. 

But realized the person had left the premises... meaning Red’s men had a better chance locating the intruder. 

“I hear a car engine,” she related, “... he’s peeling out.” she rushed to the window, only catching sight of the brake lights disappearing into the night. 

Red muttered aside, keeping abreast of the situation.

“What’s going on?” Liz stated.

“My man saw a car speeding away from your area, he followed, got a make of the car.” Red relayed. The man fell silent a few moments, then cursed. “He lost the car in the alleys two miles over.” 

She knew the area of which he spoke. It wasn’t just a fork in the rode, it was a web of offshoots. She really freaking hated DC streets sometimes. 

“Who knows your alarm code?” the man turned his attention fully back to the woman. 

“I changed the codes after Tom left,” she said. “No one knows my codes...not even Aram.” 

It was ridiculously simple to break the codes on today’s security devices, especially for someone as skilled as Tom. Red knew as much, but there was no need to worry the woman at this time. 

He would have the matter looked into in the morning, along with having her house swept for cameras, just on the off chance. 

“You’re about to hear your door open, it’s only security.” Red notified.

“Should I go down?” she offered.

“The back door is unlocked, Lizzy.” the man reminded peevishly. “Stay where the hell you are... they’re going to sweep the house and make sure it’s empty.”

“And I so wanted to sleep tonight,” she quipped feebly.

“And you will,” he promised. “There will be guards outside tonight.”

“Those poor men.” she sighed heavily. 

“This is a normal shift for them, Lizzy.” 

Sitting down on the bed, she stretched her legs out, tossing the still warmed blankets over herself... staring out into the darkened room. 

“Lay down,” Red soothed calmly. “Just relax.” 

Pulling the blankets higher under her chin, she listened to the quiet chatter of Red speaking to Dembe and men moving around her house... totally reassured now. 

“Is her door locked?” she heard Red ask some unknown individual. 

“My damn door is loc–” she narrowed her eyes when she heard the handle jiggle, then Red scoff quietly. 

“It’s a wonder,” he replied. “She never listens to me.” 

“I do too!” she complained around her yawn. 

“Name one time you’ve done what I said the first go round.” he asked, a smile in his voice, relaxed now that his men were there protecting her. 

She opened her mouth, then quickly closed it shut. She stared off into the darkness, trying hard to come up with a suitable answer. 

“That’s what I thought.” Red grinned, pleased with his results. “Put your phone on speaker and sit it beside you. I’ll wake you if needed.” 

“My bill will be outrageous.” she muttered. 

“I’ll pay the damn bill,” Red exhaled in exasperation. “And thank you for proving my point, again.” he chuckled quietly. “Now, do it.” 

She did as _asked_ and rolled to her side, yawning again, listening to Red’s evened breathing. 

“They’re watching, you can rest.” he reassured. 

“You sleep too...” she yawned. 

“I’ll rest.” he smiled softly, listening to her snuffle quietly as she drifted. 

“Promise?” she mumbled sleepily, zoning off into his translucent voice talking, feeling herself float into a relaxed Zen state.

“I promise,” Red’s eyes softened. “Sleep, sweetheart,” he coaxed, “...I’m here.” he whispered quietly, as Lizzy’s breathing deepened as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

After a four-day break, the agents had caught up on paperwork and other necessary housekeeping that kept their tight ship running smoothly. 

The quiet of the last day had lifted their spirits and, as they entered the late afternoon, even the dour Agent Ressler seemed in a jovial mood. 

The sound of the elevator descending had some in the area tensing. All eyes turned expectantly. After Anslo Garrick had breached the site, it paid to be cautious. 

After a few moments, the door opened, then a familiar voice called out, “Honey, I’m home.”

Aram and Samar smiled their relief it was friend, not foe. Ressler’s face grimaced, his jovial mood a thing of the past. 

Liz smiled sympathetically at her partner. They all knew of his hot date tonight and had been wishing nothing would hamper his plans.

Unbeknownst to Ressler, the entire Post Office placed bets on whether or not he would score, and any info gained was a hot topic around the water cooler. 

Red and Dembe came striding into the pen, as cocky and blasé as ever.

Scanning them both for new wounds or physical ailments, Liz relaxing mentally and physically when she found none. 

As she watched Red swaggering toward them, grinning as though he had not a care in the world, she wasn’t sure why she had been so worried after the phone call had ended yesterday.

For a brief second, their eyes met and the façade he wove about himself dropped completely, replaced by a slight scowl of concern, a questioning look appearing on the handsome face. 

Liz shook off his unasked questions with a brief gesture of her hand, her eyes reassuring the man all was well. Having difficulty holding the penetrating gaze, she lowered her eyes, shifting about almost anxiously. 

He inclined his head briefly in response.

She cleared her throat gently, busying herself with paperwork she had already addressed. 

Reddington’s mouth curved sensually, sensing the reason behind the woman’s sudden awkward state. He gallantly gave her a reprieve putting his private thoughts aside for the moment. 

Although his security team had assured Elizabeth’s safety, both last night and her arrival to the Blacksite itself... Reddington felt better after seeing the woman himself. 

The fact that she trusted in him to protect her was a moment of epic proportions for a host of reasons.

The one upper most in his mind at this exact moment in time had shocked him. Not an easy task by any stretch of the imagination. 

The whole episode itself had been so unlike Elizabeth Keen. A pleasant change, to say the least. 

Red replayed the events as they had happened, his mind wandering briefly. A minute smile touched his lips. He allowed himself just a second to imagine that he was hearing that breathy voice in his ear once again, not through the phone, but as he lay next to her. 

The sweet moment was shattered by the incessant ringing of a thousand phones. He grimaced irritably, brought back all too soon from a very pleasant visual.

Reddington shifted, trying to retain his train of thought. 

Surely she didn’t see anything wrong with self pleasuring. Aside from being perfectly healthy and an activity he very much loved watching, it was a need. 

For a beautiful young woman such as Elizabeth, just hitting her prime, it was an incessant need. Especially with everything going on in her life... the stress relief, the rush of endorphins, the high of orgasm... 

It was just what Lizzy needed even if she wasn’t aware. 

Its effects seemed to be filtering over into today. They had silently communicated and it had felt as comfortable and natural, as it was between he and Dembe. 

A week ago she would have avoided the evening’s events, acted as though they had never happened. 

The subtle gesture she had offered spoke volumes. There would be further discussion on the matter, simply at a more opportune time. 

He was satisfied with the outcome so far.

“She should masturbate more often...” Red mumbled to himself, but obviously not low enough when Dembe’s mouth turned upward at the corner, having heard the innocuous remark. 

Red shared a small tilt of his head with his friend, then shrugged as if to say, Well, she should.

The man scanned the group, frowning when he reached Ressler’s pouting features.

“Why the long face?” Red pointed his chin is the strawberry blonds’ direction. 

“He has a date tonight.” Aram helpfully supplied.

“You can always back out if she’s that bad, Donald.” Red looked confused. “Tell her someone died.” 

“He wanted to go,” Liz shrugged her slender shoulders. “...but now that you’re here. ”

“Have no fear Donald.” the man smiled, whipping the fedora from his head with a flourish. “If you’re positive you still wish to go.” Red shrugged. 

Donald eyed the felon warily. “You didn’t come here to give us a new name from the Blacklist?”

“I did.” Red held his smile when the young man deflated. “But he will not be state side for another two days. I am merely here to give warning.” 

“Do we have a name?” Liz asked.

“A killer for hire. A psychopath who calls himself Carver.” Red sat on the stool, spinning it in Lizzy’s direction. “You’ve probably seen his handiwork throughout the States, but hadn’t connected the modus operandi.” 

“Then what am I looking for exactly, Mr. Reddington?” Aram asked meekly his hands poised over the keyboard.

“Carver strips the flesh from his victims, usually hanging the pieces along a handy line of rope, like putting out the laundry. Even uses the clothes’ pins.” Red’s mouth pinched with distaste. “I’m not a fan of his work. After you’ve stripped a line or two, if they haven’t talked, they’re not going to. He finishes out of pure enjoyment.” 

Having seen some of the worst of which people were capable, Red was surprised to note some of the faces present exhibited a range of emotions. Some squeamish, some disturbed, all taken aback by the information given. 

“This is a man who takes extreme pride and delight in his work. He ends his ‘slice and dice’ by carving the initials, CRVR into the victims flesh.” 

Red scratched his head. “I have to wonder,” he had to admit, “if you’ve gone to the trouble of going that far, why not add the vowels?” he scoffed at the stupidity of it all. 

“And you know he’s coming here, how?” Ressler asked. 

“He’s taken out two of my associates in the last few weeks,” Red said. “It only makes sense that he’d come for Edward.”

“And why is that?” Liz paused in her writing. “And who is this Edward?” 

“Besides Edward being a weasel of a human being, it’s a food chain.” Red explained. “Edward is somewhere near the bottom but a vital connection.”

“And where are you on this chain?” Liz had to ask.

“Sweetheart, I’m _always_ on top.” Red leered playfully.

Samar’s full lips curved into an inviting grin. 

Liz tried very hard to not be amused, “So why didn’t he come after you?”

“He wasn’t hired to come after me.” Red waved his hand nonchalantly, “These men are loose ends and need to be erased. It could be a contract gone south, an action not performed to the specifications of the hiring party. Any and all of the above.” 

“Who are these guys in the grand scheme of things?” Liz queried.

“You mean their specialty?” Red assumed. “Victor was receiving, Edward is shipping, Carlos was money, the go between.” 

“Of what exactly?” Ressler asked.

“Drugs, arms, miscellaneous merchandise.” Red offered an indifferent shrug. “They moved what needed to be moved. If they were paid enough, I’m sure they weren’t discriminatory.”

Not having limited his search parameters, had slowed Aram’s success greatly. 

“I think I’ve found something,” the nervous young man piped in, popping pictures up on the screen’s overhead. “I’m still running a search to see how far back this signature goes.”

Liz looked up at the grotesque pictures, grimacing. “How did no one see they were connected?” 

Red studied the photographs closely, his innate sense of humanity coming to the fore. He glanced away, disheartened.

“If someone didn’t enter it into the database correctly, there would have been an oversight.” Red said. “He changes it up each time in some small way.” 

“Do you know any of these people, Reddington?” Ressler demanded. 

“Thirteen of the twenty.” Red refused to look back at the pictures behind him. 

“But you don’t know the others?” Cooper was curious having entered the Pen a few minutes back.

“These were husbands, wives, bosses.” Red picked up his fedora, smoothing the rim. “Normal people, personal hits. They weren’t even felons or criminals.” the man’s shoulders slumped slightly as he crossed the room, “Looks like he didn’t discriminate about where the work came from either.” 

“All right people, let’s get this sorted.” Cooper said, limping to the clear boards, tacking up a picture as a starting point. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Three hours later and the agents had a working time line, not that it would really be of any use in the following days.

The FBI way of doing things; the wasted time on proper procedures, the routines, gathering evidence for court... it made Red want to vomit. Often, Reddington had rethought his affiliation with such people or such a system, rather. 

He knew _why_ he didn’t leave, but still found the tedium unbearable at times. 

He had sat out of the way, rereading _War and Peace_. It seemed appropriate, since the length of the book was equal to the amount of time misspent. 

At least he had filled them with scrumptious food which everyone had seemed to greatly appreciate. Such a break fed the body, true, but also the mind. 

Dembe amused himself with _New York Times_ crossword puzzles. He originally had tried to emulate his Mentor, using only ink. Red smiled to himself, for the man now had downgraded to pencil.

Cooper’s loud voice, stilled the scurrying agents. “Now people, we’re moving on to... ” 

“Oh, for God’s sake Harold! Let them go.” Red said smoothly, not looking up from his book. “It’s Friday night. Ressler has a hot date. How often does that happen?” 

“Reddington,” Cooper objected strenuously, “we have a lot to do here.”

“All of that,” Red pointed to the pictures wrapped around three walls, “is not going to help you catch him.”

“Then why did we do it?” Cooper asked disgustedly 

“I don’t know why you’re upset with me,” Red sipped at his tea. “I only said, take a look at his work, not make a book report out of it.” he shut the book gently. 

“Not all is lost,” he waved over the data nonchalantly, “you’ll need this for the courts,” he muttered quietly, “assuming you get Carver there at all.”

“You have no faith in us Red?” Coopers tone mellowed, having heard the remark. 

“I get the feeling that he’s not a ‘take me alive’ type of guy.” Red stood. “You may get him, but it won’t be a walk in the park.” 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Red ticked off his fingers, “I gave you the flight number, time of arrival, a very detailed description of the man... ” he seemed at a loss. “And you _lost_ him? What did you do, send Ressler?”

Ressler weakly defended himself, “Navabi was there too.” 

“You two shouldn’t broadcast that fact.” Red laughed, holding his stomach. “Donald, you constantly exceed my expectations.” 

He turned his attention to the business at hand. “Edward, is not as of yet, in the state, which might buy us a couple days.” 

“Carver won’t track him down?” Liz asked. 

“Carver has already been paid to do the job. He’ll bide his time.” Red supplied. “If you’re lucky, he’ll take a couple days off, go sightseeing.” 

“The cherry blossoms are in bloom this time of year.” Aram helpfully piped in. 

Everyone glanced curiously at the man. Reddington waved his hands expressively, shutting his eyes in remembrance. “Ah, the fragrance. So wonderful.” 

Cooper chuckled the tension from the room. 

“You don’t think he’ll take on another job?” Liz got things back on track. 

“I don’t know the man’s complete social calendar.” Red confessed. “He’s highly in demand.” 

“Do you know where he might go to ground?” Ressler said.

“Our best bet right now is finding and tailing Edward.” Red countered.

“Who knows who could die while we’re waiting for this Edward to show up.” 

Red could feel all their frustrations, especially Liz’s. 

“We’ll find him.” he reassured, knowing full well there could be a high head count by the time they were done. 

Red Reddington was damned frustrated. 

His men were down to the last popular flop on the list, and they had turned up nothing. 

Red was the best at making people disappear, so not being able to find someone as despicable as Carver left an itch under his skin that wouldn’t go away. 

The filthy bastard may not be in the city, granted, but his men were the best at their jobs. They knew people who knew people. With a tri-state search going on for the psychopath, they had nothing...

When he came face to face with the son of a bitch, and he would eventually, Red knew he would definitely have the asshole questioned in depth by Brimley.

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Finished with his business for the day, Red smiled at the thought of seeing Elizabeth. 

After their encounter the previous day, he found his thoughts straying her way more often than not. Not an unusual occurrence, he knew. 

But his thoughts were of a more pleasant nature, for obvious reasons.

“Do you wish for me to call Elizabeth?” Dembe asked from the driver’s seat. 

Red focused his eyes to the front, shaking his head. “I’ve grown so fond of the annoyance that flashes across her lovely face when I show up unexpectedly.” 

Dembe chuckled softly as they turned the corner, inclining his head to the right of the street. Red glanced over, watching Elizabeth and Samar walking down the sidewalk to a popular bistro. 

“I can turn the car around so you can see these facial expressions delivered in their natural habitat.”

“Circle the block and come back,” Red’s tone changed from playful to serious. 

Dembe did as instructed. 

“I saw Tom.” Red supplied. 

Dembe looped around carefully so as to not draw attention, coming slowly back up the street. He slipped into an empty slot, leaving the engine running. 

Both men watched Tom Keen’s progress as the slimy bastard paralleled the women’s movements, then stop when they entered the delicatessen.

“I doubt, Raymond,” Dembe said, “that he will approach, seeing as Agent Navabi is with her.” 

Red picked up his cell phone, punching in a number. “I think Dembe, I can kill two birds with one stone and still get that irritation I so enjoy.”

The bistro answered, Red described the two women and placed his order. He put his hand over the speaker, “Dembe, what would you like to eat?” 

Dembe never took his eyes off Tom Keen, replying casually, “My usual, hold the pickles.” 

Red sat back after the call, getting more comfortable in the seat, watching the women through the large plate glass windows of the establishment. 

At length, the cashier at the counter slid a large bag across to Elizabeth Keen, waving away her attempt to pay. Red chuckled lowly watching the woman’s head dip in defeat. She turned to the window, scanning rapidly. 

Having found his location, she flipped him the bird then turned away, but not before Red saw the grin spreading across her face. 

Red’s chuckle turned into a genuine laugh as Tom Keen made a hasty exit down a convenient alley way. 

“He thought she was flipping _him_ off.” Red saw the humor in the situation, leaning closer to the window to get a better view, then muttered to himself. 

“But that gesture was just for me.” his tone was laced with pride. 

Dembe slid out into the light traffic easily, pulling up along the curb just as the women exited the restaurant. 

Grasping Samar’s elbow, Elizabeth directed them to their ride. She automatically headed for the backseat, leaving Samar to the front. Dembe seemed to appreciate the gesture. 

“Ladies, what a pleasant surprise running into you here.” Red said cheerfully as they each took their respective seats. 

“Aren’t you just the sweetest stalker ever, buying our lunch.” Liz grinned placing the large bag between them. 

He offered a charming smile, “Dembe, the park.” 

Sitting together at a picnic table, Red was surprised Dembe actually joined them, placing himself opposite Red’s position... and of course, next to Samar. 

Both shifted their eyes absently, intent in their watchful surveillance... both men alert and cautious. 

“Yeah,” Liz grimaced, picking small pieces off her sandwich, “the fresh air was needed after seeing more of Carver’s portfolio.”

“I’m only sorry that we have to go back so soon.” Samar smiled openly at Dembe.

Having cleaned up their wrappers, Red escorted the women back to the car. Each man respectively opening and seating the occupants inside. 

As they neared the Post Office, Liz leaned, speaking conspiratorially. “Is something wrong?”

Red’s eyes trained on the back of Samar’s beautiful black hair, remaining silent. 

“Samar,” Elizabeth took the hint, “I shouldn’t be too long. I don’t think? Why don’t you go on ahead?” 

Offering Dembe an alluring smile, Samar walked beside her escort before entering the building. 

“Tom was following you.” Red stated bluntly. 

Elizabeth’s head whipped around, “I don’t know when he started or for how long he’s been tailing you.” Red answered the unasked question. 

“Can’t you ask one of the guys _you_ have following me?” 

“I don’t have anyone on you.” Red pulled out his phone, dialing. “You told me to back off so I did, against my better judgement.” the man spoke into the phone brusquely, “Resume normal operations pertaining to Ms. Keen.” he nodded shortly. 

“Yes, thank you.” he hung up, returning his stare to her. “I want you to stay with me for a couple of days.” 

“Why would I do that?” she asked neutrally. 

“Because you had no idea you were being followed.” Red continued, motioning curtly. “Because your house has terrible security.” she rolled her eyes, as he continued. “Because you aren’t ready to face him yet.”

She stopped, having to confront the truth, her spirits sinking. “I don’t think I’ll ever be.”

“I think you will, but until then,” he advised gently, “stay with me until we get your security upgraded.” 

He watched Elizabeth battle her demons, sensing her will weaken. 

“He hurt you last time. The bastard held a gun to your head.” It was reminded. “Please don’t make me come over to find he’s done worse. Especially when it can be prevented.” 

Liz looked at him, astounded by his forthrightness, then nodded. “Okay... ” 

Accompanying her into the Post Office, Red stayed out of her way, genuinely trying to avoid annoying the woman for a change. After making preparation to update her security system, he waited patiently about for her work day to end. 

He had gained her trust, and he wasn’t going to do anything to shatter the fragile peace. 

She approached him tentatively, “Everything is wrapped up for now.” she crinkled her nose, “Would it be an imposition to swing by my place to get a few things?” 

He took hold of her arm, causing her to hastily grab her bag as he guided her through the hallways to the elevator.

“What exactly are they doing at the house and how long will it take, do you know?” she asked, adjusted the strap of her purse. 

“Probably three days, I’m guessing.” Red pushed the elevator button. “The technical side would bore you to tears. I know I had a good cry over the phone when Silas was trying to explain it all to _me_.” he patted her hand reassuringly.

Her brow furrowed deeply, a thought striking her, “What about Hudson? He’s staying with a friend, but I can’t impose forever.”

“You may bring him if you wish.” 

His response actually surprised her. He didn’t seem the type to be fond of dogs or any pet. “Thank you very much.” she replied hesitantly.

Her thoughts returned to their previous conversation, “Three days?” She questioned. “Don’t you think that’s a little overkill for a new alarm system?” 

“For what we’re up against... it’s not enough.” 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Arriving at her place a short time later, Red walked behind Lizzy until she reached the top step of the brownstone. 

Fumbling in her purse for the keys, she gave Red perplexed look when his hand stilled her movements.

Dembe stood silently a few feet away, his eyes vigilant. 

Quickly silencing Elizabeth natural inquiry, Red waggled his fingers until the woman handed over her keys. Silently placing the key in the lock, he turned it, slowly easing the door open. 

Dembe was suddenly at the man’s side, all but pushing the woman from the vicinity. 

Red’s arm snaked out preventing Elizabeth her intended movement, holding her back behind the safety of his bulk as both men crept inside, weapons at-the-ready. 

The stocky man inched around the doorframe, just seeing the leg of someone fleeing the room. Rushing forward, he fired off a shot, the bullet splintering the doorframe where the assailant had been.

Red motioned Dembe forward. 

Both men headed toward the back of the house, quickly but cautiously. The back door stood wide open and Dembe dashed from the premises into the silent dusk of a day just ending. 

Liz whispered, “You’ve got ears like a damn bat.”

Red holstered his weapon, “Are you all right?”

She nodded in compliance. 

“Look around,” Red advised. Stepping to the door, he checked the lock, then closed the door. “Is anything out of place or missing that you can see?”

The woman walked the room slowly, “I don’t see anything out of the norm.” She turned back at one point. “Was it Tom?”

The man did not bother replying, “Don’t worry about it right now. If there’s anything in here worth finding my men will secure it later.” 

Dembe returned, a silent shake of his head indicating Tom Keen had vanished into the night. 

Red clapped the man on the shoulder. “You’re getting old, Dembe. You could have scaled that wall two months ago easily.” he teased. “No more Twinkies for you.” 

Dembe raised unamused brows then glanced pointedly at Red’s developing waistline. It was Red’s turn to frown. 

“You know I can’t resist Baklava.” he turned to a pensive Elizabeth Keen, “Lizzy, do you think I’m fat?”

The woman, in no mood to reply obviously, frowned. 

“Let’s get you packed shall we.”

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

“Aren’t you glad God created take out?” Red handed her a bag of food, shifting about the spacious backseat of the car. 

Absently taking the bag, Liz glanced out the window at the two story stone façade of a beautiful Victorian house. 

Red stooped down a tad following her line of sight. “My newest acquisition.” he turned his head, his mouth suddenly very close to hers. “I enjoy owning things.”

Liz felt the warm breath fan her face, his breath smelling of cinnamon. Ever the gentleman, Red handed over her purse before sliding from the car to come around and assist her from the vehicle. 

“You go ahead,” he motioned to the well-lit walkway, “we’ll be right there.” 

Stumbling a bit, she walked the beautifully etched walkway to the inviting entry lined with fragrant blooms. She started visibly when a long-haired, bearded man suddenly stepped from the corner, looming large in the shadows. 

“ _Jesus!_ ” she automatically reached for her gun, her purse falling from her fingers, landing with a heavy thud on the ground. 

The sudden shot of adrenaline erased the delicious aromas drifting upward from the bag swinging safe and free on her arm. 

“Really, Silas?” Red stepped up behind her, easing her tension with a gentle stroke of his hand down her back. 

“Lizzy, this is your new bodyguard, Silas.” Red held his smile. “How’s he doing so far?” 

Liz dropped her weapon to her side, exhaling her exasperation. 

Stepping around the trio, Dembe opened the door, sending the new Head of Security a doubtful glance.

“I’m sorry, Ma’am,” the bulky man smiled gently to ease her discomfort. “I’m used to lurking about. I’ll do better in the future, I promise.” 

Clutching the bag of food to her chest, Elizabeth took a deep breath to calm her heart and frayed nerves. 

“She’s a little jumpy, Silas.” Red explained. “She had an unexpected intruder in her home.” 

“Was it you?” Silas smiled at the woman, who laughed the tension away. 

“How you paint me.” Red scolded with his look. “Silas, could you have someone grab the bags.” 

Guiding the woman into the spacious foyer, Red unburdened Elizabeth of her load before crossing to a nearby bar, pouring a vintage Merlot. 

Dembe reappeared from the kitchen, loaded down with plates and cutlery. 

Following Red into the enormous dining area, Liz’s eyes settled on one interesting object after another... absently reaching for the glass of wine Red offered. 

“This will steady your nerves,” he took a mouthful before handing it over to her, “...and mine.” 

Pulling containers free, Red wasted no time spooning out decidedly large portions, sliding a plate her way. 

“Red,” Liz leaned, a thousand questions coming to the fore. “I was wondering... ”

“Stop thinking.” the man held up a fork. “Just eat.” 

Liz sat back looking glumly at her food for all of two seconds, concentrating fully on the gourmet selection before her, before diving in with a relish. 

Throughout the meal, both men exchanged amused glances at the enthusiasm with which the woman consumed her food.

“Would you like dessert Lizzy?” Red was well pleased with her appetite. 

The woman looked down at her empty plate. _Good grief_. Had she eaten all of that?! A mischievous thought hit her. 

Holding her plate aloft, she took on a child like innocence, batting coy lashes. “May I have some more please, sir?” She asked using her very best English accent. 

Throwing his head back, Red laughed heartedly, shoving a container with a careless hand. “Here you little waif... enjoy.” 

Dembe shook his head in open amusement, returning to his meal. 

Sticking her fork in the gooey offering, Liz brought the bite to her lips, smelling the decadence long before it reached her tongue. She closed her eyes, a sweet sound building in her chest. 

“ _Nirvana_ ,” she whispered sacredly, savoring another bite. “My hips are going to hate me later.” she suddenly didn’t give a shit.

“That sound you just made gave me an erection.” Red mentioned in passing as he took another bite of his food.

Dembe chuckled appreciatively from the opposite side of the table. 

Liz’s mouth fell open but then the woman waved her fork in the air, signifying, _I’ll get to you later_ , instantly returning to her glorious piece of heaven. 

“Who needs flowers or diamonds, Dembe,” Red wanted to know, “when you can stuff them with chocolate mousse fudge brownie cake.”

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Elizabeth Keen docilely followed Red Reddington throughout the luxurious surroundings of their temporary lodging. 

Opening the doorway, Red stepped aside, ushering her in. 

Liz’s eyes swept her new surroundings, her mouth falling gently agape. 

Though astoundingly beautiful, the room was cozy... welcoming. Sitting opposite one another was a gothic four-post canopy bed and marble fireplace. A magnificent ocean scape painting portraying a full-mast ship surrounded by stormy skies and tempestuous waves hung over the mantle, immediately drawing Liz’s attention. 

Liz had difficulty pulling her eyes from the strange beauty of the painting. 

“I stole that painting... do you like it?” 

Elizabeth scowled at the man, never quite sure when he was being serious. “Don’t tell me things like that... but I do love it.” 

A ladies desk sat to the right of the fireplace, an oversized stuffed chair sat awaiting its occupant. 

Red had disappeared momentarily into another room. Seconds later she heard the inviting rush of taps being turned to full on. The man reappeared instantly, a smile on his lips. He waved an imperious hand.

“Towels are in there.” he indicated a side cupboard. “Along with a nice clean fluffy robe, stolen from the Hyatt just last week.” his façade had not cracked one iota. The woman sighed heavily, her head dropping slightly for the unnecessary rejoinder. 

“Dembe is upstairs, and I’m across the hall.” he closed the shutters, shutting out the night. “Divide and conquer. That’s my motto . . . actually its Dembe’s, but I stole it.” 

The man stepped closer, his eyes softening, placing his hands on her arms “Take a long relaxing bath, Lizzy.” he rubbed her soothingly. “After today, if anyone deserves it, you do.” 

She smiled at him as his hands fell away. “You could tempt Satan himself.” 

“I have him on payroll.” he turned slowly, halting by the bedside. Red lifted his eyes, “Drink the wine sweetheart... you’re tense.”

She took quick stock of her body language finding his statement true. She dropped her shoulders, rolling her head back and forth as her hand squeezed her neckline to ease the growing headache. 

“What the hell does he want?” she had to ask the question. “Why can’t he just leave me alone?”

Red did not pretend to misunderstand. “Tom Keen is a sociopath. You told him, _no_.” he shrugged stocky shoulders. “His job was to get the Fulcrum, he failed. Two very wrong things in his world.” 

Short and to the point. Sometimes she appreciated it, but only sometimes.

“I used to love that house. When I bought it, it was mine. My home. Now,” she sighed, “now I don’t want to go there. I don’t want to be there... I hate it.” 

Reaching, Red pushed the hair off her should. “No big decisions tonight. You’re safe. You’re secure. Tonight just, let it go... _trust me_.” 

Handing the woman her wine, Red pushed her towards the oasis awaiting her. “Soak until you shrivel, then sleep.” 

“You don’t have to twist my arm.” she absently unbuttoned the first three buttons of her silk blouse. Kicking her heels aside, her mind already settling into a relax mode.

“Nothing can harm you here.” Red’s voice soothed her. 

Closing the bathroom door behind him, he leaned into the doorframe, blowing out a breath. He shut his eyes, pushing away the vision of her half-undone shirt and that scrumptious glance of pale skin. 

Forcing his breathing to calm, Red shook his head slightly for his lack of control, exiting the bedroom. 


	2. Chapter 2

The following days passed by relatively well, if Liz said so herself. 

She thought staying with Reddington would be awkward, but really... it hadn’t been bad at all. Red proved to be a considerate and kind host, seeing to all her needs. She also felt very secure here with Red and his men. 

In fact, she would go so far and say... she rather enjoyed her stay with Red and Dembe. 

At Red’s insistence, and with little else to do at the moment, Liz took the day from work. Finishing her book, she toured the house walking room to room. 

The place was enormous. Just on the east side of the two story building she had found two sitting rooms, two bathrooms, a game room, an entertainment room and an atrium. 

In her search, she found Red Reddington sitting in a semi-enclosed porch, drink and cigar in hand, enjoying the evening air. 

“There you are.” she said as she neared him. “I’ve been looking all over for you.” 

“What did you need?” he reached to knock the cherry off the end of the fragrant smoke. 

“That smells good, please don’t put it out.” 

He put the tip back to his lips, tonguing the end then drew on the cigar, blowing the smoke out in a thin stream. 

“Anything new on the western front?” 

“No, nothing yet.” He waved his cigar aimlessly, “Not that I mind, to be honest.”

“Tired?” 

“Yes.” 

She was a little shocked that he had answered her so simply. 

“There’s something to be said for the quiet before the storm.” 

“There’s something about this one that’s bothering you, isn’t there.” Elizabeth stated. 

“From what I know of Carver, when he does surface, it’ll be messy and eventful.” he rubbed his eyes tiredly, “I’m not looking forward to it.”

“We’ve dealt with worse, haven’t we?” Something was making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. 

“There are too many unknown variables in play.” he thought aloud. 

“And Tom isn’t helping any.” 

“He needs to get the Fulcrum and will do whatever it takes.”

“I don’t know anything about the Fulcrum.” she exasperated. 

He lifted consoling eyes, “That’s enough for today, Lizzy, not to worry. I have it covered.”

“He won’t give up.”

“He’ll get it or you,” Red mumbled, puffing on his cigar, “over my dead body.” 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Winding down from the day, Red and Liz sat enjoying a quiet evening of discussion and drinks, when the woman’s phone rang, breaking the relaxed atmosphere. 

From the tone of the call, it appeared Carver was in town... and making his presence known. 

Insisting they accompany Elizabeth to the site. Leaving the woman to do her thing, Red and Dembe unobtrusively surveyed the area... keeping a watchful eye. 

Leaning against the trunk of Ressler’s car, Red looked at the gathered crowd. 

Frowning at the, he wondered what was it about ‘tragedy’ that called to people? And where the hell had they come from? 

It was an eclectic bunch. Men and women in business suits, teenagers, parents with a stroller. 

Meeting the eye of more than a few, he made a quick game of their interest in him. Staring at them until they inevitably looked away. 

While nosy, people would forget what made them uncomfortable. The chance of seeing a dead body in a bag would make great story telling to their friends over the next day. 

A man in a three-piece suit that made them uncomfortable, would be forgotten by the time they made it down the block. 

“Scaring the tourists?” Lizzy asked as she approached. 

“It’s sad, Lizzy.” he pouted, “I’m on the Most Wanted list. My face is plastered in Post Offices across the world and no one recognizes me.”

She patted his shoulder consolingly. “Take heart,” she opened her notebook jotting down her notes, “they may think you’re in police custody.”

Red scoffed before snorting. 

“Or, even with the substantial reward on your head, the danger of getting involved with you just isn’t worth it.” she finished writing her notes then looked at the man. 

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better. ” he dismissed airily. “Speaking of which, you have a little color back now. Do you feel better?”

“I don’t know what you mean?” she lied convincingly. When she had seen the condition of the body, it had turned her stomach.

Red had sought a trash can had she needed it, but was in a quandary. How to find one without contaminating the crime scene. He had been proud when she had pulled herself together, continuing her work in a professional manner. 

“I don’t know how that didn’t bother _you_?” she practically accused. 

“I’ve seen some of the worst mankind can do to one another, Lizzy.” he readily explained, “Adults,” he dismissed entirely, “they did something to get in their predicament.” Red’s eyes narrowed and turned ice cold, “Kids on the other hand... then you’ll see emotion.” 

Elizabeth Keen shivered involuntarily. The man did not have to finish his thought. 

“I can honestly hope I never have to experience that emotion coming from you.” 

He thought maybe she meant that as a put down, the way it had been said, but then he realized she didn’t want to ever see it because it would mean a child had been hurt. 

“I hope you don’t either.” he commiserated. 

“Keen,” Donald approached gingerly.

“Yes?” She turned to him, taking the file he held out. “What’s this?” 

“Statements from the people who found the body.” Ressler settled his hands on his hips, turning to Reddington, “You _sure_ you don’t know him?” he asked Red yet again. 

“You can keep asking and I’ll keep telling you no, I don’t know... ” Red stopped, turning his head slightly as though listening for something.

“What?” Liz picked up on the change in the man. 

The man hesitated for a long moment, “Carver’s here.” he spoke brusquely. “He’s watching us.”

Ressler was more than annoyed, “How can you know that?”

“It’s called intuition. I haven’t survived twenty years without trusting my gut.” Red’s tone sharpened, not suffering idiots easily at this time. “I’m telling you... he’s here.” 

She hesitated to look, “In the crowd maybe?” she had picked up on his tone.

Red shook his head sharply, “He’s behind me, I can feel it.”

“This is ridiculous.” Ressler snapped. “Now we’re relying on your Spidey sense.” 

Removing his hat, Red scratched his head, casually tossing the fedora on the trunk. “Switch positions with me.” he instructed quietly, taking her vacant spot slowly but surely. 

“Talk casually amongst yourselves.” the agents stared blankly back at him. “Something? _Anything!_ ” he exasperated instructions. “The pets you had as a child, new apps on your phone... Ressler’s love life. I need to look bored.” 

Liz narrowed her eyes at Red, then perked up a bit. “How is your love life Ress?”

“Better than yours,” Ressler shot back.

“Score for Donald,” Red mumbled as he casually scanned the area. 

“Hey! I only recently got divorced you know.” Liz defended herself.

“You never did tell us how that date went, Donald.” Red leaned into the car, crossing his arms. He schooled his features into the most put upon expression he could muster, tilting his head up, looking at the roof tops. 

“It went fine!” Ressler replied heatedly. 

“Doesn’t sound like it to me, does it you Red?” Liz snickered. 

Red shook his head ‘no’ in complacent camaraderie. 

“We have plans this weekend, just so you know.” Don preened. “We’re going – ”

“Second building back. Rooftop.” Red said succinctly, focusing his eyes a short distance away. “Don’t look, you idiot.” he warned Ressler tightly. 

There it was again. A slight movement on the roof top, two buildings back. Blocking out all other vision, his eyes centered on that dark shadow. Then he saw the glint. 

_Scope!_ His mind screamed. 

“Gun!” Red grabbed Liz, shoving her behind the wheel well of a nearby police cruiser, covering her with his own body as Ressler dove behind his car. 

Seconds later there was a pop, then a whistling fizzle in the air before a bullet smashed into the gravel where they had been standing, followed by another. 

Ressler snapped out commands to seal the area. The crowd panicked, running amok, trying not to become targets. Cops and agents scattered, hiding behind anything of use, weapons drawn.

Red heard the crunch of tires driving over gravel, nearing their position. Turning Elizabeth around, he crept in behind her, shielding her smaller body with his own. 

“Stay low, lay down on the seat.” he urged Liz forward when the car came to a stop alongside Ressler’s vehicle, allowing them a perfect shot to the backdoor.

Dembe’s low velvet voice came out of the night, “Raymond.” 

“Get in the back.” Red commanded. 

“I can’t leave!” Liz protested, pushing back at his insistent hands. 

“Where the hell are you two going?” Ressler demanded.

Grasping her arm, Red pushed her roughly, “You’re going!” he barked as a bullet hit the ground, spraying them in a fine mist of dirt.

“Go, Keen!” Ressler yelled at the pair as the bullets grew closer. “Get out of here!”

Peering over the car, Red watched the lens move upwards, his mind clicking into gear. 

_The bastard was reloading._

“Get down.” he hissed, his palm cupping her head when the following shot tore through the bumper of the car they were hiding behind.

“Go!” Red dragged her beside him, crouched over her small body. “Now, dammit!” 

Scurrying towards the opened door, Liz crawled over the door frame into the back seat.

Crawling in behind the woman, Red covered Liz’s body with his own. Hastily glancing back, he checked Ressler’s position, finding the man hidden and safe for the moment. 

“Dembe,” Red alerted his friend to go just as the window on the door shattered. 

The car lurched forward, slamming the door closed. The tires threw gravel as they made their getaway. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

A block down, Red put his leg into the floor board, then raised his chest off her back. “You can sit up now.” 

“I thought you said he wasn’t after you?” Liz caught her breath, pressing her rib cage. 

“You all right?” he gestured to her torso.

“Yeah, seat belts aren’t comfortable when they dig into your chest.” she squirmed aimlessly about. “You didn’t answer me.”

“I don’t think he’s here for me specifically.” 

“Well, _someone_ was shooting at you.” she reminded.

“There’s a running bounty on my head. Maybe he thought he’d get lucky and collect on it?” he pulled his phone from his pocket. “For all you know, he could have been aiming for you.”

“Me?!” she squealed breathlessly. “What for?” 

“You’re just as popular out there as I am.” Raymond reminded. “The Fulcrum, Lizzy.” he sighed lightly. “Do you not listen to me? What you have is priceless. There are a couple dozen groups out there willing to kill _you_ just so they can get their hands on it.” 

Falling silent, Liz wondered for the first time that what Red said was true. She just assumed he wanted the Fulcrum for himself... and maybe he did, but he wasn’t out to kill her to get it. 

If anything, he had gone out of his way to protect her. 

Why hadn’t he killed her, ransacked her belongings and taken it? She asked herself that on a daily basis.

“Cooper,” Red spoke into the phone. 

“Is Keen all right? Ressler said your car had been hit.” Cooper’s voice held his consternation. He missed being out in the field, seeing the action first-hand.

“She’s fine.” Red looked the woman over, assuring himself that she was fine.

Liz leaned, straining to hear the conversation. 

“Ressler said the shooting stopped when you two left.” Cooper said, grateful for the little things in life these days.

“I expected as much.” Reddington shifted, pulling his jacket down in the back. 

“Tell me where you are, I’ll send a couple of men to bring Keen back to the Blacksite?” Cooper took charge, as was his way. “We’ll make sure she’s sa–”

“No, she’ll come there when I bring her in and she leaves when I do. I’m not letting her out of my sight unt–” 

“They want her debriefed. Find out if she’s noticed anybody following her.”

“Don’t you think she would have mentioned that?” Red shook his head when she opened her mouth. He didn’t think this had anything to do with Tom, so there was no reason to mention it. Not in his world at least.

“They think it would be better to separate you two in case this has something to do with your business ties.” 

“That is _not_ going to happen.” Red vetoed the idea completely. 

“I told them that, so they offered a safe house with rotating guards,” Cooper tried reason, “maybe they’ll catch this Carver character with a twenty-four-hour watch. She’s become a valuable agent and they want to protect their asset.” 

“She was already valuable.” Red snapped peevishly. “Who are _they_? _Who_ said?” 

“Tom Connolly’s people, for one.” 

“I’m sure he did.” Red stated sarcastically. “It’s not happening.” 

“Damn it, Red, they aren’t going to be happy about this.” Frustration poured off the man. “At least let me give you a detail, maybe it might appease them.” 

“The FBI’s protection detail is bullshit.” Red stated his humble opinion. “We’ll be just fine on our own.”

“They’re going to insist.” 

“Then you tell them that if they can find us, they can put as many people on us as they like.” He snapped the phone shut, tossing it out the window.

“What did Cooper say?”

“Cooper’s higher ups want to know where we are, give us a battalion of men in FBI jackets and ear pieces, see if they can catch Carver.” Red abbreviated the conversation. “Like that won’t draw attention. The idiots.” 

“Maybe we should... ” She stopped when he looked at her, just begging for her to finish her thought. 

“All they’ll do is delay his approach,” Red sighed. 

“Isn’t that kind of the point?”

“Generally, it’s easier to catch someone when they’re in the same vicinity as you.”

“What now?” 

Leaning back into the headrest, Red closed his eyes. “I think I might have an idea about what to do tomorrow.”

♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Upon their return to the safe house, Red spent the better part of an hour setting a time and place to meet Edward Costa. 

The next morning, they ventured to the Post Office. Directing Lizzy to go to her office, Red headed upstairs to Cooper. 

“It’s a party, Harold.” The agitated man tapped his hat against his knee. “Not a drug deal.”

“What about Agent Keen’s safety? She’s walking into a den of criminals.” It was subsequently pointed out. “Who’s to say something won’t go wrong?”

“Due to my invaluable tutelage,” Red reminded, “Agent Keen is quite capable of maneuvering the underworld. Stop discounting her so quickly.” he glared at the man opposite him. “Besides, Dembe will be there. _I’ll_ be there. And you know I won’t let anything happen to her.” 

Tapping restlessly against his desk calendar, Cooper nodded. “All right, she may go, but you watch her.” 

“Sure, I’ll have her home by curfew.” Red disgusted. 

A discrete knock interrupted the tension. “Come in,” Harold called out tersely. 

Liz breezed into the room, sipping her ever present coffee. “You wanted to see me, sir?” She smiled in Red’s direction as an afterthought. 

“Agent Keen,” Harold broke the news gently, “I hope you have a little black dress on hand.”

Liz scrunched her face, grimacing. “Eh...yes, sir.” The woman immediately glanced suspiciously at the man to her right.

Red frowned back, a little put out by her attitude. He thought they had been getting along well lately. _Maybe he’d been wrong?_

“Your assignment is simple. You’re to stay with Reddington or Dembe.” Cooper dropped into his ‘Task Force Director’ mode. “Observe, listen, stay quiet. Let Red work his angle.” 

The woman looked decidedly uncomfortable and confused.

Red sighed loudly, dropping his head into the wall before standing and walking away. 

“Yes, sir.” She frowned as Red swept past her, watching his back as he left the room. “Is there anything else?”

“Reddington will give you all the pertinent information.” Harold waved her off.

Liz, who had waited for the dismissal caught up to Red as he walked down the corridor. 

“Red! Wait up,” She shuffled quickly up to him. “Where are we going?” 

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to, Lizzy.” 

She pointed back to his office. “But, Cooper said... ”

“I know what he said.” Red interrupted. “I’ll get the needed information and deliver it later.” he decided with finality. “You do not leave the Blacksite until I return, understood.”

“You don’t want me to go?” She frowned.

“You didn’t look like you _wanted_ to go.” Red stated. 

“No, I want to go,” she offered a wane smile, “it was the thought of heels that I didn’t like.”

“Excuse me?” Relief washed over Red.

“My feet are killing me,” she lifted her foot, showing her new boots, “breaking them in.” 

Red felt a little lighter than he had a moment ago, “Wear short heels, go barefoot... I don’t care.” 

Liz shrugged, “So what’s this thing we’re going to?” 

“I’m going to reconnect with some associates and hopefully get a line on Carver and his whereabouts.” 

“You think he’ll be there?” she shivered involuntarily at the thought.

“No, not his kind of crowd.” Red’s smiled at Lizzy’s confused frown. “The closest he’ll come to wearing a tux is if it’s printed on a t-shirt.”

Liz snickered at the mental picture, then pouted. “So it is black tie?”

“Afraid so,” he did feel for the woman and her pain. 

“Wait, Red, I have to get a dress!” she panicked. “The one I mentioned is hideous! I also need to feed Hudson and get ready at my place, all my stuff is there but–”

“Breathe,” he smiled, slightly amused by Lizzy’s babbling. 

Pulling his wallet free, he handed her a card. “Get Samar and Dembe and go here. They’ll put you in a private room.” 

Absently glancing at the card, she frowned at the man, “Don’t you need Dembe?” 

“I need to speak to Cooper about something.” he decided. “Tell Dembe I’ll be there at seven.” 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Red Reddington looked like a million dollars when he stepped from the freshly washed Mercedes. 

Jauntily walking to Lizzy’s door, he slowed in his steps, a deep frown creasing his forehead. 

Stepping forward, he removed the neatly folded note tucked carefully beneath Liz’s windshield wiper, scanning the typed words. 

_You really are a beautiful woman. Not that I haven’t noticed before. I know that you’re going through a hard time. Just know . . . I am here._

Red’s scowl deepened just as Dembe returned from his patrol of the South end of the street. Removing his fedora, he motioned the man forward. 

Hurrying in his steps, Dembe reached the rendezvous point, sensing a problem. 

Handing over the note, Red waited patiently for the man to read it before gesturing to Lizzy’s windshield. 

“This was not here seven minutes earlier.” Dembe’s scowl matched Red Reddington’s. “There has been no traffic, no people on the street... nothing of concern.” 

Red touched the man’s shoulder, trusting Dembe implicitly. 

“Don’t worry Dembe,” Red decided to put it out of his mind for the present. “We’ll find this would-be poet laureate, sooner or later.” 

Straightening his bow-tie, he headed up the stairs. “Tonight we’re not going to worry about anything.” 

  
  
~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Dinner turned out to be a delightful affair. Liz was very impressed in spite of herself when Red ordered the complete course in French. 

Liz felt very sophisticated in her new ensemble. She found herself sitting straighter, decidedly watching her table manners. 

All in all, it was a totally delightful episode.

“What’s our cover, Red?” she hated to break the moment, but business called. 

“If we want all access at this gathering, the only way to achieve that is for you to arrive as my... fiancée.” he held up a restrictive hand, “Cliché, yes, but effective.”

He cut her a look, “Trust me on this,” a frown creased his intelligent brow. “I know these people, I know how they think and what they expect.” 

“Why don’t I rate the lofty position as wife?” she half-way quipped, a little uneasy with the new role assigned her, truth told. 

“Even were it to happen within the day, it would have gotten around that I had married.” he stretched luxuriously. “Good news, as they say, travels fast.” 

“But a fiancée...” Liz was still perplexed. 

“In this business, you don’t get romantically involved with someone you can’t shut your eyes around.” Red leaned, placing his hand on the back of the seat, “They’ll talk more freely because it’s apparent that I trust you.” 

Liz pondered all that had been said. “And when we don’t marry?”

“We’ll tell them we have planned a private, intimate ceremony on the back of a camel with a Bedouin holy man.” Red’s voice held a measure of amusement. “The women will think I’m charming, but the men will find me totally in character.” 

She grinned at the thought of Red on the back of a camel. “And the back story?” 

“We met at an art exhibit. We’ve been dating a little over a year. We’ve been engaged for four months.” 

“I have to ask, if we’ve known each other and been engaged this long, isn’t it odd that you’ve never introduced me before?” 

“No, I’ll handle that part, you just follow along.” She shrugged, making mental note of the request.

Reaching in his pocket, Red extracted an enormous diamond ring that sparkled translucently in the moonlight filtering through the car window. 

Disregarding Elizabeth’s slight gasp of awe, Red gently slid the ring on her slender finger, then twisted it until the setting gleamed upward. His warm fingers gently stroked hers as he reluctantly broke contact.

The gorgeous diamond and sapphire wrapped band shimmered when she rotated her hand back and forth, marveling at the weight, for it was much heavier than her old one. The stone, while also impressive, fit her hand perfectly as did the size of the band. 

“I could put an eye out with this thing.” She watched the light bounce off the diamond. “Probably my own.”

As they pulled into the circular drive, she had the hardest time not gaping at the enormous house.

“And they say, crime doesn’t pay.” She muttered, craning her head to take in her astonishing surroundings. 

The two story house and grand porch were warmly lit. A soft bathing blue light highlighted the gigantic columns lining the gothic veranda. Guests walked up the decorative path lined by beautiful and lush gardens that were all neatly trimmed and tended. 

As they glided to a stop, two valets stepped forward, one heading for the driver side, the other for her door. 

Exiting first, Red waved away the valet on Elizabeth’s side, he held his hand out, helping her ease out of the seat. 

Fidgeting with the new weight on her finger, for one horrible moment Liz wondered... what if she accidentally lost this thing.

“How much does this ring cost?” she whispered anxiously. 

“How gauche a question.” he teased, holding his amusement. “Take a breath. You’ll do fine.” The man felt her body tensing with each step. “Just be yourself.” He smiled absently to one of the couples ascending the stairs beside them.

“Red, I don’t belong... I don’t fit in here.” She inhaled shakily. She felt more than awkward, unsure of her own abilities suddenly.

“You could go anywhere you please and belong, Lizzy.” He felt the frustration rolling off her. Pulling her to a secluded spot on the long porch, he turned her to face him. 

Dembe stood a short distance away, blocking guests view of the private conversation.

She stared back at him, attempting to settle her nerves, “Do I really look okay?” she blurted. “Is this dress all right?” 

“Do you really not realize how stunning you are?” he seemed taken aback. 

He didn’t think he’d ever seen a more stunning woman than Elizabeth. He remembered he stood transfixed, taking in the beauty before him as she came down the stairs. 

The gown was unlike anything he thought Elizabeth would have been comfortable with... even with him assuring her many times she was absolutely breath taking. 

The form-fitting blood red gown accentuated the woman’s curves... in all the right ways. Following the line of the plunging neckline, Red eyed a tasteful flower broach at her waist holding a sash that directed his eye line to the mid-thigh slit in her dress. 

The dress hugged her body, curving tight to the woman’s backside before flaring out in small train. The shimmering beadwork blinked like diamonds in the low light, casting her body in a warm glow. 

In short, Elizabeth was simply enchanting. 

“I don’t want to embarrass you in front of your friends.” she drew in a shaky breath. “I knew I should have picked the light blue.”

“Lizzy, you’re going to turn a lot of heads in that dress.” his hands tightened around hers. 

The woman rolled her eyes until Red gripped her chin and aligned their eyes, “Listen to what I’m saying... hear the words.” his brows lifted meaningfully.

“Only someone confident enough to deal with me would be confident enough to wear this dress.” He lifted her hands to his lips caressing the soft skin briefly. “Besides, I could give a damn what the hell they think.”

“How I come across to them reflects on you...” 

“It’s a different type of women behind those doors.” he pointed absently to the large entranceway behind them. “Unlike them, you’re beautiful, charming, can carry on a conversation.”

“And I can do math... up to a point.” she tried to lighten her own mood. 

Red chuckled softly, sending chills up and down her arms. She suddenly felt better. “Let them see what I see.” he held her gaze. 

“Those women are beautiful, yes, but you will come to know,” he continued, “that is all that they are. There’s no substance. They are purely decorative pieces. You are more than that.”

Taking a deep breath, she blew it out slowly, controlling her nerves. “I’m more than that,” she repeated verbatim. 

“You can do this.” He bolstered. “Just relax and enjoy the evening. Everything will fall into place. Trust me.”

The magic words. _Trust me._

Liz felt the panic ease. 

Though he didn’t reveal anything he didn’t need to and kept her on edge all the time, Red had never given any reason _not_ to trust him. He always came through for her and he would this time. 

Meeting his eyes, she nodded, ready. 

Entering the front door, she tried her best not to gawk at all the opulence. She had never seen so many people so obviously of the elite class. 

All were clothed in the best designer names, festooned with jewels that literally took her breath away. Each female she passed seemed to exude poised sophistication. 

Liquor was free flowing, while unobtrusive wait staff floated among the crowd with heavy laden trays holding countless delicacies. Red gripped her hand reassuringly, before handing their coats over to a coat check girl. 

Steering her into the throngs of people, he leaned, mumbling quietly, “There’s our host. We should make our introductions. You ready?” 

Smiling wanly, but straightening her posture, she nodded. 

“Good girl,” Red’s rough voice comforted her, settling her nerves. 

They neared the man, Red calling out jovially. “Francis, it’s good to see you again.” 

Red’s hand slipped down, catching hers in support, his free one wrapping around the other man who slapped his back with great affection. 

“Red!” They each drew back, smiling before gripping shoulders. “I didn’t think you were going to make it.” 

She was never really sure how Red felt about anyone. He greeted this man like he was a long lost brother, but she had seen him do that before and later turn on the person in the blink of an eye. 

“Who is this breathtaking lovely on your arm?” Francis smiled genuinely at her. “Let me guess,” he said, “this your pissy brunette?”

Red held his smile, as Liz’s head spun hastily toward him, eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Francis, this is Elizabeth Scott, my fiancée.” Red stepped back, allowing the other man closer. “Lizzy, Francis Holbrook.” 

Francis... the man she had heard on the phone with Red a couple of days ago. Liz smiled her recognition, offering her hand in greeting. 

The younger man took the offering, bowing slightly over it, before laying a gentle kiss on her knuckles. 

“It’s a real pleasure.” Francis artfully managed to put himself between Elizabeth and Red. Red rolled his eyes at the maneuver, huffing shortly under his breath. 

Liz couldn’t help but be charmed. Sure, the man was a criminal, but he was so polite and welcoming, she felt instantly at ease. 

“It’s so nice to meet you,” She stepped back, taking her place beside Red once more. She didn’t fully understand it, but knew the move was deeply symbolic to males, especially in Red’s crowd. 

Red’s arm settled around her waist, calming her some. Any other day she might swat him away, but right now, he was an anchor in the rough seas. 

“Where’s Dembe?” Francis looked around.

“He’s probably following the waiters around, eating you out of house and home.” 

“Still the healthy appetite, eh? Don’t you feed that man Red?” 

“Every minute of the day.” Red stated offhandedly. “Speaking of which, I’ve been here all of five minutes. Who do I have to kill to get a drink?” 

Sticking his fingers in his mouth, Francis whistled over the din, catching a waiter’s attention who scurried over to them. 

Jumping at the unexpected action, Liz settled instantly, hoping no one noticed her momentary lapse. 

“Such class, Francis.” Red sighed, tapping her hip consolingly before taking the pre-offered glass, handing it to Liz.

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Floating the room for an hour had been advantageous for Red. He had reacquainted himself with old allies and made new ones. 

Liz occasionally spoke with another wife or girlfriend when called upon to do so, but for the most part, listened intently to all happening around her. 

All in all, it had not been a terrible evening so far. She could even admit, she was glad she attended. 

She didn’t even mind when Red slipped into protective mode and touched her. It had been strange at first, but quickly realized Red did so to thwart any undue interest she generated for whatever reason. 

Sitting side by side, both enjoyed quiet conversation with another couple when Red turned to her, nuzzling her neck which made her jump slightly. 

Covering her faux pas quickly, she rubbed her neck gently, scolding him. “Red, you tickled me!” 

She felt his soft lips curve into a smile against her neck, “Would you care to dance?” 

Smiling at the woman she’d been chatting with, she excused herself. “I’d love to.” He stood, offering her a hand. 

Following along docilely, Red wrapped an arm about her waist, guiding her along. 

Making their way to the floor, she asked under her breath, “Did you learn something?”

“I did...but right now,” he searched for a convenient spot on the crowded floor, “I just want to dance with you.” 

She slowed, cursing slightly under her breath, her attention diverted suddenly. 

“Is something wrong?” he halted his steps, waiting patiently. 

“My heel strap slipped,” she sighed lightly. 

Red held out his hand in offer, which she readily clasped for support. She bent slightly, readjusted the strap, the movement pushing her breasts together for his viewing pleasure.

Having fixed the problem, Lizzy righted herself, smiling. The man stared blatantly downward, so much so, the woman’s eyes followed the same path. 

Finding nothing amiss, she lifted questioning stare. “What?” 

Reddington more than reluctantly left his pleasant pastime, meeting her gaze stalwartly. 

Taking his hand, her arm slid to his shoulder as he pulled her into his body, wrapping his arm low about her waist, fitting her form snuggly to his more masculine one. 

Swaying gently with the music, Liz felt the man’s warmth and strength transmitted through his touch. Hating to break the comfortable mood, she sighed...

She pulled her head back, looking up at him. “Were you staring at my breasts?” 

“Yes,” the man nodded jauntily. 

Liz’s mouth feel agape, her eyes blinking at the open honesty. “Oh...” 

Settling his palm on the small of Lizzy’s back, Red’s fingers casually rested on the gentle swell of her rounded bottom. He felt her breath deeply then straighten. 

Rubbing a thumb along her spine, Red held his smile for he felt her body tremble in response and step closer as they moved in time with the music. 

“Are you having a nice time now?” he inquired. 

“It’s not as bad as I thought it would be. I’ve met some very nice people.” she tumbled over the words rapidly attempting to maintain the same level of casualness he adopted. “They’ve all been very welcoming.” she had been pleasantly surprised. “I believe we were speaking about...”

“Not now...later.” he cut her off short, nodding in the direction needed. “Doesn’t look like a very pleasant chat, does it?” he indicated the stocky man speaking with Francis over by the fireplace. 

“Is that Edward?” 

Halting in his steps, Red nodded minutely, sighing. Squeezing her one, he dropped a kiss to her bare shoulder, regretfully guiding her off the dance floor. 

“Could Francis be...”

“ _Lizzy..._ ” 

She fell silent, obeying his reminder... save the shop talk for later. “Where are we going?” she whispered.

Guiding the woman closer, Red plastered an easy smile on his face, listening to the rather heated conversation. 

“Everything all right Francis?” he asked. 

The perturbed young man turned thankful eyes Red’s way, “Red, tell this idiot he shouldn’t take...”

Francis trailed off , shifting a subtle look at Liz before glancing back at Red. 

“Go ahead,” Red acquiesced. 

“He wants to take the shipment through Zapopan on the way to Guadalajara.” Francis continued in a rush. “Tell him it’s insane. You know the area well.”

“It is faster,” Red glanced at Edward, who was already puffing up with arrogance. “But there’s a higher chance of merchandise vanishing. You have to be in good graces with Fermin.” He looked at Edward. “Do you know Fermin, Edward?”

“Uh, no. I don’t.” Red had to give the man credit for owning up to not knowing his connection. Then again, Edward would have been a fool to lie, as the information could be easily checked. 

“Francis, if you like, I could call Fermin and clear the way.”

“Yes, would you? You, I trust.” Francis breathed easier. “I know these hotshots have to learn the trade routes, but I wish they wouldn’t cut their teeth on _my_ supply.” 

“I’ll do it now.” Red gestured to Liz. “Francis, if you could?” Francis stepped closer, picking up the cue. “Thank you,” he headed to a quiet room, “if you’ll excuse me.”

“Are you having a good time Elizabeth?” Francis stopped a waiter, grabbing champagne, handing her a cool glass.

“I am, it’s been wonderful.” she forced a pleasant smile, her thoughts with Red Reddington. “Thank you for having me.” 

Edward inched closer, making his presence known. 

“I beg your pardon, Elizabeth.” Francis’ tone, while not exactly friendly, was polite. “This is Edward Costa.” 

Taking the pre-offered hand, Liz smiled awkwardly when the man retained possession for too long a period. 

“Francis, aren’t you going to introduce me?” A remarkably handsome young man came forward eyeing the two men, before smoothly taking her hand out of the Edward’s grasp.

“Ah, Elizabeth,” Francis made the introductions, “this is Mark Donovan.” 

The young man’s eyes hardened as he noticed the interplay between Edward Costa and Mark Donovan. 

Costa had not liked the intended slight one bit, clearly. 

“Edward,” Francis warned, frostily, “back off.”

Edward narrowed his eyes, then stood erect when Francis stepped into his space, “You’re no match for me asshole,” the man all but snarled. “let alone Reddington... so _back off_.” 

Liz was never so glad Red insisted on their ruse as she comprehended... Edward had wished to further their acquaintance. 

Any other time, Liz might feel embarrassed to be viewed as Red’s territory, but in this case... it hopefully prevented Edward from making a scene of some sort. 

It wouldn’t be good if she caused problems in Red’s circle of contacts, particularly on her first meeting.

Thankfully, in Red’s absence, Francis and Mark stood by not only their friend, but her. Though she didn’t need the protection, she was grateful to both men, whether they knew it or not. 

Edward Costa relented, however reluctantly, when faced with such opposition. 

As though the incident never happened, Francis offered a charming smile, “Elizabeth is Red’s, uhh...” 

His face twisted comically, his eyes alight with a shared confidence Mark quickly understood. 

Turning cold eyes on Edward, Mark too hastily adopted a teasing smile as he glanced at Elizabeth, “... Main squeeze?” 

Liz cut sheepish eyes up at the man, “I am not... that.” 

“Numero uno?” the man supplied another questionable adjective. 

Grimacing slightly, Liz held her smile. “I really prefer to be called his old lady... maybe even, ball and chain.” 

“They just got engaged.” Francis piped up happily.

Liz did not miss the fact both men were making a very conscious effort to exclude Edward Costa from the conversation. 

Were she honest with herself, she would have admitted the guy’s unwavering gaze gave her the creeps. Even now Mark’s eyes constantly stared a hole through the man.

“Congratulations,” Mark smiled, literally pushing Edward aside. The bulky man’s eyes darkened considerably, and for one brief second, Liz was sure a confrontation was inevitable.

“Is there a problem here?” Red stepped into the fray, breaking the mounting tension.

“No, just meeting everyone.” Liz smiled brightly in hopes of putting a halt to what could possibly turn out to be a bad situation. 

Sizing up the situation in one glance, Red was already well aware of what transpired in his absence. 

Offering Edward a glare, Red placed a protective arm about Lizzy’s waist, pulling her closer... nodding his gratitude to the two men standing beside her. 

“Thank you,” he acknowledged their efforts, holding Liz close. 

“Francis, I informed Fermin you had a line in his area and to provide escort to ensure its... safe arrival,” Red related the needed information. “As a sign of good faith, I paid a safe handling fee.” 

“And _that_ is why I let you win at poker.” Francis slapped Red’s shoulder, grinning. 

“You keep telling yourself that if it helps you sleep at night, Francis.” Red replied in a deadpan tone. 

“Red, you really should have a signal crew preceding Elizabeth. I was about blinded by this rock on her finger.” Mark tilted her hand, making a show of blocking his eyes from the shiny bauble. “Why is it I’m just now hearing about this lady of yours?” He asked.

“Because first and foremost, it was none of your business. For obvious reasons,” Red stared hard at Edward, then straight-faced at Mark. “I’ve kept her hidden from you lecherous assholes.” 

Mark laughed his delight, “Ahh, afraid she’d fall for my overwhelming charm and sophistication.” He made a show of straightening his cuffs and tie.

“No, I thought she’d be bothered by the smell of bullshit.” Red explained patiently. “It clings so heavily to you.” 

Liz giggled quietly at Red’s unexpected quip. It was so rare to see the man having fun, real, honest to goodness fun.

“Now my dear Elizabeth, don’t you believe everything he says. I have a heart of pure gold.” 

“Oh my God, it’s news to me that he has a heart.” Pouring Mark a drink from a bottle Red had acquired from some unknown source, he handed it to the laughing man. “Here, drink that. Get the taste out.” 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Red had never thought of Mark and Francis as much more than close allies.

Though, after Francis confirmed his suspicions concerning the earlier incident, Red revised his opinion of the men, especially after witnessing their efforts on his behalf tonight to ensure Costa did not cross paths with Elizabeth again. 

Settling back into the luxury sedan, Liz sighed, genuinely sad to see the evening end. 

Easing the exquisitely crafted heels Red gifted her from her feet, she moaned her relief... pushing hard into her arch. She didn’t care what anyone said, eight-hundred-dollar shoes still hurt.

Adjusting his silky black vest, Red sat into the plush leather. “See, now that wasn’t so bad, was it?” 

Shaking her head, Liz offered the man a wry glance, “No, it wasn’t that bad.”

It truly had been an enjoyable evening. She not only danced again with Red, he even relinquished her to Mark and Francis a couple times. Mark had also issued an invitation to join them for a party he hosted every year. 

She had to admit, though Red had cooled their interest quickly enough, she had enjoyed the appreciative looks she received from interested gentlemen. 

It was quite an ego boost... one of which she had been unaware of needing. 

While she understood the circumstances which led to her divorce from Tom... it didn’t mean the entire debacle hadn’t left her feeling undesirable, unwanted, and unworthy. 

Yes, it was incredibly twisted people instilled that man into her life for whatever reasons, but the most unsettling part was; after two years of marriage... Tom felt nothing for her. 

As more of Tom’s treachery was revealed, she often found herself wondering... had the man ever held any affection for her? 

She had stopped asking herself that question shortly after their physical altercation, for it was no longer of importance to her. 

His actions that day spoke louder than any words ever could. Tom Keen, or whoever the hell he was, essentially ceased to exist that day. No matter what he said or did from that day forward... he was dead to her. 

The only question that mattered anymore was... why had her life become such a twisted maniacal mess?

So many thoughts, so much mystery, so many questions unanswered. Dizzy from the turmoil, Liz dropped her head into her hand, her fingers easing the tension in her temples.

“Are you all right?” Red placed a light hand over hers, “You look...”

“Tired?” Liz said, having heard it enough from her colleagues the last few days.

“No,” Red shook his head, frowning,“...overwhelmed.” 

Dazed by Red’s astuteness, Liz blinked surprise. _How did he always know just by looking at her?_

“I want to know what’s going on in my life. I want to know,” she fell silent, inhaling a shaky breath. “I think too much... maybe I’m a bit impatient.” her lips turned up slightly, but fell silent when the man did not return the gesture. 

Crossing his legs, Red shifted his body to face her. “You will know all you want in time... then look back and wish you had appreciated the freedom, the simplicity.”

“You call this simplistic?” She said, perturbed.

“In comparison, yes.” Red rubbed at the tension in his forehead. “Enjoy your life right now, Lizzy. When you have your answers, you’ll have a deep desire to come back to this time, when things were seemingly more complicated.” 

She fell silent, suddenly afraid of her future. She had always assumed Red was offering her empty platitudes to placate her. 

But now... she felt herself second-guessing those assumptions. If Red was telling her these things, to enjoy what she had now, no matter how terrible and unfair it seemed... there had to be a reason. 

“Trust me, Lizzy,” Red’s eyes bored into hers, “you won’t like a lot of what you learn... but you will have answers.” placing a comforting hand over hers, he silently begged for her understanding. “Please be patient... it is the safest path at this time.” 

“That’s easy for you to say.” she idly played with a crystal on her dress. 

“Did you believe me when I told you about Tom?” 

Knowing damn well she hadn’t... she held her intended desire to answer in the affirmative. 

“To believe the truth,” Red sighed his woe, “you’ll need to unveil most mysteries yourself 

Dropping her eyes back to her dress, Liz frowned... knowing she brought that on herself. 

“There are times I wish I could reveal all you wish to know,” he told the truth, “but to prevent you believing I’m manipulating a situation for my own agenda,” he said, “it’s best you investigate the leads and arrive at your own conclusion.” 

Considering all said, Liz reconciled herself to facing her own impatience and unknown fears. 

“I can’t say I won’t be a pain in the ass sometimes,” Liz nodded, slowly lacing her fingers with Red’s thick ones, “but I can promise to trust you and not get so frustrated with you.” her mouth quirked into a mischievous grin. 

Bringing their clasped hands to his lips, he kissed the small flesh, smiling. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Lizzy.” 

Pulling up to her door, Red stilled his friend with a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I’ve got it Dembe.” 

Exiting the vehicle, he made his way to Lizzy’s side, offering a hand to help her from the back. Looping her arm through his, they made their way up the steps.

“You truly do look beautiful tonight. I’m glad, even though it was work related, you had a nice time.” he made small talk, “And I must say, I find bare feet on a woman extremely erotic.” 

Glancing down at her still bare feet, her cheeks flushed a vibrant red. “I love these shoes,” she held his gift aloft, “... but I feel a bit like one of Cinderella’s step-sisters. I don’t think I could fit into them right now.” she teased. 

Red smiled gently, allowing a genial silence to ensue. 

Nearing the top steps, Red glanced at the woman beside him when he heard her small snicker of amusement. “What?” 

“I was just wondering what my neighbors think of me,” Liz turned, coming eye-to-eye with the man one step below her. 

Red cocked his head curiously, not understanding the reference. 

“They can’t have missed the unfolding drama that happened,” she shrugged, “especially since Tom left.” 

Good riddance, Red thought. 

“Now, with you here tonight,” she gestured to Red’s tuxedo, her evening gown and the flowers in her hand, “I’m surprised I didn’t return home to a Scarlet Letter painted on my door.” 

Red’s rage flared remembering how he found Elizabeth the night that bastard left, sitting broken and alone amid the shattered remnants of not only her home... but marriage. 

“If they knew what occurred in your house,” Red smiled sadly, gently caressing the now faded bruising on her face, “... they would be greatly relieved to see you with a gentleman now.” 

Knowing what Red envisioned, a tear slowly trekked a path down her cheek... remembering his comforting words to her that fateful night. 

At the one of the lowest points in her life, she had never felt so cherished. So special.

Liz wondered at the man before her. He was a complete contradiction of everything she had learned at the academy. 

How was it this man, considered to be the embodiment of evil and a self confessed killer, could show her such amazing understanding and unrelenting kindness?

How was it the hands which caused so much destruction and deaths; were always so incredibly gentle with her? 

Though she had given Red ample opportunity with her uneven temperament an outrageous agitation... Red had never once raised his hand in anger to her. 

How was it, she had grown to believe Red when he vowed never to lie to her? There were times her own stubbornness barred that belief, but each time... she would be proven wrong. 

Red’s temper was legendary, yet to date... she had never once experienced it first hand. 

He was the only one to treat her with the upmost respect and dignity. He was also the first to remind her of her self-worth. 

Ironically, she felt Red was the _only_ person she could rely on to never harm her in any way, shape or form. 

He understood her like no one else; always giving her what she needed to hear, see or understand to keep going and not go insane. 

Like now for instance, he understood her need for quiet contemplation. It wasn’t an intimidating silence. It wasn’t to punish or to hurt. He saw it for what it was... an inner need. 

Waiting, Red came up a step, standing in front of her. He twirled the loose curl laying along her neck. 

“ _I_ would never hurt you , Lizzy.” The man stressed, his deep voice resonating with a mixture of emotion. 

She wasn’t sure if he was speaking in general or referencing her battle with Tom. It didn’t matter really, she guessed. 

“I know...” lifting to her toes, she kissed his cheek, marveling at the fleeting touch of his five o’clock shadow against her smooth lips. Another minor comparison between him and Tom. 

Tom could shave in the morning and be fine until the next day. But Red, by midday, a soft growth shadowed his face. Not that it was unattractive, he looked quite handsome. 

Maybe it had to do with his virility. Red screamed Alpha Male more than anyone she knew. A fact he had proven repeatedly tonight. 

_What was she saying?!_

Flushing a deep crimson, Liz ducked her chin as she felt it creep across her chest and face. 

“You’re blushing,” he grinned, enjoying the beautiful glow. “May I ask why?” he laughed softly, enchanted by the change. 

“No,” the embarrassed brunette further hid her face. 

While he wasn’t sure what set Lizzy off, he wouldn’t push her... not just yet, anyway. 

Red glanced at the house, his mood shifting to a more serious one. 

“I wish you would reconsider staying here. Security hasn’t finished, meaning the system is not working properly yet.” he scanned her house with alert eyes. 

“I’ll be with Mark and Francis for a little over two hours, think of all the things you could snoop into.” he teased gently. “My place has armed guards, and let us not forget, a whirlpool bath.” 

The added enticement gave the woman pause for thought. She really enjoyed that whirlpool bath. 

“All right, I’ll make a deal with you,” she compromised. “You go have your meeting and I’ll pack and get a few things in order here. When you’re done, come back and get me.”

Scowling, Red frowned his disapproval. “I don’t like it... something isn’t setting right with me.” 

“You know, I am a big girl, Red.” It was her turn to tease. “I have a real FBI badge and everything.”  
  
“I still don’t like it.” Something was itching at him, gnawing at his stomach. 

“It’s just a couple of hours,” she appreciated the man’s concern. “If I am staying with you for a while, I’ll need time to gather some things anyway, right?” 

“All right, two hours. Not a minute more.” he glanced at his watch. “And though it pains me to say, I should let you get into something more comfortable.” 

He pulled back, his eyes raking Elizabeth’s form fitted gown which delighted him just as much now, as it had earlier in the evening. 

When the woman blushed that time, Red felt a sense of accomplishment, for he was certain... that reaction had been all for him. 

“I’m warning you,” he warned, “if you don’t answer when I get back... I’m coming in.” 

“I guess I better get inside then.” She said somewhat reluctantly. “Thank you for tonight, I had a good time, Red... R-Raymond.”

Smiling, he picked up her hand, kissing the palm. “Elizabeth.” 

Bowing his head ever so slightly, he eyes held hers hypnotically... rather enjoying the way she stumbled over his name. 

Waiting patiently as Lizzy fumbled with the key in the lock, Red came in behind her, his warm hand steadying her suddenly shaking fingers. 

His mouth pulled at the corners when the woman exuded a small sigh of awareness due to his close proximity and his warm breath tickling her neckline. 

The woman’s returning flush of cognizance was charming as hell. Deftly opening the door, Red lay a hand just above her rounded bottom, ushering her inside. 

Liz’s eyes fluttered closed as the warmth of his hand imprinted on the flesh beneath the rich linen of her dress. 

“I’ll be back... soon.” Red reminded, brushing his thumb over the soft rosy flush of her cheek. 

“Lock it, Lizzy.” he advised silkily before pulling the door closed. 

He smiled through the glass when, without complaint, she obeyed the request. His eyes held hers spellbound for a long beat before the man turned and took his leave. 

Jauntily bouncing down the steps to the waiting car, Red ignored Dembe’s teasing remarks as they pulled away... too content to do otherwise. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Watching his lights disappear down the street, Liz cupped her flaming cheeks, releasing the shaky breath she had been holding. 

Not that she was relieved to see Red go, quite the opposite, actually. She hadn’t wanted him to leave and already she was second guessing her decision to stay behind. 

Not that she meant for anything sexual to occur, exactly. 

_Oh my God, why do I keep going back to that?_

She clarified to herself that, what she had really meant was that... in the right setting, Red relaxed and regaled her with many different interesting topics that she found quite fascinating. She really did enjoy spending time with him.

And she was only staying with him as a safety precaution until they figured out what the deal was with this Carver creep.

That was all... she nodded with finality, feeling a little better for her lapse. 

Leaning against the downstairs door, she dropped the low pumps to the hardwood floor, thankful she had chosen to wear the pair Red had given her. She bent slightly, massaging her feet absently, her thoughts with the night’s events.

She sighed, hearing the low rumble of thunder in the near distance. A good thunderstorm, especially at night, helped her sleep better. 

Laying down her flowers Red had given her earlier, she stared at the colorful bouquet as she pulled off her coat, hanging it on hook. She would have to find a vase somewhere, but for the life of her, couldn’t think of any secret hiding places where one might be found. 

Lifting the heavy train of the gown, she trudged up the stairs, smiling, remembering Red’s earlier expression when she had come downstairs to greet him. 

It warmed her to know that he had found her pretty. FBI agent or not, she was still a women and it was nice to be told she was attractive after so much work. 

Isn’t that why they, women, did it? For the compliment? Praise, even? 

Entering her room, she grabbed her night clothes, laying them on the sink.

Shedding the dress and hanging it, she hastily rid herself of her undergarments then slipped the soft cotton shirt and boxers on, relishing the freedom. Washing off the heavy makeup, brushing her teeth and combing out her hair, she felt the day melt away.

Running the brush through her hair, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, “Oh, damn.”

She held her hand out, wiggling the finger that still held the huge diamond. She had forgotten to give it back. 

Well, Red would be back soon enough and she could right the error.

Now though, in the privacy of her own home, she stared at the beautiful ring, fascinated by how the large stone caught the light. It really was a astonishing ring. While it was lavish, it was not ostentatious and it fit her so perfectly. 

She wondered where he purchased it. Or even if he had purchased it. Why did he choose diamonds and sapphires? Better yet, how did he know her size?

Her other rings, even as light as they were, kept rotating on her finger throughout the day. This one didn’t move an inch, even though it was considerably heavier. 

A bright flash of light bathed the room, followed by a clap of thunder. Liz shielded her eyes momentarily. The storm was getting closer. 

Walking to the door, she hesitated, grabbing a soft button down shirt and a pair of long pants to slip over her cami and boxers. Red was coming back after all. 

Deciding on a cup of tea while packing, she literally skipped down the stairs, a thought hitting her.

She should let Hudson out before the rain starts. Rounding the corner, she instantly stilled. 

_Hudson._

She hadn’t heard or seen the dog since she’d entered the house. While he didn’t normally greet her at the door, he did come wandering in a few minutes after, seeking a treat, if nothing else. 

“Hudson?” She whispered cautiously. 

Listening intently to the house, she didn’t hear anything. Didn’t see anything. Nothing seemed out of place. But suddenly the air felt... off. 

Creeping closer to where it felt most unsettled, if the hairs standing on the back of her neck were any indication, she entered the kitchen, cautiously. Her eyes raked the darkened room, seeing familiar objects here and there...

Her eyes widened with fright, a loud gasp escaping her throat. 

Sitting at her bar, a large shadowy figure slowly eased himself into an erect position. 

Turning, she ran, her bare feet pounding loudly on the hardwood floors, her panicked heart drowning out the sound. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

A couple of blocks away, Red was still feeling the buzz in his body left over from having spent a fantastic, non-violent evening with Elizabeth Keen. 

Red held the soft petals of the single rose to his nostrils inhaling the fragrant sweetness. And to think, he had second guessed himself where the flowers were concerned. While a gentlemanly thing to do, he had wondered at Elizabeth’s reaction to such a gesture. 

How would she perceive the offering? Just when he was about to hide them from sight, Samar had answered the door. 

But then, Lizzy had enjoyed them, much to his surprise. Only when they had left the car, did she let go of her prize. And upon returning, it was the first thing she retrieved.

A good memory. 

Now, if only he could get rid of the feeling of unrest in his stomach, everything would be fine. 

He wished he could say that his insistence that she stay with him was solely for her protection, but he’d be lying. 

Over the few short days that she had stayed with him, he had grown accustomed to her light footfall, laughter and that she was just there, with him. 

Leaving her now left him feeling agitated, uneasy. He wondered if it was because he wanted to be near her or was it something more? 

He stretched further in the seat, pushing his leg into the side floorboard, hitting a small bundle with his heel. 

Sitting up, he felt for whatever it was in the darkened car, finally hitting a jeweled embellishment with his hand. Picking it up, he saw it was Lizzy’s bag from tonight. 

Opening it, he found the expected items. Lipstick, mints, and her badge. He could wait and give it to her later. 

But... if a case should come up in the next two hours, she would need her badge, he thought. _A good enough excuse._

Waving the bag in the mirror’s view, he said, “Dembe, turn the car around.” Neither man, one more than the other, the least bit put out by the five block trek back.

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

_It’s funny, what one thinks of while fighting for one’s life._

Maybe it was a survival instinct or that she had been hanging out with Red too long and had become flippant while staring down the face of evil. But it didn’t seem normal that there were only two prominent thoughts racing through her head at this exact moment. 

One being, that with her attacker’s modus operandi, her life as it was, and the occasional flashes of lightning highlighting his murderous face... all had the makings of a horror film, minus the musical score. 

And the second being, that in less time than it had taken for all her new things to be delivered after her fight with Tom, she was already on the brink of having to order more furniture and other sundry. 

Which was a very optimistic attitude, given her current situation.

The house was tossed, her throwing everything in her wake, trying to slow him so she could get to her gun. 

She felt the thin blade her attacker held, slice through her skin once again. The sudden split of her flesh feeling warm, then stinging hotly, as cool air met the fresh flowing blood seeping from the widening wound, all which was slowing her progress. 

At some point in the melee, she had not only bloodied her face bad enough that she had to keep wiping the ooze from her eyes, but she had sliced a foot deeply enough that she could retain no traction on the slick floor, which hindered her retreat further.

Stumbling to her gun box, she felt a hand grip her ankle, yanking her off her feet. Kicking with all she had, Liz fought for purchase, pulling with her upper body. Her fingertips grazed the edge of the wood, finally tumbling the box to the cluttered floor, spilling its life saving contents. 

She grasped the black metal, attempting to flip, but she was stilled by a steel-like grip on her arm and wrist. 

Pushing harder at the weight on her back with all she had did little to dislodge the heavy burden which held her flat to the floor. Beefy hands suddenly became painfully tight as the man shifted, coming heavily down on her right forearm. 

The resounding snap of the bone was almost drowned out by her pained scream. The adrenaline coursing through her terrified body gave an extra push, allowing her to flip, the pain a lesser of two evils. 

And at this moment, Elizabeth Keen was an expert where evil was concerned. 

She kicked towards his groin, missing by mere inches. Her ankle was caught easily, grabbed harshly then yanked viscously, popping it from its proper place. 

The combination of the arm and ankle were too much for her body and mind to process. 

Liz turned her head, throwing up the evening’s meal and drink. 

His engaging laughter sounding over her sickness made her stomach rebel again. This man was enjoying every second of this sick game he played. 

He stood over her for what seemed an eternity as the woman attempted to regroup which only seemed to amuse the sociopath more. 

He reached, deliberately tugging sharply on her injured leg, ignoring her cries of agony before dragging her carelessly towards the kitchen. Liz wondered, having read the guy’s file, if he was going to retrieve his kit. 

She knew all about the contents of that kit and their purpose. 

With a last ditch effort to escape, she turned to her stomach, grasping uselessly at the floor, her finger nails scraping the thin cracks, breaking as she was pulled along. 

“Help!” An ear piercing scream passed through her parched, dried lips.

The man halted his movements abruptly, a latex glove covered hand going to her face silenced her effectively for a brief moment. 

She bit the hand as hard as humanly possible. “You son of a bitch!” she spat her fury and frustration. 

Struggling with all the strength she had left, she kicked the little table on her right, sending it crashing down the hall. 

No one could hear her struggles. No one knew she needed help. 

Red wouldn’t be here for another two hours, and when he did come back, he’d find her... dead. The very thing he had been worried about happening was going to happen.

She was going to die.

_God, if I ever needed help, now would be the time._

With all that she had in her, she let out a loud terrified scream. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Grabbing the bag, Red exited the vehicle, sticking his head back in the opened door. “Leave it running, I’ll only be a minute.” 

_Unfortunately,_ he thought regretfully. 

He looked up to the sky, squinting after a particularly bright flash lit the heavens in a strobe of varying colors. He loved night time storms, they relaxed him like nothing else. Maybe tonight he would get more than his usual couple hours sleep. 

Glancing at the house, he thought better of his decision to return for a moment. The house was pitch black. But surely she couldn’t be asleep by now? He had only left about fifteen minutes ago.

A low crashing sound drew his attention. Looking down the street both ways, he didn’t see anything out of the norm. The area quiet of traffic or pedestrians even. 

As he went up the first step, his senses tingled. The hair on his neck stood on end. 

Reaching for the pistol at his back, he hesitated, listening out into the night. 

Dembe shut the car down, before quietly opening the driver’s side door. 

Red held up a hand to still the man behind him. Silently taking the second step, he was brought up short when a bone chilling scream filled the air. 

His name bounced down the brick facades lining the street in a nightmarish echo, making his blood run cold.

“ _Lizzy!_ ” 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

The frame of the door and nearby windows shuddered with the force of the door being kicked, then a heavy crashing sound indicated the first door giving way. 

Liz took heart, unreasonable hope rising in her chest. “ _Help!_ ” she continued her entreaties hoping someone was now out there to hear. 

Hitting out with her good hand, Liz heard a crunching sound, glad she had been able to inflict some sort of injury on the bastard. 

He didn’t cry out, but it was enough for her to know he would be feeling an ache for a couple of days, or maybe not at all, if whoever the hell was at the door got in and was hopefully armed. 

The sound of a body or foot connecting with the main door and shattering glass stopped both combatants in their struggles. Instantly, the heavy weight on her lifted and she was able to breath again.

The sound of his footsteps retreating to the back, allowed the woman’s brain to begin functioning again. 

“Elizabeth!” Reddington searched the blackened area religiously, only able to make out a few discernable shapes and objects. His gun arm was lifted at the ready as he swept the room with a professional detachment. But in his mind one thing and one thing alone, screamed out in alarm. 

She could see his silhouette lit by the street lamp in the darkened entryway, followed by that of his friend.

Dembe’s large frame was unmistakable as was the lethal weapon he hoisted. 

“Here!” Liz gasped weakly, rolling to her back with great effort. She whimpered with the pain, black spots blurring her vision. “Kitchen!” she croaked out hoarsely. 

Both men moved forward, scanning for unseen enemies in the darkness as they neared.

Red slipped in the wetness covering the floor, sliding the last few inches to her. He threw his hat, hovering over her protectively, his hand braced by her shoulder. 

“Where?” Red spoke quickly, quietly. His eyes having adjusted enough to see her condition. 

Red glanced up to see Dembe disappear out the opened back door. The house fell silent except for Liz’s labored breathing. 

“Tom?” he whipped off his black scarf, pressing it against a spot where he could see blood flowing on her face in the hazy beam given by the street light.

“Carver,” she weakly whispered. 

Even in the low light, she could see the grimace cross his face. “Are you sure?” The note he had found left on her windshield, flashed vividly in his mind.

“Oh, I’m sure.” She felt the dozens of cuts stinging her skin more acutely now that the adrenalin was leaving her body. 

Red leaned forward, looking at the gash on her head, before adding more pressure to the wound.

“You really _do_ come when called.” she laughed, stopping short when she felt the deep ache in her chest. 

Red blindly felt for a light switch, “Where do you hurt.” 

“Be better to...” she panted with the pain, having moved her leg, “ask where I don’t.” 

She gasped as broken bone rubbed against a raw nerve ending, sending a searing pain twitching through her body. “I’m not sure,” she strived for a lightness after such a dark menacing moment, “but I think my arm is broken.” She sought his eyes. “It is still there right?” 

Light suddenly bathed the hall in a warm glow. Red had left her long enough to find the switch.

Turning back, he choked on the air, seeing her bathed in blood, head to toe. 

Her clothes were a tattered mess of cuts and holes, the blood seeping through the dozens of slashes where the bastard’s blade had made contact. Her arm and ankle were bent at an awkward, unnatural angle. 

“ _Jesus_...” he said breathlessly. 

“That bad?” Liz, now that she didn’t feel overpowering horror, continued to try to lighten the moment when a sharpness in her back left her breathless. Adjusting her position to stop the jabbing agony, a burst of air escaped her battered body. 

“Don’t move.” Red brushed a hand over her drenched brow, wiping away the sweat and blood on his tuxedo pants, uncaring that he was ruining the expensive fabric. “God...” he whispered brokenly. 

“Something hurts,” She arched her back as much as she could without jostling her broken limbs. She tried to move the object herself. 

Gently reaching under her back, Red pulled out a piece of broken pottery, gripping it rigidly. The colored clay bit into his palm, cutting deeply into his skin. It seemed a small penance for being too late, again. 

After a few moments, he hurled the piece against the wall, shattering it further. 

A sound from the back had Red turning fluidly, arm up and gun aimed. His arm steady. His eyes cold and unwavering. 

“Raymond.” Dembe’s soft voice sounded from behind the safety of the wall before venturing out. Red Reddington shot first, then if the person was still breathing, maybe questioned later, if he was in the mood.

Raymond Reddington was in no mood at present, it was abundantly clear. 

“Call the Doctor.” Red turned his troubled eyes back to Liz, his lips pursed tightly. “You’ll be okay, I promise.” he stroked Elizabeth, feeling down her body gently. 

She didn’t even mind as his large hand brushed over her breast. She didn’t even think he was consciously aware of having done so, not meaning to give an arousing touch, but a reassuring one for them both.

His touch reminded her that she was alive and breathing. 

And funnily enough, as his hand brushed her bare thigh, she realized that she hadn’t put her pants on. She had left them laying on her bed upstairs. If she wasn’t hurting so much, she knew she’d be embarrassed for him to find her in only a tank top and panties. 

There was something seriously wrong with her to be thinking of something so trivial, when she was laying broken and bleeding, on the floor.

“I’ll be fine... now.” Her head lolled to the side, the adrenaline having left completely, she felt the heavy weight of sleep coming. 

“That’s right. You’ll have the best doctor and care.” Red attempted to smile, but his lips quivered with the effort, “Don’t go to sleep.” 

“So t-tired.” Liz slurred. 

“I know, I know you are. You have every right to be. You fought hard.” his hand shook as it wiped away the blood still seeping heavily out of her head wound. “Are you dizzy? Blurry vision?” 

She opened her eyes with effort, looking around. “Not really.” her eyes fluttered shut. “Just tired.”

Dembe came back, crouching beside them, “He wants to meet at the safe house, cut our time in half.”

After a few short commands to Dembe, Red turned back to the broken woman on the floor, feeling the bile rise in his throat, knowing what he had to do. 

He cupped her forehead, under the clamminess, he felt the cool. Tiny tremors traversed the entire length of her body. Her eyes were glazed and fixed on his. 

She was going into shock.   
  
Liz’s heavy eyes struggled to stay open and aware. “Is he coming?” she asked almost timidly. 

“Is _who_ coming Elizabeth?” the man thought perhaps she was still in the throes of the horror she had just experienced. “He’s gone. You’re safe with us, safe with me.” 

Liz’s brow furled quizzically as she shook her head slightly, “Doctor.” 

His eyes watered at the reminder, what he was going to do, what he had to do to her. 

“I’m going to have to pick you up.” Red smoothed her brow, then touched his forehead to hers, “And it’s going to hurt like hell, but we have to get you out of here.” Raising a few inches from her face, his tear filled eyes locked with her own. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

She reached to his face, her weak hand shaking with the effort. Touching the outside corner of his eye, a single drop fell, mixing with the ones coming from her own eyes. 

Brushing away the remaining wetness, she streaked his skin red. Her blood marking him. 

Shaking her head negatively, “Helping.” she panted with the effort of talking. 

Taking a few deep steadying breaths, he grabbed the scarf off the floor.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered hoarsely. 

She nodded, then he moved her arm to her chest. She sharply inhaled, the pain agonizing. Her face paled visibly. 

“God, I’m so sorry.” 

He wasn’t sure if she heard his repeated mantra as he continually apologized for the pain he was causing her, but he felt it deep in his soul, so he continued as if it would cleanse them both of this awful moment if he said it enough. 

Pushing back her anguished cries to a corner of his mind, he secured the arm as best he could with the soft fabric. While under the heavy weight of pain, he swiftly wrapped a scarf supplied by Dembe securely around her ankle, holding it in place. 

Red wiped the sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his tux. He fought the tremors of rage and sickness racking his body. 

Swallowing convulsively, he kept down what so desperately wanted to come back up but, just barely. Its acid burning at the back of his throat. The anger roiled inside his mind radiating from him so much, his skin actually burned. 

Finished with his task, he waved away Dembe’s silent offer to take her.

“The blanket.” He pointed to one laying on the floor, near the door. 

“C-Cold.” She mumbled incoherently.

“I know.” He took the blanket, wrapping it around her then hooked his arm under her legs and one behind her back, lifting in one sure motion. The small movement jostled her ankle slightly, she groaned so deeply, he felt it ripple up his arms. 

There had been no strain on her part, but it had exhausted her. She sagged limply into Red’s firm chest. Her head fell back, to hold it up just too much effort on her part.

“Elizabeth!” Red’s stern voice cut through the fog. Mindful of her arm, he cradled her higher on his chest, rubbing his face against her wet one. Her blood and tears mixed with his sweat. 

“Resting,” She fought to keep her eyes open. “You came.” Her head bobbed before resting on his shoulder. “You... came.” 

“How did you know?” Red questioned, remembering she had called out for him during the attack. 

“Didn’t,” she slurred, “only hoped.” 

And with that, she blessedly passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

The fifteen minute drive nearly undid Red. 

He urged Dembe to drive faster though the drizzling rain made the road slick and hazardous. Dembe however, used it to his advantage, sliding around the slippery surface like a pro stock car racer.

Red cradled the bleeding woman to his chest, somewhat reassured by her continued breathing and heart beat, but it wasn’t enough after repeated attempts to wake her, had failed. 

He tucked the blanket and his coat around her trying to trap the his heat inside with little effect. She continued to shiver in his arms, unconsciously curled into his warmth. 

“Dembe?” Red ground through his teeth, his frustration at the breaking point. 

“I can see the doctor’s car ahead.” His friend reassured. 

Shutting his eyes, Red dropped his head, rubbing his face against Liz’s, comforting them both.

Pulling rapidly into the drive, the car slid on the wet concrete. 

Dembe vacated the vehicle before it had been fully placed in park, the gears grinding viciously. Running to the opposite side, the man yanked open the door, stepping back hastily to allow Red to get out with his light burden, which he did with unpracticed ease. 

Hurriedly making their way to the house, Red covered Liz with his body, blocking the rain as they were greeted by the doctor, who immediately began examining his patient. 

The physician ran his hand over the head wound, pushing on the affected area. “Can you hear me?” His voice was raised effectively, but garnered no response. Following the two men, he kept talking, asking questions of the woman. 

“How long since she lost consciousness?” Doctor Bryan removed necessary objects from his bag, placing them within reaching distance. 

“Fifteen minutes.” Red gently placed his precious bundle on the bed, careful of her injuries.

The IV was readied, administered with ease. “It will help with the shock. Did she mention any specific pain?”

“Specific pain! Have you looked at her?” Red knew he was being unreasonable but he didn’t give a fuck. 

The younger man took no offense, pulling a set of syringes from his bag, concentrating on the matter at hand. “Antibiotic and a tetanus shot.” he explained his actions, still very much focused on his patient. 

Tossing the used needles into a surgical pan, the slight man probed the cuts, carefully watching the flow. Reaching for his scissors, he pulled at Liz’s shirt, cutting into the fabric in one long slice. 

“Help me get her up.” he instructed. 

Red slid his hand under the woman’s neck and shoulders, pulling her lax body into an upright position. He helped the doctor remove the last of her bloody garment, holding her naked torso against his clothed one. 

She felt so cold against his heat and he desperately wished he could warm her, but other things must take priority, he knew.

“How much longer?” Red asked sternly. 

“She has a couple of really bad gashes back here.” the doctor snapped right back. “I know my job.” 

After a few minutes, the young man finished his task. 

Easing her down, Red saw the full extent of her torso injuries. Gritting his teeth, his fists clenched tightly, the man fought to control his rage.

“She’ll be fine Mr. Reddington.” The doctor said calmly, gently prodding the wound on Liz’s stomach. Grabbing the needed supplies, he immediately started closing the area. 

Hearing Dembe’s return, Red placed a cloth over the woman’s breasts out of respect for her dignity. 

The doctor had closed the stab wound on her stomach and was now working his way up her torso. He removed the cloth from her breasts, leaning in closer to inspect the deep cut on the upper slope of her mound. 

Red watched as the man’s hands pushed at the cut, his palm grazing her nipple, lifting the pert bud. 

Stepping back, Red quelled the overwhelming instinct to yank the man’s hand away. Closing his eyes, he shook aside the overpowering urge to snap the man’s wrist.  
  
He wondered in the days which followed, if the rage he felt at that moment was for the physician and his right to touch something Red felt so territorial about or his own unconscionable notice of how plump and soft... how very touchable the woman’s breasts appeared even in such a state. 

But admiring them as a man, becoming aroused at the sight, he simply could not... would not allow such a travesty. Not right now. Maybe later when this hell was over. When he wasn’t so anxious and pissed... and terrified. 

Right now, he just wanted her to be all right.

“This one isn’t bad, we’ll just bandage it.” The doctor kept his face close to the area, unaware of the danger. 

“The stomach wound is deep and will have to be watched for infection, I’m afraid.” he sighed heavily, a heavy scowl on the handsome face. “Her neck is superficial, so to speak” he carefully bandaged her rib cage. “He missed anything vital in both areas. So that’s good.” 

The narrative continued “They will be painful, but we’ll manage that.” it was reassured.

He disinfected and bandaged the long gash on her foot. “I would be happier with an x-ray before doing this, but I can feel the damage pretty clearly. I can set it and we’ll boot it.”

“No, you’ll cast it.” Red interrupted. 

“We don’t really have to do that anymore Mr. Reddington.” the doctor knew better than to condescend, but... “With continued care, we will watch for any movement.”

Red silenced the man. “I want her in casts. We’ll discuss the boot later.” 

“Three weeks, then we’ll re-evaluate.” The doctor was not happy, clearly. Gently grabbing the foot, he manipulated it in his hand, hesitating when the woman on the bed stirred. Liz settled back into her slumber quickly and he returned to prodding the area. 

“I can feel it here. I just need to slip it back into place.”

Red nodded, sitting on the bed. He stroked her hair, murmuring to her quietly.

“Is there anyway we can get some ice? I’d like to pack her arm while we’re waiting. Keep the swelling down.” the doctor advised. 

Red inclined his head, pulling out his phone, in seconds the request was accomplished.

Placing the cloth back over her pale breasts, Red stared down at her strained features, upset that even passed into sweet oblivion, she felt the pain.

“Are you ready to set the breaks?” Red demanded tightly. 

The doctor nodded solemnly. 

“Give her something for the pain.” 

“We don’t know if she had a head injury, Mr. Reddington.”

Red considered all his options. He leaned low, bracketing his arms at Liz’s sides, murmuring softly to the woman. 

“Lizzy,” he kissed her forehead lingeringly, his eyes closing to his own pain. “I’m right here... so you just stay with me and soon this will all be nothing more than a bad dream.”

From far away Elizabeth Keen left her place of relative safety for a more inviting atmosphere. She tried to force her eyes to open, unsuccessfully. The white haze relentlessly pulled her back.

Red opened his eyes, his lips brushing her cheek lovingly. His fists tightened into the cool cotton of the sheets below her until his knuckles turned white. 

Liz felt a dry unrelenting set of hands grasp her leg, distracting her from the deep, rich voice cocooning her in warmth and safety. She moved restlessly on the bed, panic rising in her chest which rose and fell laboriously as the persistent hands tried to wrench her from that safe haven... _from that voice_. 

In the otherwise cool room, fine droplets of perspiration ran in rust colored rivulets down her battered body. The reddened sheen covering her rapidly paling skin, stained a grotesque outline of her body onto the ghostly white sheets.

Her body jerked, trying to curl in on itself in defense as the doctor held her foot stationary, causing her to cry out, red tears streaming down her face. 

The doctor skillfully snapped the joint back into place. 

She coughed low in her chest, her shoulders turned inward, the white haze melting into red fog of awareness. She gagged once, then twice. 

Red turned her to her side, just in time to catch what was left of her stomach contents in one of the doctors medical trays. Bracing his forearms tightly under her shoulders, his hands bracketed her head, her tears wetting his palms. 

Edging closer, he lay his warmth over the coolness of her form. Whispering reassuringly to the woman, Red reached between them popping the buttons on his shirt open. 

In a bid to warm the woman, Red lay his bare chest to hers, ignoring how the soft mounds of her bare breasts pressed into him. 

“It’s almost done baby, I promise.” he soothed, his lips brushing against the soft shell of her ear.

Red felt her slender hand grasping for purchase against his inner thigh before bunching what little fabric there was in her trembling hand.

He kept crooning softly to her and was grateful when her head fell limply into his hand as her breath evened out and the tension in her muscles eased. Which was more than he could say for his.

“Sleep, sweetheart,” he coaxed softly. “I’m here.”

Staying close to Lizzy, he stroked her hair, tracing her bloodied features with his thumb and forefinger, smoothing out the pained expression on her delicate features.

“Sir, we need to do her arm.” 

Red blinked a stony gaze, his eyes never leaving her face.

“Do it quickly,” Red punctuated. 

Tightening his hold, Red pressed Lizzy’s small body to his, slowly lifting upright. Her light weight settled into him, her head falling into his shoulder. 

The doctor picked up her arm, manipulating it until Red felt a slight pulling movement. He braced his mind against Liz’s body shaking with the action. 

“You can lay her back down now.” 

Those were the sweetest words Red Reddington had ever heard. He released the tension and anguish he had been holding in, his stomach lurching spasmodically all the same. 

After working steadily for forty five minutes putting on the arm cast and double checking wounds, Dembe and the assistant quietly and efficiently started gathering supplies and cleaning up. The doctor took his leave, instructions left behind. 

Dembe returned to the room minutes later carrying a bowl filled with hot soapy water, clean towels draped over his arm. 

“Raymond,” He set the supplies beside Red, “would you like me to assist you?”

Gently running his hands over Lizzy’s head, Red nuzzled her brow once before looking over his shoulder. “No, but did you get the sheets for the bed and the heat packs?”

Dembe motioned with his head to where the articles lay waiting.

Red sat up and picked up a soft cloth, dunking it in the hot water, wringing the excess out.

Working at an efficient but gentle pace, Red quickly cleaned as much of the blood from Lizzy’s small body possible, for it was imperative he get her dry and warm.

Dembe waited patiently before finally being summoned. “Dembe, grab one of my shirts, please.” 

The large man returned with a soft dark button up, then walked to the large picture window which framed the wall to Raymond’s left, looking out into the night. 

Sitting Liz up, Red slipped her arms through the open sleeves, careful of the thick cast. Buttoning the shirt hid her wounds for which he was grateful. 

“I’m done,” laying her back into the pillow, he took the heating pad Dembe offered, laying it against her abdomen before pulling the blankets up around her. 

Grabbing the water bowl, he bypassed Dembe, heading for the bathroom. “I can take care of that Raymond.” 

Ray set the bowl on the counter top, bracing his hands against the rich marble. Hanging his head, his jaw tightened. 

Releasing a trembling breath, he pushed off the sink and bolted for the toilet bowl. Bracing a hand against the wall and one on the tank, he repeatedly expelled the fear that had plagued him for the last two hours. 

He saw Dembe at his left, a water glass in his hand. Taking it, he swished the lukewarm liquid, spitting it into the water below, repeating until the taste abated. 

“I can’t lose her...” He said roughly, his throat raw. 

“You won’t.” Dembe’s voice held a finality Red cherished. “She will be fine, my friend.” 

Red finally nodded, knowing the truth when he heard it. Leaning into the wall, he steadied himself. 

“Clean up, then I will help you with the bed.” 

Red frowned, then caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He was covered in Liz’s blood. It even showed against the black of his tuxedo pants. 

Her hand prints branded on the pristine white shirt, his forearms, neck and face. His bare chest, a mirror image to her wounds, the outline dotting his flesh.

“I’ll be right out.” He swallowed another rise of bile. 

Throwing the clothes on the bathroom bench, he turned on the shower stepping under the heated spray, watching the red swirl off him onto the floor. 

Leaning into the shower wall, he squeezed his eyes shut against the tears threatening escape. Reaching blindly for the soap, he washed away the evidence of the evening. 

Stepping out, he wrapped the towel low on his waist, searching for something to wear. 

Once in the bedroom, he glanced at his friend, sighing. “We’ll change one side, I’ll move her, then we can do the other side.” 

“Give me your hand,” Dembe unrolled some gauze before tearing off strips of tape, placing them along the dresser. 

Holding his hand out, Red quietly stared at the woman on the bed until Dembe finished his task.

It took only moment for them to change the linens and get Elizabeth situated for the night ahead. 

“I’m going to stay with her a while,” Red needed time alone with the woman. “Why don’t you go get some rest.” 

Dembe nodded, “I have my phone if you should need me.” 

“Goodnight and thank you,” Red thought it needed to be said, especially this night, “for putting up with me.”

“Always,” Dembe nodded his head nobly, walking from the room. 

Red lay flat on the bed, closing his eyes, exhaustion overtaking him. But his mind refused to shut down, replaying the images of Liz, bloodied and broken, in extreme technicolor.

Turning over, he was soothed by the rise and fall of her breast as Lizzy breathed evenly in her sleep. 

He would just lay here a few minutes and rest. Then move to the chair. He just needed a few minutes. 

Wrapping his hand around her cooler one... in time, his breathing slowly matched her own. 

Sleep blissfully came, moments later. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

“Why the hell didn’t you stay with her!” Cooper’s voice sliced through Red’s already pounding head. 

He _should_ have stayed with her, he knew something had been wrong. He had sensed it. 

Glancing through the half-open bathroom door, Red checked on the still sleeping woman... inundated by a surge of emotion. Elizabeth was here, she was safe... and would remain that way, no matter what he had to do. 

“Suffice to say, it’s a mistake that will not happen again.” Instead of wanting to keep the peace that had come between them recently, Red should have dealt with any annoyance that would have arisen.

“Where is she now?” Cooper’s tone was curt. 

“With me,” Red stared at the sleeping woman, frowning. 

“And that would be where?” Cooper questioned. 

“Until she otherwise specifies, she is perfectly safe and is well taken care of, that’s all you need to know.” Red was not open to compromise. 

Harold sighed into the phone. “Are we certain this was Carver?”

“She resembles a fucking Picasso painting.” Red held his anger admirably. “Who else could it fucking be!” 

“I’ll assemble a team and have them at Keen’s house in thirty minutes.” Harold stated. “Can you make it, we need some sort of run down how things unfolded.” 

“When Dembe returns, I’ll meet you there.” He hung up the phone, then dialed again. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Leaving Elizabeth in Dembe’s secure presence, Red drove across town to keep his rendezvous with Cooper. 

Turning the corner, he slowed the car as the street was congested with every sort of Federal vehicle known to man.

Though expecting the fiasco which greeted him upon his arrival, Red quite frankly was in no mood to deal with bureaucracy today.

Media crews were already on site. Feds were literally combing through the bushes, surrounding the neighborhood, let alone Elizabeth’s home. 

Taking a spot that obviously had been left for him, he exited the vehicle, greeted by Samar. 

“Do you think there’s enough people here?” Red pointed to the menagerie surrounding them. 

“It’s one of their own.” Samar shrugged slightly. 

“Oh, they’re claiming Elizabeth as one of their own now.” Red said sarcastically. “Only took some media attention and her losing a couple pints of blood for that to happen.” 

“Is she all right?” Samar asked quietly.

“She’s alive,” the man snapped, causing the woman opposite him to frown and step back. “Sorry, it was a long night.” he instantly apologized. 

Nodding her understanding, Red took her arm, leading her up the stairs to where the others waited. “Come on, I don’t want to have to repeat this twice.”

Stepping through the threshold, Red felt a wave of nausea crash over him. 

The smell of vomit and blood which escaped his senses last night, overwhelmed him this morning. 

“Red, what can you tell us?” Harold and Donald stood gravely before him. 

“This...” he waved at the doors, “is my handiwork. I kicked in both. They were locked and she used her key to get in.” 

“Is that when that happened?” Harold pointed to Red’s bandaged hand.

“No,” Red glanced at the appendage, his tone curt. 

Stepping further into the entryway, he took in the sight of the broken furniture left in the wake of last night’s brawl sprawled through the area... and the blood smeared all over the floor and walls.

Pulling his eyes away from the spot where he had found Elizabeth, Red’s swallowed at the bile raising in his throat as he imagined how terrified she must have been, alone and hurting... thinking she was going to die. 

“When I came in, she was laying there.” He pointed to the hallway. 

He remembered skidding, and could see the imprint where he had knelt next to Elizabeth, clearly out lined on the bloodied floor. 

The flowers he had given her lay trampled and strewn about the room.

His eye ticked spasmodically for the fatalistic symbolism.

The Elizabeth he saw last emerging was self assured, self confident. She was beginning to believe in herself. 

He now feared that her dreams for pushing beyond that self doubt, were just as haphazardly scattered and crushed as the flowers on the blood covered floor. 

He knew she would see this moment as a failure instead of an achievement. 

_Where others hadn’t...she survived._

“There’s blood by the backdoor.” Ressler jotted the note down on his pad, having just spoken with a forensic tech. 

“It may be hers.” Samar gestured to where Red focused his attention. 

“No,” Ressler pointed to the men collecting the evidence. “They said the drops appeared to have fallen from a height of at least six feet.” 

Red’s mouth pulled at the corner. _Lizzy wounded Carver._

“So, Liz got in a few good licks.” Samar grinned. “Check area hospitals, maybe?” she shrugged. 

“He would have handled it himself.” Red muttered then squatted, squinting at a piece of something sticking up from between the floorboards. “What is that?” 

Samar came over, tweezing the piece, holding it up between them. 

“A fingernail.” 

Swallowing convulsively, Red cleared his throat. “So he dragged her from there to the back.” the man concentrated his efforts elsewhere, determined to learn all he could of events. 

Donald walked the scene beside Reddington, noting each and every detail the older man supplied, good little agent that he was. 

Samar stood quietly, arms folded tightly over her chest, the lovely face giving away nothing of her own emotional attachment. 

“Dembe followed the bastard out the back but lost him minutes later. He had a car waiting.” Red finished his narrative. “We immobilized Elizabeth then left.” 

“And Keen didn’t say anything else besides she thought it was Carver?” Donald looked up from his notes. 

“She was bleeding out and in shock,” Red growled. “That she said anythin–”

“Take it easy Red.” Harold stepped between the two men. “He’s only trying to get information so we can help.” 

“Help?” Red stepped forward, threateningly. “It would have helped if you had kept this contained.” the man spewed his fury. “Plug the fucking leak, Harold. I can’t keep her safe if the Press splashes her face across every media outlet available.” he pointed to the farce taking place outside.   
  
“We have, all records have been sealed and tagged.” Cooper mollified. “If they’re tapped, warning flags will go up.” 

“Where’s Hudson?” Red inquired briskly, glancing superficially about the area. 

“He’s out back, we...” Samar started to reply but Red walked away, heading for the area. 

He exited the door, scanning for the dog. 

Hudson cowered over by the fence which ran the length of the property. People parted ways as the man headed for the furry animal. 

Red hunkered down, scratching at the scared animals head before grabbing the leash. 

Samar came to his side, “I can take him if you...”

“She’ll want him.” Red interrupted curtly. “When are you going to be done here?” 

“Another hour or so, I guess.” Samar shrugged her shoulders, glancing about the chaos. “I could call...” 

“Yes, I have Dembe coming to gather her things.”

“Red, are you all right?” Samar asked sincerely. 

“I’m fine.” Picking up the dog, he walked away silently, leaving the woman to wonder in his wake. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Sitting hunched over the silent figure before him, Red held Elizabeth’s hand, stroking it. 

Thoughts of whisking her away to some hidden place away from the danger, wrapping her in a cocoon of safety, had filled his mind from the moment he had sat down. 

With all she had seen and faced, she was still quite naïve. She was capable, but ill prepared to deal with this life. _His life._

A world filled with people that would fight, steal, cheat and even kill to stay ahead of the game. 

To climb the ladder.

With him backing her, guiding her... she could learn. _Without him..._

A soft knocking on the door drew his attention away from his dark thoughts, his turmoil. “Come in.” 

“Raymond...” Mr. Kaplan’s voice calmed him instantly. With this woman beside him, he knew everything would be well taken care of with no involvement or input from him. 

His mouth pulled at the corners slightly thinking that she actually preferred when he _didn’t_ get in her way.

“Kate.” She placed her hand on his shoulder, a slight touch that relaxed him. He felt his shoulders loosen, the sleepiness he’d been fighting all morning making his body sag with exhaustion. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing the rising tide away. 

Kaplan stroked his head lightly, the sensation traversing his entire form. He instinctively fought his desire to give in to the delicious emotions the woman evoked. 

If he didn’t know better, he’d think she was drugging him. There were only a few people Red trusted implicitly and Kate Kaplan was at the top of that list right alongside Dembe. 

“Tell me.” Her voice soothed and calmed his tattered soul. 

Only two words and he unloaded it all. Everything that happened from the time he saw Lizzy in that red dress to the time he passed out on the bed next to her. 

Kaplan sat quietly, listening to the past night’s events, occasionally patting his arm during difficult sequences, waiting patiently until he was composed enough to continue. 

When he was finished, she asked, in her no nonsense way, what he wanted, needed of her. 

“I want her out of that damn house. I don’t want her ever setting foot in there again. I want it gone.” he stated venomously, then seemed to deflate. “But I’m wrong, aren’t I? Deciding that she can’t go back there. It isn’t my decision.” 

“No,” the woman finally spoke. “If you want someone to be the bad guy, let’s have it be me. The house is nothing but a noose around her neck. It needs to go... she needs to move on.” 

Red was taken aback. He expected her usual humorous sarcasm, in that he was being selfish, too overprotective, impulsive. Kate hadn’t even scolded him like she had with the incidents that occurred with his ex-wife. 

She even agreed with him. And no one, in his opinion, was more level-headed then Kate Kaplan. 

“I will take care of everything.” Raymond already felt better. “As for you... you need to rest. So you will get in bed and stay there until I return.” 

She pushed at him, making him leave the chair, urging him to the other side of the bed, guiding his sluggish movements. 

“Shoes...” he kicked them off, “Vest...” he unbuttoned it, pulling it off, “Belt...” he yanked it free of the loops, realizing he was following her low commands without question.

“You’d be a great Dominatrix.” Red slurred his words sleepily as he lay back into the bed, his head landing in the cushy pillow. 

“Who’s to say,” She asked, quietly closing the door behind her, “that was not my first career choice.”

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Red opened his eyes slowly. The late evening sun’s rays were just now lighting the room. 

How long had he slept?

Glancing at the clock, he was surprised to see four hours had passed. His internal clock was definitely off. 

_Damn, Kate Kaplan_. The thought made him smile. 

He stumbled to the bathroom splashing his face with cool water, brushing his teeth, taking a leak and changing clothes.

He then felt prepared to deal with whatever awaited him outside this room. 

The man checked on Elizabeth, placing a phone beside her, in case she needed him.

Walking around the corner to the sitting room, he was slightly shocked to see Mr. Kaplan sitting quietly with Dembe, both happily reading away. 

His eyebrow lifted as he noted the title of Kate’s book, _Lady Kaitlyn’s Lover_.

His estimation of the woman rose by degrees. Dembe had ordered his special platinum edition of Downtown Abbey’s fourth season. It was more than odd to see a big grin on usually placid face.

“Were there problems?” Red questioned. It was very rare that Kaplan stayed on after finishing a job. 

“Are there ever?” she looked up from her book, slightly annoyed. 

“We didn’t want to disturb you.” Kate pulled out her phone, typing into it rapidly. 

Dembe spoke quietly from behind his fully illustrated hardcover, “And I for one, knowing full well you were sleeping with a gun under your pillow... did not wish to die.” he glanced up too. “How would I know if Lady Mary ever finds a happy ending?”

A few moments later there was a knock on the front door. Dembe got up and headed for the source. 

“Do you feel better?” Kate laid her novel aside.

“I do. But then, I did when you came in to the room.”

“Get your nose out of my ass, Raymond. ” Kate got up from her seat, her services needed. She cast a slight scowl to the man as she passed. 

“I don’t believe a woman has requested that of me before.” Red looked off, lost in thought. “If anything, I’ve been asked to linger a bit,” he cut his eyes to hers, a seductive lift of his brows signified his mood, “and instructed to lick t–”

“Yes, and I’m sure you complied... like the good little Submissive you are.” Kaplan sighed. “Deviant.” she stared at him, straight faced. 

“Speaking of which, tell me about the book you’re reading.” Raymond teased. “Any good pages you’ve marked so far?” 

The woman shifted a cool glance. “Try page one sixty seven. You might be amused... now, where do you want this miscellanea placed?” 

Red stepped out on to the drive, finding two large trucks sitting there. Kate came to stand beside him. 

The man moved out of the way of a large rack of clothing being wheeled past. 

“Is this everything?” he enquired.

“The smaller truck holds Tom Keen’s possessions. I assumed you wanted that kept separate, so you could go through it.”

“I do, yes.” Red looked over his shoulder, finding Silas, whom he waved over. “I want everything in that truck scanned and searched... twice. See to it personally.”

“You got it boss.” Silas quipped. “What do you want us to do with it if it’s clean?”

“Donate it to a shelter. Even if the owner couldn’t do anything for society, maybe his possessions will.” Red scoffed lightly. “Did you wave her clothes?” 

“We did. Picked up a couple bugs and trackers, mainly in the coats and bags.”

“ _Asshole_ ,” Red mumbled under his breath, though not as quietly as he thought, when he found Dembe and Silas nodding in agreement with assessment. “What did you do with them?”

“What do you want us to do with them?” Silas asked innocently.

“Put them in his clothing. Let him chase them through the streets of DC.” Dembe and Silas grinned for the irony of it all.

“As for the other trucks, we thought you may be able to direct what stays and goes.” 

They started pulling boxes and totes, Red directed most of it back into the empty truck, after if was found to be clear of any mementoes left by Tom.

The next tote that passed by, caught his interest. “Wait. Let me look at that.” 

He popped the top off, staring inside at Sam’s smiling face, Lizzy beside him, grinning happily in a photo. 

Lifting the album out of the box, he found a stuffed rabbit laying underneath. 

His heart began beating wildly in his chest.

Clasping the album, he reached inside, pulling out the singed rabbit. Squeezing it in his hand, he felt the hardened center, furthering the palpitations in his chest. 

“Raymond?” Dembe had noticed the man’s preoccupation. “Are you all right?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” He transferred the rabbit and album to one hand, closed the lid on the bin, then waved it off. 

Kate stepped next to him, opening her bag. She pulled out a handful of envelopes. 

“Here’s her mail. I all ready took care of having everything forwarded to the address you gave me and the utilities are transferred to you.”

“You’re so efficient.” he caressed her sensually. 

“And expensive.” 

“And worth every penny.” he smiled genuinely enjoying the exchange. 

“If I told you to get down and lick my boots, you’d do it, wouldn’t you Raymond.” 

“Would you like me to?” He leered playfully.

Kate scoffed, “Save it for her.” She thumbed back at the house and the woman sleeping inside.

A little while later, they had Liz’s personal things inside. Her furniture and decorative pieces on the truck, ready for storage. 

And Tom’s things swiped and cleared of any useful items. Money, weapons, blackmail on a couple dozen people Tom had obviously been following, and keys to various banks through out the city, had been found. 

But most importantly... besides Lizzy, alive and well and sleeping comfortably in his bedroom.

 _The Fulcrum_ was finally back in its proper place. 

Raymond Reddington’s possession. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Red glanced up, instantly laying his book aside. He had arisen, his name beckoning him forward. The man leaned slightly, concern on his handsome face. 

Liz struggled to speak again, and thankfully a straw was placed gently between her parched lips. She drank greedily. Sipping the cooled liquid slowly, she tried again but the sound remained deep in her throat.

“I’m here.” He smiled sitting down next to her, smoothing her hair out of her face. Her eyes fluttered open, seeking the man’s earnest gaze. “How do you feel?”

“Like I was attacked,” she told the truth as she knew it, “by a blade wielding rabid dog.” 

The man held the cool water for her to drink her fill. 

“An apt description,” He chuckled, relieved to hear her voice.

She sought his countenance. “H-How long?” 

“It’s Sunday. You slept Saturday away.” He checked his watch, then her person as he had the entire time he had been by her side. “What are you feeling?” 

“Like I need a bathroom.” If her bladder wasn’t so full, Liz might have been embarrassed, but right now there was nothing but an urgent need.

“All right, let’s get you up...” With practiced ease and efficiency, he helped her to sit up and slide to the edge of the bed. “Let me do the work, just lean into me.” 

Standing her with little pain, he righted them both, taking the weight off her leg. 

“Crutches?” she glanced around groggily.

After four tiny stilted steps, he damned her pride. 

“To hell with it.” Bending, he hooked his arms around her, picking her up with ease, walking quickly to the bathroom. He was a bit worried and elated Lizzy hadn’t protested. 

Setting her in front of the toilet, he braced her hand on the bar and turned, only to be stopped by her small voice, “How in the hell am I supposed to...do this?” She gestured to her cast, then her clothes. 

Coming back, he looked her in the eye, understanding how difficult such a situation was for her. He placidly set his features.

“I won’t look,” He made work of the string holding the shorts. “I promise.”

“I don’t care right now,” Liz squeezed her eyes shut, the need that pronounce, “ask me later after I’ve peed.”

His lip rose in amusement. Placing his hands on her hips, Red pushed the fabric quickly down her thighs, then helped her down. “I’ll just be out there...” 

After a few seconds her stream started, her hand gripping the handrail, gasping with relief. 

He walked away, giving her a sense of privacy. He hoped that this didn’t embarrass her because for the next couple of weeks at least, she was going to need someone to be there for these private moments.

The stream finally came to a trickle, then stopped. He heard a long sigh, “Thank you, God.” 

Putting down her toothbrush, he went back, undid the damage he had done, his manner verging on the professional.

“Thank you, Red. I’m...” She blushed a bit, but was truly thankful. 

He gestured to the sink, distracting her. “You want to freshen up a bit?” 

“I would kill to freshen up a bit.” After a few hobbled steps, she set her appreciative eyes on the available seat. 

“You can’t take a shower yet, for obvious reasons, but a good sponge bath is just as refreshing.” Handing her a soft cloth and soap, he stepped back and turned around.

“This smells so good,” Liz had stopped to sniff the fragrance. “It’s just like the soap I use.”

“I sent Dembe back with Mr. Kaplan.” He made mention. “They packed up your things.”

A scowl crossed his brow briefly. “It’s going to be difficult with that arm... isn’t it?” 

Liz looked about her person, the same thought having crossed her mind. She stiffened her resolve gingerly handing the soap and cloth over to capable hands. 

“I feel so lame.” she muttered dejectedly.

“Loose the shirt,” he dampened the cloth in hot water. 

“I don’t think so.” Elizabeth started to object. “I can do this.” 

He waited patiently for her common sense to surface. At length she hesitantly begin to unbutton the shirt. The man shifted his head slightly when she removed it.

She bunched the garment, holding it protectively over her breasts. 

Wiping her down gently, he continually reheated the cloth, at one point, dropping to his haunches, wiping away the last of the blood on her legs. 

Her faint skin was still swirled with the now dried red fluid. It looked like a tan gone wrong.

“What happened to your hand?” Liz asked, grasping at anything to take her mind from the fact that his administrations felt so wonderful. 

“Little accident,” he grimaced slightly. “It’s nothing.” 

“Where are we?” she glanced around her surroundings, not recognizing the room.

“With Tom and Carver hanging around. I went ahead and moved us here. It’s more secure.” 

She watched him wipe down her leg, running the cloth up to her thigh. 

“Lizzy, I know you might not remember a lot...”

The woman wondered where the conversation was leading. 

“Your injuries were... extensive. I just want to warn you.” He bowed his head, hesitating momentarily, cloth poised in the air.

She realized that she hadn’t even looked in the mirror. Looking up, she took in her appearance. 

Her complexion was so pale, the white gauze against the wounds looked dark. Her lip was split, scabbed slightly but healing. 

She gasped, seeing the black threading haphazardly dotting her abused flesh. 

She poked at one set of stitches, surprised it didn’t hurt as much as she thought it would. It looked so grotesque, so ugly, that you would think that it would be as painful to touch as it was to see.

“My God...” She stuttered. She could hardly count the cuts, let alone the threads. 

“He will pay, Lizzy,” Red mumbled. “As God is my witness.” While he had no concrete plans how to exact that revenge, he knew sooner or later something would come to mind. 

That was the time he was looking most forward to... a time when he would face down his demons and in this particular case, her demon. 

_Carver... would... pay._

Their eyes met in the mirror. She looked away from the bleakness, shivering slightly. At times she almost forgot this man was Red Reddington. 

“I guess it doesn’t really matter. It’s just, to see it...” she tried to shrug the matter away. “I can do the front.” she gestured for the cloth. 

“We’ll have to change some of the dressings. So we’re going to have to figure out how to do the front portion, sooner or later.” He stopped when her head dropped.

“Lizzy. I know you’re highly uncomfortable right now. But please, don’t be.” he stated more than asked. 

“I know it might not help,” He gave her the cloth, turning away, “but I’ve been in your shoes so many times... I’ve had to have someone help me in the bathroom, my hands were such a mess.”

Liz felt a smile play at her lips, appreciating Red’s candor. 

“As you can imagine, it’s a bit more extensive for a male than just dropping drawers.” he crooked his brow and tilted his head back and forth. “Probably not the best sight in the world, or feeling. And no... it wasn’t Dembe.” 

Red turned to the pantry to give her privacy, taking his time in gathering supplies that he would need.

“I had buck shot in my back down to my ass, how do you think that was cared for?” he remembered that time, not too fondly. “I get it, your frustration and embarrassment, really I do.”

“I understand what you’re saying intellectually, Red.” she took a cleansing breath. “I’ll be okay. I just woke up. I’m still shaky, hungry. Disoriented” Liz built up her courage. “I’m a little vulnerable right now and not just because of this, I’ll be fine.” She freely admitted her weakness for once. 

With that, she removed the barrier between them allowing it to drop aside. She smiled when Red ducked his head, appreciating his gesture. 

“I’ll hire a nurse for you.” It had been on his agenda. “I don’t know why I didn’t do it yesterday?” 

But between Mr. Kaplan allowing him to sleep and Harold calling every hour on the hour, there hadn’t been a lot of time. 

Washing up, methodically removing the red stain, she finally finished, handing the cloth back. 

Red shifted behind her, soothingly rubbing at her back, removing the thick gauze with care. 

Shivering with pleasure, she leaned into his touch.

“Are you cold?” 

“No, it feels good.” Why lie? If anyone needed something to feel good about right now, it was the woman. 

His only response was to keep up the small circular patterns, which she so enjoyed.

“And you don’t have to hire a nurse.” she extended an olive branch. “It’s only for a couple of days.” Glancing back at him. “She won’t have your touch, of course.” she half-teased. 

Red inwardly rejoiced, but hid his reaction well. “If she doesn’t work out... I’m your man.”

That was the problem, Liz was beginning to notice that more and more, of late. That Red Reddington was indeed, very much... a man. 

The woman was shaky and weak by the end of the ordeal. 

Getting her situated on the small couch overlooking the gardens, Red went about preparing and enjoying breakfast with the woman. 

Really, the whole day passed most pleasantly, at least to Red’s point of view. Lizzy had eaten well and his narratives throughout the day brought more than a few smiles. 

All in all, the day had been brightened both their spirits. 

  
  
~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Heading to his office, Red set about hiring Lizzy the nurses he promised... and tackling the mounting mound of mail piled upon his desk. 

The mail had been piling up, so he took his coffee heading for the office. 

Dembe had arrived ahead of him and was already going through a batch. An hour later, some headway had actually been made when his damned phone rang. Red picked it up, staring at the screen, sighing. 

_Ressler._ His world turned bleak. 

“Yes?” Red said simply. 

“Reddington?” Donald’s monotone voice returned the greeting.

“What do you want Donald?” 

“First, how is Keen doing?” 

“She’s doing well,” The older man replied. “Better actually”

“We’ve found a new victim.” with the amenities out of the way, life moved on in Donald’s world. “We’re wondering if you can ID her?” 

“Send me a picture.” Red instructed. 

“To where?” Ressler was momentarily waylaid. 

Red covered the phone, “Send Ressler an address or a number he can send a picture, please Dembe.”

“Are you there, Reddington?” Samar asked. 

_He hated when they did that._ The speaker phone was such a nuisance. “Yes, I’m here. Dembe will be texting you an address.” 

“Is it secure?” Donald ran true to form. 

“Just send the damn thing, Donald.” Red snapped. “I’ll call you back in a few minutes.”

He closed the phone waiting for Dembe to hand over the laptop. The page finally opened, so the man shuffled through the pictures rapidly. 

Why Ressler had sent six, he didn’t know. But they were from every angle. Red could see in living color, what this woman had gone through. And while it didn’t turn his stomach like it used to, he did feel a great deal of sympathy for her. 

Finally finding one of her face up close. He focused on different features, seeing past the horror in her eyes, the grim set of her mouth and the blood, to piece together the woman she had been.

Flipping his phone open, he dialed Ressler. The phone continued to ring incessantly. He really hated when he told someone that he’d call them right back, then they let the phone ring and ring. 

Ressler was taking a play out of Glen’s handbook, Reddington just knew it. 

“Ressler,” Donald finally spoke brusquely into the phone.

“I don’t know her.”

“You’re positive?” 

“Yes, I don’t know this woman.” Red grated. “Though...”

“What? What do you see?” Samar asked. 

“Look at her wounds, compare them to the other victims. He went out of his way to really torture her.” the words sounded hollow and empty, even to Red’s ears. 

“The others; their face, legs, arms, something on them is always left unblemished. There isn’t one part of this woman he didn’t touch.” Red scrolled continuously back and forth between the photos. “Something’s off.”

“What?” Donald asked, hopefully. 

“If I knew, I wouldn’t have stopped talking.” 

“Yeah well, if anything comes to mind, call.” Ressler would always be Ressler. More’s the pity.

Red shut the phone, leaning back in his chair, grabbing a pile of mail stacked neatly before him.

He rifled through it quickly, sorting personal from junk. Red stopped, holding up an envelope. “Why do I keep getting these?” 

He made reference to the ‘Planning for your Funeral’ leaflet. He questioned Dembe. “Did you put my name on a mailing list?” 

“No...” Dembe did not even look up from his busy work, “not yet.” 

Red scowled. Dembe continued, “Perhaps they think you can send them repeat business?” 

“I would never undercut Kaplan.” Red threw the leaflet aside. 

“That is the parcel Mr. Kaplan sent over this morning, by the way.” Dembe motioned to Red’s right. The man put down his own mail, picking up Elizabeth Keen’s. 

He paid the bills with enough to carry through to the next month. Hopefully, the house would be sold by then, but he’d rather have it out of the way. 

He pulled over the small stack of envelopes addressed to Liz personally, wondering what to do with them.

Red did not believe in invading anyone’s personal space, and normally he would never do so... but there was something peculiar about this set of envelopes, which had caught his attention. 

The post marks were dated from approximately a week back. 

Without hesitation, he sliced the first open with his knife. He pulled out the single sheet, unfolding it, rapidly scanning the neatly typed script. 

His eye ticking as he read it.

_I saw you walking out with Reddington with a bag and then you didn’t come home._   
_I tried following, but lost you. I know you’re staying with him. I can’t even begin_   
_to fathom how that came about. I’m sure it’s for your job, but I have to wonder what_   
_lies he spouted to get you to agree. Don’t believe in the lies, Liz._

At least Tom hadn’t followed them or been able to keep up with Dembe’s erratic movements through traffic. So, there was that at least. 

_It’s bad enough that you’re staying with him so long. But that you enjoy that time_  
 _spent with him is mind boggling. I heard you laughing at the Blacksite_  
 _when he was talking to you. Don’t lose sight of what your job is, Liz. He’s a criminal._  
 _A monster. A demon. If you give me a chance, I know we can bring him down to his knees._

How long had she been receiving these and said nothing to him. The man’s ire rose. It may sound on the surface, like the ramblings of an insane man, true...but Red saw a definite threat.

The Blacksite wasn’t that populated a place, so for him to have missed Tom, meant Red wasn’t focused. That would change. 

Not that Lizzy was going anywhere anytime soon, but maybe, if Red was alert and ready, he could catch the prick and take him down. Because it was very obvious, Tom had gone around the bend. 

Red slammed the papers down, his blood boiling. He stood, pacing slowly back and forth. 

Anger was unproductive, he had to rid his mind in order to function properly. 

He set about doing so, with the one person who was always capable of putting his world in order, no matter how chaotic. 

He didn’t understand it, but he no longer denied it, if only to himself. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Red entered their bedroom... when it had became ‘theirs’ he had no clue. 

If he were to venture a guess, it would be when Lizzy demanded he sleep, not in the chair beside her where he kept vigil in case she needed assistance... but in the bed beside her.

Due to the unusual circumstances, it was a practical solution. Lizzy often needed help in the middle of the night. 

It did not negate, however, how much it meant to him that Elizabeth had grown to accept his presence and even welcome it. 

Turning on a low light, he slowly eased to the bed beside Elizabeth. 

Pulling back the blankets, he scooted closer, raising the back of Liz’s shirt, staring at the black stitching. 

Touching one of the small cuts, he felt the cool of her skin. _Good, no infection._

Tracing a longer cut, Red scowled, then smiled when Lizzy sleepily swatted at his hand, scratching at the itch his activity produced. 

He felt his earlier anger melting into oblivion.

Running his fingers against the threading with a more pronounced touch, she mewled softly, yawning and stretching awake. 

He leaned closer, his tone soothingly low. “You want me to take some of your stitching out?” He grinned when the woman rubbed her ear on her shoulder, taking away the shiver he had caused. 

It had only taken him a short time to discover one of Elizabeth’s weaknesses.

She was very responsive to the most sensitive of touches around her ears and throat. With that knowledge, he never failed to take advantage of any opportunity presented. 

Holding his position, his tone deepened, “Or do you want to wait for the nurses?” 

Liz rubbed the tingles along her neck, opening her eyes slightly. “You do it.” she said around a yawn, before she really considered the implication.

She had not wanted the nurses pawing all over her personal space. And then she remembered... Red would be in her personal space. 

“I’ll be right back.” the man rolled from the bed crossing to the bathroom, coming back moments later with little scissors and tweezers. 

“Did you sleep well?” he made small talk, sensing an awkwardness now that wasn’t there before. He was slightly amused, also sensing the cause. 

“Yeah.” She stared at the covered windows blocking out the sun. “What time is it?” 

“Almost ten.” Red gently raised her shirt, turning her more to her stomach. “I bet you’re hungry. You didn’t wake last night.” he began the task at hand. 

“I can wait a little bit.” She hugged her pillow, rolling over, giving him a better view of her back. “Anything going on this morning.” it was her turn to make small talk. She found the situation suddenly unbearably intimate. 

His hands were warm and sensitive and it was very pleasurable, to have him remove the burdensome thread. 

Red knew sooner or later, Liz would start asking questions as she became more coherent. 

It seemed today was that day. It was such a simple thing for her to ask, but not an easy thing for him to respond to since he promised never to lie to her. 

_Why he had promised that..._

If he told her about the new victim, she’d fret about it all day. And the letters... should he confront her about them?

She was still weak, fatigued. Getting into an argument with her now would tire her further. Which would make him a huge asshole.

There had to be a middle ground. 

Maybe there was? 

The letters, he decided to hold off on. They could wait. She was safe here and would continue to be so, as long as she was with him. 

Tom could keep sending his incoherent prose all he wanted because he was bound to slip one day and perhaps reveal his whereabouts. 

The other problem was easy enough to fix, because she had been placed on medical leave. 

“Donald called,” She tensed, until he stroked her back gently with his fingers, eliciting a shiver and an instant release of the tension.

 _Another place she likes to be touched._ He categorized, filing the knowledge away mentally. 

“There’s been another victim.” He tweezed a piece of thread, pulling it free. “And before you go off and start thinking about it all day and tiring yourself out - stop. I will be helping them.” 

“If I could just see the...”

“Cooper said not to give you anything.” 

“He doesn’t have to know.” 

“No.” He raised the shirt further, snipping at a longer cut. “You’re on medical leave. You’re supposed to be resting and that’s exactly what you’re going to do.” 

“I can help. I’m not...”

“I said, no.” He chuckled silently when she fell silent, pouting into her pillow. “This damn thing keeps falling in my way.” he had attempted another section of her body, only to be frustrated by the fabric. “Take the shirt off.” 

Red helped her with the sleeves. “I know you’re capable of looking at notes, Lizzy. But you wouldn’t stop there.” he knew the woman well. “You’ll keep going until you’re beyond exhausted.”

Tenderly skimming a gentle down the curve of her spine, he smiled as the woman’s flesh erupted in goosebumps. “You don’t trust me?

She shifted her head quickly, frowning at him. “Yes, I do.” 

“Then trust me when I say, I will do everything I can to find him.” He didn’t add that when he did find Carver... well, let’s just say Red Reddington believed in an ‘eye for an eye’ retribution. “Roll over.” 

He handed her the discarded shirt, helping keep it in place over her breasts as she flipped. She trembled slightly as she settled. 

“Are you cold?” he had noticed the fact. 

She shook her head, grimacing as she adjusted her position. 

“Your leg?” He grabbed a fluffy pillow, stuffing the cushion beneath her leg, sensing the problem. 

Liz thanked him with a silent nod of gratitude. 

“I’m not asking, just wondering.” she couldn’t get it out of her mind. “Has he gone after Edward yet?” 

Red leaned in, closely examining a cut on her stomach. She visibly flinched. “Did that hurt?” 

“No...” she answered a little too quickly. 

He grinned, “Ticklish?” 

She narrowed her eyes, making him laugh. “You act as though I’ll use that knowledge to my advantage one day.” 

He touched her with more pressure, before cutting the thread. “No, he hasn’t gone for Edward yet.” Her stomach tightened when she felt his breath skirt over her warm flesh. 

His glanced at her, his gaze a noncommittal one. This woman was most sensitive to touch. Never a bad thing in his point of view. 

Red Reddington enjoyed all aspects of women. Their weaknesses, strengths, insecurities, confidence... the whole package fascinated him. 

Lowering his head, he went back to work. “Besides, I think Carver made the team following Edward.” 

“Why do you think that?” She gasped when his index finger skimmed lightly against her belly button. 

“With where I’ve sent him, Carver has had ample opportunity to make a grab for Edward.” Red blew across her stomach, brushing off the stray threads. And if he was honest with himself, hoping for a reaction from her. And he got one when her stomach rippled and her eyes fluttered closed. 

Finishing his task, Red helped the woman back into her shirt, averting his eyes as she buttoned the lapel. 

“What are you going to do?” 

“Get you dressed and fed.” 

“I meant–”

“I know what you meant. Let me worry about that. All that’s important right now is you.” 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Liz’s favorite parts of the day were when they dined together. She enjoyed watching Red Reddington being domestic, but mostly she had grown to love the discussions that took place over the meals. 

For the first couple of days, Dembe had kept his silent vigilance off to the side, as was his way.

“I’ve been trying to get him to eat with me for years but he refuses.” the man explained, having seen the situation vexed the woman to no end. 

“You steal my fries.” Dembe had mumbled. 

And it went on from there. Friendly banter between the two men who had known each other for years. 

Both so different, but yet so similar in nature. One boisterous, the other quiet. Outgoing, shy. Impulsive, cautious. Oil and water, but they mixed together somehow just perfectly.

After Dembe had left the room one day, Liz asked Red why the large man really refused to sit at his table.

“I made the mistake of taking him with me to meet an honest to goodness, mobster.” Red waved his fork in the air. “Dembe saw this guy’s bodyguards sitting at a different table, eyes on both doors. So of course, he picked up the habit.” he swallowed his food before continuing. “Occasionally he’ll join me, but it’s very rare.” 

They’d been dining for about ten minutes when today, Dembe made his appearance. 

Red continued his story, the narrative nearing the end, “Natalia and I had a pleasant night then Dembe and I left in the morning.” 

Dembe shocked Elizabeth totally by bringing his plate and coffee, taking a place across from Red at the table. 

Dembe, while cutting into his sausage, scoffed loudly.

“Dembe...” Red sighed, “ _I’m_ telling this story.” 

“What?” Liz glanced between the men, one perturbed, the other amused. “Okay, what’s going on here?” she could not hold her own smile. 

“Nothing.” Red sipped his tea, giving the other man an ominous brow. The muscled man smiled in return to the glare he was receiving, popping a piece of bacon in his mouth.

“Dembe. What’s he hiding?” Liz was all ears. “Come on!” she beseeched. “Now I know something happened. You have to tell me!” 

Red sat back in his chair, folding his arms leisurely. Dembe immediately pulled his chair closer to the woman, eager to tell his version of the events. 

Red accepted his fate with good graces. 

“He’s leaving out... that another woman that had been interested in him that night, told Natalia that he had been making advances to _her_.” the gory details were gleefully related. 

“I can’t speak of the events that took place _after_ he left with Natalia, but I do know sometime during his stay there... Natalia left with his pants and the phone from her room.” Dembe shook his head woefully, embarrassed for his friend. “He had to walk back to our rooms in his oxford shirt and boxers... and nothing else.” 

Liz giggled behind her hand, envisioning Red walking straight and proud through the hallways, half naked. She wondered if he had put on his fedora? 

“Why didn’t you just call Dembe to bring you some pants?”

“She left his phone at the front desk.” Dembe was only too glad to supply that bit of information. 

“Look who’s a heavy sleeper.” Liz poked fun at Red. 

“We never did actually get to _sleep_.” Red poked right back. “When she received a call from her man in Tunisia, I showered.” He sipped his coffee. “I should have left her basking in the afterglow before making myself vulnerable or better yet, I should gone to my room.” He shrugged, then took a bite of his waffle. 

“Why didn’t you?” Liz asked curiously. 

“Truthfully, I was hungover. An oddity for me.” he now knew why however. “I had a splitting headache and felt like hell.” he remembered the incident but not fondly. 

“By the time I went walking off to my room, I could have given a damn about what I was or wasn’t wearing.” he looked at Dembe meaningfully. “Really, everyone should have been happy I got dressed as much as I did.” 

“What had you been drinking?” 

“The usual. Which is why I went looking for her.” Red smiled. “It wasn’t until I tracked the little minx down, that she confirmed she had spiked my drink when I was distracted.” 

“So that’s why you always carry your glass or have it in reaching distance now.” Liz finally understood. “What happened to her?” 

“I turned her in on a small drug charge.” he held up a stilling hand. “Had to serve only a year, but for her it was pure torture.” he offered a sympathetic face. “I imagine she’ll be at Mark’s this year trying to rebuild her contacts... and to kill me.”

 _Great_... thought Liz, as if it wasn’t enough, she was nervous as hell to be around his friends, now she had to deal with one of Red’s old lovers as well. 

She was aware that she paled in comparison to Madeline. Who knew what other type of women she would be compared to while there. This was becoming more difficult as they went along. 

Dembe finished off his breakfast, then informed Red he was going to check in with the guards. He excused himself and left. 

“What’s wrong?” Red stacked his dishes, pushing them to the side. 

“Nothing...” She fiddled with her napkin. A sure sign to Red that something was in fact, bothering her. 

“Lizzy. I promised not to lie to you. I would hope you would return the favor.” He added mumbling, “At least most of the time.”

“Exactly how many of your old lovers might be at Mark’s?” 

“A couple, maybe. Why?” 

“I’d like to prepare myself.”

“I will be there you know.” he reminded. “You won’t have to face them alone.”

“Yeah, until you go off for something work related or I go to the bathroom.” she sighed heavily. “Women have a weird habit of cornering one another in the ladies room.” 

“I did not know that.” he confessed, holding his amusement. “Listen, most of my old paramours are more concerned with my demise and the method thereof... they probably will not even notice you are about.” 

“Thanks...” the woman replied peevishly. “That makes me feel _so_ much better.” 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

“Lizzy, I got you a little gift.” Red said, rounding the corner into the bedroom. “And I think you’re really going to enjoy it.” 

“What is it?” She asked warily.

“Dembe’s bringing it... I think?” Red glanced back out the doorway. “He was playing on it in the drive...” he smiled, backing out of the way, “oh, there he is.”

Dembe came barreling around the corner on a motorized scooter, pulling up beside the smiling woman.

“For me?” Liz was honestly touched by the gesture.

“Yes, though I’m second guessing myself, seeing how fast that thing goes.” Red cast Dembe an obscure look, as he helped Liz into the seat.

“I won’t go fast.” She said, looking over the controls.

“Yes, and the sun won’t come up tomorrow.” Red quipped benignly.

Dembe smoothed his hand lovingly down the side of the black shiny exterior.

“This goes forward,” He showed her the movement on the handle bar, “this is backwards.”

“How cute, its even got a little basket.” she traced the basket happily.

“Well, try it out.” Red waved her forward. Backing himself and Dembe out of the way when she lurched forward then spun in a quick arc.

“Wow...” she was visibly impressed, “this thing does have power.”

Dembe nodded knowingly. Red gave him another obscure look.

“Yes, it does. So be careful.” another look was tossed Dembe’s way. The stoic man’s face was all smiles.

Liz eased the handles forward, smiling as the contraption moved quickly to the door.

“Ahh, blessed freedom.” She backed up hastily, grabbing her book from her table then plopped it in her basket before taking off. “Thank you guys so much. I love this.” her voice faded as she disappeared down the hall.

“I think we’re going to regret this, Dembe.” Red philosophized, sighing heavily upon hearing a loud man’s yelp off in the distance.

“Sorry...” the woman truly sounded apologetic.


	4. Chapter 4

While Lizzy played on her scooter, Red got busy on the rest of his day’s routine. He opted for a quick call to Dembe through the walkie. 

“Dembe, did the mail come yet today?”

The large man came in a minute later, carrying a box full of envelops. 

“Is Elizabeth’s in here as well?” 

“Yes...” Dembe frowned as he watched Red pull out a handful, swiftly tossing aside letters, before picking up another stack. “Is there something wrong?”

“It seems Sleeping Beauty back there has a stalker.” Red shared. “A stalker who enjoys writing. I was looking to see if he sent any new delightful thoughts for the day.”

Dembe picked up a stack, searching through it, finally finding her name, typed on a plain envelope. “Is this it?” He held up the small letter.

“That’s it.” Red snatched it out of his hand, working on opening the tab.

“You know, it _is_ a federal offense to open someone else’s mail.” 

Red eyes flickered with amusement. “How ever will I live with myself?” he asked as he pulled the letter out, reading it aloud. 

_Where are you? I know you’ve been injured. You’re not with family or at the hospitals._   
_I checked. No one has spoken with you. No one has seen you. Reddington seemed upset,_   
_so obviously he doesn’t know where you are either. Liz, call me. You know how to find me._   
_I can help you._

“Seems he knows about her injuries.” Red breathed easier. “He’s a bigger idiot than I thought, if he doesn’t think I’d have her with me.” 

“Raymond...” Dembe held up more envelopes, frowning. “Is this from the same person?” 

“It appears to be.” He took it, looking at the post date. “Let’s make sure there aren’t anymore.” 

They quickly sorted out all the mail, finding nothing else. So Red sat back, reading them aloud as he had the first. 

_I’m positive he has you now. He mentioned you. If you could somehow persuade him to_   
_bring you out. Use your injury to your advantage...I could find you and get you to_   
_safety. Try, Liz. Don’t get lost in his lies._

“When have you mentioned having her?” Dembe enquired.

“I don’t know?” Red muttered, thinking back. “Cooper and her team knew the first day, the team asked about her on one of the phone calls when we talked about a victim.” Red ran his hand over his forehead, lost in thought. “I don’t recall ever mentioning Lizzy to anyone.” 

Dembe racked his brain, coming up empty. 

“If I start to say anything in regards to her outside these walls or the car, slap me, will you.” 

“Most assuredly.” 

Red cut amused eyes to the man, “You’re a good friend, Dembe.” 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Over the next couple days, they came to an understanding and developed a routine of sorts, one both found comfortable. 

Red hadn’t gone any further than her voice carried, which made him comfortable. The only times he left were for quick trips to the Post Office, none of which lasted more than an hour... which Liz found reassuring. 

She would have thought she’d feel awkward as hell, being in such close proximity to Red, but she hadn’t. They were all adults here and the circumstances unusual. It hadn’t been as bad as she had anticipated and believed they were handling the situation very well, all things considered.

But one day, Dembe had hinted towards some business deal that needed Red’s attention. She noticed that the man immediately waved off the task. It was then Liz realized, Red had literally been putting off everything to be here with her. 

While she had enjoyed his company, he had a business to run. Traveling to do. Carver to find. He couldn’t put it off for the next six or seven weeks. 

One morning shortly thereafter, business reared its ugly head and Red needed to address the problem. 

Assuring the man she was perfectly comfortable where she was and promising to not tell anyone of her whereabouts... did Red finally concede and attend to the matter at hand. 

Liz sat in the back pool area, book in hand, her foot elevated to a comfortable position. Sitting the paperback in her lap, she reached for her ice tea, smiling softly as she watched Hudson pout on the floor near the doorway. 

For the first couple of hours, the dog had sat by the front door, looking forlorn and lost with Dembe’s departure. She had coaxed him with treats to follow her. Even so, it was clear how much he missed Dembe. The animal would raise his head hopefully each time he heard the door open.

Red and Dembe had been gone two days now and, as promised, she hadn’t left the house nor told anyone her location. And she hadn’t wanted to. 

Aside from the heavy casts, the slightly stoned feeling she carried throughout the day and the maniacal killer hunting for her... this was the most relaxed she had been in a long time.

Maybe taking a little breather wasn’t so bad. 

She felt her mind clearing a little more each day. After being away from work, she felt fresh and renewed. Which probably made sense, considering she hadn’t taken a vacation since working with Red. 

Not that he was to blame. Oddly of late, it seemed she had blamed him for everything wrong that had happened in her life. 

She knew, without doubt, had she even hinted that she needed a break, he would have shipped her off to a private tropical island, knowing Red. 

But things had been so tense at home, work was her salvation.

This break from Tom and his untimely visits and calls, had been needed. 

In the quiet, she had finally taken the time to process, to reflect, on their relationship and had found, in this instance... absence did _not_ make the heart grow fonder. 

Liz had let the familiarity she had once felt with Tom, blind her to how seriously clouded her judgement had become. She needed to let the past go and move on. 

It was not certain if the man would actually leave her alone, however.

He wasn’t her husband any longer. He certainly wasn’t the man she had married.

Tom Keen wasn’t even his name. He was a virtual stranger. Everything she thought she knew about the man, was a lie. The Tom Keen she knew... didn’t exist. 

It was all a charade.

Red, on the other hand, had tried to be as up front as possible. And he had been right, she hadn’t always believed him. 

When he had taken a chance, giving her more information, she believed he had manipulated the situation. And in the end when she found that he hadn’t, she never apologized for her earlier assumption.

She was abrupt, sometimes down right rude with the man, but he was always there when she needed help. No matter if it was work or of a personal nature...

She looked around the beautiful room, sighing. And even here, he was seeing to her comfort and safety.

He had handled her tantrums about Tom with understanding patience. Then picked up the pieces left behind when her world had unraveled. 

Which said a lot about both their characters. 

While Red offered a shoulder to cry on, supporting and encouraging words, and in the end she, having realized the truth about Tom, being presented with that beautifully restored music box had touched her heart and in a manner of speaking... restored her soul.

While she, on the other hand, was always the first to say, I told you so. To rub salt in open wounds. 

What was more disturbing, she had that character trait before Red had even come into the picture. She had been called single-minded more than once in her life. ‘By the book’, black and white, no gray areas.

That was Elizabeth Keen. 

The muffled sound of the front door closing broke her reverie. 

One of the guards was making his afternoon rounds.

“David?” She set her book aside, expecting to see the young guard. Hudson stood, wagging his tail, excitedly dancing in place. 

“Two days I’ve been gone and you’re on a first name basis with the guards.” Red stepped through the archway casually, tossing his hat on the couch.

“Red!” She smiled, happy to see him again. “I didn’t expect you back so soon.” she sat up straighter, her smile widening. “How did it go?”

Hudson sniffed him, waiting for his customary pat on the head before taking off in search of Dembe. 

Red poured a drink, then sat down next to her. “As well as could be expected.” he took a long drink from the tumbler, rubbing his neck, “God forbid I should take some real time off. Everything would fall apart.” 

“What happened?” She took the glass out of his hand, bringing it to her own mouth. 

Red took her chin in his hand, making her face him. 

She offered him a puzzled look.

He quirked his brow, then took the glass out of her reach. 

“I am of legal age, you know.” Liz’s brow crinkled, a derisive sound escaping her throat. 

“You are also high as a kite.” the man reached over, substituting her ice tea, placing it in her hand. He smiled when she scrunched her nose with disdain, but she sipped the cool beverage regardless. 

Just shipping issues,” he waved aside the problem, for the whole trip was a waste of time, in his humble opinion. 

On top of that, Ressler had called with a new victim. The pictures were the same as the first. Bloody and gruesome. And they still were nowhere near to closing in on Carver. 

Red hadn’t known the victim, but there was something about her that spoke volumes to him. It was frustrating as hell because she was trying to say something that he simply could not hear at this point. But he would soon, hopefully. 

Red dismissed all else, leaning into the woman’s sphere. “I want to hear all about what you’ve been doing.” 

“You’re looking at it,” she waved her hands expressively about. “They wouldn’t let me do much of anything. The guards and nursing staff... they’ve been bossy, but very attentive.”

“Were they unkind to you?” Red’s scowl deepened. 

“No, not at all.” she laughed musically. “Red, I was just grabbing my water from the side table and they came running. It was ridiculous.” she pulled a cute grimace. “Oh, they started me on some minor exercises to keep the arm and leg flexible, I guess.”

While he had left instructions for staff to make sure Elizabeth didn’t fall, they perhaps had gone a little overboard in their attention. Still, she was well and no accidents occurred, so really, he wasn’t going to actually complain.

“You’ll be thankful later,” it was prophesied. “Did the Post Office make contact?” 

“Yes,” she brightened. “Aram wanted to send a card, but I told him you’d pick it up when you came by. I didn’t know if that was okay to say?” 

“It’s fine,” Red dreaded the fact. “I have to go in shortly anyway.” 

“Can’t it wait? You look exhausted.” Liz noticed the dark circles under the man’s eyes.

“I want to get it out of the way and come home.”

“Is there a problem?” she was suddenly on alert. “News on Carver?” 

“I have their next Blacklist name.” 

“The next... but what about Carver?” she asked anxiously. 

“Don’t concern yourself with him. Everything that can be done...” he dismissed airily. “This next case should be cut and dry. A couple days out at most.” 

“Who are you going to give it to?”

“Who do you think?” Already knowing the answer himself, he was curious if she thought the same.

“Ressler?” she practically giggled her glee. 

Red smiled his amusement. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Later that day, Silas came through, after Red had left. An easy camaraderie had developed between he and Elizabeth Keen. 

They often chatted frequently of late, the woman found the man interesting, articulate and amusing. 

“Any problems today?” Elizabeth had noticed a particular twinkle in the grey eyes this afternoon. 

“Just that annoying neighbor kid tossing his ball into the yard again.” Silas checked a window lock. “Joe’s gonna pop it one of these days.” 

Liz held her smile, “What is it with you guys and that kid? Why does he bug you so much?”

“Every time he throws that ball over, he tries to scale the fence, which sets off the alarm, which someone has to go check out.” 

The radio on the man’s belt started chiming an alert. Silas sighed heavily.

“This makes three times today.” He raised the radio to his mouth, clicking the button. “Anyone got that? I’m with...” the grey eyes filled with mirth as he glanced at the other occupant of the room, “... _her_.”

“Copy,” He received a reply, absently hooking the radio back to his belt. 

“Why don’t you guys ever say my name?” she was curious. 

“Truthfully?” he asked innocently. 

Elizabeth spread her hands slightly. “Of course.” 

“Most of the guards forget your name.”

She gasped her shock. “But I know _their_ names.” 

“Those aren’t their real names.” he managed very straight faced. “If we told you that, we’d have to kill you.” 

The beautiful mouth fell agape. Silas burst out chuckling. 

Elizabeth’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, getting the jest. “Oh, very amusing, you big oaf.” 

“You wouldn’t happen to know if Red’s picked up my mail, would you?” she continued, her tone less acerbic “I ordered stuff and I’m sure it’s being delivered and my bills...”

“I saw a box in the foy– ” Silas’ reply was interrupted by Joe’s deep voice bitching morosely. The radio sounded crystal clear, almost as if the man was in the same room. 

“I don’t wanna do it, but I have to take this kid out.” Joe grumbled belligerently. 

Liz held her fingers to her ears, grimacing slightly as the berating continued at a slightly higher magnitude. 

“Hey, you little bastard!” the man screeched at his new adversary. “You want this ball stuck up your ass!” 

“How many times has he set off the perimeter alarm in one day?” Liz chuckled her appreciation of the situation. 

“Twelve,” Silas tried to hold his own amusement. 

“Pop the ball.” She shrugged casually. 

Silas laughed, but she continued, “I’m serious. He’s just jacking with you now. He knows it’s pissing you off.” The guard was directed. “Tell Joe, I said to pop it and toss it back over.” 

“You’re serious?” Silas was happy.

“Yes, he’s going to keep doing it just to spite you.”

Silas shrugged, keying the mike. “ _She_ says to pop the ball.” 

“Really!” Joe came back excitedly. “ _She_ said that?” 

Liz waved him forward, taking the radio. “Yep, and throw it back over the fence.” 

“Your orders will be followed to the letter, Ma’am.” she could hear the glee in the hardened ex-military man’s retort. 

Liz smiled, when they heard a loud pop and what could possibly be misconstrued as maniacal laughter over the radio. 

“That man enjoys his job too much sometimes.” Silas smiled warmly at her. 

She held up the radio, thumbing the button. “If he throws anything else over, keep it. And if he tries to climb over again, call the cops on him. His parents need to step up and corral that kid.” 

A round of the Security ‘copying’ her orders came in quick succession. She grinned, returning the communication device to it’s rightful owner. 

“You just made everyone unbelievably happy. I’ll go check that mail for you.” the man nodded his approval, the action meaning much to the woman. “By the way... my name is Silas.” 

“Your _real_ name?” she queried. 

He pulled a face, shrugging apologetically. “We can’t go there, Ma’am... remember?” 

“Oh, get out.” she exclaimed, exasperated. 

He came back a minute later, carrying a large basket. 

“Is that all mine?” She asked aghast, clapping her hands together gleefully. 

“No, I think some of Red’s is in here.” he glanced down to his burden. “You want me to sort it real quick?”

“Just bring it to me each day and I’ll do it.” she waved him over. “It might help Red out.” 

“All right. I’m gonna go check on the guys, especially Joe.” he threw out a careless thumb over his shoulder. “See that he hasn’t aerated the kid.” 

Liz’s shoulders shook with amusement as she sorted the stack of mail. Seeing as there were so many different aliases for Red, it took a few minutes to organize it all.

She opened an early festive birthday card from her Aunt, smiling. As expected, the inevitable gift card she knew would be inside slid from the hidden folds. 

A hundred dollars for Victoria’s Secret. _Not bad_. Much better then whatever _Gypsy_ outfitter her Aunt had picked last year. 

Liz didn’t know what the woman had been thinking. Not once in her entire life had Liz ever dressed like a hippie/gypsy. But she had purchased some nice candles and funky jewelry, so it wasn’t a complete loss.

Elizabeth read the inside, smiling at the birthday wishes, which also included a quick update on the family. The woman was pleased to hear that everyone seemed to be doing so well. 

She sat the card aside, reaching for the next letter, her thoughts still with the lovely sentiments expressed. 

Absently sliding the single sheet of paper free, she automatically perused the neatly typed script. 

_For someone who claims to care for you so much, I find that bastard Reddington has left you injured and alone. I’m sure he’s given you no chance to escape or even call for help. Probably surrounding you with armed guards who watch your every move. Putting you under lock and key, like the prisoner you are. I’ve been searching, but still haven’t found you. But I will, have faith._

Scowling darkly, Liz examined both sides of the letter and envelope yet again, looking for clues as to who might have sent such a disturbing letter. 

There was no address or name aside from hers. 

Picking up her phone, her decision made, she dialed with trembling fingers. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Red and Dembe waited patiently as the elevator did its thing. 

Red glanced at his friend. “I miss elevator music.” 

“No, you do not.” Dembe was relatively sure. 

Red held his smile with difficulty, appreciative of the other man’s amazing delivery. The doors slid open, both men exiting in unison. 

“My dear Agent Navabi.” Red removed his hat, smiling as the beautiful woman approached. “How are you this fine day?” The man literally oozed charm and sophistication. 

The dark haired woman nodded a hello, more to Red’s associate than himself, Reddington noted... his amusement returning two fold. “I’m well,” she reluctantly gave her attention over. “You?

“Glad to be home.” 

“I’m sure you are.” She chuckled at the happy man. 

Ever since Liz had been staying with Reddington, he seemed more relaxed and cheerful. Not that he wasn’t normally, but this was genuine. No façade in place. 

Red’s smile widened, his thoughts turning introspective for a beat, thinking about who was waiting at home until he noticed Navabi’s lips quirking slightly. 

Red smiled back, his eyes twinkling mischievously. 

Dembe ducked his head, hiding his smile. Obviously, he wasn’t the only one who noticed the change in Raymond since Elizabeth had been staying with them. 

“What are you doing here, Reddington?” Ressler enquired, having entered the Pen. It was odd to hear Donald actually sound pleasant for once, or as pleasant as he could. Red didn’t believe it came natural to the Agent.

“I have a new name.” Red glanced around expectantly, frowning. “Where’s Aram?” 

Samar pointed at the second floor landing.

Aram glanced over the metal railing having noted the attention suddenly directed at himself. He offered a quick wave, picking up his pace, the man beside him doing the same. 

As he reached the bottom floor, Aram fidgeted with his tie and straightened his hair. Red assumed he was preening himself for the beautiful ex-Mossad agent. And who could fault the man? 

“Mr. Reddington, you’re back.” Aram clumsily shuffled a pile of folders from one arm to the other, holding out his hand in greeting. 

Red took the offering, smiling kindly at the man. He liked this young man who didn’t put on airs. Aram was truly a kind, caring person. As genuine as they came. It didn’t hurt that the computer expert could be offhandedly amusing and was more often than not, Red’s inside man. 

Red took great pains not to take advantage, or get Aram reprimanded, seeing as he often went out of his way to help or call Red when Lizzy was in trouble. 

Aram put down the files, taking his seat, hands hovering over the keyboard as he awaited instructions.

A man about Ressler’s age and build, hovered in the background. Reddington had noticed of course. And now, the guy slowly approached the group. 

Samar’s lovely eyes chilled, shifting her position closer to Red.

Red turned staring at the woman, wondering if there was a problem. 

“Shouldn’t _he_ be in the box?” The tall brunet man asked brusquely, eyeing Reddington belligerently. 

Red checked with Navabi, “Red,” her eyes darkened with open hostility, “meet one of Liz’s replacements, Richard Moore.” 

The man couldn’t have been here for more then a couple of days and there was already tension among the troops. Red checked his theory once again, glancing at Samar whose lovely face harbored an unsociable scowl. 

Aram’s eyes avoided the other man altogether, which to Red, signified a great lack of respect. Ressler had his head in his notebook, clueless, as usual. 

“What do you mean, _one_ of Lizzy’s replacements?” Red asked.

“They honored us with two new shiny fill-ins. We got _him_ ,” she stared peevishly at Moore, “and Andrew Wilson.” she glanced around furtively. “He’s somewhere around here. You can thank Liz for me when you see her next, by the way. It’s been such a _joy_ having them around.” 

“And what’s this about the Box?” Red asked innocently. 

“It’s a secure location, one of which, you should be in while here.” Moore made his feelings known. 

“Mr. Reddington comes in voluntarily,” Samar snapped right back, putting her lovely frame between the two would-be combatants. 

“I think that as long as he’s on government property, he should be placed in custody.” Moore did not back down. 

“I have an idea, Moore,” Samar countered, smiling. The woman backed up slightly, waving an imperious hand. “If _you_ can put him in the box, I’m sure Reddington will stay there for you.” 

“Or... I could just leave.” Red picked up his hat, setting it on his head. “I do have other things to do today.” 

_Like sleep, see Lizzy, talk to Lizzy, be with Lizzy._

“Or, you could leave when we allow it.” Moore stated sarcastically. 

Red halted his steps slowly, giving over his attention. His eyes easily held the other man’s until Moore finally shifted, losing the battle of wills. 

“When you loose the shrub, let me know.” Red spoke directly to Samar, resuming his steps. 

Dembe cast Agent Moore a steely glare before following his friend toward the exit. 

“Agents, secure that man!” Moore ordered, as two passing agents glanced dubiously to a reticent Red Reddington, obviously confused, then back at the new agent, their confusion deepening. 

Dembe stepped forward, the two agents backed off slightly, still holding their open files, as they continually checked with their counterparts as to... why is this asshole causing problems. 

“You said he had to put me in the box.” Red laughed his growing amusement. “No one said anything about having any sort of assistance. But still...” he once again turned a challenging stare to Agent Moore, “I believe that’s cheating.” 

“It is, yes.” Samar agreed cheerfully.

He turned to the woman, ignoring Moore completely, his hands spreading in a puzzled manner, “What the _hell_ is going on?” he demanded. “Did no one bother to explain the rules to Agent 86, here?” 

Dembe’s brow lifted slightly and Red’s hand lifted instantly. “I will explain the obscure cultural reference later, my friend.” 

Harold Cooper approached, feeling the tension emanating from the group. He held out his hand in greeting, as he neared Red. “Reddington, you’re back earlier than I expected.” he smiled warmly. “I assume you have new information–” 

Red took the man’s hand, “Has something changed in my absence? Agent Krycek here,” he nodded in the appropriate direction, “wants me in custody.” 

Cooper shook his head _no_ , silently asking for an explanation, his brow arching quizzically. 

Dembe stepped forward fluidly, leaning slightly. “Another obscure cultural reference... _The X-Files_.” he explained readily before resuming his vigilant stance behind his friend. 

Red’s mouth pulled at the corners in open amusement. 

“He’s new.” Cooper smoothed over the incident, motioning to Agent Moore who stood fuming inwardly.

“He’s an idiot.” Red corrected matter-of-factly. 

Harold shrugged, “He’s new.” he repeated, as if it was explanation enough. “Now, what’s going on?” 

Red tilted his head, shrugging. “As I was about to say, I have a new name.” he finally got down to business. “Nathaniel Gage.

“What about Carver?” Ressler chimed in. 

“When I hear something...” Red left it hanging. “We’ll find him, eventually.” 

_Trust me..._

“Wait... you’re giving us a new name?” Ressler said. “What’s the catch?” 

Red laid it all out for them. Normally, he’d add a little flourish to the narrative, but in this instance, he really just wanted to get this over with and go home. 

Twenty minutes later, the task was done, and he was ready to go. But the team evidently, had countless questions to address. 

_I miss Lizzy._

If he had any trust in these people, he’d just call it in, but they needed to be walked through it sometimes. 

Only Samar and Aram seemed to be on the ball. Donald still didn’t quite trust him, and the new guy kept throwing daggers at him the whole time, probably not having heard a word said. 

The dynamics were all off and someone would pay for it, sooner or later.

Yet another Agent approached, this one younger than the rest, about Lizzy’s age, actually. Red exchanged enigmatical glances with Dembe. 

“They’re coming out of the woodwork, these days.” Red quipped. 

“Like cockroaches.” the large black man transferred a willful stare directly at the young Agent as he passed. 

“Director Cooper, here’s the information you requested.” the guy handed over a file, clearly intimidated by Dembe’s undue interest. 

“Thank you, Wilson.” Cooper glanced at the file absently. “Red, have you met Agent Wilson yet?” 

Red ignored the kid all together, before returning his interest to Cooper. “Wet behind the ears and an idiot. This is the best you have?” Red’s eyes shifted lazily to Moore. 

Ressler lowered his head quickly, for some reason finding that particular remark funny. 

“In their Specialty.” Cooper smiled slightly, secretly amused by Red’s disgust as well. 

“And those would be, what? Finger painting and playing ‘doormat’?” Red was losing patience fast. “My God, Harold. Ressler looks like a genius next to these two.” 

Ressler rolled his eyes then returned to his report. It was nothing he hadn’t heard before. 

“Moore is Foreign Counter Intelligence.” Red barked in laughter at that remark, “And...” Cooper ignored the man’s disrespectful ways, “Wilson, Organized Crime, Domestic Threats and one of our best Linguists.” 

Red huffed his annoyance, his jaw tensing. “Have they been vetted?”

“They have, and passed.” 

“Forgive me if I don’t find comfort in that.” He pulled the quietly buzzing phone from his pocket, answering, “Yes?” he practically snapped. 

“Red...”

“Sweetheart,” his tone changed instantly, “did you need something?” 

“When will you be back?” Elizabeth asked quietly. 

“Is there a problem?” He asked, instantly alert. Her voice told him, something was wrong. Grabbing his hat, he started for the elevator, Dembe falling into step beside him. 

He ignored the calls for him from her contemporaries, continuing on his way. Their questions only irritated him now. He had other priorities. 

“I... “ she began uncertainly, then altered to a more sedate, “well, there is something I wish to show you... but it’s not all that urgent.”

“Fifteen minutes.” Red advised, checking with Dembe. “We’ll be home then.” 

They reached the car in minutes and were on their way. “Is Silas there with you?” 

“He’s making his rounds.” 

“Call him.” 

“It’s just that...” she took a shaky breath, “I got this letter.”

“Who gave you the mail?” it was demanded heatedly. 

“Silas brought it to me before he went out.” 

_Damn it!_ He hadn’t told anyone _not_ to give her the mail. It hadn’t occurred to him that she’d even ask for it. 

“I ordered things, I was wondering if they had arrived.” she explained, not really knowing why. “Silas only knew about the paper mail he had seen in the foyer.” she babbled, which was her way when nervous. 

“And my birthday is coming up, I thought my Aunt may have sent a card.” she looked at the door as if the man would walk through any second. 

“What did the letter say?”

“She said the family was good and wished me a happy birthday, sent a gift card.” 

He had meant the other letter, but she was distracted for the moment, which was good. Not that he wasn’t dying to know what it said. 

“What did she say about the family?” he patiently enquired. 

Liz read the letter aloud, filling in the needed info when a family member was mentioned, as she went along. 

Red vaguely remembered a few of the names mentioned, but not all of them. It didn’t really matter, as long as she was distracted until he got there. 

When she finished, he filled the silence immediately. “What kind of gift card?”

“Victoria’s Secret,” she held a smile. 

“That was nice of her. What will you buy?”

“Oh there’s so many...” Liz had been browsing the catalogues. 

He leaned on the arm rest. “A new blouse, maybe?” he suggested lightly. 

“You really hate that olive shirt, don’t you?” 

“I do, yes.” he confirmed readily. “Fine then, a new dress.” 

“I would have figured you’d say lingerie next.” He could hear her smile over the phone, which was great. 

“What kind of lingerie?” He lowered his voice suggestively, smiling when he heard her giggle.

“Maybe I’ll buy some pajamas.” she tried to match his mood. 

“Well, now I’m disappointed. You got my hopes up for nothing.” he truly sounded disappointed. “We’re pulling up. I’ll be inside in a minute.” 

Setting his hat down on the foyer table, he headed back for the pool, holding out his hand for the letter as he walked through the archway. He sat beside her, while she curled her leg under her, turning to face him while he read it. 

Anger crossed his features as his eyes scanned the note, his jaw ticking feverishly. 

When he was finished, he sat it down beside them. “Why didn’t you tell me you had been getting these?”

“What do you mean?” she was genuinely surprised. 

“I got the others Lizzy. He’s obviously been sending them for a while.” 

“There are more?” she was stunned. 

“You’ve never received one of these before?” he held it aloft. 

“No, I think I would have mentioned it if I had.” she was adamant and a little offended. 

“You would have told me?” he needed clarification. 

“You think I wouldn’t?” she was definitely offended. 

“I hope you would trust me enough to, but no, I didn’t think you would.” 

“I would have, just on the off chance you knew who it might be.” she took umbrage. “Do you? Know anyone that sends letters like that?” she motioned to the disturbing object he still held aloft. 

“I just assumed it was Tom.” He tilted his head, as she took the envelope from his hand, rereading it. 

“It doesn’t sound like something Tom would say.” She handed the envelope to him, rubbing her fingertips, as if wiping away the bad feeling holding it had given her. “But don’t take my word for it, I didn’t know him at all, apparently.” 

Red looked down at the letter in his hand, frowning. If it wasn’t Tom, who the hell could it be? 

It couldn’t be from Carver? Or could it? It wasn’t his usual style. Red had never heard Carver sending letters before, _ever_. 

But then, he’d never had a ‘client’ get away from him before, either. Lizzy could literally be, the ‘one who got away’. A fixation now. 

If Carver had been targeting her, it wasn’t impossible for him to have been following her. 

Who ever it was, the letters would be stopping soon when the house sold. With no new address, what then? 

The letters needed to continue if any chance of finding the creep was to be had. Whoever was writing this shit, probably would escalate sooner or later.

Red had an idea how to solve the problem, but right now, he needed to deal with Elizabeth.

“We should talk about the letter.” 

“What’s there to talk about?” Liz glanced at the white sheet of paper fretfully. 

“Do you feel like a prisoner here?” 

“No! Why would you even ask that?” 

“Do you believe the guards would allow you leave, if you truly wished?” 

“Not only that, they’d drive me where I want to go.” she lifted knowing brows. 

“Do you feel like I’m neglecting you, leaving like I did.”

“I feel very cared for here.” the woman’s voice softened, as did her eyes. “And I remember... some of what happened that night.” 

“You do?” Red’s own thoughts wandered back. So much had happened that night that she might deem, inappropriate, for that time and place. But his only priority at that moment, had been the woman’s welfare. 

“I remember you telling me it would be all right.” she smiled. “That you were sorry you had to hurt me.” she hesitated for the man’s face allowed, that he too, was remembering that time. 

Liz placed her hand on his, grasping it consolingly. “It’s all right, it’s over.” she smiled just for him. “I remember being cold and then I wasn’t, and you were talking to me.”

_When he had laid against her. Well, that was going to be interesting when she fully remembered that little tidbit._

“Was there anything else?”

“Some little things, I get snippets in the middle of the night. They’re slowly piecing together, but not full pictures yet.” she struggled even now to recall the events. “Why?”

“Just wondering.” He shrugged. “Most of it’s a blur for me as well.” 

Which wasn’t a lie. He’d only recently started playing back that night, wondering if he saw Carver’s face when he kicked in that door. He may have seen a glimpse of him going around the corner, but it wasn’t clear yet. 

When he had heard his name being screamed like that, he clicked to auto-pilot. His only goal was finding and securing Lizzy. 

“Don’t worry about these.” he nodded toward the envelope between them. “He doesn’t know where you are.”

“Are you sure?” she needed reassurance. 

“If he did, he’d be sending them here, not to your house.” Red reminded. 

“Of course.” 

“Have I let anything happen to you here?” he reassured.

“No,” she was already calming. 

“Has Silas been there when you’ve needed him.” it was a statement, not a question. 

“Yes,” a soft smile graced her lips. 

“Do you think I’d let any harm come to you?” his voice softened. 

“No, but...”

“There are no buts, Lizzy. You are safe here. And will continue to be safe.” his tone brooked no argument. “Don’t worry.” 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

After a delightful dinner, Dembe went out to do his usual laps in the pool. Lizzy’s dog sat at the edge, following the man back and forth as he swam, perfectly content to do so. 

Red walked leisurely through the area, laying a fresh towel on the lounge chair, waving a ‘goodnight’ as he passed. 

He headed for their room. More specifically, he headed for Lizzy. 

“Who was at the door?” She had heard the bell earlier, but stayed out of sight, as directed by Silas.

“I met the neighbors.” Red smiled his greeting. “Seems their little darling was inconsolable after his ball was thrown back over the wall, deflated.” his hands went to his sides as gave his complete attention over. 

Liz hid her smile, her eyes innocently following along as he continued. Red was not fooled for one second. 

“The kid claimed he heard a woman’s voice telling someone to maim his toys and keep anything else that was thrown over the fence.” he exclaimed, pulling his tie free. “You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

He looked at her expectantly. “Does that sound like something I would do?” she asked intently. 

“Pop the kid’s ball?” Red hung his tie over a nearby chair. “The old Lizzy, no... this new and improved one, I would hope so.” 

“Well, I didn’t say it exactly like that.” she lied through her teeth. “Were the parents a problem?”

“For me? No.” Red told the truth. “As a matter of fact, I don’t think they’ll be a problem at all any longer for anyone.”

“What did you do?” she was momentarily waylaid. 

“Told them you were a child psychologist that said junior was troubled.” he was proud of his inventiveness. “They’re so worried about the bad seed over there, I suspect he’ll be enrolled in some private academy by tomorrow.”

“And here I thought you didn’t lie.”

“I don’t lie to _you_.” he clarified. “Everyone else is fair game. Well, except for Dembe and Kate Kaplan...” he quirked his brow, “especially Kaplan.” 

“Why don’t you lie to me?” she asked, rubbing her hand and arm, which had been aching for an hour. 

“Don’t you think you have had enough lies in your life?” he sat down beside her, lifting her arm onto his lap, massaging the sore muscle. 

Liz stiffened slightly at his touch, his behavior surprising her, all of which Red ignored. 

“I may not be able to tell you everything that’s happening, but I can promise to never lie to you when you need questions answered.” 

She didn’t want to think about it anymore. It had been a good night and she was tired of dwelling. “What did Ress say about the Blacklist name?”

“You mean after he was convinced it wasn’t a joke?” Red took hold of her hand, massaging each individual finger in turn. 

Elizabeth felt the ache ease, the man’s administrations feeling wonderful. 

“Aram put the info on the screens,” Red continued, “but Ressler kept giving me sidelong glances until Samar smacked him.”

“You’re kidding?” she chortled shortly. 

“No, whacked him right across the back of the head.” Red remembered fondly. “Told him to get with the program.” 

“Who was it?” she probed artfully, hoping to catch him off guard.

“Who was who?” He pushed his thumb into the palm of her hand, working on the tension there from handling the crutch. “Does this hurt?” 

“The Blacklist name,” she snapped, annoyed her subterfuge clearly hadn’t worked. “And no, it doesn’t hurt.” she softened her tone as Red kneaded the sore area expertly. 

“No one you need to worry about.” Red sat her arm aside, before scooting down the bed. “Let it go.” he advised. “You’re on medical leave and should concentrate on resting.” he tapped his finger against her cast as a reminder. “Let Ressler have his moment... even if it is freaking him out.” 

“How are they doing?” 

“Your team?” he shrugged minutely. “They’re fine, busy.” he grinned. “Tense.”

“Why, what’s going on?” she perked up instantly, always ready and willing to hear any juicy tidbit of gossip. 

“They brought in some replacements, Richard Moore and Andrew Wilson, to fill in while you’re gone.” he fed her the tidbit. “And I get the feeling Samar and Aram dislike Moore intensely.” 

“What about Ress?” Liz watched the man opposite her, lift her leg carefully. 

She balked, preventing the move. “What are you doing?” she was suddenly a little awkward having sensed his intent. 

“I thought you were college educated...” he motioned accordingly. “Isn’t it self explanatory?” 

The woman stared at him blankly. 

“This is helping with your injuries, correct?” he smiled benignly. “Should I stop?” 

Liz gave the question due process. Within in seconds, she offered her leg tentatively laying it onto his lap. 

Red patted the cast approvingly, continuing his efforts. 

“Ressler is focused on the job, as always.” Red had long sense accepted the other man’s foibles. “Blind and deaf to what’s happening around him.”

“What’s wrong with this Moore guy?” 

“Well, he wanted me in the box, for starters.”

“If he’s new, he probably wouldn’t know–”

“He still wanted me in the box after Samar explained our arrangement.” 

“What did you do?” she questioned, moaning slightly as Red had hit a particularly troubling spot, “...Yes, right there.” she was grateful.

The man dropped his head, pleased she was so easily accepting his assistance. He pushed his fingers into the area indicated, working his magic. 

“Are you asking if I did something to warrant being placed in the box?” he lifted a steady gaze.

“No, I’m not asking that?” she sat forward, her expression sincere for all of two seconds. “No, wait a minute, of course I’m asking that.” 

“I did nothing, was saying hello to Aram as a matter of fact, shook his hand and everything.” Red remembered things his own way. “Don’t worry Lizzy, I can handle Moore without putting a bullet in him.” he pulled a sad face, then brightened. “Samar on the other hand...”

“She really doesn’t like him?” Liz clarified to herself, then shifted about anxiously... “Right here, it aches.” she pointed to her calf area. 

Red obediently kneaded the tight muscle harder until she visibly relaxed. 

“I’m getting a vibe that Moore doesn’t think much of her either, or maybe women, in general.” Red disdained. “Which makes him a bigger idiot than I thought.” 

“What about the other one? Wilson?” 

“Young, wet behind the ears.” he had all ready dismissed the man. “Probably lives in his mother’s basement... just like Glen.”

“How young is he?” relaxing into the pillows, her eyes fluttered shut as the man rubbed her aching foot. The damned cast prevented him reaching vital areas, but what he _was_ doing felt amazing. 

“Well, he’s around your age, actually.” Red grinned, her little toes fascinating him. He had always found women’s feet sensual. He cupped her entire foot in his palms, rubbing the coolness and in seconds, the flesh was warmed. 

His thoughts turned introspective for a beat, his mood altering.

How that fucker, Carver, could hurt her... could cause her so much pain... Red steamed at the reality. How could any man wish harm of any sort to something so precious, so valued a thing... when all he fervently wished was to kiss the cute little toes, was beyond him? 

Clenching his jaw, Red pushed out the anger, instead focusing on the activity he pursued, marveling at how easily her entire foot fit into his hands. 

“You think I’m wet behind the ears?” 

“No...” he drawled lazily, refusing a smile. “Not anymore.” 

“You thought I _was_!” she was more than incensed. 

The man shifted a scolding stare as the woman pulled her leg away. 

Considering her options, Liz settled instantly. Red smiled happily as she slowly but surely gave over into his keeping... her other leg. 

Watching the man slowly ease the sock from her foot, Liz blinked her confusion when she found the task oddly sensual in nature. 

She narrowed wary eyes when Red’s quivered slightly as he now sat, simply looking at her appendage. Impatiently wiggling her toes, Liz shook her foot about, loath to remind the man... he had a job to do. 

“Well, yes, you were.” he reminded needlessly, taking her foot in hand. “You had never dealt with my level of criminal activity.” 

Well, she couldn’t argue with that. And really, she wasn’t supposed to, being a profiler. “And now, what do you think?” 

“I think you’re still very young.” 

“In other words, inexperienced.” she took for granted. 

“In some things, yes. But you’re learning.” he was quick to mollify. “Lizzy, there’s nothing wrong with not knowing _everything_.” he motioned to himself. “Even _I_ don’t know all there is to know.” 

“Yeah well, you wouldn’t know it.” Liz muttered. “Anyway, aside from them being young and gung ho, how are they working together, do you think?” 

“Someone’s going to get killed.” Red prophesied. 

“That’s not funny!” she pouted, moving her foot into Red’s warm hand, curling her toes when he pushed into her aching arch. 

“It wasn’t meant to be. The dynamics are all off.” he could sense as much. “Samar and Aram listen, they’re on top of their game. Donald, is getting his shit together.” Red mused to himself. “I have to see the other guys in action, but as of right now, they’re a hot mess.” 

“It’s that bad?” she grimaced.

“It’s that bad.” Red confirmed. “But don’t worry, I’ll be there, watching.” 

Bending at the neck, Red kissed the tip of her toes as he rubbed his thumb the length of Lizzy’s foot... grinning his amusement when the woman’s head fell back and she released a long purr of delight. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Upon their return from the Post Office a couple days later, Lizzy convinced Red to rest after shockingly finding the man asleep at his desk. 

Believing the task Samar provided would take only a few moments of his time, Red had not performed his usual check on Elizabeth which is how the woman found him in such an unusual position. 

With little effort on her part, Elizabeth coaxed him to follow her bidding and return to their room. He must have been in dire need of a nap for the man could not even remember closing his eyes. 

A short time later, a low vibration woke him from his sleep. 

Reaching under the pillows, he grabbed the offending phone, just barely holding back from throwing it against the wall when he realized it was Lizzy’s. 

He stabbed the answer button, growling into the phone, “What?” 

“I need to speak to Elizabeth.” A faint voice answered back, muffled by background noise.

Red became fully alert, recognizing the voice. “You know, when I told you to not see her again, that did not mean phone calls were an acceptable form of communication.” 

“Why do you have her phone?” 

“It’s none of your business why.” Red kept his tone even and calm. “You gave up any rights to her.”

“I want to talk to her.” Tom’s tone was adamant. 

“Red, who is it?” Liz awakened, stirring slightly.

“Go back to sleep, sweetheart.” Red held the phone away, his tone completely altered. 

“Was that her?” Tom demanded. “Put her on the damn phone.” 

Liz looked at the man, then the phone.

“You are _not_ talking to her.” Red stated quietly. 

“Is it Tom?” Liz lifted to her elbow, her expression unreadable. 

Red held out the phone, giving Liz the chance to make the decision, wondering what she would do.

He didn’t want her to speak to the younger man, but that was not his decision. 

He was inordinately pleased when she shook her head negatively, laying back into the pillow. 

“Obviously, you have nothing to say that could be of any interest to her.” Red felt a surge of pride. 

“So what? You two are sleeping together now?” it was disdained. “I should have seen that coming. I knew you’d try and get between her legs at some point, I just didn’t realize she’d be such a–”

“Finish that sentence and I won’t hesitate to put a fucking bullet in you next time I see you.” Red stated all too quietly. “And rest assured, it will be in a most vital area.” 

“If you had really wanted to, why didn’t you last time?” Tom stated sarcastically. 

“I thought it might upset Lizzy, but I’m finding that perhaps, that isn’t the case anymore.” he smiled pleasantly, relaxing his head onto the crook of his arm. 

“Does she know? Have you told her?” Tom asked. 

“Have I told her that I hired you to protect her and that you went behind my back and started working for Berlin and then married her because you’re a heartless prick?” Red glanced over at the woman whose large blue eyes stared back at him blankly. “Yes, I just did... haven’t had the chance to before now. Thank you for reminding me.”

“You’re a bastard.” Tom spat. 

“ _I’m_ a bastard?” Red nodded slightly. “I’m not the one that beat the hell out of his wife. And let’s not forget the charming moment you held a gun to her head.” 

“She broke my fucking thumb!” Tom defended his actions peevishly. 

“That’s not all she should have done to you.” the older man assured. “Now, what have you gotten into, from which you need her help extracting yourself.” Red held up a warning finger. “Which isn’t going to happen, by the way.” 

“Dammit Reddington,” Tom seethed, “put her on the fucking phone.”

“She doesn’t want to speak with you.” Red’s voice held a finality Tom disliked intensely. “And before you ask, I did offer the phone to her.” he pushed off the bed, sitting up. 

“She’s done, _Jacob_.” the man taunted. “Or perhaps, do you prefer Christopher?” 

“What?” Tom was visibly thrown. 

“I suggest you don’t contact her again.” he reached to his side, helping Lizzy into a sitting position beside himself. “And just so I’m perfectly clear. You are not to call, text, see, write or try any other forms of communication from here on out.” Red warmed to his task. 

“If you so much as walk on the same side of the street as her... I _will_ kill you.” There was something chilling about the casually stated warning. “Do you understand me?” 

The sound of the dial tone in Red’s ear was the only reply given. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” He set the phone aside, waiting for the explosion. 

“What did he say?”

Red knew to what she alluded, be he evaded the enquiry. “You heard most of what was said Elizabeth.” 

“What did he say that made you so angry.” 

“Just the sound of his voice pisses me off.” 

“Red...”

“He was about to make an unkind remark about you, and I didn’t want to hear it.” 

“What kind of–”

“Elizabeth, let it go.” Red fumed. 

Liz replayed the conversation in her mind. She could pretty well guess what Tom had said.

“Oh, that’s rich! Coming from him!” Liz laughed sarcastically. “Especially given he was screwing around when...” She clenched her fists, reigning in her temper. 

“He’s an asshole. He was just trying to get a rise out of me because I wouldn’t give him what he wanted.” he cupped her head consolingly. “Don’t let it bother you, all right.”

She took a deep breath, then released it slowly, nodding. 

“Why _did_ you hire Tom?”

“To protect you.”

“Did you tell him to get close to me?”

“Absolutely not.” Red’s voice was firm. “I hired him through a mutual acquaintance, got him into the college and paid for his education.” he turned to her, his expression an earnest one. “Aside from getting an education, he was supposed to watch out for you from a distance. Not to interfere.”

“So what happened?”

“I was in Hong Kong for a couple of weeks getting regular updates that you were safe. Then he changed, was evasive.” Red told the truth. “I came back immediately and found the two of you cozy on a coffee shop couch.”

“Why didn’t you do something?”

“Well, I did fire him.” 

“But that was it?”

“At first, his infatuation with you seemed genuine.” Red remembered it as a conflicted time. “It wouldn’t be the first time a bodyguard has fallen for a client.” the man shrugged. “I watched from afar, you seemed happy. I backed off.” It was succinctly stated. “Who better for you to have fallen in love with than the man I hired to protect you.” 

“When did you...”

“I heard information about you that could have only been obtained in... intimate circumstances.” Red glanced away, wondering how much more to say on the matter. “I knew he had to be working for someone else. I watched him, people he met, and gained information. Finally found who he was contracted through.”

“I still don’t see why you didn’t step in.” 

“I did. I stopped a lot of plans they had for you. I also stopped different groups from getting hold of you.” Red set the record straight. “Oddly, leaving you with Tom at that moment, was safer because if there was anything he had to do, it was keep you alive.” 

“What changed?”

“I came into the picture.” he stated simplistically. “After I gained more allies, I knew I was in a place to go directly for who had hired Tom.” he held her eyes. “It wasn’t until I showed up that Tom got nervous. I was hoping he would foul up and go to his boss.” he cocked a brow. “And in a way, he did.” 

“I want your word that you didn’t tell him at any point to get involved with me.”

“Then have it. I would never do something as distasteful as that.”

“Since you’ve given me no other reason to date, I’m going to trust what you say.” she decided. “Please don’t make me regret it.” Liz said softly, her hand smoothed the blanket near his, then she hooked her fingers over his thicker one. 

Red gently rubbed her skin with his thumb. She flipped her hand over, lacing her fingers through his. Having always been the one to initiate the contact, it meant a great deal to him that she had taken the initiative this time. 

“I won’t.” his eyes softened, lifting their laced hands to his mouth, kissing the small fingers. “I promise.”

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

  
The next morning, Red received a call he needed to attend to and was very pleased with the results that call had garnered. Now if Lizzy was as happy, all would be well. 

As he stepped through the doorway, the woman looked up from the tv screen. “If I order this thing right now, on tv. I get a free one if I pay shipping and handling.”

Red glanced at the screen, “Do you really need a Hurricane Spin Scrubber?” 

“Who doesn’t?” she held her smile. “And it’s only three payments of nineteen ninety-nine.”

“I’m glad you’re in such a good mood... because I have something to tell you that is going to piss you off, but I want you to hear me out before going ballistic.” 

“Okay...” Liz drawled nervously. “But are you going to buy me the Hurricane Spinner?” 

“I sold your house.” he stated bluntly. 

Liz’s mouth dropped open, shocked. “You... I... _what?_ ”

“Now, before you start throwing things, I did it because too many people knew where to find you, obviously.” he held his hand out, stilling the woman. 

“Plus, they splashed your house across the news. Harold stopped them from showing your picture, but if anybody researched...” Reddington always thought three or four moves in advance. “You need better security, Lizzy, and you weren’t going to get it there.” 

Sputtering, she tried to form some sort of response, finally asking the first coherent thing to come to mind, “...How much?” 

“If I told you that I got two hundred thousand more than what you paid for it, would it make you feel better?” 

Her eyes bugged out, “Did you?” 

“I did.” 

She sat back heavily into the pillows, mentally drained for a second. 

“I don’t know what to say...” she told the truth, a thought suddenly occurring, “Weird... I’m homeless.” 

“No, you are _not_.” Red tsked, waving a hand above their heads. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but there is a roof on this house.” 

“Uh, yeah. The roof of _your_ house.” she made mention.

“A house that has _your_ name on the deed.” her mouth fell agape once again, her senses reeling. “Actually, come to think of it, a lot of the properties I own have your name on the deed.” he stated conversationally. 

“I need to lay down.” she was suddenly certain of the fact. 

Red helped her adjusted the blankets and pillow behind her head. “You’re upset.” he took for granted. 

“I think you mean, overwhelmed.” she corrected. 

“Oh? Well... that’s not so bad.” he decided. 

“Red, do you not realize how weird this is, putting my name on these houses?” she had to ask or die. 

“Why would you say that?” he was perplexed. “I always figured that if something happened to me, you and Dembe would handle my estate, split the profits, maybe hand some over to my daughter if you ever found her.” he tilted his head, quirkily, his expression saying it all. “I know you two would do the right thing.” 

“Isn’t that what a lawyer is for?” 

“Oh, please.” Red scoffed. “I trust lawyers about as far as I can throw one.” 

“Which isn’t saying much where you’re concerned if there’s a tall building around.” She muttered.

“No, this way is better.” he totally ignored her implication. “Don’t think about it right now. Just concentrate on what you would like to do.” the subject was closed in Red’s mind. 

“Shop around a bit, have fun with it, don’t settle for anything.” he forewarned. “Besides it’s not like you have to make any decisions at all, really, since technically, you’re home right now, remember?” 

Elizabeth’s eyes glazed over. She could not wrap her mind around the fact that this amazing house was _technically ... hers_. 

“Did you see who bought the old house?” she enquired absently. “Was it a couple?”

“Oh, no.” Red laughed. “Francis bought it. Took my suggestion and will be making it a guest house for out of town business visitors.” 

For which Red was thankful. With Francis owning the house, the letters would continue to come uninterrupted. 

Red fell silent, watching her face as she absently fanned the pages of her book with her thumb, apparently lost in thought. 

“What are you thinking?” he asked. 

“How big is this house?” 

Red chuckled under his breath at the very unexpected question. The way her mind wandered sometimes was just... captivating. 

“Around two hundred thousand square feet, if not more.” 

The woman’s mouth fell open, her eyes widening. She knew it was large, but...

“Lizzy, it has three stories.” Red pointed out. 

“But...” she drew back, envisioning the house, “it’s only two stories tall.” 

“No...” Red disagreed, “the third floor is beneath us.” 

“Oh, you mean, like a basement.” 

“I would not consider it exactly _that_.” 

“What’s down there?” 

“Let’s see... there’s a wine cellar. There are media, exercise and entertainment rooms.” the man stared off into the room, envisioning the downstairs.

“An apartment for staff. I believe there’s a couple bowling lanes. A library...” he shrugged. “I can’t really think of everything that’s down there. You haven’t explored?” he asked. 

“Well, I couldn’t really get up the stairs...” she twisted her mouth, “or downstairs, for that matter.” she muttered. “Not that I knew it was there.” 

“So, take the elevator.” Red’s brow scrunched. 

“There’s an elevator!?” 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Over the next couple days, when Red wasn’t spending time with Lizzy... he was handling his business transactions and finalizing his deal with Francis. 

After agreeing on a time and place to give him the keys to the house, he went off again in search of Elizabeth to inform her he would be going out soon. 

He found Silas, Dembe and Lizzy, performing their workout for the afternoon. 

More specifically, yoga. 

His eyes instantly fell on Elizabeth, in a tight sports bra and the tiniest shorts he’d ever seen... thank the Lord above. The man began to sweat. He pulled absently on his expensive vest, craning his neck, trying to cool off. 

The woman was resting on her hands and knees, then she lifted slowly, her tight bottom lowering, pushing her hips into the floor. Her torso elongated, redirecting his line of sight to her full breasts which were pushed together. 

She held the pose and his complete attention for a few moments, before a softly cleared throat made him blink, breaking his focus. 

He glanced over, finding his head guard staring benignly at him. Silas’ mouth pulled into a jaunty grin. 

Red subtly flipped the man off, heading for the bar. He poured himself a stiff drink. His eyes absently wandered back towards the silent woman. 

Liz stretched out her body, feeling the pull, her mind cleared of all recent debris.

Dembe softly called out each position change. 

Red wasn’t sure how long he stood there, time seemed to have slipped away. His eyes watched Elizabeth slide effortlessly into different poses, her body at once graceful and yet vital with youthful suppleness. 

What he _did_ know, what he was acutely aware of was with each new movement and sip of the warming liquor, he found himself slipping further into a quandary. 

As he watched the tension in her body release, he felt his own increase. While she released her stress, his grew exponentially. As she became limber and flexible, he stiffened... in the most inopportune place.

He stared openly at her firm bottom as it lifted high in the air, as though for his viewing pleasure, before her legs parted somewhat. It was just enough to give him, the very avid voyeur, a tantalizing glimpse of her softly rounded mound pushing at the tight fabric. 

He could almost visualize the hidden treasure beneath the clingy material.

Exhaling a calming breath, he finished his drink in one gulp before lowering the glass to the bar. So focused on her pert little ass was he that he sat the glass down too heavily, making a thick jarring sound as it met granite. 

Silas peered over his shoulder at the distraction, releasing a knowing chuckle before returning to his pastime. 

Red ignored the exchange, slowly making his way up behind Elizabeth. He watched her strain to stretch beyond her already extreme pose, further opening herself to his gaze. 

“Lizzy...” Red enquired softly. 

“Hmmm?” she purred, wiggling herself into position. 

Any other time, that fucking sound she just made and that amazing ass writhing in the air would be considered an invitation to mount that luscious body, in his world. At least his body seemed to think so. His shaft twitched heavily in his pants.   
  
But this wasn’t ‘any other time’, more was the fucking pity. 

“I’m going to meet Francis shortly.” his voice roughened on its own accord as she dipped her chest to the floor, her heavy breasts threatening to spill from her minuscule top. 

Red wiped at his brow, his thumbs pushing into his eye sockets, hiding the temptation from sight. His fist clenched into a tight sphere, his hand wanting to touch her breast so badly, it was the only way to physically halt the action. 

“Did you need anything while I’m out?” the words sounded so hollow. 

_Shit._ His voice sounded strained to his own ears, who the hell knew what that bastard Silas was hearing. 

“Umm,” she hummed, pushing up on her toes, she raised that perfect ass towards him once again and the man suddenly knew how Adam felt when Eve offered him the apple. “I don’t think s–”

The woman lost her balance mid-sentence, a sharp intake of breath alerting the man to her predicament. 

Red lunged forward quickly, catching Liz’s light weight before it toppled to the floor. 

Their momentum pushed them forward until he threw out his free arm stopping their rapid descent. His form hunched over hers, his large palm wrapped around her bare waist, yanking her ass into his crotch as they came to a sudden halt.

He easily balanced both their weights. 

“You all right?” he muttered against her nape, his warm breath stirring the damp strands of hair on her neck. “Did you hurt yourself?” 

“No...” she panted, “no, I’m okay.” 

Elizabeth opened her eyes, finding only her feet touching the floor. The rest of her form was held against Red’s body. Getting her bearings, she reached out, laying her good hand against the hardwood, followed by her knee as he slowly lowered her. 

“Good?” he asked. 

“Yeah...” she reassured, her limbs finally coming to rest on the floor. “The casts... they put me off center.” she apologized. 

Red’s muscled forearm supported her abdomen, making her very aware of his proximity, more specifically, the buttons on his vest which tickled her spine. His belt buckle pressed into her bottom. 

She drew a shaky breath, when his thick fingers skimmed along her flesh as he released his hold on her. 

“Raymond, are you ready?” Dembe enquired, disengaging himself from his prone position.

“Twenty minutes.” Red practically snapped. “I need to grab something...”

Silas snorted under his breath, hastily averting his profile to hide his ever growing amusement. 

“I need the keys to Lizzy’s house and my phone.” Red clarified, giving the man a steely glare of pure hatred which only increased the guards mirth. 

“You need me to get them?” Liz asked politely. 

Red looked back at the woman, finding her stretching away the last of her workout. Her breasts flexed under the tight shirt, and the man’s mouth suddenly felt like the Sahara desert.

“No...” he grunted moodily, “I know where they are.” he replied, quickly heading for the doorway, ignoring Liz’s parting remark.

“What are you laughing at weirdo?” 

Silas’ evil laughter echoed in Red’s ears. So help him God... he was going to kill that man. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Reddington rushed though their doorway, making a beeline for the private toilet area, slamming the door closed behind him. 

He yanked at his zipper, releasing his hardening shaft, pumping it once, easing the ache instantly. 

Red exhaled harshly, teasing his fattening crown with his thick thumb, slicking the taut skin with the beaded moisture leaking from the tip. 

Stroking the length, bringing the erection to full mast, Red pumped the rigid flesh. He closed his eyes, his mind’s eye, supplying the needed visions for his impromptu fantasy. 

He had never understood the fascination with workout gear... until today. But then, he hadn’t seen Lizzy in them yet, either. They were so damned tight, showing him every single nuance of that delectable body. 

God, that ass of hers was amazingly beautiful. The sculptured mounds would fit perfectly in the palms of his hands. 

And her breasts, he knew were full and soft, but he hadn’t paid attention until now how they might overfill his hands, and how tiny her nipples were as they strained against the tight top. 

The rest of that wonderful little package; her thighs, arms, tummy... that back... he had fantasies about running his tongue along her spine until he could nibble on that gorgeous neck.

He focused on that vision, having no trouble what-so-ever picturing his large hands bracketing her tiny hips, before easing those tight shorts off, showing him that firm, warm flesh he wanted so desperately to see. 

Hell, he’d have a damn hard time getting the shorts past her thighs, but then, that’s all he really needed. That was more than enough clearance to allow him to plunge himself into her hot, wet depths... the ones she had been so carelessly waving about earlier. 

When she was cradled in his arms and her ass was pushing into his groin, the need to give her his arousal had been damned near impossible to contain. Especially when that warm bottom grazed his fattening length. 

Shortening his stroke, Red increased his grip, pushing him closer to the relief he craved. Bracing an arm against the surface, he leaned into it, his fingers curling into the wall when he hit a particularly good spot. 

_Damn,_ he bet she was tight. Those few seconds he had glimpsed the prize between her thighs, the outline of those succulent lips was so well defined, he thought he was going to cream right on the fucking yoga mat. 

He tightened his grip further, a strangled breath escaping his throat. Pulling at his belt, he tugged it free, letting his pants drop heavily to the floor as his other hand cupped his balls, pulling them up against his body. 

He wanted her so badly, it hurt. The need to touch her, to share the emotions she stirred within him. 

Tom Keen could never begin to match what Red knew he was more than capable of supplying. 

While Tom wasn’t willing to give up, to stop his life of crime. 

_Red was._

He’d give everything he had for one moment to show Lizzy how much...

“You love her...” he breathed through his exertion, admitting out loud something he tried so hard to keep inside, hidden. 

He wasn’t supposed to feel like this, wasn’t supposed to love her as much as he did. But he did and... his heart ached for want of her. 

He felt tears prick his eyes at the pain, even as his balls tightened against his body. The conflict tore at his warring sides, deepening the ache, even as the sweet taste of relief neared. 

“God, Lizzy, _please_...” he shook visibly, his orgasm upon him, “let me...” 

He trembled with the release of his arousal, his emotions crashing in from all sides. They combined in an explosive force, that left him drained more mentally, than physically. 

Red leaned his forehead into the wall, fighting back against the emotional release threatening, an outlet he needed more than anything. 

His eyes slammed shut against the threat, feeling tears skirt down his cheeks until he tasted them at his mouth. 

He drew in a shaky breath, exhaling the pent up torment in his soul. He leaned wearily back against the support offered, taking the time to compose his thoughts. 

He absently put his person to rights, glancing down at the mess on his marble tile. He just didn’t have the energy at this moment. 

Red groped for the stool, sitting heavily. He dropped his face into his hands, a deeply pained sound tearing at his throat before he could smother it. 

“ _You fool_ ,” he berated himself quietly. “Get your head out of the fucking clouds.” his jaw clenched tensely. “She’ll never see you as anything aside from Red Reddington. Face it.” 

His palms pushed into his temples, staving off the looming headache he felt building behind his eyes.

If she only would believe him, believed his intentions were honorable. Would she see beyond who he had become?

Yes, he was Red Reddington. Now. He hadn’t always been this way. 

Believe it or not, his end goal had been to bring those in power, those who had cheated and killed to get to their lofty position, to their knees. 

But he was one man going against a virtual army, as it were. Not that the crooked politicians got their hands dirty. _Oh, hell no_. They hired their dirty work out. But it was still just him against a powerful establishment that had excessive funds to get what they wanted. 

He wasn’t fighting fire with fire...

Which is where his fortune came into play. A fortune he could give a shit about. It was just a tool to get what he needed. Money bought silence, loyalty... people. 

He had been much like Elizabeth at one point... the thought amused him in a sick, twisted way. 

Trusting that justice would prevail. That the system would actually work.

What a load of shit. 

That part of Raymond Reddington was gone. But the idea, that he would make those men pay for all they had done... that was alive and well. 

But then, she wouldn’t see that. She would see that he had abandoned his family, left his life of military service... for money. 

And why shouldn’t she. He had more money than he knew what to do with. He had houses, cars... a fucking jet. 

She wouldn’t see that the man who he had been; the decorated officer, the loyal family man, the good man. He still existed somewhere. He was still in there, wanting to love her. 

“Red?” Elizabeth tapped softly on the door, breaking his concentration and thought patterns. “You okay?” 

Red reached forward, laying his palm flat against the door facing, and could swear he felt her warmth. 

“Yes,” his answer was strained.

“You sure?” she questioned. “You took off rather fast.” 

“I’m fine.” he nodded to himself. He arose, hastily cleaning the evidence of his activity, throwing the tissue into the toilet, flushing leisurely. 

He straightened his tie then opened the door, smiling brightly. “Just got lost in thought.

Liz tilted her head, studying the man, her mouth drooping as he brushed hastily past her.

“I better get my shit together,” Red stared at his watch. “I’ll be late meeting Francis.” he explained his reasoning. “I have to make a quick drop by the Post Office as well.” 

She stared after him, feeling somewhat at a loss. Something was not right but she could not put her finger on anything tangible. 

The man bent, kissing her temple, hovering for a moment before pulling away, “If you need me...” he let it hang. 

He gently stroked her arm, walking from the room.

She watched him disappear around the doorframe, her mood dropping. She could not have said why, but she could almost swear... that Red had just lied to her. 

But then, he said he’d been lost in thought. Maybe what was wrong, and there was something wrong, was of a personal nature.

His thoughts were his own and none of her business, really. So maybe she had read his omission as more than what it was. But Liz found herself feeling... hurt. Hurt that he didn’t feel he could confide in her. To share some of his burden with her. 

He had been a shoulder to lean on many times, allowing her to unload what troubled her. So why wouldn’t he allow her to return the favor?


	5. Chapter 5

In the following few days that had passed, there was an odd tension between Elizabeth and Red. 

Often she would find the man in quiet contemplation, his features troubled and unguarded. The minute he sensed her presence, a façade of forced cheerfulness dropped into place. 

The woman did not understand Red’s state of mind. She worried that, whatever the problem was, it surely must involve her somehow. This evening, it seemed that the man had purposely been obtuse when she questioned normal everyday things. 

Yes, something was wrong and she determined to find out what it was that was disturbing Red so much. 

Elizabeth knew Red and Dembe were home. They had arrived over an hour ago, but after dinner, the house had fallen silent. 

Where she normally was comforted by the silence, tonight, she felt unsettled. Something was in the air and it left her feeling anxious and nervous. 

She reached instinctively, rubbing the necklace which had yet to be removed, since Red had gifted her with the precious stones for her birthday. Worrying the gems with her fingers made her feel slightly calmer.

But nothing took away the strained atmosphere surrounding her.

What unsettled her the most, was the quality of the silence. 

Something was definitely amiss. 

Nearing Red’s office, Liz heard the slide of metal on metal, then a heavy click as the two pieces met. 

She saw Dembe first, dressed in what appeared to be all black combat gear. Aside from his black t-shirt, he wore tactical pants and a long sleeve shirt both lined in pockets. Heavy boots completed the outfit. 

The man had just dropped a clip from the weapon into his hand, checking its contents before sliding it back into its proper place.

Coming further into the room, she saw Red dressed in the same manner, a little less put together than she was used to seeing him, granted. 

His sleeves were casually rolled up and his pants scrunched down on top of his open and unlaced boots. He looked attractively lethal. 

She had started noticing these little details about Red, about a month ago. It bothered her. 

After a few inner psych sessions, she put it down to having a minor crush on his confidence and abilities. Now when it happened, she didn’t try to deny the attraction. It was pointless. The more she tried to distract herself from doing so, the more she thought about him. 

He turned in her direction, shotgun in hand, into which he loaded, shell after shell. The muscles in his arms rippled with the action. Extra casings lined the barrel, side saddles filled to capacity.

“Isn’t that overkill for some late night squirrel hunting?” she enquired lightly. 

Red raised his head, looking at her steadily. “Not if they’re also armed.” 

He picked up a handful of clips, loading the pocket sitting on his thigh. He grabbed another handful, doing the same to the other leg. “Dembe. How many do you have?” 

“Ten clips, fully loaded.”

“Grab more. I’d rather be over prepared than not.” 

“Okay, what the _hell_ is going on?’ Liz watched them load more clips into the front pockets on their jackets. “And what’s with all the firepower?” 

“We’re aiding Ressler and Navabi in their little operation tonight, apprehending their newest Blacklist member.” Red bent, fastening a .45 to his outside thigh. 

“It still doesn’t explain all the...” She indicated the men and the desk littered with weaponry. “You’ve never gotten this involved.” 

“I’ve grown fond of Navabi and Ressler, and wish to help if possible.” 

“Uh huh, who is he?” she demanded, her arms folded across her chest, her expression no-nonsense. “What does he do?” 

Red looked at Dembe, motioning that he could go, lest he be caught in the crossfire.

“Ah, no you don’t. Get back in here Dembe.” The man hesitated mid-step, turning around slowly. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” 

Dembe looked at Red, then the woman, obviously lost. 

“I know you both look hot just the way you are,” she lifted knowledgeable brows, “but if I were you, I would put a bullet proof vest over that cool exterior.” 

Red hid his grin, handing the quiet man the required vest. Dembe removed his jacket, slipping it on over his black t-shirt. Red helped adjust the torso and shoulder straps to a comfortable tightness before tapping the man on the neck, letting him know the job was finished. 

Dembe slipped his jacket back on, buttoning it back to his desired height. “I’ll go load the car.” Grabbing a few bags, he walked out. 

“Red, don’t think I’ve forgotten what I asked.” she tapped her foot impatiently. “What the hell are you doing?” 

“Contrary to popular belief, I used to do this on a regular basis.” she was informed. “And a hell of a sight more involved than what’s happening tonight.” the man sat in the chair, pushing his pant leg out of the way, yanking the laces on his boots, tying them tight. 

He stood, letting the long pant legs fall over the boot, glancing around, checking the room to see if anything had been forgotten. 

“If you don’t tell me, I’ll just call Aram. He’ll spill everything.” she came up beside him, looking up to his full height. 

Red hesitated visibly, biting the inside of his cheek, his eyes trained steadily on the upturned face. “...Patrick O’Brian, an arms dealer with a very bad Irish temper, made even more so, when threatened with arrest.” 

“How is this our case? The FBI?” she questioned. “An arms dealer? How did you even get involved in this?” 

“This one is personal.” he nodded, his eyes staring off into the distance. 

She digested that bit of information. “Personal?” 

Could this in any way, have to do with her, she wondered.

“He shot Francis a few months back.” Red shifted his eyes back to his inquisitor. “That is something I simply do not abide.” 

The woman opened her mouth to question yet again, but Red waved it aside, continuing.

“Samar thought Donald and Moore weren’t taking me seriously enough when I was explaining how dangerous O’Brian is, how well armed. She asked if I was going to be there.” He drew in a cleansing breath. “I took it to mean, she would appreciate the support.” 

“Is he that dangerous?” Liz asked quietly, her head dipping slightly as she contemplated the implications.

“Yes.” He dipped his head, catching her eyes once again. “I can’t let her go into this alone. She needs someone she can trust.” He took off his button down flack shirt, leaving him in a similar black tee, one which matched Dembe’s. “The tip came from me... I’m responsible.” 

“Why didn’t I know about any of this, you said that you’d let me help.” She turned around, pulling his vest, unable to pick up the heavy weight with one arm. Red came over, lifting it easily, shrugging into the confines.

“I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d worry, like you are right now.” Even though he could adjust the vest himself with his eyes closed, he stooped so she could attach his straps, giving her a feeling of control.

“Just... be careful.” She pulled the flap, tightening it. “And the minute you’re done, you’ll call me?” She asked, rubbing his shoulder to secure the velcro to her satisfaction. Her hand remained for several seconds on the warmth of his body. 

The simple gesture somehow reassured her, that at least for the moment, he was safe and unharmed. 

“Everything is going to be fine, Lizzy. We’ll get your team home safe and sound.” He put on his shirt and started to unroll his sleeve when Liz stopped him, straightening it herself before buttoning the cuff. 

She rolled down his other sleeve, patting his arm when she finished. 

His eyes softened, enjoying these little touches of intimacy that she had been bestowing on him lately such as holding his hand, a hug and now this, touching him without cause. 

Touching him to feel a connection with him. 

“It’s not just them I’m worried about, and you know it.” 

Red smiled warmly, tracing the necklace he gave her with his finger, then grinned. “You think I look hot?” he deflected. 

Her eyes filled with worry, saying more than any words could. 

Red cupped her face with his large palm, smoothing her cheekbone with his thumb, “It’ll be fine.” 

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead lingeringly. He nuzzled her once, then turned, walking from the room. 

The man’s actions frightened her. He’d never done that before. He’d hugged her, held her hand, even kissed her temple. 

But kissed her forehead... nuzzled her. Lingered like he had. 

Why did he... she felt a overwhelming dread filter into her soul. 

_He didn’t think he’d be coming back._

She hobbled down the long hall, hearing the man’s low voice. “Watch her.” Red stated as he passed a solemn looking Silas. 

“Red...” She called breathlessly, balancing herself on a nearby table. 

“Sweetheart, did they take your cart again?” he sent a scathing look to Silas who shook his head negatively, his expression annoyed. 

Nodding to the two men who had fallen into step beside him, they grabbed the rest of the gear and headed out, closing the door behind them. 

The man stepped, closing the gap between them, “What’s wrong?”

“Don’t go.” she practically pleaded. “You’re too tired. You won’t be alert.” she feared. “You’re going to get hurt.” 

“Trust me, I’ll be more than alert when this begins.” he was certain. “You know Samar has a better chance with me there. Ressler has his head up his ass again.” 

He purposely avoided remarking on the rest of what she’d said, since there was a good possibility that someone would get injured. 

It made her angry that she couldn’t argue with him, especially since he was right. If he was this adamant about going, she knew, aside from Samar, no one was really taking Red’s warning seriously and the whole team would be in danger if Red wasn’t there. 

Even still, someone was going to get hurt, somehow. _She felt it._

She took a couple of hobbling steps closer, then wrapped her arms around him, the crutch dropping forgotten to the floor as she hugged him tightly. “Please be careful.” 

The moment lengthened, the woman loving the feel of his arms around her. 

He squeezed her back, running his hand through her hair as he cupped her head. 

No words passed between them. 

She knew... he couldn’t promise anything. He wouldn’t give false hope. He wouldn’t lie to her. 

She finally relaxed her hold, stepping back. She hugged herself tightly, her entire system attuned to the man’s presence. 

She watched him walk away. 

Red hesitated at the exit, turning, staring at her silently. Their eyes met and held, Liz’s heart turning over in her chest. 

He closed the door behind him. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

“Come on...” Liz growled into the phone. “Pick up.” One more ring and she finally heard the line click. “Samar!” 

“Liz?” 

“Is Red with you?” 

“No, I’m behind him, we’re–” 

“I know where you’re going. I want you to keep me on the line.” 

“Gonna be a little busy in a minute.” the woman snapped her pique. 

“If I can’t be there, I can at least hear what’s going on.” Liz pleaded.

The silence was uncomfortable for both parties. 

“You’ll have your vest on?”

“Of course, I will.” Samar answered impatiently. 

“Just put the phone in the vest. Please, Samar.” 

Samar sighed, “Fine. But if it gets in my way, I’m tossing it.” 

“Thank you. I just... I can’t sit around here and not know what’s going on.” 

“We’re pulling up.” Liz was advised. 

“Samar, good luck.” she added hastily, as an after thought. “Don’t tell Red.” 

She heard the dinging of Samar’s door as it opened, then the sound of the phone as it slid against stiff cloth. 

And so it began...

“Samar...” Liz heard Red’s deep voice greeting the other woman, getting right down to business. “How many mags do you have?” 

“Three.” there was puzzlement in the musical voice. 

“Dembe...” Red’s own voice held his concern. Liz could hear the exchange of metal.

“You really think I’ll need all these?” Samar’s tone was tinged with surprise. 

“I think you’ll need more.” Red assured glumly. 

Liz heard Velcro being pulled, probably on Samar’s vest as she put the magazines Dembe had given her inside. 

The phone was suddenly muffled and Liz knew it had been dropped inside a convenient pocket.  
  
“We’re carrying more ammo.” it was advised. “I want you to stay behind us and cover our backs.” Red directed. 

“Should I remind you, that I’m the one that’s FBI, here.” Liz could hear the smile in Samar’s reply. 

“I don’t care what acronym you attach to your name, as long as it isn’t DOA.” 

Samar sighed, “Look, I really should go first.” she practically insisted, feeling rather foolish. 

“ _No_ , you listen to me.” Red corrected sternly. “Considering there’s a very good chance we won’t walk away from this, you more than anyone else here, deserve a chance of surviving.”

“Why would say that?” the woman was both flattered and insulted. “I am no different than any man here.” 

Red’s eyes raked the woman’s body. “You aren’t a man.” Reddington was not being sexist, just... Reddington. 

“You’re serious...” Samar was flabbergasted. 

“Very serious.” he indicated with his expression. “You stay behind us, Samar.” 

They both fell silent, making Liz wonder what the hell was going on. 

“We should get wired.” Samar popped the trunk on her car, then Liz heard her rattling around, obviously pulling out the radios and ear pieces. 

There was a moments silence, as they adjusted their equipment. 

A sharp squeal came through the speaker on Liz end, hurting her ears. She cringed, holding the phone away hastily. 

“What the hell!” Red bitched. 

“Just a minor interference.” Samar covered quickly. “It’s Ress.” the woman calmed her two companions at the arrival of a black SUV. 

“What are you doing here?” Liz heard Ressler as he joined them. 

“Now, what the hell do you think I’m doing here.” Red snapped impertinently.

“This is a FBI sanctioned–”

“Save the spiel, Ressler.” Red disdained. “You’re going to need all the help you can get.” 

“Yeah, whatever. You just stay behind everyone.” Ressler instructed.

Liz vaguely heard Samar mumble something, “You stay with us, do you understand me.” She heard Red say in response to whatever she had remarked. “Dembe, get her another vest.” 

“What’s wrong with what I have.” 

“They have armor piercing bullets, that’s what’s wrong with it.” Red snapped. “Ressler, I hate to ask, but do _you_ have an extra vest?” 

“Reddington...”

“Damn it! Shut up and listen to me for once!” Red was at the end of his tolerance, his tone saying as much. “Tell the others if they have extra vests, _to put them on_.” 

Liz strained to hear what was going on, “Team leader authorizes to wear extra vests if available.” She heard the team answering the call, then Dembe. 

“Agent Navabi.” Dembe’s smooth voice was at its usual calm pitch. 

“No, leave that one on, wear this one over that.” Red directed. 

Liz listened to the far off sounds of movement and Velcro being pulled apart and reattached. 

“Can you move freely?” Red asked the female Agent. 

“It’s a little heavy, but I’ll manage.” Samar seemed capable. “What about you? Do you have an extra one on?” 

“We’re fine.” 

“That didn’t exactly answer my question.” Samar pointed out. 

“Our vests are different than yours.” 

Liz’s brow furrowed. She could only hope he wasn’t bullshitting Samar. Surely not. He wouldn’t want Dembe to be caught without adequate protection. But that didn’t mean that Red took the same precautions. 

“Don’t even think about it, Ressler.” Red advised curtly. 

“What?” 

“You won’t get two words out of that thing before they’ll start shooting.” 

“I have to alert them that we’re here.” 

Ressler was a stickler for rules if nothing else. In Liz’s opinion the result often was contradictory to good results. 

“Do you want to get yourself killed, because I can just put a bullet in you right now.” Red suggested happily. 

“Reddington, I have to alert our presence and tell them to come out, peacefully.” 

“Well, that’s not what’s going to happen if you use that damn bullhorn.” 

“Then what do you suggest I do.” 

“I suggest you surround the building and start picking them off before they have an opportunity to do the same to you.” Reddington all too easily answered the question. 

“And that is why you’re the felon and we’re the law.” 

“That’s why I might survive and you won’t.” Red corrected. 

“Ressler, maybe we should listen to him.” Samar was always the voice of reason. 

“I can’t believe you said that Navabi.” 

“I don’t mean we have to shoot up the place. I meant, maybe we should smoke the place out. Handicap them before–”

“We can handle this our own way.” Ressler’s voice was adamant.

“Fucking ‘Cowboy’.” Red murmured his derision. 

“What did you say?” Liz could tell Ress was offended. 

“You heard me, you little idiot.” Red was not about to back down. “You’re going to get these men killed out of some damn moral code, which none of those men inside have.” he pointed to the target building. “You know what. Do what ever you want...just stay out of my way.” 

“Come on, Navabi.” Ressler grumbled. 

“She stays with us.” Reddington held the woman back forcibly. 

“I’m team lea–”

“ _She stays with us_.” Red all but growled. 

“Navabi?” 

“Get in position, Ressler.” Samar eased the situation in her own manner, her eyes softening for her partner. 

Liz heard Ressler start organizing the teams to surround the building before he faded out, apparently having walked away. 

“Damn imbecile!” 

Liz could feel Red’s frustration and anger through the phone line, he wasn’t even here and she could feel him sucking the energy from the room. 

“In position.” Ressler’s tinny voice came through the radio. 

“We should go.” Samar said. The phone moved again, sliding into the new vest.

Liz listened to the soft sounds of them moving through the terrain. It felt like an eternity, but in reality, by her watch... it was only three minutes. 

A three minutes that felt like a lifetime. 

Then she heard the unmistakable sound of Ressler’s voice as it echoed loudly from the bullhorn.

“ _This is the FBI–_ ”

And just as Red predicted, all hell broke loose. 

The sound of muffled gunfire filled the night. Liz could make out the unmistakable reverb of M16's being fired in continuous volleys. Red and Dembe returned fire immediately, she recognized the sound of the older man’s Browning Hi-Power .40 as it reverberated loudly out of the speaker.

The FBI’s weapon of choice answered the challenge issued. Confusion and chaos reigned, all transmitted through the chatter coming over Samar’s radio.  
  
Liz heard the sharp intake of breath from the woman. 

“I told that little bastard.” Red cursed. “Ressler’s down.” he remarked pleasantly. 

Liz clutched the pillow, holding her breath, the voices of the tactical team talking over one another grew louder as the already continuous shooting, grew more intense. 

“Save your ammo.” Red had to be speaking to Samar. 

“Is he...?” the former Mossad agent’s breathy voice allowed her concern. 

“Unsure.” Red replied. “Need cover fire. Ressler is down.” 

Liz was surprised Red seemed to be asking the team for assistance. 

“Elizabeth?” Silas entered unexpectedly through the open door. “What the–”

“Shh!” She waved the man silent, turning up the volume on her phone. 

She startled at the sound of an explosion which rocked the background, muffling the sound of the weapons fire for a moment. 

“Oh my God...” her voice gasped.

It sounded like a fucking war zone. Not Washington DC. 

Silas walked over, reaching for her phone. “You shouldn’t be–” 

“No...” She held the phone out of his reach, her eyes pleading with him. “Please...”

Silas crossed his arms, frowning hard at her, but at length... he pulled a chair over to sit beside her, knowing a lost cause when he saw one.

“Idiots!” Red swore under his breath. “Ressler!” he barked into the comm-link. “Donald!” he tried again. “Fucking useless! He’s either not hearing me or he’s not listening, again. Come on.”

Liz lost the sound of what was happening because of all 

All the intense snapping, cracking and popping of the fight, the spent casings tinkling to the ground, the constant barrage of gunfire shielded Red and Dembe’s movements. 

The woman was lost for a goodly while. She looked desperately to her right for some sort of support, but Silas sat calmly, unaffected by what was going on around him. 

“They’re checking the roof lines.” Silas muttered. 

“Raymond, roof...corner left.” Dembe verified the large guard’s assumption. 

“Got him.” She heard Red’s deep, calm reply, before a shot rang out.

“Stay where you are, Samar.” he directed. “Can you tell...is he breathing?” Red asked of someone. 

“Yes.” Samar replied. “Just a leg wound.” 

“Give me his weapon.” Red demanded of the woman. “Whoo...” he whistled.

Silas grinned retroactively. 

Liz’s brow furled, wondering what had happened. It suddenly dawned on her, however... that high pitched whistling sound she’d heard before...when Carver fired at them. It had rushed past Red in quick succession, sharp bursts, as bullets cut through the air. 

Which meant, he, Samar and Dembe were right in the thick of it all. 

The woman clenched her fists, her entire body tense and on alert. Somewhere in the mix she had lost Red’s voice. 

“Hey, dumb ass!” she was never so glad to hear the familiar sarcasm barked. “Ressl... umph...” a dull thud of muffled recoil halted the man’s remarks briefly... the a terse, “You little _son of a bitch_!” 

Silas sat straight up in his chair, his body tensing as well. 

“Raymond?” Dembe’s voice was laced with concern. 

“Ressler, you stupid fuck!” Reddington’s ire was more than apparent. “If you get out of this alive... I’m going to kill your ass!” it sounded like a promise to Silas, who sat back slightly, but was still on edge, clearly. 

“We fire, you run, you fucking idiot!” Red had no problem clarifying the directions in this instance. 

“Ready!” Ress yelled in reply, his tone tight with determination. 

“ _Now._ ” 

She jerked visibly hearing the loud rapid report of what appeared to be an M4, an assault rifle the Swat used. 

“They’re wasting ammo.” Silas commented quietly, then glanced over at her. “Red likes that weapon. And don’t worry, he’s good with it.” 

_Red was firing that weapon?_

“Dembe?” Red’s voice had never once lost the calm exterior he exuded. Well except for when he was angry with Ressler. 

“Covering.” the man replied. The sound of a shotgun blasted the woman’s ear drums. 

“Where the hell did you pull that from!” Samar yelled out over the din. 

“Dammit!” Red’s tone was finally tense. “He’s down.”

“I need to be there.” Silas stated succinctly. 

“We need to get closer.” Liz heard Red fire the large tactical weapon again. “I’ll get him, you lay down cover fire.” 

Silas sat up in his chair, his leg bouncing nervously. Liz noted the man’s fingers were white where he clutched the thickness of his thigh. 

“I’ll go.” Samar yelled out over the sound of Dembe racking the shotgun again. 

“Stay here!” Red commanded. “Give us a fucking distraction, dammit!” the man growled his impatience. “Your stupid ass team leader is down!” 

Silas shifted his eyes, silently checking on the woman’s condition. 

“Samar!” Red lashed out. “Get the fuck back here!” 

Liz tried to squelch the panic rising in her chest. The gunfire grew louder and more fierce, sounding like it was closing in on them.

Silas reached over laying a calming hand on her tightly clenched fists. The blue eyes darted to the reassuring grey ones. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Red disdained. “Shit!” 

There was a rapid succession of Dembe firing the shotgun and the metallic ping of bullets hitting all around them.

“Keep your head down, dammit!” Red barked at some unseen individual. 

Liz heard Samar squeak, then a male grunt followed by an even louder exclamation, “Fuck!”

“Reddington?” Samar’s voice was muffled, but clearly alive. “ _Red!_ ” 

“ _Fuck_...” the man drawled softly. 

Liz tensed, then heard him firing his weapon. His voice got louder, then she heard the slide as he dropped his clip, then the click as he loaded a new one. 

“Is he breathing.” Red stifled a groan. 

“Are you–” Samar questioned.

“Yeah...” he sighed begrudgingly. 

Liz strained to hear what Samar was saying, but Red fired again. “Lizzy’s–” he rumbled deeply.

Elizabeth gripped the phone, drawing it closer, “Red!” she called out to the man, “I’m her–” 

“Shit!” Red yelled. “Get down!” A loud explosion filtered glaringly through the phone before breaking off as the line disconnected, leaving only the sound of silence in the room. 

Loud, stifling, silence.

“Red! Samar!” Liz yelled into the phone. “ _Red!_ ” her nerve endings were alive and thrumming. She instinctively turned to her one avenue of hope. “Silas...” She looked at him, panicked. “We need to go there.” She pleaded. 

“We can’t.” he stated bleakly. 

“I can’t just sit here.” She begged. “ _Please!_ ” 

“I want to go there as much as y–” he held his temper in check. 

“Then let’s go!” 

“I don’t know where they are. He wouldn’t tell me.” 

“Silas...” 

“I don’t know where they are.” he repeated stonily. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

An hour later and there had been nothing but radio silence. Elizabeth sat stiffly erect, not having moved an inch since last she heard from Red.

Turning the phone over in her hand, she stared at the useless screen. She had never felt so helpless in her life. And that included the night of Carver’s attack.

She couldn’t call them in case they were in the middle of something. Couldn’t even call Aram should he be delivering them Intel. 

It was a terrible position to be in. It was the worst position in the entire Universe in which to ‘be’.

Her team mates and friends in danger and her unable to offer any sort of support what-so-ever. 

Growling with the aggravation she felt, she threw the phone. The impact, lessened by the pillow it hit, did little to ease her frustration. 

She stared at the dark plastic, frowning, before snatching it up again, gripping it to her chest protectively. This was her only life-line to Red Reddington.

Steadying herself against the bed, she hobbled a pacing rhythm, willing the phone to ring. 

“Please, let them be okay.” she whispered.

She stopped her fruitless path, leaning into the bed. She dropped her forehead into the palm of her hand, rubbing the mounting tension that grew with each passing second. So many silent prayers had been uttered, so many unanswered.

“Dammit Red!” she hissed softly. “Where are you?” her shoulders slumped as the depression descended. 

“Lizzy...” the man’s deep voice washed over her like a soothing balm, and for a moment, she thought she surely must be hallucinating. 

Liz raised her head quickly, finding the man standing in the doorway, filthy, sweaty and... 

She blinked at the sudden wash of wetness in her eyes, a flood of relief releasing itself in a shuddering breath as she pushed off the bed, hobbling for the man. 

Red caught the door with his fingers, slamming it closed as he quickly walked towards her. 

“Why didn’t you call?” She held back tears of relief and joy, before wrapping her arms around his neck. “You promised.” she whispered sacredly. 

“Ressler’s a damn idiot.” Red grumbled irritably, tossing his broken phone to the table top beside them. 

He sounded so pissed. So agitated. So vital. So alive. 

She gripped him around his neck, hugging him harder. Happy that he was all those things and not... _she didn’t even want to think it_. 

“If someone doesn’t tell me what the hell is going on...” She felt herself about to snap, not above voicing the fact to any and all.

“I plan to,” he dropped his nose further into her neckline, breathing in her delicate scent, “now be quiet for a minute.” His voice was slightly muffled, the warm breath fanning her skin.

He just needed a minute, to gather his thoughts. To feel her. 

Red nestled his nose into the woman’s neck, his lips brushing her silky flesh. He relaxed into her soft warm curves, so very relieved to be home and with her again.

Tightening his arms around her back, Red lifted her feet off the floor slightly before walking the short distance to the bed. Her toes caught the top of his boots, at one point, as she rested her weight on the gritty leather. 

The man smiled, his lips momentarily caressing the shell of her ear. 

Tonight had been... interesting. A fucking joke, truth told. 

This was the first moment of sanity he had felt all night. He reluctantly gave her the opportunity needed to break the embrace, hoping like hell she would not take it. But fortunately, Liz seemed to need the closeness as much as he did. 

She held tightly to his form, her soft breath fanning his neckline. Elizabeth breathed in the subtle masculine scent of cigars and the mellow spice of cologne, relaxing further against his solid mass. She nuzzled her nose into his jacket, cool from the crisp night, finding the man’s warmth hidden beneath, ever so comforting.

He swayed with her a minute before she finally relaxed, loosening her hold enough that he could set her down fully. She stepped down from her perch on the boots, her eyes raking the tension in his face anxiously. 

When he stepped back, once from her influence, the memories of the evening resurfaced, leaving the man fuming...an acid taste in his mouth.

“Before you start spouting off a hundred questions, let me finish talking.” He put his hands on his hips, taking a few short steps, before turning around, just short of pacing. 

Liz did not like his curt tone. He had never spoken to her in such a manner.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized instantly, realizing he was taking his mood out on the wrong person. “I’m just damned... pissed.” 

“I noticed.” She clamped her mouth shut when the curt glance cut her way. Within seconds, the mood seemed to pass however and the softer gaze rested on her.

Replaying the evening, in detail, Red broke down every event... just as she heard it play out over the phone. 

As Red neared the end of the byplay of events, Liz’s mind swirled chaotically as she fully comprehended the words. 

“Red, are you telling me you have been standing there, this whole time, knowing you’ve been shot... _twice_?” she was aghast. 

“Don’t panic.” He pulled off his jacket, revealing his left arm slick with blood.

“ _Dembe!_ ” Liz yelled out, her voice carrying through the closed door. 

A few seconds later Dembe opened the door, carrying the first aid bag, heading directly for Red. 

“Why aren’t you sitting?” She pushed at Reddington. “Make him sit.” She gestured at Dembe.

All the annoyance Red had felt in the last two hours started to fade, melting away to nothing as he watched the woman fidget and bully him. Liz crawled around on her knees, following him, pushing him towards a bench at the end of the bed. 

“Did I just say not to panic?” Red looked at Dembe, “She’s doing exactly what I told her not to do.” 

Dembe’s mouth lifted at the corner, pointing to the bench indicating Red should take a seat. But the man shook his head. 

“I don’t want to get blood on it.” it was stated. “That’s a twelve hundred dollar bench.” 

“Who the fuck cares about the bench!” Liz had mentally swept the man’s frame but the black material of his garments hindered her search. “Where else were you hit?”

“Did you just say fuck?” Red held his laughter. 

Liz pulled at his shirt, bringing him back towards her after having just pushed him away. 

She examined every part of the man available, all areas clear except for one enormous gash running across his arm. Running her hands quickly over his stomach, she grazed his hips to the top of his thigh. 

The fabric was tacky with the man’s own blood. 

“Take off your pants, Red.” 

“Well I guess she did say fuck.” he chuckled at his own wit, allowing her every whim. His innate sense of humor came to the fore as he watched her hopelessly fumbling with his belt buckle. 

“I’ll _fuck_ you!” she blasted with a scathing look, but then Dembe’s muffled laugh, she realized with horror what she had just said. 

“But darling... now?” Red smiled tenderly, not stopping her actions, finding them oddly endearing, “Dembe is in the room.” 

“Like that would matter,” Dembe voiced sotto voce.

“Shut up,” She muttered while pulling the buckle open.

“Sorry,” Dembe apologized. 

Liz looked at him weirdly for she had not heard his quiet statement. Red’s grin widened... because he had. 

“They’re only flesh wounds, Lizzy.” He placed a hand over her shaking ones, not to stop her, but to reassure her. “Nothing to worry about. Really. Calm down.” 

“The arm can wait until you’re out of the shower.” Dembe had made that decision, dropping the short sleeve back over the wound. 

“I think I’m going to need a towel, please.” Red glanced over at the large man. 

Dembe returned with a dark towel, sitting it on the bench. 

As Red sat, he sensed Elizabeth crawling closer, seating herself just behind him on the bed, hovering. 

How long had it been since someone had given a damn about his welfare, besides Dembe? _His wife, maybe?_ Certainly long enough he couldn’t remember exactly. It warmed him to be thought of again as a human being. 

He felt bad that she was so concerned, but in time she would see it was nothing and he was fine. He needed to enjoy this moment in time, no matter how selfish.

“Jesus, Red,” Liz reached forward, tracing the hole in his vest, her probing releasing a stray spent bullet. The copper slug fell unceremoniously to the floor. “You took one in the back too.” 

“Must have been when I blocked Samar.” he imagined. “It’s fine, Lizzy. I didn’t even feel it... much.” He sing-songed his head, pulling the Velcro at his shoulder while she undid the sides on his vest. 

Dembe took the heavy weight. Red pulled at his laces, removing his boots, then grimaced when he felt the cool air hit his wet sock. Pulling the sock off, his hand and foot came away streaked with blood... _Not good._

The woman noticed immediately, gripping the neck of his shirt, balling it in her fist. 

“You’re choking me, sweetheart...” He soothed, patting her fist comfortingly. 

The woman gasped, releasing his clothes instantly. “I’m so sorry!” 

“No worries, but I want to let you know...” He wiped off his foot before popping the buttons on his black pants, gingerly pulling them down his legs, “I actually tried that once in Bangladesh.” 

Dembe rolled his eyes expressively, “It was _not_ Bangladesh...” he exasperated. 

Red grinned over at him. “It all begins to blur... the lack of oxygen, you know.” 

The woman’s fist returned post haste to the man’s shirt collar, this time practically strangling him. Red coughed once, easing her fingers off the material. 

“A flesh wound my ass!” Liz gasped, seeing the through and through on his outer thigh. “ _Ressler did that?_ ” 

“The little bastard.” Red poked at the wound, pushing a fresh flow of blood from the openings, catching it on the towel. “If he thinks shooting me is going to stop the ‘Donald is a Dumbass’ jokes, he is _sorely_ mistaken.” 

He walked into the bathroom holding the towel in place, followed closely by Elizabeth who was supported by Dembe. The large man placed his ward on the bathroom seat. 

Red shrugged off their intrusion, stepping into the shower. He removed his t-shirt and boxers, then threw them out onto the floor. Stepping under the hot stream, he hissed when it hit his leg. 

“Why didn’t the medics take care of that on scene?” Liz asked over the sound of the shower. 

“Because he did not tell anyone.” Dembe said disapprovingly. “I only found out about it when we were several blocks away.” He grabbed a couple of towels, standing outside the stall. 

“It’s not like I haven’t been shot before.” Red pressed heavily into the wound, producing a fresh flow. “And I’m positive it won’t be the last.” He rubbed the soap around his body, happy to get the grit of the evening off.

Shutting the water down, he stilled. How the hell was he going to get out of here tactfully? She was sitting just out there and now wasn’t the time to discuss the past... he wasn’t ready to discuss anything besides tonight’s events. 

Wiping the water from his eyes, he was gratefully when Dembe’s arm enter the stall, holding fresh towels. 

He breathed a sigh of relief.

_Thank God for Dembe._

Red grabbed one, sloughing the water, then wrapped the other towel around his shoulders. Coming to the edge of the shower stall, he saw Dembe blocking Liz’s view, allowing him a straight shot to the closet. 

He grabbed some clothes slipping them on hastily, then left the sanctuary.

Dembe pointed to the side of the tub, indicating he should sit there. “Put your leg in.” He shook the disinfectant, waiting for Red to get in position. 

Liz came up behind them, placing her hands on Red’s shoulders, craning over his head to see what was happening.

“Are you ready.” Dembe popped the cap on the bottle, tipping it towards him.

“I shiver with antici...” He turned his leg for better access, bracing himself. “...pation.” 

Dembe pursed his lips slightly, “Not bad.” critiquing Red’s performance before pouring the burnt orange disinfectant directly on and around the hole without warning.

“ _Fuck_...” Red tensed, groaning deeply in his chest before dropping his head. He breathed through the shock, finally deflating when the pain ebbed. 

It didn’t hurt that little hands were rubbing his neck comfortingly. 

“He performed in Rocky Horror once at Summer Stock.” Dembe explained, ignoring Red’s reaction all together. “He did Magenta... of course.” 

Red nodded agreeably. “And I _played_ the part of Riff Raff.” 

“Are you okay?” Liz ran her hand over his head, settling her palm on his neck, her mood much improved. She knew the ‘performance’ they gave was for her benefit.

He exhaled, then nodded that he was. “I’m going to beat the hell out of Ressler.” 

Dembe came back to his side, supplies ready. Working quickly, he had the leg and arm fixed and bandaged in no time. 

“Just like the Chinoso Incident.” Red remembered fondly. “We only had the simplest of supplies, but somehow he got me patched up and out the door before the shit really hit the fan.” He gave the man a ‘thumbs up’. “Good work, Dembe.”

“What is it with you guys and incidents? Does anything ever turn out to be good?” Liz’s tone was more shrill than she could account for. 

“I don’t believe we’ve ever really had anything go completely South on us. It’s just that none of them have ever unfolded according to the original plan. There for, becoming the _incident._ ” he ‘air quoted’ with his finger. “Thank you, Dembe. Why don’t you go get some rest now.” 

“If you need me...” The dark man stated before wishing them a good night. 

Red finished wiping off his leg and arm, then got off the tub before moving on to his nightly ritual as though nothing untoward had happened, his little shadow watching him the whole time. 

“Are you all right?” He finally asked the silent woman. 

“Not really, no.” She said, suddenly realizing as much.

“What’s wrong?”

They moved out of the room unto the bed, slowly but surely. 

“I felt useless. I didn’t know what was going on. If anything was wrong, I couldn’t do a damn thing to help.” She replied in one breath. 

“Everything turned out fine.” he reached, flipping the light off. 

“I don’t know if you noticed or not, but you have a hole in your thigh.” She griped, turning out her own light. 

“But, I’m still breathing, as is the rest of your team, which makes it a good night.” He listened to her deep breathing, almost wishing he had left his light on to read her face. 

She was either pissed or understood and was reconciling herself to the fact that even if he had a couple of wounds, the night had turned out okay in the end. 

“I was listening.” Liz blurted. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I called Samar before she met you, I told her to keep the line open.” she confessed. “I could hear what was happening.” 

“Elizabeth..” 

“Don’t you scold me.” She warned. 

“I wasn’t going to scold you.” 

“You only call me Elizabeth when you want my attention, you’re annoyed or wanting to make a point.” 

“I do not.” He smiled slightly, now glad it was dark in the room so she couldn’t see it.

“Well... most of the time.” 

“I’m just worried for you. What if you had heard someone literally go down.” he did not like to think about the psychological implications. “You couldn’t help them, you couldn’t do anything for them. It would have eaten away at you.” 

“I just couldn’t sit here and not...” She sighed heavily. “Thank you... for helping them. Protecting Samar.” 

“Umhmm.” He hummed his reply.

“The explosions?” she asked. 

“Flash grenades.” Red shrugged. “Though, if I’m right, O’Brian’s men may have thrown a few pipe bombs into the mix.” 

She groaned quietly. Red turned his head to seek her out. He could only see her silhouette, but enough that he could tell she was covering her face with her hands. 

“ _I heard you get shot._ ” she stated her agony, reliving that moment in her mind. “I didn’t connect it at the time, but I just replayed it and...” 

“Lizzy...” he sighed, “let it go. We’re all fine.” He lay silently, his arm supporting his head. He felt her move, the warmth of her body infiltrating the t-shirt he had donned as she snuggled close, her arm laying gently upon his chest. 

“You said my name.” she whispered. 

“Yes...” he remembered. “I said your name.” 

“I’m really glad you’re okay.” She mumbled in his ear, before dropping a lingering kiss on his cheek. 

He pulled his arm out from behind his head, wrapping it around her. “So am I...” 

Because if she was like this and he was all right, _what would she have been like had he died_.

A question he had not asked himself since he’d been married. But like with his wife, he now had this person, this woman, Lizzy... relying on him to be here, with her. 

She didn’t know and wouldn’t know, how close he came to catching a bullet, where that question would have been relevant.

It had been damn near impossible to walk away from her, not just once, but twice. 

He didn’t know if he could deny her again, because he almost hadn’t tonight. 


	6. Chapter 6

Liz sat in the gazebo, breathing in the fresh spring air, smiling at the passing guard. She kicked her feet up and cracked open her book. 

Red had bought her the entire works of her favorite author and she couldn’t wait to dive into them. After reading the first, she was starting with the second in the trilogy that she’d been dying to read. 

This was the woman’s idea of perfect holiday, these past few weeks had been a curative to the soul.

Liz raised her head from her fantasy world as Silas neared, screwing her face up and crossing her eyes as the man passed by. 

“Your face will stick like that.” he quipped. “And that’s something you don’t need happening right now... gimp.” 

Liz scowled harshly, making the man guffaw with amusement. 

“Don’t you have a bridge to troll or something?” she sneered playfully.

Silas grinned at her, “You are becoming more entertaining.” he nodded his approval. “I didn’t expect that to happen.” he crossed his arms, leaning casually against the gazebo’s frame. 

“What’s that supposed to mean!” she demanded defensively. 

“You were as dull as a wooden knife.” he nodded sagely, obviously agreeing assessment. 

She drew her head back, her expression most indignant. “What?!” 

“You got your point across, but couldn’t cut the muster.” 

“You’ve been hanging out with Red too long.” she advised.

“I’ve been watching you for a while.” the woman screwed up her face at his creepy deliverance of the statement. “While you could tell someone how to profile a killer, you couldn’t catch one.” 

“I was supposed to be teaching, not catching.” she defended herself. “And was there a point to your observance, sage Jedi Master?”

“You’re growing grasshopper.” he appeared shocked. “And while you may never surpass _me_ , I still enjoy the game.” he looked off into the distance, totally satisfied with himself. 

“Yet, you’re the one who changed the subject.” she smiled inoffensively. “So maybe I did surpass you after all.” she crossed her arms under her breasts allowing her own confidence. 

“Well, I didn’t think you’d take to me telling you, being the troll I am, that I’d eat you right up.” the man winked and swaggered away, leaving the woman shell shocked for a second. 

Liz snapped her mouth shut, thinking quickly of a response, “Samar would enjoy it immensely though.” she yelled out after the man. 

Silas turned his head, a wolfish grin overtaking his face.

Elizabeth held her smile, snorting her amusement after the man had disappeared around the corner of the house. She was so beginning to enjoy these exchanges. 

Silas may be right, she may not always come out on top, but she did enjoy the verbal sparring. 

If anything, she took to the challenge and felt herself growing with each passing duel. She had even taken to playing with Red when she felt on top of her game and he had seemed to enjoy the match of wills. 

A highlight of her evenings was often when she would throw a good comeback out and Red would beam with pleasure and applaud her wit or valiant attempt, in some cases. 

Even when Red, who seemed to have picked up why she was doing it, coached her on a good rejoinder. Instead of making her feel a failure, she instead felt more well informed or armed for her next battle of wits with the head guard. 

Red supplied some juicy barbs to hurl at the man. 

She couldn’t wait to see Red’s face when she told him of Silas’s latest comeback and its sexual laden innuendo. 

Sometimes he would roll his eyes at the man’s vulgarity, and others, his face would wipe of expression. 

Which was an expression in itself, she had come to learn. 

The man had not appreciated the retort Silas had offered, and was holding himself in check. She’d never tell anyone in a million years, that blank expression was one she most enjoyed. 

She knew he was only thinking the guard had over stepped a boundary when talking to his ward. 

But she liked to secretly fantasize that he was a little jealous. 

A hand curved around her mouth and rib cage tightly, stunning her from her daydream. 

“Don’t make a sound.” a low voice hissed in her ear. 

She fought against the assailant’s hold, struggling uselessly in the bruising grip. The man pulled her over the short wall of the wooden structure, dragging her towards a means of egress. 

Elizabeth kicked out in vain attempt, wincing when her leg ached with the sudden jolting movement. She bit the hand covering her mouth, but it only caused her captor to hurry all the more. 

He dropped his hand, yanking the door handle of a car, giving the woman her needed chance. 

“Silas!” she screamed, fighting the man’s pressuring hands which shoved her roughly into the automobile. “ _Silas! Help!_ ” 

Liz wheezed shakily, unceremoniously pushed hard into the framing of the car door, which knocked the wind from her. 

“Shut up!” the man snapped. He jerked his head about, hearing a man’s voice repeatedly yelling out Elizabeth’s name. 

Then suddenly, gunfire split the air.

Tom slammed the door shut, jamming his key into the ignition. He grabbed her, preventing her intended escape. 

The young man pushed his foot to the floor, peeling away from the curb. The back window shattered in a spray of glass. Elizabeth ducked low in the seat, hoping the action would allow Silas a clear shot. 

Tom spun, lifting his own weapon firing wildly. Liz hit his arm, jamming it into the car’s seat, repeatedly. 

“Liz!” the man gritted. “ _Stop!_ ” 

“ _Let me go!_ ” she grated in response, painfully biting into his arm. 

“ _Damn it!_ ” Tom grunted his growing fury, his arm swinging out automatically. 

She saw the blur of his hand. The warm metal of his weapon connected with her temple and her world shifted into a black void.

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Elizabeth blinked, wincing under the sudden light, the throbbing in her head eliciting a slight groan. 

A voice came out of the hazy aura still clinging to her, “Are you awake?” 

“I should have let Red kill you a long time ago...” she whispered adamantly. 

“A simple, yes, would have sufficed.” Tom sighed, then brushed her bangs back. 

She jerked away. “Don’t touch me!” she spat. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

“What did you think hitting me in the head with a gun would do?” her voice was tinged with hatred. “Oh, I guess that’s your version of a love tap, isn’t it?” 

“Liz...” the man placated. 

“What the hell do you want?” she interrupted heatedly. 

“What the hell do you think!” he returned in the same manner. The man visibly tried to calm his responses, hoping to gain control of the situation and the woman. “I was saving you from–”

“The only saving I need is from _you_!” she stated disdainfully. 

“Reddington w–”

“Would never hurt me!” she pushed into her throbbing temple, grimacing. “You on the other hand...”

“Reddington only wants the Fulcrum.” he advised coldly. 

“And what the hell do you want. And don’t even think of saying, _me_.” she voiced her disgust. She had already heard all this before. 

“But I do.” he sat down quickly, reaching for her hand, then frowned when she wrenched it away. “I love you Liz.” 

“I’m not interested in your form of love, thanks.” her mouth twisted derisively. “The annulment should have been a dead give away.” 

“If you’d just give me a chance to explain.” he soothed, moving closer to her. 

“Well, go ahead.” she glared at the man, yanking on the chain holding her wrist to the bed. “It doesn’t appear I’m going anywhere.”

“Have you asked Red why he wants it? Has he told you anything about your family? Has he–”

“These sound like questions to me.” she gritted. “Not explanations.” she scowled. “If you know so much, why don’t you just fucking tell me. Because...” she nodded knowingly, “I can tell you for a fact, Red will be here any minute now.” 

“Why do you have this blind faith in him?” Tom shook his head piteously. 

“Why do you always skirt the issue?” she countered expertly. “Admit it, you don’t know jack shit. You just want me to tell you what I know so you can try to fill in the blanks yourself.” she jerked on the chain irritably. “It’s not gonna happen, so don’t waste my time. I want to go home, now!” 

“You sold our home.” he accused. 

“Because it wasn’t a home! And never was a home! It was a lie!” she snapped. “That house was nothing but a noose around my neck, draining the life from me!” 

She frowned slightly, the words being familiar, but she couldn’t place where she had heard them? 

She shook it off, shooting daggers at the man staring sadly at her. She huffed in a flare of annoyance. 

“Just like your untimely visits are draining!” She continued her tirade. It felt so good to get some of the loathing she felt for this man out of her system. “I want to go to my new home, with Red!” 

“Lizzy...” 

“ _Don’t call me that_.” she growled coldly. 

“Oh, that’s _his_ little pet name for you,” the man snarled, “isn’t it?” 

“Do you want to know his little pet name for _you_?” she sneered. “Fucker.” she replied readily. 

“That’s all he could come up with?” he rolled his eyes. 

“No, that was mine.” she announced proudly. 

“Let’s go away,” the man smiled disarmingly, changing his tactics mid-stream, “just the two of us.” 

She gritted her aggravation, her head falling back into the wall. 

“We can start over. Get away from Reddington.” he continued. 

The woman dropped her head into her hands, slumping in defeat. Her eyes welling in frustration. 

“I want you to leave me alone...” Liz’s tone held her exasperation. “I just want to go home.” she wailed quietly. 

“Where would you like home to be?” he was quick to respond. “We can go anywhere.” 

“You’re like the plague.” she talked over him. “Or maybe a roach?” she had found a more apropos description. “Nothing will eradicate you, right?”

“There’s nothing holding us here, really.” he continued, as if she hadn’t spoken at all. 

“You’ll outlive the atomic blast.” she nodded her belief. “Faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive. Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound. It’s Superman. No... it’s Tom, the indestructible roach...” she curled toward the wall, closing her eyes tightly. 

She willed Red Reddington to come and take her out of this particular type of hell she now found herself within.

“We can break hold of him,” Tom leaned over her, warming to his narrative, “get out from under his thumb. Away from his lies. The filth he brings into our lives.” 

“I don’t want to,” she mumbled, knowing he did not hear her words, “but thanks for asking.” 

“Let me take care of you.” the man soothed, reaching out, stroking her hair. 

The woman tensed, his touch making her cringe inside. 

“What’s wrong, babe?” the man cooed tenderly. 

“I hate... no, I _loathe_ , when you call me that.” she had always hated that pet name.

Tom looked at her adoringly, making the woman’s skin crawl. The feeling intensified when he stroked her once again. “You always liked–”

“ _Stop_ touching me.” she shivered involuntarily, her voice a husky whisper.

“I don’t think you want me to,” he stated gently, “you shivered–”

“In revulsion.” she gritted hatefully. 

The man sighed impatiently, jerking her away from the wall, turning her to face him. The chain snapped loudly, rattling across the concrete floor. 

The sound of splintering wood, as a heavy door gave way to a force more powerful, filled Elizabeth’s heart with hope.

Liz’s head whipped about anxiously. 

Tom yanked her off the bed, holding her in front of him, using her as a human shield.

The reality made the taste of bile rise in her throat. 

“ _Let her go_.” Red Reddington snarled, his weapon steady, the sights aimed directly at his target. 

“ _Slide it_.” Tom demanded from behind his shield. “ _Slide the gun, now_.” 

“ _No_ ,” Red stated emphatically. “ _Are you hurt?_ ”

She shook her head slowly, her eyes focused on the man before her and nothing else. 

“ _Tom, put the gun down before you do something you’ll deeply regret_.” Red cocked his head, his tone rather soothing to Liz’s ears actually. “ _Make the right choice, Tom. But make it fast_.” 

Reddington shook his head, downing it for a second, his disgust more than apparent. The light eyes were devoid of any emotion except hatred when they lifted. 

“We’ve been through this before.” Red narrowed his eyes dangerously. “Only this time, when I get over there, I _will_ take that gun away from you... and then...” he smiled pleasantly, “I will kill you.” 

Tom leveled his weapon as the man stalked forward. 

Elizabeth pushed her captor’s arm upward as he fired, the shot ricocheting off the cement ceiling. 

The woman grappled with the man for control. Tom shoved her hard, landing her into the bed before turning back to the enemy. 

_An enemy which was already upon him_. 

Red grabbed Tom’s arm, twisting and bending his wrist, breaking the weapon free. The gun clattered to the floor. Red’s foot kicked it aside, sending it skittering out of sight under the bed. 

The enraged man shoved his shoulder into the younger man’s chest, flipping Tom in the air. The man hit the floor, a resounding crack filling the room.

Tom grunted his pain, favoring his side but lunged for the loose weapon. He yelled out sharply when Red’s foot stomped his hand, halting any advancement.

Red thrust his gun into the man’s heaving chest, “I told you...” Red’s breath fanned his face, his eyes black coals of rage, “if you so much as looked in her direction again, I’d put a bullet in you.” 

“But you haven’t yet...” Tom glared back, his expression wincing from the pain inflicted, as he sought out Elizabeth Keen, “and you won’t, because she’s watching.”

Red looked up at the woman, then back at Tom. “No, that was just a reminder...” he shrugged, “or warning in this case, I _always_ keep my promises.” the man rasped lowly, pulling back on the trigger. 

Tom jerked as the bullet tore through his chest, driving into the concrete floor beneath him. He clawed at the wound, gasping and staring wild eyed at the man. 

The young man instinctively sought out Elizabeth, reaching for her. 

Red caught the man’s wrist, jerking it back and away. “No, you don’t get to touch her.” he shook his head. “She will not feel guilt for _your_ transgressions.” The man shook his head once as he glared coldly, dragging the man towards the door. 

Dembe waited patiently as he had through the entire episode. 

“If you please?” Red asked politely. 

Dembe took hold of Tom’s arm, dragging the wheezing man from sight. 

Red blinked once, feeling a little of his soul melt away. Each time brought the same feeling, the same emptiness, the same apathy. 

He watched the large man turn the corner down the way, disappearing from sight before redirecting his attention to the silent woman behind him. 

“Lizzy...” he slowly approached, his eyes gentle on Elizabeth Keen who slumped dejectedly on the edge of the bed.

Her shoulders shook as she cried silently. Red’s wing tip shoes entered her watery field of vision. 

“Sweetheart?” he frowned his concern, reaching out, stroking his hand over her small head. “I’m sorry, I had to do that, but he woul–” 

She bolted from the bed, wrapping her arm tightly around his middle, weeping despondently into his jacket. 

“I want to go home.” was all she knew for certain, her fingers tightening into a death grip about the expensive fabric of his coat. “Please take me home, Red.” 

Red’s large hand smoothed her hair, his fingers filtering lovingly through her soft strands. He rocked her gently, his tone washing over her like warm honey, “It’s all right.”

She turned her ear into his chest, fixated on the deep comforting rumble of his voice. “Sit down sweetheart.” 

She shook her head, clutching him tighter. 

“I have to get the cuff off your wrist Lizzy.” he reminded patiently. “You want me to do that, don’t you?” he propitiated the woman. “So we can go home.” 

She realized she was still chained to the bed, her arm stretched out tightly behind her. She nodded slowly, sniffling. She regained her seat on the bed dejectedly. 

Red crouched down in front of her, making quick work of the lock, releasing the tight cuff. 

His thumb caressed the abused, reddened skin. He bowed his head, tenderly peppering her wrist with soft kisses. 

“Did he hurt you?” he enquired, his lips warm against her skin. 

“Y-Yes.” she had come to terms with Tom Keen’s methods long ago but that did not mean she had to accept or like them. 

Red tensed, slowly raising his eyes to meet hers, finding them cold and angered. 

She turned her head quickly, showing the man where Tom had hit her. She wanted vengeance she found, and was not above such a petty emotion in this case. 

Red reached up, gentling her hair back, wincing as he saw the raw, red welt. His concern was immediate and foremost. “Are you nauseous?” 

“Yes,” she muttered, “but not because of that. I don’t think?” 

Red stood, holding his hand out for her. She clasped his hand, the strong fingers giving her strength. She pushed off the bed, trying to find her bearings. 

“I think I’m okay.” she looked up at him, sighing deeply. 

“Let’s try a few steps.” he encouraged. 

She gained confidence with each moment spent in the man’s presence. “I’m good.” 

Red looked as Dembe entered, the man’s face showing no emotion.

It was Red’s cue, that the problem had been resolved. He breathed easier, but there were still things to be handled. 

Red wrapped his arm around her back and legs, lifting her effortlessly, holding her close against his chest. 

“I can walk...” she muttered compliantly, all the same. 

“It’s quite a walk.” she was informed. “And you’re exhausted.” 

She took a deep breath, laying her head into his shoulder silently accepting his word. She relaxed totally into his comforting hold. 

“Let’s go home, sweetheart.” Red soothed quietly. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

The ride home was quiet. Red allowed her to collect her thoughts, staying close to her the entire time, his arm around her protectively. 

She sat silently basking in his closeness, leaned against the fragrant fabric of his outer jacket. 

His touch, whether smoothing her hair, surreptitiously folding and refolding the pleats of the gauzy spring dress she wore, felt both reassuring and sensual. 

It kept his mind sane. To touch her, to know she was tangible... with him again. 

Liz was never so glad when they pulled into the driveway. 

Red helped her into the house and back to their room, closing the door behind them... shutting out the rest of world. 

“Why don’t you wash up?” he suggested, wishing to rid her of the other man’s touch.

She headed to the bathroom, leaving the door open, stripping her top and bottoms off as she cleared the room. 

“Do you need help?” he asked quietly. 

The woman hesitated, fighting modesty and a deathly tired sensation. The latter winning out in the end. 

“Please...” she finally assented. 

Red grabbed a towel and a wash cloth, wetting and soaping it before handing it to her. He turned away, offering privacy. She wiped herself down, ridding herself of the grit and grime of this horrible day.

“Your back?” he asked, his eyes sweeping the lovely plains as neutrally as possible in his present condition. 

The man warmed the cloth, stepping behind her. He took his time with the task, enjoying the intimacy implied. 

“Let me see your wrist again.” he held out his hand, gently twisting the arm in the light. “Let’s keep it uncovered for a while. If it starts to annoy you, then we’ll wrap it.” 

He stretched his neck, craning it slightly, glancing at her temple, his eyes chilling. 

“If I hurt you...” the unspoken command was heard before he brushed her hair back, careful to not pull on the dark tresses. 

“The skin isn’t broken, but you do have bruising.” he sighed. “Would you like an ice pack?” 

She shook her head negatively. 

He smiled softly, then dipped his head, kissing her wrist again. “You’re bruised, but you’ll live.” he proclaimed, then stroked her cheek, and kissed her temple. 

She leaned into his touch, not surprised to feel him cup her face and press his full lips against the bruising. She turned slightly, her lips brushing his cheek line. 

“Thank you...” she kissed him again, her lips lingering longer than necessary, “for coming for me.” 

“I always will.” he murmured, brushing the strand of hair back into place that had caught on the shadowy coarseness of his beard. 

As always, Red was gentle with her. He hadn’t hurt her during his treatment. He never hurt her... ever. And he never would. She knew as much now. 

She leaned forward kissing his lips gently.

The man froze in place, his senses reeling. 

She pressed into his soft lips, then reluctantly pulled back. 

“What’s that for?” he needed the clarification himself but was loathe to break the spell. 

His warm breath ghosted over her lips, calling her back to his full ones. 

She slowly melded her mouth to his softly pliable one. At first, Red was stunned, simply allowing matters to progress as they might but soon enough his senses were pulled into the hesitant, guileless approach. 

The man reached out, his hands braced on the bench, moving into her efforts. For one brief second he allowed himself to respond, his mouth increasing the pressure of the kiss, the warm moist lips causing his stomach to react chaotically. 

He broke apart reluctantly, his eyes remaining closed for a long beat as he regained his equilibrium. 

“Are you sure you don’t have a concussion?” he attempted a lightness he did not feel. 

The blue eyes bore into his hypnotically for what seemed an eternity. 

“ _Kiss me_.” she whispered unsteadily.

The request clearly stunned the man and he took his time, his expression almost quizzical but then... 

Red inched forward slowly, tracing her lips with his own, tormenting her teasingly for minutes on end, until she was breathing shakily. 

She leaned into him, her mouth more than impatient in this instance. 

The man grunted his appreciation, sliding to his knees, increasing the pressure of his kiss. His hand slid beneath her dark hair, threading his fingers through the fine strands making her moan against his mouth. 

She flicked her tongue, catching his top lip sensually, “I need you...” 

Red stood, easing her along gently, his large hand spreading across lower back. A low growl escaped the man’s throat when he felt her nakedness pressing against the length of him. 

A soft mewl escaped her throat when she felt the rich linen and the scrape of cold buttons brush her breasts. 

Pulling at his sleeves, Red dropping the expensive garment to the floor while she worked on his tie and dress shirt.

Red slid his hand unhurriedly over the creamy heated flesh of her ample buttocks, his fingers curling to the supple curve. Her moans lengthened in duration as his thick fingers grazed her wet center from behind. He kneaded the tight flesh in his palm, their tongues battling in a fevered kiss.

Red skimmed her ass cheek delicately, his fingers spreading over her tingling, throbbing sex, drawing the growing wetness from her opening. 

“That’s my girl...” he purred against her lips. Lifting the woman, his jaw pulsed when her beautiful legs wrapped around his waist. 

He supported her weight effortlessly making his way to the bedroom. 

Stalking to the bed, readjusting his hold on her lithe body, they sank into the soft bedding. 

“What do you need?” he grunted against her mouth. 

“ _You_ ,” she gasped tremulously, boldly reaching for his belt, pulling the dark leather apart. 

Their hands met at his zipper, the loud sound of the metal catch opening was incredibly loud over their heavy breathing, but a most welcome sound. 

Pushing her back, Red followed, covering her body with his own. Liz’s mouth fell agape when the man brushed her cloth covered bulge along her clit. 

She withered about happily, rocking up into his crotch.

Grasping her hand, he curved her small fingers around the rigid length of his cock. “You need this?” 

“...Yes.” she had no problem agreeing or saying as much.

Thumbing his pant waist, Red pushed the material of his clothes down his muscular thighs. His heavy erection bobbed in the cool air, drawing her attention immediately. 

His erection was long and thick, the huge pink crown pulsed and trickled with moisture under her gaze.

Her mouth fell agape, her eyes slamming shut when he raked his thick crown slowly along her slit, the large shaft brushing her thighs. 

“You’re so,” she mewled, “...thick.” 

“And you’re tiny as fuck.” he growled his anticipation, pushing his cock head between her folds, the heaviness felt phenomenal against her drenched opening. “Shit...” he hummed in approval, “gonna love spreading you open, sweetheart.” 

Red shoved gently, breaching her, sliding silkily into the molten depths awaiting him.

He inched his shaft deeper, growling his arousal, his downy pubic hair brushing her bare skin, exciting the woman to new heights. 

“Can you feel me?” he whispered. “Can you feel my cock buried deep inside you. Can you feel my balls pressed against your tiny ass?” 

“Yes..” she hissed. 

“You’re so damned tight.” he sighed his approval. “Look how well your little body is accepting of me.” he praised. 

Knowing that she was making him feel as good, that he was enjoying her as much as she was him, was very fulfilling. His praise made her not only incredibly aroused, but sexy as hell, sensual. And to be honest, she had never felt that before. 

Red stroked her, spreading her each time, bouncing his large sack against her. The man increased the strength and speed of his thrusts. 

Sitting back on his heels, he gripped the underside of her waist, holding her position steady. 

“Let me take care of my baby...let me give her what she needs.” he drove his shaft with short, concentrated strokes, pushing her towards the climax he needed to witness.

“Lizzy, I need to come.” he warned, his focus slightly wavering. “Tell me you want me, sweetheart.” he willed.

She fought in vain, her own orgasm just seconds away. He was in more control clearly and she resented the fact. She wanted him to be just as desperate as she. 

“God, baby... let me.” he leaned over her, kissing her deeply, “let me give you what you want.” 

The woman stiffened in his arms, a uniquely feminine sound torn from her throat.

Her body rippled in tight waves along his wet cock, bathing the driving shaft in thick cream. His large crown pushed at the gathering juices, coating her thighs and his groin in her cum. 

“....Lizzy,” he called out.

She felt the first signs of her approaching climax, fighting hard to attain the pinnacle she needed desperately. 

“Sweetheart...” his soothing voice titillated. 

She rippled in tight waves, rolling along his hot, wet cock. She felt her thick cream bathe his driving shaft, his large head pushing it around his length, coating her thighs and his groin in her cum. 

Elizabeth jerked awake, her entire body humming in awareness of the sudden incessant need. 

She dropped her hand between her thighs, pushing against herself to ease the ache, feeling a gush of wetness soak her panties. Gasping for air, she found herself surrounded by Red’s scent and his hand resting lightly on her thigh.

“Lizzy?” the man repeated her name, calling for her attention. 

The woman’s eyes snapped open, Red’s deep voice in her ear shocked her into awareness. 

She had just... _Oh, good Lord!_ And Red was... 

_Oh... shit._

Red Reddington had floated in light sleep state now for about an hour, something keeping him from dropping into a REM stage. 

Feeling the bed move, his subconscious alerted him to something amiss. Stirring, he was reluctant to leave the warmth of a rather pleasant dream... only to find Elizabeth caught in her own dream, a rather active one at that. She was moaning and pushing back until she had ended up beside him. 

A nightmare, perhaps?

“...A bad dream?” He was slightly concerned. 

She shook with aftershocks, her hands trembling. “Uh...” she gasped, swallowing hard, trying to quickly acclimate herself. “No, no...” she stumbled over the words. “I’m–” she exhaled sharply, “I’ll be...” she completely lost her train of thought. 

“Well, something’s wrong.” Red frowned, lifting himself to his elbow, slightly concerned for her state. 

“Nothing...” she breathed out shakily.“ just because of what happened tonight.” she knew he would need a better explanation, supplying the only one that came to mind. 

She threw back the blankets, unsteadily edging to the side of the bed. 

“You need help?” he asked quietly, his eyes intent upon the darkened silhouette. 

“I’m okay.” she whispered. “Just need a second.” she grabbed her crutch, hobbling quickly to the bathroom. 

The man dropped his head back into the pillow, sighing. He shifted in the bed, fluffing the blanket and was immediately assaulted by her scent. 

Only, this was a new aroma. 

_And one he knew well._

He had never had the privilege to experience it to date from _her_ though. He would have remembered such a delicate treat. 

Each woman, had her own unique fragrance that changed with her moods, Red knew from his many years of investigation into the mystique surrounding the female persuasion. 

When Lizzy was happy, her natural scent sweetened to the freshest of bouquets. When she was pissed, the air got musky, salty, reminding him of the wispy foam coming off turbulent waves of an angry ocean. 

And when she was sad... he swore he could smell rain. Cold rain on a brisk autumn evening. 

No matter her mood, he loved being near her just to bask in that which was Elizabeth Keen.

Because no one could make her scent more permeating than himself. He excelled at such things, especially the anger. The thought amused him. There was a fine line between love and hate they say, he did not mind treading the area what-so-ever. 

But _this_ scent... this was the passion of an aroused woman. 

His Lizzy smelled of warmed butterscotch and brandy, with a tinge of salt, that was all too telling of its origins. 

She had gotten aroused. And wet as hell.

Damned wet. 

Damned aroused.

He didn’t even have to shove his nose in the blankets, but did anyway to really breathe her in. 

And God.... did he wish he was so privileged to bury himself in it. 

She was fucking intoxicating. 

Seemed Lizzy had a pretty pleasant dream. A dream that had ended in orgasm. 

She couldn’t have helped it though. Her nerve endings were all over the place. She was between that place where pain and pleasure collided. 

She would have been incapable of distinguishing where one began and the other ended. In Red’s world such a thing usually ended up sending the body into shivers of gratification. 

Add to that, her pain pills heightening her dream state... 

She couldn’t have stopped it, even if she had awoken before her dream climax. Pain often substituted itself for pleasure in the subconscious mind. 

He had been in her shoes so many times, he’d lost count. 

He remembered the first wet dream he’d had after a huge dose of narcotic drugs and was blown away by the experience... until of course the pain in his arm and chest had made themselves known. Then he was wishing for the high of the orgasm once again, no matter how awkward the timing might have been.

But this was her first experience with real pain and she didn’t know how to handle it, as of yet. Or more to the point, didn’t know to not be embarrassed by the body’s natural response to pain stimuli. 

She needed another pill, that was all. Her pain was making itself known, translating into a vivid drug induced dream. 

He rolled from the bed, heading to the kitchen. He grabbed a couple bottles of water and a snack for them both before heading back. 

After sitting the plate down, he crossed to her bedside table, tapping out a pill when the bathroom door opened. 

“Hey...” she grimaced painfully, attempting a lightness she certainly did not feel at this point. 

His eyes softened as he stepped to her. “I know sweetheart,” he soothed, “I know it hurts.”

He wrapped his arm around her waist, helping her to the table, easing her down in the seat. He uncapped the water, handing her a pill. The man held the slippery bottle until she got her fill. 

He sat across from her, reaching for the neglected plate. “You need to eat, just a little so you won’t get nauseous.” 

“Too late.” she pouted miserably, but popped a grape in her mouth, then a cracker. 

He checked the digital readout on her side table. “Fifteen minutes.” he reminded. “It’ll be better.” 

She nibbled her cheese and another grape, waiting for the relief he promised. 

The ensuing silence wasn’t uncomfortable, per se. But he could feel her awkwardness. But then, and he knew Lizzy. 

He knew she was embarrassed. Whether or not she sensed he was aware of what had happened, he did not know. 

“You want to talk about it?” he asked quietly, letting her take the question how ever she wanted to. Either she would talk about her dream, confide in him or...

“I’m okay, just aching.” she sighed shakily. “I can feel the pill working though.” 

Too concentrated on her pain, of course that was her focus. The other issue... well, it really wasn’t any of his business. 

It was just a dream, after all. 

Red watched her intently, his tension easing with hers. The more food she ate and the more the pill took effect, the more the awkwardness dissipated.

“Come on sweetheart.” he helped her from the chair and into the bed. “You need to rest.” he eased her down, grabbing her body pillow, positioning it under her leg. 

She snuggled into it, sighing in relief. 

He pulled the blankets up around her, bent, kissing her temple. “Sleep, you’ll feel better in the morning.” 

She nodded silently before he headed back to his side of the bed, settling in himself. By the time he was relaxed and near dozing, she was snuffling softly in her sleep. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Elizabeth glanced at the books stacked neatly beside her. After last night or more to the point, what _happened_ last night... she was uncertain whether or not to delve into any romance novels as yet. 

After breakfast this morning, Red had assisted her to the back garden after she had vehemently vetoed his suggestion of the front gazebo. He had provided tea and a radio before leaving to make a few calls. 

She glanced around the scenery offered, enjoying the array of glorious flowers blossoming every where she looked. 

In the silence of the beautiful surrounding it was much easier to stave off the unsettling events of her dream. 

Shaking off the sense of déjà vu, she opened her new book, but it took four chapters before she could really immerse herself into the tawdry tale. 

She barely noticed Dembe passing, truth told, but managed a smile of welcome before her eyes fell back to the pages. 

She got lost in the story, listening to the soft wind and birds chirping over head, connecting with the character who was also outside enjoying the spring afternoon. 

She caught movement in the corner of her eye, glancing over. She immediately recognized the intruder into her domain, scrunching her nose adorably when Silas came waltzing around the hedge. 

“Hey Trouble.” Silas smiled in greeting. “To the sex part yet?” 

“Nope, but I’m closing in on it.” she grinned, then sipped her tea. “Are you?” 

“Faster than you are.” he quipped, leaning into his clenched fist and squeezing it rhythmically. “Behind the hedge is my ideal meeting place.” 

She pulled her face, “Self gratification doesn’t count.” she rolled her eyes. Her brows suddenly knitted together as she covertly glanced at the hedge in question. 

“Says you.” he laughed quietly, noticing her interest in his former place of residency. “Jealous?” he leaned over, tapping her cast. Indicating even if she was of a mind... her injury would hamper any progress.

“No.” her mouth curved in a catlike manner. “I don’t have to do it myself. I can get someone to do it for me.” she batted her eyes coquettishly. 

“And yet... “ the man tsked, “you’re here every night.” 

“Yeah,” she snorted, “in pain.” 

Silas sighed woefully, leaning into the bench post, “Excuses, excuses.” 

“ _Puhlease,_ ” she scoffed. “Eating has been a challenge. Sex... that would be a miracle.”

“Because you got any at all?” the man laughed silently, his shoulders shaking. 

“No, you dolt.” she snapped. “Just the thought makes me clench–”

“You’re actually _supposed_ to do that, you know.” he informed her knowingly. “It’s the female bodies natural response when fuc–”

“...In pain” she interrupted, then sighed. “I didn’t realize what a–”

“Devilishly handsome man I am.” 

“...Depraved floozy you are.” she finished, her mouth pulling at the corner. 

“Was that a compliment,” he cocked his head in question, “because it sounded like one.” 

“Well, you are good at it.” she had to agree. 

“I’m amazing at _all_ I attempt.” 

“And yet,” the woman sat her chin in her palm, her brow knitting, “ _you’re_ here every morning.” 

“But am I here every night? _No, I am not_.” he taunted. “Besides, I get paid handsomely to protect your scrawny ass, so I’m sure to be here for the shift change.” 

“Need that large check for those high priced girls, do ya?” she smirked. 

The guard smiled in pleasure at the unexpected quip coming from her. “You’re growing Grasshopper.” 

Liz’s brows crinkled on her forehead, her head tilting, a chill running up her spine. 

“I’d dare to say, you cut the muster...” he grinned, “for once.” 

She jerked in place, her wide eyes falling on the man, before they darted quickly around the expanse of yard.

“What’s wrong?” Silas scowled, her manner alerting him to something amiss. His hand dropped to his weapon. 

“N-Nothing...” she looked around nervously. “I don’t think?” 

“This is no time for secrets.” the guard gritted his annoyance. 

“I-I’m fine.” she scratched at the shivers coursing down her neck, her fingers fluttering along her nape. 

Silas narrowed his eyes, looking around with the eyes of a trained observer. All seemed normal. 

His scowl turned critical, his instincts kicking in. “I’m going to make my rounds.” he notified his charge, suddenly wanting to run a security check, but also hoping to calm her by going on with his daily activities, but it didn’t seem to help.

“Don’t go far... okay?” she asked before he got a few feet away. 

“You won’t leave my sight.” he assured. “I promise.” 

She took a shaky breath, but did relax some. But not enough for his liking. Something was up with her, obviously. 

Something had frightened her. As her guard, Silas needed to know what the threat was. 

Damn right he was keeping an eye on her. 

The burly man walked to a nearby hedge, pulling the walkie from his belt. He watched the girl fidget in her seat. 

She sat her book aside, rubbing her palms against the blanket over her thighs, taking a couple of deep breaths. She glanced down at the blanket then tossed it aside along with a few other items around her, as if clearing space.

“I think your presence is required.” Silas spoke into the radio. 

Red came out the back, watching Elizabeth as he neared. He could tell from thirty feet away, the woman was strung out. 

Correction, she was wired. She jerked her head to the right when a guard made his usual pass by, jittery as hell. 

Red couldn’t fathom what the hell had brought this on. 

Even after her... eventful night, she seemed perfectly fine at breakfast. 

A few times, she had been unable to meet his gaze directly, true, but basically all had seemed normal.

He caught a glimpse of Silas out the corner of his eye, weapon in hand. The guard was focused intently on Elizabeth, sparing Red a glance.

Red trusted the man implicitly to do his job and do it exceedingly well. But some sort of vibe had been transmitted for him to be on ‘high alert’. 

Red walked up behind the woman, laying his hand on her shoulder. 

The woman screamed, jerking out from under his touch. “ _No!_ ” she scrambled away quickly, backing along the bench. “ Silas!” she screeched loudly. 

The man in question bolted around the large bush, running for her, gun raised, scanning the nearby fences and houses as he neared. 

Red scrambled just as fast, grasping her arm seconds before she fell off the curve of the seat.

“I’m not going!” she struggled in his hands, her voice tinged with hysterics, “...Let go!” she pushed frantically on Red’s forearms, screaming again as loudly as she was able. “ _Help!_ ”

“Elizabeth!” Red shouted above her terror, to get her attention. 

Guards came barreling around corners, weapons drawn, advancing on their position. 

“Lizzy!” Red snapped, shaking her once. 

The blue eyes darted to his face, filled with panic. In seconds, the woman crumbled visibly, her hands grasping Red’s bare forearms in a death grip. 

“Oh, thank God...” she exhaled in relief, her eyes closing. “It’s you.” she was never so glad to see anyone in her entire life. 

“Sweetheart, what the hell is going on?” he drew her up, surprised as hell when she clutched him, grasping his shirt in her fingers. 

“ _Sweetheart_...” she repeated quietly, dropping her face into his chest. His familiar scent and hold, comforting her instantly. 

Red held the woman tightly, bewilderment in his expression as he sought Silas out. 

The older man shrugged his own confusion, returning to his duty. He lifted the walkie, both men listening to the chatter as one guard after another cleared each individual area.

Even neighboring properties security gave an all clear on their sides, finding nothing amiss in the entire area. 

Which left Red more than baffled by Liz’s uncustomary reaction and quick vocal exclamation. 

He cupped her chin, pulling her from her hiding place, forcing her to meet his eyes, “Lizzy, tell me what’s wrong.” She shook her head trying to duck back into hiding before Red stopped her. “Tell me, _now_.”

“I thought...” she replied shakily, “I thought you were Tom.” 

“Tom?” Red scowled. “Did you see him?” he snarled, his look speaking volumes. 

Silas checked his men methodically, but the radio only echoed back... ‘all clear’. The guard hovered, protecting his client. 

“No.” she muttered dejectedly. “I...” 

“What happened?” Red frowned, then narrowed his eyes slightly when he took in her embarrassed expression. “Was it your dream? Was he there? In your dream.” 

She blinked up at him, her mouth agape, “Y-Yes...” she nodded slowly. 

“He approached you, here.” Red pointed to the covered seating area. 

“No,” she shook her head, “the front gazebo.” 

Red snapped his eyes towards the head of security. 

Silas gently shook his head negatively, signifying no intruders had breached his security. 

Red waved him off with a curt gesture, “Tell them to stand down.” the guard lifted the radio, then hesitated. “She had a bad dream last night, and something set her off. Something she saw, heard...” he rapidly explained the situation as it now stood. 

“Like déjà vu.” Silas understood.  
“Yes, tell them to stand down.” 

Silas spoke into the radio, calling for his men to return to their posts. 

Red sat the woman down on the long bench. “What happened, Lizzy?” 

She repeated her dream from the beginning, even the part with Silas, eating her up. 

“That does sound like something I’d say.” the guard nodded agreeably, then scowled darkly at Red’s subtle shift of eyes. 

“What?” the man threw his hands out to the side. “I only meant, I can understand why she felt it was so real.” 

Red’s jaw worked in agitation, but he held his tongue, focusing his attention back on the woman beside him. 

“Then what happened?” 

“Tom pulled me out of the gazebo,” she frowned, “then dragged me to his car and...” 

Red listened intently to each detail. She had included how Silas had leaned against the gazebo when they’d had their repartee. Several questions came to mind concerning Tom and his actions. 

Something about the narrative didn’t set right with him.

It was a goodly distance to the street. Even in her dream, how had one of the guards not noticed her abduction? Did she feel that unsafe here? Did she not trust them to protect her? 

“How did he get you to his car?” he interrupted her narrative. 

Liz tilted her head in confusion at the odd question, but pointed to the front. “The gap between the gate and the fence in front.” 

She said it like it should have occurred to him, that he should have known what she was talking about. 

“Show me.” Red slid her to the scooter before following behind her. Silas walked slowly beside the him, the man’s weapon hung loosely by his side.

“You think Tom knows where she is?” the guard frowned.

“No,” Red shook his head negatively. “But I do think that her subconscious has found a breach in her security and it was bothering her.” 

“A gap...” Silas replied slowly, “in the fence.” the man’s tone allowed his skepticism. 

“Just like you seeing a point of entry that needs to be guarded.” Red explained. “She believes there to be a gap big enough that Tom can take her away, yes.”

Silas’s brow furrowed darkly.

“Or at the very least, she needs to see that there is nothing there, and it was only in the dream.” Red continued. “She will find her safety and security again.” 

They trailed after the woman, encountering two guards along the way. “Joe, David, I may need your assistance, if you please.” Red waved them to join the parade. 

The two men fell in line, stopping when Liz hit a shaded part in the fence just a few feet away from the gazebo. 

“Where is it sweetheart.” Red came alongside her, looking where the stone wall met the wrought iron fence. 

“There,” she pointed, “in the ivy.” 

Red walked to where she indicated, lifting the lush greenery then felt his blood run cold. 

She was correct. 

There was a gap. 

A big one, enough to fit two people. Especially when they were Tom and Lizzy’s size. 

Silas’s tone was pure ice as he turned towards his men, “How the hell did you miss this?!” he demanded an immediate answer. 

“How the hell did _you_?” Red’s tone was more than frigid. 

Silas turned to Elizabeth, kneeling in front of her cart. The woman cocked her head, confused by the man’s formal stance, and even more, the words he said. 

“Ms. Keen... this is entirely my fault.” his eyes and face were sincere, his expression grave. “I will see that this oversight is corrected...”

“And you will see to that, today.” Red gritted. “I don’t care what you have to do. I want it locked up tight.” 

Silas glanced at the man before returning his attention. “This is inexcusable.” he shook his head slowly. “I have no explanation to give you. Hell...” 

“Yes, sir.” Joe replied seriously halting any further words for the moment. “Mr. Reddington, we will see to that immediately.” 

Liz looked between the men, startled by the seriousness of their tones and how they addressed Red. 

“I want the rest of the grounds checked as well.” Red looked at all three men. “And I mean, all of it.” 

David and Joe set off, alerting security to check their sections for breach in the property fence, leaving the three alone.

“This will be fixed Lizzy, I promise.” Red assured her and was pleased to find some ease in her shoulders. “You _will_ be safe here.” 

“You’re all freaking me out.” she frowned. “Stop it.” she stressed. “It was just an oversight. Big deal.”

Red gestured to the gazebo but hesitated in his steps. He glanced back, but the woman had not moved one iota. “Not a big deal?” he repeated her lie.

“I will not have you afraid while you are staying here. Most especially in a spot you enjoy.” Red lifted expectant brows. “Come here,” he pointed, “sit with me.” 

“Get back in the saddle cowgirl.” Silas nudged her forward.

“What the hell is it with you and all these idioms, metaphors and shit?” Liz screwed her face up at the guard but rolled her cart towards Red without thought. 

“I find them to be wonderful distractions.” Silas grinned finally as they edged in under the large gazebo. “A red herring, if you will.” 

Liz scoffed disgustedly, rolling her eyes. Red bit the inside of cheek to keep the smile from his lips. He was in no mood to be amused at present. 

“Make him stop.” 

“Why?” he asked almost sullenly, having well noted the fact Silas had gotten her in a better mood faster than he himself could. “It worked, didn’t it?” he waved at the roof of the gazebo over their head.

“Oh...” she shrugged, glancing about her surrounding only now realizing exactly where she sat, “I guess it did.” 

She took Red’s hand, sliding to the bench, though she did inch closer to him. 

_One step at a time_ , he thought. 

“Now, what happened after you left the property?” 

She told him the gory details as best she remembered. How Silas had shot out the window, how she deflected Tom’s return fire, hesitating before admitting that Tom had hit her temple with his weapon. 

The man’s eye twitched. 

Where Lizzy sometimes blurred the lines where Tom Keen was concerned, it seemed that her subconscious mind was well aware of what a bastard Tom could be. 

“Then what happened?” 

She told them of their dream conversation, or more to the point, Tom’s incessant babbling and ability to leave more questions than answers. 

If she only listened to her inner voice more often, she’d be rid of the man. Red realized. 

But then, maybe she was? She had screamed for help. She had said she wouldn’t leave with Tom. 

Maybe she had finally seen the man’s true colors? Saw him for the asshole he was?

But it didn’t explain why she had an orgasm? 

Unless...

This could go a couple of different ways. 

Tom had hurt her, badly, in the dream. And because she was already hurting, it had manifested itself in her body, releasing in the only way available.

Or...

Tom had fucked her in the dream. 

And he was gathering by her earlier response and attempt to flee, that maybe it wasn’t consensual. 

It would also explain why she could not hold Red’s gaze for a very long period of time. 

It was a strong possibility that she felt guilty because she’d climaxed due to what had essentially been rape, and felt betrayed by her own body. 

_Or perhaps she had climaxed for a whole other reason..._

Which was, that she had wanted it. Had wanted to be with Tom intimately. Regardless that he’d hurt her. 

How confusing it must be for a woman to feel such conflicting emotions.

He knew Liz was young and confused by everything happening around her. She was searching for a foundation, for solidity. How cold and empty it must be to accept that sort of comfort, from a man like Tom Keen. 

But Tom was familiar, something she knew... when the rest of her world was falling apart. 

They would never agree or see eye to eye on such a man. 

Ever. 

Unless of course, she wrote the prick off completely. Would they ever be on the same page, he wondered? 

But first things, first. Making her feel secure again. 

“Did he hurt you in your dream?” 

“He hit me across the face wit–”

“Besides that.” Red interrupted. “Did he harm you after that?” 

“No...” 

Red held her eyes, and wasn’t the least bit surprised when she dropped them to her lap, fidgeting with her bracelet. 

She was either upset by what had happened or she was lying, and Tom had done more in that dream than she was telling him. 

Elizabeth wished he would stop the questions because she did not want to go beyond a certain point. Her dream had taken such an unusual path...it was something personal she simply could not share at this time... if ever. 

“Then what happened?”

“You came.” Liz hesitated visibly, the connotation implied brought back vivid memories. 

Silas shifted his bulky frame turning his head quickly to hide a knowing smile.

“I mean, that is to say...” she hastily corrected, flushing before lifting those blue eyes, to a patiently waiting Red Reddington. “You arrived on the scene,” she nodded, finding the statement more acceptable.

“You shot Tom,” her thoughts wandered momentarily. “Dembe dragged him away before he... he was gasping.” she remembered. 

“And then...?” he prompted. 

“You got the cuffs off.” 

She rubbed at the phantom feeling until Red placed his hand over hers. He frowned hard at the now chafed skin, rubbing it gently, before bowing his head, placing his lips over the imaginary injury. 

Elizabeth seemed suddenly unsettled which the man did not miss. 

He had triggered something, but what? “Can you continue?”

“Y-You brought me home,” she stuttered, watching his fingers dance gently over her wrist, “..you helped me.” 

“I always will...” 

She blinked rapidly, the words stunning her because they were the exact ones he used in the dream. She vacantly nodded, watching as he kissed her wrist yet again. 

This had happened in her dream as well. He wished he knew what the hell happened after the fact. Because her reaction to his touch, the intimacy, was most telling. 

Had this been Tom’s way of ‘apologizing’ for his earlier indiscretion? Most abusive males tended towards such actions. 

“What made you startle awake?” he gently rubbed his thumb along her wrist, focusing on her reaction. 

“W-What?” she stammered.

“Did something else happen? You woke rather abruptly.”

“You... I...” She darted her eyes away, “I-I don’t remember...” 

“Focus,” Red sat forward slowly, lifting her wrist to his mouth, directly in the line of her sight. “Did _I_ hurt you in some way?” he asked.

“You didn’t hurt me, you...” she stressed, then blushed. 

“What?” he kissed the scarring again, drawing her attention back to his action. “Let me help you, sweetheart.” he genuinely urged, her cooperation needed in this instance.

Elizabeth’s mouth fell agape, her eyes large and vacant. 

“Tell me what you need...” the silky proclamation shook her to her core.

_He must know! He was saying the same words! How could he not know?_

Red felt a slight change in the aura about the woman. Whether it was good or bad, he had no clue as yet. “Tell me what you need to feel safe again. Tell me how I can help you.” 

She opened her mouth, then closed it rapidly. The lovely eyes held a measure of hope that had not been there before. He was on the right track. Footsteps behind them, broke the spell. 

_Damn it!_ Red dropped his head in frustration. He had been so close. 

The cook was announcing lunch and Elizabeth was never so pleased to be given a reprieve. 

Red watched her disappear into the house, his thoughts private. 

“You know she’s not telling you everything, right?” Silas asked in the most innocent manner this man could ever muster. 

“I picked up on that, yes.” Red disdained. “Leave me alone.” 

“I thought you’d be a little pleased..” the burly man ignored the directive completely. 

“About her having a nightmare...” Red snapped his head to the man, surprised to find amusement dancing in the grayish blue eyes.

“No, about the part where _you rescued_ her.” the man air quoted with his beefy fingers. 

“Excuse me?” Red dared him to say one more word. 

Silas smiled sweetly, “ _You_ got her out. _You_ saved her from Tom.” he explained patiently, eyeing his employer expectantly. He indicated his own person... her own personal guard as it were, with a sweep of his hands up and down his bulky frame. 

“And...” Red’s tone was chilly.

“And what do you think happened after that?” Silas rolled his hand in the air, like it would help Red’s thought process. 

Red’s expression was completely blank, on purpose. Of course he was following the line of thought and with any other woman... but this was Lizzy. 

The guard seemed well and truly miffed that Red Reddington was not following his train of thought. 

“She had a sex dream about you, you idiot.” Silas blurted, then corrected his tone, “I mean... boss.” 

Red stopped in his tracks, his shoe scuffing loudly on the pavement due to his abrupt stop, his head whipping around jerkily. 

“Besides the fact that it’s obvious.” Silas screwed his face up, looking at Red like he was an idiot. “She can remember everything up until _that_ point? Yeah, right.” the man scoffed. “Plus, I read it.” 

Having said his piece, the guard was ready to make a discrete exit.

Red reached, snagging Silas’s arm, stopping him in his tracks. 

Silas looked at the tight grasp Red had on him and laughed. “I can multi-task, can’t you?” 

“You read what? Asshole.” Red added for emphasis. 

“It’s in one of her novels.” Silas took no offense, leaning against the stone pillar behind him, crossing his legs at the ankles. “Aside from the hole in the fence, which I agree was tickling at her subconscious mind, acting as a trigger.” he agreed with Red’s initial assessment. 

“Everything that happened, occurred in one of her books.” Silas crossed his arms over his chest, smiling knowingly. 

“A bad man takes the woman,” he continued, “the man she trusts, saves her, he cares for her, he fucks her.” the guard bobbed his head happily. “I like that part.” he confided. 

“If you want to know what you did to her in that dream, it’s the book with the bright yellow cover.” the man chuckled quietly when Red unconsciously looked towards the house, the want to see that book, very prevalent in his eyes. 

“I think it’s around page, two hundred sixty-nine.” the man smirked. “Which is perfect if you ask me since you, I mean, the character, eats pussy.” Silas nodded knowingly. “Yeah, I really like that part.” 

The guard laughed then walked off, heading for the fence line leaving Red to his own devices. 

Reddington pulled himself from his jumbled thoughts, heading inside, unsure what to say, do, or even feel at this point.

He would prefer to believe Silas’s version of the tale. But he also knew the reality of the situation.

Liz was caught between the two most prominent men in her life. In her drugged state, her subconscious mind had taken a scene from a book and adapted it to her current predicament.

It was understandable that she had transferred himself and Tom into the roles of the characters in the novel. 

The woman was embarrassed and who wouldn’t be? It would explain her reluctance to make eye contact, certainly.   
  
She was young and inexperienced in all things, let alone life. But her reluctance to face the situation as it now stood, hampered him in his efforts to help her get through it. 

No matter her feelings on it, he didn’t know how to make it better. 

She obviously wasn’t ready to talk about it, and he wasn’t sure if he should approach the subject.

Red sauntered into the dining room, taking his place at the head of the table beside her. He shot her a reassuring smile.

Right now all he could do is pay attention and be available to her, should she need to unload her burden. 

And be supportive, no matter the outcome. 


	7. Chapter 7

“Lizzy?” there was no easy way to say this, so the man just said it as was his way. “I got a call that Carver was in Chicago.” he crouched before her. “I’m taking the team and we’ll be flying out within the hour.” 

“Red, it’s getting late...” She looked at the clock to confirm, “and do I have to remind you that you were just shot... _yesterday_?” 

Placing his hand on her knee, he steadied himself. “I don’t have to do much. Just hit up a few contacts and direct your team.” 

“Then why do you have to go now? You should get some rest.” 

“Since your team and Moore is coming with me, it’s better to arrive at night. Less eyes.” 

“You really don’t like Moore, do you?”

“Not particularly, no.” he admitted freely. “How did you know, just out of curiosity?”

“You call him by his last name all the time.” 

“Would you rather I call him, Dick?” he cocked his head at her, pleased with himself. “Please, say yes, because I all ready do.” he took on an innocent air. “What? It’s better than calling him asshole.”

“Is he really that bad?” Liz half chuckled.

“I expect any day now, either Dembe or Samar will slip past me and break the man’s nose.” the thought warmed the man’s heart. “At least it keeps me awake while I’m there. They’re wily.” 

“Not you?” Liz was surprised. “ _You_ don’t want to break his nose?”

“No, I’m much like you, Lizzy.” He patted her knee, standing. “I go for the throat.” 

He headed for his bag, which Dembe had already packed. Red glanced around absently finally finding the object in question. 

He grabbed the book satchel then looked at the woman, finding Elizabeth fiddling with her book otherwise occupied. 

Red quickly scanned the stacked books on her shelf, zeroing on a bright yellow jacket. His fingers curved to it then shoved it in his bag, heading for the door. 

“I’ll check on you later sweetheart.” he threw back to the woman. 

“Be safe!” she responded, wishing he did not have to go. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Red called later that night as promised. A ton of background noise making it difficult to hear him. 

“Sweetheart, how are you?” his tone sounded normal enough, almost jovial. 

She pressed the phone to her ear, speaking over the loud din. “I’m okay, but what’s going on there?” 

“Oh, just having a few drinks with an old associate of mine, catching up.” He dropped his voice, “Can you hear me?”

“Just barely.” she admitted.

“Nothing happening on this end, just weeding out info. Donald and Samar are rabbit hunting. Just a minute.” Red muffled the phone, speaking with someone. “Baby, I have to go. I’ll call back shortly.” 

“Uh, okay?” She said before hearing the dial tone. 

_Baby?_

He had called her a lot of things; sweetheart, honey, even darling jokingly, after he had been shot. But never... _that_.

She would never tell anyone, let alone Red, but it was one of her favorite endearments. Well, that and sweetheart. 

At first it had grated on her when he had called her that, but now, she found comfort in it. The odd thing was that she didn’t think she would like it coming from anyone else but Red Reddington. He made it fit her. Like it was a part of her, an extension of who she was. 

But really, whatever endearment passed his lips, it seemed natural. Like she actually was those things to him. As much as her name was Elizabeth, she was as much Lizzy, sweetheart and now, baby. 

The thought brought a warm feeling into her entire system, she found she enjoyed the feeling immensely. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

An hour later the phone rang which brought a smile to Elizabeth’s lips. The caller ID indicated it was Red. 

“Hello?” her tone was soft. 

“Lizzy, sorry for ending our call so abruptly,” he apologized. “I truly thought I had enough time to just check in with you but Louis ended his call before I anticipated.”

“No worries. I’m fine... baby.” She smiled into the phone when she heard his deep laughter. 

“I thought I’d get yelled at for that one.” He relaxed in his chair, grinning. 

“I’m not yelling.” She replied instantly. Regretting her quick response a moment later when it sounded like she was almost flirting with the man. 

“I-I mean, I understand.” she tried for sophistication. “I didn’t mind.” She squeezed her eyes shut. Could she, just once, shut up while she was ahead. 

Red’s deep chuckle filtered through the phone, tickling her ear. “I’ll remember that,” he promised. “I think I may have a lead on Carver. I sent it over to Ressler and Samar, they’re checking it out now.” 

“Moore didn’t go with you guys?”

“He’s here.” the man’s tone said it all.

“You mean, physically, right now, with you?”

“No, in general.” he replied. “He may be a complete idiot, but he knows better than to push, right now anyway.” 

“What happened?” 

“Let’s just say it was mentioned in passing, that the temptation to throw open the door at fifteen thousand feet and unload a passenger was a growing passion of mine.” 

“It was that bad?” she crinkled her nose.

“Would you presume to tell someone where to sit on their own jet? That they couldn’t drink?” The absurdity boggled the man’s mind. “The tipping point came when he tried to take the phone out of my hand when I was going to call and check on you.”

“He didn’t...” Liz breathed in a stunned breath. 

“ _Oh_ , yes he did.” 

“And that’s what you said? That you’d throw him out of the plane.”

“Well, first I said that I was going to shove the phone up his ass.” Red picked an imaginary piece of lint off his impeccable trousers. “Then he said he didn’t appreciate me doing business with federal agents on board, at which point I said _that_ could be rectified ... and it went on from there.” 

“You didn’t tell him you were calling me?” 

“Should it matter, it’s my damn plane.” 

“So what stopped you?” she held back her smile. 

“Ressler said that perhaps he should stop harassing me, considering I was so kind to give them a ride... _on my plane_.” Red stressed. 

Liz chuckled, “Are you going to fly them back... on your plane?” 

“Samar, definitely. Donald, he’s always up in the air, no pun intended.” he rubbed his temple absently. “Moore, I could give a flying fuck... again, no pun intended.” 

Liz smiled, “When do you think you’ll be home?” 

“As soon as they finish, I suppose.” a thought occurred to him. “Why, do you miss me?” His husky voice lowered intimately. 

“I was just wondering who was going to make my waffle in the morning?” she teased. 

He pulled his tie, loosening the knot. “I knew it, you only appreciate me for my cooking.” He pulled the silk fabric from his neck, setting it aside.

“Today, I did. The vegan nurse from hell, Mindy, was here again trying to shove eggplant down my throat.” 

“You hate egg plant.” 

“Uhh, _exactly_.” 

“Did you tell her that?” 

“Yes, the first day she was here. Keeps blathering on about how good it is for me.” 

“Then _fire_ her.” he wholeheartedly encouraged. 

“I’m sure she’s just trying to be helpful, Red.” 

“By preparing something you’ve told her you hate.” Red slowly replied. 

He’d have to teach her how to handle these things, to stand up for herself. If only to save her from being force fed a vegetable she once described as having the consistency of a rubber sole. 

“How goes the house search. Find anything interesting?”

“Oh, I did find one.” she replied ecstatically. “I can’t wait to show you!” 

“Tell me about it.” Popping the button on his neck, he loosened the next two then closed his eyes, listening to her voice, relaxing after a few moments into a stress free state.

“It’s three bedrooms, two and a half baths, hardwood throughout. It’s got the cutest little outdoor space for entertaining. Not that I really do much of that, but I thought when you guys came over, we’d have a place to grill and stuff.” 

His mouth lifted at the corner, trying to remember the last time he actually grilled anything. 

“The kitchen is beautiful, just redone. Though, I didn’t think to check if the plumbing and everything was okay?” she fretted.

“We’ll get it checked out.” He assured, then kicked his feet up on the ottoman, while his arm fell lazily over the arm rest, his tumbler dangling from his fingertips. “What else.” 

“I’ll have to redo one of the bathrooms. It’s blue.” she shivered at the remembrance, totally repulsed. “Red? Who does an entire bathroom in blue? And not just any blue, _aqua_ blue.” 

She sounded so disgusted, he had to laugh. “Well, then. What color would you prefer?” 

“Oh, I don’t know? Maybe a soft white or tan, have the accent pieces be the color. That way I can change it any time I want.” she had really thought this through. “What do _you_ think?”

“I think that sounds like a very good idea.” 

“Are you even listening to me?” she chided.

“Of course I am. Change the hideous blue bathroom to soft white or tan, with your accent pieces being the splash of color. Redone kitchen, cute deck where we can grill. Three bedrooms, two and a half baths. Shall I continue?” 

“You’re really interested?” she was mildly shocked. 

“I am. Were there anymore homes that interested you?” 

“Yes, but I can wait until you get home to show you.” 

“If you want to talk about...” A subtle beeping in his ear made him look at the screen, “Damn it. Sweetheart, it’s Ressler. I’ll get back to you when I can.”

“All right, all of you be careful.” 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Ending his call with Ressler, Red was never so glad to get off the phone, even though they would be leaving in an hour... he wished a few minutes private time. 

Picking the paperback up, he tapped it lightly against his lips, lost in though. 

Thumbing the pages rapidly, he focused on the pages Lizzy earmarked, opening the book to one such page... scanning it slowly. 

It was mostly dialogue, but in that dialogue was one specific component. 

In the course of his investigation, Red discovered that how the man spoke to or touched the woman, was important. Not that he did not know that himself, but to see it in print organized his thoughts better. 

Certain endearments seemed to melt the heroine’s heart. He glanced up, his mind wandering. 

Red had called Lizzy, _baby_ , earlier to get a reading on her. This guy in the book had used the same term of affection.

Red had been surprised, keeping in mind nothing surprised him these days... that Lizzy had accepted the term so readily and indeed did not seem to mind if he used that endearment again. 

In this day and age, most females did not like to be objectified. Reddington never thought of it like that. He admired and respected most women, truth told. Those with which he used such terms of affection, he highly esteemed. 

He was so pleased that Elizabeth was woman enough to sense such a thing about him. 

Turning the page, he automatically read a few sentences, a dark scowl appearing on his forehead. 

Within the book, two males had actually come to blows in a brutal scene that, in Red’s opinion was nothing more than gratuitous violence. 

It was almost as if Lizzy’s dream played out in black and white print. Had she truly pictured him and Tom in these roles?

From the moment Tom had taken her until Red himself, had arrived on scene... everything was almost verbatim. 

Reading more, he could see glimpses of that son-of-a-bitch Tom in the secondary player and could truly understand Elizabeth’s frustration and fear.

He kicked back, propping his legs on a pillow in the bed, absently sipping from the fine wine he had ordered roughly an hour before. 

The story continued...and then _he_ came on the scene.

As Red continued the narrative, he could actually see the similarity between the guy in the story and himself. 

It _was_ him for all intents and purposes. 

Worried for the girl's welfare, intent on hurting the man who harmed her and acting on it with cold and merciless deliverance. 

The hero had released the girl from her restraints, then carried his precious cargo from the room. What he cherished most in this world, safe in his arms. 

He took her to his home, dressed her wounds and kissed the bruising on her wrist... 

Red turned the page quickly, reading through the following passages and more than understood the cause of Lizzy’s wet dream and even more interestingly, her reaction to _him_. 

He had done so much, said so much, of what this man in the novel had, and wasn’t even aware of having done so. 

He turned the page, settling more into his comfort zone, reading the first few lines of what was to come and had never loved a romance novel so much as he further read the graphic love scene. 

It was no wonder Liz couldn’t look him in the eye. 

The man in the novel talked with his partner, communicated with her. He clearly worshiped the woman. He fed off her pleasure, hers became his own. 

If this was her idea of a fantasy man, she really need look no further than across the dining room table, or better yet, roll over in bed and look at the man sharing it with her. 

Red’s eyes lifted, a thought suddenly solidifying in his mind. 

Lizzy had placed _him_ in the role of hero. 

Not Tom. 

_Him..._

Raymond ‘Red’ Reddington. 

Did Elizabeth’s subconscious mind realize no one would ever take care of her, spoil her, dote on her... love Lizzy, like he did. 

_No one...._

The want to have her by his side in every way available to him, grew impossibly strong. 

Stronger than it had ever been before. 

Stronger than it was just a couple day ago.

He felt a flicker of hope, that hadn’t been there before.

Now, he just wondered if he could make it happen.

What could he do to make her see, he could give her everything and anything she could ever want or need? 

He wasn’t sure...

But he sure as fuck was going to find out.

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

A low rumble of thunder awoke Liz from a restful sleep. 

Slitting her eyes open, she watched the gentle sway of the trees blowing in the brisk wind through the rain spotted window. 

Rising from the bed, she grabbed the robe Red had given her, well, his robe, snuggling into its plush warmth. Using the facilities and straightening her appearance, before going off in her search of Red. 

The man returned late in the night, too late to delve into questioning the man on what happened on his trip. 

With the aid of her crutch, she hobbled down the hallway, calling out to both Red and Dembe. 

No one answered. Perhaps they had gone on an errand?

She had awakened later than her norm. Both men kept odd hours, it wasn’t inconceivable that they had started their day early. 

Her footsteps took her on a meandering path through the countless rooms of the house. Toward the back, she finally heard Red’s muffled laughter.

She couldn’t blame him for picking the pool atrium to relax, in the short time she had been there it had become her favorite spot as well. 

The indoor garden was beautiful, covered in hundreds of leafy green plants and lightly scented flora, leaving the area serene and tranquil. She had spent a lot of her time in that room while Red and Dembe had been gone, reading the plethora of material Red bought her. 

She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so rested. 

She did not like to admit even to herself, that now Red was home, that feeling was once again prevalent in her life.

When he was gone, she found herself unsettled and at odds. She no longer questioned the why of it... it just was. 

Entering the arch way, she saw the man in question, reclined comfortably on the high backed couch, swirling his ever present liquor. The man was truly in a time zone of his own making. 

“Re...” Liz trailed off, when a man sitting with his back to her and hidden by the tall chair, turned in her direction. 

It was Edward. 

She forced a smile, falling into character. “I’m sorry, honey. I didn’t know you had guests.” 

Red rose from the couch quickly going to her side. “It’s all right, baby.” 

He held his smile when she ducked her head, hiding the quick smile that passed over her own face. 

The man instantly knew by her attitude, that she really was not adverse to that particular endearment. The knowledge amused him greatly. 

“What are you doing walking?” he had noticed her unsteady gate as she approached. “Why didn’t you use your cart or call?” He complained, tapping the phone sitting against her chest. 

“My butt was falling asleep, I had to move.” She gestured to the door, indicating she should go. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“You aren’t.” Taking the crutch, Red wrapped an arm around her, bringing her towards the couch. “You shouldn’t be up like that without someone there to help you.” He scolded. “Come and sit down.”

Reaching the divan, he took her weight, easing her onto the seat. The woman gripped his forearm when her ankle jostled, her vision swimming for a moment. 

He stared at her in open concern until her grasp loosened, her equilibrium returning. She nodded, indicating she was okay.

“You remember Edward?” Raymond gestured to the man.

Liz turned her gaze to the pensive man. “I do, it’s a pleasure to see you again.” She smiled brightly, thinking he was one creepy bastard in her mind.

“Elizabeth.” The man inclined his head in greeting. “I do hope you’re feeling better. Red told me of your accident.”

Having no idea what Red had told the man, she replied generically. “I’m better, thank you. It’s good to get around... some anyway.” She smiled impishly. 

She leaned into Red’s side as if she had done it a hundred times, hoping she was acting the part expected of her. 

She relaxed quickly when his arm came around her waist, helping her adjust to a more comfortable position. 

When she settled, his hand fell naturally to the curve of her hip, his thumb stroking her side soothingly, “Did you sleep well?” 

_He knew_ , that when _he_ stopped thinking, he had slept well. Very well, in fact. 

Dembe’s early morning call had broken the spell. The fact that this man, Edward Costa was the last person he wanted to see... did little to improve his mood. 

He would have preferred to stay with Elizabeth. 

Liz smiled, nodding. “I did...” She placed a hand against his chest, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his breathing, “but you know I always do when you’re home.” She replied honestly. 

Red’s sharp green eyes focused intently on her, his strong arm tightening around her waist. “As do I, sweetheart.” 

After a beat of silence, Dembe came with a low stool upon which to prop her leg, “Thank you, Dembe.” 

“Do forgive me, Edward.” Red turned his attention back to his guest, “As you can imagine, I miss her terribly while I’m away.” 

“Understandable. She’s a very beautiful woman.” The dark haired man eyed her suggestively. “She must get very lonely while you are away.” Edward’s gaze openly traveled her form, hesitating over certain areas.

The man’s scrutiny unnerved her. 

Elizabeth suddenly realized that she sat there in only her boxers and a tank top, an outfit Red had seen numerous times. She instantly pulled the robe closed, a coldness gripping her stomach. She found herself sweating under its warmth, the reptilian aspect of Edward Costa’s stare making her stomach churn. 

Leaning further into Red’s solid chest, she felt the ripple of muscles tensing under her fingers. 

Edward continued as if nothing was amiss. “A wise man would take her along on their journeys, lest someone snatch her away.” He grinned amiably before casually tipping his glass, as though he hadn’t just tread into very dangerous territory. 

The man was either a consummate idiot or just that damned sure of himself... either fact, could get him killed very quickly where Red Reddington was concerned. 

A fact he proved a moment later. 

The atmosphere in the room changed so suddenly, a power radiating off Red so potent, his dominance and rage left _her_ rigid with the intensity. 

Dembe stood behind them, an alertness permeating the room, clearly sensing what the woman had sensed.

Red’s fury-filled eyes hardened at the blatant challenge. Pulling his arm from behind her, he sat forward, making to rise. 

Grabbing his arm quickly, Elizabeth tried to get things back on track, shifting the focus elsewhere. “Uh...” she damned her shaking voice, “so, what were you two discussing before I interrupted?” she asked idly.

Red’s cold, unblinking eyes never wavered from the Italian across the way. The enraged man’s arm tensed further as he pulled it but she tightened her hold leaning into his field of vision. 

“Edward is going to run an errand for me, _that_ is all.” The older man’s jaw tightened, his eyes sheets of crystal glass. “Isn’t that right, Edward?” Red’s tone dripped with ice. 

She had to calm him down. It wouldn’t be good to kill the man when they needed him to find Carver. 

Stroking her finger over his tense jaw line, ignoring the volatile aura surrounding them, she fought to gain his attention. 

“I thought maybe you were talking about our plans. Is he attending Francis’ dinner tonight, too?” She asked airily, tracing his neck, down to where his tie sat. 

Red broke his angered gaze from the inconsequential man, focusing on the woman at his side, his eyes softening. He wrapped his arm back around her, settling it on her hip. “I’m sure Edward will be far too busy for such frivolity, baby.” 

Liz nuzzled the freshly shaved skin on his jaw line and neck, inhaling the familiar and very pleasant scent. 

The man drew in a breath, relaxing slightly under the unexpected touch. 

He sensed her ploy, reluctantly allowing her tactic. Imagine his surprise when the woman went a step further, nuzzling his nape.

All thoughts of the other man evaporated to Red’s chagrin. He didn’t know what she was up to, but he had to admit, he was enjoying the hell out of it while it lasted. 

“Dembe will supply the pick up address within the hour.” Red rumbled, his voice deepening further when he felt her full lips graze his skin. 

From her hiding place, she felt the rich bass in his throat vibrate against her nose and lips as the rigid man exhaled slowly, calming further. 

“That is all, for now.” That came out a bit hostile and brittle, but it was to be expected. He was Red Reddington, after all. 

Red nodded to Dembe to show their ‘guest’ out. Hearing their footsteps retreating from the room, Liz exhaled and slumped visibly, relief flooding her body. 

“He’s gone.” Red soothed. “It’s not like you to let someone like Edward get to you.”

“Yeah, well, don’t hold it against me. I’m still stoned on those pain pills of yours so I’m not on top of my game.” Liz quivered in revulsion, “Plus, he’s creepy. I hate when people stare at me like they’re stealing my soul.”

“It wasn’t your soul he was interested in, trust me.” Red finished off his glass, then poured another.

“And you were about to snap his damn neck, which would secure him in one location, yes?” she reminded tactfully. “But if he is in the morgue, it wouldn’t lead us to Carver. You do remember he is the key to finding Carver.” 

“He’s one of the ways to get to Carver. Not the only one.” 

“But he is the one closest to us, right now.” she stated. “Speaking of which, I thought we agreed to have him at dinner so we could watch him?” She asked, her voice slightly muffled. 

He suddenly realized that Lizzy was still resting against him, her head crooked under his chin while she lazily played with a button on his vest. It was a shame that the position would change in a minute. 

“I don’t want him anywhere near you.” he proclaimed. “Not after how he looked at you...” there was something deadly about the easily stated observation but what came next caused a chill to traverse the woman’s body.“...I didn’t like it.”

“Red!” Liz sputtered in embarrassment. “First of all, how he looks at me shouldn’t be of any consequence...” She pulled back, matching his frown. 

He missed her warmth instantly. Then his attention was directed to her hand braced on his thigh.

“No, if he’s going to talk about my fiancée like that, so brazenly to my face and be that forward, twice now, who knows what the hell he’s doing behind my back.” 

“Okay...” she was confused. “How are we supposed to keep tabs on him and find Carver if you don’t want him at the dinner?”

“I can have my people track him regardless.” Red’s anger was resurfacing. “I only really brought him in so we would have his actual locations. We could just as easily slip a tracker on him.” 

“This is just silly, Red.” she placated. “Just because he made some backhanded remarks and freaky eye contact, does not make him a real threat. We–”

Red interrupted, “He’s a very real threat.” 

Liz rolled her eyes, and in this instance it annoyed the hell out of the man. “Lizzy, you understand that this man is a criminal, correct?”

“Yes, I know that!” She replied patiently. “But, not to point out the obvious, so are you.”

“I would _never_ hurt you. He _will_.” he stressed. “So believe me when I say, he was very serious in his comments.” 

“You’re kidding?” Liz scoffed. 

“No, I’m not.” he grated. “Do _not_ let him get you alone.”

“What, you think I’ll cave to his charm?” Liz asked in disgust.

“No, I’m thinking of what he’ll do when you _don’t_ give into what he wants!” He snapped as a clap of thunder shook the room. 

The combination of the thunder and having never heard Red raise his voice like that, startled her. Her entire body jerked in place, as she blinked rapidly. 

Red’s brow creased. Had he frightened her? The thought left him more than unsettled.

He knew very well, Edward’s reputation. Or the rumors, at the very least. That the man had an obvious interest in Elizabeth, bothered Red greatly. He reached for her, his hand dropping away at Dembe’s entrance into the room. 

“Is he gone?” Raymond barked. 

“Yes. I dislike that man, intensely.” The dark man sat at the bar, eyeing his friend’s tense back. “I’ll send him the required info later.”

“Not yet, Dembe.” Red shook his head defiantly. “I may see if the Stuart brothers are available.”

“I know it’s obvious as to why,” Dembe hated to remind, “but I thought you weren’t going to use the Stuarts’ after what happened the last time...”

“Red, just have him do the job. Let’s stick to some sort of plan, if only so Ress and Samar have an easy go of it, all right.” 

“Fine.” Red nodded to Dembe, “Send it.” the man arose, turning his back not only to the room but its two occupants. “But he’s fair game after... and I’m gonna kill him.”

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Leaving Liz in the capable hands of her nurses, Red headed to his office to cool his temper and desire to outright kill Edward. 

He’d been checking on his investments, pleased when he saw all was well. So pleased in fact, seeing Ressler’s name splash across his phone screen did little to damper his good mood. 

“Reddington, we’ve had another one.” Ressler informed the man without preamble. “If you could come down and take a look at the pictures...”

“Can’t you just send them?” Red sighed into the phone. 

“Aram said they were running some systems update for another hour or something. I wasn’t really listening, to be honest.” Donald confessed. 

“I’ll be there soon.” Red closed the phone, his head falling back into his chair, his mood dampening somewhat. He forced himself up, heading down the hall. “Lizzy?” 

“Yeah?” She called out from the closet. 

He followed her voice entering the area after a few steps, focusing on her activity. “What are you doing?” 

He stared at her, half hidden in the clothes hanging on the rack... well part of her, at least. 

His eyes immediately fell to the rather fetching sight revealed. The only portion visible of the woman was her bottom. 

“More importantly, how were you going to get up if no one came in here?” He glanced about, confirming they were alone. “Where are the nurses?”

“Helen ran to the store.” she said from inside her makeshift fortress. “And Diane is getting something from her car.” 

She backed out of the clothes, brushing her hair out of her face before sitting on the floor. “I was going to eat a candy bar before Vegan Mindy got here.” She held up the candy bar, pointing to the clothes. “Dembe gave me a secret stash.” 

She rolled to the chair, pushing with her arm trying to get off the floor unsuccessfully. “I guess I didn’t think that far ahead. Silas usually gets it for me.” 

“I see,” He bent over, helping her off the floor. “You don’t have to worry about Vegan Mindy, I fired her yesterday.” 

“You did?” Her voice rose shrilly. The man crooked his head, eyeing her quizzically. 

“I did. She didn’t make you happy.” he walked her slowly back to the bedroom. “They’re sending over an older Southern woman, that I’m sure, will fill you with chicken and dumplings and cherry cobbler.” 

“No more eggplant or weeds?” Liz’s voice bubbled with joy.

“No, and since their employees have trouble following vocal warnings, I’ve given them a complete list of things that are off limits around you.” Red further stated. “Eggplant being at the very top.” 

She smiled, giddily. “Thank you, Red.” a thought occurred to her. “Oh, why were you looking for me?”

The man explained the situation to her. “But didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye.” He smiled absently at nothing in particular. 

“All right, I’ll save you some cobbler.”

“No dumplings?” He asked, heading to the door.

“I make no promises!” She called out to him. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Red and Dembe entered the main area of the Blacksite, stopping slowly in their tracks. 

Computer techs bounced from one station to another, their expressions bleak, their actions harried. Agents littered the floor as usual, but it appeared several more had joined the fray.

“Reddington, good timing.” Samar pointed to the new photos taped to the boards. “We just got these printed a couple minutes ago.”

He neared the offensive items, his eye ticking slightly at the vivid pictures. This victim was worse than the previous two. She was literally torn to shreds. Only hunks of skin were left hanging haphazardly on her poor, mangled body. 

“Do we have a name as of yet?” the man enquired quietly. 

“I just pulled this before you came in.” She handed over a driver’s license photo to him of what the woman originally looked like with her face intact. 

Taping it up beside the other normal photos of the two previous victims, Red Reddington scrutinized them intensely. He filtered back through people he knew from associates to the occasional Barista he may have encountered. 

No one came to mind, none resembled any of these women. 

“I don’t know her.” His jaw tightened slightly. He wasn’t being of much help to the team or any of these women... or future victims. 

“I didn’t think you would but it never hurts to check.” Samar’s tone was grim. “The thing is, I’ve researched these women and they were normal. I mean, completely every day boring, normal. Why anyone would want to harm them...”

“Did you know her.” Ressler interrupted. 

“He didn’t.” Samar answered. “I was just explaining to him that they had good work records, steady relationships, no debt, not even so much as a traffic ticket.” the woman was at a loss. “Who would want these women dead, is a complete mystery.” 

Donald and Samar turned to look at Reddington who had fallen silent. An oddity where the man was concerned. He was standing in front of the three pictures, scanning them repeatedly.

His eyes moved slowly, his stare focused and intent and then... he stiffened. Turning on his heel he made for the door, Dembe following closely behind. 

“Reddington!” Donald yelled at the retreating man. 

“Reddington? What did you see!” Samar hurried after the man, skidding to the elevator. She just caught it as the door was closing. “ _What?!_ ” she demanded. 

“ _They all look like Lizzy_.” 

The door closed with a finality on the man’s foreboding countenance. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Red sat tense throughout the drive home. He knew that Elizabeth was safe, but that didn’t stop the anxiety he felt. 

His footsteps hastened up the stairs to the front entrance, as he searched the house methodically, finally locating Elizabeth in their bedroom. 

He breathed a sigh of relief, grinning as he watched Lizzy poke a pen under her leg cast. 

“I didn’t hear you come in.” She poked her tongue out the corner of her mouth, jabbing the pen in further. 

“Itch?” He walked slowly through the room, heading for the closet. 

“I swear ants are under this thing.” She jabbed the pen in further. 

The man came out carrying a long handle back scratcher, holding it aloft, “Try this.” 

She snatched it out of his hand, jamming it under the cast, groaning with relief. 

“Thank you,” She moved it back and forth under the heavy plaster, sighing. “Anything going on at the Post Office?”

Red shrugged, “Still the same tension.” he walked over, taking the seat beside her. “Samar can be wickedly funny when she cuts you off at the knees.” 

“So Moore is still being a jerk?” Liz smiled. 

“I don’t think he knows how to be anything other than that,” Red surmised, “with women especially.” 

“So, he’s old school, boys’ only, mentality.” Liz shrugged. “They were at Quantico. If you can’t handle them, you can’t handle the bad guys you come up against.” How many times had she been confronted with such men. “She’ll be fine.” 

“Oh, she’s more than fine.” Red reassured. “I think she’s starting to enjoy knocking him down, every chance she gets, more than she thought she would.” 

“And he doesn’t give it back to her?” 

“He tries, but fails miserably.” Red glanced around for a cigar, finding none. “As I said, she can be quite cutting, when she wants to be.” he settled back accepting his lot in life. “It’s like watching a live action play unfolding right in front of me. I even spontaneously applauded her quick wit a time or two.” 

“I’m sorry I’m missing it.” she grinned. “So are Ress and Samar following Edward again?” 

“Yes, they started tailing him at the pick up point.” He trailed his finger over the top of the cast, surprised when she jerked away. “Is it hurting? Tender?” 

“No, it’s fine.” She placed her hand over the area he had felt, rubbing the pale skin, crinkling her nose is open distaste.

He went to touch her other leg but she pulled that one away as well. 

“Okay, what’s going on?” he sighed his annoyance, his body tensing instantly alert. Out of the corner of his eye, he had caught a movement, his hand instinctively reaching for the weapon on his gun holster hidden beneath the back of his jacket. 

“Red!” Liz sat up quickly, sensing his intentions. “You remember Helen.” she smiled brightly, hopefully covering the faux pas. 

“Oh, hello Mr. Reddington.” the nurse placed the freshly laundered towels she carried to the other side of her hip. “ I didn’t know you were back.” 

Red stared at Liz for a few seconds before transferring his now composed features to the newest occupant in the room. “I only arrived a minute ago. Just checking on our girl.” 

“Well, we were getting ready for her bath.” the woman seemed genuinely fond of her patient. 

“Then, I’ll let you get to it.” Red patted Liz’s knee, very aware when she pulled the leg out from under his touch. 

Something was amiss. Something was up with the woman.

But evidently his questions would have to wait. “I’ll be in my office if you need me.” 

Minutes later in the quiet of his office, Red ruminated on the now existing problem. It now appeared he was not allowed to touch her, in any way shape or form. 

He relived the day’s activities in his mind, searching for some feasible reason the woman might have changed so drastically in such a short amount of time. 

Nothing seemed out of the norm upon consideration. He had sensed a sort of cloud hanging over Elizabeth. But for the life of him, he couldn’t think what had brought about the change. 

He was stymied. 

“Mr. Reddington?” Helen tapped lightly on the other side of the door. 

“Yes, come in.” He said, straightening in his seat. “What can I do for you?”

“We’re having a little trouble with Elizabeth, sir.” 

“I’m shocked.” He said mockingly, pushing away from his desk, standing erect. “What’s wrong now?”

“She’s insisting on a bath, which is fine...” 

“But...” he urged gently. 

“She’s impatient. She wants in _now_. We haven’t wrapped her casts–”

“Go get some bags.” Red gestured for the woman to go. “I’ll handle her.”

As he entered the room he could already make out the heated argument emanating from behind the closed bathroom doors.

Swinging the doors open wide, he was assaulted with the steamy fragrant air. His eyes instantly swept Elizabeth Keen’s scantily clad form. 

“ _Red!_ ” She gasped indignantly, clutching the towel to her breasts with age old maiden modesty. 

Red ignored the modest chagrin, addressing Diane directly, “Give us a minute. Helen is in the kitchen.” 

The woman retreated quickly, pulling the doors closed behind her, leaving the two in silence. 

“I’m getting in that tub.” Liz muttered. 

“After you get your casts wrapped.” 

“I’m more than capable of keeping them out of the water.” She grated, annoyed. 

“Maybe,” He walked behind her, shutting off the water, “but you’re still getting them wrapped.” 

She huffed angrily, moving past him when he caught her. 

“You’re going to sit down, get wrapped like a good little girl or–”

“Or what!” Liz fumed, her eyes flashing fire. 

Red stepped in closer, until she had to tilt her head to look up at him. “Or I’ll put you in that tub and dunk you under the water until you stop being a brat and tell me what the _real_ problem is.” 

“Well, that would get my casts wet.” Elizabeth gloated. 

“ _Sit down_.” He said sternly. 

The woman found herself sitting quickly, gripping her towel in place, her eyes still defiant. 

A tentative knock on the door interrupted what might have been. 

“Come in.” Red almost barked.

The nurses came in, armed with the supplies needed. 

“Proceed ladies.” he cast Elizabeth a warning glance as he passed. “Watch out... she bites.” it was silkily advised. 

Red rolled up his sleeves, cooling slightly in the steamy room, watching the nurses make quick work of the casts. 

A philosophical discussion commenced on the best way to get Elizabeth into the tub. Neither woman noted their charge inching closer to the water. 

“Stop, right there.” Red’s tone brooked no argument. “Ladies...” his tone brooked no argument his hands going to his hips, “go take a lunch break” 

Both women quickly did his bidding, leaving him alone with Liz again. 

She backed up, uneasy under Red’s unwavering scrutiny. 

“You’ve been difficult all day. Why?” 

“Is it a crime to just want to shave my damn legs!” 

“No, but that’s not what’s wrong.” he stepped once. “Tell me.” 

“I’m tired of feeling dirty.” she blurted. “I need to wash... I need...” she floundered. 

“Need what?”

“I need to get that night off me.” her voice held a note of hysteria. “I can still feel the blood. I feel the tackiness, the itch... the stench.” her hands clutched the towel in a death grip. “I need to feel _clean_.” 

He finally knew what she meant. 

He still felt it, even after the numerous showers he’d taken himself. When he was away from her for more than a day, the feeling of her warm blood on his flesh was just as real as the night in question... just as overpowering as when it had been fresh and real. 

He was scalding himself under hot water continually, trying to wash the hurt away. 

It hadn’t worked. 

He didn’t think he’d ever truly wash her blood off his hands. 

Red walked the last few feet to her, whipping the towel away, ignoring her shocked protest. He picked her up, moving over the tub, lowering her slowly. 

As she hit the bubble covered hot water, she tensed, gripping him tightly. 

“I understand completely.” She still held his arms in her grasp, her manner hesitant, uncertain. “Let’s get that bastard’s filth off you, Lizzy.” 

She relaxed in his hold, unclenching her fingers around his arm, allowing him to gently sit her in the steamy water. 

Reaching behind him, he grabbed a towel, rolling it as a prop for her leg. 

“Would you like something to drink?” 

“Wine,” she mellowed little by little, the fragrant water melting her acerbic mood. “Lots of wine.” 

“When was your last pill?”

“This morning.” 

Red looked down at her, relaxed into the contours of the tub, eyes closed, practically purring with delight. 

Bracing his hands on the tub, he bent, nuzzling her brow with his nose, his lips lightly kissing the soft skin. Pushing off, he was stopped by a soapy hand gripping his tie.

Red looked at the contact. “And another tie bites the dust.” 

“You can afford it...” She let go of his tie, blowing the suds off the tip. “And Red,” she halted his intended retreat, her voice more than sincere, “thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” he lifted noble brows. “Now, don’t drown before I get back.”

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

The numbers in the ledger blurred for the umpteenth time. 

Red Reddington rubbed his eyes, trying to focus again. It was times like these that he missed Luli most. It wasn’t that he couldn’t run the numbers, it was that he didn’t want to. Well, most of the time, anyway. Sometimes he enjoyed watching everything ticking along. He had this morning...

But not right now. 

The sound of the doorbell ringing saved him from pursuing the task further. Pushing the ledger away, he headed for the door. 

Dembe came out of the South wing just about the time Red hit the main foyer as well. He acquiesced to the man who subsequently opened the door. 

Two women waited patiently on the other side, arms loaded down with supplies. 

“Good afternoon ladies. You’ve certainly come prepared.” After acquainting themselves, he gestured toward the back. “If you’ll follow me, she will be very pleased to see you, I think.” 

“You mentioned that she has a broken arm and leg, sir?” the smaller in stature ventured after a few steps. Dembe had taken most of their burden, walking slowly alongside. 

“Left ankle, right arm. _Very_ unhappy with her limited mobility.” Red’s supplied evenly. “If you’d like to set up anything... I’ll alert her that you’re here.” 

The man did just that, entering the bathroom unannounced. 

“Lizzy?” he clapped his hands together once, his eyes gentle on the submerged woman. “Your surprise has arrived.” 

“Is it someone to take off this ten pound weight?” she shifted awkwardly, the cast on her foot hampering her intent. 

“No, but I think you’ll enjoy it all the same.” Red handed her the baby lotion she had desperately sought a few seconds before. “I’ve brought in some ladies to help you in your cleansing process” 

She shook her head, his meaning lost on her.

He nodded slightly, stepping aside. “Ladies, she’s ready for you.”

The two walked in, carrying their bags and a table. 

Liz sat up as best she could, sensing what those bags held, brightening with excitement. 

“This is Elizabeth.” Red made the introductions. “Lizzy, this is Hannah and Katie.” he stepped further out of the way, motioning theatrically. “Do to her what you will. She needs a good pampering.”  
  
Red felt a warmth seeing her so happy, especially over something so simplistic. 

Liz eyed the women expectantly, grinning widely. 

The last he heard on his way out was a plaintive but heart felt, “Oh, please. Someone wash my hair.” 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

While no easy task, Red slowly phased out Lizzy’s low cussing in the background, beginning his daily check of associates spanning the globe. 

“Michael,” Red’s voice held a genuine warmth, “how are things in Milan?” he waited patiently for the news. “No, no. I didn’t hear anything, I’m just checking in. Making sure...” he held his smile, the conversation amusing him. He chuckled appreciatively, answering the question asked. “Yes...”

“ _Damn!_ ” 

Red glanced at the bathroom doors impassively, his mind wandering for a beat, “No, I’m here. You were saying?” he apologized sincerely. “And they’ll be picking up the shipment tonight?” 

“ _Shit!_ ” 

“Yes, that’s good, Michael.” the man fought the distractions around him, trying to concentrate on the matter at hand. “No, continue, I’m very interested.”

The door swung unceremoniously open, Hannah exiting hurriedly. 

“Everything okay in there?” Red asked pleasantly. 

“Oh, yes.” the woman chuckled. “Waxing.” she shrugged, grabbing a bag, disappearing back into the sanctuary. 

“No, Michael. I was talking to the beautician.” Red explained his lapse, grinning retroactively. “No, she’s not here for me.” he listened for a beat. “Funny, asshole. My fiancée broke her ankle and arm and they’re here helping _her_.”

Red rubbed his neck absently, then snapped, “No, I didn’t drug her, get her drunk or ply her with money to get her acceptance. Which is more than we can say about your wife. The poor woman.” 

“ _Ow! No, I’m fine. Ow!_ ” 

Red frowned at the closed barrier. 

“Yes, she’ll be at Mark’s.” Red settled back in to the conversation. “I wasn’t sure you were attending this year. Good, then I’ll see you there.” 

“ _Holy... did that take skin?_ ” 

Red chuckled, dialing the next number. 

After what seemed an eternity, Hannah finally emerged from the bathroom. 

“I think she’s ready to come out now, Mr. Reddington.” the woman was all smiles. 

“It sounded like she was ready an hour ago.” Red quipped, following the woman into the bathroom. 

He sought Elizabeth, who sat on the bench beside the huge tub. “Feel better, sweetheart?” 

“I would give a years pay to have that experience again.” she nodded amiably.

Katie stepped back, allowing him the first real glimpse of Elizabeth. 

She looked rosy, coifed and extremely content. 

“Did you cut your hair?” he stepped slowly, filtering his fingers through the dark strands. His eyes admiring the end product. Lizzy smiled widely, pleased he noticed the slight change. 

“It’s very soft.” He crooked his head towards one side, his fingers continuing the excruciatingly pleasurable past-time.

“We just trimmed it. Maybe a few layers.” Liz shook her head this way and that, swinging the softness around. “You like it?” 

“I do, very much. You look very pretty and more importantly, relaxed.” He dropped his hands to his sides, turning his attention elsewhere. “Ladies, she looks very happy now.” 

The women started packing up their gear. They instructed Elizabeth, giving pointers on what products to use and more importantly, which ones not. The woman demanded their card for future use. 

“Thank you, really. I feel so much better.” She gushed, touching her hair and checking her makeup every few seconds. “I didn’t know my eyes could look like this. You did an amazing job.” 

The women exchanged farewells. Elizabeth was one big smile. 

“Thank you for making her feel better.” Red pulled his wallet out, tipping both women a few hundred each.

Leaving Dembe to escort their guests from the room, Red assisted Liz to the bed and helped get her leg situated. 

“Do you feel better now?” Red sat beside the woman, his weight indenting the bed slightly. 

“Yes...” Liz hesitated, faltering over the words. “I’m sorry I–”

“All of that could have been avoided, if you had just told me what was wrong.” he linked his fingers together across his thighs. “Did you think I wouldn’t understand wanting to feel clean again?”

She honestly found herself wondering, if the man could feel _any_ specific way after all he had experienced in life. But perhaps there had been a time that he would have felt like she had. 

“Just talk to me.” his hands gestured aimlessly, his eyes on her averted profile.

He stood, heading for the bathroom, then stopped mid-stride, sniffing at the air. “What is that amazing smell?” he enjoyed the fragrant aroma, then remembered his manners. “Besides you, of course.”

“Oh, that?” Liz grinned, thankful the moment had passed. “I asked Nora, the new cook, to make chicken and dumplings and cherry cobbler for dinner.” 

Red placed his hand on his chest, his face, blissful. “Lizzy, I could kiss you.” He shook his head once, tilting it to the left before shutting the door behind him. 

The woman found herself suddenly breathless, uncertain as to the cause. Her eyes stared transfixed at the closed door, her mind wandering freely. Within seconds another blush colored her already heightened cheeks.

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Red shut the door, leaving the outside world behind. He let his head fall back into the thick wood, his eyes closing.

He stripped clear of his shirt and pants, tossing them carelessly before stalking into the shower. The man automatically reached, turning on the jets, stepping under their pounding spray. 

The steamy air felt delicious, his eyes closing tightly as he freely allowed the images to come. 

Red leaned unto his forearm, balancing against the warm stone of the shower wall, drawing in a deep breath, breathing in the scent of Elizabeth which permeated the entire room. Her scent invading his senses, blocking all else. 

“Son of a bitch!” he muttered tightly. What the hell was going on with him? More to the point, what the fuck was his problem! 

He snatched the soap from the ledge, washing himself off quickly. 

He needed to stop pussy footing around. He needed to grow a set of balls, more like it. 

Just ask her to dinner, maybe dancin– 

No, she couldn’t go dancing yet. Maybe a movie? Which was the biggest cliché of all time... 

He should know what the hell to do. He had done this a few times in his day. Besides that, he was Red Reddington. 

If his associates knew the trouble he was experiencing over this situation, his reputation would be shot. 

He knew what he would _like_ to do, but it was like the old adage, at least buy her dinner first.

A date... 

_Jesus._

He hadn’t gone out of his way to actually meet anyone... to _date_ in years. 

The women he had encountered since becoming the Concierge of Crime, he had met in a bar or its equivalent. He had of course, been a gentlemen, buying their drinks and what not. 

But most usually, _they_ approached him. They had a plan in mind for the evening, one of which included himself.

They would have a few drinks, maybe a dance or two... then fuck. 

Even Josephine had started that way. But there had been something about her that kept calling out to him. She was beautiful, unassuming, gentle, a wonderful lover. 

Why she hadn’t trusted him to help her... to get her to safety. _Damn her family!_

Red slammed his eyes shut, shaking off the rising anger. He took a deep breath and then another until his rage settled. He would have to take care of that matter soon, until that time...

Perhaps Lizzy would enjoy a play?

“You don’t even know if she’ll say, yes.” he muttered quietly to himself. 

Yes, that’s what he would do. Ask first. Plan, later. 

The man wrapped the towel around his waist, heading to the closet, closing the door behind him. He leaned into the dresser, breathing out his vexation and anxiety before yanking down a suit. 

He’d put his armor on and feel focused again. That was all he needed to do. Once that was in place, he’d be normal. 

He set to work dressing, pushing aside all else. He’d have to just deal with everything later.


	8. Chapter 8

Upon their return home the next day, Red retreated to his office, checking the mail. Shuffling the stack, he finally found the one thing he hoped would not be there.

_Reddington was at the Blacksite today. But then, so were you. Guarded by his security,_   
_of course. He’s certainly doing everything he can to keep you under lock and key, isn’t_   
_he? Liz, I will find you, keep believing._

“Like hell,” Red mumbled as he read the latest letter.

He should have thought to take proper precautions when Elizabeth visited the Blacksite, no matter how brief a visit it was. 

As the woman had been going stir crazy, Red had suggested she meet him there in order to enjoy lunch together. 

It should have occurred to him, Tom would stake out the place in hopes of catching sight of the woman. 

Every day he walked into the Blacksite, he felt out of sorts, something was off. There was nothing concrete to which he could apply his theory.

Which was pissing him off, royally. He had pinpointed Carver so easily that night... he had felt the danger, sensing the brush of death. 

He and Death were old friends by now. 

Most people feared that Entity. There were times in the past, Red welcomed it like a source of comfort. The man pulled his thoughts back to the present determinedly. 

He was looking right past this stalker which was so unlike him. The fact Elizabeth would most likely pay for his distraction, was totally unacceptable.

“You rang?” Silas popped his head around the door, interrupting his wool-gathering “Oh, you got another one?” He gestured to the paper in Red’s hand, his tone off-handedly neutral. 

“She did, and it mentions her arrival at the Blacksite.” Red frowned, tossing the sheet over. “Did you notice anybody lurking about?”

“No, I didn’t.” the large man scanned the neatly typed print, before returning his attention. “So, you want to increase her security?” Silas asked politely.

“I want every building in at least a block radius to be manned.” Red handed over an updated photo of Tom taken by Dembe the last time they saw him. “The Blacksite is to be considered a hot spot.”

Silas scanned the photo, then let it dangle loosely from his fingertips. “And if we find our little double agent?”

“I want the bastard caught and held... so I can beat the hell out of him.” 

“It’s going to be difficult to throw together a team on a whim.” 

“No it won’t, because all Elizabeth’s excursions will be planned ahead of time.” Red vetoed any other solution.

“When she wants to do something–”

“She can wait.” the words held a finality. 

The guard was visibly impressed. “Oh, she can _wait_.” Silas tone said it all. “And she’ll go for that?” he smirked. “And _you_ are the one who is going to deliver this news?” 

“I’m going to have a talk with her, make her understand why this needs to be done.” Red went back to shuffling the mail on his desk. “She may disregard her safety, but she won’t yours. Besides these letters upset her.” 

Red returned the latter to his files. 

“It’s nice to be so highly thought of...” Silas scratched his cheek slowly, trying desperately to keep his grin under wraps. 

“It’s that high regard that she has for you, that’s keeping your people and you... alive.”

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Later in the day, Red received word an associate had died, rather unexpectedly... 

Making plans to depart to New York post haste; not only did Red wish to ascertain what happened, but hoped to take control of a portion of Anne’s estate. 

While Elizabeth was having her casts removed, Red took the opportunity to secure the proper clothing and luggage the woman would need for their excursion. Once assured all would be ready by their arrival home, Elizabeth was ready to go. 

Lizzy was practically dancing due to her new found freedom, having lost not just one, but both casts.

Before she knew it, they had returned home, quickly gathered what was required... and were bound for New York before she could even process what was happening.

Elizabeth should have known when in Red Reddington’s company, one should expect the unexpected.

Upon their arrival, Red and Francis hit the phone lines, touching base with contacts, getting the low down on Anne’s activities in her last day. 

An hour into their investigations, Red slapped his phone closed with a finality that bespoke of his mood. 

“That little _bitch_!” he fumed. 

“What? What happened?” Francis hesitated mid-dial, slowly closing his phone. 

“It was Natalia.” Red pushed off the couch, heading to the bar, pouring himself a stiff drink. 

Liz entered the room, securing the tie around her robe, surprised at the venom in the man’s tone. She remembered Red mentioning that name before... it was the woman who had spiked his drink. 

“How can you be sure?” Liz crossed, taking a seat by the picturesque windows which offered an amazing view of the city behind them. 

“I told you, I turned her in on that drug charge?” Red reminded. “This is her little way of ingratiating herself back into the fold.”

“You mean she...” Liz gaped, “she killed Anne to get her business contacts?”

“Dog eat dog.” Francis muttered, before taking a drink from his own tumbler. “Or in this case, bitch kill bitch.” he swivelled his head towards Red, shrugging. “Sorry...” the man sighed. “What are you gonna do?” 

Red huffed irritably, pouring another finger. “What the hell can I do?” he leaned back into the bar, crossing his ankles. “Why Anne even got involved with her, is what I don’t understand. She thought Natalia was trash.” 

Francis’ phone ringing broke Red’s reverie, for the moment. 

“Red, do you have a copy of that list from Anne’s room?” Francis asked. 

“It’s in the bedroom, on the dresser.” Red gestured. 

Francis pushed out of his chair, leaving the sitting room. 

The man’s jaw pulsed with his aggravation. Red closed his eyes, scratching at his neck, which Liz had come to learn, was as close as Red came to having a nervous tick. 

“It’s not your fault.” she muttered softly. 

“It is.” Red disagreed. “If I hadn’t–”

“She drugged you Red.” the woman interrupted, checking on Francis’ whereabouts, finding him still on the phone. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but considering who you are, you didn’t have to go easy and just get Natalia jail time.” 

Red lifted his eyes, staring through her. The woman winced, knowing she should have found a way to word that differently. 

“Dammit, Red. You know I didn’t mean anything by that.” she hissed. “I just meant, by rights–”

“ _My kind_ would have killed her.” Red gritted. He had wondered if Elizabeth would ever see him as anything but her CI... but it was moments like this, that clarified that thought with a resounding... no. 

Liz arose, sensing the man’s mood. He stood, swirling the amber liquor in the glass, his thoughts and focus completely on his actions. 

She placed her hand over the top of the glass, fingering his chin gently, demanding his attention. 

“That was a rotten thing she did, dangerous...” it was stressed. “Even being who _I_ am, I would have been hard pressed not to kill her.” she continued. “You didn’t, where so many others would have.” 

Francis came out of the bedroom, stilling in his steps, feeling the tension in the room. More specifically, the stand off beside the bar. He eyed the two combatants warily. 

“What did Mark want?” Red asked, holding the woman’s gaze dispassionately. 

“He uh...” Francis tried to ignore the strain exhibited by both parties, “got a request from someone who supposedly had worked with Anne, Mark wanted to confirm if they were legit.” he looked between the couple, scowling. “What the hell is wrong with you two?”

Red broke his gaze, looking over to the young man. “Nothing.” 

Pushing off the bar, Red grabbed his phone and wallet. “We have business to attend to.” 

He left with no further word. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

It took Francis and Dembe several drinks and calm, rational reasoning to get Red in a better mood. 

Francis’ idea of rational reasoning, having heard the reason behind the man’s sour mood was to rationalize... “Well Red, you do kill people. Let’s all be honest here.” 

Dembe cut the man a severe chastising glance, putting it much better. “You mistook her intentions, Raymond. Perhaps what she was saying was that she admired the fact that you are attempting to react differently to situations than you have in the past.”

Red could accept that and he secretly wondered if he was really upset with Elizabeth or the fact that he was the cause of what Natalia had done. 

After dinner that night, Red found himself relaxing a little bit. Francis and Mark were relating different versions of their misadventures over the years, each poking fun at the other. 

Some of the tension that was blanketing him and Lizzy abated with the good humor and jovial atmosphere. A time or two when their eyes met, she seemed to sober a bit, her smile losing some of its brilliancy. 

She was still upset by what happened earlier.

He wondered if she was upset with herself for what she had said or his reaction to it? 

She excused herself at one point. Red watched her trek across the hotel dining area, his scowl transferring to the large guard beside him.

“She’s being followed.” Silas assured, his own eyes trailing the guard he’d placed on the woman. “You haven’t apologized?” he assumed. 

“I don’t think he should.” Francis said. 

“When’s the last time you had a serious girlfriend?” Silas quipped. “Hell, when’s the last time you got laid?”

Francis pulled an endearing ‘denial’ face. “And when have you?” 

“This morning.” Silas’ face was perfectly composed. 

“Oh...” Francis’ face fell. 

Mark snickered into his glass for the exchange. 

“Now, go see that she’s safe.” Silas pointed to the two men sitting across from him. 

“You have a guard on her.” Francis screwed up his face, pointing the man out. 

“Okay, you can’t take a hint.” Silas leaned into the table, eyeing them. “The adults are talking, get lost.” 

Red gestured for the two young men to give them a moment, turning his attention to the head guard, as the two men reluctantly scooted back from the table. 

“What about Dembe?” Francis squawked.

“Dembe...” Silas gritted his request. 

The man followed suit, smiling at Silas’ vexation, leaving not because he had to... but because he respected the need for privacy. 

When they were finally alone, Silas glanced over at his boss, his friend, sighing heavily. 

“Are you pissed because of what she said or because you feel like it’s a step back?” 

“Isn’t it?” Red replied curtly. He hadn’t meant to answer that quickly, nor that honestly. 

“No, because unlike before, she tried to correct her error.” Silas clarified. “She hadn’t meant for the words to be taken as an insult, but that she noticed a change in you...” the man shifted his weight comfortably, “that you reacted differently than your reputation would suggest.” 

Red’s brow knitted, remembering Dembe had said something similar. 

“She doesn’t just see you as her CI anymore.” Silas continued. “Do you really not see it?” 

The large guard’s head dropped meaningfully to one side as he realized that the other man actually did not see the reality. 

“Besides the two of you sleeping in the same bed, being more hands on and–”

“It’s for work.” Red countered. 

“Don’t give me that shit.” Silas scoffed. “You two do _not_ have to sleep in the same damn bed for work.” the man tossed his napkin on the table, leaning on his elbows. 

“Since when has she valued your opinion at work, let alone when hunting for her _own_ home?” Silas scoffed. “Stop bullshitting me and quite frankly, yourself.” 

Red sat back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest, his expression benign. “She’s hung up on Tom.” 

“No she isn’t.” Silas disgusted. “Her reaction to that damn dream was proof enough of that.” 

“She’s confused.” 

Silas shook his head, irritated at Red’s diversion. “I’ve never known you to be afraid of anything, Red.”

Red’s eyes connected with the guards, the heavy silence saying enough. 

“She’s giving you signals, hints that she’s interested for weeks, and you aren’t seeing them,” the man told the truth, “because you’re too afraid of her rejection.” 

The stocky man pushed back his seat, standing. “That is not the Red Reddington I know.” Silas stated bluntly.

“You need to get your head straight, both of them.” Silas strongly suggested. “Either grow a set and make your move, or get on with it and go fuck someone else.” the handsome face hardened slightly. “You’re turning out to be a real bastard...”

“I apologize for upsetting your sensitive nature.” 

Silas leaned into his fists, resting them on the table, glowering at the man across from him. “You told me to protect her. That’s what I’m doing.” he reminded. “And since you didn’t specify, I’m assuming that it was to shield her from _all_ harm.” the man’s tone had hardened as well. 

“You’re being a major dick. Stop speaking in fucking riddles and be straight with her for fucking once.” 

Silas took a few steps, then hesitated, looking back at Red. “I know which path you’re going to pick... do you?” 

Red could not truthfully answer that questions at this point and he secretly wondered how Silas could possibly do so. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

As couples filled the dance floor, the silence between Red and Elizabeth remained unchanged... for the most part. 

Until Red watched Dembe leaned into a woman’s sphere, his smile almost lighting the room around him. 

“What?” Liz turned in her seat, wondering over Red’s preoccupation.

“Well now, that is unexpected.” there was total approval in Red’s tone and manner as Dembe led his partner to the dance floor. 

“I’d say.” Liz pouted. “What about Hannah?” 

Since their initial meeting, when Hannah and Katie helped rid her of the filth she felt after Carver’s attack; Liz had sought their services on a regular basis and found their visits fun and entertaining.   
  
In the interim, Dembe had asked Hannah on a date... and they seemed to hit it off, much to Liz’s delight. 

“Lizzy, he’s only asking the woman to dance, not mother his children.” Red pointed out. 

“So you’re saying Hannah shouldn’t be worried.” Liz stared at the handsome couple dancing closely. 

“I wasn’t under the impression that Hannah and Dembe were serious.” 

“I guess they aren’t. She just really seems to like him,” Liz felt rather disappointed at the moment, “And I like Hannah.” She mumbled. 

“Stay out of it, Lizzy.” Red drawled the advice. “Perhaps all they really want out of the relationship is nothing more than sex.”

“You think?” Liz tilted her head, wondering if it could be a possibility. 

“Dembe, while being a good man, is mostly an absent one. Some women are fine with the constant travel, some aren’t.” Red could speak from experience. “I would imagine that Dembe would make sure of any problems that might arise before solidifying anything.” 

“I guess he would.” Liz wondered what it felt like to have a ‘friend with benefits’. She herself, had never had a one night stand. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

“Honestly?” She smiled wickedly. “I was just thinking, I’ve never had casual sex. I wonder what it’s like?” Instead of him spitting his drink across the table like she expected him to do, he turned serious eyes to her.

“It’s empty and lonely. There’s no affection.” He replied evenly. “The sex feels great, sometimes. Afterwards, that’s the let down. Someone inevitably leaves at the end of the night.” 

“But you’ve had a couple stay, haven’t you? Madeline?” she openly fished. 

“My partners and I took care of a biological imperative.” he stirred his drink methodically. 

“Partners?” Liz was intrigued and though she would only admit it to herself, maybe a little jealous. 

Red pursed his lips, side glancing her before continuing, “We had a cat nap or two before the next round. But a whole night together... no.” 

Liz was stuck on his choice of words, _next round_. How many _rounds_ could he do in a night? 

“You’re the first woman I’ve slept with since my wife.” He confided. “If only due to the fact that you won’t stab me in the back while I’m sleeping.” he held a small smile. “Or at least, that is my impression up to this point.”

Both fell silent.

He wondered if he had over shared. He looked at the world and relationships one way, she another. 

Everyone had a past, some more than others. While parts of hers, he would rather forget, they still made her who she was. He wouldn’t hold anything against her, ever. Nothing he learned about her was too much. 

How she viewed _his_ past, he wasn’t sure. 

“It’s their loss.” Liz finally spoke. 

“Excuse me?” 

“That they didn’t ask you to stay. It’s their loss.” 

“And why is that?” He smiled, waiting for the punch line. 

“Because, when you’re there I can sleep.” She glanced out over the dance floor, sipping her wine. “I’ve never felt so safe.”

Red stared at her, slightly shell shocked. It was the last thing he had expected to hear. 

“Raymond.” Dembe interrupted, quietly. “Mark needs to speak with you, he asked that I see if you are available.” 

“I’m busy,” He gestured to the woman beside him. 

Liz slapped his shoulder lightly. “No we aren’t. Go on or he’ll just come looking for you.” she predicted. “Duty calls, Sailor...”

God, he hadn’t been called that in a long time and found he almost missed it. 

“Tell him I’ll be right there.” Red sighed. “I’ll be back as soon as possible.” 

“Take your time, I’m not going anywhere.” she pointed to Francis who was sauntering toward their table. 

The man nodded, both to the arrival of his friend as Francis seated himself by Elizabeth and the woman, indicating his farewell. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Red followed Dembe down the long hall, nearing the conference rooms. “Did Mark say what he wanted?” 

“He was approached about taking on a new shipper earlier. He would value your input, considering you frequently do business in the area.” 

They rounded the corner, finding Mark Donovan waiting at the door for them. 

Mark was a remarkable young man with piercing green eyes and an intelligent brow. He had a strong physique, and swagger of a man who was confident in his abilities. 

“Who is it?” Red asked.

“A woman, Ariana Sanchez.” Mark began the tale. “She came to me earlier about taking on Gabriel Ramirez.” he explained. “He was to begin shipping for Anne, but...” 

Red’s brows rose, his interest immediate. 

He’d heard about Ramirez, but had not worked with him as of yet. Ramirez and his bunch were quite good at their jobs. Red had heard in passing, that not one shipment had gone missing or was damaged and these men were very serious about product arriving intact and on time. No matter what they had to do to ensure that scenario. 

“I want to meet her.” 

“You and the rest of the hotel.” Mark mumbled, flashing a quick grin before beginning the route to the Conference Room he had booked. “She’s quite beautiful.” 

The three men entered the room, Red’s eyes zeroing in on the woman immediately. 

She was indeed stunning. A true Spanish beauty with bronzed skin, soft and delicate features, long flowing brown hair down to her waist and an amazing figure. 

She sat straight in her chair, holding Red’s gaze as though she was used to being ogled. And while he did enjoy her beauty, he was looking past that, seeing beyond what others focused on. 

While she held a dignified air, she was definitely nervous. And grew more so under his unwavering attention. 

“Ms. Sanchez,” Red greeted, holding out his hand to her. “I am Raym–”

“Raymond Reddington, yes. I know.” she smiled engagingly.

He had to give it to the girl. She was holding it together well. 

Her hand had been slightly damp and her posture a bit rigid, but it certainly could not have been the dozen pair of eyes undressing her. 

Men were often swayed by her voluptuous figure, shapely legs and flowing locks. She was used to it and paid them no mind. 

It wasn’t until Red walked into the room that she put up her front. If he was new to the game, he might have missed it, but when you had been on his side of things for twenty plus years. He saw her for what she was. 

Someone was playing messenger.

The others were too busy drooling over the girl to hear much of what she was actually saying anyway. Red pulled the seat out opposite her, focusing her attention where it should be... 

On him. 

“What is it that we can do for you, Ms. Sanchez?”

She gave a quick background on Gabriel Ramirez and his crew and answered some of Red’s questions until they were interrupted by a phone call. 

“Excuse me for a moment.” she batted long lashes charmingly, stepping a couple feet away. 

Red turned in his chair, staring off vacantly, totally focused on the one sided conversation. She spoke quickly and fluently in her native language. 

As her conversation continued and a quick check of the room assured her no one was listening, she assumed that no one understood her language, speaking more freely.

“Mark, clear the room.” he requested sotto voce. 

Mark questioned the man with a look. 

Red pointed at the others talking amongst themselves. “They’re holding back our deal because she can’t talk freely. Get them out.” 

Mark shrugged, pushing back from the table. “Gentlemen, why don’t we go visit the bar, maybe have a smoke?” he gestured to the door. He threw Red an amused smirk when not one of the men present, questioned _why_ they were leaving. 

Red pushed back his own chair, conferring quietly with his friend. “Dembe, if you would check on Lizzy for me.” 

Dembe offered a slight incline of his head, the dark eyes transferring to the still occupied woman. 

“I know what she wants. _You_ know what she wants.” Raymond sing-songed his head. “I’ll secure the deal and be with you shortly.” 

Dembe left the room, leaving the two remaining occupants alone. 

Red sat back in his chair, listening as Ariana finished off her conversation, summarily clicking the phone shut. 

“I do apologize. Business you know.” she smiled charmingly, retracing her steps to her former seat. 

Red enquired, in her own language, if there were any problems with which he could assist.

The bronze complexion paled visibly. Red simply smiled. “Now, tell me. What proposal is Gabriel offering?” 

She deflated a bit in her chair, then gave him the run down. Gabriel was in trouble. 

There hadn’t been many shipments lately of any real cash value, with others cutting into the supply. Gabriel was worried because he had a crew to keep employed and more importantly, fed. 

“I’m not traveling down that way for a couple weeks, and when I do, I’ll be on vacation.” Red explained. His eyes softened when Ariana bit her lip anxiously, “but after that time, if Gabriel is so inclined, I would like to fly him there to discuss more with him and finalize a deal.” 

Ariana took a deep breath, her eyes lifting immediately, hope shining within the dark depths. “Really?” 

“Yes, now, why don’t you call him back and see when it would be a good time for him to meet.” 

After swapping information, Red bid the gentleman a good evening, before ending the call.

Ariana was practically vibrating with enthusiasm by the time he sat the phone down. She had done well by her people and Reddington seemed like a good associate to have on their side. 

He stood, smiling down at the woman then helped her from her chair. “Thank you for taking a chance on us, Mr. Reddington. We will not let you down.”

Imagine the man’s surprise, when the Latin beauty impulsively leaned into him, the full lips latching securely onto his unsuspecting ones. 

Even more of a surprise, she kissed as good as she looked. Normally, that wasn’t the case. The more beautiful the woman, the less she put into it, thinking her looks were enough. 

But Ariana gave it her all. 

Red inclined his head, allowing the physical pleasure for a long moment. Wrapping his arm around her small waist, he pulled her tighter into him. When her tongue flicked his lips seductively, he opened for her. 

The dance continued, both teasing one other until the woman herself, moved his hand down to the curve of her shapely ass. 

Cupping the supple flesh, Red effortlessly lifted her to the Conference table, deepening the sensual kiss. 

Spreading her legs, Red stepped between them, more than pleased to feel her hook a leg around his ass, pulling him into the cradle of her thighs. Raking his bulge against her center, the woman moaned, her legs opening wider. 

Her hands stroked him, giving Red exactly what he had been needing. The sensual and sexual touch of a female. 

Ariana gasped, baring his chest, skirting her fingers through the wealth of soft down found there. 

Red freed her bountiful breasts, his darkened eyes taking in the supple flesh, his palm flattening against her warm skin as he lay her back unto the table. 

He gently kneaded, squeezing the firm plumpness experimentally. A soft whimper from her beautiful lips urged him on. He grasped her hips, dragging her roughly into position. 

Her fingers pulled at his belt and zipper. The woman’s deft fingers slid into the expensive silk of his boxers, stroking his erection, teasing his thickened head.

Red reached under her full skirt, removing her panties in one effortless move.

The scent of aroused female filled his senses...

 _Shit_... his jaw clenched tightly, the man’s entire system shutting down. 

_What the fuck Reddington?_

“I can’t...” Grunting painfully, his body shook, his craving increasing when he felt her damp, wet heat rake his cock head. 

Ariana massaged his erection, her hand halting uncertainly when she felt his abrupt retreat. “Is something wrong?” her voice shook with the emotion he had evoked. “Did _I_ do something wrong?

His eyes shut tightly, his jaw clenching inflexibly. “I can’t do this.”

He shook his head with undisguised turmoil. “You did nothing wrong.” he panted. “I did... I’m wrong.” he shuddered when she stroked him, teasing his sensitive head.

He placed his hand over hers, halting any further movement. 

_This felt wrong._

But he was so confused. Why should it feel wrong? 

What the _fuck_ was his problem! There was a insanely beautiful woman right here, with her legs opened, more than ready for him. So why had he stopped?

_You know why you stopped._

Ariana smelled wonderful. Her arousal was more than enticing. 

But Lizzy... 

Elizabeth was captivating...alluring...mesmerizing. He kept close to her all night, because he couldn’t get enough of her scent. He awoke periodically, just to nuzzle her neckline... to inhale that womanly aroma. 

He had never smelled anything so sweet, so pure.... he had never wanted anything more than to make Elizabeth his, to claim her as his own... 

Elizabeth is all he wanted. 

_Lizzy was all he needed..._

“Dammit!” Red gripped his cock, urging the ramrod erection to recede. 

Ariana hurriedly arose from her prone position, raking the long hair out of her face. Her expression was one of concern. She modestly rearranged her clothing, the dark eyes never once leaving the man’s face. 

Red sensed her distress, feeling bad for the woman. 

“It’s not you.” he breathed his relief, as his erection finally started to ease, “I’m a bastard. A fucking rotten bastard.” he trembled visibly, the pain finally making itself known. 

Had he been having regular sex, it would just be a mild annoyance. But after the ever present ‘cock tease’ he’d had for the last month and being denied real relief, the man was left with a deep ache in his balls. 

“What can I do to help?” she was genuinely sincere. 

He waved the issue briskly aside, bringing his breath under control. “I never should have allowed...” 

“I started it.” she admitted freely. 

“I’m engaged.” he blurted, as his erection slowly deflated, allowing him to slip it back inside his pants and it would damn well stay where it belonged. 

Ariana inhaled sharply, “Oh! No one told me. I hadn’t heard.” she felt horrible.

“She was hurt and I...” Red didn’t know why he continued to talk. “We couldn’t... and I guess I just got caught up in the moment.” 

“It’s okay. You didn’t do anything.” Ariana smiled softly, further adjusting her person. “Trust me, if I thought you were an asshole, I’d tell you.” she laughed shortly, then sobered. 

“You just miss touching her and being touched. And you slipped a little.” she shrugged slender shoulders. “But you stopped yourself.” she reminded encouragingly. 

Well, that much was true at least. He sure as hell had ‘slipped’ a little. 

He had to figure this out. He either _had_ to tell Elizabeth how he felt and accept her rejection so he could move on, once and for all. Or just push her to the private little corner of his brain, fuck someone and deal with how he felt after that. 

Neither option sounded ideal. 

Red buttoned his shirt, “I apologize, Ariana.” 

“No need, as I said. I started it.” she smiled understandably. “I didn’t realize how... riveting you were in person.” she chuckled softly, striving for a lightness she did not feel. “I do hope this doesn’t change your plans for–”

“No, no,” he assured her quickly, “I want to speak to Gabriel.”

He was just fastening the last button on his shirt when a knock on the door interrupted the conversation. 

Francis peaked his head around the corner. “Oh, I was looking for... you.” his voice trailed away as he took in the scene. 

Red thanked God he had stopped. If he hadn’t, he would have been balls deep in Ariana when Francis just blithely waltzed in, as was his habit these days. 

“What?” Red snapped at the man hovering at the door.

Francis slowly stepped into the room examining the two occupants critically. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, slapping it into Red’s chest. 

“You better wipe that lipstick off before Lizzy sees it.” 

_Shit_... Red took the white cloth, rubbing his lips clean. 

“Please do not say anything to her.” Ariana pleaded. “I kissed him... I didn’t know he was engaged. It is my fault. I was just so excited about–”

“Ariana...” Red halted the stilted explanation, his mood dark.

Francis looked between the two, then bent over, coming back up, casually tossing Ariana’s panties on the table. 

_Fuck_... Red looked at the tiny scrap of cloth, his thoughts stagnated.

“Please, he did nothing wrong.” Ariana begged Francis to understand, balling the flimsy material in her clenched fists quickly. 

“Ariana, I will handle this.” Red’s tone stopped the woman from speaking further. He was the one at fault, not her. He wouldn’t let her take the fall for his mistake. 

“If you would be so kind as to inform Gabriel I will expect his call.” he smiled gently at the woman. “The details will be worked out later.” 

She nodded solemnly, taking her leave, with but one look of total remorse before closing the door behind her. 

Well, she was certainly loyal. Red could appreciate such a virtue. 

“What the fuck, Red!” Francis snapped. “What the hell did you do!” 

Red braced his arms on the table, breathing out his stress and relief. “I know you and Lizzy have become close friends and I appreciate your concern here, but it was just a kiss.” Red glanced over, his eyes issuing a warning. 

“A kiss wasn’t all that just happened!” Francis pointed to Red’s disheveled clothes. “How can you have fucked someone else when she’s... what the hell! Lizzy is just right out there!” He jabbed his finger towards the dining area. 

“I didn’t fuck Ariana.” Red stood upright, tucking his shirt back into place almost casually. 

“Really?” Francis pointed down at Red’s belt, scowling. “Then what the hell did you do? Get a blow?” 

“No...” Red zipped up, then buttoned his pants, his manner stiff and unyielding. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you!” Francis was beside himself. 

“It just happened, Francis. She kissed me and it just got carried away for a minute.” Red gritted, fastening his belt. He threw another warning glare. “Let it go.” 

“How far did you get?” the younger man questioned heatedly. “And don’t you _dare_ tell me nothing happened. Because the guilt in your eyes says enough.” 

Red’s temper flared, ever so glad to have an outlet for the emotion he was feeling. “Don’t you fucking judge me... don’t you fucking dare.” 

Francis’s eyes narrowed into slits of fury, “You son of a bitch!” 

The man drew back quickly, punching Red directly across the jaw, that fury transmitted into his action. 

Reddington staggered slightly, turning slowly, wiping the blood from his mouth. His eyes were suddenly cold stones of empty darkness. “I will give you that one, because of Lizzy. Don’t ever raise your hand to me again... because you don’t know shit.” 

“Maybe not, but you did fuck Lexa the whole time we were in Italy.” Francis growled an angry reminder.

_Shit! What could Red say to that?_

He had fucked Lexa over those three days, a lot. While Francis was in the next room.

Considering Francis was not privy to the details of their charade and believed Red and Elizabeth had been dating over a year... and their trip to Italy was only a month ago, he could understand the younger man’s frustration and anger. 

Right now, however, Red had more pressing matters on his mind. 

“Who the hell else have you fucked when you’ve been gone?” Francis snapped. “While I was keeping your fiancée company, who were you fucking!” 

Red stood perfectly silent, debating his options. 

“Lizzy is the best thing to happen to you in a long time, you idiot!” Francis seethed quietly. 

“I know that...” he stated deathly quiet. 

“I don’t think you do.” Francis stalked to the door, “And you sure as hell aren’t worthy of her.” he flung open the door. 

“Oh, and not that you probably care,” the man needled, “but Edward is out there, hitting on Liz even as we speak.” the man gritted, slamming the door closed behind him, leaving Red alone. 

“Fuck!” Red spat, punching his fist into the hard oak table before hurrying out the door. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Red stalked the hall, rounding the corner into the ballroom, searching for Elizabeth. 

Among the myriad of people crowding the opulent area, he finally located her over by the bar and sure enough, just as Francis had said... that bastard Edward was clearly making his move.

The little weasel overtly moved closer, pushing Francis aside without seeming to do so, totally disregarding a patiently watching guard, who smirked openly at some remark Elizabeth had made concerning Edward’s advances. 

Reddington pushed back a primal urge to stalk over and slice the man’s throat from ear to ear. 

His confrontation with Francis was bad enough but seeing the scene unfolding before him now, his anger reached a boiling point. 

And for so many other fucking reasons. 

He was sick and tired of this shit! 

_Enough!_

“Look man, she’s not interested.” Francis snapped. “What the fuck aren’t you understanding.” 

“I haven’t heard her say anything, actually.” Edward countered. “Since you won’t shut the fuck up and mind your own business long enough for her to do so.” 

“I’m not interested.” Liz sighed her annoyance. “Besides, I know you are well aware that I am in a relationship.” she held up her finger in proof. “I am perfectly happ–”

“Are you sure he still wants you?” the weasel of a man questioned, moving closer. “I mean, I don’t see him coming out to defend his property.” 

Red’s eyes blackened, focusing on his target as he snagged Francis’ collar, yanking the young man out of his way. 

“What the fu...” Francis bitched, stumbling back, only to be caught in the sure hands of a chuckling Silas. 

“Look who showed up.” Silas mumbled, steadying Francis on his feet. “I guess he _does_ want her...” 

Francis pulled at his collar, loosening his tie, watching the show begin. “That remains to be seen.” he muttered tightly. 

Silas glanced over at Francis. “We have front row seats.” He was so excited to see the master at work... finally. 

“I’m here, asshole.” Red forced himself between Elizabeth and Edward, his bulk moving the other man to arm’s length. 

“I thought I made it perfectly clear last time we spoke, all that was required of you.” Red stepped into the man’s space, forcing Edward back yet another step. “I see I wasn’t clear enough.” 

He jabbed his fingers into the man’s chest, shoving him back. “You are not to speak to Elizabeth.” he grasped the front of the man’s shirt, jerking him forward. Red’s face, inches from the other man’s. 

“Don’t look at her... don’t come near her... don’t even fucking _think_ about her.” Red gritted, his thumb suddenly pushing in on Edward’s windpipe, focused intently on the quickly bulging veins of the man’s neck which was now in his grasp. 

“...If you so much as breath in her general vicinity,” Red tilted his head, his eyes void of any real emotion, as was his tone which somehow made it more chilling, “...I will kill you.” 

The silence was brittle. 

“Do you fucking understand me, _now_?” it was pleasantly enquired. 

Edward glanced over the broad shoulders, his eyes falling on Elizabeth Keen, a small smirk playing about the thin line of his mouth... openly defying such a threat. 

Red’s nostrils flared at the blatant brush off, his blood surging through his body drowning out the sounds of reason.

“You fucking prick,” Red grated a snarl. 

The enraged man landed a series of vicious punches to the younger man’s face, one such blow fracturing the bones inside the other man’s nose. A horrendous gush of blood covered Edward’s mouth and chin, dripping down the front of the man’s pristine shirt. 

“Red!” Liz gasped, mortified. 

Red’s foot swept out swiftly, knocking Edward to the tile floor. He crouched over the bastard, his face enraged, his arm drawn back for yet another series of assaults. 

Edward feebly fought back with a intended right hook, which was blocked easily by Red who had clear advantage.

Staring murderously down at the man, Red increased the tightness of his grip on the front of Edwards’s clothing. He shifted his weight hard, his knee sinking into his victims chest. 

Edward gasped for air, but Red’s hand tightened systematically around the fucker’s throat. 

Red’s expression was totally without emotion.

“Silas, do something!” Liz winced, as the vicious beating continued. 

“I am,” Silas replied lazily. “I’m staying out of it, and so are you.” he snagged her arm, dragging her out of harm’s way, sensing the direction the slight debate would take. 

Having wiggled his way to the wall, Edward put his foot against it, flipping both men to their sides. He struggled to overcome his opponent, but Red had worked his leg up against the man’s chest. 

One strategic shove, containing all Red’s brute strength, sent the other man crashing backwards, careening into the hardwood bar.

The crowd gathered around them, having come to watch the spectacle unfold, cheered loudly now. 

Francis noted the guy next to him was taking bets right and left, cash in hand, jotting names and numbers into a slender notebook. 

Silas grappled for the young man’s attention. Francis pulled it momentarily away from the confrontation. The guard was waving a hundred dollar bill, wanting his own wager recorded for posterity. 

But Francis was in no mood, waving the money aside. 

“Take this you little asshole,” Silas warned. “Or we’ll be the next one they’re betting on.” 

Francis sighed heavily, absently obeying.

Liz watched her surroundings, slightly shell shocked. Silas kept the crowd at bay, so she still had an excellent view of the horrible thing taking place before her.

She was jostled unceremoniously, having tried to forge her way forward a bit. 

“Get your ass over here, dammit.” Silas pulled her back into his embrace, his burly arms protecting her on all sides. “Isn’t this cool.” it was the first time the woman had ever seen the man so animated. 

Red regained his dominant position, delivering several punishing blows to Edward’s lower stomach. 

“Let me go...” she struggled against Silas’ firm hold.

“Hey, the boss needs to work off some frustration.” the tall man winced as Red rammed Edward’s head into the wall. “A lot of frustration.” he clarified. “Besides, the little prick deserves it and more.” 

Liz flinched as Red threw Edward towards a nearby table. The younger man spun around, grabbing a glass. 

She opened her mouth to warn Red but a large palm silenced her. She tried biting the hand but Silas shook off the effort, laughing gaily. 

“Behave, you little minx.” the guard’s attention to the center ring. 

The stocky man hurled the tumbler at Red, but Reddington jerked his head slightly to the left, avoiding the projectile.

“Do not distract him.” Silas warned, scolding the woman. “Red does not need your help.” 

“What the hell is wrong with you!” she gaped. “I meant you, you idiot!”

Silas grabbed her, quickly dragging her out of the way of several men who came tumbling toward them, having unfortunately been caught as a byproduct of the fight. 

“He doesn’t need my help either.” Silas seemed a trifle upset by the fact, clearly wishing to join in the melee. “I think he would prefer I stay the hell out of it.” he tsked his disappointment. 

“You’re a bodyguard!” 

“ _Your_ bodyguard.” he reminded. “Not his...” he rolled his eyes with great exaggeration when the woman turned the full force of the precious pout upon him directly. “He’s defending your honor, you numb skull.” 

He would have laughed in her face, if it hadn’t been for that pout. For anyone to be concerned over Red Reddington in a fight was beyond ludicrous. 

“You look like a confused puppy.” His smile faded quickly enough as he noted four men entering the bar. Silas zeroed in on them, his Spidey senses tingling. 

Silas’ hand went to his weapon just as the new arrivals reached for theirs. The tall man leading the way held up a stilling hand, his interest clearly caught by the identity of the participants of the ruckus.

Elizabeth was taken aback by the difference in her guard. The fun loving, carefree, flippant personage of a second ago, had been replaced by a coldly calculating individual that she had never met before. 

Silas glanced back and forth between both sides, hyper vigilant, ready should his services be required. 

“It’s Anthony,” Francis sidled up beside them, explaining the situation as it now stood. “It’s his hotel.” 

Silas half nodded, checking the whereabouts of his charge. 

Liz was meandering her way through the crowd, pushing and shoving into a spot that she could maneuver to the front. 

“That little ingrate...” Silas gritted, bolting forward with Francis right beside him. “Who ever gets her first, takes her out and spanks her ass hard!” the man growled angrily. “And not in a good way.” 

The woman pushed hard at the gathered crowd, breaking through to the front just as Red stalked towards the other man, drawing back his fist yet again.

Edward Costa looked as if he had been through hell. His clothes were ripped and bloodied as was his face and hands. He was bruised and clearly broken in more places than one. 

Liz stepped between the men, her face allowing her fear, her eyes pleading for some semblance of sanity to prevail. 

Edward took the opportunity presented since Red’s focus was now elsewhere. He looked around for any weapon available, finding it instantly, turned on its side, laying there just begging to be used.

He hefted the metal seat, his intentions more than apparent. Never mind that Elizabeth was between himself and his former assailant.

Red saw the danger immediately, choosing to bring the woman into his arms, turning hastily to protect her from any harm. He shielded her, his arms bands of steel.

Silas’ hand gripped the leg of the barstool that Edward was just about to smash into Reddington.

Not having witnessed Silas’ intervention, Red waited for the impact which never came.

Silas’ large hand engulfed Edward’s face, shoving hard. The force landed the smaller man clear across the length of the dance floor.

Silas grinned as loud booing and hissing was directed his way. He had after all, broken up a perfectly good fight. The guard held his hands up apologetically, his grin firmly in place.

Red slowly turned his head, then lifted his body, bringing the woman along with him. 

He straightened, searching for the little prick who had been the focus of his murderous rage. 

Red watched as the ‘prick’ was unceremoniously escorted from the area by the Security detail of the hotel in which they resided. 

He nodded his gratitude to the man Francis had earlier identified as Anthony Burke, owner of the establishment. Tony grinned back at him sheepishly. 

Red turned his attention to a very anxiously awaiting, Elizabeth Keen.

“Are you all right?” she measured his physique critically, zeroing in on his bloodied knuckles. 

The only marks she could visibly see at the moment, was the blood of the other man on Red’s clothes and a slight bruise forming to the left of his chin. 

“Oh, he’s fine, as usual.” Francis finished off his tumbler, letting the empty glass thunk heavily into the bar. “He always lands on his feet. Everyone knows that.” 

“Dammit, Francis,” Red growled his fury, gripping the corner of the wall so tightly, his fingers turned white, “stay out of business that is not your own!” 

“Red!” Liz had never heard Red speak to Francis in such a manner.

Red shifted his own dark gaze, finding Dembe staring at him with furled brows. He waved aside any unasked questions with a curt motion of his hand. 

Silas was completely perplexed by the change in the men's attitude. Canting his head, he directed Francis away... curious as to what the problem was exactly. 

Francis glanced at the woman, feeling for her. She was in the middle of something she could not possibly understand. Smiling wanly in encouragement to Elizabeth, the man walked away from the immediate vicinity with Dembe and Silas in tow.

Elizabeth was completely lost. _What the hell was going on?_

She turned expectant eyes to a patiently waiting Red Reddington. 

“We have a problem.” Red bleakly announced. “Well, two problems, really.” he conceded. 

“When are you going to share this with me?” she asked plaintively, reaching to touch the slight bruising on his face, but his hand prevented the move. 

She slowly dropped her arm, a chill traversing her body. He had never denied her access to any of his person before. 

“Red, what’s wrong.” she had to know. 

“Francis hits like a girl.” he muttered his annoyance before turning his attention to the real problem. 

“Francis hit you?” she was stunned. 

“Yes, but more importantly, he thinks I’m fucking around on you.” 

The woman took a few moments to digest _that_ statement. “Okay, why?” 

Red hated to have to do this, but either he told the story or Francis would. It was infinitely better coming from the source. 

“When I was away with Francis on a business trip,” he began slowly, “I reacquainted myself with an old lover and when I wasn’t with Francis, I was with her.”

Liz closed her eyes, making the connection. “And we’ve supposedly been together for over a year.” her head whipped around aimlessly. “Is she _here_?” she squeaked her dismay. 

“No, she is not here.” 

She waited with bated breath.

“An associate kissed me and Francis saw evidence of it, tonight.” he furthered the sordid tale. 

“Oh,” she was a little deflated. “So he knows about this lover and now this woman tonight.” 

“Yes,” he verified. “He’s understandably pissed, in your defense.”

She was touched that Francis was such a good friend, even going up against Red for her. She gathered her thoughts, one most prevalent coming to mind. 

“Did you have sex with her?”

“No...” 

“But you were going to?” she needed confirmation. 

“Yes,” he answered quietly. 

He saw it coming, allowing it to take shape, taking the full brunt of her hand as it connected to the same cheek where Francis had hit him earlier. 

Liz gasped her shock, having no idea why she had done such a thing. 

He turned back, his eyes devoid of any emotion. 

“I-I don’t know why I–” she was flabbergasted. Her eyes grew wide as the stain of her hand print reddened his cheek. “I am so sorry.” 

Why in God’s name would she do such a thing? “Red, I am so very, very sorry. I don’t know why I did that. I just don’t.” her hands covered her mouth, her fingers tremulous. 

“It’s all right, you hit like a girl too.” he turned serious for her stricken face, touched his heart. “I’ve put you in a hell of a predicament?” he acknowledged. 

Liz was still reeling, trying to figure out exactly what was going on here. She had no right to feel the feelings that his story evoked inside her. 

Was she jealous again? Because if she were honest with herself, she had felt that particular emotion more of late just thinking of Red with another woman. 

They weren’t dating. They weren’t engaged. But... she _wanted_ to kiss him. She could freely admit that. 

To think of him having been with this other woman tonight, touching that woman how she wanted Red to touch...

Her cheeks flamed and she turned away so the man could not see her conflicting emotions. 

“I know that we’re here, playing roles. But I should remembered _they_ don’t know that.” He explained as best he could. “And for that, I do apologize. I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” 

She glanced around the quiet enough bar now, watching the staff put things to right. She did not know exactly what to say or do, so she allowed the man to continue without interruption. 

“You are my main priority and that I let my libido get the better of me...” he growled, angry with himself. “I let my judgement get away from me and I have probably fucked up a good relationship between us all because I–”

She turned thoughtful for a moment, remembering her own humanity. “We all have our little frailties, Red. Myself included.” 

Red’s brow furrowed slightly, impressed with her maturity. 

“You have needs, you’re a man.” she lifted knowledgeable brows. “God knows you’re a man. A very attractive one that women flock to. It would be unnatural if you did not... respond occasionally.”

“This is just a little hitch in our plans that can be rectified.” she touched his lapel tentatively. “Will you trust me to do that?” 

Red looked at her in a different light. He had expected something entirely different, more than pleasantly surprised at how she was handling the situation.

A situation entirely of his making. “I jeopardized what we’ve built and I’m very angry and disappointed in myself.” 

“We all make mistakes once in a while, even you.” she smiled up at him. “You just needed to blow off some steam and as you said, it’s perfectly natural. A biological imperative.” 

“Need or not, I promise it will not happen again.” the man never lied... to her. “I truly didn’t mean for it to happen, Elizabeth.” 

She about laughed out right, but caught herself, when she realized how serious he was.

“It was a huge mistake. She wasn’t what I wanted.” he got lost in the narrative. “I want y–”

“They’re headed this way.” she whispered urgently, putting on an innocent face. 

The man’s head fell back, the frustration apparent on his face. _God, he had been so close._

“We’re meeting within the hour.” Mark stated without preamble. 

“We’re bidding on Anne’s holdings, apparently.” Francis explained. “Via the terms of her Will.” 

“Where?” Red’s tone was short. 

Mark’s brow crinkled at the man’s clipped tone, but he pointed across the way to a Conference Room.

Mark and Francis, having delivered the needed info, took their leave. Both sensed there was something left unsaid, which needed to be continued, between Liz and Red.

“Francis, wait.” Liz called out to the man’s retreating figure. 

He halted his steps, glancing silently between the couple. 

“Red told me what happened and while I’m not happy about it...” Liz scolded the individual in question with a look. “I do understand it.”

“Excuse me?” Francis immediately questioned.

“When you went on that trip?” Francis nodded slowly, letting her know he was following along. “Red and I had an argument, well, fight actually. We didn’t speak to each other...” she checked with the man who brooded silently beside her, “for what, a couple of weeks?” 

Red lowered his eyes, not sure he wanted to be a part of this. 

Francis kept his opinion to himself. 

“It’s no excuse, I know.” Liz placated hurrying on with her story. “But to be honest, I had...” she managed a guilty look, “I mean...when Red was gone...”

Red snapped his head around sharply, feeling an instant flare of anger. 

_This was handling it her own way!_ he seethed inwardly. _Where the hell was she going with this?_

Francis blanched visibly, thinking he knew where this was going. 

Red stepped closer to the woman, his gaze fixed and heated. “What the hell are you saying?” 

Liz thought he was playing his part very well. So well in fact, she backed away slightly from such intensity. 

“I-I think it’s evident.” she thought an addendum was needed however. “You can do it, but I can’t?” she asked innocently. 

Red’s rage erupted incandescently. He knew she was playing the part expected or at least she had damned well better be. He knew it was damned hypocritical, given he had been with Lexa. 

But it didn’t negate the fact that he felt... an outrage so deep, it was coloring his perspective completely. 

Had somebody touched her? Had someone fucked her? How the hell would he have not known? 

_She better be playing a part._

He grasped her arm tightly. “Who?” he demanded gruffly. 

“It doesn’t matter.” she waved it off nonchalantly, mentally preparing the next phase of her agenda. 

“Who, dammit!” Red growled out, hissing venomously. 

“Red you’re hurting her.” Francis gripped his arm slightly as a deterrent. 

“Fuck off, Francis!” Red clenched his jaw tightly, jerking away from the hold. He glared down at the unsuspecting woman. “Elizabeth...” he warned furiously. 

The woman certainly thought Red was playing the part well. This guy could be an actor if he wanted, a damned good one. She wanted to match his intensity, hanging her head shamefully as she blurted the first name to come to mind. 

“...Donald.” 

“ _You fucked Donald!_ ” Red snapped his disbelief. 

Francis closed his eyes wearily, feeling for both parties. 

Red turned away, leaning his arm unto a convenient wall, trying desperately to calm himself. 

_How the hell could she fuck Ressler! Of all damned people!_

Red tried to wrap his mind around such a concept and then he remembered... this was an act, then why he wondered... did it feel so damned real?

Why did it hurt so much? 

She was lying, she had to be. He had to get his head straight... she was just making up a story to sell the relationship. 

That’s all this was. 

“If you’ve forgiven him, who the hell am I to make waves?” Francis tried to mend fences for all concerned. 

“He wouldn’t push me to resume relations because of my incident and I thought maybe he had turned off to me.” Liz used her profiling skills to her advantage. “He saw me at my worst.” she grimaced. “We had some major mis-communication going on.” 

“So, you forgive him?” Francis was more than relieved. 

“I forgive him, but that doesn’t mean we’re done talking.” Liz stressed.

“All right then. Well, I’ll leave you to talk.” Francis kissed her temple, hugging her gently then took his leave.

When Francis was a good length away, Liz blew out a relieved breath. 

“Well, that was stressful.” she laughed shortly, pushing off the wall she had leaned against, only to be dragged back to her original spot by a well placed hand against her chest. “Wha–”

“Did you?” Red’s tone was barely civil. 

“What the hell are you–” she pushed at the contact, his palm burning her skin beneath the elegant gown she sported. 

“ _Did you!_ ” Red hissed angrily. 

Red knew he was being completely unreasonable. What the fuck was his problem... why couldn’t he get the images out of his head of the woman and Donald Ressler intertwined in some ungodly, erotic scene.

“Lower your voice dammit!” she snapped irritably. “Francis will think–”

“ _Fuck Francis!_ ” his eyes blazed irately. “Or maybe... you already have.” 

“Excuse the hell out of me!” she was more than incensed at such a ridiculous accusation. 

“Is that why Francis hangs around so much?” He spat the allegation. 

“Red Reddington, I’m about to smack you again!” Liz was beside herself, not understanding his passionate outburst. “What the _hell_ are you talking about!” 

Red stared down at the woman glowering up at him, his own eyes pinpoints of suppressed torment. He could not stand this a moment longer. 

“Fuck it!” 

This thing between them... a turning point had just been reached, at least to his way of thinking and this shit needed to be settled. 

He was unintentionally hurting her, in so many ways. 

_He was hurting._

She might not admit that something significant was happening between them. But that did not negate the fact, that it was. 

He needed something concrete, dammit! Some sort of sign, that she needed him as much as he needed her. That she _fucking wanted_ him as much as he did her.

He would give her time to acclimate herself. To become comfortable with him... he could be patient, if _she_ was his end goal. 

If she would just open herself to the possibilities, to allowing him to love her... he could wait. 

He just needed.... _something_. 

And he needed it... _now_. 

He was tired of waiting, he was tired of this cat and mouse game. 

But Elizabeth was reaching her end game too. 

She pushed hard at his chest, sliding away from his bulk, only to be caught by a firm hand pulling her back under his influence. 

“Do you want to be with Tom?” Red locked his arm low around her back, holding the combative woman in place, until she eased her struggles to get away from him.

“What?” she shook her head in confusion. 

“Do you love Tom?” he stressed the words. 

“No!” she scowled her confusion. 

The man stared at her silently, jerking his head in a curt nod, furthering her confusion. 

“I don’t love To–” she began, only to be silenced by the firm press of his lips against hers. 

Carding his fingers through her hair, Red cupped the back of Liz’s head angling her slightly, capturing more of her pouty lips against his own demanding ones. 

Without thought, she found herself tip-toeing, leaning against his solid frame, increasing the pressure of their kiss. 

_Oh my God_... she was kissing Red and it felt... right. 

Who the hell was she kidding? It felt... _perfect_. 

His lips were so soft, so warm, gentle but experienced. She mewled softly as his large hand spanned the width of her back, drawing her even closer into his warmth. 

Sighing in contentment, Liz caught the subtle scent of his cologne as it engulfed her, making her feel as though the only safe place in the entire Universe, was right here... enfolded in his arms. 

She exhaled shakily, inching closer into his embrace, obviously pleasing the man. She’d never heard Red issue that low gravelly sound before. She found that she liked it and very much wanted to hear him do it again. 

It made her tummy flutter chaotically. 

She inched her hand up his chest, her fingers clawing at his collar, in a bid to gain more connectivity with the large man. 

His manner had softened with her compliance, the kisses becoming more sensuous in nature. His lips conformed to hers erotically, the tip of his tongue flicking gently against her own from time to time. 

Her senses reeled, a gnawing hunger growing inside her. She felt a definite dampness moisten the heat between her legs. 

Red had never felt anything as wonderful as what he was feeling. Elizabeth... finally in his arms. 

He wrapped her tighter in his hold, drawing her closer, feeling the soft feminine curves of her body meet his more masculine solidity. 

Her firm breasts pressed into his hard chest as his hand slid down, settling along the curve of her hip, his fingers reaching for the swell of her rounded bottom. He curled the appendages into the fullness of her buttocks, spreading them slowly outward. 

The woman moved up against his ever hardening arousal, encouraging such familiarity. 

Her waist was so small in comparison to the circumference of his hand. 

He felt his blood heat as it coursed through his veins. 

Just this simple touch of lips, the feel of her body against his... and he felt the change. 

_This_ was what he needed. That glimmer of hope. 

She was not only kissing him back, she seemed to be enjoying it as much as he. 

It was almost as if she had needed his embrace, his touch. As much as he had needed to touch. He was experienced enough to sense that need went deeper for the woman. 

Her hands clung to him wantonly, her lips hungrily devoured his mouth.

He had no problem with returning such emotions. Even though he was fully aware of the public display they must be making of themselves. But they could just go fuck themselves. 

Just as much as he had felt her need for him, he felt his for her, grow exponentially. 

A fierce protectiveness flooded his system like never before. 

He needed to shelter her little body safely with the bulk of his own as he made love to her. He needed to crawl between her beautiful thighs and stake his claim. He wanted to flood her body with his arousal, which grew even now, to unbelievable proportions. 

He allowed her to feel his involvement. 

To love her... like she needed, like he wanted, suddenly felt within reach. It was so close, he could almost taste it, just as soon... he would be tasting the essence of her.

The thought made his mouth water. 

Elizabeth was his, whether she knew it or not. 

Now, it was just a matter of time, before he made her understand it, completely. 


	9. Chapter 9

Red kissed Lizzy’s little mouth to his heart’s content, because she sure as hell wasn’t going anywhere. 

Besides the fact that he was enjoying this too damn much to let go, she was damn near crawling under his skin, craving more, which he was more than happy to provide. 

Her small tongue tentatively stroked his, eliciting a deep rumbling groan of approval from the man. There was something about that sound that sent jolts of awareness into the essence of Liz’s being.

Adjusting his hold on her, Red brought her body flush with his, allowing her to feel his growing arousal.

Red was too experienced, sexually, to be reacting like this to a simple kiss. He had to get in better control, but dammit... he had waited so long.

He broke the kiss, allowing her a full breath. His lips teasingly brushing hers, withholding just enough contact to make the woman want more. 

“Lizzy...” he muttered, a raw plea issued against her soft mouth. 

She had never felt anything as sensual as this. Red didn’t just kiss with his mouth, his whole body was involved. He nuzzled her nose with his own, touched cheeks, the prickly days growth reminding her of his masculinity.

She did not mind in the least, that the coarse fuzz chaffed her skin slightly. 

His hands could not be stilled, not that she wanted that, in the least. He was exploring her body inch by inch, his fingers deft and probing into secret areas that even she did not know existed, until his touch awakened her. 

She fell into the world of sensual delirium he was creating. She had never been so involved, so concentrated on a kiss... until this moment. 

Liz ran her hands up under Red’s jacket, feeling the man’s warmth, curving her fingers into the muscles of his back. 

He tensed slightly, breaking her concentration. He cursed softly under his breath, slowly releasing the pressure on her lips. 

“What?” she asked breathlessly, her confusion genuine, her flesh needing his particular brand of abuse to continue. 

“Dembe...” he grated the explanation, his eyes seeking out the intruder into their suddenly private world he had so meticulously created. 

“Oh...” Liz’s cheeks flushed as she tried to disengage from the man. 

Red gripped her quickly, holding her in place as he looked over her shoulder. “Get Silas.” 

Dembe nodded his assent, taking his leave. 

“We need to talk.” his eyes reassured her. 

She nodded slowly, lowering her face to hide the flush reddening her cheeks. “All right.” 

Red lifted her eyes to meet his. His fingers stroked her cheek intimately, his gaze holding hers almost hypnotically. He slowly lowered his mouth, his lips parting hers erotically. 

Liz’s tummy flipped as she felt a surge of excitement. 

This was so much better than her dream. She didn’t think she’d ever say that, but to actually feel the heat of his kiss... the demanding standard this man expected. 

That dream had been erotic as hell, had even made her orgasm. 

But to actually feel Red Reddington’s hands on her, to feel his lips...

It felt better than she had ever imagined. There were no words that came to mind to describe the experience. 

Red finally broke the kiss just second before Dembe arrived with Silas. 

“This shouldn’t take too long.” he reluctantly released the hold he had on her, both physically and mentally. “Silas will watch over you.” he directed her towards the large guard with a gentle urge of his hand. 

“I’ll be along shortly.” Red handed her over to Silas begrudgingly.

Silas noted with amusement, the new air of possessiveness in Red’s tone. 

“Come on Trouble.” he crooked his head accordingly. “Let’s see what kind of mischief you can get into before your Old Man comes back.” 

Liz looked at the guard, her expression confident. “ _He’s_ not old... not at all.” she headed for the elevators as directed, with but one lingering look back to her “old man”. 

“Now, if we’re talking about _you_...” she held her smile, her mood high. 

Silas’ brow furrowed slightly. “Hey, don’t let this gray hair fool you.”

“Of course not... daddy.” Liz was suddenly having the time of her life. She could feel Red’s eyes the entire way to the exit. She found her hips swaying provocatively. She even found herself hoping that Red was some what moved by the gesture. 

She felt absolutely sinful, and it felt wonderful. 

“You know, when I’m normally called that, it’s followed by me, spanking bare ass.” Silas replied seriously, bringing her back to the present. 

“I bet that costs you a pretty penny.” she quipped, stepping into the elevator. 

“I’m not charged for my spankings.” the guard boasted. “I’m _asked_ for them.”

Liz tsked her disappointment, “And here I thought a man of your advanced age would know what he was doing in the bedroom.” she looked at him pityingly. “That they have to _ask_ for more... really, Silas.” 

The guard pulled his ear, grinning slowly. “Okay,” he conceded good naturedly, “I’ll give you that one.” he seemed impressed. “Red must have kissed some good sense into you. Because you sure didn’t have it before.” 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

While it took longer that anticipated to secure the portion of Anne’s estate Red had wanted, he felt his anticipation heighten the closer he got to their room... and Lizzy. 

He was still having difficulty believing that he and Lizzy had kissed tonight. 

He wanted to taste that sweet little mouth again, so damned badly. He had to hold himself in check from literally running the last stretch of hallway which led to their hotel room. 

Silas waited outside the door holding his grin with stressed difficulty. 

“Oh, shut the hell up.” Red disgusted, opening the door, entering with but one disdainful glance backward. 

Silas waved another guard into position as he himself, went to make his rounds. 

Red had Security throughout the hotel, and Silas periodically and faithfully checked each and every position. 

Finding the main room empty, Red crossed the space to the bathroom, tapping gently. 

He shoved the door open, his eyes tracking across the room quickly, before falling on the vision of the woman retreating from the bath tub, her skin rosy and warm. 

“Enjoy your bath, sweetheart?” he asked, losing his jacket. 

“It was wonderful,” she tucked the towel at her breasts. “I refilled it... twice.” 

“You look more... relaxed,” his eyes tracked the expanse of skin showing. 

Stepping closer, Red stared down at the woman’s large blue eyes, his heart thudding in his chest. 

Curling his fingers to her waist, Red subtly gestured the woman closer, getting a gauge on her mood and if she perhaps regretted their earlier... escapade. 

He was pleased when Elizabeth came willingly, lifting her chin expectantly. Inclining his head, he captured her mouth once more, tenderly kissing the woman’s sweet mouth. 

Just as he felt earlier, a surge of excitement coursed through him as Lizzy’s little mouth worked slowly against his own. Only this time, she was definitely under dressed... and his body seemed well aware of that fact. 

As he palmed the small of her back, he felt Lizzy’s bottom lift into his touch. Sliding his hand lower, he grunted low in his throat when Lizzy allowed his exploration and sighed airily when he settled his open palm on her bottom.   
  
Holding the affection for some long moments, Red slowly broke away... their breathing haggard. 

“I’m going to make some quick calls.” he informed her, taking one step back though he was loathe to do so. “I do not want to be disturbed tonight.” 

“All right,” Liz murmured, curious to the husky quality to her tone. 

Watching the man’s slow retreat, she was left wondering exactly what the night would bring. 

The woman’s heart was thudding in her chest, knowing what she would like to happen. 

She wondered if the man had felt the slight vibration his touch had caused throughout her body. Her cheeks tinted, knowing that she had risen into that touch, clearly wanting more. 

Toweling herself off, she closed her eyes... her attention focused on the fact she could still feel the imprint of his hand of her bottom. 

Looking herself in the mirror, for the first time in a long while... she liked what she saw. 

She always thought her hair was mousy brown. Tonight it looked to be a deep dark chestnut, the soft damp curls framing her face seemed to highlight the blueness of her eyes. 

She always wanted green eyes. Why was it women especially, wanted something other than what God had given them. But tonight was different. 

Red Reddington had made her feel desirable... and beautiful. 

Dressing with the utmost care, she thought to apply make-up before deciding against such measure. 

Crossing to the door, she hesitated and took a deep breath, stilling her racing heart. 

Walking from the bathroom, she found Red propped up in bed, reading. His pajamas matching her black satin gown. 

The man glanced up, his eyes running the length of her figure with masculine appreciation. 

“That’s a pretty robe.” he smiled gently at her approach. 

He watched her move across the room, his brows lifting slightly as she tossed the outer garment to the end of the bed. 

“Turn around, let me see.” Red’s eyes followed the curves of her shapely figure, the unveiling had revealed. 

She glanced over at him, doing as he requested. She turned slowly, her arms slightly lifted from her sides. 

It was a very beautiful, figure hugging, ankle length gown, with slits up to her thighs, edged in the most delicate and baby soft lace she had ever felt. 

Thin straps and a sweetheart neckline trimmed in more lace, completed the top. The satin rippled like dark water when she moved. Besides being lovely, it was incredibly comfortable.

“You like it?” She asked breathlessly over her shoulder, awaiting his verdict. 

If she was wearing anything under that slip, Red couldn’t tell. The absence of any lines said a lot.   
It was suddenly very warm in the room. 

“Very much,” Red nodded minutely, turning back the covers, inviting her in. Again, his gaze was saying so much more than his words. 

Elizabeth felt her heart begin the old familiar thudding, the one she had determinedly stilled in the bathroom.

She hiked the satin to her knees, climbing in with his help, before settling with her good leg comfortably beneath her. 

Red had to admit, he felt a shit load of tension he’d been carrying around all evening, vanish into thin air.

He hoped this meant that the woman had forgiven him for his transgressions with Ariana Sanchez.

He had embarrassed Elizabeth tonight.

Just as he began trying to formulate an articulate way to get back in Elizabeth’s good grace, the woman spoke. 

“I’m sorry I slapped you.” 

“I’m sorry you slapped me too.” he moved closer, his eyes dropping to the cleft of her breasts. “Have I told you how much I like that gown?”

“Not in so many words.” she leaned into her hand, laying a soft kiss against his mouth. 

The woman pulled back after the most fleeting of contact, unsure of herself or the man’s reaction. 

Instantly following her retreat, Red’s arm encircled her waist, his weight pressing her form back into the cool sheets of the bed. 

Hungrily parting her mouth, Red eased his tongue into the warm, moist mouth. Pressing his body closer, he tightened his arm, his free hand filtering into the woman’s long dark hair. 

Lifting her arms about Red’s neckline, Liz’s fingers massaged the base of his scalp... her mouth responding amorously. 

Shifting his weight over the lithe form, Red part Elizabeth’s legs, wedging into the heated space. The dampness of her center infiltrated the satin covering his thick thigh. 

Nudged the area insistently, Red attempted to feel more of the steamy cove. 

Her straining nipples hardened against the satin of her gown, her breasts swelling with need. Lifting in the hardness of his chest, she plead for his attention and touch. 

Red’s fingers teased the small of her back, encouraging any closeness, his mouth working feverishly on the sweetness of her lips. 

His free hand eased the strap from the warmth of her shoulder, his mouth breaking away, leaving Elizabeth gasping at the coldness his departure caused. 

Kissing a searing path along her silky skin, his teeth nibbled the lobe of her ear as he mouth traversed the curve of her neck and beginning swell of her breast. 

Grasping the satin gown, Red bunched the material in his fist, dragging in up her thigh. In doing so, he eased his leg further into the heated patch of her middle.

Liz found her breath suddenly tremulous and she could not prevent herself from arching into his thigh.

Breaking the kiss, Red took a cleansing breath... cooling his ardor. While he would give anything to bed the woman and show her how very much he wanted her.

If he knew nothing else about Elizabeth Keen, it was she did not do reckless. 

While he would love to surrender to their hormones... he did not wish Elizabeth to feel unsettled by their growing connection and question his motives. 

He needed to let her assimilate their kiss and gain her footing in regards to that before taking things any further. 

“Sweetheart, while I would love to take this... further,” he began tightly, more than feeling a definite pressure in his lower anatomy, “as I’m sure you are well aware.”

Liz bit her bottom lip, trying desperately to hold her smile.

“Unless you are prepared to discuss our... association in further detail at this time,” he breathed out calmly, “...perhaps we should simply... go to sleep”

Liz winced a bit, hearing the discomfort in the man’s voice. She did not pretend to misunderstand his statement.

Was she ready to delve into a relationship with Red? Her body certainly wanted to further things along. Even now, she was having difficulty silencing a slight thrumming between her legs.

“Sleep, sweetheart.” Red muttered tightly. “If it’s meant to be, it will be.”

She cuddled close into the man, still trapped in her thoughts, wondering what she should do.

Because her heart was telling her to take a leap of faith.

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

After the funeral and reception, Red and Dembe were called away to finalize the details of Anne’s estate. 

Liz headed down to the corner bistro, her bulky guard regaling her with anecdotes from his time spent in the Orient. One such tale involved a Geisha girl and a disgruntled Marine and platoon of MP’s from a nearby Army base. 

“A platoon?” Liz had to question that part, her expression amused. 

“All right, so it wasn’t a platoon.” Silas granted. “More like a division.” 

The revelry was interrupted by a somber enquiry.

“Is Red still pissed at me?”

Liz looked around, finding Francis coming up on their rear, his expression a prudent one.

“Why would you even ask such a thing?” she frowned having entered the café. 

She directed the young man to a nearby table. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Francis sighed, sitting across from the woman. 

“Red was just upset.” Liz pacified. “It’s been a rough couple days for him, whether he admits to it or not.” 

“I suppose,” the man sighed. “I should have stayed out of it though.” he blurted after a moment. “But I just couldn’t, you know,” he lifted enquiring eyes, “...you’ve been,” he threw his napkin aside, restlessly sitting back in his chair, “well dammit, I like you... you’re almost like a friend or something.” 

“I like you too.” Liz smile widened, reaching to grip Francis’ hand. “Don’t worry about Red, really. I’ll talk to him... and suggest he not be such an ass.” 

A delightful afternoon passed quickly and then it was time to return to the hotel where the two made plans to go swim until Red was finished with his meetings. 

Silas trailed after Elizabeth, walking to the elevator banks, “You really think you can change Red’s mind?” he asked, pressing the button for their floor. “He was pretty pissed at Francis for interfering.”

“Francis stood up for me, and that was nice.” Liz jutted her chin stubbornly. “Regardless of circumstances Francis is unaware of... Red was wrong to get angry with him... and he knows it.” 

Silas had to give Francis props for taking up for Elizabeth; it was a classy move, he had to admit. 

Red’s actions, and his alone, provoked him to face Elizabeth and his feelings for her... whether he was ready or not, Silas knew. 

“You’re right...” Silas muttered, shocking the woman to her core for the guard always _provoked her_ by saying something smartass. 

Liz was just about to question Silas’ intentions when she felt the man stiffen at her side, his entire focus suddenly for three men who had stepped up behind them.

“You are with Reddington.” one of the men stated without preamble. 

Liz turned, nodding. “Yes, but he’s back off that way,” she pointed back down the hall, “if you need him.” 

Silas maneuvered himself between the men, pushing Liz behind him. The woman stumbled slightly, unsure of what was transpiring. 

“I don’t want _him_.” the man replied, motioning the two huge individuals forward. “He took something from me that I wanted,” the man continued, “so I will now, take something from him.”

Silas punched out, his beefy fist sending one man careening into the opposite wall. The other charged him.

“Run!” Silas grunted lowly, blocking two blows aimed at his head simultaneously. “ _Now!_ ” 

The man who originally spoke, made a grab for Liz. 

She yanked her arm away, falling back into the elevator, only to be caught a moment later and dragged forcefully from the steel box. 

Silas tossed the man he was fighting aside like a limp rag doll, sending him rolling in an awkward heap down the hall. 

Gripping the other man’s arm, he broke the man’s hold on Liz, slamming the man’s bulk up against the slowly closing elevator door. 

“Go dammit!” Silas urgently snapped. The first assailant was on him again. “Go to Red!

Having heard the sounds of a struggle and Silas’ raised voice, Francis rounded the corner, rushing to the location. 

All he saw at that exact moment was one man pulling his weapon, aiming it directly at Elizabeth.

Watching Francis rush past, Red’s second sense kicked in. 

Gesturing Dembe to check out the situation, Red bid his farewell to Anne’s lawyer just as the sound of gunfire echoed throughout the enormous lobby.   
  
Red pulled his weapon on his way before he knew exactly what he was running into. 

Francis hit the man who was coming up behind Silas with the butt of his weapon, leaving the large guard to put himself between Elizabeth and her struggles with DeCarlo. 

Dembe was just now rounding the corner, trying to take in all that was occurring. 

Seconds later, Red came on scene, his brain rapidly taking stock of the sight of that bastard DeCarlo aiming his weapon at Elizabeth. 

“ _Elizabeth_...” Red whispered his agony. 

Everything slowed to a crawl. He watched the woman turn jerkily in his direction, her eyes meeting his. 

Francis leapt towards Elizabeth, throwing himself between any danger and the woman. 

Catching her around the waist, the momentum of his speed spun her about as he tucked his muscular bulk around her smaller frame. 

Francis’ legs crumbled, taking Liz with him as they slid haphazardly along the marbled floor, their rapid movement coming to an abrupt halt as they crashed into a solid wall. 

Following their track, DeCarlo centered his aim as Dembe’s volley of shots missed their target, slamming into the wall beside the asshole. 

Hunching protectively over Lizzy, Francis blocked any avenue of entry to the flying bullets around them. 

Locking on his target, Red fired his weapon in rapid succession. Unwilling to slow his pace, the shots missed DeCarlo by a fraction of an inch. 

Silas broke his attackers hold, jamming his weapon into the man’s gut, firing twice. The sound was muffled by the man’s suit as the projectiles exploded out the man’s back in a spray of blood and cloth before he dropped heavily to the floor. 

Silas spun rapidly, training his weapon, just as DeCarlo stepped to take another shot. 

Red’s weapon spewed forth a lethal volley just as Silas emptied his last remaining rounds. Each man hit his mark with deadly accuracy. 

DeCarlo’s body jerked in rapid succession as bullets tore threw him. The man staggered back under the onslaught, sliding against the wall, leaving a slick trail of blood on his descent before landing with a thick thud, as he fell in a crumbled heap on the floor. 

Silas turned, watching Dembe take down the last remaining threat.

Approaching Elizabeth’s position, Red felt a surge of fear and panic as he noticed the wall above where Francis lay crumpled over Elizabeth was streaked with blood. 

As Francis’ body obscured Elizabeth’s smaller one, he could not ascertain the woman’s condition. 

“Elizabeth!” Red gasped his horror, crouching hastily beside the two. 

“Francis...” Liz’s soft voice shook. “Are you all right?” 

The man grunted, nodding against her shoulder. “Yeah...” he grumbled dejectedly.

“Move, Francis!” Red gritted, trying to shove the man aside. “ _She’s hurt, dammit!_ ” 

“It’s not me!” Liz bitched tartly. “ _He’s_ hurt!” 

“Francis?” Red gripped the man’s shoulder, easing him up slowly. 

“ _Shit_....” the younger man hissed, sitting upright. “That fucking burns!” He winced, quickly grasping his side. 

Leaning against the wall for support, Francis exhaled sharply before gaining a semblance of control. 

Spinning in her knees, Liz hastily reached for the man. “Call 911!” she yelled, pressing her hand over the large blood stain on the man’s shirt.

“Ow! Dammit!” the man yelped in pain. “You’re killing me here, Lizzy.” he gritted. “I think I’m gonna die.”

Dembe had been examining the wound, mindless of all the present chaos around him. 

Hotel security arrived, hurriedly cleaning the scene as another contingent assured onlookers what just occurred was a movie company filming a scene. 

Red was astounded at how easily people would believe something they wanted to believe. Already people were walking away and/or taking selfies with the supposed ‘actors’.

“It is only a flesh wound,” Dembe reported to Red.

Francis looked down, his expression deeply troubled. “Really?” he was disappointed to say the least. 

Elizabeth hovered around anxiously. “There’s so much blood.” 

“I know!” Francis agreed whole-heartedly. 

Red pulled at the man’s shirt, examining the wound himself... or should he say, wounds. Francis had taken two to the side. 

But Dembe had been right, they were only flesh wounds. They would sting like hell, but that was about it. 

“He’ll be fine, Lizzy.” Red assured, reaching to check on the woman herself. 

“What do you care.” she knocked his hand aside. “He could have been killed!” she trembled with her anger and fear, her fingers shaking over Francis’s side. “And would you really care?” she tried to stop her words, because the man’s face was giving away nothing. “All he did was stand up for me and you turned on him because he called you on your fuck-up!” 

Red sat back surveying the problem analytically. No one could say, he could not take constructive criticism. 

She was right, on all counts. 

“You stood by me, again, when you didn’t have to...” she cried into her hands, before lifting teary eyes to Red. “They wanted to take me away from you...” 

Red jerked, the words hitting home, now realizing why DeCarlo was here. His eyes darkened, staring hatefully at the dead man they were quickly carting away. 

“Francis put his life in jeopardy... _for me_.” 

“Liz...” Francis put his hand out in an attempt to calm her. “You’re saying shit that you’ll regret.” 

“Doesn’t this mean anything!” she looked around lost, seeing the blood on the wall where the young man braced himself. “You were loyal to Red, and he needs to comprehend that!” 

“I butted into business that wasn’t my own.” Francis’ tone grew firm. “End of story.” 

“Then maybe I don’t want to be a part of the story,” She countered, “because I don’t understand and I never will... _that_ type of loyalty.”  
  
“I apologize, to you both.” Red’s deep voice washed over both, silencing them. “It wasn’t any of Francis’ business, true,” he began, “but he only did it for you.” he focused on the woman. “The last thing I _ever_ wanted to do was hurt you.” he bore his eyes into hers. “And you _know_ that.” 

Liz blinked hard, sending tears skirting down her cheeks. She nodded shortly, rubbing her hands against her thighs in agitation. 

“I am sorry, Francis.” Red turned his attention to the man. “Elizabeth could have been taken away, hurt or worse... killed.” he felt a wave of nausea roll his stomach. “But you saved her, at great risk to yourself.” he grasped the man’s shoulder. “You have my eternal gratitude for keeping her safe.” 

Francis tensed under the touch, upsetting Red greatly. 

He had known Francis for so long, had been through so much with him... always had an open and easy camaraderie with the man. He had to wonder now, could it all be thrown away so easily on both parts. 

What a fucking mess. 

Red increased the hold on the younger man, dragging him into a tight embrace. He only breathed easier when Francis’ head fell against Red’s shoulder. 

Francis had done the same thing when he found out his mother had cancer and when his father practically disowned the boy. 

And now, that he found his friendship with Red was still intact, the young man felt his world fall back into place. 

Red relaxed into the gesture himself, comforted in the knowledge that he had finally been forgiven. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

After dinner and assuring Francis and his men were set for the evening, Red escorted Elizabeth to their rooms, walking the distance in silence. 

Once inside the quiet sanctuary, Red pulled Elizabeth into his embrace. He held her tightly, basking in her warm scent. 

So many times in the past, he had wanted to hold her like this. 

So many times she had been in mortal danger. When he had finally retrieved her from Stewmaker... his relief that he had made it in time had overwhelmed him. 

Tipping that bastard back into that swirling mire of filth, had somehow cleansed his own soul.

Then later, Liz had called him a monster himself. 

In some ways, perhaps he was. But he had almost welcomed the hateful words, because it meant... she was still alive to say them. 

“I’m all right,” she assured, her voice muffled against his suit jacket. 

“ _I’m not_ ,” he told the truth. 

Watching DeCarlo, knowing he had the control of life or death over Lizzy, and that it was his fault, made him physically and mentally sick. 

He had been playing the game as they always did in this business. He swept the rug out from under someone, they’d try to exact some sort of revenge... Red would win in the end. 

Only this time, he hadn’t taken into account that he had a vulnerability. That his enemies would attack what he loved most. 

He knew it happened, but he was never a participant in the disgusting practice. 

Only someone who was weak would attack a wife or child. He should have seen it coming, because DeCarlo was weak. 

Red took a calming breath, his arms tightening, holding as if he never wanted to let go, but in the end, he forced himself to do just that. “Get ready for bed.” 

Liz straightened her exhausted body, grateful for the suggestion. “I think I will.” 

Red followed, set on automatic pilot. Going through the motions as he did every night, only this time, he suddenly realized that Liz was right there beside him. 

They had never done this before. It was their established routine that once the bath was free, the next would enter. 

But not tonight. 

“Thank you...” she muttered softly, putting her toothbrush aside. 

“For what?” he was stymied. 

“Forgiving Francis,” the blue eyes shifted to his, soulfully appealing. 

“I thank it should be the other way around.” Red disagreed.

Liz was a little taken aback by the declaration. So much had happened today and she was trying to wrap her head around it. 

“He’s a good friend to you, and I almost jeopardized that.” Red lifted his head, staring back at her through the mirror. “I am sorry for that.” 

A soft smile lit her face as she laid her hand on his shoulder. She watched him breathe in at the touch, his shoulders losing a bit of their tension before he turned to face her. 

“I’m also sorry that I didn’t take into consideration that the deal I made would have such dire consequences to your life.” his jaw pulsed erratically. “You have always been my vulnerability in dealings with the Cabal, never in regards to one of my business deals.” 

“Is there really a difference?” she asked. 

“Most people I outbid have the same outlook as I do.” he turned her around, taking the brush from her hand. “You win some...” 

“You lose some.” she concluded, wondering what he was about. 

“Yes, but there are also DeCarlo’s in the world.” he continued, lifting the long strands of hair as he stroked the brush through the silky maze. “And I know that.” he sighed, smiling gently at her heartfelt moan of appreciation. “But this is my first deal where we have been... intimately involved, so to speak.” 

Liz stood perfectly still under his administrations, but a slight flush graced her cheeks. 

“I know what we are, but they don’t...” he concentrated on his efforts, enjoying the feel of the soft strands filtering through his fingers. “But that doesn’t make you any less a target. I will take proper precautions from here on out, I promise.” 

“And what are we?” she asked quietly, redirecting the path of their conversation. 

“That remains to be seen,” he halted his hand, his eyes meeting hers in the mirror once again, “doesn’t it?”

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Later that night, Liz startled awake, her eyes slowly opening as she listened to the familiar sounds of the dark room.

Red was laying behind her, sleeping. 

She lifted her head slightly, finally recognizing the sound of one man berating another. Someone else chimed in from down the hall demanding the revelers be silent. 

After a few seconds, quiet prevailed. 

The woman yawned, stretching slightly. She wondered what would have happened if the man behind her had been awakened from a sound sleep by such a disturbance. She dismissed the thought, cuddling back into her warm spot. 

She sighed happily, settling more into the curve of Red’s body. She stiffened instantly, instinctively rubbing her bottom closer to the amazing sensation she had just felt. 

The stiffness of his body pushed against her backside, the heaviness of the erection very apparent. 

She rolled her hips back once more, breathing shakily, enthralled by what she was feeling. 

A hand gripped her hip, stilling her movements.

“Elizabeth...” Red’s tone was a warning one. He had awakened, having heard the people in the hall, when Lizzy had startled awake. 

Imagine his surprise when the woman rubbed that tiny ass across his dick... purposely, not once but twice. 

She stilled for a moment before pushing against his hold, intentionally. 

“What are you doing, Elizabeth.” he rumbled his discontent. 

“I need to be close to you.” she whispered, raking her ass cheek against his rigid length. 

“Why...” he grunted shakily, grasping her once again, stilling her. 

“I like when you touch me.” she readily confessed. 

“Have you decided...” 

“I don’t want to talk about that.” she felt the rigid length throb against her backside. “I’ve never felt you like this.” she rocked her hips against him, sighing. 

Red inhaled sharply, holding her hard against his straining flesh, almost sliding his cock between the crack of her ass. 

“Dammit, Lizzy.” he gritted through his teeth. “If you aren’t ready, you need to stop.” he firmly stated. 

Her hand reached about, her fingers sliding his length, her thumb rubbing over the rounded head beneath the satin of his pajamas.

“Fuck,” he growled low in his throat, the word both a description and a vulgarity. 

His fingers curled tightly into the silk on her hip, holding his emotions in check. 

There was no way in hell he could just touch her and not fuck her? Last night had been hard enough.

His brain rapidly shifted the pros and cons of what she was asking. 

“Show me how you feel, Red.” Liz moaned, delirious to be close to the man. 

“You aren’t ready...” he began, “I told you to take a couple days to think about this.” he urged. “If we do this and you regret...” 

“I won’t regret anything.” she convinced herself, her raging hormones dictating her actions. 

“Yes,” He ran his hand around her front, his frustration transmitted to his touch, “you will.” 

“I know what I’m doing.” she whispered.

If he had a nickle for every time he heard that phrase, but Red had priorities as well. He knew at this point, he could not simply turn over and go back to sleep. 

He had allowed it to go too far. 

Red’s thumb rubbed the underside of her breast of its own volition, brushed her nipple, raising it into a peak within two strokes. 

The full mound pushed into his palm, wanting more. Red rubbed the hardening nipple between his fingers, causing a raw moan to escape from the woman’s throat. 

His fingers curved into the shiny fabric, pulling the cup down, exposing her to the warm air and his touch. 

Liz gasped, rolling her head into the pillow beneath her, exposing her neck for the man’s pleasure. 

Licking and sucking the long nape, Red tugged the crinkled peak of her breast, palming the hot flesh, before biting softly into the pale skin. 

His groan vibrated along her nape, the creamy mound overflowing as he cupped the voluptuous breast with an experienced touch. 

“God...” she panted quietly. 

Red rolled Liz to her back, his mouth eager on the her already swollen lips. 

Dropping his mouth quickly, he suckled the giving flesh hungrily, grunting his approval as the pink tips hardened to tiny pebbles under his tongue’s guidance.  
  
Liz clutched the back of his head, pressing her breasts together, allowing him to suckle them both alternatively.

He sat back, the sight of the heavy breasts displayed in the cups of her gown, the wet nipples in the low light filtering from behind the curtains, making his blood heat. 

Red gripped the center of the gown, effortlessly yanking the silk apart. He even enjoyed Elizabeth’s slight gasp of shock. 

“I’ll buy you a new one.” he rasped shakily.

Her loose breasts bounced with the motion, driving Red nearly out of his fucking mind. 

Sitting back on his haunches, he pulled at the fabric once more, freeing her flesh to his heated gaze. 

He could only see so much in the darkened room, but it was enough to know she was already glistening. 

He crouched over her, the tip of his tongue licking a searing path up her middle to between her breasts. 

The woman groaned her disappointment when he bypassed her sex completely, but then his hot mouth was devouring her lips, his shirt brushing against her body, tantalizing the woman even more. 

“Tell me what you want, Lizzy.” he muttered against her mouth, already knowing the answer. He had, after all, worked diligently to put her in such a state. 

“Jesus, Red...” she raised her hips invitingly. 

His fingers danced teasingly over every inch of her flesh except... where she needed it the most. 

His hot fingers, drew shapeless designs down her body until they teased the soft hair at the apex of her sex. 

Red’s fingers instinctively curved around the small mound. The little muff was more than damp and slick to his touch. 

And he _was_ fucking touching it against every instinct in his body which cried out for him to halt this madness, he still continued his endeavors. 

Pressing in gently, he massaged her vaginal lips, causing the ache in Liz’s center to throb painfully. 

Her breathing heightened, as she pressed the taut flesh of her breasts into his willing mouth. 

He purposefully teased her, feeling the wetness increase with each stroke of his fingers about the slick vulva. 

His mouth worked ardently on her pouty lips causing the woman’s tummy to quiver deliciously.

“Does that feel good?” his deep voice purred against her mouth. 

Her only reply was a shaky sigh of contentment. He slid his fingers down, barely touching the top of her slit. 

His eyes focused on that little face, which showed each and every nuance of the emotion welling inside her. 

“Open your eyes.” he commanded, his voice rough and raspy. The blue eyes openly hazily, unable to look away from the mesmerizing contact. 

He ever so slowly slid his fingers alongside her swollen clitoris, smiling as he felt her tremble under his frame, her legs dropping wider in open invitation.

He felt her moistened folds, dragging his fingers along the dark curls of her opening. Spreading her gently, the pale tissue was slick with her arousal, smoothing his way to her inner heat. 

Circling the lubricated tunnel, he breached her opening, pushing a thick finger slowly inside the molten depths. 

Elizabeth cried out involuntarily, passion building in her core. 

It was the sweetest sound the man had ever heard. 

Her body gripped his finger, closing in around his digit, trapping it in the confines of her heat. She felt so good, so wet, so damn snug. 

He had imagined how she felt a thousand times, but he never thought she’d be this fucking tight. 

_God_ , if she felt like this around his finger... what would she feel like around his cock. 

Red slowly stroked her tiny tunnel, working his finger in a little at a time until he was knuckle deep in that sweet pussy. 

“You feel so good.” he praised the woman. “Do you like this, sweetheart.” 

“Oh, shit, Red.” she bounced rhythmically against his hand, caught up in the emotional upheaval he was inflicting upon her flesh.

Red grinned at her honest reaction. Her body naturally needed to fuck... something. He had made sure of it. 

“Do I make your little pussy feel good?” he rumbled softly in her ear. 

“Red...” she mewled, gripping his arms tight as she rode that finger harder. “Don’t stop...” 

He watched his finger disappearing into her wet depths for a few seconds before clutching her hip bone, slowing her progress. 

Elizabeth groaned piteously.

“Now, sweetheart.” he soothed. “I’m only giving you what you want,” he reminded, sliding another finger in alongside his other, stretching that hot hole open, “Let’s take this slowly, shall we.” He cooed, then began an agonizingly disciplined tempo, pumping his thick fingers in an out of the sensitive little pussy. 

He watched the lithe body squirm and fidget, the woman unable to find any release because he would not allow her to do so. 

And she was drenched. He could feel her wetness pooling in the palm of his hand. 

He leaned over, kissing her mouth, tonguing her sensually, matching the rhythm he had established below. 

“I want to feel your pussy come so badly, Lizzy.” he whispered intimately. “Are you gonna do that for me? Are you going to come around my fingers?” 

In response, he felt the first small fluttering indicating, that she was nearing orgasm. 

“Fuck yes...” he urged the woman on, “let me feel this beautiful body come... just for me.” 

She clenched hard around him twice, then held it. 

Red rubbed her clit soothingly, curling his fingers, tapping a spongy hardness inside her which caused the woman to clamp her thighs hard against his own, which now spread her open wide.

She pulsed hard around his fingers, the tight tunnel convulsing sensually.

“Shit...” he hissed, very much enjoying the damned show. “God baby, that feels so good.” 

“So good...” she moaned pitifully, her hips slowing their erotic movement, shaking uncontrollably. Sharp jolts of electricity spiked in her clit, leaving the woman quaking beneath him. “Red...” she mewed softly. 

Red slowed his hand, feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm pulse through her body. His mouth connected with hers throughout, the kiss deepening with each passing second.

“I love making you come.” he purred against her mouth. He gasped then stiffened when he felt her little hand wrap around his thick erection, bunching the material of his pants to do so. 

Her fingers tugged gently on the hard flesh as she had done last night, making him grow impossibly hard. 

“We should stop...” He pushed off to her side, falling back into the bed forcefully. The man dropped his head into the pillow, gritting his teeth, willing the throbbing erection to subside. 

Liz rolled her naked body unto his rigid form, her lips searching for the man’s. 

He instantly responded, his fingers threading through her thick hair, pulling her closer. His mouth was suddenly demanding and rough.

Liz wantonly ground that perfect little ass against his crotch, wiggling suggestively as it settled directly over his painfully engorged shaft. She linked her fingers with his thicker ones, spreading his arms out into mattress. 

Her free hand pulled at his shirt until she felt flesh against flesh, the soft hair on his chest very arousing and satisfying on the sensitive skin of her breasts. 

Pushing against the hand in his, he rolled her over easily to the mattress. 

Her hand trailed down his chest, her fingers scratching luxuriously through the soft down which disappeared into the band of his pajamas over the tight, taut belly. She managed slip from his grip, sliding her hand under the elastic waist, grasping his erection before he could think to stop her. 

“ _Fuck_...” his head lifted as the man prayed to a benevolent God. He panted heavily, attempting to get his libido to settle down. 

Liz stroked the fat length experimentally, teasing the head of his cock. 

“Do you really need these.” she tugged at the offending material, her tone an affecting pout. 

She readjusted her hold quickly, lengthening her strokes on the turgid rigidity. She liked the feel of him in her hand, gently teasing his fat crown every few strokes.

All of Red’s good intentions were rapidly evaporating. He pushed the cumbersome pants down to his thighs, out of his way. His erection bobbed heavily. 

Her fingers caressed his neck, drawing him close to her breast. He latched hungrily to the offering, suckling her tempestuously. Their bodies intertwining sensually. 

His fingers tightened around hers, holding her to her lascivious pastime, guiding her instinctively. 

He thrust against the wonderful feeling, pumping her hand faster, feeling his cock head brush the softness of her heated tummy. His slit dribbled pre-cum on her white skin.

He watched her hand fuck his cock, the sensitive crown pushing into her stomach. His eyes darted frantically to her face, mesmerized to note, that she was just as intently watching the same scene play out. 

“Holy shit...” he groaned his relief at the erotic sight. 

He felt the build up of tension and release forming inside his body. He readied himself for the euphoric ride he knew he was about to take. 

Kaleidoscopic hues danced just behind his eyes, a wave of pure unadulterated lust washed over the man as he gave himself up to the wondrous feeling. 

His crown expanded, the slit oozing a thick wetness before thick jets of cream exploded from the tip, covering her flat stomach and breathtaking breasts in his hot, white cum.

“Oh, God...” he panted shakily, attempting to come down from the incredulous high he had just experienced, “...Lizzy.” was all he could manage, his body too sated... his mind serenely still. 

Rubbing the underside of his cock through a drop of the slick liquid, he got lost in the feeling of how her heat felt against his frenulum. 

His body shivered hard with the last push of ejaculate from his over sensitized cock. 

His head dropped heavily into her chest, as he gasped for some semblance of control. Shivers ran up and down his back in waves, especially when the woman’s nails scratched his neck in gentle arcs of sensual degrees. 

The silence was uncomfortable for the man, extremely so. Evidently his partner did not share such a feeling. 

“Well...” Liz blew out a contended breath, “I feel better, you?” 

Raising his eyes slowly, meeting hers. “Elizabeth...” his tone held a wealth of meaning as did his look, “we can’t keep doing this.”

She was stunned. “Why not.” she questioned timidly. “Didn’t I do it right?” it was one of her worst fears. 

“Did I not make it clear that I would enjoy more from our relationship than just this?” he waved a meaningful hand, his brows furrowed deeply. “Sex.” 

Liz felt a small smile working its way across her face. She thought he had hinted towards that subject, but to hear it from his own mouth was quite thrilling.

“I want you so much it fucking hurts!” he clamped his mouth shut, his lips pinched tightly. “I want to please you, I want to make you feel good.” he explained. “But...” 

“But what...” she felt a small trepidation. 

“But I want to do this right.” the man’s shoulders stiffened with his resolve. “You deserve so much better, Lizzy.”

“Better than you?” she questioned such a statement.

“Maybe, yes.” he replied truthfully. “But I meant, you deserve to experience the excitement, romance, sensuality... affection, from your partner. I want to give you those things, in their due time.” 

“So you do regret wh–”

“I do not regret our intimacy.” Red replied sternly. “I only want to do right by you. I want to take you to dinner, a walk through the park, dancing...” 

“I’ve done that stuff, Red.” she tilted her head in confusion. 

“With someone who wasn’t hired to do it?” he gritted angrily. 

She felt her smile fall a little, truly understanding what he was meaning to convey for the first time. 

“Unlike that fucking bastard, I _want_ to be here.” Red pointed a finger into the bed. “I want to give you those things because you are worthy of having them!” 

She stared up at the man, listening and finally comprehending what he wanted, truly. 

“This is not just about the sex, dammit!” he tried to explain yet again. “I want to build something with you. Something meaningful. Something special.” 

Liz’s lip quivered, her eyes misting. 

“If you aren’t ready...” he warned with a look, “and I don’t think you are...I _will_ wait, Lizzy.” 

He turned on a low light, rolling from the bed, adjusting his clothing before disappearing into the bath. She heard the water running. Her confusion growing until the man came back, sitting beside her on the bed. 

He wiped the hot cloth across her skin, washing away the evidence of their activities. 

She was so beautiful. For the first time, the man witnessed the perfection of her body, sans clothing. 

On one hand, the sight of her torso marked, by himself, made him feel a primal wave of ownership.

On the other hand, he had no right to feel that... yet.   
  
“I want to make love to you, Elizabeth.” he clarified, his eyes masterfully holding hers. 

There was no way she could misinterpret that statement. The fact made her heart thud loudly in her chest. 

“But I would much rather do that when we’re together, in every sense of the word.” 

He wanted her. He wanted to stake claim to her. Women did not understand such things. Most today would brand him archaic. Red only knew what he felt. He did not label things. 

Now, if she would only let him deal with it properly. 

“This may come as a shock to you, but I enjoy being romantic.” he continued. “I would like to have the opportunity to be that... with you.” 

“I want to make a life with you, share my secrets with you.” he confided. “I want to lay claim to you... be given the right to call you mine, the correct way.” he held up a hand. “Yes, there is a correct way.” 

She listened carefully to him, trying to comprehend all he was saying. She understood the words, she heard them... but never in a million years, did she think any of it would apply to her. 

“I don’t want a fuck buddy, a one time thing.” He stated succinctly. “When I make love to you for the first time,” he moved closer without seeming to do so, “I want it to be with the understanding, that I’ll do it again the next day, and the day after that and a year from that day.” 

The woman had never heard anything stated so articulately before. It moved her deeply. 

“While I would give anything to make love to you at this moment,” he hated to say the words, “There are issues that must be addressed before I can do so. And having the option to make love to you ten years from now, is of far greater importance to me, Elizabeth.” 

The woman felt her old insecurities coming to the fore. 

“I want to love you...” which was an understatement. “But having your love in return is priceless...” 

Liz felt infinitely better now. 

“I want something better for us.” 

He turned up her face, forcing her to look him in the eye. He wiped away the tears trailing down her cheeks, kissing the wet tracks. 

“What ever you decide,” he reassured, “I will still give you the Blacklist names.” 

Liz hadn’t thought about that at all. She didn’t care about any of it right now. All she cared about was making the right decision for them... 

“But if do you want the same things that I do, then we’ll make it happen.” he advised. “Have I made myself perfectly clear?” 

She nodded silently, hugging him tight. 

“When you’ve decided...” he let it hang. “I will be waiting. I promise you that.” 


	10. Chapter 10

Forty-five minutes after their departure from the hotel and fighting down town traffic, they boarded Red’s jet heading for Washington D.C. 

Liz and Francis chatted amiably during the flight. Silas took the opportunity to catch up on his sleep. Red and Dembe manned the phones. Each lost in their own activity for half the flight. 

She chanced a quick glance to Red, finding his feet kicked up on a nearby table, phone in hand... his attention focused solely on her. 

Inclining his head her way, he silently asked if everything was all right. 

Nodding, Liz smiled softly when Red sighed heavily, returning his interest to the call, clearly bored out of his mind. 

He rolled his eyes as he caught Dembe’s attention, raising his hand eye level, flapping his thick fingers together indicating the person was blathering on and on. 

Dembe arose, walking to the cockpit. He had received confirmation, from the other man, that the plans had just changed. 

Liz’s mouth quivered with amusement. She had noted the exchange between the two men and Red’s gesture had tickled her. There was something so human sometimes about the man, that she felt her heart soften toward him. 

It was a feeling that was becoming more and more prevalent these days. Needless to say, she couldn’t wait to get back into the comfort of their own home... their own bed, to see where these feelings would lead. 

Glancing out the window, Liz watched the scenery blur past. They slowed on their approach, allowing her to see buildings and cars below more distinctly. 

Though their descent was bumpy, their landing was superb. 

As they slowed and rolled to a stop, Red dropped his head dramatically. “Oh, Manuel, I’m about to head into a tunnel, I fear I–” he slapped the phone shut before flinging it to the table top. 

Francis chuckled quietly at her side, then frowned at Red. “You’ve gone through tunnels while speaking to me...” he narrowed his eyes. “Have you been doing that the whole time.” 

“No,” Red finished off his drink, then looked at Liz, instant communication passing between them, which meant in reality, of course Red often had done just that. 

She snickered quietly, standing upright, stretching luxuriously, noting the man beside her. She reached, meaning to shake Silas awake. A hand came out of no where, gripping her wrist to prevent such an unwise maneuver. 

She looked at the owner of the hand, frowning hard. “What?” 

“Don’t touch him when he’s sleeping.” Red warned, then transferred his attention. “Dembe, if you please.” 

The large man shrugged nonchalantly, picked up an umbrella then lightly touched the slumbering giant. 

Liz startled when Silas turned, gripped the umbrella, weapon aimed and ready, before she could even think to blink. 

“Never touch him while he’s sleeping.” Red reminded sotto voce. “He’ll wake if you say his name.” he directed. “Silas,” he demonstrated, dropping his voice soothingly, cutting through the man’s REM state. 

Silas sat up instantly, rolling his neck to get the kink out, his expression slightly confused as he noted he now held an umbrella. 

“Is it raining?” he enquired, laying the object aside. He did not note Dembe’s sudden grin. 

“Lizzy was about to touch you.” Red explained. 

“So you probe me with an umbrella.” he yawned, looking around. “At least buy me dinner first... have we landed?” 

The woman dissolved into a fit of laughter. Silas arose slowly, a concerned glare on his face. 

Red tried to ignore his surroundings, helping Liz to navigate the steps of the plane, careful of her injuries still. “Ignore them, maybe they will just go away.”

“Wishful thinking on your part.” She tried hard not to giggle again because if she did, Silas threw her a mystified glance.

“Does Silas...” Liz had a burning question bothering her. “If he’s with a woman and falls asleep, afterwards, I mean, does he wake up like that?” 

“We’re very aware when the naked female form is laying cuddled up to us.” Red replied. “The mode we experience upon waking is... less acerbic, shall we say.” he smirked. 

“You do that too? Wake like Silas did?” 

“Yes.” 

“But you don’t do it with me.” she countered. “And I’m not naked.” she teased. 

“I’m very aware of you, no matter your state of dress.” Red’s eyes dropped to her shapely form, remaining far too long to be decent. “Besides, I have seen you in all your resplendent glory...finally.” 

The woman held the arresting gaze, determined to do so. “So you have...” 

The crew pulled off the luggage in no time, loading it into the waiting SUV. Liz realized the jet had yet to power down. 

“Are they going somewhere?” 

“I am,” Red guided her to the car door, reaching around to open it. 

Liz stepped in front of the action, preventing it. “What do you mean,” she scowled, “you’re going somewhere?”

“I’m going to London for a couple days. Check out what I just bought from Anne’s estate.” 

Red craned his head, finding his men otherwise engaged. They were giving them some privacy. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she practically accused. 

“I wasn’t sure I was going until about twenty minutes ago.” Red explained. “But actually, I think this is a good idea.” he nodded minutely. “It will give you some space.” 

“Space?” she frowned. “What for?”

“Without me underfoot, you’ll have time to think, get your feet back under you.” Red laid it out carefully for the woman. “Instead of thinking with our hormones, perhaps we may think with our hearts.” He rather liked the poetic reference. “Besides, as they say, absence and all that...” he smiled. 

_Makes the heart grow fonder._ She concluded. 

The woman was suddenly befuddled. She had assumed they would have time together to discuss any issues they had with each other. The thought of him leaving unsettled her completely. 

There seemed so much to say, so much to iron out. 

“Francis is going to stay with you while I’m gone.” he informed her. “I thought you might appreciate it, since you enjoy his company.” he smiled. 

Nodding silently, she unconsciously played with Red’s tie. Wrapping her fingers around the fabric, she pulled gently. Red followed her directive, stepping in closer until they were mere inches apart. 

Liz felt her heartbeat increase, feeling his warm breath skirt across her lips. She leaned forward, pressing her mouth to his. 

Red’s fingers curled into the top of the large vehicle rack to maintain control of his senses. He tightened a free arm around her waist, pulling her up against him. 

Her little tongue darted out, teasing his lip. He willingly submitted, opening for her gift. His lips lazily explored the sweetness offered. 

Liz lazily rubbed her tongue sensually along his. The man issued a deep groan from his throat, before pushing her form against the car, as Red deepened the kiss further. 

She stretched up into his efforts, humming her enjoyment. He ran his fingers through her thick hair, softly rubbing the tips into her scalp. The other hand settled around the small of her back. 

She gasped in his mouth, as his fingers pressed into that bundle of nerves, making shivers course up her spine. 

Liz sighed her contentment, relaxing into Red’s handiwork. 

The man enjoyed tremendously, the feel of the soft, warm body pressed so intimately to his. 

Red stared down at her half closed eyes, wishing she would ask him to stay. But even if she should ask him to stay, he knew it was best to go.

He wanted to do this right. Because she was worth it. 

“I _will_ miss you, Lizzy.” his deep voice enveloped her.

Liz fiddled with the knot at his neck, suddenly, intently focused on her distraction. “Do you have to go?” She asked quietly. 

Red felt his heart still for a beat, shocked to have actually heard the words.

They were closer, the trust and bond between them was stronger. He should be grateful for that. They had moved their relationship onto a more intimate basis. 

And now this...she wanted him to stay. A first, and a revelation of sorts. 

“No, I don’t have to go,” Red softly brushed his lips against her, “but I’m going to, because you need this time, Lizzy.” 

“I think I know what I need, Red.” she stated, a little indignant that he thought otherwise.

“Tell me, Lizzy. Are you ready to commit to me... fully, completely?” he watched her face carefully. 

Liz stared moodily at his tie, concentrating hard. There was so much at stake. But maybe just as much to gain?

“Are you ready to warm my bed?” his voice dropped sensually. “Are you ready to make love, with me? Because if I stay... I _will_ fuck you.” 

Liz inhaled shakily, her mouth going dry for the declaration. 

She was torn. A part of her wanted to tell him, yes. Another part of her was hesitating, but she didn’t know why?

Everything was moving too quickly? Maybe he was right? But she needed Red to touch her again, so badly.

Last night he had said so much and she was still trying to sort through all the chaos in her mind.

She didn’t want to hurt him... she didn’t want to hurt either, come to think of it. 

Red offered a reprieve because he could sense the turmoil inside the woman. 

“You think about it, Lizzy...” Red suggested, “if something should change. If you can say for certain you want me in your life,” the thought made his mouth water, “ you only have to call and I will come to you immediately.” 

“Well, aren’t you eager.” she strived to lighten the moment and her own mood. 

“When I’m coming home to claim what is mine?” Red brushed his lips over her parted ones. “Yes, I am _very_ eager.” 

“And if I don’t call?” she asked nervously, afraid that he might actually answer in the negative. 

“Then it isn’t time yet.” Red simply stated. “I’ll be here when you’re ready.” 

“But what if you’re not here?” she feared that he would lose interest if she hesitated too long. 

“Then I’m most likely dead,” Red replied, “because that is the only possible circumstance I can fathom that would keep me from you.” 

He was not making this easy, at all. 

Red heard the jets engines warming up again for departure, glancing at the plane. Time was getting short. He looked at the woman, memorizing her features, then did what came naturally. 

He leaned in to kiss her. “I would like to do more than just kiss you...” Red stressed. “You do know that, right?” 

Liz’s hands held tight to the man’s tie, the blue eyes filled with open concern. “You’ll call when you–”

“I’ll call,” he assured. 

“Be safe, Red.” she whispered. 

He kissed her again, a bittersweet brush that left her wanting more. He pushed off the car, running his thumb gently over her swollen lips before turning away, walking toward the waiting plane. 

Liz watched him leave, feeling a roiling in her tummy that left her shaken and feeling slightly ill. 

Silas opened the door behind her, gesturing for her to enter. After a few seconds, he cleared his throat. “Liz?” 

She glanced at the guard, her expression blank before returning her interest to the back of the long swishing coat and hat walking away from her. 

Pushing hastily away from the car, she trotted quickly after that retreating figure. 

“ _Red_...” she called out after him. The man turned, his foot on the stairs on the plane. 

His head tilted questioningly, a welcoming smile playing around the corners of his mouth. 

“Go ahead, Dembe.” Red gestured the man to proceed him, turning back to the woman. He stood patiently waiting, his gaze resting intently upon her face. 

She tiptoed, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck, capturing his lips with her own. 

Red pressed into the unexpected affection, his heart thudding hard in his chest. He had not expected this at all...

“I’ll see you when you get back.” Liz said quietly, her lips brushing his. 

Red smiled against her mouth, embracing the small promise. 

“I’ll be back soon, Lizzy.” he staunchly declared. “I promise you that.”

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

After arriving home, Elizabeth sat quietly at her Ladies desk, sorting through the mail.

She smiled, finding another letter from her Aunt and two from her cousins. She owed her Aunt a letter. She opened a birth announcement which made her smile. The other was a wedding invitation.

Liz tapped the card against her palm, wondering how she should respond. Surely Red wouldn’t want to go. Hell, she wasn’t even sure she wanted to go. 

She sat it aside, making note to get a wedding gift if anything, along with a present for the baby. 

Tossing the junk out, she hit on the last correspondence, recognizing the type on the front. She immediately tore into the plain white envelope, her fingers shaking slightly. She read the single sheet of paper. 

_Reddington will destroy you, like he did your mother._  
 _Keep that in mind. Stay in his company and he’ll take you down like he did her._  
 _Hell, your whole family is dead because of Reddington._  
 _Get away from him, Liz, before he does the same to you._

Whoever was sending these, she had to admit, raised questions in her mind. 

What was Red’s relationship with her mother? How had they met? Had they been lovers? And if so... what the hell did that mean to her? And why should she even care?

If it did happen, it happened over twenty-five years ago, she reasoned. 

She looked out the large bay window, enjoying the sunshine filtering through the opened drapes. She allowed her thoughts to wander.

She couldn’t even remember the woman really, except for small flashes of fragmented memories in the night. 

What ever connection Red had with her mother, did not seem all that important any longer. 

She was her own person, a fact which Red pointed out to her on a regular basis.

Surely, the man would have told her had he been intimate with her mother. If it was one thing Red Reddington was, it was forthright. 

Often he would tell the truth, when a lie would serve him better. 

Brushing aside the thoughts of her mother for now, Liz instead, concentrated on something more important. 

She was seriously considering a relationship with the man. There was no longer any doubt as to that. But if they did this thing, what would the ground rules be? 

How did she feel about him with the others? When he went out of town, could she trust him not to visit other women’s beds? Red had been free for so long, how would he feel about any incumbrance or restrictions. 

She did know one thing, if they did do this, she wanted commitment. She wanted better than what she had with Tom and... she deserved it.

And Red Reddington was willing to give her what she deserved. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

With Silas otherwise occupied with security upgrades, he grudgingly allowed Liz to leave with David and the new kid, Kevin. 

Determined to put Red Reddington out of her thoughts for even a little while, she had treated Samar to lunch then hit a couple stores to complete some needed errands. 

Having enjoyed her afternoon, Liz changed into her bathing suit, determined to attempt her first dip in the pool. An oasis which had been calling her name since she’d been here. 

Only, she found herself staring at her phone... again, an action she had repeated over the last couple days... wondering for the hundredth time what to say to Red. Everything that she had come up with sounded so trite.

_Sure Red, I’d like to date you. What woman in her right mind wouldn’t?_

She scowled slightly, cringing inwardly. That was so articulate, so profoundly moving... bullshit!

He had been so up front, almost eloquent, everything had sounded so perfect in her mind. When _he_ said it. 

She felt like anything which she decided upon, paled in comparison. 

Maybe it was just that discussing it over the phone seemed so impersonal? This was an important step for them. And to her, it felt like she needed to say what needed to be said, to his face. Mainly to gauge his reaction, of course. 

The option was made available to her when Red unexpectedly returned home in the late afternoon. 

Granted, Red brought a man, Ben Gilchrist, back with him to finalize some business venture, but the distraction only provided her more time to ruminate on her decision. 

The minute she saw Red, she easily decided her course of action... now she only had to discuss it with the man. 

  
~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

The house was busy for hours with Red constantly in demand from one person or another.

During a lull, Red steered her to a convenient couch in a nearby room. He raised his arm, settling it behind Liz. He was surprised when she leaned into him, resting her body comfortably against his. 

When did this start to feel normal? It had been a fluid movement, as though they had done it a couple hundred times before. 

He glanced at the top of the shiny crown of her head. “We seem to have a moment alone here.” he checked the empty room as she cuddle closer. “I believe you wanted to speak to me concerning something important?” 

“I... uhm...” she hesitated now that the opportunity had presented itself, “well, you see,” she began, “I thought a lot about what you said.” she fidgeted with her necklace. “I mean, before you left for London.” she clarified. 

“Yes...” Red tipped his glass, sipping the warm liquid, waiting patiently. He could sense the tension in the small frame. 

“Well, I just thought, maybe....” Liz took a shaky breath, trying to calm her nerves. “I’m not quite sure how to...” she sighed her disappointment, when Francis and Dembe entered the room unannounced, laughing over some shared joke. 

The woman drew in a deep breath, trying hard to squelch her vexation. 

Sensing the woman’s mood, Red caught the attention of the wayward intruders, “Could you give us–”

Liz squeezed Red’s thigh, hushing him. “We’ll talk later... or something.” she mumbled, before kissing his soft lips briefly. 

“Are you staying tonight, Francis?” she asked politely, directing her attention to the man. 

“Actually, I think I will, if you don’t mind.” As was his usual modus operandi, Francis searched the area without a care or concern for privacy, “Mitch is still at my house and I just know he’ll have the ‘flavor of the day’ there. And really, I would love to get some sleep tonight.” 

“Flavor of the day?” Liz questioned. 

“He’s had a different girl there the last four nights he’s stayed and they’ve all been...” Francis searched a polite word. 

“Enthusiastic?” Red assisted. 

“That’s putting it mildly. I went home today and thought I walked into an episode of _Wild Kingdom_.” the younger man examined the fine leather of a novel he had taken from the shelf. “This is heavy.” he shot a questioning glance to his host. 

“Well see, Francis,” Red smiled pleasantly, “all my novels actually have pages in them.” 

Francis’ brow crumpled disapprovingly. “The hollow ones are much lighter and just as nice looking... plus, you can hide lots of,” he glanced at Liz, altering what he had intended to say, “...neat things inside.” 

He looked at the floor trying to decipher if he said anything amiss then realized everything was fine. He decided to change the subject. “You two don’t swing from the vines, right?”

“We’ll keep it down, just for you, Francis.” Liz managed tongue-in-cheek. “Why not put them in the guest house?”

“Funny you should ask.” Francis nodded agreeably. “Why didn’t you tell me about the secret room?”

The woman looked at Red, the statement confusing her completely. “Sweetheart, can we have a moment here?” 

Red was already helping her arise, directing her gently from the room. 

“Okay I get that you want to get rid of me,” she frowned over at the man, “but I’m a big girl and if he is enquiring about my house...”

“Your former house.” Francis corrected.

“Whatever,” Liz snapped. 

“We just need a minute, baby.” Red patted her bottom affectionately, sending her on her way.

“Oh, I get it. It’s guy talk.” she disliked being dismissed if she were a child but she could feel a tingle where his hand had met flesh. “I don’t have to be hit in the head.” 

“Yeah, why does she have to go?” Francis championed her cause until Red’s lethal shift of his eyes changed his outlook. “Yeah, it’s guy talk, get out.” 

Liz sighed heavily, shaking her head as she exited in a huff. 

“Well, you’re gonna sleep on the couch tonight.” Francis predicted.

“ _What... secret... room?_ ” Red practically growled. 

“There was a fake wall in the office.” Francis spread his hands defensively. “My contractors found it when they were remodeling the East wall.” he shrugged any concern away. “You didn’t know about it?”

“I bought the house from an associate. He didn’t mention it.” Red lied. “And put down that vase, it’s priceless.” 

Francis sat the artifact aside carefully, stepping far away from the vicinity. 

“Was there anything in this hidden room?” Red got matters back on track. 

“I haven’t seen it yet.” Francis was still more interested in the vase. “How much is priceless, exactly?” 

“I want to see that room.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Francis started wandering around again, looking for something else to catch his wandering attention. “We can go by tomorrow morning...”

“I want to see it now.” Red stood, finishing his drink in one gulp. “I’m going to tell her we’re going out.” he nodded to Dembe who exited to ready the vehicle. 

“Can I come?” Francis asked excitedly. 

“Do you have the keys to the house? Because I don’t.” Red sighed heavily. 

“Oh, right.” the young man smiled happily. 

Red headed back to their room, just as Liz was coming around the corner. 

“Now, can I have a minute of your precious time.” she asked.

Red chuckled quietly as the woman manhandled him into a nearby room. He leaned against the dryer as Liz firmly shut, then locked the door behind them with a flourish. 

“Alone at last,” he glanced around his surroundings. “I love the ambiance of this room.”   
  
“Oh, shut up. I mean... not shut up...” she stepped closer, her hand held aloft. “You don’t have to shut up.” 

He inclined his head graciously. “Are you nervous?” He asked solicitously, folding his arms over his chest. 

“I’m not nervous.” She almost knocked over the fabric softener bottle with the unsteady shake of her hand. “Okay, I’m a little nervous.” she admitted fitfully, angry with herself for being so. 

He pushed off the dryer, coming closer to her, his bulk seeming to fill room. “Talk to me, Lizzy.”

She took a steadying breath, clenching her trembling hands at her side, opening her mouth to speak...

“Lizzy?” Red questioned softly. 

Bracing her hand on his jacket, she kissed him softly. In that one brief touch, she knew beyond a shadow of doubt that all she wanted to feel was... _this_. 

To confirm that she felt an instant connection when his lips touched hers. Being kissed and held by Red Reddington, felt right.

He smiled against her lips, inching closer, just feeling the tips of her breasts brush against his chest. Red rubbed his nose along hers, his mouth parting sensually in response. 

Liz would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy these spontaneous acts of affection. A hug, cuddling and even a kiss now and then, made her feel cared for and connected with another human. 

Other’s would not understand how this man affected her. When she was near him, her heart would race and her tummy fluttered erotically. Just the scent of him, excited her in a way she hadn’t experienced in years. This could not be wrong. 

Red knew he should probably push to find out what the problem was with this woman, because he sensed there was one. But right now... he just really wanted to be alone with her. He’d been without this beautiful mouth for days and missed the sweetness of her kiss. 

Liz drew back, her eyes searching his pleadingly. Red wanted to help, to answer any questions she might have, but she had yet to ask any.

“I want to date you...” she whispered quickly, before she lost her damn nerve. 

Red’s mouth snapped shut, his senses stagnating. 

“We can start off slow.” Liz spoke hurriedly, starting to pace quickly back and forth before the man. “...Spend some time together, alone.” she suggested. 

“Maybe we could take a drive down the coast. No wait, there’s a coast here right?” she had a vague vision of some coast somewhere. “You know what this is like, it’s like one of those dating sites.” she looked at him plaintively. “I like long walks on the beach, horseback ri–”

“Lizzy, stop.” Red reached out, gently taking hold of her arm to slow her pacing. “What did you say?”

She looked down at the towels beside her, un-stacking the perfectly stacked column. “I said it was like one of those dating s–” she could feel the man’s stare burning into her. 

“What did you say, Elizabeth...” the man repeated the question, his gaze unwavering. 

“I mean...” she sighed shakily, “if you’re still interested, that is, of course.” she licked very parched lips with her very dry tongue. “I didn’t call when you were gone, but I thought it would be better to talk to you, face to face and then you got home...” 

“Elizabeth...” 

“I accept your offer... to date,” she clarified, then added quickly, “each other, of course.”

Red focused on her mouth moving, the words filtering in his brain... before he fully comprehended them. It must have taken a while, because when he snapped out of the fog, the woman in front of him looked very self-conscious. 

“Really?” he asked quietly. 

“... Yes.” she nodded once. 

Red controlled his growing excitement, just barely, since it was very obvious the woman needed something more. 

“This will be a...” she traced the line on top of the washer meticulously, “a monogamous relationship?” 

Red smiled instantly. This is where negotiations began. Fortunately, he was amazing at negotiations. 

“I would like it to be.” Red was pleased to see she seemed relieved by his answer. “I take it that is a prerequisite for _you_.” 

“Yes, I would prefer that.” she breathed easier. “That may be old fashioned or not up to today’s standards.” she realized, grimacing slightly. 

“In some things, Elizabeth,” Red philosophized, “the old ways are best.”

“I also know, you get busy and stuff.” She shrugged agreeably. “I won’t take it personally or anything if you have to go at a moment’s notice. As a matter of fact, I’m getting used to that.” 

“That will have to change.” Red disagreed. 

“I don’t want you turning your life upside down because of this thing between us.” 

“I call it rearranging.” 

“That’s another thing.” she remembered. “I know you have to keep up appearances, so I will not stand in your way of doing your job.” she declared. 

“All right...” he let the idea settle, “we’ll work on that.” 

“Nothing is changing really, except we will be more... affectionate?” she questioned hopefully. 

“I would _hope_ that we would become more... affectionate.” 

“And I understood you correctly?” she needed it clarified for her sanity’s sake. “You won’t have sex w–”

“I only want to make love... with you.” Red clarified. “I don’t want to be with anyone, other than you.” 

Liz smiled softly, very pleased with his response. 

“And you?” Red questioned. “Will you belong to only me?” 

Liz pouted sternly up at him. “Of course I’ll be faithful to you!” 

He knew that of course, but that was not in essence, what he had asked. Though it was damn nice to hear her say those words. 

Liz moved closer once again, leaning into his embrace which he offered gladly. 

The woman primly straightened his tie, her eyes lifting questioningly. 

Red was experienced enough to read the invitation. He drew in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. 

“May I take you out to dinner tomorrow?” he asked. 

“Like a date.” she teased, hopping to the counter top. 

“Exactly like a date.” his tone had dropped slightly. 

“I would like that, very much.” she nodded amiably. “Casual or formal?” 

“We’ll wing it.” he placed his lips softly against hers, stepping between her legs.

Her fingers sought some sort of stability, curling into the soft cotton on his shirt where the material stretched tightly over his lower back area. 

Red stiffened immediately, her touch reminding him of an issue as yet undisclosed.

He drew back slightly, breaking the moment. He would have to approach the subject sooner or later. Kate Kaplan had seen to that. 

He, in truth, was dreading the disclosure. 

“There’s something I have to...” he shook his head slightly, lowering it. Shit, there had to be a better time, a better place.

Red was never so glad to hear his friend’s voice filter through the door. A voice that offered deliverance. 

“Raymond, we are ready.” Dembe’s deep tremor filled the other man’s mind with relief. 

Red breathed out shakily, accepting his reprieve gratefully... guilt eating away at him. 

She laughed quietly, kissing his mouth. “Go ahead,” she nodded. “We can talk more later.” she smiled for him alone. 

“I’ll be out in a minute.” Red told the man, then heard Dembe’s footsteps retreat. 

She giggled quietly into his chest, hugging the man endearingly. 

“What?” he muttered against the crown of her head, pleased that she was apparently content now. Whatever demons which had plagued her, now seemed gone. 

“Are you my boyfriend or significant other or...” she tightened her thighs around him, hugging him with her legs, just moments before Red cupped her bottom, sliding her from her perch. 

He turned with her artfully, pressing her against the doorway, his hands cupping the firm cheeks possessively. He leaned suggestively against her vulnerable middle, moving just so every now and again in a most rhythmic manner. 

“You can call me anything you like.” his mouth feasted on hers ravenously. 

“What are you going to call _me_?” she whispered enticingly. 

“Mine...” he replied gruffly, before claiming that beautiful mouth of hers once again. 


	11. Chapter 11

Following Francis inside the darkened house, Red nodded his approval, seeing the renovations they had completed so far. 

“It looks nice, Francis.” Red praised the improvements. He was glad to see the house so changed, especially after the images which lingered still of the last time he was here. 

Francis pointed the way, while Red and Dembe followed. 

“East wall,” Francis glanced about, getting his bearings. He started off but Red put a restraining arm out. 

“East,” the older man pointed the actual direction out as the younger had headed South.

The men stood before the wall, searching for any sign of a ‘hidden room’. 

Francis held up a staying hand, stepping, hitting the last panel at the end of the mantel. 

The door opened, revealing a darkened interior. 

Red pulled a flashlight from his pocket, scanning the space. The light danced across the eerie silence, revealing flashes and segments of fragmented images. 

The entire room was covered in pictures... of Elizabeth Keen. 

Red stepped into the area, his focus on the disturbing photos. 

There was Elizabeth, getting coffee, on her morning run. There were several stills of the woman sitting with Red on a park bench. 

“What is it? What did you find?” Francis stepped inside, his brows raising. “Whoa, what the...” The images rendered him speechless. 

Red spun slowly, the beam of light revealing more recent photographs. More specifically, Liz at the Blacksite with Silas. 

He saw none which would reveal her present location thankfully.

Red stepped aside, allowing Dembe to pass into the small space. 

The large dark man began taking the photos down, keeping them in order as he neatly deposited them in an empty plumber’s box. 

Red glanced around the room, silently fuming. So this was how Tom knew Lizzy was staying with him. 

When Red had come to speak with the team after Carver’s attack, that little bastard had been hiding in this room, listening to every word said. 

How long had he been there? Had he been hiding in here when Carver attacked Lizzy and done nothing to help her? Probably... the damn coward.

“What the hell is going on here?” Francis was lost. 

“It’s all right.” Red allayed any further questions. “I think I know who did this.” 

“Well, would you like to clue me in?”

“Before she was with me, Elizabeth was married.” Red yanked down a photo himself, keeping his infamous temper in check. “To an asshole, that doesn’t seem to know when to let go.” 

“You mean the ‘asshole’ did this?” Francis gestured to room itself. 

“He’s the only one that comes to mind,” Red’s tongue played with the inside of his jaw, a nervous tick he had never mastered. “...he’s been sending her letters.” 

“So now he’s escalated to shrines?” Francis was trying to wrap his head around such a mentality. 

“It would seem so...” 

“How did he get in here without her, and more importantly you, knowing.” 

Red knew he had to tread carefully here. Francis didn’t know who Lizzy was, really. Red had to keep the story simple. He would also have to update Lizzy on this... farce. 

“She is notoriously bad about setting alarms.” there was a brittleness to Red’s tone. “And I was out of town so fucking much...”

How long had Tom been in this house, was the question of the day. Had he stood over Lizzy while she slept, watching her, the creepy bastard. 

“Hey, she’s okay. She’s with you now.” Francis placated. “Are you going to tell her?”

“Of course I’m going to tell her.” 

“I think it’ll scare her.” Francis warned. 

She was already scared. A psychopathic serial killer had targeted her, not to mention, the damn letters. 

“But that is what Silas is for, right?” the young man remembered. “So she doesn’t have to be.”

“Silas is the best there is, but even he isn’t invincible.” Red had seen a lot of good men in his day taken out by unexpected circumstances. He himself, was a victim of such incidents.

“There’s no need to panic her, yet.” Francis held up both hands to signify he had he problem in hand, so to speak. “When you aren’t there, I can be.”

“She doesn’t panic so easily.” Red stated. “She’s been taking care of herself a long time.” 

Red patted the man’s shoulder all the same, pleased to have such a friend for Elizabeth. 

After the makeshift shrine had been dismantled, they found other miscellanea in the shelves. Weapons, money, fake ID’s. 

A room by room search netted yet another hiding spot but it was the one Red already knew about. 

“What the hell? Is this guy a fucking mole?” Francis shook his head negatively. 

“More like a rat.” Red arose, dusting his hands. He suddenly felt dirty and it had nothing to do with the drywall dust. 

“Well, one bright point, the work will be done in a couple days.” Francis said, sitting his box of paraphernalia in the back of the SUV. 

Red frowned, “So?”

“So... the Torello brothers are coming in for a visit.” Francis grinned. “I thought I’d let them stay here.” 

The Torello brothers were ‘shoot first, hide the evidence’, type of guys. 

Red thought for a minute, “Why are they coming?”

“They have some business with the Engraver. I offered the place for their use.” the information was supplied. “Is it important, because if so... I could get them here tonight, within the hour actually.” 

“Get them here.” Red advised. “Let’s get out of sight, in case the asshole shows up.” 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

The three men sat quietly in the car, parked inconspicuously among the rows of many similar vehicles lining the street outside the brownstone buildings. 

Francis continually shifted his eyes to a very silent companion. It had been about forty minutes since they had vacated the newly renovated home. 

Dembe sat, meticulously scanning the darkened spaces of the neatly kept street. Francis beat out any number of songs on his thigh from time to time. In reality, the young man was trying to get some kind... any kind of response from Red. 

He knew, the more contained Red Reddington became the more dangerous the man was.

Not able to stand the silence any longer, another song came to mind, one that would annoy anyone. Francis not only started the rhythm on his thigh, but began singing along with "Copacabana".

Red’s hand moved with lightening speed as he cocked his weapon, placing the tip of the barrel against Francis’ thigh which halted both the singing and any further action from the young man. 

“Worried?” Francis smiled finally, relieved to have received a reply. 

“That’s a damn understatement.” Red replaced his weapon in its holster, returning his interest to the outside world. 

“I should have killed him a long time ago. I should have stepped in and...” the bitterness laced the barely contained fury. “She has the worst taste in men,” Red laughed shortly, gesturing to himself, “obviously.”

Francis was slightly confused over the statement. “Red, I think you’re the best thing that ever happened to her.” He studied the older man for a long beat. “You’re worried he’s escalating... and there’s something you’re not telling me.” 

“He hurt Lizzy.” Red gripped his phone, rubbing his thumb over the buttons. “If I get my hands on him, I’ll fucking kill him.” 

Francis shriveled under the glare and it wasn’t even directed at him. “Hurt her how?” his jaw tensed at the news.

“He beat the hell out of her.” Red closed his eyes to the images the statement conjured. “I came in an hour too late. The house was tossed, looking like a damned War Zone.” 

Red fell silent for so long, Francis thought he would not continue the sordid tale. 

“She was sitting on the couch.” Red would never forget, the image burned in his brain. She seemed so broken, so vulnerable, so alone. “Just sitting...”

Francis watched the man’s face carefully. At that moment, Red Reddington seemed broken and vulnerable and...alone as well.

“If I meet the man, I’ll take great pleasure in killing him myself.” Francis did not like to see his friend in such a state, offering the only kind of support he knew would be appreciated. “What’s this prick’s name?”

“Tom Keen,” the icy cold eyes shifted, meeting Francis’ waiting ones. “You find him, you let me know.” 

“You didn’t mention what condition he should be in.” Francis suddenly needed to inflict a little injury and mayhem. 

Red studied the back of Dembe’s noble head. “Just alive,” he muttered. “Or a close facsimile there of.” 

Both men fell silent, lost in their own thoughts. 

Dembe stiffened, his eyes on the side mirror. He motioned with his head. 

Francis was suddenly all smiles, twisting about, noting the approaching car coming down the street as it shut down its lights.

Red watched as the car smoothly slid into a parking space several vehicles behind them, his hand tightening on his own weapon as the car doors swung open.

Three very large men unfolded themselves from the other vehicle.

“It’s just the Torello’s.” Francis said. 

All participants met up, gathering behind the relative security of the SUV. Red subconsciously checked his surroundings as old acquaintances were renewed. 

Having explained the situation, Red was not surprised when the new arrivals offered their services gladly, especially salivating at the idea of taking out a wife beater. 

Dembe shared several of the photos found in the room, catching the Torello’s up on all pertinent information. 

“This your woman, Reddington?” The older of the brothers, a handsome Italian with impeccable style, jutted his chin towards the woman in the photographs.

Red’s eyes lifted, sending a message that any male could read. 

“She’s pretty enough, I guess, if you like them skinny.” Frank nodded approvingly. “Got a nice rack, and I just bet,” the man brought the photo closer, purposely focusing on Liz’s posterior knowing it would rankle his friend and comrade, “ you bare that ass every chance you get.”

The man chuckled lowly, reading Red’s expression. He had worked hard for that stony stare. “Just paying the lady a compliment, Red.” 

“That’s my department, so stay the hell out of it.” Red advised quietly. 

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to her?” the man grinned, continuing his razzing. 

“When hell freezes over.” Red stated, drawing the lines in no uncertain terms.

“So you want us to make sure he can’t ever add anything else to his... collage.” Paulie, the middle brother soothed ruffled feathers. “Or you want we should just hold him for you?”

“I would like to speak with him, but if that isn’t possible...” Red shrugged nonchalant shoulders. 

Dembe interrupted the flow of the conversation, touching Red’s arm. All the men turned watching as a large dark car rolled slowly down the street. 

“Well, son of a bitch!” Red had recognized the vehicle even as Dembe, whose relaxed stance indicated as much. 

“Isn’t that...” Francis pointed animatedly at the approaching car.

“There better be a damned good explanation.” Red fumed his annoyance knowing who was inside the SUV. 

Francis nodded his agreement as Red stalked his way towards the car which stopped in its tracks as the man approached. 

Reddington jerked the driver door open, his ire more than apparent. “What the hell are you doing here?” he grated the enquiry. 

“The little snot was trying to sneak out.” Silas bitched right back, his own mood sour. “Said if I didn’t bring her, she’d just keep trying until she succeeded.” he threw a lethal glare to the darkened back seat area. 

“She about made it too... I stopped Nora at the front gate and guess who was in the backseat, hiding.” his tone sharpened. “What the hell, Red.” 

Red stepped to the back of the car, opening the door bending to peer inside. His expression foreboding for any recipient on the receiving end. 

“You’ve been gone so long,” Liz made her way to the man, “I missed you.” she reached her arms out in an effort to appease him with a kiss. 

Red’s anger softened at the sight of the purposely innocent face and the large blue eyes which searched his so genially. 

“Who the hell are they?” Silas bitched, having tried to identify the darkened faces a few feet away. Then it dawned on him. 

“Oh..” he recognized the bulk, if not the faces, “The Torello’s.” the man shoved his arm out the slit between the open door and windshield, flipping off the brothers, especially the elder. 

Muted laughter met his efforts. 

Red stepped back, spreading his hands wide, glancing up to a benevolent God. What else could go wrong?

A loud crack rang out in the still of the night, and Red felt a piercing pain rip through the outer part of his left thigh.

He grunted lowly, his legs giving out from under him as he went down into the middle of the empty street. 

Silas was up and out of the car in an instant, headed for the man as he watched Red jerk hastily to his right in anticipation of the kill shot which was surely to follow. 

And true enough, another shot sizzled the air. A dark stain blossomed over the light fabric of Red’s jacket. 

Silas threw his bulk over the man, hunching Red closely into the protective sphere he was creating. The man could hear rounds issuing from multiple weapons as he waited patiently for the inevitable. 

He did not have long to wait. 

A searing bolt of red hot lava perforated his flesh, drilling through the soft tissue of his shoulder, passing through completely as it sparked off the cement of the road directly in his line of vision. It missed Red’s head by a fraction of an inch. 

Liz quickly climbed over the seat, frantically searching in the glove box for the weapon she knew would be there, as two more shots followed.

Francis and Dembe were returning fire as two of the large men that had been with Red, started off at a dead run down the street... toward the unseen assailant’s position. 

Lights were flicking on in the houses down each side of the street but none were brave enough to venture anywhere near the windows. 

Sliding the car into gear, Liz pulled over, blocking Red and Silas from any further attempts on their lives.

“Get in!” she yelled over the din of gunfire. 

Silas was attempting to assist his friend into the back seat of the car. 

Liz hid behind the shelter of the door frame, firing the large weapon over the roof of the SUV in rapid succession, in the general direction everyone else seemed fixated on. She winced with each volley because the jolt from the weapon jarred her injured wrist painfully with each shot. 

Silas lifted her bodily, shoving her into the passenger seat, climbing in, jerking the car in reverse. He sped down the street backwards, taking a curve dangerously sharp as he exited the field of battle. 

Liz climbed into the backseat, desperately searching Red’s torso for injuries. 

Dembe and Francis walked backwards in unison, continuing their cover fire. Both men jerked at the cutting sound of a bullet passing between them, followed by the sound of shattering glass from a nearby car window.

Frank Torello stood his ground, not bothering to seek shelter of any sort as he took aim on a second floor window. Flashes of muzzle fire had given away the idiot’s location shortly after the second shot. 

Silence fell over the brightly lit street just as quickly as it had begun, the gunfire halting. Torello grinned widely, knowing his brothers had done their job. 

In the distance, police sirens signified their arrival shortly upon scene. Torello waved Francis and Dembe off as he slid into the seat of his car, heading to his brothers’ location. 

Dembe pulled a neatly executed U-turn, his foot heavy on the gas as he and Francis vacated the vicinity as well. 

“Red got hit.” There was an anxiousness to Francis’ statement. 

“He has been hit before.” Dembe’s calm demeanor served as an example to the younger man. “Silas will have put out a Code 77. We will know shortly the location.” 

Francis sat back, breathing easier but he knew the tenseness would not leave his body until he actually saw Red’s condition for himself. 

Liz’s hands fluttered shakily over Red’s blood splattered jacket, gently easing the material aside. 

Silas tossed a wadded up sweatshirt from the front seat. Liz pressed the fabric hard against a gaping wound in Red’s shoulder. 

She moved closer, her jeans feeling a wetness against her thigh. She reached, feeling about, her fingers instantly covered in sticky warmth. 

She ascertained the problem instantly, pressing her knee into the seeping hole in Red’s thigh. She felt Red’s fingers curl stoutly into her thigh, holding the pressure she exerted, his face twisted with the pain. 

Silas was breaking every speed law known to man and the woman had no idea where they were headed but she did know, that Mr. Kaplan was on call and would handle what needed to be done. 

Liz glanced down, finding blood seeping through the fabric of the sweatshirt at an alarming rate. She leaned harder into the wound, grimacing for Red. 

Silas took a sharp corner, and momentarily, Liz lost pressure on the wounds but quickly enough, she had situated Red on his back and found the familiar points once again. 

“Are you okay?” Red asked the woman, his eyes blurry, unfocused. 

“I’m going to kill you.” she whispered, half laughing, half crying. 

“Silas?” he coughed spasmodically, trying to arise.

“I’m functional.” the man hit the straightaway in front of him, the speedometer going into the red. 

“You’re gonna be fine.” Liz assured. The man sweated profusely, his skin a chalky pale hue.

There was so much blood.

He reached, curling a hand around her head, pulling her down to his lips. She held the affection for a moment, before pulling back slightly offering him a soft reassuring smile. 

Liz looked up, out the front window as they approached a building. Silas pulled inside an open overhead door. Liz was so happy to note Joe was there waiting and ready. 

It meant everything was going to be fine. She had to believe that. 

She breathed easier the deeper they drove into the darkened building, seeing more of their guards on site.

And finally, Mr. Kaplan... flanked by people in Surgical gear. 

Silas slid to a stop, as the guards flung wide the doors. Red was extracted expediently.   
  
“Ah, fuck....” the man hissed as he was lifted to a waiting gurney. 

Liz kept pace with the rapidly moving cart, not once releasing Red’s hand as he was wheeled into a plastic covered room. Unusual things were becoming the norm in Liz’s world and she had a sneaky suspicion, she had better get used to it. 

She winced under the bright lights of the room, unable to keep track of all the activity taking place around her, so much was happening all at once.

Red’s expensive shirt was cut open, revealing the extent of his shoulder wound. Someone had hooked leads from a machine to the man in order to read his vitals.

The reassuring ‘beep’ from a heart monitor was something the woman fixated upon instantly.

She stood back, out of the way, her hands clenched tightly at her sides.

She noted Kate Kaplan standing on the opposite side of the gurney, the woman’s expression giving her hope. There was no sign of strain or stress what-so-ever, simply a calm countenance displayed at all times. 

Red was still conscious, his eyes searching aimlessly about. “Dembe...” 

“I am here, Raymond.” 

It took a moment but the words finally outed, “Francis?” 

“Oh, like they can get me... can I have your LP collection if you croak?” 

“Stand in line.” Red’s lips twitched slightly for the black humor.

Francis grinned joyously, knowing Red Reddington was still there, kicking ass, as usual. “Okay, I guess I can wait.” 

Mr. Kaplan’s expression hardened and she stepped around all the activity, finally coming face to face with the much taller individual which had caught her attention. The stern expression did not bode well for its recipient.

“Are you that stoic?” she questioned a silently waiting guard. “Do you think your heroics endear you to me?”

Liz glanced, only just now noticing that the entire front of Silas’ gray cotton button down was covered in blood. She gasped her shock, all of which the guard ignored. 

“No, Ma’am.” Silas responded politely to Kate’s enquiry, uncrossing his folded arms coming to military ‘rest’. 

Kaplan snapped her fingers with but one lethal departing glare and the man was instantly led away to another medical station for care. 

Francis noted Liz’s concern. “It’s probably just a flesh wound.” he teased, but even he glanced after the retreating man, his eyes allowing his own concern after a fashion.

“I need to see the back.” the doctor working over Red, instructed his assistants. “The wound, hopefully, is a through and through.” 

Reddington instantly balked, pushing away any attempts to touch his person. “Kate!” he barked raspingly. 

“Raymond, stop struggling.” Kaplan advised stonily. “You’re making the bleeding worse.” 

Red knew he would get no assistance in that arena. Turning his eyes to the one person who had never failed him. 

“Dembe...” he batted away the attendant’s attempts to secure him, for they were concerned for the amount of blood he was losing. 

“Red, let them help you.” Liz was confused and frightened for the man’s inexplicable behavior. 

The doctor waved his hand, indicating he needed a sedative which was instantly delivered with professional haste. 

Red locked eyes with his counterpart. Dembe’s eyes softened then fell pointedly to the blood stained streaks running down Reddington’s chest area. 

Red felt a wooziness overtake him, his vision blurring, a lightheadedness descending. 

The nurses sat him up, slowly gaining some ground against Red’s combative nature.

“Don’t do this...” he whispered bleakly, weakly trying to stave off the inevitable. “I haven’t... there wasn’t time...” his thoughts rambled as he fought a losing battle. His consciousness wavered in and out. 

Liz darted her head about, seeking explanations for Red’s uncharacteristic behavior.

The woman’s eyes widened, her mouth dropping agape as the horribly scarred flesh of Red’s back was revealed. She shifted stunned, questioning eyes to Kate Kaplan. 

The woman’s expression remained unreadable as she returned her interest to the operating site.

Liz felt the blood drain from her face, unable to pull her gaze from the horrific sight revealed. 

What horrible accident had befallen this man. And why had he never even mentioned the incident. Her heart filled with sadness and pain for what he must have suffered. 

She wanted desperately to go to him. Her eyes met the bleary stare Red held across the room. A lump arose in her throat but Liz fought down the urge to cry. She smiled for him alone, her eyes shining brightly with new found admiration for the man. 

“I was going to tell you...” he whispered, his throat too parched to speak above that volume. 

She stepped slowly forward, grasping his hand. “It doesn’t matter.” the fingers of her other hand trailed a exquisitely tender path across a portion of the scarred flesh. “Nothing matters but you getting better.” 

He tensed, his body stiffening at the touch. The drugs were doing their thing, but the man felt a wave of nausea overtake him, not for the effect, but for the fact she now knew one of his darkest secrets. 

“I need to tell you...” he fought the drowning blackness descending. 

“Tell me later.” she brought his hand to her lips pressing her mouth tenderly to his abnormally cold flesh. 

“Lizzy...” he whispered painfully. “I meant to...” the man was not ready to surrender to the darkness just yet. 

“Raymond,” Kate Kaplan stepped close, her tone now a soothing one, “I will watch over her.” 

“Have to tell her...” he slurred, his hand frantically grasping for a stay hold of reality. 

“And you will, when they’re finished.” Kate assured, waving Liz forward. She grasped the younger woman’s hand, pulling her along side the bed. 

Red’s drooping eyes finally focused on Liz’s lovely features. Blinking heavily, he pushed hard against the developing haze. 

Kate mumbled something to the woman, then moved aside. 

Liz leaned, her eyes misting. “Stop fighting,” her mouth trembled visibly, “sleep...” 

Red’s eyes glistened with the threat of tears which he quickly blinked aside. 

He breathed out harshly, lifting a shaky hand to cup her chin, his fingers gesturing her closer. The woman followed the directive, laying her lips against his. 

“Sleep, Red...” Liz whispered against his mouth. “I _will_ be here when you wake up.” she stressed. “I promise.” 

His breathing deepened, feeling the pull of the drugs finally take him under. 

His hand loosened on her face, going slack as he passed into twilight sleep. An oxygen mask was quickly inserted over his face and the race began. 

Kate pulled Liz out of the way, directing her from the room. 

Liz looked back uncertain whether or not to leave the man but Kaplan’s steady gait urged her to follow. She exchanged a hurried glance with Silas as she passed the man. He sat quietly, as medical personnel stitched up a nasty looking wound in his right shoulder.

The gray-green eyes followed the women’s exit before Silas returned his attention to the commotion taking place inside the sealed off Surgical area. 

“What happened to him?” Liz questioned anxiously. 

“I think you know.” Kate replied, gesturing to the scar on Liz’s wrist. 

“...Fire.” Liz inhaled shakily. “But...”

“Let it go for now.” Kate sighed. “He was going to tell you himself.” she stressed. “Just... give him a chance to explain.” the older woman’s eyes indicated the arrival of someone else on the scene before taking her leave. 

Liz nodded curtly. Francis approached, chair in hand. Liz sat, her legs suddenly feeling too numb to support her. 

“Why does she get to go back?” she watched Kaplan enter the operating room. 

“Nobody questions that woman.” he stated the facts of life. “You look like hell.” Francis observed the woman’s bloodstained clothing and chalky features. 

Liz’s face suddenly fell as the emotional onslaught began. She buried those emotions behind her hands, weeping brokenly, releasing the adrenaline, fear and stress of the past thirty minutes of hell she had lived through. 

It felt like two lifetimes. 

She could not count how many times, as an FBI agent, she had followed this same pattern. Especially after a horrific escapade. Once, she had even noted Samar, alone...shoulders shaking violently as the other woman stood among the row of silent lockers in the Blacksite arena.

Each Agent handled the release of stress in their own fashion, apparently.

Francis knelt before her, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. “He’s a strong man, Liz... he’s been through worse.” 

“I’m scared, Francis.” she whispered. 

“I know.” he drew back a little, looking at her. “But Red Reddington is not going to leave you, trust me on that one.” 

She smiled wanly, swallowing the bile in her throat. 

That wasn’t the only reason she was terrified, of course. 

Francis didn’t know she was FBI. He only knew her as Red’s fiancée. Of course he would try to make what happened less scary. And she loved the man dearly for caring. 

Then the long wait began.

She didn’t know how long she sat there, listening to the muffled chatter coming from the medical staff across the way, but it was long enough that she began to feel stiff and cold... and totally lost and alone. 

Her thoughts rambled from concern for Red to the fact that she had seen the horrible scars on the man’s back. 

Liz tried so hard to remember the events of that night, the night of the fire. She knew Red was there but in what capacity. Her father had saved her from the fire but she had a vague recollection of a man laying on the floor of the burning house as they passed into safety. 

Was that man Red? Had he managed somehow to escape as well? 

She wrapped her arms across her chest, warding off the chill. A warm blanket came out of nowhere, falling gently about her shoulders. She glanced hastily up. 

“You all right?” Silas asked, crouching in front of her. He adjusted the sling around his neck, nodding his gratitude as Liz helped smooth the transition. 

“No...” she whispered brokenly.

“Tell me.” 

“I don’t know where to begin.” she threw her hands out lamely. 

“He’s no different than he was before.” Silas reminded sternly. 

“He was scared, Silas.” she had never seen the man anything other than in complete control and it was scaring the hell out of her to think something could phase Red to that extent. 

“Yes...” the man nodded in agreement, “ _of your rejection_.” 

“I would never reject him in any way, shape or form.” 

“You’re a young, beautiful woman.” Silas reminded. “And he’s not perfect, obviously.” 

“Does he think I’m that shallow?” 

“You know as well as I do, most women would be turned off by...”

“Well, I’m not most women.” she snapped, glancing down at her hands, suddenly very intent on the ring on her hand. 

“Look, I know you’re chomping at the bit to know what the hell is going on.” Silas began. “Just... let him get his shit together before you start the first degree.” 

The guard took a couple of steps before hesitating.

She watched the man’s back, holding her breath expectantly, praying he would turn around. 

“Look, you’re not going to like a lot of what Red is going to tell you.” he stated slowly, his eyes averted. “But instead of blocking him out the minute he says something that upsets you,” the cool green stones shifted, steadily holding her gaze, “hear the man out all the way.” 

“You _know_ what he’s going to tell me, don’t you?” she felt a foreboding. 

“I do, yes.” Silas nodded. “And its probably gonna hurt.” he promised. “But Red... would never hurt you unless there was just no other fucking way.” 

Liz looked after the man as he walked towards the other guard, the harsh and hurtful words rattling around in her head. 

But then, the truth did hurt... didn’t it?  
  
She clung desperately to the one thing said that gave hope.

 _Red would never hurt you...if there was any other way._

Her attention shifted hastily. The doctors were walking from the room, all disheveled and appearing exhausted. All except of course, Mr. Kaplan and Dembe who had followed the medical team more sedately. 

Liz was moving before she knew what was happening, crossing the space rapidly, shoving her way through the heavy plastic. The woman slowed her movement, her eyes instantly falling on Red’s bandaged chest and leg. 

She approached him cautiously, ever so quietly. She gently took his hand, standing, staring down at the sleeping man. 

She saw him now, in a different light. 

Red had consistently placed himself between her and danger. Obviously, at great risk to himself. If the man was willing to give _his_ life for hers, he surely would go out of his way to avoid hurting her. 

Silas had just told her a different type of truth. One she needed to hear and to heed. 

And she knew in that instant, regardless of what Red would say, no matter how much it hurt... she still wanted this. 

She still wanted him. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Artfully balancing the tray on her arm, Liz entered the room, offering a genuine smile as she noted the patient was awake and alert. 

“I hope there’s some bacon on that tray.” Red practically growled, attempting to arise. 

“No, no...” the woman held out a staying hand, “don’t try to get up, at least on your own.” She hurriedly set the food aside crossing hastily to assist. 

“Like I haven’t been shot in the leg before...” the man’s tone was downright surly. “What? Two weeks ago, by _Ressler_ , wasn’t it?”

Elizabeth grimaced slightly. “No bacon... Mr. Kaplan left strict instructions. Poached egg, fruit crepe, toast,” she looked the plate over, “umm, and some tea.” 

“I want my fucking coffee, I want some fucking bacon.” the man folded his arms, his expression more than set. “And Kate Kaplan can kiss my rosy ass.” 

Elizabeth bit the inside of her jaw to keep from smiling. “Well, you can tell her that, but I think I can smuggle you in some turkey bacon.” 

Red’s eyes shifted frostily. 

The woman sighed mentally. “Coffee and bacon, coming up.” she turned dutifully, but the man’s voice stopped her. 

“I need to tell you about the relationship between me and your parents.” the man minced no words, facing the dreaded task head on. 

Liz tensed slightly, turning back slowly. “I think maybe, that can wait until...” 

“I will just give you the cliff notes. We can discuss the rest later.” He steeled himself, shifting his aching body, preparing himself mentally. 

Vowing to take Silas’ advice and hear Red out, the woman drew in a deep breath. She took a seat beside Red, lifting her countenance.

If she needed a minute to process what he was saying, she would tell him. It was just that simple. 

She would _not_ run away.

“It must have crossed your mind a thousand times,” he began stalwartly, “why was it, I invaded your life.” 

“Did you love my mother? Were you her lover?” Liz asked point blank, blurting out the enquiry.

“Where the hell did that come from?” Red was more than stunned, he was mystified.

He lifted his eyes to hers, holding them steadily. “I was fond of your mother but I did not love her romantically. We were never intimate.” 

He had to give her something...he was about to make her life hell.

“I was her handler, like you are mine.” he patiently explained, ignoring the pain he was in, his pills having worn off an hour ago.

“My mother was a criminal.” Liz said that like she had been expecting it.

Red opened his mouth, hesitating, “She was a traitor against her own country.” he amended. “One must understand the circumstances under which she was operating. I was sent to assist her.” he gathered his thoughts for a moment before continuing. “We gathered intel and long story short, we had to get out of Russia fast.” 

“And my father?” Liz asked hopefully, grateful for the small amount of information she had garnered. 

“Your father was... complicated.” He couldn’t tell her who her father was, there was too much at stake right now. “He wanted... so many things. We were all working towards a common goal, but he got fed up with it all.” Red sat back, easing his shoulder this way and that, wincing from the experience. “We all did at one point or another.”

“He took the Fulcrum, didn’t he?” Liz had figured that much out. 

“Yes.” 

“Why does everyone think I have it?” she exasperated. “Why does everyone think he would place something so obviously dangerous, with a child?”

Red’s expression went cold, devoid of emotion. “ _Because he did_.” 

“You know this, for certain?” she felt she should defend her father but she had no idea why. 

“I do,” it was bluntly stated. 

“It could have burned in the fire or he could have–”

“I found it, Elizabeth.” Red put an end to the speculation. 

“What...” she breathed out her shock.

“When I closed out your house,” it almost felt good to get so much out in the open, “I found it, in your possessions.” 

Liz looked up at the man, in total disbelief... shock. 

Red had the Fulcrum all this time and he...

She had been so sure, once he had it in his possession, he would do whatever the hell he was going to do with it and leave.

But he hadn’t done either thing. “Have you...” 

“No,” he stated simply. “I have not used it in any capacity.” 

“Why not?” she questioned breathlessly. 

Red’s eyes softened, understanding the question for what it was. 

He reached, brushing his hand over her cheek. “I had more important things on my mind.” 

He lifted the tea cup, glancing at the creamy liquid, grimaced then sat it back on the tray. He was giving her time to process but not at the expense of his taste buds. 

“I have to get up.” he threw the covers aside and the woman arose automatically staring at his activity. 

“What are you doing?” she was numbed, his actions not making any sense to her right now. 

“I would like to use the facilities.” he made mention, continuing on, arising slowly to get his bearings. 

She followed after him hastily as the man crossed to the enclosed facilities. 

So many things were going through her head, that she didn’t even notice, she had not given him any privacy what-so-ever until the man re-entered the room, retreating to the basin. 

He brushed his teeth methodically, waiting for the questions to come. 

“Kaplan says the bandages have to be changed.” she blew him away by the change in subject. He shifted his gaze, putting the mouthwash aside. 

She must have a hundred questions rattling in her head and instead of voicing them, she picked that statement to say. He smiled slightly, shaking his head. 

The man was given pause for thought. 

“I’ll call Dembe...” 

“Stop pushing me away,” Liz cut to the chase. “I already saw them.” she reminded. The woman stepped the space separating them, her hands lifting to unbutton the first two on his shirt. 

Red’s hand bunched the fabric below her efforts, his eyes steady on hers. 

“I’m still here,” she met his gaze unflinchingly. “Take a hint.” 

He glanced at the pile of medical supplies waiting on the counter. His hand fell away slowly and Liz continued to undress him.

The cool air hit his bare torso and for a moment he felt panic.

Maybe in the light of day, she’d feel differently? Or maybe he was kidding himself and it was really him that felt insecure. 

After everything they’d been through this past couple weeks, all the privacy she had lost, he’d be a damned coward if he did not take the shirt off. 

And there was one thing Red Reddington wasn’t and that was a coward. 

Red made the decision, and in the end it was his own hand who pulled the shirt from his torso. 

The woman’s eyes scanned the visible scars before lifting innocuously. She picked up a sterile package, peeling the outer package away. 

The man felt years of insecurity figuratively and literally, roll off his back. 

She stepped behind him, hanging the shirt on a hook. Turning, she took in his newly bared skin, staring openly.

The scarring was... extensive. 

She felt a moment of empathy which she quickly squelched, because she was more mesmerized by his broad shoulders, strong arms and the slope of his neck. 

Red turned his head seeking her out as the silence had stretched into infinity. He startled when he felt the light touch of her fingers skirting along his back before she placed the warm palm flat against its surface. 

She closed her eyes, as visions of fire suddenly overwhelmed her. A hand pulled her close before she was lifted in strong arms. The heat had been so intense, followed by bitter cold. 

She vaguely remembered her hands feeling so cold, they felt like they were on fire. 

A complete paradox that had suddenly been overshadowed by a deep, pained voice... soothing her. Telling her everything would be all right. She had been wrapped in warmth, her bunny tucked securely in the makeshift blanket. 

Elizabeth’s eyes opened quickly, a clarity in them that hadn’t been there before. Understanding dawning on her. 

She lay her cheek just under Red’s shoulder blade, wrapping her arms around his waist, her finger nails curled into his stomach just above his waist. She burrowed into him. 

He heard her faint sniffle, wondering if it was pity she was feeling, hating the idea. 

“It was you... “ she whispered tremulously, “not my father... _you_ saved me.” 

He hesitated, uncertain as how to answer. 

“You lied?” She stated, no venom or malice behind the words. 

“I couldn’t take that away from you.” He took a shuddering breath, “You needed to believe...it was the only good memory of him you had.” 

The silence was uncomfortable for the man. 

“Is there anything you wouldn’t give up for me?”

“No,” He answered without hesitation. 

She ran her hand from his stomach up over his pectoral, threading her hand through the hair on his chest. Resting her hand over his heart. 

She hugged him gently, mindful of his fresh wound. She leaned away, guilt racking at her psyche.

“I’ve been so unbelievably cruel to you. How can you have been so patient with me?” she was stupefied. “How can you not resent me, hate me?” 

“There are many things in this world I hate, Elizabeth.” he turned to face her. “You are not listed among them.” he smiled gently at the wetness on her cheeks.

He cupped the back of her head with one large palm, petting the silky strands of her hair. 

“It’s _their_ fault that I’m in this mess.” she voiced her grievances. “Not you... I should have seen that, I should have instinctively known.” 

Red shook his head disagreeing with her assessment. “There is no way you could have known the twisted mess your parents and I had gotten ourselves into.” 

Liz began the ritual she had watched Dembe preform so often. She busied herself with antiseptically cleansing his wound. 

“Your father was many things, but he adored you.” Red stated quietly. “He had been visiting you at Sam’s frequently. There was a lull in our issues and your father felt it was safe for you to spend the week with him.” he recalled the time. “Everything was fine, until Katarina arrived.” 

Liz kept quiet, holding her questions for now, her hands gently administering to his injuries. 

“She came for the Fulcrum.” Red remembered vividly the details. “They argued, then your mother’s husband showed up with his assistants.” 

Liz felt this is where things became... strained, for lack of a better word. 

“The argument escalated.” Red scoffed, remembering how heated things became, then of course... Elizabeth’s part in the fiasco. 

“Constantine saw you, with your father...” he sighed, “the resemblance was unmistakable.” he explained. “He had suspected, of course, but now he had proof of Katarina’s infidelity.” 

Red’s eyes shifted, remembering the night. “Things went sideways, somewhere in the fracas, someone started a fire, or a fire started... I don’t remember that part clearly.” 

He looked at that beautiful face, staring at his so openly and he just... couldn’t tell her that in the confusion, _she had shot her own father_. Not right now, not with so much being thrown at her. 

Liz stared off into space, seeing a quick vision of clothes hanging on a bar. Then smoke billowing in through the slats in the door. 

“The closet,” she concluded. “Is that when you came for me?”

“I heard you screaming.” he remembered those screams in his nightmares. “I came back in, but the house was... an inferno by that point.” his countenance darkened. “I finally found you but the house was literally giving way underfoot.” 

Red rubbed his thumbs hard into his eye sockets, trying to erase the images. “I reached the nearest window...” he stroked the raised skin on her wrist, his expression foreboding. “I can’t recall much after that, to be honest.” He had even tried hypnosis. “All I remember is trying to get out of that damned house.” 

He could still smell the burning flesh sometimes at night in his nightmares. 

“The next thing I knew, I woke up,” he recalled looking into those blue eyes that had been so terrified, “you were shivering uncontrollably but still piling snow on my back.”

“I don’t remember anything but tiny flashes.” she admitted. “I wonder why?” 

“You were terrified. Almost catatonic.” he tried to find an explanation himself. “After a couple days, you still hadn’t come out of it, so Kate suggested replacing the night with a different memory.” 

He pulled away from her touch, more troubled by the fact than he would like to admit, but in the end... “It worked.” 

“It’s very complicated Elizabeth. So damned complicated.” there were times, he himself, could not sort through the mazes of deceit. 

Odd, her heart didn’t feel as though it was in pieces. She moved closer to him needing the security. He turned towards her, as he always did, waiting...

Liz wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. She felt Red tense, before relaxing against her, enfolding her in his arms. 

Today had been... a revelation. For them both. Did it even matter anymore? The damage was done. 

She leaned in, kissing the scarring on his shoulder. The man startled at the unexpected touch, his head turning slightly. 

She laid another soft kiss to the side of his arm, gauging his reaction. 

She stared openly at the hard chest covered in a wealth of hair, scanning the tight muscles of his arms.

Placing her palm flat on his abdomen, she felt the ripple under her hand as he reacted to the unexpected touch.

Liz mapped the rough area of his flesh, one particular indentation catching her attention. She tapped the spot gently with her finger, her eyes lifting questioningly. 

“Russia, 2001.” Red stated roughly, answering the silent enquiry. “Gunshot.” 

Moving the tip of her finger over an inch, scratching her fingernail across his warm skin which caused a rise of goose flesh over his body. She traced a thin white line about an inch in length. 

“Dublin, 2004. Knife.”

She traced a jagged scar on his side, faded with time, but still visible. 

“California, 1984. Surfing.” 

She lifted a quizzical expression, her brows furrowing. 

“Got caught up in a wave, was thrown into rocks. Got that and a couple broken ribs.” 

“And possibly a lifelong fear of surfing.” she quipped. 

“No, I was out the next day.” he dismissed such an implication. “It hurt like hell, but I loved it.”

Liz traced his torso and arms, mapping out each one. Red supplying the place and incident for each, his voice never changing pitch. 

She traced the small round scar at his neck, the last one she hit upon. 

“DC, 2013.” He smiled warmly. “Ballpoint Pen.”

“I’m sorry.” She apologized readily. Those blue eyes stealing his heart when they were that soft and only for him. 

“No you aren’t.” He chuckled. “I’m sure there have been days you wished to repeat the action.”

“Okay then, I’m sorry for the reason I did it.” She grinned. “I have wanted to knock sense into you, but not stab you.” she shrugged minutely. “Not lately, anyway.”

“Well, that’s a relief.” he took it as a good sign. “I have enough enemies, I don’t need one sharing my bed.”

“Red...” she looked at him oddly, and he prepared himself for the worst. 

“Um hmm?” he humored her anyway. 

“Are we still going on our date tomorrow?” 

It was his turn to look at her oddly. “I’ve just been shot... twice.” 

“Francis said,” she lifted warning eyes, “they’re just flesh wounds.” 

“Oh he did, did he?” Red held his smile. 

“That’s what he said.” she nodded vigorously. 

“Well then...” he contended, “Damn right we are.” 


	12. Chapter 12

The Torello brothers had done a fantastic job of softening up the supposedly hardened criminal that had taken the shot at Red the day before. 

Red had to admit, if only to himself, he was surprised that Tom had not taken the shot. He was more surprised Tom hired such an inept sniper.

On the other hand. Tom could be fucking with him. Was that his subtle way of telling Liz, even Red could be taken down, or was there even more to it than that?

Reddington was getting a headache thinking about the possibilities so he ended the uncertainty, by turning his would-be assassin over to the trusting, capable hands of the Torello brothers. 

It was one less worry off his plate. 

Liz was doing face time with her team, as had become her norm so Red left her to her own devices. While he caught upon correspondences and the Estate bills. 

A day like every other day, except this one was filled with stolen kisses and long embraces before one or the other was called away for whatever reason. 

When Elizabeth was done with her team, Cooper surprised her with a monumental announcement, at least to the woman. 

The Assistant Director for the Behavioral Analysis Unit had requested that she profile for them, at least until her medical leave was over. 

Considering she was indisposed for a yet to be determined time frame, perhaps she could help lessen the workload that had piled up on them in the wake of losing two agents. One to maternity leave, the other to retirement. 

Liz had jumped at the opportunity of course, pleased to feel productive again. 

She still had to be on call for the Blacklist first and foremost, but the BAU’s cases, compared to what they had been dealing with at the Blacksite, would be a piece of cake. 

She could do this. 

Liz excitedly went to tell Red her news and was pleased that he was happy for her. He had not only understood, he was very supportive. 

“I think it will be good for you, sweetheart.” Red encouraged wholeheartedly. “I need to speak to you about something.”

She sat aside the file she had been carrying, turning her attention to him, waiting patiently. 

“You haven’t found a house yet, have you?” He asked the rhetorical question. 

“Uh, no.” she frowned, “I’ve been looking, but–”

“Wait, before you read something into what I’m saying.” Red forestalled her. “I wanted to make sure you hadn’t found anything before I offered my proposal.” 

“All right...” she was hesitant, not knowing where this was headed. 

“Since we’ve been established here at this house and you have taken a liking to Francis,” he began, “I think you should just stay here.”

“Red, that’s very nice of you but I can’t just–”

“Listen to me.” he halted her protest. “We’re supposed to be engaged, Francis visits frequently. If you move out now...”

“Oh! Right...” That would pose a problem to their ‘cover’. “I see what you mean.” 

“I thought, whenever Francis is here, I’d make an appearance.” he had given this much thought. “Otherwise, I’ll just be at one of the Safehouses.” 

“Why can’t you just stay _here_?” she frowned. “It’s not like there isn’t enough room.” 

“Sweetheart, I haven’t even taken you on a date yet.” Red smiled. “Don’t you think I should do that before shacking up with you?” 

“I think you’re being silly, quite honestly.” she replied honestly. “We’ve managed well enough this last month without killing each other. Unless there’s some problem you aren’t telling me about.”

“Elizabeth, I just want to give you space.” Red stated seriously. “Look, we’ll go on a couple dates, then open this back up for discussion.” 

“And you?” she questioned quietly. “Where will you stay?” 

“I’ll be close by,” she was assured. “Very close...” his face took on a quiet intensity. “Will you invite me over for a play date?” 

Liz’s eyes shifted slowly. “What kind of ‘play’ are we talking about?” 

“Leap frog...” Red’s eyes twinkled, “see, it’s where you bend over and I get behind you and–”

“I get the picture.” Liz sighed, instantly visualizing what the man had said. A bubble of laughter escaped her otherwise dour mood. 

Red’s expression was total innocence when she checked. 

“If this thing between us doesn’t work out,” the woman’s face fell a little as Red continued, “we’ll find you a new place, all your own.” 

“And if we work out?” she was ready for the challenge. 

“Then we can make this our home or find a new one together.” he was open to compromise. “Stay where your heart is, Lizzy.” he suggested. “That will be your home.” 

The sound of Francis’ voice floated their way, alerting Red, he needed to depart for his meeting. 

“I better get back to my files,” Liz sighed, offering the man a gentle kiss. 

“Lizzy...” Red said, causing the woman to hesitate in her steps. 

Liz smiled happily as the man inched closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. Red nuzzled her neckline, softly kissing the warm skin. She released a breathy giggle, leaning into his affection.

“Is seven all right for tonight?” his breath scent tiny shivers down her spine. 

“...Yes.” she sighed, arching into his touch. Liz inhaled sharply, feeling the man’s tongue flick against her heated skin. Clutching his back, she lifted bodily, his warm mouth stirring her emotions amorously.

Red’s own emotions stirred, and he could not prevent his hand from cupping the luscious bottom. 

He thoroughly enjoyed the woman’s slight moan of approval as his fingers spread searchingly about the ripe young flesh. 

Pulling the woman into his thigh, Red grinned when she rubbed against him, trying to ease the sudden ache he had purposely caused.

He squeezed the tiny cheek once, curving his fingers inward, just teasing the seam of her pants. 

“Your wounds,” she reminded breathlessly, her ass squirming in his palm. “I mean, your leg...” she mewed softly when the man pushed her harder into his leg, increasing the ache between her thighs. 

“Are you questioning my health or my abilities?” he challenged openly, his eyes holding hers hypnotically. 

“You aren’t hurting?” she frowned up at him.

“Oh, I’m hurting.” he pacified readily. “Make no mistake about that. But it has nothing to do with my wounds.” he assured. “I promised you a date, and a date is what you shall receive... among other things.” 

He heard footsteps coming down the hall, his mouth quirking slightly at Liz’s obvious disappointment. 

“I’m going to make a quick call, then leave with Francis for about an hour.” he disengaged himself artfully. 

“All right...” she smiled up at the man as Dembe pushed through the door. 

Red kissed the woman, patting her bottom in a more than friendly fashion which caused Liz to chastise him with a look, if for appearances sake only. 

“Could you tell Francis I’ll be out shortly?” he asked sweetly. 

She nodded, heading for the door, glancing back at the man, finding him staring at her bottom. 

Liz exhaled shakily, feeling the wetness between her legs increase. She pulled up short just outside the door, blowing out a steadying breath. She winced slightly, squeezing her thighs together, staving off her sudden spike of renewed arousal. 

She really hoped they’d make love soon, because these petting sessions were driving her insane.

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Elizabeth transferred her gaze back and forth a hundred times, having made her choices for tonight’s special occasion. 

She shook her head negatively suddenly hating every article of clothing she owned. She stepped once, selecting a long gown only to hang it back in its original spot. 

She dropped her head into the dresser, her frustration complete. She tugged at the radio on her hip, hesitatingly rubbing her thumb over the call button, before finally pushing it. 

“Silas, could you come here for a minute?” she asked hesitantly. 

“Copy...” the man returned immediately. 

A short moment later, she heard tapping on the main door and the guard call out her name. 

“I’m in the closet!” she shouted back. 

Silas walked around the door frame, chuckling. “Are you trying to tell me something?” he smirked. 

“Shut up and help me.” she grumbled her dissension, waving over her wardrobe selections. “Please.” she added as an afterthought, hoping to buy the man’s good grace. 

“Do I look like I read Cosmo?” he folded his arms, leaning into the doorframe. His look saying it all. 

“No,” she turned away, running her fingers along the satin of her robe, “but you are a guy.” she lifted a warning gaze, scowling at the man. “Don’t make me look trashy.”

Silas studied her for a long beat. “You’re nervous.” She had expected him to be amused, but his expression was a somber one. 

“Yes.” she admitted. “I mean, it’s been years since I’ve...” she felt the pressure of the moment acutely, “with Tom,” she thought how to phrase it, “the fanciest I got was a new sweatshirt.” 

Silas shifted his eyes for a beat, sizing up the situation. She wanted the night to be memorable.

“Show me what you got.” his decision was cast. 

Liz turned quickly, before the man’s patience wore out, holding up each choice against her small frame. 

She sighed wearily, feeling her mood drop with each dress he vetoed. She looked back at her choices which were dwindling quickly. 

“No, that one’s too long.” Silas grimaced his distaste.

She sat it back in line with a finality, tears misting her eyes. 

“What’s wrong with that little black one there?” Silas jabbed his finger at the one in question. 

“It’s a little low cut for dinner, isn’t it?” she hadn’t even considered it to be honest. 

“No,” he stated bluntly and at her doubtful look, “I’m not bullshitting you.” and he wasn’t. “It’s pretty modest for where you’re going.” he assured. 

Liz looked at the dress, indecision in her features. 

“You want Red to make a move on you?” he asked seriously. 

“W-Well... I..” Liz stumbled over the question, let alone the answer. Why was it people around here were so blunt in their observations and statements? “Yeah, I guess.” 

“Then wear that one,” it was advised. “It’ll give him easy access.” Silas took the dress off the rack, holding it up to her body himself. “It’s low cut and short, so it won’t be in his way when he–”

“Yes, yes. I know all that.” She stopped the narrative abruptly. 

The man grinned as her nervousness turned into vexation. He leaned back into the wall, watching her flitter around grabbing shoes, nylons...

“Why are you so nervous?” he asked. “It’s not like you haven’t done this... done him... before.” the man grinned at his own wit. But to his surprise, the woman’s brow did not furrow in annoyance, but open concern. 

He stopped grinning, shifting his tall frame upright, his amazement apparent. “You two haven’t...” 

She held up a hand, “Why does everyone think it’s okay to,” she halted abruptly, licking her lips which were suddenly dry. “Oh, what the hell... _No_.” 

To say she was nervous about sleeping with Red was a damned understatement. She had only been with less than a handful of men. And Red... he had a damn Harem of women after him. 

She didn’t think she was all that bad in bed, but how would she rate among his other lovers? 

She could feel the pressure returning with a vengeance, but couldn’t push aside the pure exhilaration of experiencing the man. 

She found herself in quite the little quandary.

“Taking things slow, eh?” Silas shrugged, giving her an out and breaking the tension. “That’s fun too.” he grin had returned slowly. 

Liz cocked her head, intent on the man’s every utterance. 

“The anticipation has its rewards.” Silas stated simply. “Especially when you get to be our age.” he explained. “Nothing surprises us anymore. Nothing shocks us.” he continued. “So the build up, the challenge... it gets us off.” 

“What do you mean.” the woman was suddenly more than very interested. 

“Foreplay, the suspense of what you’ll feel and taste like. How you’ll react when he fucks you...” that is very much on his mind. He’s fucking aching to take you.” Silas smiled knowingly. “He’s holding back for you, but he’s also enjoying the hell out of the chase.” 

“God, I hope so...” she breathed her anxiousness aside. “You think?” she asked hopefully. 

“ _I know_.” It was corrected stoutly. “Everyone he’s been with is so quick to fuck, gives it up too easily...” Silas did not judge the women, merely stated the facts. “There’s no intrigue. No challenge.” 

Liz’s mood heightened a tad. “Really?” 

“When you deny him a little bit, make him have to play the game, it’s rewarding.” he said. “If you make Red get to the point where the urge to throw you against a wall becomes a need.” he explained. “He’ll enjoy the hell out of that.” he spread his hands widely. “He’s been enjoying the little touches you two have been sharing, the flirtation, the build up.” 

“Are you creeping around in the shadows or something?” she instantly regretted the retort. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that, keep saying things.” 

“You two were making out in the hallway earlier before he left.” It was reminded.

Oh, right. They had been. She had forgotten they were where everyone could see them. 

“With that said, he doesn’t expect me to put out...” she grumbled. “In fact, I think he would rather I didn’t on a first date.” she worried her hands. “So I think if I did push for more...” 

“And you really want to push for more.” Silas assumed correctly when the woman cast him a full flush of her cheeks. 

“If it makes you feel any better, this technically isn’t your first date.” Again, an out was offered. “You two had something going on long before this, you just had to get your shit together.” he put it in an eggshell. “This is just your _official_ first date.”

“What’s the difference?” Liz was not only lost, she was feeling a growing trepidation.

“Red just wants to make sure you have no questions as to his intentions towards you.” Silas explained. “By asking you to dinner, it just signifies that you’re officially dating.” he shook his head at such innocence. “He’s staking his claim, as it were.” 

Liz’s mouth gaped a little, understanding dawning on her. “Oh...” 

“Shit...” the man bitched when the radio on his hip squawked. He answered the call, his eyes lifting to the woman. He would have to take the call, it was understood. 

“Look, let me just say this...” he smiled at the woman. “Red won’t turn you down. But the tease does hold its merits. Consider it foreplay.” 

“Thank you, Silas.” she nodded her thanks, smiling softly. “For everything...” 

She hadn’t thought about it like that. And she should have, being a woman. Foreplay was a good thing. 

So maybe what Silas said held some merit after all. 

Unless he was screwing with Red, which the man was known to do. Her doubts resurfaced hastily enough. 

But as she replayed the conversation in her head, the man had truly seemed to be putting her at ease. Offering sound advice as he knew it. 

Liz set about getting ready for a very eventful night, hopefully. She was a little more secure in her choice of dress now. 

But more importantly, she pushed aside her decision to have a ‘game plan’. She intended to sit back and enjoy the ride, where ever it took them. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Elizabeth studied her reflection in the mirror for the hundredth time, checking on her hair and makeup. 

Her eyes were constantly drawn to the inexplicable box of condoms which had been left on her night stand. Silas must have brought them in when she was getting ready, leaving them in plain view. Like an idiot. 

“But it never hurts to be prepared, right?” she muttered to herself, hastily ripping the box open, dropping one inside her purse. 

She sat the box down, closing the latch on her bag, looking back down at the box. 

“Oh, what the hell.” she impulsively grabbed the object spilling its full contents into her purse. She started visibly, not to mention guiltily, hearing a knock at the door. 

“Come in!” she called out cheerfully, dropping the box, kicking it under the bed as she snapped her purse closed. 

Red suddenly stood there, larger than life, his eyes slowly scanning her attire. A sensual sweep started at her feet lifting agonizingly slow. 

“You look rather...” the man’s tongue rolled along his lips, his eyes sweeping her form once more, “... delectable.” 

Elizabeth looked down at herself on the sly, breathing a little sigh of relief that her tightening nipples were hidden under the lace of her dress. 

“Thank you,” she smiled softly. “You look very handsome... as usual.” 

And he did. The gleaming band of his watch seemed startling against the classic dark suit, crisp white shirt and bold geometric tie in dark blue. A blue that seemed to darken the hue of his eyes. 

Though... upon closer inspection, perhaps it wasn’t the tie, perhaps it was the intensity of the look he was giving her, causing his eyes to seemingly change colors. With each passing sweep of those penetrating orbs, the pupils of his eyes seemed to darkened almost hypnotically. 

Red allowed her a release from the carnal trance he wove, slowly stepping towards her. 

She felt like prey being hunted by a hungered beast... and didn’t mind one bit. 

Liz knew she should take exception to such behavior, but the reality of it was, she had never felt more like a woman. 

Silas had been right, she felt amazing in this dress. There was something wickedly sinful that brought out the feminine side of her, one she had never explored before. 

She often had envied Samar her beauty and self poise but tonight, she could admit if only to herself, that she actually felt sexy and beautiful too. 

And the man’s appreciative gaze did nothing to belie that belief. 

“For you...” he replied smoothly, holding up a small bouquet of orange roses. 

Liz’s face lit with pleasure, taking the small gift. She took in the fragrant bouquet, inhaling the divine scent. 

“Thank you...” she smiled up at the man, “they’re beautiful.” 

“Shall we?” Red gestured to the door.

She took his arm, leaving the quiet of their bedroom. 

Liz tried to contain the excitement bubbling inside her. Surely, the man could feel it course through her body. 

They were finally taking the first steps on their new journey... together. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Silas must die a slow and painful death, Red decided. Just like he was at the moment. 

He just knew the man had something to do with that dress Liz had picked the evening. 

Little subtle hints invaded his thoughts, like when they had exited the house, the head guard’s big shit eating grin when he had seen the woman. And Silas’ suddenly innocent expression when Red had thrown him an, _I’ll get you for this, if it’s the last thing I do_ , look. 

Red’s eyes drifted to the swishing little derriere as Liz walked before him down the well lit pathway. That dress was suddenly his most favorite thing in the entire universe. 

It was low cut and short... giving him easy access to every part of that pretty package, should he want it. 

_And God, did he want it._

Every part of him cried out in distress because... he wanted it. 

Red held out his hand, pleased when she took it without hesitation, following his footsteps unquestioningly to the two seated Mercedes in the driveway, its engine purring like a kitten. 

Liz had been wanting to take a ride in the sleek car. She showed her appreciation with Red’s choice by an enthusiastic squeeze of his hand, her expression allowing her delight.

“Oh, I love this car.” he was so fortunate to own such a treasure. 

Red opened the door, helping her into the low seat. He got more than a tantalizing view of the warm valley between her legs before the woman could modestly pull the short dress down somewhat over the creamy thighs. 

He straightened with difficulty, his dick reacting to the sight before taking his place on the opposite side of the car. 

As they approached the moving gate, she glanced over her shoulder, checking behind them. 

“We’re going alone?” she was stunned. 

“Yes,” Red confirmed. “I’ve had enough interruptions for a while,” he threw her a cautionary glance, “...you?” 

“Agreed.” she smiled, settling back into her seat. 

Throughout the drive, Red had to check himself habitually to keep from instinctively laying hands on the exposed thigh. 

As they sat down to dinner, his eyes had focused on the deliciously displayed breasts and long legs wrapped in silky nylon... 

Throughout the meal, he found himself enraptured by her good humor and animated delivery of any story told. Some of her college experiences were downright amusing. He had not known much about that period of her life because Tom entered it. 

Several times that evening, he enjoyed the flush on her cheeks as he purposely focused his entire attention on the woman. He loved how her eyes lit when she laughed. That laugh... he loved that laugh. She had the sweetest giggle when she was truly tickled. And a throaty breathless chuckle, to which he was becoming quickly addicted. 

Finally their dessert plates were taken away, their glasses refilled one last time. Red knew at that stage, he truly didn’t want the evening to end. 

He could not prevent his hands from gravitating towards her person. He needed to touch her, somehow, someway and in their present situation it was the only ‘decent’ mode of contact afforded him. 

Not that he did not make it personal, he did. He caressed and stroked the warm palm intimately.

And even in the midst of the playful stories and dramatic sagas... with which she regaled him, he made sure that she was aware of his presence as a male. And in the end, he knew Lizzy’s hands as well as he knew his own. 

She had a little freckle on her thumb and a tiny scar on the other. Her nails were smooth under his own fingers, the polish slick and even. She had a slight callous on her right index finger, most likely from handling her weapon. 

And when he held her hand in both of his, it vanished completely. 

Red consciously played with her ring, rubbing his thumbs over the large stone, watching the woman’s eyes grow heavy.

He lifted the small palm of her hand to his mouth, softly kissing the sensitive skin, hearing her breathing falter. 

He couldn’t help but wonder what her hands would feel like on his body. 

“Are you ready to go, sweetheart?” he knew he was. He wanted out of the suddenly stifling atmosphere. He wanted to be alone with the woman, clear and simple. 

Elizabeth shook out of the trance like state the man had placed her in, breaking her gaze on Red’s mouth as her softly kissed her hand. 

She looked at the clock on the wall, surprised as hell to find three hours had passed since they sat down.

Three hours had passed so quickly and pleasantly. 

They walked from the restaurant, hands still clasped. She could feel the heat of the slightly callused palm against hers. 

“It’s so pretty out tonight.” she smiled up at the tall buildings surrounding them. “It’s difficult to see any stars in town.” 

“It is.” he agreed, smiling down at her happy face. 

She leaned into the car door, delaying the inevitable as long as she could. “Do we have to go home right now?” 

“No...” he muttered softly, “I wasn’t planning on taking you home. Elizabeth.” 

“I’ve had a really nice time...” her tone lowered, matching his.

They stood quietly, listening to the city move forward around them. The people and the sights blind to the two lost in their quiet solitude. 

Tenderly brushing away the soft strands of hair caught by the wind, Red intently focused on the woman, lost in his own personal thoughts for a moment. He smiled gently realizing she was staring silently up at him, waiting.

Red blinked, breaking the stalemate, reaching around her to open the door before taking his own seat behind the wheel. 

“I had planned to take you to a play,” he began, “but upon reflection, I find I would rather have you all to myself.”

The woman’s cheeks flushed in delight, “That sounds about right.” she was past being coy for the moment. 

He pulled the sporty car out of the parking lot, taking to the streets quickly, until they hit the Interstate. He flew down the highway, slipping further and further from the city until the roads were tree lined and the stars came out, twinkling brilliantly against the black sky. 

Red drove silently for a spell allowing the woman to take in the beautiful night sky. He pulled the car into a hidden alcove off to the side of the small two lane highway upon which they drove. 

Liz questioned his actions, but did not object to them. 

“I need to talk to you.” the man shut the car down, turning in his seat. 

“By my calculations,” she interrupted hastily, “we’ve had a little over four dates.” she held up her fingers to signify, the ring shimmering in the distant light of the moon. 

Red was a little thrown, going with the flow however. “...All right.” he wasn’t sure where she was heading. 

“We’ve been to dinner, made out a couple of times...” she ticked the items off. “All very date type activities, yes?”

“I suppose you could say that, yes.” Red agreed, still a little in the dark. He hadn’t thought about it, but he guessed there were some instances in New York that could have been considered dates. 

“After our discussion in the laundry room,” he stated just as bluntly, “I was under the assumption that you were open to more.” he shifted more comfortably in the seat, facing her more squarely. “Which is what I wanted to talk to you about.” 

“You do want to have sex with me, don’t you?” she had gathered her courage, forging ahead. 

The man hesitated visibly, then tackled the problem head on. “Yes, I do. Very much.” his eyes held hers easily. 

“Don’t typical couples have sex on the third date?” She hid her trembling fingers from sight, her façade of sophistication wearing thin under the constant scrutiny he offered. 

“I... suppose so.” he allowed. 

“Then why haven’t _we_?” she blurted.

“I didn’t want you to feel rushed.” he told the truth, finding her candor refreshing. 

“Well, I don’t feel that.” The woman beamed her relief, crawling across the seat, sitting in his lap. 

Red stiffened slightly, the heat emanating from her center feeling deliciously arousing on his instantly stiffening shaft. It didn’t help in the least that the woman was squirming excitedly about, eager to share her point of view. 

“I would very much like to have sex with you.” Liz was so happy to finally say the words out loud, to share them with the man. 

She tightened her thigh around his leg, rubbing intimately into his zipper. Red quickly caught the small curve of her ass, stilling her movement before he lost his focus completely. 

“Just to be clear, you are ready to make love...” the man got things back on track, he hoped, clarifying his original intent, “to be completely committed to one another?”   
  
“I am,” She replied quietly. “I would love to do more... be more.” 

“How much more Elizabeth.” his tone was semi-stern as was his gaze. 

“I don’t understand.” she frowned slightly.

“So I’m understood, without question, ” he reached, lifting her left hand into view, “I want _this_...” he held up her finger, the diamond gleaming in the low light, “at some point. _With_ _you_.” 

Liz’s mouth fell agape, her eyes widening with shock. 

“I want to make a life with you Elizabeth.” he continued. “I want you to belong to me. In every way possible.” he was more than firm on the matter. “If you don’t have that end goal in sight, or aren’t at least open to it...” he swallowed heavily, “ _I don’t think I can do this_.” 

Liz was stunned. She hadn’t expected this, _at all_. 

He laced his fingers through hers, pleased to feel her squeeze his hand in return, if nothing else. 

“I want to be that one person you turn to, Lizzy.” he explained. “I would love more than anything in the world to be your friend, confidant, lover, eventually... your husband.” 

He fell silent, just as she had been over the last few minutes , feeling his heart hammer harder in his chest each minute that passed and she remained that way. 

But judging by her expression, she hadn’t expected this revelation, at all. She had a lot to process, so he gave her that time. 

Her career, what she’d worked for, was in jeopardy. He wasn’t what she dreamed of, he was sure, when she thought of her future lover or dare he say it, husband. She was younger than he. She might be thinking of having a family one day, could he provide her with that. 

Her very way of life could turn upside down, just because of any decision cast this night. 

And he knew it. 

And after Tom, would she want to get involved permanently with... another criminal. And one as notorious as Red Reddington. 

_Fuck_... He hadn’t quite taken that into consideration, because he knew why he was in this predicament. 

She didn’t. 

To have an affair with him was one thing. They could keep it low key. 

But what _he_ wanted? Commitment. She’d have to take a huge leap of faith to get involved with him. And that was a fate, he wouldn’t wish on anyone. 

“Okay...” she inclined her head almost regally. 

Red raised his eyes, locking on to hers. “Okay... what?” he was totally lost after such a long break. 

“I would like to work towards the same goals.” Liz confirmed her feelings on the matter. 

_God_... his fingers curved tightly into the steering wheel, his knuckles white from the exertion. 

_She had actually fucking said it._

“If you’re still offering?” she looked uncertain for a moment, wondering if he had second thoughts. She had been quiet for so long, maybe he had...

“Most assuredly,” he confirmed. “Are you certain Elizabeth?” he questioned her rationale. “I know you must have some reservations.” 

“If you’re referring to my work or Tom.” she hesitated, sensing, “I’m not going to explain this very well without it sounding–”

“Just say it, Elizabeth. I’ll follow along well enough.” he hastened her words. 

“First and foremost,” she began, “I know Tom was probably one of the first things you had come to mind. That I wouldn’t want to get involved with you because of him.” 

“Yes,” he admitted as much. 

“Big difference between you two.” she had come to realize. “I know that even if you don’t think I do.” 

“As for work,” she twisted her mouth slightly aggravated, “I’ll just tell everyone to mind their own damned business.” she said quietly. “How about what I want? And that is, quite frankly... you.” 

She placed her finger to his lips to halt his intended rebuttal. “A career is a wonderful thing, but it doesn’t keep me warm at night, it doesn’t hold me, kiss me or make love to me.” she whispered. “But you can...”

“Yes Elizabeth, I can.” he replied just as quietly. 

“Then give me those things.” she leaned towards him provocatively. “A career lasts a short while, but what you’re offering,” she brushed her lips against his, “...can last a lifetime.” 

Red cupped her face, finally seeing the truth in her eyes. 

Elizabeth wanted this, just as much as he did. He kissed her softly, letting what she just said, settle in his mind. 

He pulled back, staring at the beautiful blues eyes, then nodded minutely, his decision cast. 

Running his hand along the small curve of her ass, he reached around her, starting the car. 

The woman frowned critically as the man helped her slide back over into her seat, “Where are we going?” she was more than vexed. Silas had promised this would work. 

Red backed out of their makeshift parking space, heading for their original destination. 

“Somewhere private.” he stated, taking her hand. 


	13. Love Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up.... this is a love scene.

Red Reddington’s thumb cupped Elizabeth Keen’s knee in an agonizingly slow caress, his fingers ever so gently soothing a searing path over the already sensitive skin.

He kept his eyes on the road they traveled, easing the expensive vehicle along the ever darkening lane.

At one stage, the flimsy material of her dress was eased high up Liz’s thigh by warm, confident strokes of the man’s questing exploration.

Elizabeth fought her instinct, but felt her legs part involuntarily in response to the touch of those probing fingers.

Red skimmed the silky nylons, finally finding rich, heated flesh just above the thigh-high scalloped lace border.

He rested his hand on the toned area, allowing his fingers to lay quietly for a goodly spell, already feeling the heat emanating from the scented valley he so longed to approach.

They rounded a bend, white cottonwood trees filled with blooms, shown by the powerful beams of the headlights, loomed just ahead.

Elizabeth clutched the door handle for dear life as those thick digits lightly caressed the inside of her leg, refusing to move one inch to the right or left. They stayed stationary, perfectly still.

Red deliberately baited the woman, refusing any further advances, hoping it might increase the pleasure of the moment for her.

He knew the denial was making _him_ climb the fucking walls. His dick already swollen and aching, truth told, for what he knew awaited him.

He withdrew his touch completely, fighting the urge to simply pull the car over under the fast approaching spreading oak tree which graced the lane on which they traveled, and...fuck the woman raw.

Elizabeth had literally gasped at the totally unexpected move on the man’s part, the cold air hitting the steamy alcove with his abrupt withdrawal, feeling like a dash of cold water in her face.

Rounding a gentle curve in the road unveiled a sprawling one story home laid out before them, spread out over a rolling acreage. 

Sliding the car to a stop, Red pushed from the car, stalking to Elizabeth’s door. 

“My purse,” she hastily grabbed for the bag before literally Red tugged her up and out of the low seat. 

Guiding her towards the front of the auto, Red’s lips descended with ferocious intensity.

Disoriented, the young woman tried to find her bearings, pushing the intoxicating scent of his cologne aside as best she could with him so intimately pressed against her.

“Alone...” The sensual tone cascaded over her senses. “...At last.”

His breath, which held a hint of the sweet wine of which they had partaken earlier in the evening, wafted across her cheek as he nuzzled her lovingly. 

Red upped his game, spreading both arms out of the car’s door, enclosing the slight body on either side as he leaned, easing even closer to his prey.

Liz eased back, finding support, the slick paint of the car something familiar under her finger tips, finally.

She seized the opportunity, gathering her wits enough to place a gentle palm against his strategic maneuvers. 

Red’s mouth caught her lips, parting the full pout with practiced expertise, entirely ignoring her feeble attempt to waylay his intentions.

Elizabeth fought back determinedly, breaking the impassioned kiss, replacing it with a more sedate series of gentle, probing ones which traveled his cheek and jaw line until she was able to nuzzle his ear.

Her soft breath heightened Red’s awareness of the woman. Every inch of his skin suddenly burned with unadulterated need for her.

He threaded his fingers through her hair, bunching his fist in the silken mass, tugging at the dark strands.

Liz’s sharp inhalation of breath for the slightly rough handling, delighted Red. A sudden wave of shivers coursed down the woman’s spine.

Red’s lips ran over the fragrant skin, just grazing the delicate line of her throat. Catching the lobe of her ear, he pushed aside the sparkling diamond she wore, his teeth provocatively nipping the delicate flesh. 

Suckling the base of her neck, Red’s tongue flicked the woman’s soft skin, offering the slight bruising left behind an undeniably affectionate caress. 

Liz’s body tried to assimilate the intensity displayed.

Her nipples tightened painfully when Red repeated his assault on the other side of her throat. He could feel the tiny imprints through the soft cotton of his shirt.

Liz hid her flushed cheeks, seeking the sanctuary of the man’s neck, breathing in the alluring scent, a heady mix of crisp cologne and fresh, clean male.

The man’s response to her was more than interesting. Red’s breathing had heightened considerably, his touch not so gentle any longer but boldly inventive as it moved over the plains and curves of her body.

Searching for her mouth yet again, the man met further resistance.

Which he found, he damn well liked. 

Her hazy eyes stared back at him, the lust in them heavy. Her tongue flicked against her dark ruby lips, leaving them shimmering softly in the dim moonlight 

“Are your lips...down there,” He motioned minutely, his gaze holding hers masterfully, “as fucking beautiful as these?” His finger traced the top curve of the luscious mouth possessively. 

His tone was raw and edgy.

Liz titled her head slightly, the tip of her tongue flicking the end of the thick appendage, the blue eyes softening for the man. 

Red’s gaze fell instantly, filling with unbridled lust for her efforts on his behalf.

“You tell me... you’ve seen them.” She reminded boldly.

“Only in fucking shadows!” a situation he planned to rectify immediately, pulling her abruptly upward. 

Elizabeth was stunned by the move, but followed docilely along as Red guided her down a dimly lit pathway. 

Releasing her hand long enough to open the door, Red hastily guided the woman inside. 

Glancing around the darkened rooms, she rubbed her bare arms, not so much out of the chill of the night, but expectation of what was to come. 

Closing the door behind them, Red threw the lock with a finality, setting the alarm. Pulling his phone free, he powered it down... tossing it carelessly aside. 

Her mouth fell agape as she watched him fling the phone to the table. She stared at the object as if it were an alien thing, the wide eyes transferred to the man in much the same fashion.

She lifted her gaze to his face which transmitted his intentions clearly. She instantly knew what was going to happen, without doubt. Her body responded accordingly, her nipples hardening in anticipation. 

Stepping the few feet separating them, Red pushing the woman into a convenient wall, allowing her to feel his ardor. Pulling up on her skirt, his large palm cupped her bottom, dragging her against him, kissing her zealously. 

_Oh, so this is what Silas meant_...Red had never acted like this with her before. She was enjoying the hell out of the man’s mood.

Liz tried to remember all the large guard had said, but her mind was completely preoccupied by other matters suddenly.

The electrifying touch of Red’s hand sliding down the back of her panties shook the cobwebs free from Liz’s mind before she thought to stop his actions. 

Shaking off her minimal efforts, Red fully embraced the creamy flesh in a rather territorial fashion, his mellow eyes focused on the woman’s pretty face.

“Don’t think I don’t know what’s going on here, Elizbeth.” His tone, while almost conversational except for the definite edge behind its velvet timbre, lulled Liz into a false sense of security.

“Well, I should hope you do.” She fought to control her tone, but Red’s palm burned an imprint on her ass cheek, one that caused her nerves to flutter incandescently. 

“Someone, I assume, Silas,” Red ventured a guess, “advised you how to react to me on this auspicious occasion.” 

Liz held her tongue, listening to what the man had to say for she was interested in the point he wished to make. 

“While he did not steer you wrong in suggesting I appreciated a challenge,” he sought the correct way to phrase it, “what he forgot to mention was, I already found you a titillating challenge.” 

“Y-You did?” his words astounded her. 

“Never once think you need alter one thing about yourself to please me,” he murmured roughly. “You had me the minute you said; _It’s my first day... nothing special about me_.” he quoted verbatim. 

“You are the most desirable, funny, sexy,” he smiled warmly, “amazing woman I’ve ever encountered.” his eyes warmed. “You turn me on, just by being.” 

Liz lifted watery eyes, she inched closer to the man, desperate to feel his touch. 

“Quite frankly, I have wanted you so damned badly for quite a while now,” he spoke the truth. “I wished...” he trailed off.

Liz searched his face, waiting anxiously to hear what he wished to say. 

“So many moments in our life are shrouded in mystery and deceit,” he sighed angrily, knowing damn well he was not relating his thoughts correctly.

“I wished were we gifted this moment,” he continued, “that it occurred naturally and not because of some outside influence.” 

Understanding what Red meant to convey, Liz smiled warmly, “While I confess Silas provided useful information,” she gave credence where it was due, “I have acted on my own accord all evening.” she put his mind at ease.

Red’s shoulders eased from their tense perch hearing those words. 

“I have needs,” Liz confessed quietly, “I hope to explore... and fulfill with you, if you’re open to–” 

“Yes, of course, I am,” Red scowled. “I just needed to know you weren’t pressured into–”

“I want this,” she crushed herself to his chest, listening to Red’s heart, “I want to be with you, I want to make love with you.” 

Capturing the woman’s lips with his own, Red’s tongue eased into the warm hollow of Lizzy’s mouth... the sensual dance beginning.

His hands searched every curve of the voluptuous form, eager in their exploration. He had planned a slow build-up, a strategically sound advancement worthy of any General down through the Ages, leading a note-worthy charge.

All those carefully conceived thoughts went out the window as he savored the feel of the woman in his arms. All warm and giving and loving.

She was denying him nothing, but he found himself wanting more and more. This was turning into one of the most erotic kisses he had ever participated in. Red’s stomach tightened pleasantly, his shaft plumping into hard rigidity of its own accord.

Lifting to her toes, Liz mewled quietly when the hard imprint of Red’s shaft pressed against her belly. Wrapping her arms about his broad shoulders, she felt herself submit to the man’s passion. 

In dire need to feel the woman more intimately, Red broke the kiss, breathing hard against Liz’s swollen mouth. 

“What about taking this, in there,” he looked over his shoulder. “Just you... and me.” 

Glancing through the darkened rooms, the light from the French doors behind her illuminated the area enough she could make out the impression of a large four-poster bed through the opened doorway he indicated. 

“...Yes,” she nodded in reply. “Just us...” 

Reconnecting with the woman’s wanton lips, they blindly stumbled down the darkened corridor, will and sheer determination guiding their journey. 

Flicking the switch beside him, a soft light bathed the room as Red kicked at the door, his foot slamming it closed behind them. 

Elizabeth’s hot breath against his cheek fanned the ever growing need inside his groin. His breathing was already labored and shallow. He didn’t give a shit. 

Moving further into the room, Red breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the edge of the bed hit his calf muscles. Reaching, he blindly felt for the blankets, tossing it and several throw pillows to the floor. 

Lifting the woman in his arm, his shoulder burned like fire... but it didn’t match the one growing in his body. 

Gasping softly, Liz squirmed slight, grimacing for the man, “Red... you’ll open your–”

“Not now, baby.” He waylaid her fears. “Work with me here.”

Allowing the man to lay her into the lush sheets, she welcomed his weight settling intimately along her more slender form. 

Shoving her short dress aside, Red revealed her lace panties and thigh-high stocking to his penetrating gaze. 

Deliberately raking his straining zipper against her panty covered slit, Red caught the woman as she tried to move from the incessant overload of sensations... pushing his rigid erection more firmly against the humid seam. 

Sliding his hand along her leg, Red lifted the smooth expanse against his side, removing her shoe. Just as he tossed it carelessly aside, Lizzy wrapped her other leg wrap around his back, repeating the process. 

Kicking his own free, the expensive leather fell in a loud thud to the floor. 

Running his large palm along the zipper of her dress, Red grasped the warm metal in his fingers, tugging the catch to release. 

The combined sounds of that metallic purr and Lizzy’s soft moan was something out of a sinfully erotic fantasy. 

His cock stirred further when Lizzy’s little feet rubbed along his thighs, giving him a whetting taste of what was to come. 

His warm palm stroked her overly sensitized back inside the fabric of the dress, her lithe body withering under his endeavors. Grasping the shoulder of her dress, he slowly revealed the lovely flesh to his view, the cool air teasing her warm skin as she was bared to him. 

As he pulled her dress down to her waist, he arose, pulling his jacket off his broad shoulders, tossing it carelessly aside. It landed on the corner of the bed unnoticed. He rid himself of his tie, his eyes never having left the woman’s beautiful form. The shirt dropped from his fingers unto the floor.

Laying back down against her, Red couldn’t help but focus on how warm and cushioned her semi bared breasts felt against his chest. The full and taut peaks pushed against the soft hair found there. 

His hands joined in her effort to push the skirt down the shapely legs. Liz kicked it off, leaving her in lacy lingerie and stockings only.

Red found the sight erotic as hell. “You are so damned beautiful.” 

Liz’s hands restlessly explored his body, her eyes taking in the stocky build. He had a defined chest covered in a fine mist of blonde hair, somehow heightening his virility. She noticed the tattoos gracing his biceps. 

He had situated himself between her legs and she felt open and vulnerable to him. 

She could feel his eyes, a soft flush covering her entire form. She instinctively squirmed a bit trying to find neutral ground. In doing so, she inadvertently moved from his vicinity. 

He gripped her hips quickly, dragging her back down, closer than she was before.

“You’re not going anywhere.” he rasped roughly, covering her once again with his body. He pushed her hard into his growing thickness.

She mewled softly as his mouth dominated her own unresisting one. The sound she emitted, echoed in the man’s mind like a beautiful aria he once heard sung by Montserrat Caballé . 

He slid his hand down her body, his thumbs brushing the side of her breasts and feminine curves.

“Spread your legs for me.” he whispered silkily against her neck. 

Her clit quivered for the masterful command and the woman instinctively tightened her knees against the indentation of his waist line to stave off the wondrous feelings he evoked inside her body.

“Let me see what’s under that little slip of cloth, Elizabeth.” he stated directly into her parted mouth, having misunderstood the action.

“Oh, you’re so masterful.” the woman pushed gently on his injured shoulder as the man winced away from her touch. She used the momentum to continue her attempt to arise. 

Seconds later, she had positioned herself astride the man who had followed her lead instinctively, laying back into the mattress. 

“Am I hurting you?” she asked breathlessly, looking down into those hypnotic eyes.

“Your definition of ‘hurt’ probably doesn’t coincide with mine.” he grunted his derision. His dick pulsed as the woman pushed her mound into his ever growing bulge... making him forget all about his shoulder and leg. 

“You will tell me if–”

“Right now, I would give you the codes to the Ballistic Missiles in China if you asked...” he gasped, entranced on the rocking motion of her hips as they brushed against his palms which tightened systematically against the silky flesh.

He watched her movements for a moment, the flame in his eyes deepening. He reached, popping the catch on her bra. The full mounds strained against the now gaping fabric. 

Elizabeth placed her hands just so, holding the heavy cups together, her look a seductive one. 

“I would give quite a bit to see...” he motioned accordingly to the work of art before him, “I mean, if you are strapped for cash or–” 

The witty retort turned to ashes in his mouth as Liz gripped the straps, slowly easing the lace down her arms, watching Red’s reaction as she bared herself to him.

One simple look, and her breasts swelled and tightened under his lascivious gaze. 

She didn’t think she had ever felt this beautiful... this empowered before, in her entire life. 

The man stared openly, completely captivated by her gorgeous breasts.

“My God,” his head shook minutely, the man unable to take his eyes off the woman. Nor could he prevent himself from touching the supple curve of her alabaster breast. 

“You are like a Grecian Goddess.” he nuzzled the full mound, his lips teasing the tight peak tentatively. He wrapped lips and tongue hungrily around the rosy tip of her breast. 

The puckered flesh felt amazing under his tongue’s languid strokes. He suckled her and the woman pressed closer, filling his mouth with the succulent flesh. The sounds she was making... lustful, arousing, passionate sounds, enchanted the man. 

He never thought he would be privileged to hear his name being said like that. 

Lizzy liked her nipples suckled. Which was fantastic, because he loved them in his mouth. She tasted so sweet, smelled so fresh. Her skin was like silk under his roughened tongue. 

He could stand the tension no longer, artfully dislodging the young woman, delegating her to a position he preferred for the moment. 

Running a hand up her spine and palming her tiny ass, he rolled her beneath him.

Kissing his way down the woman’s torso, Red placed a small kiss directly over her belly button, his tongue flicking once into the tiny indentation. The man used the subterfuge to divert attention as his fingers caught the edge of the lacy strap of panties. 

He eased the fabric down the shapely hips, slightly amused as the woman lifted to helpfully assist in their removal. He kissed a path down her legs, following the route taken until he flicked the offending clothing off her ankles. 

Red’s eyes ran the length of the thigh high nylons meeting her naked thighs, his finger running beneath one lacy edge. 

“These are amazingly sensual, but...” his eyes sought hers, “I want to feel you.”

Liz lifted her own hand, stroking his erection boldly through the cloth of his slacks. “And this is very... evocative,” she lifted a _sensual_ stare, “but I want to feel... _you_.” she countered. 

A slow smile spread across the man’s face. “You do, huh?” He was more than pleased, catching her thigh highs with deft fingers, pulling them agonizingly slow from her shapely legs. 

Reaching between them, Red pulled the leather belt, watching the woman as the latch clinked lightly to signify the completion of the act. 

Liz’s brow puckered, her breathing increasing at the sound... the implication of which, heightened her excitement and quite frankly, his.

This wasn’t playing out exactly how he planned it. There wasn’t romantic music, flowers or candle light. 

But damn, they were both so ready. 

He was so fucking hard he could drive nails with is cock. And she so wet, he could feel it through his slacks. 

He needed to fuck her so badly. 

To claim what was rightfully his. 

Red ripped the belt from its loops, snarling harshly when he could not get the button on his pants undone quickly enough. For the first time in as long as he could remember, his fingers would not cooperate. 

He finally released the damned thing, shoving at his pant waist, dropping them around his thighs simultaneously reaching into the night stand, fumbling in the drawer. 

A growl worked its way out of his throat, as he hung his head in open dejection. 

At the sound of pure frustration, Liz asked the proverbial question. 

“What’s wrong?” she looked from the man to his dilemma. 

“I’ve never brought anyone here...” he rasped the confession. “ _I didn’t bring anything_.” he gritted through his teeth. 

He had forgotten in his eagerness to get between her beautiful thighs... he never had female companionship in residence and hadn’t thought to stop by a store to gather supplies.

And now, it was biting him in the fucking ass! 

She pushed at his chest, scrambling up. 

“Son of a fucking bitch!” the man snarled angrily at his own fucking stupidity, falling face first into the pillow, growling his aggravation. 

“I have some!” Liz turned over quickly, bending face down over the side of the bed, her pert bottom, raising in the air.

“What?” Red raised his head out of the pillow, finding that gorgeous ass waving around, showing him her assets in all her glory. 

“ _God damn_...” The man’s mouth fell agape at the succulent sight. His nerve endings suddenly alive and straining. 

“I brought some with me,” Liz leaned into her forearms. “Because I did _want_ and _expect_... hoped this would happen.” 

Snatching her purse off the floor, she spilled the contents on the bed up by their pillows. 

Red stared raptly at the couple dozen condoms laying scattered haphazardly on the sheets, and then to the totally nude woman who was carefully placing her purse on the opposite night stand, her back still turned. 

“Lizzy, I fucking love you.” 

She giggled at the proclamation, totally missing Red’s face as he realized what he’d just said... out loud. 

The woman moaned as she felt the man’s warmth encompass her, his chest brushing against her back as his hand cupped her breast. She closed her eyes when his calloused fingers pulled at her nipple and his hardened length pressed into her backside.

He grunted shakily, his hand petting her soft skin, his fingers dancing between her ass cheeks teasingly. 

She jerked at the contact, raising her bottom higher, directing his fingers touch her swollen lips. 

Pushing at his boxers, the man’s erection bobbed heavily in the warm air. Cradling the hard width, he delicately brushed her ass cheeks with his blunt crown, teasing her methodically.

Her breathing accelerated. 

Laying along the curvature of her back, Red braced an arm beside them, supporting them both as the other enfolded her small waist. 

His muscled thigh moved her legs farther apart, spreading her slowly. 

Allowing his erection to slide along Elizabeth’s sodden folds, Red groaned as the soft damp muff raked across his sensitive flesh, making the crown glisten with its own moisture. 

He rubbed the head several passes over the steamy little hole he so coveted. 

“I have waited forever to give this to you.” his voice was low and deep, stirring the embers of desire relentlessly. 

The woman felt the chill of his withdrawal and his movement off the bed, her mind screaming in denial. 

“But I did not envision making love to you the first time without seeing every nuance on your lovely face,” his voice dropped even lower, “...turn and face me.” 

Elizabeth slowly turned, her movements halting all together as she watched the man undress fully. She was enthralled by the slow deliberate movements he exhibited.

She reached, grazing her fingertips against the soft pelt of hair tapering off into his light pubic hair framing his heavy thickness. 

The sight was arousing as hell. 

Not only was he big. Larger than she was used to, in length and width. The impressive erection weighed down, instead of upwards towards his belly like the men she had been with.

He groaned brokenly, pushing into the woman’s touch as she grasped his warm flesh in her tiny hand.

His skin was so soft, hot... and hard. She shook with anticipation, wondering how the heavy rigidness would feel dragging in and out of her body. 

Her excitement soared as she glanced down at his cock head shimmering with arousal. The sight of Red running a thumb around the engorged crown, made her thighs quiver. 

His thumb didn’t even begin to cover half the throbbing bulb. Her core tightened eagerly, desperately wanting to feel the hard width spread her open. 

“Lay the fuck down...” he instructed tightly and at her compliance, his eyes raked her young ripe body possessively. “Show me what I want.” 

Too turned on to play the part of the modest maiden at this point, Liz slowly complied. Opening her legs, she watched the man’s face religiously... gratified to find him staring hungrily down at her. 

“Give me that fucking thing.” he pointed to the condoms laying scattered beside her. 

Plucking one off the bed, Liz eagerly handed him the needed item. 

Tearing at the package, she eagerly watched Red expertly roll the condom over his hard length and it mold tightly to his impressive size. 

There was no awkward fumbling or hesitation on his part. She on the other hand, felt her anxiety ratchet up a notch or two.

“I need you so fucking badly.” His voice thrilled her no end as did his brooding stare. 

“Do you want to make love with me?” he asked tightly, needing to know without doubt, this was what she wanted. Because _he_ was damn well craving it. 

“How can you doubt that?” she was appalled. She needed him to fuck her so badly, she was having issue controlling the chaos swirling in her head. 

He stepped once, his weight indenting the bed. She felt his warmth engulf her as his body blanketed her now cool flesh. 

Laying his erection along her folds, he pressed against her clit, stroking the throbbing flesh. The pleasurable torment was too much for her to assimilate. 

Her stomach dipped pleasurably, the high more intense than any thrill she’d experienced before. Each jolt of adrenaline thrummed deliciously in her sex, leaving her feeling swollen and tingling in anticipation of his entrance. 

Grasping the underside of her knee, she spread herself for his intrusion as his teased her sex and brushed her thighs. 

Dropping his gaze, Red watched the hypnotic sight of his shaft being embraced between Lizzy’s tight, slick folds. 

Though he couldn’t feel her as he wished, the sight of the condom, stretched tightly around his erection was enough to stimulate his psyche to new heights. 

The visual itself, a reminder he was a breath away from being intimately coupled with Elizabeth Keen. 

A connection he had often dreamed of building.

Leaning slightly, he took his cock in his hand, placing the sensitive head directly against the giving lips of the healthy pink pussy which beckoned him forward. Pushing gently, he breached the incredibly tight opening.

The man issued a heartfelt groan of appreciation as her body caught the large bulb and grasped the tip in her heat. Sliding the large crown further, he sunk another inch into the molten depths. 

Dropping his mouth to her breast, Red suckled the woman’s taut nipples as he continued slowly penetrating her. 

Gasping her joy, Liz eyes closed in ecstasy as she cried out piteously. 

Stopping in his tracks, Red studied her face, his eyes full of concern. 

“If you stop now, I will finish the job myself.” her expression did not bode well.

“I would pay to see that,” Red’s mouth quirked slightly. “but not tonight.... tonight, I finish what I start.” he pushed slightly, the quivering tunnel pulling his senses into its succulent depths.

Red’s eyes fluttered shut as her body quivered around him, drawing on the rounded head... pleading for more. 

Curling her fingers into the man’s shoulders, Liz exhaled shakily as Red’s erection spread her open. The exhilarating pressure grew the further he slid into her warmth, opening her slowly to his very welcomed invasion. 

_Oh, God._

They were really doing this. They were actually making love. 

Concentrating on the man’s hardness and thickness of his cock, she couldn’t believe her luck. The feel of his crown spreading her wide and taking possession of her... felt unbelievably fantastic. 

Releasing a shaky breath, Red pushed against the tight hold. The woman grasped him tight, feverishly kissing him the more he ventured forward. 

“ _Jesus_...” he groaned against the woman’s soft mouth.

He was going to savor every damned minute of this, he didn’t care how long it fucking took. 

It was an overwhelming emotion literally feeling her body giving into his... allowing him to take control of her. One that left him feeling powerful and possessive as shit. 

Even wrapped in the thin sheath, the man had never felt anything so wonderful in his life. 

He was going to mount her every fucking chance he could, knowing it was a feeling that would never fade. 

“This feels phenomenal, baby.” Red praised the woman lavishly, watching his shaft sink deeper into her welcoming body. 

Cupping her face with his hands, he brushed his thumbs against her cheeks, watching her expressions as he entered her body inch by inch, damned glad he had turned the lights on.

It was safe to say, Liz was enjoying this as much as he fucking was. He couldn’t recall the last time he had been with someone so wholly invested in the act they now preformed. 

“God, baby. Open for me, please.” He pleaded as she opened her legs wider for him, “Yes...like that.” he moaned as his shaft slid further inside. “Oh, shit...” he cursed vehemently. “ _Shit_...” 

The further his mushroomed head spread her, the more she moaned her delight, releasing the sweetest sound he’d ever heard from a woman. 

He had missed this, so fucking much. 

“Does my cock feel good, baby?” he actually needed the confirmation in this instance.

“Y-Yes...” she moaned breathlessly, her body rippling around him as it tried to accommodate his girth. “ _Oh, yes_...”

“Fuck... you’re so damned tight.” he growled his satisfaction, giving one last push into her body. He strained further, rubbing her clit with his pelvis, snarling as the cushioned walls of her pussy contracted spasmodically, squeezing him tightly in the wet heat in response to his tease.

The realization hit Red head on. 

His cock was deep inside Lizzy. He was making love to Lizzy. 

Liz tilted her hips, driving him deeper. She could not wait for the large organ to begin the ancient rhythms of lovemaking. 

God, this was perfect. Better than she had ever imagined. The connection between them was heated and growing in intensity. The way she was feeling, this interlude would be over long before either of them expected. 

Kissing her softly, Red watched her face as he drew back slowly, dragging along her swollen clit. The woman’s blue eyes fluttered shut, her body trembling in his arms.

Liz’s face glowed with the ecstasy she was experiencing. Red’s heart rate increased along with the hardness of his erection. 

“I like what I’m doing to you.” he cocked his head, watching the proceedings unfold.

Liz wrapped her legs around his back, hooking her feet together, rolling her hips towards him on his downstroke. 

“Lizzy...” he gasped, tightening his ass cheeks, increasing the speed of his strokes, bumping his thighs against her silky ones. 

Her soft moans and the steady rhythm of their flesh meeting filled the room. Red’s primal grunts equaled, if not surpassed Liz’s melodious sighs. 

“D-Deeper.” she breathed the request tremulously. 

Pressing his mouth to hers, Red languidly tongued her mouth open. Her whimpering cries of delight vibrated along his tongue as he increased his depth. 

“That feels so good...” he rasped the realization.

The small hands brazenly cupped Red’s ass, squeezing the tight muscle in time with his thrusts. 

The woman’s touch silently encouraged him. Red wrapped an arm behind her knee, pulling it up beside his shoulder, as he dragged his pelvis across her clit repeatedly.

“Oh fuck...” her stomach knotted deliciously. 

There was no longer any need for words. 

As their arousal increased, the primitive sound of the wet slide of Red’s thick hard shaft filled the woman’s ears. Liz’s impatience grew, as she felt her need increase. 

The man changed his angle slightly, bring her closer to the edge of completion. 

Drawing her swollen nipples into his mouth, he suckled her feverishly as the woman lovingly stroked his head, holding him to his excruciatingly pleasurable past time.

Grasping her hand, Red thread his fingers through hers as sharp spikes of gratification tore through his body... thoroughly enjoying the woman’s feeble cries of surrender. 

“F-Faster.” she begged, her kiss deepening, the pouty mouth drawing him into a world of sensual delights . “F-Fuck... me.” 

“Is that what my baby needs?” he crooned softly against her lips. “Because that sure is hell what I want.” 

Elizabeth fought for breath, the emotional onslaught the man caused wrecking havoc with her equilibrium. 

His hand fell heavily to the bed, landing on hers. He gripped her fingers to steady himself.

Tightening his fingers with the more slender ones, he cupped her ass with his free hand, drawing her up into his quickened thrusts, feeling his own orgasm nearing. Her long drawn out breathy moan shivered along the man’s nerve endings, rippling into the very tip of his cock. 

_Damn_... he loved that sound.

Soft sound of Elizabeth’s distress and passion escalated with each passing second. Reacting involuntarily to the feminine whimpers, Red wished desperately to give the relief she craved. 

“Fuck, baby... he panted shakily as the woman’s thighs trembled violently around him, “fucking come, baby.”

“Oh...God!” Liz’s body arched with the intensity of her release. Curling her fingers tightly around his, she tensed... her pussy fluttering wildly. 

Even through the condom, Red felt a hot splash of wet warmth encompassing his cock before his powerful thrust pushed it from her body, wetting his thighs in the thick cream. 

“ _Holy shit_...” he snarled gruffly, enthralled completely by the sight of the beautiful body surrendering itself to the powerful rapture of her orgasm. 

“That feels so fucking good.” he gritted as his shaft was massaged by the gratifying waves of her climax. “Don’t stop, baby.” 

Sitting back on his haunches, Red grasped her hips, thrusting his pelvis. Driving his drenched shaft into her willing body, he watched the gentle bounce of her breasts... the sight pushing him over the top. 

“Fuck baby,” his voice shook unsteadily, a raspy hoarse declaration escaped his lips... “Fuck, I’m gonna come.”

Working on instinct the man dropped his fingers against her clit, massaging the peak of her sex as the woman bounced hard and fast off his driving thrusts. 

It took only seconds before the woman once again surrendered to his baser needs, her ragged cries melding with his own. 

Immersing himself in the turbulent euphoria, Red’s usual self confident composure shattered. 

“ _Fuck_...” a throaty growl issued from his parched throat as his cum exploded into the condom, the friction of his thrusts eased slightly by the hot cream. 

Slowing his rhythm, Red basked in the incredible high, languidly devouring Lizzy’s mouth. He felt her arms come about his neckline, as she weakly returned his affection. 

Finishing the kiss to his satisfaction, Red searched her baby blue eyes, holding the mellow stare. 

His lips parted in a soft grin, which widened into a throaty chuckle. “Look what we just did...” 

The lovely full lips pulled into a reluctant but indulgent smile for his mood. 

Neither wanting to break the spell as yet, cuddled close. Liz nuzzled the crook of Red’s neck, reveling in the masculinity encompassing her protectively. 

Closing his eyes, Red savored the contact, returning Lizzy’s embrace. Finally sensing his erection wane, he shifted slowly only to be stopped by the pressure of her thighs holding him stationary. 

“No..” she muttered, cuddling closer to him. 

Smiling affectionately, Red’s mouth grazed hers seductively as he reached between their still intertwined bodies, grasping the top of the condom. 

Giving the woman a smoldering and lingering kiss, Red gingerly slid free of Elizabeth’s heat... both groaning their despair. 

Watching Red slide the loaded condom free, just for a split second...Liz wondered what it would be like to be with the man protection free. To feel that hard, hot shaft moving freely inside her. She flushed slightly. 

The man chuckled lowly. “What’s that for?” he teased, shifting his body more comfortably against her soft body. 

She smiled, shaking her head. “You don’t have to know everything, Red Reddington.” she scolded. 

Nodding agreeably, Red eyes dropped to her bared breasts. Reaching, he cupped the full orb, testing its weight and how warm it felt in his palm. 

For some long moments, the man explored the gorgeous curves of Elizabeth’s body. Nothing was safe from his touch. 

Trailing a tender finger around the slope of her breast, he followed an invisible line down her hip and belly. He smiled when the woman giggled softly as he rimmed her belly button before stealing her breath away when he thread his fingers through the dark hair at her apex. 

The dark, damp curls were so fucking soft... he wished he could feel them as he moved inside her body. 

That was soon on the horizon... 

“Well. I know one thing,” he muttered, “laying here next you, my rocket boosters have reactivated.” 

He lifted a somber gaze. “If you’re agreeable, we can resume docking procedures anytime in the near future.” 

She giggled retroactively, her mood suddenly high. “I can’t believe that turned me on.” the man chuckled his amusement into her neckline, nuzzling the soft skin. 

Wrapping his arm about Elizabeth’s small waist, Red shifted artfully... depositing the woman securely across his muscular thighs. 

Not having expected the move, Liz squeaked her surprise. Offering the man a scolding look, she tsked for the man’s smug expression and mischievous eyes. 

“I thought, on this outing...” he held his smile with difficulty, “you could do most of the work.” 

His gaze heated as he raked her lovely breasts, his hands cupping the heavy mounds, experimentally altering the movement of his thumbs rubbing the tiny peaks of her nipples. 

“I’m easy, so it shouldn’t be too difficult a task.” his eyes lifted slowly to hers, the dark gaze penetrating. 

Settling herself along his erection, Liz artfully rolled her hips, slicking the stiff shaft. She offered a wicked smile when the man beneath her hissed and grasped her hips, stopping her movement. 

“...And if I don’t want to?” she flirted openly

“Humor me.” his finger lightly traced the outline of her clit. The confident stare took her breath away. 

“Do you always get your way?” she was curious. 

“I don’t know,” his thumb joined his fingers in their sensual dance over her overly sensitive flesh, “do I?” 

Out of nowhere, he produced a condom, waiting patiently for her decision. 

Rolling her eyes, Liz took the protection, her pouty lips parting his smirking ones. 

Giving himself over to the churning emotions Lizzy could evoke, Red had a sinking feeling he had won the battle, true... but he just might just lose the fucking war. 

The feeling became more prevalent as he watched Liz slowly unroll the condom over his turgid dick. 


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning proved to be a very relaxing one, thankfully. 

“What are you plans for the day, sweetheart?” Red asked buttering a fresh piece of toast.

“They finished with the last Blacklister you gave them, so I have a free day.” she carefully cut into the delectable omelet Red had prepared.

“I thought you had the files from the BAU coming?” Red sat back in his seat, stretching his legs out comfortably. 

“Not for a day or so.” she shrugged. “They said they were prioritizing them.” she waved it off. “What are you doing today?” she asked, sipping her orange juice, glancing around for his phone. 

“Nothing...” he shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Dembe hasn’t spoken to you yet?” she was a bit shocked. 

“My phone is off.”

Was this his subtle way of telling her, he wanted to spend the day with her?

“Would you like to spend the day together,” he asked quietly, “...alone.” 

She felt a smile work its way across her face, “Whatever would we do?”

“Is there anything in particular you would like to do?” he asked. “We could hop on the jet and go to Italy or...” 

“Nothing...” she interrupted happily. 

“Excuse me?” Red wasn’t sure he had heard correctly. 

“Let’s do nothing.” she pushed out from her seat, settling herself across his lap. “Am I hurting you?” she looked down to his injured thigh area, making to rise. 

The man’s hands ran along the legs straddling him, more intent on the silky flesh than any supposed wound. 

“No...” he muttered, “though I am starting to feel a slight ache in one my of my joints.” his eyes held hers steadily.

Liz felt the slight beginning bulge against her mound. “That’s not a joint.” she corrected, her lips tilted into a coy slant. 

“We’ll discuss that in a moment. Please, continue.” he was interested to know her thoughts. 

“Let’s lay around and snack, watch movies, read the paper...” 

“I don’t have the paper...” his eyes twinkled. 

“...Make love?” she questioned innocently.

“Are you a nymphomaniac?” Red questioned, pulling the straddled woman closer. “Even if it’s a lie, please tell me you are.” 

Liz’s lips trembled with her open amusement. “Given the right incentive,” she brushed her lips against his, “I can be.” 

“Promises, promises.” he muttered slightly disgruntled, then patted her bottom as he pushed back from the table. “I have an idea you may enjoy...” 

“Well, whatever we do,” she sighed, sliding from the man’s lap, “we can’t go too far... I have no clothes.” she reminded. 

“You do,” he gestured to the master bedroom, “I always keep clothes for you on hand. I also have a bug-out bag in the car.” 

Shrugging, Liz followed being the man to the master, ready to face whatever the day held. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

After a quick detour to a little market where they stocked up on needed supplies, they found themselves back on the road... to destinations unknown. 

So interested in the good company and fascinating storytelling, Elizabeth lost all sense of direction and time, until she saw an approaching sign. 

“Annapolis?” her eyes widened anxiously. “Red, my God.” she whirled her head jerkily about, seeking out the calmly serene man. 

“Don’t worry.” Red soothed quickly. “They’re too distracted by their toys to pay me any real attention.” he gestured to the hundreds of boats lining the pier. “Besides, it’s not as if I’m going to the Academy itself.” 

Liz relaxed somewhat, sitting uneasily back into her seat. 

“Though, I did visit an outpost, last year.” 

“You, _what!_ ” she bolted upright, her face incredulous.

“You needed assistance on a case.” he shrugged, turning the car onto the pier. “When Cooper was held by The Judge.” he reminded. 

“And what happened?” she was still aghast by the news. 

“Nothing.” he lifted noble brows. “I went in, got what I came for and left.” he almost seemed put out by the fact. “Again, they were too preoccupied to notice who was among them.” he sighed. “They really need better security.” he rolled his eyes as they pulled up to a dock and parked.

His face took on a tranquil expression, his smile genuine. “Well, what do you think?...” he gestured happily to the sight before them. 

Liz looked up, finding the most beautiful... “Red, that’s a _yacht_.” 

“I guess so, yes.” he sounded proud, until he noticed her expression. “...Is something wrong?” 

“No, I assumed it would be just us.” she was a little crestfallen to be honest. 

“It will be.” he assured readily. “She’s only one hundred and sixteen feet long.” he began, following up with specifications she didn’t even begin to act like she understood. 

“Trust me, I can handle her just fine.” he helped her onto the back deck when he felt her hesitate. “What?” 

“You christened her...” her words trailed away as she read the embossed nameplate. 

“What else would I name something so beautiful.” he questioned seriously, guiding her across the gleaming deck. 

Liz’s mouth fell open at the opulence. It was just gorgeous. Hard wood and soft furniture dotted the deck. Decorative doors led to the inside. The Captains chair was more like a lounge, the plush leather seat looking as if it belonged behind the helm of a business empire. To the left was a wet bar, stairs led up on the opposite side to a deck she could not as yet make out. 

Red pushed through to the inside cabin, showing an open floor plan of hardwood floors and comfortable seating, plus a full kitchen that shined of stainless steel and ultra modern appliances. 

“Holy shit...” Liz muttered under her breath, following after the man.

Liz walked around the spacious quarters, taking in all the nooks and crannies. Occasionally looking back at the man, finding him busy with his preparations. 

After assuring himself that all was ship-shape and having double checked the condom supply, he located the woman standing beside the large hot tub, her expression more than bemused. 

He stepped up behind her, his lips caressing her neck. 

She motioned helplessly to the gigantic spa before her, then to the surrounding area. “You have a hot tub and God gives you an entire Bay.” she sought his eyes plaintively. 

“God didn’t heat the Bay.” 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Coasting down the open waters, Liz listened to what Red had to tell her about the navigation and other technical side of the boat until they hit the end of Chesapeake Bay. 

And she suddenly felt even more nervous than before. It was one thing to coast down the bay, with land all around you. 

Another when you hit the open sea. 

“I don’t remember you having a fear of water before.” Red said conversationally. 

“Well, I wasn’t at the helm of a boat before either.” she countered. 

“You’ve done an amazing job.” Red bolstered. “And you know I would tell you if I thought otherwise.” 

She reluctantly admitted that he would. Besides the whole, not lying to her thing. She felt that regardless of what he said, a little bit of his Naval training stuck with him any time he was in the water. 

“You want me to take her for a while?” he offered. 

She jerked her head agreeably, more than ready for a break as she took the pre-offered alcohol, stepping aside hastily. 

Red took a swig of his own beer, smiling. “Let’s see what she can really do.” 

Liz smiled as she watched him play. The boat sped up, gliding over the water as though they were on a sheet of ice. 

She’d been on boats before, with Sam when they went on vacation, but had never felt anything as smooth as this. 

She relaxed into her seat, stretching away the kinks. Twenty minutes later, Red slowed the boat until they came to a stop. 

“Are you hungry?” he asked. 

“Getting there,” she pushed off her seat, following him into the kitchen. 

He went about preparing their steaks, wrapping them before setting them aside. “I’ll let them marinate a few minutes.” he shut the fridge door, grabbing their bags. “Would you like to see the deck below?” 

“There’s another deck?” she shifted her eyes this way and that. “I thought I had seen everything.”

She followed him down the small flight of stairs, opening doors Red gestured to, finding a bedroom, a bathroom, even a small exercise area. 

At the end of the hall, the man threw open an expansive door with a flourish. 

Liz eased forward, peering into the spacious room. 

“Oh, Red...” she gushed, “it’s just lovely!” she smiled happily, taking in the soft muted colors in the master suite. “It’s very nice.” 

Dropping their luggage to the bed, Red grabbed his bag, hanging a few shirts in the nearby closet. 

“...Lizzy,” he said, handing her a couple hangers. 

Opening the bug-out bag Red supplied, she rummaged through the interior, finding a couple sets of clothes, some basic toiletries... and photographs. 

Sifting through the images, she hesitated when she found one of her and Sam, then one of her entire team smiling happily as they devoured food Red procured during a difficult case. 

She looked up, seeking out the man, her mouth agape. 

Noticing the woman’s attention, Red frowned when he realized the woman was near tears. Closing the space between them quickly, his troubled eyes held her wet ones. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Unable to find the words, Liz gestured to the case and its contents, her lip trembling visibly as she tried to master the conflicting emotions she was experiencing.

“If we ever have to go, it may only be for a short while,” he hesitated briefly, “but it could be longer.” 

He gestured to the bag, “Whatever the time frame or circumstances,” he motioned absently to the photos dangling from her unresponsive fingers, “uprooting from familiar people and places can be... painful.”

Just the thought was enough to cause panic, if she were honest. 

“If it were to happen,” he soothed, “I want you to have something from home.” 

She suddenly felt the gravity of their situation, like never before. And while it was scary, that he had done this for her... that he had the forethought, cared enough...

“I will do everything in my power to make it right, Lizzy.” the vow was in his tone and manner. “You won’t be alone, I promise.” 

Liz wrapped her arms around the strong neckline, squeezing it tightly. Knowing that Red would be there with her, each step of the way...

She knew the decision she made last night, was the correct choice.

Gently kissing her tear stained cheeks, Red wiped away the evidence of her emotional turmoil, “Now, we’re going to eat, enjoy each others company and relax.”

Laying her head into his chest, Liz listened to the reassuring rhythm of his heartbeat. 

“I don’t want you to think anything more about it.” he soothed. “All right?” 

She took a steadying breath, then straightened. Her hesitant smile became genuine the more she witnessed the unwavering support behind the eyes which regarded her so solemnly. 

And for the first time in her life, aside from her Sam, she felt an unrelenting trust in someone else. Liz finally, truly believed... this man would do anything to support her in every imaginable way.

Hugging him again, she cuddled into his warm embrace. That feeling she always got when he held her, of safety and protection, was there. But along with it, was a new type of intimacy. 

Which admittedly, frightened her. Was she becoming clingy, too fast? Relying on him too much after just half a day. 

“I feel it too, Lizzy.” Red’s deep voice washed over her comfortingly. 

“Feel what?” she mumbled evasively. 

“Holding you feels different.” he replied honestly. “But it’s a difference I like, very much.” 

She relaxed in his embrace, feeling much better knowing he felt the strangeness as well.

Lifting her chin, he forced the blue eyes to his. “I will _always_ be there when you need me.” 

“If this doesn’t work out–”

“ _Nothing_ will stop me from protecting you.” Red shook his head, brushing away the thought. “Do you believe me?” 

Even after this short amount of time, it hurt like hell to think of...whatever this was between them, not working out. She wanted to make it happen, to make something of this thing between her and Red. 

“You know what I think?” he asked, his fingers lightly tracing her lips. “I think we’ll be just fine.” 

“You do?” she asked hopefully. 

“Yes...” he replied without hesitation. “We’ve been gravitating towards one another for a reason, Lizzy.” he continued. “I think for a very good reason.” 

“Which is?” she wasn’t sure she wanted to question anything at this stage. 

“We’re supposed to be together.” he stated, as though it was obvious. 

She had to confess, hearing the man say that with such belief, made her feel less awkward. She had to wonder if she should be feeling this deeply so short into the relationship, which in reality, had been such a short period of time in the making. 

“Call it fate or God’s Grand Plan...” Red began, “but there had to be a reason I was placed in your life and you in mine.” he thread his fingers through her hair, cupping her small head in his palm. 

“Time, fate, God...” he continued, slowly rubbing his fingers into her scalp, making the woman sigh, “He knew I needed you, and you needed me.” 

“You need me?” she questioned quietly. 

“You keep me sane.” he replied easily. “One small smile, laugh or touch from you...” his lips grazed her forehead lightly, “and all is right with the world.” Red held his expression, letting her see the truth behind it.

Liz tilted her head, looking at the man curiously. “I feel that too.” she only just realized the fact. 

Her tummy rumbling hungrily broke the spell, but brought a small smile to Red’s face. 

They had a lifetime to explore their feelings for one another. They didn’t have to hit on all of it in one day, but this had been a start. 

He kissed that little mouth he so loved, then smiled. “Let’s eat...” 

Catching his hand, Liz stilled the man in his tracks, “...All right, but first...” she lifted her chin, kissing his mouth.

Leaning into her kiss, Red felt his mind clear of everything, but the lips moving slowly against his. Curving his fingers to the woman’s small waist, Red’s blood surged when Lizzy mewed softly and brought her body align with his. 

Deftly catching the bottom of her blouse, Red tugged it over her head mesmerized by the soft rippling of her dark hair falling loosely about her bared shoulders.

Snaking his arm around her waist, Red lifted Elizabeth against him, walking the few feet to the large bed. 

“The steaks...” she said breathlessly, baring her neck for the man as he settled his weight against her.

“Will keep...” he muttered, flicking the catch of her bra open, “I won’t.” 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

“We should have picked up some take out.” Liz said, dropping the sliced tomato into the bowl.

“I like cooking.” Red smiled, dropping a kiss to her shoulder. “Especially if it’s for two.” 

“Why, because it’s easier.” Liz asked, tossing the salad with a flourish.

“No, because it means we’re alone.” his tone had dropped suggestively. 

Liz’s mouth pulled at the corner as she sat the bowl in the fridge to chill. She sought out the man’s position, wrapping her arms around his solid bulk from behind. 

“Are you always like this?” she questioned, settling her chin on his shoulder watching him prepare their steaks. 

Red blocked a pop of boiling grease, turning down the flame. “Like what?” he was curious. 

“Romantic.” 

“I like to think so,” he chuckled. “Though honestly, I don’t see myself as that.” he sat a lid down on the grill, leaning into the counter beside it.

“It doesn’t matter how _you_ see it,” she informed him, “it’s how the woman sees it.”

“That’s the way of the world.” he muttered to her amusement. “If the female is content, then the male has done his duty.” he glanced her up and down, taking in the faded blue jean shorts and the already tanned legs. “Have I done my duty to you?” 

“To some extent.” she let him know the way of things, an up and under seductive glance added as she walked away, careful to swish her hips just so. “I’ll let you know when your next shift begins, Sailor.” 

“I’m the Captain here.” he reminded pseudo-peevishly. “I get to call the shots.” 

“Not if you don’t want a mutiny on your hands.” she smiled sweetly. 

“I would have you keel-hauled...but it went out of fashion in Medieval Times.”

“More is the pity?” she questioned playfully. “You could have me walk the plank.” she brightened.

Red straightened the position of his own ‘plank’, the conversation having taken a different turn for the man. “I wasn’t thinking about you _walking_ the plank.”

Liz giggled appreciatively, pointing to the now smoldering food. “Your plank can wait.”

Red sighed heavily, pulling the steaks off the grill. As they sat, Red poured wine he thankfully, had onboard. 

A light hearted conversation ensued thereafter. 

Liz told him of a trip when Sam had taken her to Louisiana and they spent an afternoon on a fishing boat. After twenty long minutes, Sam had finally reeled in a huge fish only to have it fly on board, smacking him in the face so hard, it made him fall from his seat. 

Red laughed quietly, shaking his head, sighing. Much like he did when Francis spoke on any subject. 

“Idiot...” Red muttered jokingly. 

“Have you ever had anything exciting happen while on a boat?” she corrected hastily. “Or do you call it a ship?” 

Red had more than his fair share of excitement on board boats and ships alike. None of which he thought were stories to be shared during a romantic outing. Most, if not all, were mood killers since the majority of them contained killing incidents. 

Granted, most of those tales happened when he was in Service and legally within his rights. But then, most of them were from his time as Red Reddington. 

Really, both topics in his opinion, were for another time.

Not today. Not when they were still lethargic from a tumble in bed. Which actually was an answer to the question. And a truthful answer at that. 

“My most exciting moment on a boat has been... today.” he lifted confident eyes, holding her gaze steadily. “Being with someone I have wanted in my life, for a very long time.” he reached across the table, curling his fingers around her smaller ones.

She blushed prettily, squeezing his fingers in return. “I know there was truth behind that.” she allowed. “But I also hear a cop out.” 

“Maybe,” he granted, “but it is the truth, for the most part.” He sipped his wine, letting it settle on his tongue for a moment. “Everything that has ever happened to me on the water is nothing but a jumbled mess, but you...” he raised her hand, kissing the delicate flesh, “and what we shared, that will always be a very vivid and incredibly memorable event.” 

She couldn’t disagree. This was turning into one hell of a day, a day she wouldn’t soon forget. 

“What’s your favorite color?” He jarred her from her pleasant thoughts. 

Liz lay down her knife then chuckled. “Red...” she answered without hesitation. 

“Before I went down on you, what was your favorite color.” he sat back in his chair, supremely confident. 

Liz giggled quietly, really enjoying the carefree and open conversation. One of which she had never experienced before. 

“Purple.” she shrugged. “You?” 

“Blue,” he replied, staring directly at her eyes. 

Her lashes fluttered under his attention, a small smile overtaking her face. “Favorite food?” she lifted an intense gaze. 

“Italian,” he said, inclining his head awaiting her own response. 

“Italian, with Mexican a close second.” 

“Your most embarrassing moment?” he took a shot in the dark. 

“Just one?” 

He knew that was her way of saying, not yet. 

“What do you dream about?” he tried another route. 

“Walking planks...” she held his eyes steadily, inclining her head minutely. 

“I dream about that too...” he teased. “A recurring dream.” 

“What’s your favorite type of music?” she got things back on track, hopefully. 

“Hip hop...” he managed straight faced until she gave him an old fashioned look. He shrugged slightly. “You probably don’t know it... Big Band.” 

“Glen Miller, Benny Goodman.” she scoffed. “I’m not a complete plebeian.”

He chuckled sensually.

“ _I_ like hip hop.” she answered the unasked question. 

“No you don’t.” he was relatively certain. 

“My tastes are eclectic.” she had to admit. 

“My most favorite sound in the world is a soft, melodious sigh coming from the lips of a completely aroused, blue eyed brunette who answers to the name... Elizabeth.” he licked his own lips as the memories surfaced. He read her face like a good book. 

“You’re so full of it, but don’t you go a changin’.” She had loved the compliment in spite of her better judgement. 

“Favorite author.” he persisted, a twinkle in the light eyes. 

“Tolstoy,” Liz replied quickly, taking a bite of her salad, saying what was expected of her. 

“Tolstoy...” Red repeated knowingly, his head bobbing slowly. He stared at her a moment, his lips twitching as he fought his amusement. “Charlotte Brontë.” he corrected quietly. 

Liz sat a little straighter, her brows furrowing. “Your favorite author is–”

“No, she’s _your_ favorite author.” he interrupted. “Or... she’s at the top of the list, anyway.” 

“How did you...” her mouth fell agape. 

“It was the book on your shelf with the most wear.” he replied. “Jane Eyre,” he made the connection. “She’s strong, independent, passionate...” his eyes softened, silently finishing the comparisons to Liz’s heroine in his mind. 

_Orphaned..._

“She introduced me to a whole new world.” Liz admitted. “It was difficult to understand sometimes, but as I grew older and revisited the story, it made more sense.” she fell silent, then looked at him and smiled. “Plus, the romance wasn’t bad either.” 

“You went from Brontë to romanticized porn.” he tsked playfully. 

“Oh, hell yeah.” she agreed vehemently. It was because of that romanticized porn that she had seen Red in a different light. Not that she would tell him that. 

Not yet anyway. 

“I now have a thing for older more sophisticated men.” she teased. “Especially those who wear a fedora.” 

Red’s tongue ran around the inside of his cheek, the look he gave her sending shivers of delight down her spine. 

“What about you?” She questioned. “No, let me guess.” she looked off into the yachts canopy, lost in thought a moment. “Orwell, Faulkner... Dostoevsky?” 

Red ran his finger around the rim of his glass, smiling as she listed some heavy hitters, that he did admittedly enjoy on some level. 

“It’s actually a toss up between...” he began, gaining her complete interest, “Jules Verne or H.G. Wells.” 

Liz sat down her utensils, actually at a loss. She would have never guessed Red would prefer science fiction over the deeper subject matter covered by the other authors. 

“Really,” she leaned into her fist, intent on the man’s every utterance, “why?” she was more than intrigued. 

“They were the first ones to stir my imagination.” Red proclaimed. “They made me want to travel and see new people and places.” he remembered fondly the feelings the stories had evoked. 

“And you have traveled, extensively.” she pointed out the obvious. “Was it because of the books?” 

“Partly,” he admitted, “and as I may have mentioned before, I hated being idle.” 

“So I take it that I won’t be getting many quiet nights at home with you?” she teased. 

“I don’t feel that with you.” he divulged. 

“Don’t feel what with me?” she was ready to take umbrage. 

“The restlessness,” he pushed back his seat, his look oddly serene. “...You calm my heart.” 

He arose, crossing the immaculate deck. Turning on a radio, he let the soft sound of “Moonlight Serenade” wash over them. Red held out his hand, pulling her from her seat when she took the offering. 

“How are you still single?” she gaped as the man swayed them slowly in beat with the low music. 

“Well, I’m not now....” he glanced down into the beautiful eyes. “Am I?” 

“Well... no.” she sighed, then hastily stiffened slightly. “I mean–”

“I know what you meant.” he turned her, smiling as she followed his lead without thought. “I was waiting for you.” 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Having enjoyed a wonderful dinner, captivating companionship and a rousing, sensual bout of lovemaking, they retired to bed. 

The next morning; they woke not to the sounds of an alarm clock or ringing phone... but the sounds of the ocean lapping softly against the boat and the quiet murmur of their bed partner stretching away the last of a peaceful, restful sleep. 

Partaking in the much needed quiet and solitude afforded them, they breakfasted on the deck, taking in the tranquil sights of the rippling waters and faraway boats off in the distance. 

In the midst of Red regaling her with a story of his first time on a sailboat... the quiet was interrupted by the trilling ring of Red’s satellite phone. 

Offering an deeply apologetic look, Red sighed and answered the phone, pushing from the table and walked aimlessly about the boat deck. 

Alerted by the man’s hushed tone, Liz knew there was a problem... but what it was, she didn’t know. 

“What’s going on?” she was naturally curious, sensing their time together was at an end. 

Uncharacteristically hesitating, Red tapped his fingers along the mahogany tabletop, attempting to put the problem into acceptable words. 

“Mark’s been shot.” 

In the end there had been no acceptable manner to deliver the news. The woman’s gasp was cut short by a reassuring, “He’s out of danger for the moment.” he held up a calming hand. “The particulars can wait.” 

He arose gracefully looking down into the troubled blue eyes. 

“How long will it take us to...” she was naturally concerned for his friend. 

“Nothing we can do for the time being.” An odd look came over his face. “Mark is in good hands.” crouching before her, he took both her hands in his. “Can I be perfectly honest with you?” 

She was slightly taken aback. “When have you not?” 

“This might put me in a difficult light.” he realized. “While I see the necessity of ending our time here, I have to tell you... I wish things were different.” A dark scowl crossed his brow. “I need more time. I know it’s selfish, I know it’s insensitive...” 

Liz brought his hand to her lips, kissing the back of the virile appendage. She stood, holding her hand out. 

He took it, the strong fingers intertwining with the slender ones as he arose. 

They eventually gravitated back towards the bedroom, eventually falling into a mess of trembling and tangled limbs. 

They made love, each feeling the bittersweet melancholy lovers feel, knowing their time together would shortly end. Lazily stroking one another afterwards, his fingers danced along her spine as they slowly came down from their high. 

Liz’s thoughts were varied, as she gently played in the soft down covering his chest. 

“Spending time with you, is of the upmost importance to me, Elizabeth.” 

The deep rumble of his voice thrilled her. The words, pleasing her beyond measure. 

“You don’t have to say anything else.” her breath tickled his chest. 

He enjoyed her touch more than anything these days. “Had the damage not already been done...” he still tried to explain what surely must seem a callous gesture on his part, “our taking the time to make love wasn’t going to make a difference, one way or other.”

She glanced up at him, sighing, before grudgingly nodding. “I feel the same way.” she did. “And I feel the same guilt.” she smiled at him. “But I don’t regret one minute of our time together.” 

Red had needed to hear those words. 

They lay together, quietly relaxing in their sated bliss until the lethargic feeling tapered, leaving them both rested and calm. 

The woman reluctantly put an end to their idyllic moment, arising begrudgingly. She sighed heavily, forcing a smile. 

“I have to pee...” she wrinkled her nose playfully. 

“I will never get tired of these romantic moments.” the man rolled himself out of bed, beginning the arduous task of readying themselves for what lay ahead. 

He watched the woman disappear into the adjoining bath, realizing he felt a sense of contentment with their new found emotional and physical connection.

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Upon their return to the house, Dembe and Silas updated Red on the unfolding situation at which time, he learned he would have to leave to join Francis in Chicago. 

Red gestured for Liz to head for the house, and made to follow her until he felt a slight tug on his sleeve. He hesitated, finding Dembe holding up an envelope. The large dark man’s eyes darted towards Elizabeth’s back. 

The woman was blissfully unaware of the exchange for the simple fact Silas had maneuvered his bulk between the pass off. 

Red sighed angrily, taking the offerings, shoving it into the inner lining of his jacket before continuing on his way. 

While burning a hole in his pocket, he was already very aware of what the content would be. He just wondered what transgression was a point of interest this time. 

Hastily packing what he needed, Red turned to Elizabeth, his mood falling. “I’m sorry.”

She shook her head, perplexed. 

“We needed more time.” Red crossed to her, his arms embracing her. “If the circumstances were different...” he pulled back slightly, searching the lovely face. 

“Mark got shot.” she frowned. “Of course you have to deal with this.” 

“It’s still a piss poor ending to our time away.” he disgusted. “Don’t you think?” 

“For Mark, maybe.” Liz replied seriously. “I’m perfectly happy with our time away and... you know.” 

Red’s eyes lit with an inner lightness that was not there a second before, “No, I don’t know.” he leaned in, brushing his lips against hers. “Why don’t you expand on that for me.” 

Liz fought the smile creeping its way across her face, to no avail. “I think your ego is big enough without me stroking it.” 

“Baby, you can stroke anything you like... ego aside.” Red teased. “But I have to tell you,” he inched steadily closer, his gaze anything but neutral, “ _you_ are very praise worthy... ego aside.” 

Liz felt that ‘ego’ lift by degrees. She tiptoed slightly placing her mouth suggestively to his. “I hope,” the blue eyes held his steadily, “we can pick up where we left off when you get back?” 

“Of that you can be sure.” she was assured. Hell, he’d take a shot at her right now, if he wasn’t worried about Francis getting killed. 

He walked to a closet shelf having released her reluctantly, checking the contents of another bag before closing it tightly shut. 

Liz had seen a Glock, some magazines and another couple weapons she did not have time to categorize. She watched contentedly as he changed into a suit. 

Dembe gathered the bags, heading to the car to await his friend’s arrival.

Trailing after Red carrying his book satchel, Liz listened intently to the information he gave. The man’s steps tapered off as they reached the front door, a comfortable silence falling over them. 

Red watched the woman absently twisting the ring on her finger, wondering over her thoughts. He had a few of his own that he would like to share but he wasn’t sure if this was the time. 

“I’ll miss you.” Liz confessed quietly. 

Red broke from his thoughts, a small smile twisting his lips. He should have trusted his gut apparently. That was the exact thing he had just been about to say. He hadn’t wanted to appear too zealous after so short a time.

“I’ll miss you too, sweetheart.” he dropped his bag at his feet, wrapping his arm around her as she willing came into his embrace. “I’ll call...” 

Liz raised her mouth, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss, holding it for a moment. “I’ll talk to you then.” she smiled softly before hugging him tightly. 

“Please be careful, Red.” she muttered quietly in his ear. 

“I’m always careful.” his hand squeezed the indentation of her waist possessively. 

“Oh, really...” the doubt was apparent. 

“Yes, really.” Red grinned against the side of her neck. “There’s so much left to be explored with you, I can promise with absolute certainty... that I have no intention of not returning to you.”

His mouth coaxed her lips into a warm passionate response. The moment was thwarted when the man heard the car fire up outside the ornate entrance doors. 

“I’ll be back soon.” he whispered, his tone rough against her kiss swollen lips. “If you go out, please take the guys with you.” he instructed. “And don’t overwork yourself.” 

She nodded silently, accepting his mouth in a bittersweet kiss before the man stepped back. Dropping a kiss to her wrist, Red turned for the door, his look a rather dour one, before closing it behind him.

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

 _We lost track of Reddington, then found he had gone to New York_  
 _What was surprising was that you went with him._  
 _What was unbelievable was that you stayed with him in a single room suite._  
 _And then you were seen kissing him._  
 _What the hell is he turning you into Liz! What other evil has he corrupted you with?_  
 _I never thought you would become his whore._  
 _We have to get you away from him. He is filling your mind with lies..._  
  
Red scanned the letter once more, before tossing it to the ledge beside him. 

Shaking his head with annoyance, he lifted his drink, sipping the liquid. He felt his blood pressure lower as the alcohol burned a warmed path down his throat before settling pleasantly in his stomach. 

“You are pure evil, Raymond” Dembe demurred, sitting in the chair across from him. “We must all face facts.”

Red sing-songed his head slightly as if agreeing. “Has Silas said anything about having a line on Tom?”

“The usual.” Dembe replied. “They follow him, loose him in a crowd, then pick him up again an hour or so later.” he methodically stirred his tea until satisfied. “Why?” The dark eyes lifted.

“I was going to recommend they school him on how to pen a letter.” Red inclined his head to the pages. “Reading his endless blathering grows tiring.” 

“Do you want Silas to secure him?” Dembe asked, sipping at his tea. 

Red shook his head, getting lost in thought. There was so much more to take into account now, besides the usual precautions. 

He and Lizzy were... dating. What an archaic word. A couple. He tried again. No, that sounded vaguely...what century was he from exactly?

Whatever the label, much had taken place since he last read one of these ‘loon’ letters as he was beginning to categorize them in his mental processing. 

Made very apparent by the events that had taken place between them. 

He had made love to her. Finally. 

Repeatedly...

And it had truly been worth the wait. She was... beautiful, amazing... responsive to his touch, to his affection. 

He felt at peace. A part of him had been missing and had suddenly been given over to him, leaving him feeling whole... complete. 

He was very excited to see where their relationship would take them. Lizzy was like him, in a sense. 

She may have been married at one point, but all she had been was an assignment. She wasn’t loved. She wasn’t shown true affection. 

She may have thought Tom loved her, but was slowly coming to the realization that she had loved Tom so much, she had unconsciously, been filling the gaps in their relationship to make it seem as if the love was there. 

But she would find out soon enough what it felt like to be the center of another’s universe, via him. Because Red loved Lizzy, whether she was aware of it or not. 

She didn’t love him yet, that had to grow. But it would be nice if she was fond of him, which he sensed she was. 

He was waiting for her to catch up to the intensity of his own feelings. 

They had grown closer over the last few weeks.

He sat up, zoning off into the bulkhead, thinking back over that time.

He had been preparing for a trip to the frozen tundra, and in the midst of packing, Lizzy had given him a new pair of leather fleece lined gloves and a scarf because she knew it would be cold. 

She said she had purchased them for a Christmas gift and had forgotten, in the course of the very hectic week, to present them to their new owner. Regardless of when she purchased them, she had still thought of him. And a Christmas gift, at that. 

On his return home, he found Lizzy had changed the bedding from a jewel toned to a soft blue quilt and fleece blankets that he thought were comfortable as hell.

He realized the reason which became more important because she was finally comfortable where she was. She felt like she was... home. 

She had not only purchased the quilt because she knew he hated comforters, she had specifically bought him a new pillow with cooling properties because she had seen him rubbing his neck quite a few mornings. It felt amazing and his neck pain had eased considerably. 

He loved that pillow.

To him, even though they hadn’t been dating per se, that one change alone was the equivalent to exchanging keys in his opinion. 

And then it dawned on him. 

_Had_ they been dating and hadn’t been aware of doing so? Not in the conventional sense, but had they turned a corner somewhere, even before New York, and didn’t even realize it? 

“Oh my God...” Red muttered quietly. 

“Raymond?” Dembe snapped.

Red blinked, finding his friend staring in that thoughtful manner Dembe had about him.

“I called you three times, you didn’t respond.” Dembe explained. “Are you unwell?” 

“No, no. I’m fine.” he waved off the concern, then leaned into his thighs, lacing his fingers between his knees.

“Just woolgathering,” Red assured, “it’s nothing. Where were we?” 

“I asked if you wanted me to instruct Silas to pick Tom up?” the man replied slowly, somewhat amused by his friend’s preoccupation. 

Red shook his head, “Not until we get back.” he squeezed his hands together tightly, cracking the tension from the long thick fingers. “I want to be assured of Lizzy’s security before they do anything.” 

Dembe nodded slowly, as if comprehending the words before a small smile worked its way onto his face. 

“What?” Red sat back, taking another sip of the amber liquor.

“Has Elizabeth not been secure all this time?” 

Red rolled exasperated eyes to his friend, knowing very well what the man meant. He was also fishing for confirmation. 

“Okay, you meddlesome voyeur.” He sat the tumbler down, straightening his vest before leveling his eyes with Dembe’s. “Lizzy and I are dating... a couple...” he tried again, each adjective sounding so juvenile. “We’re together.” 

Dembe smiled slowly, “Yes, I know.” 

“Francis told you?” Red grumbled, knowing the young man couldn’t keep a juicy tidbit like that to himself for very long. 

“No...” his friend grinned, his brow lifting as though waiting for Red to make the connection. 

No, of course Francis wouldn’t have said anything, since he already thought they were engaged. Then understanding dawned on him.   
  
“How long Dembe?” Red asked quietly. 

“I think I first noticed the changes before the raid at O’Brian’s warehouse, perhaps even before then.” 

Red sat back, bouncing once against the expensive leather, staring at the man in bewilderment. “Why didn’t you say something?” he exasperated.

Dembe chuckled into his tea glass, tickled by not only the question, but the higher tone in Raymond’s voice. 

“I thought you knew,” he chortled as he watched his friend lean back into his elbows.

Red dropped his face in his hands, muffling his voice. “That was a stupid fucking question.” 

“Yes,” Dembe confirmed. “You are excited.” it was stated placidly. “Perhaps a little frightened of the future.” 

Red sighed, “Yes,” returning for solace to his drink. 

“It wasn’t solely your fault your first marriage failed, Raymond.” 

“I hate when you do that.” Red grumbled when Dembe smile knowingly, further irking him that the other man had followed along easily with his esoteric thought

How Dembe knew what he had been thinking, he’d never know. Though, they had spent enough time together, and the subject matter at hand, he supposed, was easy enough to guess. 

But it didn’t lessen that he hated the man’s ability to read his mind. 

“You are aware of your flaws, and own up to them. You also know your strengths and how to apply them best to serve her.” Dembe bolstered. “You have both done this before.”

“Tom Keen...” Red scowled. 

“You are _not_ Tom Keen.” Dembe stressed. “You love Elizabeth.” he stated the facts as he knew them. Facts that Raymond didn’t deny. “You also respect her, care for her.” 

Red nodded silently, listening. 

“She needs your support, understanding and patience.” Dembe said. 

“I will always give her those things.” Red stated without hesitation. 

He knew that it wasn’t always going to be picture perfect. He would face the obstacles when they came. He was very adept at overcoming obstacles. 

“But she also needs the romance, affection and love only you can give her.” Dembe added. 

Red fell silent, so many thoughts crossing his mind. He felt comfortable voicing the most condemning to this man. “Dembe, how can she ever love the man I have become?”

Dembe frowned, setting his tea on its saucer, staring at the man in confusion. 

“She already does.” 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

The next couple days passed in a flurry. Liz whittled down her case files while Red, Dembe and Francis worked to find out what happened with Mark. 

Liz had visited Mark herself, seeing if he needed anything in particular. She found the man affable, amusing and in good spirits despite what had happened. 

It was late afternoon when Red had called to inform her that they were close to settling matters once and for all. 

Liz hadn’t wanted him to go, but knew he had to. Red’s sense of loyalty would allow nothing less. Word had spread he was on the hunt for these men, he would lose face if did not follow through on the perceived threat. 

Even with assurances from Silas that a team was now following Red, the woman felt uneasy when Red reached his final destination up until he called to alert her, the situation was contained and over... with little blood shed on either side. 

The next day, she was a couple hours into reading the new files she and Silas had picked up from the Blacksite, when she heard the doorbell ring in the late afternoon. 

Sliding the radio closer, she waited for Silas’ forthcoming information. She hoped the intruder in this instance, was the ever reliable pizza guy. 

She was more than pleasantly surprised to hear Red’s voice echoing in the spacious foyer. It took only seconds for the familiar footfalls to resonate down the long corridor. 

“You’re home.” she brightened as the man walked briskly into the bedroom.

“So I am...” he crawled up onto the bed bedside Elizabeth, moving into the giggling woman’s sphere. 

Gingerly kissing that smiling mouth, Red pushed aside her work files as he centered her on the bed. 

He fixed her securely in his embrace, his knee subsequently pushing her unresisting thighs as he settled his weight half on, half off, the curvaceous form. “...I missed you.” 

She lost herself in the passionate kisses for a brief moment before drawing back slightly, a frown on the pretty brow. 

“Did you ring my bell?” she moved her head, allowing the man to kiss her neck to his heart’s content, before gasping as his large hand cupped her crotch. 

“Was that a euphemism for....” he chuckled, tapping the exact location of her clit. 

“You can ring _my bell_... later.” she opened her legs wider for him to play with the area he seemed so intent on. “But I meant, my doorbell.” 

“I did, yes.” he replied, nipping her earlobe. 

“Why?” she drawled. 

“Because it is proper etiquette when visiting someone’s home.” he mumbled against her soft skin, his fingers deftly plucking at the buttons on her top. 

She rolled to the side, aiding in the removal of her shirt, scowling. “You’re my boyfriend... significant other,” she rolled the other way, losing the shirt completely, “...whatever.” 

Red smiled against her mouth listening to her struggle, as he had, trying to label what they were. They really needed to find something that described them... their relationship. Whatever the hell was going on between them. 

“Yes, I am.” his attention focused hastily on the sight of the newly bared flesh as he removed her bra. 

“You know...” she sighed happily as his mouth engulfed her nipple. The woman gently removed the fedora, laying it aside, “you can just come in.” 

“Oh, I plan to...” his gruff voice assured her as he pulled at her pants, revealing little blue panties to his view. 

“I meant...” 

“This is your home, it is only polite that I knock first.” he kissed her hip bone, as he artfully lowered one side of the offending object in his way. 

“I don’t want those conditions between us.” she sighed softly.

“I don’t want anything between us at this moment.” Red pulled the skin tight pants free of her feet, tossing them carelessly, enjoying the woman’s lyrical giggle.

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥

After a quiet dinner, they retired to the sitting room. Liz had wanted Red’s opinion on a few of the more difficult case files the BAU had sent. 

She was surprised that Red had known two of the men, just by the few clues in the case notes. 

What was even more an ego boost for her, she had been moving in the right direction in her profiles on the last three, Red had just given her a good solid lead to follow on each. 

She sent them through, before closing down her computer.

“You like consulting, don’t you?” he asked, settling into the couch, picking up his book. 

“I didn’t think I would.” she admitted, sitting next to him. “But it hasn’t been half bad. I kind of enjoy it.” 

Red tilted his head, looking at her steadily. “Are you saying that you would rather be working behind the scenes as opposed to doing field work?” 

She edged the rim of her book with her fingers, sighing. “Would you be disappointed if I did?” 

“No.” 

She smiled softly, looking up at the man. “You don’t want me working in the field anymore, do you.” 

Silas had implied, Red would not like the thought of Liz being in constant danger. Perhaps he never had. 

“I didn’t say that.” he corrected her assessment. “I just want you to be happy, Elizabeth. If this is what you want to do, I will support you.” 

“What about the Blacklist?” she questioned softly. “Would you still do it? Could you keep giving the names to Ressler?” 

Red drummed his fingers slowly on his book cover, shrugging. “I suppose I could.” he replied, his tone vague. “It’s been etched in the back of my mind that our situation wasn’t permanent, that you would be back to work eventually.” he told the truth. 

“And while I could continue to work with your team. I do have an objective...” he trailed off. “I would have to see how it would work without you before I could commit to a definitive answer.” he waved his hand about. 

“Regardless of my decision, you have my complete support in what you decide to do from here on out.” he stressed. 

She nodded understandingly. Like Red, she would have to give the matter serious thought. They both got lost in their own worlds, enjoying the quiet solitude for a goodly time. 

Liz eventually sighed, laying back into the couch, settling her head on Red’s lap. 

Red smiled warmly down at the woman, raising his legs to the ottoman to make her more comfortable. He moved the book to his other hand, threading his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp soothingly as he read. 

A short time later, he heard another sigh. Liz lay her book aside before rolling over, playing with a thread on the pillow beside her absently. 

He sat his own book aside, taking a sip from his tumbler. “What’s on your mind, Lizzy?”

“I want to change my name.” she took his glass, sipping the warm liquid. 

“Elizabeth is a beautiful name.” he pushed his fingers through her hair, his mouth lifting as she leaned into the touch. 

“I don’t mean that one, though, now that I think about it, that’s not even my name.” she reached for the bottle beside them, pouring more liquor into his heavy glass. 

“I meant my last name. It’s a fake name, that belonged to a fake marriage and a fake man. I don’t want it.” she took another sip of the amber liquid, before holding it out for him. 

“You’ve been Elizabeth far longer than you ever were Masha.” He took the offering, taking a quick drink. “As for Keen... if changing it is what you wish, then do it. What would you change it to?” 

“You mean Sam’s name?”

“Yes.”

“I haven’t decided yet.” she laid her head back down, looking up at him. “What I have decided is that isn’t who I am anymore. And it’s a weight I don’t want to carry with me any longer.” 

“Well, think about it and we’ll take care of it when you’ve decided.” 

“You don’t have to do anything, you know.” she said, her brow raising. 

“I know people who can make it happen quickly.” it was advised. “And I know you. When you get something in your head, you want it done post haste.” 

She couldn’t argue. Especially about that.

“Okay, I’ll let you know.” 

Red smiled, scratching his fingers through her hair, chuckling quietly when the woman purred happily, then yawned. Having voiced something troubling her, seemed to have lifted a weight because her eyes suddenly became heavy. 

“I think it’s bed time for you.” He grinned, helping her up. The man guided her down the hall as Elizabeth yawned sleepily.

“You’re staying, right?” she threw back over her shoulder. 

He halted their trek, backing her into the wall, “Was that an invitation?” his voice lowered huskily. 

“I don’t know...” she played with the collar of his shirt, “do I get morning sex if you do?” 

Red tugged on her hand, continuing their previous journey. “Does the rooster rise at dawn.” he replied almost cryptically. 

Liz pulled up short, scowling, “Is that Navy code talk?” she scolded superficially. “Or was that just your way of telling me your _cock_ rises to the occasion at dawn?” 

Red’s gentle chuckle made Lizzy’s full sensuous lips curve into a responding smile. 

“Why ruin the surprise...” he smiled, so very happy he decided to stay. 


	15. Chapter 15

Aside from multiple appointments and a continuous stream of profiles completed for the BAU, the last few days had been relatively quiet for Elizabeth.

Even Red had an easy go of it, business wise the last couple days. When he wasn’t dealing with that side of things, he was with her... for which she was grateful. 

The outside world interrupted and demanded they do their jobs, so any private time was of the utmost importance these days. 

In past relationships, Liz had never minded moments of solitude. It was a time to be by herself where she had room to breathe and examine the intricacies of any given situation she happened to find herself within. 

Even with Tom, her space had been very important, but with Red... she was astounded to find herself missing his absence. She liked when he was here. 

When she had started at the Blacksite... working with Red, Tom had become pushy, needy. The strain on them, _on her_ , had become quickly exhausting. 

She was now aware that Tom had been attempting to drive a wedge between her and Red. 

Moments of sitting in the quiet of the living room, in the middle of the night, was well worth the loss of sleep because she was able to maintain her sanity. 

Now, the solitude felt different. She still enjoyed it, reading a good book, taking a long bath, or simply letting her mind wander. It was good for her. 

But she found she didn’t need it as much as she once had. Liz no longer felt like she was barely hanging by a frayed thread, ready to snap. 

And she knew why. Tom had gone out of his way to push her off the deep end and hold her under, drowning her. While Red was wading through the muck to pull her back to the surface. 

She hadn’t felt this comfortable... been this happy in so long, she honestly couldn’t pinpoint when it had happened last. If at all. 

Red came in, phone to his ear, breaking her thoughts. He was nodding his annoyance, his head hanging dejectedly. 

A small smile graced her lips, watching the man almost get to the point where he was banging his head against a wall. 

She hadn’t realized his features were so expressive while on the phone. She wondered what ‘expressions’ he used when speaking to her in those private moments. Or did he keep his face perfectly neutral so as not to give away any unguarded secrets. 

He was saying his farewells. She brightened, snatching up her own phone, dialing the man quickly. 

She could tell when it rang through, his head turning a little at the sound. 

“I’ll call back shortly, I have another call coming in.” he clicked the button without a care, switching the lines. “Yes?” 

“Hi...” she smiled into the phone, hearing his gruff voice in surround sound. Her smile grew wider when his expression instantly softened, a small smile taking the place of the frown that had been present for most of the day. 

“Hello to you...” he purposely kept his back to her just enough that she could still see his face in profile. She was amazed to see the tension bleeding from his shoulders. 

“Is there something I can do for you?” his voice lowered sensually, making the woman’s cheeks plump with a enormous smile. 

“You could walk that fine ass over here and kiss me.” 

She watched his shoulders shake with silent laughter, but also watched him openly nodding at the request. 

“What’s in it for me?” he asked, his tone even. 

Liz’s eyes danced hearing the playfulness in the question, before adopting the same attitude. “I’ll let you stick your tongue in my mouth.” 

She snickered quietly when Red’s forehead thumped into the wall in front of him, a low chuckling filling her ear. 

“I can live with that criteria.” he snapped the phone closed, striding towards her, his face lit with undisguised happiness. 

She loved that she could make him smile like that. That she made that tension he felt moments ago, fade away. It made her feel... really good. Like she was the only person who could get that honest reaction. 

Especially since he was the only one who could make her feel that way, as well. 

He pulled her up from her chair, delivering a kiss that made her toes curl before the need for air surfaced. 

He peppered her mouth with little kisses, before settling his forehead against its. “I have to go to Vegas shortly–”

“Can I go?” she asked, surprised by her own brazenness. 

He stepped back, smiling down at her. 

“Feel like gambling a bit, do we.” he stated, heading for the closet. 

“Maybe...” she muttered, following after him. 

“I was actually going to ask if you wanted to join me.” he returned his interest to selecting several stylish suits.

“How long are we going to be there?” she tried to keep the excitement from her voice. 

“I would imagine about three days.” he replied, pulling down a smaller bag for her. “If it’s longer, we’ll go shopping.” he grinned. 

“Those are the nicest words you’ve ever said to me.” she absently took the bag from his hand, setting some shoes aside.

Before heading off to what was formerly his office in this house, Red threw a cryptic remark over his shoulder. “Don’t forget the black lace teddy.” 

“I thought you preferred the red one.” she pseudo pouted. 

“I prefer you without either,” the man scanned her body lasciviously, “... but pack them anyway.” 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Liz loved flying at night, but to see Vegas, lit up in all its glory was a sight to behold. As they came in for the final approach, she looked out the window, beaming.

The jet taxied for a while before they came to a final stop. Dembe opened the flight door, letting the dry desert air inside. 

Liz inhaled deeply, almost swearing she could smell money, sin and Pina Colada in the air.   
  
Red headed down the steps with her in tow. It was a new sensation, but Liz thought she could rapidly get used to him holding her hand. As they descended the narrow steps she watched as their luggage was transferred to the waiting vehicle. 

“What are we doing tonight?” Francis asked as he slid into the limo, patting the seat next to him. Liz slipped into the spot. “Did they say?” 

“We’ll have time to get settled in our rooms, then have a meet and greet.” Red replied, straighten into the rich leather seat beside Lizzy and opposite Dembe and Silas. “Then maybe play some tables.” he got an affirmative grin from all concerned. 

Liz craned her head this way and that as they drove, taking in the sights of the Vegas streets, feeling her excitement grow. There was so much to look at, the buildings, the people...

“Or perhaps we should go sight seeing a little.” Red smiled softly at the woman’s apparent interest in the outside world.

After gathering the itinerary and introducing Lizzy to their host, Christopher, they slid into a sleek SUV. 

Driving a short distance to a gated property; they were met with astounding hospitality, glasses of champagne and Mark Donovan. 

The man smiled upon their entrance, holding out his hand in greeting, reserving an affectionate hug for Liz.

“So, how are you?” Liz asked Mark, taking her place beside Red on a ridiculously scrumptious sofa. 

“I’m better.” the man nodded. “Still sore, but since it’s an obvious indicator I’m not dead, I’m fine with it.”   
  
After looking over the itinerary, some minor business discussion followed. 

“We’ll meet in an hour.” Red held out his hand for Liz, ushering her to their rooms. 

The rooms were amazing. No, they were astounding. Liz could very well get used to traveling with Red, if this was any indication of the luxury he was familiar with. 

Not only were the rooms opulent, they had their own private pool, Chef and Butler.

Red guided her to the bedroom, a smile tugging at his lips when the woman hesitated at the doorway. A bright flush reddening not only her cheeks, but her entire torso. 

“I hope we can make use of them.” Red muttered in her ear, gesturing to the mirrors above and behind the bed. 

Which they did... 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

A short time later, after an invigorating love making episode and shower, they walked in comfortable silence into the casino to a private VIP room. Red and Liz took the lead with Silas and Dembe taking flanking positions on either side. 

Red offered his arm, pleasantly surprised when Liz stepped closer, taking his hand instead. He looked down at their clasped hands, smiling when she readjusted her grip, taking two fingers instead of the whole hand. The fit, better in her tiny grasp. 

He gave her a reassuring nod as they entered a noisy area, with people milling about in the foyer and dining entrance, chatting and drinking. 

Liz straightened her posture self-consciously having scanned the room with all its beautiful jet setters.

“Relax.” his hand tightened systematically. “It’s just a bunch of criminals.” he grinned at his own wit. 

She scanned the room, her eyes landing on a friendly face. 

“There’s Francis.” she gestured to the table beside the large windows overlooking the city. 

“Speaking of criminals...” Red voiced to himself. “Were you wanting to sit with him or avoid him?” he questioned. “I couldn’t quite tell by your tone.”

Rolling her eyes, she dragged Red along as she made her way determinedly through the parting crowds... all eyes falling on her companion. A fact Elizabeth missed in her haste to find a safe haven. 

“Who are they?” she pointed to the women beside Francis and Mark, as Red came alongside her. 

“I haven’t a clue.” Red set his hand on her back, ushering her to the table. 

Dembe and Silas seated themselves at a nearby spot, both raising their hands to gain the attention of a waitress who seemed only too glad to serve such interesting specimens. 

“Oh, hey,” Francis smiled, standing as they neared. “I was wondering,” he kissed Liz’s cheek, “when you’d get here.” he held out his hand to Red, shaking it. “Using the mirrors were we?” 

Liz flushed a vibrant red as Red chuckled quietly beside her, pulling out her chair, offering his hand to Mark Donovan as well. Always the gentleman, Red nodded discreetly to Mark’s companion. 

“We were using them correctly, unlike you.” the man gently teased.

“I was using it correctly,” Francis corrected, his tone a rather haughty one. “I just happened to be using them _alone_.” 

“Who’s your friend, Francis.” Liz grated hastily, hopefully directing the conversation to a more congenial subject. 

“I’m sorry.” Francis apologized instantly, sincerely sorry for his lack of etiquette. “Red, Liz,” he gestured to the couple, then to the woman beside him. “this is, Lia.” 

Red shook his head, sighing. Leave it to Francis to find himself a girl after only two short hours... and a masturbatory session. 

Mark made the compulsory introductions as well, clearly of a different mind set than Francis. 

“Red... Liz,” the man forced a smile, “this is Amanda.” 

Liz nodded at the new additions, welcoming them with a genuine smile. It would be really nice to have someone to talk to tonight while Red and the others did their thing. 

Plus, she was enjoying how cute Francis and Lia looked together. Liz was pleasantly surprised to see how aware and attentive the man was with his date. 

If he wasn’t holding Lia’s hand, he had his arm wrapped about her waist. Occasionally, he would whisper something to her, making the woman smile. He was constantly checking on her comfort every few minutes. 

But Lia seemed to be holding her own well enough. She was very sarcastic, quick to deliver a wise crack and had a very infectious laugh. Even Red had warmed to her quickly, laughing openly at the good natured barbs the woman hurled at Francis.

While Francis looked at her winsomely, his heart stolen with each slice of Lia’s quick wit. 

Which was more than they could say for Mark’s date. After Amanda excused herself to the powder room, for the third time, Lia accompanied her. 

Francis’ brows knitted together as he sought out Elizabeth. 

“What?” she questioned his rhetorical gesture. 

“Don’t you normally travel in packs?” he indicated the women walking across the room. 

“Maybe, if I had to pee.” she drawled. 

Red shook his head at the candid conversation, before leaning back and wrapping an arm over the back of Lizzy’s chair. Liz scooted her chair closer, leaning comfortably into Red’s chest. 

Francis turned his scowl elsewhere. “What’s up her ass?” he jabbed a thumb towards Mark’s retreating date. 

“She doesn’t want to be here,” Mark sighed, “anymore than I want her here.” 

Liz startled at the blatant honesty. 

“I apologize, that was incredibly rude of me.” Mark tossed his napkin to the table, frowning. “Her Uncle set us up. Wanted my stay to be... pleasant.” He twisted his mouth distastefully. 

Liz’s eyes widened at the implication. 

“Antonio?” Red questioned. It didn’t seem like the older man’s style. Red had known the old mobster for ages. 

“No, his brother.” Mark replied sourly. “I couldn’t turn him down, you know.” he explained.

“Did you tell her you have no interest in,” Red began, “...trade relations.” 

“No...” Mark leaned into the table, his own interest piqued, “you think I should? I mean,” he looked over his shoulder, “I don’t want to offend her.” he shrugged. “Any other time, I would find her very attractive. But this...” he sought the word. 

“Tell her exactly what you told us.” Red suggested sagely. “Takes the stress off.” he waved the man off, giving him the excuse he needed.

Mark pushed his chair back, rising diligently. “If you will excuse me.” 

Liz smiled as Lia returned to the table, an instant camaraderie established once again between the young girl and Francis Holbrook. She stole a hunk of chocolate off the top of Francis’ dessert.

Francis grinned, running his finger through the chocolate frosting, swiping it across his upper lip. 

Red and Liz chuckled quietly when the woman leaned suggestively, kissing the chocolate away. 

Their plates were cleared shortly after, leaving them to enjoy drinks and quiet conversation. 

Mark and his date came back to the table, hand in hand, smiling. The tension a thing of the past. 

A few visitors stopped by to offer congratulations to Red upon hearing Lizzy’s status as his fiancée, though more than enough female associates made it clear that their congratulations were given half-heartedly. 

Such two faced behavior had once troubled Liz, but now she could see a perverse humor in the situation. 

The men arose shortly there after, making their excuses. 

“This shouldn’t take too long.” Red brushed a gentle hand over Liz’s dark hair. “You have an account with the hotel, just tell them where we’re staying.” he further added. “And if you want to play,” he pulled his wallet free, handing her a wad of cash, “...good luck.” 

“Red...” 

He stared down at her, shaking his head minutely, making her fall silent. His meaning clear. 

The walls had ears. 

She side glanced the others, finding Mark and Francis doing the same with their dates before coming to the head of the table, waiting on Red. 

“Thank you.” she smiled up at him, kissing him softly. 

Liz craned her head, watching the men stride purposefully across the room. Their matched steps and confident swagger, imposing. 

And apparently, attractive. More than a few heads turned to admire the testosterone as it passed. 

They were all very handsome, that was for sure. Add to that, they were powerful. It was a heady mix that really drew the attention of more than enough ladies. 

Liz’s scowl melted away seconds later when Red turned back, his eyes for her alone. The intense gaze locked with hers for a brief eternity. 

She smiled bravely for him directly before he disappeared into a glass enclosed room at the far end of the room. 

The women settled into a easy fellowship. They loosened up by first, rating the dresses in the room. They shared a few laughs about the men in their lives, some men they had known and some they wished they had not. 

It was not long before they gravitated to the slot machines to try their luck. 

Francis came to join them a short time later, much to Liz’s confusion.

“I thought you were supposed to smooth things over?” Liz whispered. 

“I did,” Francis leaned in, speaking only to her. “I made the introductions, vouched for them.” 

“Vouched for Red?” she questioned, then smacked Silas’ hand when he tried to steal coins from her bucket. 

“As I said, they’re Old School.” Francis sighed. “Unless you know a guy, who knows a guy...” he rolled a hand as if to continue the train of thought. 

“But they’re safe?” she questioned. “Without you there.” 

“Oh, yeah...” Francis nodded slowly. “My reputation does precede me sometimes in a good way.” the man shrugged. “Not always, but sometimes.” 

Silas leaned in close to Liz’s ear, “Do you believe it?” the disdain was in his tone. “That woman has the same exact dress as you.” 

While Liz was distracted, he dipped a large handful of coins from her bucket. Her mouth fell open, a little girl pout directed his way. 

“That doesn’t work on me.” Silas set down at the next slot. “Save it for your Sugar Daddy.”

Liz hit his shoulder...hard. “He’s not my Sugar Daddy.” 

Silas looked pointedly at her bucket of loot. 

“Well, that’s different.” Liz defended herself... sort of. 

“Let’s go play the tables.” Francis rubbed his hands together briskly before offering to lead the way.

They bounced a couple tables, before finally settling at a Blackjack game with a witty dealer and a good waitress.

For the next hour, Francis sulked noticeably. The women won round after round... and he didn’t.

Liz chuckled under her breath, before checking her card, silently ticking off the amount in her head.

“Elizabeth?” a man’s voice interrupted her concentration.

Liz checked with Francis, amused to find him using her given name.

“Elizabeth Scott?” 

The woman twisted around to find an oddly familiar face.

Silas appeared out of nowhere, in truth she had lost him in the excitement of the game. A silent shift of her eyes let him know everything was under control.

“...Yes?”

The man smiled, pulling up a seat beside her. “You don’t remember me,” he chuckled, “do you?”

Liz’s brow rose, suddenly remembering that laugh and the car salesman smile. “Brad Parker,” she sighed, smiling wanly.

“And who is this, Brad Parker when he’s at home?” Francis questioned flippantly, the game forgotten for a moment. 

She looked at her friend then her guard, the same sickly smile on her face. “It’s all right.” she responded quietly. “An old boyfriend.” she confided unobtrusively.

Silas turned his bulk slightly aside, remaining steadfast however. He pulled his phone free tapping the screen quickly, running a check on the man.

“You look fantastic.” Brad smiled charmingly. “Is this your uh,” he gestured to Francis, “your husband.”

Francis snorted under his breath, tossing his cards back to the dealer.

Lia moved closer sensing something amiss and not above eavesdropping on occasion if the circumstances called for it. 

Francis threw a nondescript glance at Silas, at which time, both men checked on the whereabouts of Red Reddington.

The man in question glanced casually in their direction, as he had done most of the evening, checking on Lizzy. He turned his head lazily back to the conversation at hand before offering a slow double take as if something clicked in his brain.

“No, this is a very good friend of mine.” Liz smiled at Francis, continuing the introductions. “Francis, this is Brad.”

“Hello... Brad.” Francis smiled all too pleasantly.

Silas sighed heavily and the younger man sensed the way of things. He turned to check his instincts, seeing Red had arisen even though having smiled at whatever the man across from him had said.

“Is this going to get ugly, because I have a hot date here.” Francis could see the night taking a turn for the worst.

“Why should it?” Silas seemed unperturbed by the developing situation.

Francis pointed a finger, “That is Antonio Crocetti. Do you know what he would do if his dame sat down with another guy? And now Red has been put in a rather precarious position. Don’t you think?”

“Dame?” Silas sized up the old man whose steel blue eyes were trained directly on Elizabeth and the man sitting beside her.

“Oh, shit...” Francis whispered under his breath, before straightening in his own seat, “we’re all going to die, and I’m not gonna get laid.” he looked wistfully at the cute little number beside him who had just hit twenty-one... again.

For a split second he wondered if that sweet little squeal of delight was how she sounded in that ‘special moment’. 

“Are you here on business or pleasure.” Brad continued on mindlessly, settling in his chair, getting entirely too comfortable. 

“I’m here for pleasure.” Liz smiled pleasantly, very aware of the vibes the men beside her were putting off. Red was watching. “My fian–”

“I’m here for a wedding, so I guess you could call that pleasurable.” the man interrupted. “Say, would you like to get a drink,” he gestured to the bar, “catch up on old times?”

“Lizzy, we should go.” Francis stood abruptly, pulling her chair back as he did so. “Now would probably be a really good...”

“Elizabeth...”

Francis grimaced, nearly jumping from his skin at the sound of Red’s voice rumbling dangerously behind them. Francis checked hastily to see if Red was alone, ever so glad to see that he was, except for Mark Donovan. 

Liz sighed quietly, arising hastily. “Honey...” she greeted Red brightly, “already finished?”

“Aren’t you going to introduce me?” he questioned, his eyes unreadable as they swept the man behind her.

“Oh, yes.” she cleared her throat softly. “Ray, this is uhm, Brad Parker.” she looped her arm through Red’s, “he’s an old, uhm...”

“We dated.” the man filled in quickly, holding out his hand in greeting.

Red looked at the offering, hesitating briefly before extending his own hand.

“It was a long time ago...” Liz corrected. “College.”

Red remembered the little asshole well. If only because he had cheated on Elizabeth.

He waited patiently for her to continue the introductions, more than anxious to see how she would label him. And if she didn’t do it soon, Red would have no compulsion what-so-ever in fucking reminding all concerned of his place in the unfolding melodrama.

Gnawing nervously on her lip at the awkward silence, Liz looked up to find Red staring back at her silently... waiting. She winced inwardly, feeling the pressure of the moment.

“I’m sorry.” she smiled at the two men. “Brad, this is Ray, my fiancé.”

Brad’s brows furrowed darkly as he stared at the competition, then the sparkling diamond on her finger.

“I see...” he adopted a beaming smile once more, pumping Red’s hand more enthusiastically, “congratulations are in order then.”

“Thank you,” Red’s voice lowered dangerously as he systematically increased the pressure of the clenched hands seconds before Brad winced openly.

Francis looked from one man to the other men, scratching at his neck, grimacing. “Tension...” he muttered to the guard. “So much tension.”

“Grow a set, pansy.” Silas muttered moodily.

The younger man broke free from Red’s grasp, shaking his hand gingerly to get the blood flowing again.

“I saw Liz, thought she might like to get a dinner.” Brad smiled charmingly at the woman. “Catch up on old times, as it were.”

Francis rubbed his hand over his brow nervously when Red remained stoically silent. His gaze quietly introverted.

Which was a huge warning sign to Francis. When Red got like that, and his fingers twitched at his sides, as they were doing right at this moment... someone usually died shortly there after.

“Oh, I don’t think...” Liz stumbled over the words, the tension so thick she could feel her tongue drying up, making it damn near impossible to speak correctly. 

“Actually, we have,” Francis stepped up, adopting the same charming smile as Brad Parker, “reservations, for dinner.” he heard Lizzy release a soft breath of relief beside him, beyond thankful for the assistance. “We really should get going.”

A group of men across the way cheerfully called out to the problem at hand, waving him over.

“I gotta go.” Brad gestured, pulling his wallet free. “Here’s my number if you get a free moment tonight.” he handed her a card, smiling that ever present sleazy grin. “Maybe we can have breakfast in the morning.”

Francis quickly put his hand out, preventing Red from advancing on the unsuspecting male. Silas deftly reached under Red’s jacket, artfully slipping the pistol from the man’s holster. The weapon was discreetly disposed of in seconds.

“Too many witnesses.” Francis reminded quickly. “Too many witnesses.”

Liz frowned at the strange request, “Did you just say–”

“Elizabeth will most assuredly be occupied with me in the morning,” Red interrupted coldly, the undertone of the statement, quite clear, “and has a full schedule for our stay.” he held out his hand, and was pleased when the woman reached for it, grasping it tightly. “Now, we must be going.”

“It’s been great seeing you again.” Brad leaned in, impulsively kissing her cheek.

“Fuck...” Francis whispered his awe.

Mark Donovan’s mouth fell agape at such audacity.

Red placed a restraining hand on the other man’s polyester shirt front, putting himself between the woman and her want-to-be suitor.

“I think you need to join your party.” Red directed frostily.

Francis and Mark, took an involuntary, unobtrusive step back at the icy tone. Silas impeded Francis’ intended escape, slyly gripping the young man’s sleeve, holding him in place. 

“If I’m going down,” the guard murmured playfully, “you’re going with me.”

“I’m too young to die.” Francis pulled fanatically on his captured sleeve. “And far too pretty.” his voice held a hint of hysteria.

“Pretty stupid...” Silas corrected the misconception, holding firm. 

“I’ll see you later, Liz.” Brad clearly had not taken the warning seriously.

“No, I don’t think you will.” Red replied, stepping forward menacingly yet again, this time with more intent behind the gesture.

“Red, we really should be going.” Liz stressed feeling the tension emanating from Red Reddington. There was something singularly disconcerting about the man. “We’ll be late.”

“Elizabeth...” there was a definite hint of warning in the low voice. 

“Yeah, sure.” Brad smiled, giving a small wave. “We’ll catch up soon.”

Red followed Brad’s movements with his eyes, his face expressionless.

“What an idiot...” Silas declared sharply, also watching as the man joined his group. “Take a fucking hint, you twit.” 

“Now hold that temper, Red.” Francis asked respectfully. “Liz was just minding her own business and the asshole...”

“I am aware.” Red intoned quietly.

“Why don’t we get something to eat,” Mark suggested quickly, the tension unbearable.

“We already had dinner, dumbass.” Francis rolled his eyes. “Let’s go to the bar,” he suggested instead, “have a drink... relax.”

“Come buy me something sweet, cinnamon roll.” Lia tugged on Francis’ arm, she too having felt the dynamics of the situation, having a natural instinct on how to smooth over a difficult situation.

Red transferred the all too quiet gaze to Liz before shifting a lazy stare to Francis.

“She thought I was sweet...” Francis shrugged, “so she started calling me cina–”

“Go away.” Red replied darkly.

“Okie dokie...” Francis had no problem with that suggestion. The young man extracted himself from Silas’ forceful grip offering a comical, ‘I get to go...you have to stay’, expression.

“Pussy...” Silas called out after him, causing several of the ladies surrounding the gaming tables to glance over with a stern look which softened considerably when they saw who actually stated the crude remark.

Several actually smiled understandably at the handsome guard. 

“Who was he?” Red asked stonily, his attention fixed and direct.

“I just told you.” Liz blew out a cleansing breath as some of the tension lifted. She wrinkled her nose endearingly. “He’s harmless.” she waved the subject aside.

“Lizzy, you forgot your winnings, didn’t you?” Red nodded toward the appropriate vicinity.

“Oh my God!” the woman was off immediately, excitement on her face with Dembe close behind.

Red directed his attention to Silas the minute the woman was out of earshot.

“Not much on his record.” the bulky man murmured, scrolling the screen of his phone. “But then, his daddy is a prominent Attorney, so who knows what may have been expunged.”

“I don’t give a fuck who his daddy is.” Red grated. “I don’t like the million dollar smile and over played charm.”

“Jealousy becomes you...” Silas jibed, “but I didn’t like him either. He wasn’t exactly the brightest bulb in the package.” he shook his head at the boy’s stupidity. “Plus, he acted like a sleaze ball.”

“You keep your damn eyes on her, you understand me.” he snarled quietly as they caught up to the woman. He gestured to the other girls who were at the bar, laughing with Mark and Francis. 

“I don’t want him around anyone in our party.” The cold eyes had not lost that ‘something’ that distinguished Reddington from another man. “Keep him away... period.” 

“Yes, sir.” Silas replied seriously. 

Dembe returned the woman to Red’s side at which point, they joined the others in the bar.

Red’s mood improved gradually as the evening wore on, though not by much.

“Were you jealous?” Liz murmured quietly, having gathered the nerve to broach the subject when the others got up to dance.

“I was...” Red admitted freely. The emotion easier to express now to the woman. “I am...”

“Well, don’t be.” she asked more than told. “Besides the fact that I have no interest in Brad what-so-ever, for obvious reasons.” she looked at Red pointedly. “There was a reason I dumped him.”

Red listened intently. “Which was?”

“He’s a bore.” she shrugged carelessly. Red narrowed his eyes, obviously needing her to enlarge upon the statement.

“He was... I don’t know,” she sighed unevenly, searching for the correct wording, “he was just smug, egotistical. He came from money and thought that was a big enough selling point...” her lips twisted up into a smile, “to make up for his other shortcomings.”

“If he comes back around,” Red said, knowing very well the little bastard would come sniffing around again, “you let Silas handle him.”

Liz rolled her eyes, “I can handle him on my own, thank you.”

“Elizabeth...” Red practically snapped.

“I don’t know why you’re letting him bother you.” she tried easing his worry.

“I recall a little brunette becoming a little ‘bothered’ when confronted by an potential lover of mine.” Red suitably jogged her memory of their time in New York..., more specifically the slap Elizabeth delivered.

Liz straightened, her eyes narrowing a bit. “I did not get... ‘bothered’.”

Dembe half chuckled under his breath, pulling the lever on the slot machine at which he sat, and had now for some few minutes. He ignored Liz’s meaningful look completely.

Silas sipped his beer casually, offering a minute shake of his head at her blatant lie.

“Yes, you did,” Red corrected.

“Well, I was supposed to be playing a part.” she defended herself.

“Are you suggesting that you wouldn’t feel threatened by a past lover of mine,” Red leaned in, lowering his voice, “now with the change in our relationship.”

“I trust you.” she replied stoically.

“My trust in you,” he locked eyes with her, “has no bearing on my wanting to cause Brad extreme physical pain.”

Liz lips pursed slightly, before quivering as she tried to squelch her growing amusement. “He just said hello, Red.”

Red shook his head for such innocence. Silas balanced his chair on two legs, laughing silently.

“What are you laughing at, you goon.” she scowled at the man.

“Your naiveté is charming.” the man’s tone almost held a chastisement “That man wanted more than just to say hello, you gullible little thing.”

Liz sighed heavily, rolling her eyes at her guard. “You are so jaded.”

“He was planning to fuck you tonight and have breakfast in the morning.” Silas cut to the chase, shocking the woman.

“He was not!” she gasped.

Red blew out a controlling breath, drawing the woman’s attention back where it belonged. “Yes...” he corrected, “he was.” 

“Well, it’s not like it’s going to happen.” she scoffed openly.

“Damn right it won’t happen.” Red growled. “Don’t meet with him again, Elizabeth.”

“I wasn’t planning to.” she laughed merrily, hoping to improve Red’s mood, though it didn’t seem to help.

“Like you weren’t going to meet Tom.” Red’s jaw pulsed, another time coming to mind. 

“Shit...” Silas’ head dropped back at the Liz’s sharp intake of breath. Her smile fell away, her mood falling drastically. “Was there really a need for that?” he questioned setting up to the table, his eyes holding Red’s steadily.

While it was true, Liz had met with Tom after promising she wouldn’t... Silas saw no advantage to bringing up the subject at such a time. 

Red glared at the head guard, “Mind your own business.”

“I am minding my own god damned business.” Silas hissed under his breath, jabbing a finger at Liz. “Protecting her, is my business.”

“You did a fantastic job earlier.” Red snarled right back. “And she didn’t answer the damn question.”

“Stop hanging Tom over her fucking head.” Silas arose to his full height, having no intention of backing down in this instance. “And while you’re at it, stop being a major asshole.”

“Red’s right.” Liz whispered distractedly, just wanting the tension to stop this evening. She had hoped for such a good time tonight. “I did see Tom after I said I wouldn’t.” it seemed so long ago. “And how can Red not hold him over my head when he keeps interfering with our lives...” she hung her head, fiddling with the napkin in her lap.

Silas eyed Red angrily, his expression foreboding.

Red closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He hadn’t meant to upset her to this extent. And it was all because he could not control his fucking temper.

“Explain why you do not wish for her to see him.” Dembe’s soft voice eased Red’s anger a notch, his hand aloft on the slot machine crank.

“I don’t trust that little shit anymore than I do Tom.” Red blurted his contention. “He’s up to no good, Elizabeth.” he warned.

It hurt like hell for Lizzy to have checked with Silas for confirmation, but then... he had only himself to blame.

Red had hurt her with his veiled accusations, and damn well knew it.

“That prick was purposely pushing Red’s buttons tonight.” Silas explained in his own inimitable fashion. “Most likely with the intention to cause,” he waved a hand between them, “...this shit.” he sat back down, leaning his burly forearms on the table. 

“You two argue.” he pointed between couple, then to Liz. “You call a ‘friendly’ face... Brad consoles you over a few drinks, you wake up in a very compromising position.”

Liz scowled angrily, remembering that was almost the exact phrasing Brad had used when he had been caught cheating when they had dated.

“Elizabeth...” Red tried to find the words to apologize, “I shouldn’t have said–”

“No...” she held up a restraining hand, “it’s all right.”

“No, it isn’t.” he disagreed. “Tom was a rotten thing to have thrown in your face.” he had known it at the time he said it. “I could have handled it differently.”

She nodded quietly as she cleared her throat, accepting his apology. She hoped soon, things would be back the way they were. 

She looked up, smiling weakly before sliding closer to the man.

“There’s no need to be jealous, you know.” she leaned over, kissing him languidly.

Red looked down at the little face, understanding what she was attempting. She wanted to replace the last few minutes with what probably should have happened, instead of the hurt they had just both felt.

“Is that right?” Red’s deep voice settled in her core, electrifying her pleasantly.

Liz took a deep breath, the anxiety she had felt easing gradually as Red tried to find the lightness with her.

“It is.” she brushed her mouth against his slowly. “I am far too invested in someone else to pay Brandon...”

“Brad,” Red corrected.

“... Any attention.” she continued. “In fact, I’m hoping I can find someone else to keep me occupied while I’m here.” she reached out, adjusting his tie a little.

Red felt the anger dissipate by degrees at her veiled attempt to placate him.

“You wouldn’t happen to know anyone that’s available...” she scowled seriously at him, “would you?”

“Come here, baby.” She surprised him entirely by foregoing his intended ploy to cuddle her close, by moving sedately, sliding into his lap.

All the tension he was feeling disappeared as he now noted their present situation. His hand eased about the curve of her hip as he held her stationary.

“And how would you like to wile away the hours?” he asked, much preferring this version of events. She sighed her contentment, wiggling into a more comfortable position.

Red’s eyes darkened as her thigh moved softly over his flaccid bulge. He stilled her movements, centering her just where he needed her to be.

“Well?” he repeated the question softly.

“W-What?” she had lost her train of thought.

“How do you want me to keep you busy?” he whispered roughly in her ear. “Shall we go shopping? Or perhaps we could take a tour of the city?” an eventual smile played along his lips as the woman completely ignored every word he said.

“We could go see the white tigers?” Red nuzzled the length of her neckline.

“Can’t we just stay in bed and have sex?” she whined softly.

Dembe paused in pulling the handle on the slot machine he was playing. Silas, while admiring the blatant honesty, would always be Silas.

“Get a fucking room.” he disdained. 

“Or... we could do that.” Red smiled softly, gently kissing her jaw line, casting Silas an appreciative ‘thank you’ nod. 

“I’m perfectly happy with what we have Red.” Liz ignored their surroundings completely. “I don’t want or need anyone else.”

“You don’t know what that means to me.”

They had tried and succeeded in rewriting what could have been a terrible evening, to make it better for them both.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered softly in her ear. “Silas was right, I was a major asshole... don’t tell him I said that.” 

“It’s all right,” Silas shrugged nonchalantly, “I heard it.”

Liz shook her head, smiling gently at the exchange before kissing Red’s neck gently.

The matter forgiven, all but forgotten.


	16. Chapter 16

Days in Vegas do not start or end as any other city. It was hot and sweltering, but it was only nine o’clock in the morning. At first Liz had felt a little self conscious as she glanced down at her attire. 

Silas had assured her that no one would turn a head or blink an eye, but to walk through a ritzy hotel lobby in nothing more than a sheer net cover over her bikini clad form... gave her pause for thought. 

As she and Silas walked the short distance from the Private entrance, she noted that while she did receive some looks they were all pleasant enough, not to mention there were several other women scattered about who were dressed much more risqué than she. 

The cool interior of the elegant space inside was more than welcomed after the hot sun. She noticed Red off to her left, standing leisurely beside Mark, awaiting the arrival of a set of elevators. 

The man turned his head as she neared, his eyes sweeping her bikini clad form, lasciviously. 

Liz inhaled shakily as she watched him look her over, damning herself as she felt a rush of arousal traverse her body. 

Silas’ bemused expression told her he had picked up on the fact. He grasped her arm, breaking the spell, leading her away from the bad influence. 

She scowled up at the man, then grimaced when she realized, she had almost run into a large pillar directly in her path.

 _Good job, Liz. Face plant into a wall, because that’s sexy._

She glanced back at Red quickly, finding his eyes had dropped meaningfully... more specifically, to her ass. 

He lifted those eyes, the heat contained in them, making her blush return post haste. His intense perusal of her suddenly slipped into a dark scowl, his eyes shifting beyond her vicinity. 

Liz glanced over, finding Brad standing there giving her a once over which made her pretty face glower over with annoyance. 

She listed slightly from Silas’ soft hold, aligning herself within the visual path of Red Reddington once again. 

She smiled coyly back at the man, offering a flirty but almost negligible shimmy of her shapely bottom, pleased as hell to see Red’s attention focusing sharply back to where she needed it.

Mark laughed throatily, laying a hand on Red’s advancing form, casting a chastising glance at both Elizabeth and her guard. He waved Silas off, physically turning the older man back to the elevator which had opened as if on cue. 

“Fucking rabbits...” Silas grumbled as he opened the door, shoving her outside and out of sight of Red and more importantly, Brad. 

Liz took exception to the graphically stated observation. “What did you just–” 

“You got Red’s attention back. Leave it at that.” 

She frowned, “I beg your–” 

“His mind is on you, not on that dumbass.” Silas shooed her away from the door. “To go back inside right now is only asking for trouble.”

Liz calmed instantly. 

“Besides, Sugar Daddy has to work.” Silas waved a hand meaning, proceed forward.

“He is _not_ my Sugar Daddy.” Liz stalked off to a cabana which looked more than inviting, sitting her sunglasses down on the table. 

“He’s mine.” Silas flicked his fingers, shooing her to the water. “You’re not the only one that benefits from that hard earned money.” 

Liz sighed, shrugging her shoulders before letting the matter go. 

She could, and would, play with Red later. She would just consider the time until then, as foreplay. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Passing through the elegant corridor, Red loosened his tie, his mind still on the meeting they had just attended. 

He listened attentively to Mark expounding the virtues of several possible scenarios that had been discussed... though he was more than ready for a mental break. 

Pushing out the Private entrance to the pool, Red sighted Lizzy laying stretched out on a longue, her skin glistening under the warm sun. That tiny ass which had distracted him so easily earlier in the day... was right there on display. 

Taking a deep breath, he felt the tension begin to roll from his shoulders the closer he got to the woman. 

Running a hand down the length of her back, Red leaned, kissing her exposed nape before sitting in the chair beside her... now only half listening to Mark rattle on. 

Catching a waiter, he ordered a drink before zoning off into the soft sound of the lapping water and inhaling the sweet scent of Lizzy in the warm breeze.

Savoring his drink and the warm breeze, Red glanced at the woman beside him, noticing her normally lily white skin had turned a healthy bronze, though her shoulders admittedly, were slightly pink in color.

Seating himself beside the woman, he massaged the warmed sunscreen over her back as the woman sighed her contentment and lazily sipped her drink through a long straw which stuck up through the slats of her chair. 

Beckoned to come play with Francis, Lia and Amanda in the pool; Red watched the woman with a warm smile of affection and amusement. 

After their discussion last evening, they were both more secure in their relationship.

Their trust in one another was solid.

But that didn’t negate the fact that Red wanted to beat the hell out of _Brad_.

Red had seen that type of personality so often in life. Good old Brad was more interested in one upping the competition than Elizabeth herself. Nor did he care who was hurt in the interim.

Brad saw a challenge and wanted to defeat his opponent. He believed himself to be better than Red and would stop at nothing to prove it.

Red’s instincts were to beat the bastard to a pulp, leave him stripped naked in the middle of Hoover Dam, handcuffed to the railing.

Even now as he scanned the pool deck, he found the asshole in question staring longingly at Elizabeth from across the way. He watched the scene unfold, as Brad’s companion urgently attempted to get the fucker’s attention.

Evidently, Red’s reputation had proceeded him. He sensed he had been recognized even though the guy was now desperately pretending not to have done so.

Red could guess the direction of the conversation as recognition dawned on Brad’s face. At first the man’s jaw had dropped, the beady little eyes wide with awe as he jerked his head in Red’s direction.

For a split second there was confusion and a little fear. Red enjoyed that second immensely having held the man’s eyes steadily. But then the inevitable kicked in, a sly grin crossing Brad’s smug face.

Brad grinned, pulling the phone free from the gaudy shirt he had chosen.

Red did not have to be psychic to guess the direction the call would take. Thankfully however, he had the FBI on speed dial.

He punched in a button, waiting patiently, smiling politely across the way. For one brief second, Brad’s expression slipped. He could not understand why Red was not intimidated in the least by his tactics.

“Ressler?” Red began. “You’re about to get a call on my location. I’m at the Mirage.”

“Why am I not at the Mirage?” Ressler enquired instantly.

“Get a suit, come on down.” Red magnanimously offered. “Bring the lovely Agent Navabi... it’s on me... the pool is amazing.”

“You make my mouth water.” the younger man sighed heavily for his lot in life. “So what’s going on?” Ressler questioned.

“We have had the misfortune to run into someone from the past who wishes to make trouble,” Red stretched out his legs, getting more comfortable, “and possibly collect the substantial bounty on my head.”

“Well, who doesn’t want that?” Ressler quipped, closing the folder he had been working on. “I will alert the others to ignore any info coming out of Vegas for the time being.”

“That would be appreciated.” Red flicked an imaginary piece of lint of his slacks. 

“So should we be worried about this informant?”

“At no point did I say this man was intelligent.” Red smiled brightly at his opponent across the way. “Let me worry about him.”

“Yeah, don’t go killing him or anything... or at least don’t make more paperwork for me.” he sat up straighter at his desk. “Oh, hey. You think Liz would mind getting me a coffee cup from Treasure Island? I broke my girlfriends cup a couple days ago and...”

“She doesn’t know.” Red surmised.

“No...” Ressler confessed his sins, “I told her I took it to work with me.”

“Because you treasured it so much?” Red finished the scenario. “Donald, I thought you were the sole of discretion,” he teased, “I thought you never lied, being a Fed and all.”

“So it was black with a 3D skull on it.” Ressler advised. “And if she wants to pick me up something else as well, that would be great too... I gotta go. Navabi just got word of a sighting of your Blacklister.”

Red clicked the phone off just as Mark came back to the cabana, handing Red’s refreshed drink over before plopping down on the lounge beside the man. 

“Red, you want me to get rid of the problem?” Mark hooked his thumb to the one in question, before turning a more than intimidating stare to the ‘problem’ in question. 

Brad’s companion made a hasty retreat to the safety of the hotel. The man himself, shifted his stare and Red noticed he swallowed visibly.

“You still have the touch, Mark.” he was proud, having sensed Brad’s instinctive fear cross momentarily over the handsome face.

“Boy, he’s just cruising for a bruising, isn’t he?” Mark said, staring out over the pool.

Red sipped his drink, his attention caught. “Good old, Brad?”

Mark’s face pulled into a slight grimace as he motioned with his head. “...No.” he sighed heavily.

Red refocused his attention on Elizabeth instantly, sighing heavily as well. “I think he has a death wish. And I am the Reaper.” he stood, straightening his vest. “... Excuse me.”

“God, you’re so polite, I love that about you.” Mark saluted the man with his drink. “Cheers...”

Grabbing a bartenders attention, Red pointed behind the bar. “I need that.”

The bartender looked at him oddly, but handed over the requested item to the imposing man.

Francis stealthily crept up behind Lizzy, tentatively reaching out for her bottoms.

Red stood casually, tipping the large pitcher of ice water over the young man’s exposed head.

Francis shrieked his surprise, his body jerking with the sensation. “Shit!” he screeched loudly. “Cold!” He did a weird kind of dance, the small cup of ice water he had held, spilled all over the originally intended target.

“Francis, you little shit!” Liz hopped in place, rubbing her cold bottom briskly. She tried unsuccessfully to recapture her breath.

Francis had recovered sufficiently enough to deposit a handful of ice cubes down the back of her bikini. The woman whooped her shock, digging about for the offending objects.

Reaching into the area, Red grabbed the ice cubes that had been poured inside, lifting her bodily, easing her into the warm pool.

“Better?” He smiled down at her, a loud scream of annoyance gathering both of their attentions.

Silas and Dembe were carrying a frantic dissident to the water’s edge. They swung Francis back and forth, ignoring his protests and threats completely, before letting him fly.

And fly he did.

Red rolled his eyes when the boy instinctively stuck his arm out, looking very much like Superman in flight, before he disappeared into the water in a enormous splash.

After a few seconds, Francis broke the surface, sighing. “Ahh, warmth.” Wiping the water from his eyes, he caught Red staring out at him. “Dude, that was cold, in more ways than one.”

“Be glad I didn’t drop it down your trunks.” Red needled the boy. “God knows you don’t need anything stunting your... growth.”

“Oh! Burn!” Liz snorted, enjoying Francis’ slight flush of embarrassment to the fullest.

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Having enjoyed a late lunch and shopping, Red was enjoying the time with the woman too much to let it end so quickly. 

They walked the busy, bustling area, the man naturally gravitating to an open jewelry store display.

“Red...” Liz warned quietly, “don’t you even think about it.”

The man grasped her hand, pulling her along with him into the swanky innards of the store.

“I brought my stuff from home.” she protested, dragging her feet. 

“I just want to look.” Red muttered, gently insisting she follow. “Now, let me have some fun.” he hushed her protests. 

Walking hand in hand, she waited patiently as the two men perused the merchandise displayed. 

“Ask her opinion on something.” Red murmured to Francis, knowing the woman could not hear.

“Is this like the Miami Incident?” Francis had picked up on the ‘why’ of things.

Red nodded once. And the young man went into his stealth mode. 

“Lizzy, which one do you think Lia will like?” Francis asked, pointing between three beautiful diamond necklaces.

Liz stepped forward, looking over the case, instantly biting at her finger nail, deeply concentrating on the lovely gems, before offering her advice.

They moved on to another case, Red intently listening to the woman’s remarks. He folded his arms, leaning back against a convenient display case. He waited patiently to see which piece the woman would fall in love with.

The pleasant interlude was interrupted when the man looked up to find Christopher waltzing in the opened entrance, an important looking file in hand.

Red sighed, pushing away from his comfortable perch, crossing the needed space. He gently touched the woman’s shoulder, getting her attention.

“I’ll be just a second, sweetheart.” he motioned accordingly.

“Hmm?” Liz looked distractedly away from the showcase, glancing over her shoulder, seeing Chris approach them. “Oh, okay, I’ll be here.” she smiled, directing her attention back to the shiny baubles. “That butterfly there is pretty, Francis.” she pointed to the object. 

Red and Chris stepped off to a side room, discreetly disappearing into the darkened area.

“...Fancy meeting you here.” the voice was instantly recognizable. 

Liz exhaled an annoyed breath, before turning reluctantly about. “...Brad.”

She lay a restraining hand on Francis who she had felt tense at the other man’s arrival. She also waived off a rapidly approaching guard who had held back all afternoon, as was his way until something he perceived as ‘danger’ beckoned. 

She could handle this. Even as insistent as Brad was, she had absolutely no interest in the man. And didn’t think she’d have a problem verbalizing as much.

“I saw you,” the man smiled charmingly, “thought you might be interested in having that drink now.”

“Oh, I can’t, but thank you.” Liz begged off graciously.

“Well, how about dinner.” the man tried again, persistent if nothing else. “There’s a romantic little bistro up the way.”

Francis’ jaw tightened angrily, before turning his ire directly on the intruder. “Man, she’s engaged.” he warned icily. “...Back the fuck off.”

“I just asked her out to dinner.” Brad laughed inoffensively.

“A romantic dinner.” Francis corrected, remembering the exact wording used.

“What? Your old Ball and Chain afraid of a little competition?” It was innocuously joked. 

“If there was any competition to be had.” Francis scoffed openly. “You’re so out of his league, it’s pathetic.”

Liz rubbed at her forehead, embarrassed by the whole thing. “Brad, I’m flattered,” she began, “but I think it would be best if we didn’t–”

“Look, just have dinner with me.” Brad prodded insistently. “Take a chance.”

“No... thank you.” Liz refused, all nicety aside. “Now, we must be going.” she took Francis’ arm, walking across the show room.

Feeling the man gaining on them, Liz prepared to turn and do battle when in that instant... Red stepped from the back room.

She was glad to see that the man was going to be civilized about the whole matter, his expression benign for the moment. 

Red lifted his hand, taking her outstretched one as she got closer to him.

“Liz...” Brad demanded her attention.

Clenching her jaw angrily, Liz spun, stopping the man in his tracks.

“I said,” she bit out, “... _no_.”

Brad drew back, a little shocked by the forcefulness in her tone. His eyes drifted past her, sensing the problem.

“I get it.” he nodded knowingly. “I’ll talk to you later then.”

Francis stepped forward quickly and Liz could see the powerful fists clenching with rage, “Hey man, why don’t you go fuc–”

Red grasped Francis’ arm, stilling the young man. “Is there a problem here?”

“No problem,” Brad smiled disarmingly. “Just asked Liz for a quick drink... maybe a little dinner.”

“A fucking romantic dinner.” Francis corrected again, his anger barely contained. 

Was he purposely baiting Red a little, hoping the man might knock the asshole out? He knew Red’s capabilities, he just didn’t know how far he was willing to be pushed in this particular situation.

Red remained stoically passive. “Elizabeth, would you like to have dinner with your friend.”

Francis turned away, shaking his head furiously but Christopher offered a sedate shake of his own head signifying ‘let Red handle it in his own way’.

Liz smiled softly, sensing Red’s ploy.

He was pissed. Clear and simple. Though he was trying to hide it, she knew the set of those shoulders very well.

The man was the epitome of class in her book. Her affection for him swelled to new heights.

“No, I do not want to go.” she gripped his hand tighter.

“You have your answer.” Red turned the all too quiet eyes elsewhere.

“Maybe because she doesn’t have a choice.” the man countered recalling his several attempts to garner the FBI’s attention this very day.

Red remained moot on the subject knowing where all this was leading. 

“My denial has nothing to do with Red, in any fashion.” Liz replied sternly. “As a matter of fact, I’m finding you rather conceited and rude.” she narrowed her eyes at the intruder to her domain. “Do not approach me again.” she snapped quietly. “Is that clear enough for you?”

“I don’t want to have to point out again... that we are engaged.” Red kept his tone even, just barely.

“But I have to wonder,” Brad countered musingly, “if you will make it to the altar?” 

A certain type of rage filled Elizabeth herself at such an unforgivable slur. “Why you son of a–”

Red gripped her hand, gently stilling her outburst. He stepped once, putting himself between the woman and her antagonist. His eyes emptied of emotion.

“...Leave Elizabeth alone.” he gritted coldly.

Brad looked between the hostile eyes staring daggers at him. He sensed Elizabeth’s anger as well, before shrugging nonchalantly.

“Does she know who you are?” he questioned sotto voce before sauntering across the showroom. “I’ll see you later, Liz.” he called back over his shoulder, his smile a confident one.

Red was moving before he knew he had actually reacted but the woman’s hand held him back. He trailed after the son of a bitch with his eyes blazing hidden fury until Brad disappeared behind a large pillar.

“Let it go, Red.” Liz murmured softly. “He’s not worth worrying about.”

Red turned a glacial stare to Dembe and Silas who waited unobtrusively aside. Silas lifted a brow signifying ‘do we kill the bastard now?’

Red offered a jerky gesture in reply. Both men were clearly disappointed by the man’s decision. 

“Who’s the clueless idiot?” Chris asked the rhetorical question.

“Her old boyfriend.” Francis grated, sending Liz an accusatory glance.

“Let it go,” Red practically snapped before wrapping his arm around Liz’s waist, pulling her close to his side.

She smiled warmly at the touch, moving into it more than willingly.

Red took a deep breath, trying to control the urge to go after the fucker and do irreparable harm. He felt his rage easing with Liz’s calming presence, but it didn’t quell it completely. 

He was trying so hard to not resort to his usual tactics, knowing Elizabeth would not appreciate it, especially since she would consider it her fault. The task almost impossible, however.

In fact, he hadn’t anticipated that it would bother him to this extent.

Lizzy was his. And to not fight for what belonged to him... was a very foreign concept in Red Reddington’s world.

He couldn’t help but ask himself if there was a small part of her wondering why he hadn’t. Did she think he was a coward for not strangling the asshole like he wanted to? Or was she proud of him for keeping his cool?

To outward appearances, she had let the matter go. Had moved on from the exchange and was having fun.

So why was Red still stewing?

She tapped the glass repeatedly at one point until Francis gave in and gestured for assistance. She waited patiently in the interim, all the while wondering over Red’s quietness.

“Oh, look!” she gasped, pointing to a delicate necklace and earring set in diamond and amethyst. “It’s the color of my dress.” she traced her finger over the glass, looking at the pretty display.

Red waved a man over, pointing to the set.

“Red.” she hissed quietly. “I didn’t say buy it! I said–”

He cupped her face gently, working his mouth softly against hers, feeling the tension easing gradually from his shoulders. She sighed happily against his mouth, for a few moments before sighing in defeat.

“You’re impossible,” she shook her head slightly, “what am I going to do with you?”

“Are you open to suggestions?” Red asked instantly.

Dembe stepped forward, completing the transaction.

As they walked through the hotel, she realized that Red had said very little since the incident with Brad.

Was he pissed off at her? And if so, what the hell for! She hadn’t done anything. She had been minding her own business when Brad invaded her space.

They came to the hall leading to the outside area where the car was waiting.

Red had been upset for some few moments. He had felt better after purchasing the small trinket for the woman but his anger had returned almost immediately thereafter. He hesitated, finding a safe object on which to vent his frustration.

Suddenly turning on the head guard who had walked quietly beside him the entire time, Red snapped. “Where the hell were you?”

“Shut up, Red.” Liz whipped around, her own anger surfacing. “I waved him off because I could handle it! You big jerk!”

“I didn’t ask what you were doing.” Red snapped right back. “I asked what the hell h–”

“I can take care of Brad myself!” she gritted. “I don’t need him to do it for me!”

“That’s his job!” Red jabbed a finger towards the conspicuously silent guard. “He’s supposed to protect you!”

“You mean, protect your property!” she bitched before turning on her heel, marching down the long corridor, continuing the trek to the car.

Silas watched her go, before slowly walking after her. He turned a few steps into the effort, glancing back at Red.

“You’re kind of cute when you’re mad.” Silas grinned at his own wit.

“Fuck off, Silas.” Red spat, gesturing for the man to ‘go’. “Do your job, dammit.”

“Aye, aye, Captain.” Silas saluted, resuming his trek. 

Red dropped his head, blowing out his vexation before lifting his eyes, finding Dembe and Francis waiting.

“I don’t want to hear it.” he grunted irritably. 

Silas trotted after the vexed woman, chuckling as he neared.

“Slow down there, firecracker.” he reached, snagging her arm, ensuring she obey.

“I can’t believe he spoke to you in that manner!” she hissed. “Besides, like I need you to–”

“He knows you don’t need me to ward off that piss ant.” Silas effectively silenced the pissed woman. “Technically, I should have ushered the moron to the door and none of this would have happened.” he was quick to fill in. “But just like Red, I know you can handle that dumbass.”

“He’s pissed off at us for–”

“Red’s not pissed off at you or even me.” Silas corrected.

“He yelled at you for nothing and–”

Silas sighed heavily, guiding her to a nearby hallway away from prying ears and eyes. 

“Now, I want you to listen to me.” He held her fiery eyes. “There are two totally different issues going on here and you’re not going to understand it unless someone just maps it out for you.”

“I’m not stupid, you know!” she hissed.

“I know you’re not. But you know, it didn’t fully occur to me until early this morning what’s going on.”

“What are you babbling about?”

“Just be quiet for a second and I’ll tell you.” Silas snapped. “First and foremost, Red was not yelling at me. He was venting in a safe manner.”

Liz tilted her head questioningly. The man shifted his bulk into a more comfortable position.

“Honey, what just happened in there went against everything Red Reddington is.” he explained as best he could under the circumstances. “It was either he blew up at me, knowing full well I understood that it wasn’t personal... or do what his instincts were screaming at him to do.”

Liz stepped in closer, listening intently now.

“He’s agitated because he went against his natural tendency to fight for his property,” he repeated her words back at her, “but instead, he did what he thought you would appreciate and that was to keep his cool.” 

Liz eyed her guard warily, but stayed silent.

“The idiot has probably got it in his head that you think he’s a coward for not fighting for you.” the man laughed at such a notion. 

“I don’t think that at all!” she stated vehemently.

“I didn’t say you did.” Silas reprimanded. “Or that it made sense that Red Reddington would think something so stupid.”

“So besides him believing that,” she slowly worked out the problem in her head, “he’s also worried how I’ll react when he finally does blow his top?” she questioned.

“Yes, he is worried about that.” Silas confirmed. “But you and I both know, Red will handle Brad at some point.” he warned, just as a precaution.

She had to admit, she had expected Red to punch the man back at the jewelry store.

“Especially since the little fucker called the FBI and reported a sighting on Red.”

“He what!” she gasped.

“Red has already taken care of it.” Silas assured. “But you should know, Red will do something, at some point. So get ready for it.” 

“So I should be...” she searched for the proper wording, “supportive?”

“I can’t tell you how to feel about that.” Silas shook his head. “Your morals are different than ours.”

Liz had to admit that she believed a different set of rules applied most times than she had witnessed with her current associates. Rule of law had been drilled into her for so many years now, that the lines were beginning to blur.

It felt wrong to support Red in this matter when she knew it was so easily handled in a different fashion.

But on the other hand, she had to wonder, when did she have to take a step back and allow Red to handle this his way?

“I told Red I wasn’t interested in Brad.” she confided. “I thought he believed me...”

“I’m not saying he didn’t believe you.” Silas was quick to reassure the woman.

“Then what’s going on?” she was so confused. “I mean, besides him wanting to beat the hell out of Brad.” 

“This isn’t about Brad so much,” Silas shook his head woefully, “but Tom.”

The woman’s frown deepened, having absolutely no idea how the two even connected.

“When he threw Tom in your face last night...” Silas reminded, “he was subconsciously worrying about you taking off with Tom... not Brad.” 

“What?” she whispered her disbelief.

“Brad is just a convenient excuse.” Silas spread his hands expressively. “Red has been living a life of nothing but disappointment... right now, he’s desperately trying to find his place in your world and evidently he hasn’t found it yet.” It seemed simple enough to the man. “The foundation is shaky and he can’t find his footing.” 

“He’s waiting for me to leave him.” she surmised quietly.

Silas nodded sharply. “So it would seem.”

“Have I done something to...” she shrugged.

“It’s not you. It’s just the way guys think, honey.” Silas opened the door, ushering her out when the car pulled up. “He hasn’t been able to make claim to you in any of the ways universally understood by the male species, loathsome creatures that we are... and it’s bothering the shit out of him.” 

“What do you mean? What ways?” she questioned, ready to help Red in anyway possible to assure he be more confident of their relationship.

Red stepped through the door, stalking towards the pair, his face masked carefully.

“ _Dammit!_ ” the woman was more than vexed for the interruption, her expression saying as much.

Silas laughed throatily before opening the back door, waving her gallantly inside.

“Talk to him... ” The man suggested quietly, assisting the woman as she took her seat.

They drove the short distance to the Villa in complete silence. Red snapped orders to those assembled before following the woman into the front room, then stalked his way to the bar. 

Liz watched him for a long moment, silently wondering how to start the dialogue needed.

“I don’t think you’re a coward.” she stated quietly, stilling the man’s hand directly before his glass reached his lips. “I understand what you did...” she continued quickly, “and that you did it for me.”

Red blinked, a little shocked by her insight, truth told.

“What you did, or didn’t do...it goes against your nature,” she turned, walking the short path around the divan, “and I don’t...” she hesitated, absently running her finger along the edge of a throw pillow.

“You don’t, what?” Red questioned quietly.

“I don’t want you to do that.” she blurted out. “If you start second guessing everything you do, because of me, it can lead to a choice between life or death.”

Red scoffed disgustedly, “Brad isn’t–”

“I don’t mean Brad.” she scolded. “I don’t want you hesitating to do what you feel is best and possibly getting yourself killed because you think... differently now.” she looked up at him, “I know you did it for me.”

“I did.” he admitted. “Are you implying you would have rather I beat the hell out of him?”

“Is that what you wanted to do?”

“... Yes.”

“And because you didn’t, we got into an argument.”

“I wasn’t angry with you.”

“The point is, I thought you were.” she reminded. “Which again, led us to a misunderstanding.”

“Who’s to say we wouldn’t have fought if I had done as I wanted.” Red countered.

“At least in that scenario, you’re actually standing up for a cause.” she could see that much. “Fighting over some meaningless idiot is exactly what he wants us to do.”

Red couldn’t argue the point. It was the second time Brad had purposefully caused waves with the intention of driving a wedge.

“Plus you got angry with my guard, after I explicitly told him to not involve himself.” she practically pleaded her cause. “Negating my order to stand down.”

Red had told her repeatedly that Silas was to do as she directed, and he came in, in one fail swoop, erasing what he had essentially proclaimed. He vented his anger on the wrong people.

He sighed, nodding slowly. “I did,” he readily admitted again. “I apologize.” he pushed the drink aside, slowly. “I will apologize to Silas as well.”

She turned, seeking solace elsewhere, looking out the French doors, watching the guards make their rounds. “What do I have to do to convince you that I’m not interested in Brad.”

“I know you aren’t interested.” he assured.

“Then why...” she hesitated, unsure how to ask the question. 

“I told you...” he walked up behind her, keeping a little distance, “I’m very territorial. It’s a trait that I am not proud of at times.”

For the second time that day, her heart filled with affection for the man behind her. He may be territorial and even possessive at times but that was just part of the whole.

“And watching him openly undressing you... pisses me the hell off.”

“I don’t care what he does.” she scowled.

“I do,” Red murmured quietly behind her.

“Because I belong to you.” she finished for him. “In your world.”

“No, he’s disrespectful to you. And that is something that I will simply not allow.”

And a little more than disturbing, Red thought to himself. Men who didn’t take ‘No’ for an answer were dangerous in his world.

“If it makes you feel any better...” she quirked her head slightly to one side, “I kind of wanted you to hit him... oh, who the hell am I kidding? I wanted you to knock him on his ass.”

Red smiled shortly stepping closer, looking to her profile. “You did, huh?”

She sighed, nodding a little. “He’s so fucking annoying.”

“Then you understand that I may not be able to control myself at some point.” he questioned. “And that my actions are in no way a reflection of my feelings and respect for you.”

She looked up at the man, a slow smile tugging at her lips. She guessed if one of his ex’s came sniffing around... she would be pretty pissed off herself.

“I will not lie to you, Lizzy. He can only push me so far before I react.” he stepped in further as she stepped back. “I have a reputation to uphold granted, but when it comes to you... it’s personal.”

She smiled softly, looking up at the man, “This little territorial thing you’ve got going on is even more hot than I originally thought.” she reached, stroking his collar. “Not that you have to prove your point by breaking him in half.”

He glanced down, watching her hand trail flirtatiously over his chest. Leaning his arm into the wall beside her, he effectively blocked any exit, not that she seemed to be wanting to go anywhere. 

“I had something a little more violent in mind, but whatever...” The man dropped his mouth against her neckline, suckling on her pulse point.

“Are you marking your ‘territory’?” she leaned into his administrations.

“That is in the very near future.” he promised himself more than the woman. “I am well within my rights to beat the fuck out of him.” 

“So I should consider myself ‘spoken for’?” she sighed, holding him to his pastime.

“Most definitely.” he muttered distractedly. “Yes, you are.”

She found, she wasn’t really going to argue that statement. 

“You do what you need to, Red.” her eyes gentle and for the man alone. “I don’t like being at odds with you over something so trivial.”

“I don’t either.” he murmured, unwilling to break the quiet solitude they had found. “You’re too quiet.”

“I was thinking about Tom.” she blurted, feeling the man stiffen. “You don’t have to worry about him.” Liz lifted her gaze to the carefully controlled features. “I know it’s just words but...”

“I shouldn’t have said what I did.” Red shook his head for his own folly. “It was–”

“Warranted,” she interrupted. “I acted impulsively and really disrespected myself.” she admitted. “I didn’t think about it until a couple weeks ago, how unhealthy and sick that relationship was.” she was still troubled by her impulsive actions. “I needed to step away from that but...”

“He was comfortable.” Red supplied the reason.

“But he wasn’t.” Liz disagreed. “I thought I knew him... you know?”

“I know...” Red hated that she had felt that betrayal.

“I hadn’t let it settle in that the man I knew didn’t exist and never had.” she grimaced at the thought now. “I lived with a stranger for two years... then after he...” she shivered at the thought of the violence that had erupted between them.

Red absently massaged her back, comforting her...allowing her the time to gather her thoughts.

“I slept with him...” she felt sick by the realization. “What was wrong with me?”

“Tom was a master manipulator.” Red nuzzled her forehead lovingly. “Even after everything that happened, it was hard to erase the good memories you had of the man.”

The people who handled Tom were almost Machiavellian in nature. There were times when Red even understood the desperation the young man must have felt. Caught between a rock and a hard place.

“You can’t just shut off your emotions, Lizzy.” that much he knew.

“I haven’t shut off my emotions.” she hoped he would understand. “I’ve learned to look at the situation from a distance. I know now not everything is black and white.” she stopped for a breath.

“But I need you to know, that with this needed separation from him... I understand how damaging the situation was.” she freely admitted. “And it will not happen again. I can’t let it happen...” 

One part of the man sensed that she was trying to soothe the small rift between them in her own way. He was also grateful for that element.

He was glad to note however, that she was seriously considering her own happiness and peace of mind, which was very important.

He could see her personal growth, both emotionally and physically.

Knowing that Tom had a ice cubes chance in hell of swaying Lizzy to do anything felt amazing. He was so fucking proud of her right now... words failed him.

He never thought he’d see the day...

“I know what I said doesn’t magically fix anything,” she began, “and we’ll need to communicate more about such things...”

“But it’s a start.” he said, resting his forehead to hers. 


	17. Love Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this is a love scene.

Having experienced a wonderful day sight-seeing, playing slots and shopping... Red wished his contemporaries a good night before retiring to their room.

Listening to the slightly off-key singing as Lizzy sang in the shower, Red was suddenly flooded with a sense of contentment when he realized, it had become of their routine. 

He chuckled softly as Lizzy hit a high note... pretty well actually. She must have grown accustomed to the acoustics available to her.

Thinking back over the past two weeks the man was suddenly amazed. It seemed so much had happened in their relationship in such a short amount of time. 

An easy camaraderie had been established which allowed Reddington to truly relax and enjoy his surroundings. 

He had felt that all day. 

He entered the bath offering a brief glance to its sole occupant who ignored his arrival completely, too wrapped up in her nightly ritual to give a mere male a second thought. 

He stripped, climbing in the shower, inhaling the intoxicating scent of the female essence. Body lotions abounded on every surface available; shampoos, conditioners, scented soaps... the works. 

Liz watched the hazy movements of the man behind the opaque shower wall. She had noted the well built physique discreetly as Red had entered the enclosure, her eyes taking in the well rounded derriere. 

Red was totally oblivious to the fact. 

Shuffling a few objects on the shelves, he absently read the labels, searching for his own brand. He chuckled when he found them pushed far back among the other assorted sundries. 

He breathed in the soft feminine perfume surrounding him, the tensions of the day melting away. 

Red glanced down at his penis. It had arisen to half mast, he chastised it with a look.

His need to mount the woman and fill her with his warmth became overpowering to the extreme at times. He was slowly learning to curb such tendencies, but there was a part of him that wondered why he should. 

He wanted that intimacy. The exclusivity. 

While the Alpha side of the man needed to mark her as his own; the male side wanted to see the evidence of their union fresh inside the woman’s body.

Everyone had their fantasies, even Red Reddington. 

Quickly washing off the day, he shut down the shower... toweling himself dry. He hung his towel, crossing to grab the necessities, stepping into the silk boxers as an afterthought. 

Rounding the opened doorway he pulled up short. 

Lizzy lay casually back against the pillows, book in hand...completely naked...sans clothing...raw...in the buff...

_This was new..._

“I feel a bit overdressed.” he gestured to his boxers, his face placid. 

“So, take them off.” Liz replied, absently sitting her book aside. Turning her attention to the man, she watched his boxers slide down those amazing thighs until she heard the soft rustle of them hit the floor. 

Her eyes raked the man’s form appreciatively. 

Liz tossed back the blankets, her eyes issuing a warm invitation, pleased when the man didn’t hesitate in the slightest to join her.   
  
Climbing under the sheet, Red sighed, loving the freedom his nakedness afforded him. 

Laying against him, Liz felt the butterflies in her tummy flutter about. The man’s soft fuzz on his chest rubbed against her quickly swelling breasts. The smattering of hair on his stocky thighs fascinated her no end. Her knee deliberately brushed against the head of his well hung penis.

She felt a tightening between her legs, her breasts tingling in response to the overpowering masculinity of her lover. 

Liz twirled her finger through his light chest hair, trailing a leisurely path to his stomach with a well tapered nail. 

Stroking his arm, Liz felt the muscles bunch under her touch. She gently moved her hand over, threading her fingers casually through the abundant blonde hair, teasingly circling his nipple.

She traced the flat dark skin, rolling the small peak, smiling her pleasure when it became taut under her administrations. 

So, Red Reddington enjoyed it when someone played with his nipples. How enlightening. She smiled sweetly at the man. 

Red lay silently, watching her explore his form. He had explored just about every inch of her and had a pretty damn good idea what made her tick but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t keep searching for new little hidden treasures with which to play. 

He could not get his fill of touching the perfection of Lizzy’s form. Often, he touched her simply because he could.

Chauvinistic or not, Lizzy was so tiny in comparison to him, so feminine, it turned him the fuck on. 

Their passionate couplings had been more primal, hot and dirty of late, which was like living out his more baser instincts. There were moments of concern when Red thought perhaps, he was being too rough with her, but the woman’s raspy moans of pleasure, flushed cheeks and blown pupils had erased any doubts or recriminations.   
  
Liz was usually a very vocal lover but the intensity of their more recent lovemaking sessions had amplified tremendously. Red could not have been more gratified by the fact. 

“You can touch me, Lizzy.” he encouraged quietly. 

She lifted intrigued eyes.

“...Touch me.” he bid. 

She arose to her knees, sitting beside him, wrapping her fingers around him, testing his weight and girth. She played with the extra skin, experimenting with its movement and texture. 

Red drew in a breath, relaxing his head into the pillow as her warm, slim fingers encompassed his flesh. 

“Does this feel good?” she asked hesitantly, searching out his features. 

“Yes.” he rasped hoarsely. 

She stroked his shaft diligently, moving the skin up and down, revealing his cock head to her view before it was covered again with the foreskin. She watched the movement of her hand hypnotically until Red was semi-erect. 

She smiled softly, enjoying the man’s reaction to her touch. “I like touching you.”

“I’d say the feeling is more than fucking mutual.” he muttered silkily. 

She traced his flesh, alternating her touch from soft to insistent, at first hesitatingly and then with more confidence. 

The woman was always contradicting herself. But it didn’t seem to matter to his dick as it grew in her hand. Stroking his shaft, she rimmed his head, cupping the sensitive area under her palm, keeping no set pattern. 

_The little cock tease._

“That feels really good, baby.” He whispered, closing his eyes to the reality. 

His cock throbbed wondrously in her small hand. His eyes deepened considerably as the tip of that tiny tongue flicked out about the full lips. 

He had often wondered what her mouth would feel like.

The woman had caught those red lips between startling white teeth. He sensed the turn of her thoughts, hoping beyond hope that they were on the same level of communication. 

Even if not, even if she didn’t do anything, that visual alone about made his balls spasm. 

But if she did... it would be the first time those beautiful lips would be wrapped around his cock. 

An event he fantasized about... _often._

Lizzy’s cheek brushed lovingly against his length. She found his clean fresh aroma arousing. She knew that scent, she found comfort in it. And she wanted more of it...

Turning her head slightly, the woman blew out a slow, controlled breath. Red’s fingers twitched at his side as her chin inadvertently brushed his glans. 

Unconsciously holding his breath, he watched that sweet pouty mouth part subtly, her hot breath fanning tantalizingly over his more than sensitive skin. 

He watched avidly as her tongue flicked out, tasting his head teasingly. He groaned softly as the little pink muscle flickered timidly over his taut skin. 

Touching him with more pronounced pressure, Lizzy rubbed the course surface against his glans, getting the feel of him, before fully capturing his bulging crown between her luscious lips. 

“ _Shit_..” Red gasped shakily, clutching the sheets tightly in his hands, to stop himself from grasping at her hair. 

Having been on the receiving end of blowjobs a few times in his life, a universal rule was to not touch a woman’s head unless given express permission. Or they would invariably stop all movement. 

His stomach flipped pleasantly as her eyes fluttered open, staring straight up at him. 

Red watched the very stimulating sight of her voluptuous mouth sliding in an agonizingly slow pace, down over the bulging flesh fully encasing his cock head. 

“Son of a _bitch_...” he murmured tightly as the woman’s tongue suckled him gently. 

Liz eased her way down the engorged flesh, pressing the thick crown against the roof of her mouth. Flattening her tongue along the underside of his penis, she hummed melodiously at the first taste of him. 

She felt a powerful sense of accomplishment as the man’s mouth parted sensually, his dark eyes remained steadily fixed on her face. 

She moaned softly as the large muscle involuntarily contracted, followed by the subtle heady mix of earthy musk and salt. Suckling gently, she tasted the warm pre-cum, memorizing the elixir that was all Red. 

Liz bobbed her mouth on the straining organ, rolling her tongue over the bulging flesh. She listened intently to what the man did and did not respond to. 

She sensed Red was allowing her to take control. Having watched his fingers occasionally gripping the sheet from time to time told her that the man was holding himself in tight check. 

She absolutely loathed when guys would grab her head, trying to control her movements. In her mind, it signified that she was not pleasing them in some manner. So she truly appreciated _Red’s_ control, allowing her to feel her way, to adapt to his size. 

That infamous control slipped a notch , the man’s hand lifting of its own volition, halting mid-stride as it almost touched the shiny crown of the dark head. He curled his fingers into a tight fist willing himself back under restraint. 

Liz caught the tentative hand, encouraging his touch. 

Red groaned brokenly, “Oh, fuck...” he whispered hoarsely, very much enjoying the visual presented.

Softly curling his fingers into the dark strands, he brushed aside the bouncy locks blocking his view.   
  
Completely enraptured by the sight of the woman’s pink lips stretched around his thickened shaft, the man’s steady breathing became labored as the two moved in a steady rhythm. 

He knew the time was nearing to put a halt to her pursuit, but at present he just did not have the will power. 

“Okay, baby...” he offered a feeble protest. “We should stop.” 

The sight of the little extra skin he had, meeting with her swollen lips and the titillating sensation of her hair brushing his thighs and groin, had him quietly cursing his lot in life. 

“Really, baby.” the man tried for more emphasis. “Maybe it’s time to...” 

Threading his fingers through the thick strands of hair, Red cupped her breast, drawing a long moan from the woman as his crown settled against the back of her mouth. The slight suction and the vibration tickled along his cock head and shaft deliciously, snapping any restraint he had left. 

“Stop...” he whispered his growing agony. Thumbing her chin, he broke the amazing suction as quickly as humanly possible. 

She sat up slowly, still unsure as to what exactly had happened. She tried to keep her perspective but secretively she was a little hurt by his actions. 

“Did I do something wrong?” she asked anxiously, absently crawling, straddling the man’s hips.

“I was about to come down your damn throat... “ he panted shakily, “so no, you didn’t do a fucking thing wrong.”

Pushing a hand between their bodies, he cupped her mound possessively, “I want to be _here_ ,” he pet the wet hole with his thick finger, “when I come.” 

Liz shivered slightly at his roughened voice and manner. Pushing back, she purposely teased the erection straining against her backside. 

Red’s eyes darkened as his cock head slid along her slit. His jaw clenched as the woman lifted, catching the throbbing crown with her body. The tip just easing into her drenched center. 

“Dammit!” he snapped, quickly rolling the woman to her back. Gaining control of the situation once more. 

Shoving her legs apart, he settled himself commandingly between her thighs. 

“You’re playing a very dangerous game here, Elizabeth.” he growled his frustration, pushing his groin against hers as he reached for the condoms in the side table. “You’re pushing me beyond...” 

Liz reached out, stopping his quest for what denied their intimacy. 

“...No.” Her eyes beckoned him. 

“What the hell are you doing?” he gritted painfully, needing to be with her so badly, he ached. 

“I want to feel _you_.” she looked up at him, her voice shaking slightly. 

Red’s body trembled at the implication. “Are you telling me,” he looked at her almost sternly, his hand having withdrawn from the drawer and its contents, “you don’t want–”

“Not tonight, okay...” she pleaded softly. “Please, I need to feel _you_.” 

He pushed his thigh against hers, opening her legs wider as he adjusted his stance. Steadying himself on one arm, he stroked his warm fingers against her sex. 

“God, baby, I know...” he groaned piteously. “I want that as well, so much.” he dropped his head. 

Liz shifted her hips, his shaft naturally falling where she wanted it most. He slid forward slightly, the temptation too great. He teased her swollen labia, before pulling away almost angrily, swearing under his breath. 

“Sweetheart, we haven’t discussed this.” the man reminded tightly. 

“We’re discussing it now.” she reminded peevishly. 

“This isn’t really a good time for me.” he reminded waspishly. He grasped the bedding, holding back on giving into his need. He looked into that little face, feeling himself cave by degrees. 

“Yes, agreed.” he was going to try diplomacy if it killed him. “We’re both wanting more than anything to go bareback.” he gritted roughly.

Liz reached between them, wrapping her small fingers around the thick girth, setting his crown at her opening. Dragging the smooth skin across the area, she melded the thick head in her heat. The stiffness of his erection made her body flutter about the bulbous head, which tried to grasp and pull him in. 

“Baby, you’re ovulating..” he tried reasoning, suckling on her sweet neck. “And don’t even think of telling me to pull out, because I won’t.” he wouldn’t lie. 

He pushed against her a little, feeling her tight little hole fluttering already. “I’ll fill you so fucking full...” he growled at the thought.

He could not prevent his large fingers sliding into her body as he slowly pumped them, testing her arousal. 

Red grunted deep in his throat, finding the woman more than ready for him. Sliding his fingers free, he circled her small nipples, wetting them before suckling away the intoxicating taste of Lizzy. 

“We’re covered.” she pointed to her table, showing him a depressed spermicide plunger. “I got that spermicide stuff.” she held his eyes imploringly. “I did it while you were in the shower.” she explained hastily. “I want this... with you.”

Red felt his heartbeat quicken in anticipation. This had not been spontaneous. She had planned for it to happen. 

Elizabeth wanted this just as much as he did. 

“I have not done this since my ex-wife.” he confessed. “Do you understand what it means to me, if we do... proceed?” he asked her seriously. 

“Yes,” she replied shyly. “You’ll be sharing something with me, you don’t anyone else.” 

“And what does that mean to _you_?” grasping his cock in his hand, he brushed the mushroomed crown along her damp curls hoping it wasn’t to influence her decision in anyway. 

“It’s a commitment, to you.” she answered quickly, moving up into his touch. “And you, to me.” 

“And you want that... with me?” he pushed along her swollen sex, groaning. His slit warm with pre-cum, massaging her clit further as their arousal mixed together. 

“Do you want it with me?” She lifted hopeful eyes. 

“Damn right I do.” Red lowered his mouth, kissing the woman fiercely. “God knows I do.” 

Even though she was thrilled to share this with Red, she was nervous as hell. His large shaft stroked her, heightening her arousal, her body trembling with growing excitement. 

They were really going to do this. 

“Are you all right?” His deep voice full of concern and lust made her fingers shake. 

“God, Red,” Her hand trembled as she placed it on his shoulder, “ I’m so nervous.” 

He smiled softly, gently nuzzling her nose. “You have done this before.” 

“ _Not_... exactly,” she winced. “...No.” 

Red slowed slightly, the confession giving him pause for thought. “You’ve never...”

“No,” she dropped her eyes embarrassed slightly, a mild trepidation overtaking her. She hoped Red would not change his mind.

And they said dreams didn’t come true.

The thought that he would be the first to intentionally ride her bareback and fill her with his cum, made his dick throb with anticipation. 

“Are you sure you want this?” the question devastated the man, but it had to be asked. “There is no rush, Lizzy.” he forced himself to say as much. 

“I know... I know.” she was quick to respond. “I’m nervous... excited.” she admitted. “I want this, Red.” she reassured. “I want to share this with you, and only you.” 

Red’s heart hammered in his chest as he pushed at her wet core. 

“If you change your mind...” he finished the statement in his head... _I’ll fucking die of a fucking heart attack right here on the fucking crisp white sheets._

“I won’t,” she promised shakily, urging him to nudge forward. She held her breath as his warm thick head pushed past her tight opening, popping through with effort. 

“Oh, _Red_...” the woman moaned sweetly, heightening the man’s pleasure two-fold. 

“Fuck...” Red gasped, having forgotten how good this could feel. Especially as her downy thatch of hair rubbed along his length. 

It was as if he had waited his whole life for this moment. 

“Tell me we’re good here.” he pleaded softly, very much wishing to continue the journey he had begun. 

Liz moaned breathlessly as she felt the exquisite stretch of his large bare crown breaching her. She clutched his arms, curling her fingers tightly into the bulging muscles. 

“ _God, please answer me_...” He growled through gritted teeth, pulling back, feeling the heavy drag as she clenched hard around him, trying to make him stay.

“ _Please_ don’t stop.” she whimpered softly. He pushed back against her hot, moist cradle in response. 

She couldn’t help but feel delighted by the man’s reaction. Red had savored their lovemaking from the very beginning of their relationship.

But tonight was different. This time, she was just as concentrated as he. She had never felt anything so wonderful... so breathtaking. 

She’d never felt anything like _him_ before. His shaft was massaging her in ways she didn’t think were possible. He was so thick, filling her, stretching her like no one else had. His heat... she hadn’t realized how hot a man could be. He felt amazing.

He was also inside her body with no barriers what-so-ever between them. 

“ _Oh... oh..._ ” She tensed, her muscles locking around his shaft as an orgasm ripped through her unexpectedly.

Red snarled softly as Elizabeth trembled hard beneath him seconds before a hot gush of fluid surround his erection. 

He held himself still, his chest moving in deep, irregular breaths. He meticulously watched his lover enjoy just a taste of what he was capable of giving her. 

“I take it that was good for you?” he rasped. 

She nodded jerkily, caressing his torso languidly. 

He couldn’t blame her for coming as fast as she did. From the minute he had pushed inside, she felt even more amazing then he had imagined. He was truly surprised he hadn’t blown his own load as yet and he wasn’t even half way inside her.

Bracing on his arms, he waited for her to relax before pushing in again, bumping her already sensitized clit. In response, her core rolled around him in a wave. 

“God, Lizzy...” he slid in further, pushing at her tight walls, “I have never felt anything so wonderful in my entire life.” 

“Re...” she broke off, a deep throated moan over taking her. She had never come that quick from straight penetration and certainly not without her fingers helping. He was stroking her so expertly, she felt her arousal growing before she knew it. 

He knew this was going to be memorable, but she was even more responsive than he dreamed she’d be. Her obvious enjoyment made his all the more potent, sending a warmth spreading through his body.

When he did come, it was going to feel fucking phenomenal. He had to admit, the male in him was rejoicing at the thought of coming freely inside her. He had missed the sensation and was anticipating a spectacular release. 

Dipping his head, he tongued her nipple into a hard peak, his bare shaft sliding further inside the molten cavern. 

“This is where I want to be.” his voice deepened as he felt her spreading for him. “I have needed this from the moment I first laid eyes on you.” 

“You couldn’t have known...” She broke off, gasping when he slid his entire length inside her. “Oh, God...” He was so thick. The ridges of his shaft dragged along her slick walls, making her pussy quiver in a fluttering wave.

“I knew,” he murmured contentedly withdrawing slowly, placing his tongue over the her pulse point as he pushed back inside. “God knew.” he was relatively sure. “Hell, I think everyone knew except you.”

“ _Don’t stop_...” she moaned breathlessly. The sharp, hot breath brushed against his neck, delighting him.

Bending his leg, Red placed his thigh under her raised one, changing the angle to slip further inside the creamy warmth. 

His mouth concentrated on her neck, shoulders and breasts; suckling, licking and nipping the glowing skin leisurely. 

He groaned brokenly, slowly pumping his shaft inside her welcoming warmth. 

“You’re so hot, baby.” He pushed at the tight walls grasping hold of him, pulling him in deeper. “So fucking tight...” 

Their mouths clung languidly, their kisses both ardently passionate and amorously sensual. 

Rubbing her smooth legs along his thighs, Red tilted Lizzy’s hips, dragging his shaft along her swollen clit. 

Drawing back, he braced a hand against the low headboard, increasing his tempo. He deliberately watched her sinewy body undulating back along his cock. 

“You do realize I’m going to fuck you bare from here on out, yes.” the man needed confirmation. 

“Promise...” she gasped sharply, enjoying the slight dusting of hair which tapered down into his pubic area brushing along her flat stomach. 

“Oh, I fucking promise,” he snarled breathlessly. “I’m going to take full advantage of this every chance I get.” 

Lizzy’s young perky breasts, erect with arousal, bounced slightly under his constant assault. He felt the low throaty groan seconds before he actually heard it as he watched her pinch and roll the dusky tips in order to ease the growing ache behind them. 

Red ran his hand against the soft thatch of hair on her mound, laying the flat of his palm on her abdomen, covering her from mound to belly button. She was so tiny in comparison to him, so delicate. 

Getting lost in her sweet cries of passion, he wrapped his hands about her waist. Drawing her against him, he focused on the sight of his heavy girth disappearing repeatedly into her wet hole. 

He couldn’t believe there was anything more captivating than the sensual wave of her body as he made love to her. But as his bare cock came into view, glistening with her arousal, a low growl of satisfaction rumbled deep in his throat. 

Red’s mouth lifted at the corner, watching as her brow furrowed critically, her mouth falling open as Liz released the sweetest cry of ecstasy he had ever heard. 

She rolled her hips hypnotically into his in an effort to ease the building pressure inside her. 

“That’s good,” he praised roughly, “fuck me with that tiny pussy.” he panted shakily, watching her make love with him. 

Gripping the man’s ass, she pushed back against his long thrust, dragging the peak of her sex determinedly along his fat length. 

“Help me...” her impassioned plea made his stomach flip wildly.

Hearing that sultry voice begging for more and feeling his own impending orgasm approaching , he dutifully doubled his efforts. Panting with the exertion, he got lost in the damp slide of their bodies moving together so rhythmically. 

Liz had never felt anything so intimate before in her life. To know in mere moments he would come freely without restraint, filled her with excitement and a little uncertainty. 

She had placed high expectations on this moment and hoped that it lived up to her dreams and imagination. Not to mention his. 

So far, she was very pleased with their efforts. 

“Let me hear you, honey.” Reaching down, he circled her abused clit lovingly with his fingers, “Come on, sweetheart. Be a good girl and come for me...” he crooned silkily. “Come on my cock...” 

“Ray...” She mewled, arching into him as the man gently pinched his fingers around her swollen flesh, giving her the jolt to slip over into the white hot release she so longed for.

That was the first time she’d said his name while he was balls deep inside her. For the first time in his life, he fucking loved his name. But only when she said it like that. 

He’d never heard anyone say his name quite like that before. So passionate and filled with desire.

Her walls rippled around him, massaging his length, drawing tightly on his hard cock before shuddering with the power of her climax. Her knees tightened against his side, the slim legs shaking erratically as they gripped him. 

Crying out, her body gave into his.

“I love watching you come,” he praised her, feeling the indescribable tingling along his spine and throbbing in his shaft intensify, signifying he was nearing the end. 

The sight of her readily accepting his thick spread, the push and pull of her rosy labia enfolding his bare erection in a warm lover’s embrace... was incredibly and utterly satisfying. 

As was the look of anticipated suspense on her glowing features. 

“Are you sure, baby...” he panted, the longing in his voice apparent. 

“Ray, please.” She pleaded, tilting her pelvis up in invitation.  
  
Correction, he forgot how good _this_ felt. 

He felt a frisson of pleasure and overwhelming anticipation that she truly wanted to share this deeply intimate moment, one she had never experienced before... with him. 

Concentrating on the repetitive movement of his hips easing his shaft into her cushioned depths, Red slowed... caressing the soft thigh brushing his side in the steady rocking motion he had established. 

“Let me feel you...” she pleaded. 

His arousal spiked as the sharp sounds of Lizzy’s enjoyment echoed about the room and her beautiful features lit in euphoria. 

Her eyes fluttered open, gazing up at him. The look in her eyes... the desire to share this with him reflecting back... made him fully relax. 

Bending his arms, Red brushed his lips against his lovers, their ragged breathy moans mingling as one. Her fingers curled into his side as his own worked through her thick mane of hair. 

Their erratic breaths and tongues flicked sensually against each other. The natural give and take of his cock, pleasured her receptive flesh as they murmured ambiguous endearments aloud. 

The sensation pushed the man over the edge as he gave into his body’s dictates.

Keeping his eyes locked on hers, Red let go... emptying himself into the woman. 

He shook with the intensity of the powerful release, both gasping and moaning fervently as his cock jerked powerfully, expelling his thick essence in her suddenly tightly coiled body.

“Oh God, _oh God_...” she drawled methodic phrases of ethereal emotions as his warmth hit her cervix, the experience literally mind blowing. 

“Lizzy...” He breathed against her mouth as she clenched tightly around his cock, her little hand erotically scratching at his back. “God, baby...” 

He had just come in Lizzy and the thought thrilled him no end. He could feel the hot proof backwash over his swollen cock head. 

And it was the most intense experience of his life. 

“Come here...” he whispered forcefully, bunching her hair in his fist. He palmed her tiny ass, pushing his cock head against her swollen cervix, pumping the remains of his hot load deep inside. 

“Can you feel me, baby?” he growled against her neck as the thick cream flowed in massive quantities from his sensitive slit. 

“...Yes.” she moaned passionately. Her center flooded with his cum, leaving her feeling content and dreamy. 

“Does it feel good?” he questioned roughly. 

“More...” she lifted breathlessly, rocking her hips up to take what he had to give, “give me more.” 

Red gripped her thigh, keeping it upright. Rocking slowly, he eased their bodies through the last of their spasms as his erection softened. 

Easing to his forearms, his chest pushed into her warm breasts, his hand finding hers. 

Lacing his fingers with her smaller ones, he felt the band of her engagement ring... _his ring_... against his fingers. 

Placing his mouth to hers, Red kissed the woman deeply, sensually, hoping he transmitted... how very much he loved her. 

Reluctantly sliding free of the tight cavern, Red dropped his lips against her neck, nuzzling her silky flesh, bringing his breathing back under control before rolling from the bed. 

Leaving her warmth left him cold. 

Coming back a moment later with a warm cloth, he cleaned up his mess, mesmerized by his arousal pouring freely from her body. The sight of his thick white cream wetting the soft brown hair covering her swollen sex, made his dick stir to life yet again. 

Blinking away his focus, he cleaned himself off. 

“Lift, baby.” 

Blinking lethargically, Liz watched the man unfurl a soft towel and pull the sheets back. She felt her cheeks redden at the realization that there was a growing wet spot under her bottom. 

Moving a little, Red laid the cloth on the soiled sheet before crawling back into bed. 

He slid in behind Lizzy, pulling her into the cradle of his body. 

The sated woman yawned sleepily, wiggling against him before settling down. She blinked hazy eyes, trying to stay awake. 

“Sleep, Lizzy...” his roughened voice soothed. Kissing her shoulder and neckline, Red whispered quietly until her breathing slowed and she eased into a deep, restful sleep. 

Pulling the blankets over them, Red allowed his body and mind to assimilate all that had passed between them. 

_Well, that was... unexpected_. So unexpected, he couldn’t quite grasp the fact that it actually happened.

But it had. 

Not only was his body still thrumming with the vestiges of how wonderful the experience had been, leaving him incredibly sexually gratified... he had the evidence right here between them. 

He could smell himself mixed in with her own intoxicating aroma, calming his heart. 

He couldn’t remember when he had felt so happy. Even the simple act of holding Lizzy’s hand made him feel peaceful. And her kiss, Lizzy made a kiss feel brand new. 

Which meant the sex itself was mind blowing. With all his experience and her naivete, they made quite the pair. But even with all his experience, only she could have made that feel... so damned fulfilling. 

He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, except Lizzy. But he had never experienced such a raw and powerful emotional connection with anyone... not even his ex-wife. 

Lizzy made him experience so many wonderful emotions he hadn’t felt in years. He honestly felt like his soul was at peace for the first time in his life. 

But with that, came the other side. 

Red felt a surge of pride that he tried desperately to suppress, but then he didn’t.

No man could dispute his rights after what transpired tonight. 

Talk about marking his territory... 

The Alpha male inside rejoiced to have finally claimed the woman as his own... this one act gave him complete freedom to do what was needed to ensure nothing interrupted the status quo. 

Lizzy was his...it was that simple.

Elizabeth mewled softly, cuddling closer to him before settling into the circumference of his arms. 

Laying his chin against the soft waves of her hair, Red’s hand naturally curved around her breast. 

Red smiled tenderly down at her averted profile when, even in sleep, Lizzy leaned into his touch. 

Shutting off the lights, he settled more comfortably into his pillow, his thumb absently brushing across a convenient nipple. 

He could not wait to see what tomorrow brought where this woman was concerned. 

She had pleased him as no other tonight. 

She pleased him in so many different ways, and often surprised him just how inventive she could be. 

He realized suddenly that his life with Elizabeth Keen was just beginning and he also knew... he couldn’t wait to share it with her. 


	18. Chapter 18

Considering the evening before, Red and Liz were grateful they were afforded a quiet morning. They lay ensconced in bed, talking, touching... and basking in the intimacy they now shared. 

All too soon, the world called on them to emerge from their solitude, but each left with a deeper understanding and connection than before. 

After Red left an hour ago to attend to his business dealings, Liz caught up on her correspondence with the BAU and the Blacksite. 

With all the interruptions with people in house, especially Francis, she was pleasantly surprised to have popped out a difficult profile as quickly and thoroughly as she had. 

She was doubly thrilled to have found that just a few short hours ago, the criminal had been apprehended. Applying her signature to the preliminary paperwork, she continued in the process of checking her other mail. 

She was at first surprised, then shocked, drawing in a startled breath as photos of her and Red started filling the page as they loaded one by one. 

She perused the array frantically, her eyes darting from one image to the other. 

A couple showed she and Red with their entourage as they toured the Las Vegas Strip. A few contained shots of Silas and her alone. 

One was an intimate pose as she and Red watched the Bellagio water show. Yet another had Red’s arm wrapped about her waist as they looked over the canal at the Venetian. There they were as they took in the aquarium at the Mandalay. 

The affection between them was apparent. To Liz at least. 

They were supposed to be affectionate, she was playing the part of Red’s fiancée.

Really, the pictures had all been relatively tame, which was not how she vividly pictured their time here. 

But that didn’t stop the fact that each contained a plethora of scathing vitriol beneath each photo.

_Reddington is a vile and atrocious being, tainting everything he touches_   
_To keep in his company, will only lead you into an eternal damnation_   
_No one will think badly of you, should you kill him. They will understand your reasoning_   
_Tonight, Elizabeth. End Reddington’s reign so we can be together in peace._

“Yes, the rambling diatribe of a psycho nutjob was just the incentive I needed to act on murderous intent...” Liz rolled her eyes expressively, “so I’ll get right on that.” 

Scanning back through the photos, she thankfully found, none were of their time in the Villa. With the high walls and heavily guarded property, to see into the sanctuary had obviously been impossible. 

She tried to remember a camera pointed at them, but it was difficult to pinpoint anything for sure because... 

Everyone had a camera in their hand as they took in the sights of Vegas, so singling out any individual purposely surveilling their group was virtually impossible to detect. 

Moving the cursor over the delete option, she hesitated fighting her natural instincts. Red had been saving these horrible things and even the envelopes, looking for a point of origin. 

She made a hasty decision, calling Silas for an expert opinion. 

The man’s grey eyes darkened as he pulled his phone free, issuing an order to track the origins of the IP address, having seen the problem laid out before him. 

Within moments, the information was relayed that the email had been sent from a library a couple blocks away from their hotel. 

A view of the surveillance, only produced a man in a black hoodie sitting at the computer for about five minutes before exiting the building. 

Silas directed the computer geek to trace DOT and hotel cameras to track “Black Hoodie Fucker” to and from his last known position.

“Should we phone Red?” Liz bit her nail nervously. 

“Red is in tense negotiations at the moment and shouldn’t have the distraction at this time, unless absolutely warranted.” Silas answered almost absently, his mind clearly on the problem at hand. “I am exemplary in my job.” he practically teased to lighten the mood. “What are you worried about? I might begin to think you don’t trust my impeccable credentials.” 

She felt very secure in Silas’ care... but he didn’t have to know that. 

“Well, Red is going to be pissed as hell later on,” she cut doubtful eyes his way, “and I’m going to blame it all on you.” 

“So what else is new.” he motioned. 

“That _new_ bag you’re taking me to buy.” she shut down the computer, intent on enjoying her well deserved day off. “Let’s go shopping.” 

“I’m glad you’re not letting this creep get to you.” he nodded approvingly. “But isn’t there some soap opera you can watch or Bon Bon’s you can eat?” he pulled a slight grimace. “I’ve got manly things to do.” 

“After we get my purse...” she batted her eyes coyly up at the tall man, “we can take in a car exhibit, which is a _very_ manly thing to do.” 

She wasn’t much of a car aficionado, but the exhibit was interesting. Silas fell into the mood of the day, so next they hit the wax museum. She felt very much the tourist as they took photos of one another with countless statues as they went along. 

She had tried to make her poses look as natural as possible, most of Silas’ photos on the other hand, were of him with his arm wrapped around the wax figure, cupping a breast or ass cheek... sometimes both. 

Lunch was nearing, so they decided on the burger joint at their hotel.

Liz craned her head this way and that. “I’m going to the bathroom.” she had spotted what she needed. 

Silas turned his bulky frame in the booth so he could watch the door.

“If she comes back before I do,” Liz stated, “can you get some mustard and ketchup on the side?”

“Yeah, you want extra pickles too?” he asked, knowing the woman’s penchant for the staple. “I know you absolutely love anything resembling the phallic shaped vegetables.” he held his smirk. “Remind you of the boss, does it?”

“You’re a dirty old man.” she tsked. 

“That sounded vaguely like a compliment.” the man’s eyes constantly surveyed his surroundings, Liz noted. 

“An observation of fact only, you perv.” she corrected. “And yes, I want a pickle.” 

“Are we using that as a euphemism...” the man chuckled. 

“The fucking vegetable.” Liz snarled then grimaced when the guard chortled. 

“What you do with it is your own business...” 

“I’m gonna shove it so far up you’re a–”

“Intrigued by the idea of anal play, are we?” the man enquired innocently. 

Liz’s retort was lost, as her thoughts wandered. A vision popped into her head that was both intriguing and yet a little off putting. 

Unaware of the smile playing about Silas’ lips, the guard seemed to read her mind. 

“There’s nothing quite like it.” the man further needled the woman. “The trust formed between lovers after such an event is quite spectacular.” 

Liz cocked her head, staring sightlessly at the table top, a frown pulling at her brows. “Spectacular you say?” she mused quietly. 

Silas bit the inside of his cheek, “Please do tell Red who turned you on to the notion.” he settled more comfortably into the wall, drumming his fingers on the Formica. “I’ve been anticipating a bonus for quite some time.”

“If I tell him you said that, he’ll likely knee cap you.” Liz allowed her humor of the situation through, very aware her guard was pestering her. 

“No he won’t.” Silas replied matter-of factly. “He’ll be too busy thanking me as he tries to get his dick buried in that tight–”

“Going to pee now.” Liz sighed, turning on her heel without a backward glance to her chuckling protector. 

She did her business, checked her appearance and smiled. She looked like she was glowing... and didn’t think it was just because of the slight sunburn on her nose and cheeks. 

Granted, she was still lost in thought about her discussion with Silas, but not the specific details of what he suggested.

She was more caught up in the intimacy she and Red had shared. The trust that was building between them. She had every intention of making sure that connection was solidified. 

Suddenly, to be with him... to feel him so very close again, was a high priority. She sincerely hoped Red got off work early tonight. 

Smoothing her hair, she opened the door, the good thoughts vanishing into an angry veil. 

“What the hell do _you_ want?” she grumbled irritably as Brad smiled, pushing off the opposite wall. 

“I want to know what you see in the old guy?” he shrugged. “I mean, I know he must be pretty loaded but...”

“You don’t know shit.” she snapped peevishly, pushing past him aggressively. She was more than incensed when he reached out, grasping her arm in a no-nonsense grip.   
  
“I know he’s Raymond Reddington.” the man grinned maliciously. 

“Tell me something I don’t know.” she scoffed, jerking her arm free, making a move to pass him yet again. 

Brad scowled at the unexpected response, before capturing her arm again to stop her departure, trying a different tactic.

“We were pretty good together.” 

“We were so good together,” she saw the ploy for what it was, though he seemed to have forgotten one minor detail, “...it made sense to you to cheat.” 

“I was drunk.” he explained it away. “We could be that way again.” 

“No, thanks.” she grimaced disgustedly. “I like what I have now and like my friend said, you pale in comparison in every way imaginable.” 

“I can be your new Sugar Daddy, if that’s what you’re worried about.” the man baited. 

“No, you can’t.” she replied coldly. “You will never be as charming, kind, caring or as good a fuck as Red is.” she spat and the man’s face grew furious. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have more important things to do,” she side stepped the man, “like eating my burger before it gets cold.” 

Brad readjusted the hold he had on her arm, pulling her up against his chest as his face descended towards hers. 

“ _Back off!_ ” she snapped viciously, pushing hard against his bulk. 

Delivering a swift punch across the man’s jaw, much to his astonishment, she landed another to his cheek in his stunned stupor. She blinked her surprise when the man was suddenly hurtling down the hall. 

She snapped her eyes to her right, finding a large dark shadow looming over her, snarling its rage. 

“ _I told you_...” Red grated angrily, “she wasn’t fucking interested.” 

Ripping the fedora from its perch, he plopped it on Liz’s head, stalking towards the man who was attempting to shake off the jolt he had just received. 

Grasping the collar of Brad’s shirt, Red bodily lifted the man to his feet.

“Get her out of here!” Red barked before shoving Brad back through the double doors of the kitchen.

Liz glanced back quickly, finding Silas and Dembe moving stealthily down the corridor as patrons craned their heads around the bulky frames. The men grinned mischievously, waving for her to follow after Red. 

She scurried into the kitchen upon hearing an enormous crash. Pushing her way through the doors, she found Red throwing Brad into a stainless steel shelf, the glass sundae cups tinkling merrily as they wobbled dangerously back and forth. Large metal trays fell haphazardly to the floor making a resounding crescendo of noise echoing down the hallway. 

The door behind them burst open as two new arrivals stumbled their way on scene. 

“ _Yes!_ ” Francis pumped his fist energetically, his face beaming his joy. “I didn’t miss it.” 

Christopher grimaced his delight when Red punched the man square in the face, sending Brad careening out the back, knocking the door slightly askew as Red stalked his way after him. 

“What part of, _no_ ,” Red vented, viciously punching the man square in the abdomen, “don’t you fucking understand!”

He lifted his arm, blocking an intended hit, before nailing Brad in the solar plexus. Brad grunted, falling into the wall behind him for support. 

Grasping the younger man’s collar, Red held him steady. “Do you fucking comprehend it now you stupid son of a bitch!” he seethed, before delivering a series of blows to the man’s jaw, “Disrespectful little fuck!” he spat his disdain. 

Liz blinked rapidly, wincing with each hit Red landed. Even against Edward, she had never seen Red so furious. 

She instinctively sought help, glancing about for Silas or Dembe. Her hopes in that direction were dimmed considerably as she watched all concerned crane their necks this way and that to get a better look at the proceedings taking place. 

Francis was jabbing his fists in open air in silent encouragement, the look on his face of total delight. Christopher was right there beside him, literally dancing back and forth as a boxer, his beefy arms warding off “air blows”. 

Silas and Dembe nodded thoughtfully from time to time if Red happened to deliver a blow of which they approved. 

Liz motioned insistently for her guard to step in and do his ‘duty’. Surely someone of Red’s so called friends should be attempting to put a halt to this fiasco. 

She turned her eyes back Red’s way, wincing when Brad finally landed a punch of his own. 

She looked anxiously at her guard, only to find the man smirking. Sighing, Silas sidled closer to her, not taking his eyes from the men trading hits. 

“Lucky punch,” he muttered. “Won’t happen again.” 

She flinched as Brad landed another, then frowned up at Silas who shrugged nonchalantly. It looked as though... it was almost as if Red left himself open to the hit. 

She looked imploringly at Silas, only finding the man oblivious to her. Through it all, Red didn’t stop once in berating good old Brad. No matter who hit who. 

“He’s feeding off it.” Silas explained cryptically. 

As Brad hit him again, she watched Red’s eyes go ebony black, only then truly understanding what Silas had meant. 

Red drew back, delivering a blow that left Brad clumsily stumbling backward, sending the young man to his knees in an ungraceful slump. The crunching sound of the man’s kneecaps hitting cement could be heard over the sounds of Red’s angry cursing. 

Curling Brad’s shirt in his fist, Red yanked him forward, pulling the man close until their noses almost touched. 

“And if I wasn’t perfectly clear the first fucking time.” Red spat. “She’s _mine_ , asshole.” he growled dangerously. 

Liz had never liked the macho mentality, but something about Red’s tone sent shivers down her spine. Something primitive, something deeply ingrained sparked to vivid life. 

Understanding dawned on her. It went beyond territorial. Reflection and logic did not apply here. That she was okay with such a concept neither surprised nor shocked her.

“He’s staking his claim, honey.” Silas muttered, solidifying her thoughts. 

She suddenly realized, Red needed to do this, for a host of reasons. And she needed to allow it. 

He needed to do what came natural to him. Someone had accosted his woman, and that was something a man like Red Reddington simply could not tolerate.

He needed to vent this frustration, to protect her... and stake his claim for his _own_ peace of mind. 

Just as she said he should, if he felt it was warranted. 

As she watched Red shake Brad like he was a rag doll and backhand him with a closed fist... it was obviously a moment where he felt such action was warranted. 

“Look at me!” he hissed until the man blearily focused bloodshot, swollen eyes on Red’s furious face. 

Brad closed his eyes, turning his face away from the enraged man.

Red snarled murderously at the perceived brush off. Releasing his grip, he let Brad fall to a heap on the wet ground. Pulling his weapon free, he racked it and settled it against the man’s chest before Liz could blink an eye. 

Silas quickly reached laying a stilling arm over her chest, though was surprised to find the woman standing stock still and watching quietly. 

She was looking between both men anxiously, but stayed perfectly silent. 

“Do not _ever_ come near what’s mine again.” Red repeated darkly, his weight leaning into the weapon. 

“...When Elizabeth speaks... obey.” he snarled. “Do you understand the words I am saying.” 

Brad coughed wetly, spitting a mouthful of blood on the pavement. 

“ _Do you understand me?_ ” Red once again grated harshly, shoving the barrel of his gun painfully into the man’s chest. 

“... I u-understand.” Brad slurred. 

Red stayed hunched over the man for countless moments, his thumb rubbing along the stock of his weapon before finally pushing off the son-of-a-bitch. 

Glaring angrily down at the man at his feet, Red took a deep breath trying to batten down the rage he still felt. Lifting angry eyes, he pulled up short when he found Lizzy standing there.

Glancing at Dembe and Silas, his look informed them of his displeasure for not doing as he had directed. He stepped over the heap on the ground, his eyes sweeping Liz’s form. 

“Are you all right?” he asked. While he knew Lizzy could handle Brad admirably on her own, he couldn’t help but worry for her emotional state. 

It wasn’t everyday you watched your lover beat the living hell out of someone. This was his world, not hers. 

“I’m fine.” she murmured quietly. 

Red inclined his head, understanding the quiet tone. They would need to speak later. 

Turning to their host, Red took a deep breath, controlling the anger that simmered just beneath the now cool exterior. “I apologize for the disturbance t–” 

“Don’t apologize...” Christopher laughed, slapping Red’s arm in open camaraderie, “I’m sure the patrons loved it. It’s Vegas after all.” the man grinned. “Besides, I’ve had security checking surveillance to alert me if a confrontation came about... so I wouldn’t miss it.” 

“That was so fucking awesome!” Francis grinned widely, as he hopped excitedly in place. This was a fight he would have come a long way to see. 

The young man jerked his head about as the back door was thrown open violently, revealing a panting, disheveled Mark Donovan. 

“Ah, _dammit!_ ” Mark bitched seeing the man laying on the ground and Red’s red and bloody knuckles. “I fucking missed it!?” 

Francis waved his phone excitedly in the air, thrilled to share his enthusiasm with someone who would appreciate it as much. “I got it!” 

Gesturing the man over, Mark rushed towards Francis, his face beaming. 

Silas came out the same door at a leisurely pace, carrying a couple of ‘to go’ orders.

Red sighed heavily, shaking his head for the guards lackadaisical outlook on life. He startled when he felt cool fingers tenderly trace his face. 

“Are _you_ all right?” Liz asked quietly, blotting a small split in the corner of his lip with her finger. 

Pushing past the haze, Red found her big blue eyes looking up at him worriedly. 

“I’m...” he took a deep breath, the last of his anger vanishing. “...better.” 

Clapping his hands together, Christopher smiled at the gathered group, “...So, who’s hungry?”

Red shifted slow eyes towards their host, sighing woefully drawing a soft, tittering laugh from Lizzy.

Scrunching her nose, she shrugged apologetically. “I am hungry.” 

Nodding his ascent, Red wrapped his arm about her waist... guiding her inside. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

After a scrumptious meal, Red made his excuses to his host.

“I have to change.” he stated. “Could you tell Antonio and Guiren that I will be along shortly?” he asked of Christopher. 

“Yes, of course.” the man replied cordially. “Take your time.” 

Making their way back to the Villa, Red waved Lizzy into the sanctuary of their room, closing the door quietly behind him. 

He was totally shocked when her little body suddenly collided forcibly with his. The kiss she offered was both sensual yet fiercely affectionate. 

“I’m not mad.” she whispered before he could even begin to gather his thoughts. “You gave Brad fair warning, I gave him fair warning.” she continued. “He chose to ignore it.” 

“I should not have lost my temper.” 

“That was incredibly rude of him to ignore my demands, and if you ask me, he had it coming.” she raised her chin defiantly. “If it wasn’t you, it was going to be me.” 

A soft smile played about his lips. He found he very much enjoyed Lizzy when she was in a surly mood. 

“As for that temper...” the woman’s voice lowered, as she sidled closer to him, “I didn’t know you could be so...forceful.”

Red lifted gray eyes, his brows knitting slightly, asking the rhetorical question. 

“I found it kind of sexy.” she quietly confided, absently caressing his arm. 

Red narrowed his eyes, reading the truthfulness of her statement, a short burst of laughter passing his lips. 

“Always expect the unexpected.” he muttered his delight. 

“What?” she asked slightly enthralled by the sound of that throaty chuckle.

“Nothing... just talking to myself.” he kissed her gently, pulling back slightly to read the woman’s expressive features. 

“Were you defending my virtue?” she asked lightly, drawing an involuntary smile which replaced the frown on his face. 

“Your virtue is fully intact, regardless of _Brad’s_ less than noble intentions.” he murmured.

“Were you protecting your property.” The woman emitted a high sigh of contentment.

“While that concept is absolutely medieval,” he chuckled quietly, having never heard the woman make such a sound before... not when fully dressed at least, “to be truthful, I think you’ve actually hit on it.” 

“I think that’s really hot.” she moved closer. 

“Oh you do, do you?” his chuckle returned for a moment before his agitation resurfaced. 

“Be glad I didn’t kill the asshole...” he grumbled his irritation, visualizing what he had walked up on earlier, his eyes dropping to her mouth, “little bastard trying to kiss my baby...” 

Those little endearments aroused her.   
  
His mood lightened, as he once again pressed his mouth to hers. He reluctantly lifted the deeply satisfying caress after a fashion. 

“You look awfully cute in that.” He gestured to the startling blue fedora sitting on her soft dark hair. 

“We need to get you one,” he said, removing the hat, tossing it to the bureau beside them, “they look quite becoming on you.” 

She frowned at the fedora’s removal, until his lips against her neck caught her attention. 

“Are you my Sugar Baby?” Red murmured against the soft skin. 

Liz tsked softly, rolling her eyes. 

“I didn’t say that.” she remembered back to the remark Brad had made concerning Red. 

“Well, you didn’t deny it either.” he pointed out the fact. 

“I’m your girlfriend...” she hesitated at the term, “significant other...” she screwed up her nose distastefully. That did not work either. 

“...Whatever.” Red concluded, trailing a soft line of kisses along her jaw line. He knew the label he would like to apply to her, but she wasn’t ready for that... yet. 

“We really must settle on something.” he rumbled deeply. “Sugar baby would work for me.” he grinned. “Though, normally, when I think of you...” 

“Don’t even go there yet.” she put a little space between them, a scolding look on her face. “Are you going back to work?” 

Red could see her point, moving her closer in his embrace all the same. “Well, I can’t be your Sugar Daddy if I don’t continue bringing in the dough.” 

“I can just see it now,” she allowed herself to be maneuvered, completely pliable in his arms, “at the company Christmas party.” she teased. “Hi, I’m Liz and this is my Sugar Daddy, Red Reddington, aka, most wanted criminal in America...”

“And possibly the rest of the civilized world...” he was anything but immodest, “you want to take me to your Christmas party?” he was visibly touched. 

“You can be my secret Santa.” she flirted openly. 

“Oh, I plan to be _your_ secret Santa.” the grey eyes took on a blue hue as his mood lightened further. “Have you been a good little girl,” his manner turned playful, “because if you have, I get to slip you a special Yule Log this year.”

Stifling a giggle, Liz snuggled to the man. 

Remembering his state of dress, Red grimaced accordingly, pulling back reluctantly he offered a warm kiss of apology. 

“I have to get out of these clothes.” He pulled at the shirt, removing it quickly before heading for the bathroom. 

“I know that your little wannabe paramour is most likely indisposed...” he called back over his shoulder, “but I would like it if you stayed with Silas.” 

“You don’t think Brad will heed the warning?” the blue eyes raised, the amazement apparent. 

“He better.” Red said. “Or he’ll find a bullet up his ass.” he muttered, washing himself off before donning a new shirt. 

Sighing, he pushed away from the sink. “I know that you are more than capable of handling Brad...” he reached out, brushing her hair gently aside as it fell off her shoulders. “I was so proud of your actions where the bastard was concerned.”

“Thank you.” she smiled gently, truly appreciating his concern for her well being and even more so, his belief in her abilities. “Silas and I were going to play the tables when I got back. 

Looping a new tie, he made quick work of the knot, as he looked down at her. “If you should need me...” 

“...Call.” she concluded, kissing the warm mouth in open affection. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Liz and Silas hit the tables and as in previous days, they were winning but not as efficiently as Silas would have liked. 

As they entered their second hour, she tilted her head, glancing curiously at her guard. 

“Are you trying to steal my soul, you little Succubus?” Silas asked, tossing his cards back to the dealer, a disdainful look on his face. 

“You don’t have a soul.” Liz stated succinctly. “No, I was just wondering where you were earlier, bodyguard o’ mine.”

“You’re asking why I didn’t rescue your skinny ass?” 

“Well, in so many words, yes.” she replied, a smile playing about her lips. “Let me guess, a good hair day again?” 

“I saw Red coming.” Silas shrugged his stocky shoulders. Liz leaned closer, clearly interested in the turn of the conversation. 

“He saw you two and while not pleased, he hung back, giving you a moment.” he explained. Liz smiled to herself, appreciating Red letting her have a go at the jerk. 

“When Brad grasped you the second time and made a move on you...” the man paused, taking a drink from his glass, motioning for other cards to be dealt. 

“It didn’t matter if you were handling it or not.” the man smirked. “Red was gonna kill him.” he nodded at the truth in the statement. “I wasn’t about to get in the middle of _that_.” 

“Have money on it, did you?” she smiled around the straw in her mouth. 

“As if anyone would bet against Red.” Silas scoffed at the very idea. 

“Red said you were all placing bets on the outcome.” she quirked her brow. “As is your way.” she allowed. 

“No, we were betting on when, how and why Red would finally beat the living shit out of Brad.” he corrected the misconception.

“Was it worth it?” 

“There’s nothing like watching a man fight for his lady.” Silas sighed lightly, taking a long drink from his tumbler. 

Liz rolled her eyes, then peeked at her card.

“I’m serious.” the guard proclaimed. “With Red having pissed a circle around you now,” he baited the young woman, “I knew he was going to beat the shit out of that prick son of a bitch in spectacular fashion.” 

She shook her head, falling silent before tapping the table for another card. “Pissed a circle around me?” she scrunched her nose at the archaic phrasing. 

Silas chuckled into his glass, “He rode you bareback... didn’t he?” 

Liz’s mouth gaped as she sucked in a shocked breath. _How the hell did he know this shit!?_

“He told you!” she hissed quietly. Her temper came to the fore for a brief moment. 

The man snorted his amusement. “I don’t have to be clairvoyant.” throwing his cards aside, he sighed heavily.

Liz looked at him pleadingly hoping her semi-pout would affect her guard as it did his employer. 

“That won’t work on me.” he patiently waited for his hand to be dealt. “I’ve known Red for a long time and I can honestly say, I have never seen him so... sated.” 

The man treaded carefully in his use of words. There were certain things that should only be said between the parties involved. In private. 

But he also knew Red wouldn’t mind him putting Elizabeth at ease. 

“You’re full of crap.” she whispered leaning conspiratorially. “No one can tell things like that just by looking.” she scoffed. 

Silas smiled softly, knowing the woman was on a fishing expedition. “Those close to you, those who really care... know.”

Would her team guess at her secret? They were good partners. They even socialized from time to time. But Liz was no where near as close to them as she was Dembe, Silas and Francis. The thought surprised her.

She could not have made that statement a month back. 

And even if those at work found out, did she even care? Her first instinct was not to give a damn. Which... actually kind of shocked her. Had she changed so much while in Red’s company?

She had tried so hard to gain acceptance and now here she was... not giving a shit about what they thought. What anybody thought. 

For the first time she could remember, her happiness outweighed everything else. 

Liz leaned closer, laying her arm on the man’s chair. “Why didn’t he?” she asked quietly. 

“Kill Brad?” Silas glanced over to her. 

“...Yes.” 

“Oh, he wanted to...” Silas thought back to the ending, the way Red had stroked the weapon in his hand so lovingly. 

“So, why didn’t he?” her curiosity ran rampant. 

Waving off the next few hands, Silas turned so they could converse more privately. “It was imperative that Brad understand the significance of the word ‘No’.” 

Liz shook her head, not really following as yet. 

“Yes, Red was pissed off that someone was encroaching on his territory.” it was granted. “But _nothing_ pisses Red off more than someone who does not do as a lady demands.” 

“So while Red was... staking his claim,” Liz felt her heart flutter at the thought, “he wanted to make sure Brad didn’t pull what he did with me in the future... with any other women?” 

“Pretty much,” Silas nodded. “If Brad wasn’t listening to you, with Red Reddington by your side, who’s to say what he would do with a woman on her own.” 

“Is there something you aren’t telling me?” Liz was slightly concerned.

Silas looked at the woman beside him, leaning comfortably into his seat back. “Brad’s daddy is a lawyer...” the man began, “and his son’s record was a little too clean for our tastes.” 

Liz frowned at the insinuation, a sickening feeling settling in the pit of her stomach.

“Has he–”

“Unsure.” the man admitted, deepening the frown on her face. “Let it go.” she was advised, as he read her train of thought well enough. “You know damn well Red will have his movements watched... after the bastard is recovered, of course.”

Liz nodded and relaxed after a moment, trusting in Red. 

“I have to pee.” she sighed.

Silas pushed back his own seat, waving off the next card as he arose. 

“I don’t need you to wipe my ass you know.” she frowned at the man towering over her. 

“That’s Red’s department.” he drained his glass, setting it on the table. “After this afternoon, I’d rather be close... if it’s all the same to you.” 

“You just said–” she iterated. 

“Yes well, a normal man would have gotten the message.” Silas justified his actions. “I want to be positive Brad isn’t a psychotic fucker.” 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Glancing between the bathroom door and the main gaming area, Silas kept a close watch on comings and goings. He nodded an acknowledgment to Mark as the man came from a side door, Red following close behind, with Christopher by his side. 

Red, seeing Silas manning a hallway, lifted his chin questioningly. Silas thumbed in the direction of the corridor which he guarded so zealously. 

Sauntering to the table, Red took a stance behind Francis, peering over the boy’s shoulder. He shook his head woefully when the young man lost yet another hand, sharing a small laugh with the dealer and the men beside him. 

Cradling the phone against his shoulder, Francis spoke into the gadget, tapping his knuckles on the felt table.

“We’re still in Las Vegas, you tool.” the young man grumbled, glancing at the new card thrown his way. “Now why the hell aren’t you here? You said you were coming in on... ” he rolled his eyes, sighing his disgust. “I _told_ you not to mess with her. Now don’t you wish you had listened?” 

Red caught his attention and Francis craned his head back to fully meet the man’s eyes. “Alina tried to take Ben out.” he answered the rhetorical question. 

Red nodded his understanding. Alina was a little more than unstable at times. But it made her no different than most people they dealt with on a daily basis. 

“Ben wants to know if we’re still on for–” 

“Yes.” Red confirmed. “Now get off the phone.” he shook his head as Francis said his goodbyes and busted... once again. 

“Why do you always do that.” Red asked of the boy, stopping the young man from yet again, wrapping his knuckles to signify to the dealer... ‘hit me’. He showed nineteen of the allotted twenty-one. The dealer flipped his card, showing eighteen, leaving Francis the winner. 

“Out of curiosity sake,” Red gestured to the cards, “if he hit, what would he have got next?” 

The dealer looked at Christopher, waiting for permission. The owner smiled, gesturing to see the card.

Francis’ shoulders slumped as the dealer showed them the Queen of Hearts. 

Ignoring Red’s low chuckling, Francis tossed the card back dejectedly. 

Red shook his head and laughed quietly as Lizzy came around the corner, dodging her guard’s unexpected attack.

Silas often dropped sneak attacks on the woman throughout the day as part of her training. 

Some days, the man got her in an affectionate headlock... other days, Lizzy avoided the attack. 

Today appeared to be a good one as Lizzy ducked Silas’ arm and delivered a swift punch to the man’s gut before offering an adorable grin of triumph. 

His smile widened as the woman approached, beaming happily. 

“You should have aimed lower,” he murmured before kissing her sweet mouth. 

“Don’t give her any ideas,” Silas grumbled, rubbing the sore spot on his stomach. “Damn bony fingers. 

“Stop bitching,” she sighed, retaking her seat.

Francis cleared his throat, subtly gesturing to four men striding towards them. 

The oldest, in the center, swaggered as the other three flanked him protectively. 

Liz was instantly intent on the older man. Even from this distance, she could tell he had an aura of power about him. As he grew closer, he gave off an air that subsequently made her think of Frank Sinatra in his later years. 

He had style, class and charm. He even resembled the crooner to a certain extent not only in looks, but his classic style of dress and apparent charisma. 

“Reddington...” The man held out his hand in greeting, his rumbling timbre washed over her like warmed honey. Something about it made her wish she could request him sing to see if he could belt a tune like Sinatra. 

She flushed slightly at such an absurd thought. 

“Antonio,” Red nodded his hello. 

“This your lady?” the man smiled at Elizabeth. And she felt the need to seek out Red’s hand. 

“Yes,” Red beamed, “this is Elizabeth.” he said, before offering the polite introductions. 

Antonio took Liz’s hand, raising it to his mouth, tenderly kissing her small fingers. 

“It is so very nice to meet you,” Liz smiled at the charming greeting. 

“Likewise,” the man’s eyes danced merrily, “if I may be so bold... you’ve got a mean right hook,” the man chuckled, side-glancing Silas playfully. 

Grimacing, Liz shrugged, hoping like hell her actions had seemed acceptable. “...He had it coming.” 

Antonio laughed, “I’m sure he did, and might I say, you handled him exceptionally well... though you should have aimed lower.” the man teased. 

“Oh, I assure you,” Liz smiled wickedly in her guard’s direction, “...I will.” 

“Thank you both for your attempts to render my child making abilities dormant.” Silas glared at the men opposite him. 

Grinning at Red, Antonio’s eyes crinkled at the corner. “It’s a pleasant change, is it not... witnessing Silas on the receiving end of a woman’s wrath.” 

“It is....” Red arched a wry brow at the head guard before transferring his attention to the woman beside him. “For so many reasons.” 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Enjoying an after dinner drink with Antonio Crocetti, Red glanced at Elizabeth every so often, assured of her well-being. 

The woman giggled infectiously beside Francis, gleefully pulling the handle on her slot machine.

Returning his attention to the man beside him, Red listened as Antonio related the newest information on his end of the underworld. Not all was pleasant, sadly. 

The old Mobster had seen twice as much than Red would ever know in his lifetime. 

Which was a highly disturbing thought, considering the atrocities Red had encountered. 

But given Antonio had vast experience in the horrific brutality life could throw in your path, Red found the man to be a great source of insight, knowledge, and even comfort on occasion. 

So it was a shock when, during the course of their quiet chat, the tables had turned and Red became the voice of reason for the disoriented and discouraged. 

One of Antonio’s Lieutenants had gone off the deep end recently, it seemed, as Antonio had relayed the telling. 

The individual, one Mario Scarpa, had overstepped the boundaries set by Antonio. The old man himself did the deed. It had killed Antonio to have to be the one. 

“He wouldn’t listen... maybe he couldn’t?” Antonio sighed woefully into his tumbler. “My heart is heavy tonight, Red. He was like a son to me.” 

Red listened respectfully as the tale unfolded for it was clear, Antonio needed a shoulder.

“Life’s too short.” the man pushed aside his heavy heart. “Go to your lady, Reddington.” It was more than suggested. “Make passionate love to her...” 

The man looked lost in a pleasant memory for a long moment, “Such a young nubile beauty...” a smile graced the weathered lips, his eyes taking on a serene quality, “never neglect such an exquisite gift.” 

A deep seated pain replaced the touch of light that had shown in the older man’s eyes. 

“Remember the important things,” Antonio reached out, gripping Red’s forearm, willing him to listen, “keep them... _her_... first in your heart and mind.” 

Red had nodded his agreement and understanding. 

“I turned a blind eye on so many occasions.” Antonio glanced about their surroundings absently, straightening his napkin unconsciously. 

He had not touched his meal, Red noted. The old guy looked his age right at that moment, but Red knew he would rebound. 

Antonio Crocetti loved life too much to allow this hurdle to bring him down permanently. 

“You did all you could, Antonio.” Red believed his words. “Sometimes, love just isn’t enough.” 

“What a damnable reality.” Antonio nodded slowly. The clear, intelligent eyes shifted to Red’s concerned ones.

“What are we doing?” the man spread his hands, encompassing his surroundings. “We have a magnificent spread before us. Good wine. Good friends are near.” he was forcing the darkness aside. 

Red had done it countless times enough to see it in others. 

“Life is good. Let us partake, while there is still time on our side.” he chuckled at his own particular brand of humor. “God knows, I’m not getting any younger.” the man huffed amusement. “This could be my last meal for all...” the man’s stout voice faded, a fear filling his features. 

“Maria is fixing her world renowned pasta linguine this weekend,” he made mention of his wife of forty years. “If I miss it, _she_ will kill me. Never mind about the ‘Almighty’s’ plan.” 

Red chuckled warmly, amused by the man’s statement. “She is good for you,” he lifted his wine, sipping the mellow beverage, “I’ve always said as much.” he declared. “And a magnificent Chef to boot.” he added. “When she does the deed, I will be first in line to take your place.”

“You are possibly the only one who could.” A hint of the old swagger returned, Red was happy to see. “Not in bed, of course.” the old man needled his younger counterpart. “After me, she could stomach no other man.” 

Red graciously took the cut to his manhood. If asked, he would say the same of his Lizzy. 

No one could love that woman like he did. 

“That woman has been on a pedestal for fifty years.” Antonio was proud of the fact. “I’ve lifted her so high in that area,” he bragged to Red’s delight, “no one could ever take her to such a state of bliss.” 

“Mr. Kaplan says,” Red made mention, “that all men consider themselves irreplaceable in that area of expertise.” he swirled the dark vintage in his glass absently. “When in reality, the very opposite is true.” 

“Kaplan doesn’t know everything.” Antonio shook his head woefully. “Especially given that Kaplan is not only competition, but is said to have bigger balls than the two of us combined.” the man smirked at the ambiguity of the statement, drawing a reluctant smile from Reddington, before the older man sobered somewhat. “There are exceptions to the rule.” 

“I certainly hope that’s the case.” Red glanced over to another table, his eyes falling gently on the object he sought out, and had made a study of, all evening. 

“This one...” Antonio noted Red’s avid interest, “she is different than the rest.” he was a shrewd judge of character. “You feel something for her that the others could not offer.” 

“...Yes.” Red’s brow furrowed. “I fought it for a very long time.”

“For her sake.” Antonio understood. 

“What right do we have to bring them into our way of life...” 

“My Maria knew of my... world before we...” the older man trailed away. “She accepts all that I am. It was not always so, of course. There were troubling years.” the man admitted. “She is a devout Catholic.” 

“Yes, I know.” Red did. “Do you regret–” 

“No regrets.” Antonio interrupted, his tone firm. “Not a single one.” 

Red glanced at Lizzy again. She was trying to retrieve a stolen French fry from Francis. Her ability to attain her desire results, just as cunning and assertive as it was a short time ago. 

He smiled reluctantly at the antics deployed. “She is very young.” 

“Teach her to survive, especially...” Antonio watched the farce play out as well, his own amusement triggered, “in your absence.” 

Red turned his attention immediately. 

“Time and misfortune claim us all.” the man reminded Red of their human frailty. “I have heard of your troubles.” The subject was broached. “Not the whole story, mind you. Only the price on your head raising...” Antonio edged forward, “which in turn, adds to the danger to her.” 

Red remained silent on the matter. 

“My resources are available to you.” It was offered. 

“I want that bastard myself.” Red spat heatedly. “I want his throat in my hands, his blood...” he took a deep shaking breath, suppressing his sudden flare of anger. His lapse of control unacceptable. 

Antonio causally glanced about, ensuring no others saw Reddington’s loss of restraint. He understood the younger man’s agitation. If it were his Maria...

“Understood.” he inclined his head regally. “But the offer is always open to you.” 

“This I know.” Red nodded minutely, appreciating the man’s discretion. Not only due to the subject matter at hand, but for allowing Red’s enraged response. “And should the circumstances arise, the same can be said for me.” 

“You waste your time with an old man when your choice of companion could be more... stimulating.” Antonio’s eyes lit as Reddington’s eyes caressed his lady’s backside lasciviously. 

Antonio had to admit, he was enjoying this side of Reddington. He didn’t think he had ever seen the man so distracted, especially over a woman. 

He knew Reddington was a lover of women. They were both of the same regard when it came to females. You respect them, cherish them... love them. 

But the boy was practically spell bound in regards to the small beauty across the way. He did see the attraction. She was quite a woman. She was pleasing on the eyes, she was humorous, intelligent and was a ferocious fighter when warranted he hazard a guess. 

She turned their way, having sensed Reddington’s eyes on her. She blushed a charming crimson, before coyly batting the long dark lashes highlighting her baby blues. 

Antonio chuckled quietly into his glass as the man across from him grunted low in his chest at the display. 

Yes... she was quite an alluring package. One that should not be neglected any longer. 

“My time with you is never wasted, dear friend.” Red muttered absently after a long moment. 

“You used to be a ‘breast’ man.” Antonio chuckled. “I see you’ve come over to my side of the fence.” he winked playfully, sipping his finger of Scotch. “Nothing like the succulent curve of an enticing backside... is there.” 

“You are still...” Red chastised with a look, “a dirty old man.” 

“And I shall be to the day I die. God willing.” Antonio nodded sagely. “Let’s not forget about their luscious lips...” the man further added to Red’s enticement, “though which one’s we prefer tasting, is always up for question, don’t you agree?” 

After further goading of Lizzy’s fine attributes, by his dear friend, Red had left shortly thereafter with his little seductress in hand and now... hours later, he lay here, quietly contemplating his lot in life. 

After a private meal prepared by the Villa Chef, a truly wonderful night full of intimate conversation and unbelievably stimulating lovemaking had ensued. 

As Red awoke the next morning, he had discreetly moved away from Lizzy’s sweet smelling body, the temptation to awake her too much if he tried to remain cuddled close to that ‘enticing’ backside. 

They had made love less than a couple hours ago. Sweet, passionate love that sated him completely... or so, Red had believed at the time. 

While it was his custom to allow the woman to wake naturally before initiating lovemaking in previous days, his body demanded differently this morning.

Red was a little annoyed with himself, truth told. Usually he was well able to control his carnal instincts. 

His eyes traveled her curves beneath the sheet. He eased closer, his arms embracing the decidedly feminine and very soft form. He tucked his arm under her naked breast, enjoying the sensation of the heavy swell curving naturally to his forearm. 

He felt her stir, stiffening a moment before recognition set in. 

“I’ve heard vicious rumors,” the roughened voice deepened as the object of his affection pushed her warm bottom against his groin, “that you are notoriously susceptible,” he nuzzled the fragrant nape of her neck, “to morning sex.” 

“People say the damndest things...” Liz hummed sleepily, settling more comfortably against his solid body. 

Turning in his arms, Red wasted no taking her in his mouth, suckling her warm breast languidly.   
Skimming the gentle curves of her body, Red smiled when the woman pushed against his fingers as they filtered through her neatly trimmed pubic hair. 

“You’re so soft,” he murmured, brushing his lips against the silky slope of her breast, “... so warm.” 

Moving her hand between their bodies, Liz wrapped her slim fingers around his girth, leisurely stroking the hardened shaft. 

Grunting his approval, Red teased Lizzy’s clit, drawing it to a peak. A wash of her sweet scent filled the air, arousing the man to new heights. 

Inching his hand further between her legs, he tenderly prodded the small opening he coveted encouraging it to open to his exploration. 

The muted ring of Red’s cell interrupted the comfortable silence, though neither broke their unhurried pursuit.

Red dropped his head into the pillow, groaning his disbelief when the familiar grating sound began anew. 

“Answer it,” Liz urged, scratching her short nails over his hip. “Could be important.” 

Sighing his aggravation, the man cursed fluently, fumbling for the drawer, blindly feeling for the phone before pulling it free. 

“ _What?_ ” he snapped, beyond annoyed, his thick fingers lovingly rubbing Lizzy’s mound. 

Inching closer to the man, Liz placed her mouth to Red’s neckline, kissing and flicking her tongue against his hot flesh. 

“Is he there now,” Red asked somewhat steadily, opening himself to her affection. 

His heated gaze lowered to the sight of Lizzy gingerly rolling her nipple before pinching the tiny nub. 

Red glanced down as Lizzy reached past his hand, dipping her finger into the warmth collecting between her legs. He frowned curiously as the woman withdrew her hand, only to place her wet fingers against the crown of his shaft, slicking the wide glans. 

Tightening her hand around Red’s cock, Liz smiled as the man pushed into the pronounced touch, gliding easily along her slick fingers.

“Dear God...” Red sighed shakily, his concentration split between the call and the woman making love to him. 

“Now, where the _hell_ do you think I am?” he gritted his anguish, his head dropping against Liz’s shoulder, as he fought for some semblance of control. 

“Dammit, Mark,” he snapped sharply, “shut the fuck up!” The other man’s constant drone was wearing thin. “I have no damned idea what the hell you’re saying,” it was informed bluntly, “nor do I care.” 

“Your cock is so hard...” she whispered in his ear, nipping the man’s lobe. 

“Son of a...” Red murmured breathlessly. “I’ll be there in an hour...or so...” he snapped before clicking the call off, muting the sound of Mark’s laughter. 

“You damned little tease,” Red growled, rolling the giggling woman beneath him, tangling their bodies in the sheets. 

Getting her laughter under control, she glanced up at Red, her eyes shining brightly. 

Red’s features relaxed, a odd contentment coming over him, along with a certain amount of guilt. 

“I’m sorry, Lizzy.” Red sighed heavily, “I should have shut the phone off.” 

“It’s not a big deal, Red.” she waved it off. “Besides, it’s kind of exciting, isn’t it?” she smiled impishly up at him, “Talking to someone while we were.. doing what we were doing.” she idly circled the man’s nipple. “It’s like a secret we’re sharing.” 

Though Red was absolutely positive Mark picked up on the fact that he was making love to Elizabeth. He did have to admit that his arousal had spiked... if only because hers had.

Did he have a little exhibitionist on his hands? 

“It is, the best kind of secret.” he agreed. “One I hope to share with you on a regular basis.” he smiled as she chuckled quietly. “Regardless, it was something that certainly could have waited.” 

“I understand about work issues, Red.” she reminded. “You are so understanding where my job is concerned.”

“This is what I want to do,” he hugged her closer, placing a gentle kiss on her mouth, “right here. The rest of it, doesn’t mean shit any longer, truth told.” 

“So, Ms. Keen,” Liz took on a news reporter tone of voice, holding her hand up like it was a microphone, “how does it feel to have been the catalyst to the downfall of Red Reddington’s empire?” 

“Oh, stop it...” the man scoffed. “I could run my empire from this bed, if I so wished.”

Turning to his side, he grasped her hand, wrapping her slim fingers around his length. Without thought, Liz instantly stroked his shaft as Red pulled at the sheet, re-exposing the woman’s breasts to his gaze. 

“So what,” he flicked the rosy peak with his tongue before capturing it, suckling the roughened nub, “if I’m a little distracted.” his lips muttered loosely around the nipple in his mouth. 

“Was that a crack about the size of my breasts?” she sighed, pushing said breast towards the man. 

He frowned, taking up an overflowing handful of the giving flesh. “Hell no...”

Reaching between them, Red curved his fingers about hers, tugging at the velvety flesh, pumping the organ quickly. 

Pushing his giggling lover flat to the bed, he worked his muscled thigh between her silky ones, maneuvering his bulk easily into the vacant space. 

Liz gasped as his growing erection bounced against her center, “You’re gonna be late...” she whispered breathlessly. 

“I don’t give a damn...” he groaned against her mouth, stroking his throbbing shaft along his favorite place. 

Liz’s eyes opened, staring over the man’s shoulder up into the mirrors. She wriggled in anticipation as he settled his bulk in position and dropped his hips. 

Keeping her eyes focused, she raptly watched him inch forward while simultaneously feeling him slide his thick girth past her swollen slit. 

“Let them wait...” she mewled, as the man completed their connection. 

“Now, you’re getting the hang of it.” he held his smile, glad that they had come to the same understanding. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Even though Red was a good two hours late to the meeting, he found those in attendance in relatively good mood considering. 

Antonio seemed to take great delight in his tardiness, grinning knowingly at Red’s serene appearance as the young man took a seat at the long conference table. 

This was the fourth day of tense negotiations and countless revised stipulations. 

This was a first, in Red’s memory that the Italian Mafia and the Chinese Triad, had come to any kind of understanding over any issue. 

With Red and Company acting as mediators, and eventual partners... the three contributing factions had finally settled on the terms of their agreement. 

He wasn’t sure about the others, but he was very interested to see how this panned out in future negotiations. He hoped everyone would be able to stand by said agreements. 

As they were completing the end stages of finalizing the deal, Red’s text alert went off. 

Absently pulling the phone out, he found a picture text. Another text immediately followed. 

He always had appreciated Silas sending these on and off throughout the day, as proof of Lizzy’s well being. 

Red had felt neglectful to her, not having been able to spend as much time with Liz this trip as he would have liked. 

The pictures often showed Liz having drinks at the bar or riding roller coasters and what not with Silas, Francis and the girls. 

They always brought a smile to Red’s face. 

In one instance however, Red was given a moment of pause when Silas sent a picture of Lizzy cozying up with someone... only to realize on further examination that it was... Elvis. Or a wax figure of the man. 

He was happy to see Lizzy enjoying her time in Vegas.

And today seemed no different as he opened the first text. A smile curved his lips. Lizzy was standing in her blue bikini by the pool, her face twisted with amused annoyance at some unseen person. 

Most likely Francis. 

Opening the other text, this was a closer shot. His grin widened as his eyes raked the photo. It showed Lizzy fiddling with the ties at her hip. He had a sudden urge to pull those strings to see the treasure that lay beneath. 

Silas always knew what would make Red’s heart race. 

Scrolling to see Silas’s quip for the day, Red’s blood ran cold as he read the caption...

_Guess who I found. CRVR_


	19. Chapter 19

“Jesus!” Red stared at the message, his senses reeling. He sat motionless, allowing the emotions to wash over him, unable to do anything else, truth told. 

He had felt fear before, the night of Carver’s attack. Gut wrenching, heart palpitating fear, but never one so totally paralyzing, so overpowering, so all consuming... that he could not override the factor and continue on with the task at hand. 

Visions of the woman’s blood stained clothes, her shallow, haunted eyes, blurred to crystal clarity. 

“Lock down the hotel!” He barked, his knuckles white from the exertion exuded on the table top he had grasped for, a stay hold of reality. 

Even as he said the words, he felt their uselessness, Carver would not be on the premises. The bastard would have made certain of escape before having sent the... or perhaps not. 

Hope loomed large in Red’s soul. “No one leaves!” 

The son of a bitch was just egotistical enough to stick around to watch the terror his actions could produce. 

Shoving back his chair with an abrupt rising, Red Reddington focused all his energies on one thing, Elizabeth’s survival. 

“Now!” his commanding tone conveyed an urgency which transmitted across the suddenly silent area, all eyes having turned to the man’s unexplainable behavior. 

Christopher was moving before he knew it, issuing similar orders to his Security teams. 

Antonio Crocetti arose with regal dignity, his features masked, his body tense, almost coiled, as he watched the younger man’s face. 

Red bolted, Dembe close behind. 

The Triad members left behind exchanged enigmatical glances as they unhurriedly followed suit. 

Rushing for the stairwell, Red and Dembe literally ran the couple flights before bursting out onto the main floor of the Casino. 

Running through the gaming area, people jumped back out of the way, scattering almost comically, faces registering annoyance or avid interest. 

Shoving out the back doors, Red pulled his gun from its holster.

His heart pounded painfully in his chest as he quickly scanned the large pool and deck as Dembe came alongside him, weapon out, searching with the eyes of a trained observer. 

He felt his heart stop, a coldness overtaking him and the panic rising the more he scanned the area, for he could not find the woman anywhere. 

“Lizzy!” He yelled out over the people milling around. “ _Lizzy!_ ” He bellowed louder as he moved through the fast parting crowd. 

“Dammit, Elizabeth!” his fear turned to terror... had Carver already retrieved his target? “Where the fuck are you!” 

“There,” Dembe pointed, his calm tone soothing Red’s anxiety. 

The older man spotted Silas finally, over by the West wall, the guard’s weapon at the ready. 

Behind Silas’ massive frame, Red could just make out the top of a shiny moppet of dark hair. The silver haired guard’s beefy arm encircled Elizabeth’s waist with no effort on his part... as she was pressed tightly against the shelter of Silas’ body. 

Not much could be seen of the woman. How Dembe had spotted her, Red did not know and at this moment, he didn’t especially care. 

Relief washed over the man, the tension in his body lessening by degrees. 

Silas had backed Elizabeth into a convenient walled area, limiting access to the woman while simultaneously guiding her to a possible escape route. 

Red noted an entry gate far to the pairs right. 

Silas always thought two moves ahead in any situation in life. Perhaps it’s why he stayed alive in such a perilous career choice. 

Whatever. Red was more than grateful for such clear thinking at present. 

Seeing Lizzy secured allowed Red to return his attention to the immediate threat. The man scanned the faces of the crowded pool area. 

There was a low murmur of confusion sweeping those present. Men with guns drawn often silenced the most boisterous gatherings, or at the least, that was Red’s experience on the matter. 

Carver could be among those who looked back at him. 

Red had noted Francis Holbrook seconds before when the young man had bolted from his longue chair, a Glock swiftly pulled from the folds of a nearby towel. 

Lia and Amanda were shuffled more than efficiently into the confines of the bar area, hidden and secure for the moment as Francis took time to survey the commotion taking place. 

The young man’s alert eyes cautiously swept his surroundings, making contact with the stoic black man. 

Dembe stood, a beacon of reason and calm in a chaotic storm. 

Francis shifted a questioning glance Red’s way. 

Red had other priorities however, heading for Silas’ position, as he secured his weapon. 

There really was no need for the gun as Silas’ Security team had appeared miraculously out of nowhere seconds before. 

Hotel security seemed to be onboard as well. Christopher was doing his job as Red knew he would and he was grateful. 

When he was close enough, the large man moved from Red’s determined path, allowing access to Elizabeth. 

Any thought vanished as Red’s arms engulfed Lizzy’s small frame, crushing her to his warmth. The man closed his eyes to the reality of the woman. She was safe. He could breathe again. 

“W-what’s wrong?” Liz stuttered, feeling the man trembling against her.

The horror of another reality returned. 

“Carver.” Red’s tone conveyed the emotions he was feeling as he turned to the patiently waiting guard. “He’s here.”

Silas’ expression remained passive. If the news alarmed or surprised, he would never reveal as much. 

“I heard you coming.” Silas motioned a few of his men forward with a nonchalant wave of his hand. 

“C-Carver?” Elizabeth’s whisper halted all speech, the men glancing her way. 

The blue eyes widened, startled, but Red was pleased to see nothing other than that at present. 

She could be in shock of course... Red knew the adrenaline he had felt was wearing off. He had time to process, she had not as yet. 

Silas returned his attention elsewhere. The sound of lively music on the far side of the pool deck added to the needed diversion he had demanded from his team, leading the befuddled guests away, to a more contained scene. 

Hotel Security smiled pleasantly at the gathered guests, arresting any fears, as waiters and bartenders offered up free drinks and food, enticing any undue attention elsewhere for the moment. 

Discretely tucking his Glock under folded arms, Francis’ expression did not bode well. 

“What the hell is going on?” Francis checked on Elizabeth who still huddled in Red’s embrace, her eyes darting about the crowd. Sensing something terribly awry, he inched closer to his friend. 

“What the fuck, Red?” Mark, usually the consummate gentleman around a lady, forgot his manners. “The Triad thinks something is...” he drifted as he witnessed Elizabeth’s face for himself, “this has nothing to do with the business at hand,” he lifted concerned eyes, “... does it.”

Red shook his head grimly, noting the late arrival of several members of said Triad. All of whom stood patiently, having watched the previous ‘show’. 

They were reserving judgement which in itself spoke highly of Red Reddington’s influence and reputation. 

Dembe came alongside Elizbeth, craning his neck to the side, a deep scowl on the remarkably handsome face alerted Red to a problem. Something out of the norm had caught his attention. 

Red removed his arm for the large black man was picking at an object below Red’s jacket sleeve. 

Dembe pulled at the band-aid like material, removing it with one deft flick. 

Liz stood still under his administrations wanting desperately to look over her shoulder to see what the hell was going on. 

“Raymond...” Dembe held up the patch, showing the ominous ‘tag’ to his friend and the guard beside him. 

Red’s tenseness returned two-fold as he too, read the neatly scripted initials.

_CRVR_

“What the hell is that?” Francis exchanged perplexed looks with Mark Donovan. 

“Get her inside, now.” Red hissed, ignoring the question and questioner. He ushered Liz along, his steps hurried. 

It was difficult to keep abreast of the man for Lizzy but she managed for a certain type of fear fueled her feet. 

Francis was not deterred however. He hastened his own pace, coming alongside the entourage which accompanied his friend. 

Elizabeth kept shooting frantic looks his way over the shoulders of the much taller Security people. 

Francis motioned curtly, once again and several similarly dressed men surrounded a totally disoriented Lia and Amanda who had watched the unfolding drama from afar. 

The two women were ushered into line behind the rapidly retreating Red Reddington who had covered the expanse of ground and was already converging on the upcoming entrance doors that loomed ahead. 

Francis marched diligently in step with the contingent surrounding his friends, a million questions filling his head. 

When he came abreast of Red, he was of a mind to voice a few, “You want to tell me wha–”

“Not now, Francis.” it was brusquely advised. Reddington had one objective and one alone. “We need to get to the Villa.” 

“I want to stay here.” Liz felt an inner anger emerging, balking at the overly rushed steps she was being forced to take. “I want to confront the bastard!” she hissed. 

Francis was quick to pick up on the slip. “What basta–”

“On our own playing field.” Red vetoed such a foolish notion. 

Both Liz and Francis knew sound judgement when they heard it, falling silent... almost. 

“It feels wrong,” Liz protested, but resumed a step as Francis’ hand on her back suggested strongly, she should do so, “like I’m running away. I won’t do that again, Red!” 

Red met the stubborn set of her chin, the mounting fury in her stare. 

“Pick your battles.” Silas muttered, if only to end the stalemate which had ensued. “Another time, another place without innocents about.” 

Red suddenly resented the fact Silas always seemed to know how to reach the woman. 

The blue eyes swept the guests absently allowing herself to be escorted forward.

Red’s palm flattened against the glass of the hotel entrance, shoving through the heavy panels, continuing down the long, plush carpeted corridor. 

Christopher awaited, ushering everyone into a large room at the end of the hall. 

A few Triad members discretely gathered inside, all standing about, quietly speaking amongst themselves. 

A silence fell upon Reddington’s arrival. 

Red ignored all else turning to more important matters. “Transportation?” he issued a taut request. 

“It will take a second.” Chris advised just as tightly. “You want to tell me what the hell is going on?” he threw his arms out wide, openly frustrated. “I can’t do my job if I’m left in the dark!” 

Red’s eyes lifted slowly, a menace inside the crystal grey depths. He knew Christopher was not to blame for any of this, he could sympathize with the man, but right now.... Red need to ‘vent’ and God help any unsuspecting victim who happened to be nearby. 

“Hey, man,” Christopher defused the situation as professionally as he knew how, “I’m just wanting to help.” 

Red let it go. Dembe stepped in, offering explanations which would suffice. 

Red turned his anger elsewhere. “You saw him,” it was surmised, “you must have!” 

Liz was startled, unaccustomed to such a tone from the man. 

“What did he look like?” the light eyes bore into hers as he curved his fingers cuttingly around Liz’s arms. “Brown hair, blonde?” He snapped in rapid succession. 

“I–I don’t know.” She shook in his grasp, wondering at the chill suddenly racking her body. “There were so many people!” 

The Triad members milled beside the doorway, disapproving frowns on their eclectic faces as they watched Red manhandling the tiny woman. 

“Is there a problem, here?” The leader, Guiren, a distinguished East Asian, stepped forward posing the question on everyone’s mind. 

“A slight disturbance only...” Mark turned, explaining the situation, as he knew it anyway... filling in the gaps with acceptable lies. 

The man listened, shrewdly seeing past Mark’s diplomatic efforts, understanding Reddington’s fear. He had seen for himself the open affection displayed before this ‘slight disturbance’ had occurred. 

If it had been _his_ lady in danger, Guiren knew he’d over react as Reddington was doing now. Reddington would calm down soon enough and love her as much as he was scaring her. He was just that terrified for her, he couldn’t control it yet. 

“Think! Who touched you!” Red raised his voice, gripping her tighter. “ _Focus._ ” 

She closed her eyes, swallowing harshly, when Silas spoke. “A man stumbled against her, medium height, bulky, brown hair, he was wearing–”

“Khaki pants, green shirt.” Her bottom lip quivered under Red’s angered glare. “Like a u–uniform.” 

“Delivery guy,” Chris spoke quickly into the radio, relaying the info onward to his people. 

Liz wrapped her arms around her body, shivering more in fear than because of the cold air brushing against her wet suit. 

She hated this feeling. She was a damn FBI agent for heavens sake. She just couldn’t shake the feeling of dread she felt when that horrible man’s name was mentioned. 

“What the fuck were you doing!” Red’s fury was allowed a brief moment of freedom. “How could you not see him!” he yelled.

Liz blinked back the gathering tears, even more scared than Red. That Carver had gotten that close to her and she hadn’t noticed, made her sick. And worse... she felt utterly useless. She had never felt so inadequate in her life. 

She was trained to observe. To take in her surroundings. To notice danger around her. 

And she had failed, miserably. Her biggest threat in life, not only approached her, but had actually touched her. And she had been wholly unaware. 

“He could have taken you away, Elizabeth!” Red snapped angrily. “ _My God..."_

“ _Reddington_...” Antonio’s stern tone conciliated the overwrought man. When Crocetti had arrived, Red could not have said. 

Red’s anxious eyes darted towards the older man, as the full weight of what just happened crashed in on him. 

Not only had Carver proved the threat he posed. 

Red was berating a visibly unsettled Elizabeth Keen. He had been verbally thrashing an already stricken individual. 

Never mind that Lizzy was being stalked and targeted by a psychotic serial killer. Allow Red Reddington to add his _own_ brand of malice to the picture. 

The thought sickened the man to the core. 

Brushing a hand against his brow, Red was shocked to see it trembling as he grasped the lapels of his jacket to jerk it back into a semblance of order. He adjusted his tone accordingly as the fear he felt for her safety overwhelmed the man. 

“He could have hurt you, baby.” he whispered brokenly, the anguished eyes sharing that pain willingly with her. 

Removing the warmed linen jacket, Red wrapped it around her small frame, gently tugging her into a fevered embrace. Rubbing his hands up and down her back, he warmed her chilled body. Comforting them both. 

Guiren’s frame relaxed finally. There was no real problem between Reddington and his woman. None that existed between the couple at least. Some outside interference, definitely, was rearing its ugly head. 

He knew this man loved this slight slip of a girl. Reddington’s voice had cracked slightly when he had called her the endearment. He could work with this man, a man not afraid to show how much he cared for those he loved. 

Guiren had been trying to get a reading on Reddington since they had first met. He thought perhaps that he would like Reddington from the way Red interacted with the men at his side. He seemed to genuinely like those he employed, respected them to a fault, and care for their well being.

As he watched Reddington’s hand tremble as it pet the woman’s small head, as he pulled her even closer to get a handle on his fear and agitation, Guiren knew this... _this_ was honest emotion. 

The head of the Eastern Empire of consolidated crime, and the aged, revered Mobster who had proven himself over the years to be a consummate leader of men, watched Red steer the woman to the couch as he hovered over her. 

Chris came alongside Red, his radio raised as he diligently listened to his security chief’s report. “I’ll be right there.” he clicked off the communication, seeking out Red, “They have something for me.” 

Accepting a cashmere wrap from Antonio, Red placed it about Liz’s small frame. 

“You all right?” Red asked, kneeling before her, lifting her haunted eyes to his steady gaze. She sat silently, but nodded. 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.” he clenched his jaw, clearly angry with himself for such a lapse. 

“You were scared,” She said, her voice steady enough, “rightfully so.”

“I wasn’t scared,” he gently carded his fingers through her damp strands, “I was fucking terrified.” 

“Something alerted you.” she had time to consider a few things. “How did you know he was... here?” 

“Silas...” he held his hand out, taking the phone back as it was handed over. He scrolled to the first picture. “I got this one first. I just assumed Silas took it.” He showed it to her, remembering how he had smiled, then his expression altered. “Then I got this one.” 

Liz shivered involuntarily as she perused the photos. 

_He had been that close? Well, of course he had, he had touched her, pressed something into her skin, something she had not even felt._ _That monster had toucher her. Why hadn’t her flesh not recoiled? Why hadn’t she become violently ill? She felt as if she would be now..._

“He attached this,” Red hesitated before he showed her the caption, “along with it.” 

Liz tightened her arms about her waist, turning away from the phone and all it represented. 

“Lizzy,” the man closed the phone, his expression grim, “I don’t mean to keep harping, but if there is anything else...” he implored, “anything that might...” he trailed away, seeing the distress apparent on the pretty features.

“I remember someone brushing against me, but...” she kept her tone even, apologizing with her manner, for not remembering more. 

It took all she had because images kept resurfacing in her minds eyes, images of that first fateful meeting.

“It happened so fast.” How many times had she heard that statement? It had been so frustrating then. She could imagine what Red must be feeling. So close... but so far. 

“I dismissed it.” she closed her eyes. “It happens all the time,” she tried to explain, “a waiter, a busboy...” 

“But it wasn’t a fucking busboy... or waiter.” Red whispered hoarsely, he threw a look at Silas. 

“What the hell! I did my job.” Silas was a little off-kilter after all, his temper flaring. 

“Stop,” Liz pleaded, “for God’s sake. He’s saved my life any number of times and he protected me today... don’t... don’t do this.” 

Red felt the rebuke, shifting the focus of his anger. “I know that...” his tone mellowed if only for the woman’s sake. 

He was pissed at the world today, or at fate... or God. Or all of the above. “And of course, now is not the time.” 

Francis appeared out of nowhere, a tumbler of scotch in hand. “Settle your nerves?” 

He bypassed Red to hand it over, a smile for Lizzy. “Not that you need it!” he held his hands aloft in the universal sign of peace. “Not saying that...” 

Liz took the liquor gratefully, sipping the warming serum, feeling it sear her throat. 

“I’m going to grab the girls.” Francis motioned to the vicinity needed. “If you guys can manage without me?”

Red waved the request aside. “See to them.” he asked of Dembe to accompany the young man. “See to their safety, Dembe...please.” 

The large man accompanied Mark and Francis, all three disappearing out the door in seconds. 

“Be careful.” Red called out a hasty reminder. 

Liz’s tense muscles were beginning to relax in spite of her better judgement. “Can we say, incompetent?” she muttered dejectedly. “I can just hear the team now.” 

“We’ll find him, Lizzy.” Red sounded more confident than he felt at the moment. He would regain his equilibrium, he realized, it was simply taking more time than usual.   
  
“Is there anything,” it was stressed, as the quiet solemn man approached, Guiren was genuinely interested in the reply, “we can do to assist?” 

Red stood, offering his hand. “I apologize for leaving the meeting so abruptly.” 

“It was entirely my fault.” Liz hastily explained. 

Both men looked down at her position on the couch. 

“A slight disturbance only, as I was given to understand.” Guiren smiled warmly. “As long as you are unharmed, all is well, yes?” 

Red brushed the wet bangs from her forehead. “This is Elizabeth, Guiren.” he smiled in affection. “My new reason for being.” 

Elizabeth’s eyes blinked their shock for such an openly stated proclamation. Her mouth fell agape as she instinctively checked the affect the astounding words had on Guiren. 

“Truly?” the handsome features were unreadable of course. “I would have not guessed at such a deep... connection.” 

Red inclined his head, almost nobly, Liz thought. 

“Unfortunately, because of this... slight disturbance, I must cut short my intended stay and will be taking my leave.” Red silenced the woman’s objections with a discrete shake of his head. “You will understand the reasons hopefully but I assure you... another more suitable location will shortly be available for our purposes.” 

“Of course... her protection is paramount.” the man understood.

Antonio Crocetti had crossed the room, politely awaiting his turn to speak. His eyes fell softly on Elizabeth Keen as he cradled her small face tenderly. 

“No harm will come to you, gattina.” he said, patting her gently. “This I promise you.” the man’s smoky timbre washed warmly over her. 

He turned to Red, “If need be, our business can be conducted by... other means.” he waved the issue aside, having consulted his counter point before making the statement. 

“Our people are at your disposal, Reddington, which most surely goes without saying.” Guiren offered magnanimously. 

“Yes, my men will see you safely to your destination and afterward, to the airport when ready.” Antonio offered sincerely. 

“I see it as a most promising sign, gentlemen.” Red was pleasantly surprised, indeed. “That our forces have joined together so quickly and efficiently in a time of such distressed difficulty.” 

He once again offered the hand of friendship to both individuals. “Thank you for your understanding and support. It is greatly appreciated.” 

Christopher reentered the room, glancing to the others gathered within. He had ordered several dealers on site, tables had been set up. His special guests were once again on a more even keel, some trying their luck, but the tension had melted away. 

“We thought we had him, but false alarm,” he relayed the news quickly. “It was a new delivery guy, but he was checked out, besides the guy was like eighteen and scared shitless by all the attention focused on him.” 

Red hid his disappointment well, offering a smile for Lizzy when she turned devastated eyes his way. 

“I’ve got surveillance pulling the feed.” Chris continued with better news, he hoped. “As soon as they get it collected, I will have it delivered to you.” 

Red nodded his gratitude. Maybe the bastard had overplayed his hand this time. A clear image would be a literal God-send. 

Red didn’t really hold out much hope however. Carver was no fool.

“The car is waiting.” Christopher finished with a wave of his hand. 

Liz placed her unfinished drink on a nearby table, clutching his jacket closer about her shoulders as she allowed Red to guide her with a gentle hand. She hesitated in her step, looking back at Guiren and Antonio. 

“Again, allow me to apologize for–”

Antonio captured her hand, laying a gallant kiss on her soft skin. “There are other things in this world more important, yes?” 

Elizabeth smiled genuinely, grateful for his gracious acceptance for the inconvenience. 

“I hope, if you’re ever in DC, you’ll visit?” she replied hastily to the both men, before stepping impulsively to in turn kiss their cheeks. “You haven’t really seen us at our very best, I would love a chance to alter your perception of me.” 

A soft smile pulled at Red’s mouth as he watched Lizzy charm the older man. But then, there was also something charming about Antonio’s regard for Elizabeth. 

Not a lot of the young up and comers wanted to deal with the old world mobsters because of their traditions or way of doing things, but if anyone asked Red, the young ones were missing out on learning some valuable life lessons. 

One of which was playing out, right before his very eyes, and that was how a man should treat a lady. 

Liz smiled at the man, wrinkling her nose adorably as Antonio placed another small kiss on her hand before slowly releasing it.

“It would be my pleasure, bella piccolina.” the man laughed quietly, gesturing for his men to accompany Reddington and his girl. “Safe travels.” 

Guiren bowed respectfully, taking her offered hand, before he too lay a small kiss on her fingers. 

“Call when you are secure.” the older of the two requested of Red, his eyes gentling on Elizabeth. 

Nodding once again his gratitude, Red wrapped his arm around Lizzy as he followed Silas out the door. All of them safely ensconced by the protective barrier of a couple dozen armed men. 

  
~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Reaching the exit, the men surrounding them pushed out the doorway, forming a human wall, blocking sight of their group. 

A few steps and safety beckoned; Liz could see a long sleek SUV awaiting. 

Stepping out into the hot and arid afternoon conditions, Liz sighed her relief as the warmth seeped into her chilled bones. She startled slightly, instantly on the defensive when Silas reached back quickly, moving her behind his protective bulk as he cautiously approached the vehicle. 

Remaining cautious of their surroundings, the guard double checked the identity of the driver on their approach. Upon recognizing the man as one of their own, Silas swiftly hustled Liz inside the car before stepping aside for Red. 

After Red shut the door, Liz batted her eyes, shocked and dismayed as men hopped on the sideboards blocking windows and other entry points of possible attack. 

She glanced out the front window, watching people pointing at the car, talking rapidly with the people beside them. A few took pictures, others tried to get closer to the vehicle to see maybe what movie star was being transported, only to be moved away by a Triad strong arm or a beefy Italian. 

It was surreal as hell. Liz settled slowly, her gaze on the back of the guards wide shoulders and neatly coifed ponytail. 

“Go...” Silas muttered to the driver as Dembe settled in place beside Liz. 

She looked around in the interior, bewildered and confused, so much had happened so quickly. “Where’s Mark and Francis?” 

“In the other car behind us. Lia and Amanda are safe.” Dembe expertly eased the woman’s disquiet. 

Liz looked over her shoulder, to see the truth of the words. Mark was saying something to a large man before shutting the door, just seconds before their car too, was given the same treatment. 

“Why would they do that?” she asked the why of it all, as the cars started off slowly, moving through the gathering crowds. “They don’t even know us and yet, they risk their lives to... they don’t realize what he’s capable of?” 

“I think Antonio was quite taken with you.” Red stated what he believed to be a fact, pulling his jacket more securely around her frame.

She gaped as they began rolling forward and the men stayed in place, blocking the hoards of onlookers following and snapping pictures. None of it made sense at the moment. 

The man in a crisp cream jacket craned his neck to see around the crowd which blocked his view. 

“My God...” his pleasant tone caught the policeman’s wayward attention. 

The off duty cop was earning a little extra money today. Ok, he was making a lot of extra money today. He turned to the older man, sensing nothing amiss. 

He had seen it all a hundred times before. Celebrities and their need for attention. It got old. 

“I hope that isn’t one of the Kardashians.” Carver sipped his colorful alcoholic drink, his manner laid back, more than disinterested. 

“Some people just have to be the center of attention. I personally, will never understand such a mentality.” he watched valets block oncoming traffic, allowing the large vehicles the right of way. 

The police officer was of the same opinion, “Well, people like that,” he crooked his head, thinking the gentleman was a very articulate, intelligent type, “they pay my salary so you won’t hear too much dissension on my part.” 

“Understandable.” Carver nodded sagely, he pulled at the hem of his ‘I Love Vegas’ shirt before pushing off the stone pillar he leaned against. “Still, it might prove interesting to be a fly on the proverbial wall in that car... don’t you think?” he smile was a pleasant one. “Wonder what goes on in their minds?” 

“Probably wondering where to have dinner.” the cop laughed. “They are rather superficial most of the time. They don’t live in the real world like you and me.” 

Carver’s face took on a whimsical look, “Oh, I don’t know. God has a way of jolting each of us into reality from time to time.” the cryptic remark left the cop wondering over the profound statement for some few moments. “Perhaps that is all that is needed for people like that... a good jolt.” his eyes on the rapidly retreating motorcade.

He held his expression as Reddington’s right hand man glanced out the window, scanning the surroundings before inevitably landing on him. 

The dark eyes held a moment until one of the Italian men blocked sight of them both and the car picked up speed. 

Carver walked back into the lush foliage of the front entrance with a cheerful, “Have a nice day, Officer,” he called back over his shoulder, “Nice speaking with you.” 

The cop stared after the guy, slightly bemused. 

During the short drive around the property, the people followed even as Red and their entourage pulled into the private drive. The guards held back the gathering crowds as the gates closed, leaving them secure. The men hopped off, forming a line once again blocking sight of them, which Red was grateful for. 

He knew the people at the gate posed no threat, they were just looking for a photo op of the ‘celebrity’. But Carver was still out there, and he did pose a threat. 

Thankfully, Lizzy was shorter than everyone here and got lost behind the wall they had made as he rushed her into the Villa with the others close behind. 

Francis had a few quick quiet words with the girls, gesturing for the women to go play in the pool. They smiled happily, traipsing off through the double doors, followed by an unusual number of security guards which missed their notice completely. 

“All right, what the hell was that?” Francis questioned the moment the door closed. 

“A past associate has become an... issue.” Red intoned smoothly. “We have reason to believe he will try and take revenge on me through Elizabeth.” 

“I need a name.” Francis’ mood altered visibly, the young man’s tone suddenly cold, almost biting.

Liz looked at him quizzically. “I can take care of myself.” she snapped. “I don’t want you involved in this, Francis.” 

Francis shifted his scowl to Red Reddington, “And what do you want?” 

Red was grateful for the reinforcement, but he too was given pause for thought. 

_Was it wise to keep the boy in the dark on this one?_

“You’re not dealing with _him_.” Liz stepped between the two men. “And you,” she pointed an accusing finger at Mark Donovan, “you’re still recovering! What were you thinking!” 

“Lizzy...” Red had noted the gooseflesh on the lovely skin of her legs, “you should get out of that wet suit.” he reminded. “All this can wait.” 

“ _I’m fine!_ ” she iterated, wrapping her arms about her shivering body.

Silas rubbed his eyes. Dembe leaned back into a convenient counter, crossing his arms content to wait out the tirade. 

Red quirked a brow, it was his turn to sigh heavily. He wrapped his arms about the woman’s frame, tugging her tightly to his strength.

Liz was comforted in spite of her mood, instinctively snuggling to his warmth, even as she still glared at the other two antagonists. 

“I want you to listen to what I am saying,” she tempered her foul mood, her attention for Francis and Mark. “I couldn’t stand it if you were hurt because of some misguided loyalty to me.” 

Both men were touched by the sincerity she exhibited, despite themselves. 

Francis tossed his sunglasses to the table. “That little show back at the hotel was more than an old crony looking for revenge.” 

Mark nodded his agreement. “You were shook, Red.” he had noted as much. “Who the hell do we know that could get you in such a state.”

“That we couldn’t handle.” Francis concurred. 

Red assessed his choices. “I am in the process of narrowing down that list.” he lied proficiently. “I will let you know when it’s time, until then, I’m asking for your patience and ask that you trust me to do what’s best for all concerned.” 

Francis shook his head negatively, “That’s bullshit.” 

“I am trying to keep a handle on this, Francis.” Red countered. “If you have a name, I know you...you’ll take matters into your own hands and start an all out war.” 

“So what if I do?” was the nonchalant reply. “You know I get the needed results.”

“I trust in your capabilities,” Red did, “but my only priority is her safety.” He nodded to the woman in his arms. 

Liz’s brows pulled together at the total confidence conveyed in Red’s tone. _I trust in your capabilities?_

She looked at Francis Holbrook in an entirely different light. It was like they were talking in freaking code! And she had no idea what the encryption key was. 

“When she is secure... we will revisit this discussion.” 

“Fair enough.” Mark shrugged his concerns aside. 

“You’re damn right we will.” Francis huffed his annoyance.

“Antonio wants to be assured of the little gattina’s safety upon arrival in D.C.” Silas held the phone away from his ear, shifting annoyed eyes Liz’s way, “he’s ordered his men to accompany us.” 

“We’re going to need a bigger plane.” Mark nodded sagely.

“They have their own transportation, you dolt.” Silas practically snapped. 

“Gattina?” Liz had wanted to ask the meaning when Antonio had referred to her as such at the hotel but she hadn’t wanted to appear gauche. 

Red quietly kissed her temple, “It means,” he informed her readily, “little kitten.”

“Feral cat, more like it.” Mark muttered, having seen Liz in a temper a time or two.

Liz offered the man an old fashioned look. “Antonio is a gentleman... you could take a few lessons.” she made mention. “Especially you, Francis.” 

She lifted blue eyes to Red’s waiting ones. “I think I should change now.” 

Red loosened his embrace willingly, allowing her escape. 

She shivered as the cold air conditioner added to her discomfort. 

“The minute we get back, I want names Red.” Francis stressed, attempting to ensure his displeasure on the matter was at least, noted. 

Red rolled his neck and shoulders to ease the mounting tension.

 _This was a damned mess._

He would have to tread lightly to keep tempers in check and hurt feelings to a minimum. The less people that knew he was searching for Carver, the better. 

They already had a leak in his organization, how else could Carver have found their location? Silas would already be tracing possible leads for the fucking traitor. 

It made Red sick to think someone he trusted could be a Judas goat. 

“When do we leave this place.” The ‘fun’ had gone out of the adventure for Francis Holbrook. He had called after Red’s retreating figure as the man went off in search of Lizzy. 

“Night fall.”

“Can’t be too fucking soon for me.” Francis grumbled moodily, going off himself.

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

As the door closed behind them, Red stopped Elizabeth in her tracks, an imminent request of importance on his mind now for some few moments. 

“I know you’re cold...” he muttered tightly, “I need a minute.” he exhaled shakily, allowing his pent up emotions a small outlet. 

Liz smiled, snuggling into the man. “This is warming me up just fine.” 

He pulled her tighter into his warmth, calming his still thrumming heart from its intense high. 

The day’s events had scared the ever living shit out of him.

Relaxing in his hold, Liz’s eyes softened as she felt the small tremors traverse Red’s large frame. Stroking his back slowly, she eased the man’s tension, one breath at a time. 

“I don’t know what to say to you?” he muttered quietly against her shoulder. “I let that bastard hurt you.” 

“No,” she assured quickly, “he didn’t hurt me.” she pulled back a little, looking up at Red. “He never will, with you here... Red, are _you_ okay? Really?” she knew this incident had unsettled the man. 

“Not really, no.” he shook his head. “But I will be. Especially after I get you safely back home.” 

Red grumbled irritably when the phone rang in his pocket. Liz giggled quietly, in hopes of dispelling his annoyance as he pulled the object free. 

“Maybe it’s Antonio,” he rumbled softly, “checking on his kitten.” he lifted teasing eyes. 

Liz rolled her eyes, before stretching up to kiss Red’s chin as he flipped the phone open. 

“Yes.” he intoned absently into the phone, his real interest with the woman still. 

“I can get her anytime I want.” a man’s lilting tone came over the line, causing a cold chill to enter Red’s mind. 

“Carver.” Red gritted, tightening his arm around the woman who instinctively stiffened against him, having heard the dreaded name. 

“The one and only.” the man’s laughter seemed as genuine as his delight, sensing the other man’s distress even over Red’s controlled manner. 

“When I find you,” Red stated, the tone more than brittle, “I’m going to skin you alive.” 

“Ahh, taking a page from the Master, are we?” Carver chuckled his amusement. “I should warn you however, as one connoisseur to another, before using the skin, you really should let it bleed for at least a day or two.” He explained knowingly. “It’s much easier to manage.” 

“No, no...” Red’s voice lowered intently, “I’m having visions of my days in wood shop, with old Mr. Barner.” the man warmed to the tale. “That man, made us all nervous as hell. Had severe arthritis, fingers curved inwards...” he stopped for emphasis and effect, “we always expected a finger to go flying when he used the table saw.” he reminisced. 

“Planning on building a hope chest from my bones?” the man queried lightly. 

“No, an ashtray from your skull.” Red’s tone chilled effectively. “The eye sockets will make perfect pipe holders.” 

“Now, there’s a thought.” Carver’s throaty chuckle made Red’s muscles tense. “I really should plan ahead like that, I’ll be looking to retire at some point.” the man said conversationally. “I should look into selling goods at a flea market... Craigslist.” 

“I wouldn’t put much thought into it.” Red replied coldly. “I don’t believe you’ll be around that long.” 

“Oh, I think I will.” Carver countered jovially. “Made very evident by the events of the day.” it was cheerfully reminded. “I can obviously get within _touching_ distance of your fuck toy with little problem.” he explained ever so patiently. “As a matter of fact, I’ve been within arms reach of her for a few days, now.” 

Red inwardly seethed, angered with himself for dropping his guard and allowing such a lapse in Lizzy’s protection. 

Granted, he only had a general description of what this asshole looked like, but he always felt a inner itch when something wasn’t right. He should have sensed the danger to Lizzy. Or was he fooling himself... 

“But today, the temptation to touch all that pink flesh was just too much.” Carver taunted jestingly. “She’s going to make quite a nice project to work with,” he goaded silkily, “her skin is as smooth as a baby’s ass.” 

Red curved his fingers into that soft flesh, his jaw pulsing as visions of what Carver could do flashed in his minds eye. 

“Oh, I can understand your attraction.” Carver hummed lecherously, enjoying the exchange immensely. “Besides, there’s nothing like fucking a Fed. Is there?” he asked innocently. 

Red tightened his hold about Liz’s waist before quickly loosening his hold when the woman winced visibly.

“Though, I guess, in your case, she’s doing it willingly. Can’t say the same for mine.” Carver sighed lightly. “The experience might not be the same for you. Pity.” the man tsked. “Suffice to say, I can’t _wait_ to meet with her in the very near future.” 

“Oh, please,” Red asked of the man, “stop by anytime. I would appreciate the opportunity to meet you.” The coldness in the tone surprised even Elizabeth. 

Carver laughed quietly, “Be seeing you soon.” He ended the call, leaving only silence on Red’s end. 

Red snapped the phone shut, gritting his teeth as he fought to control his fear and building rage.

“What did he say?” Liz asked quietly, then shivered slightly. “Never mind.” she didn’t really want to know. 

Red shook his head, pushing away the continuing visions of what the man would do to the woman, only to have another take its place. 

Carver had hurt her once. It was evident, the threat remained, in spades. The sick bastard approached Lizzy... touched her, so easily. 

The fucker could just as easily take her warmth... her life. A life Red desperately needed to preserve, at any cost. 

He opened his eyes, looking down into the little face watching him so patiently, and felt a sudden crashing wave of terror he would fail her. 

The thought of being without her smile, her soft touch, or the woman breathing softly beside him in bed as he held her... 

It made his heart hurt in the most painful of ways. Not since he had lost his family, had he felt such despair or anything so distressing. 

Easing his trepidation, the man stepped back, holding Elizabeth’s eyes steadily. 

“I want you to get dressed,” he calmly directed, “and get packed.” 

“Red,” Liz murmured just as sedately, “we can take this opportunity to–”

“No,” Red vetoed any such idea, “I want on our own playing field, with people we trust at our back.” 

“You said Antonio would–”

“He would,” Red agreed wholeheartedly, “I am not disregarding his assistance in this matter.” he told the truth. “But your guards know you, they have all the needed information.” he stressed what he could not vocalize. 

Liz nodded her understanding. Antonio and Francis were to remain in the dark about the threat. Why, she had no idea, but Red had his reasoning. 

Red glanced at the door when a perfunctory knock interrupted the private moment. “...Yes?” 

Dembe and Silas pushed their way inside without preamble, holding a laptop aloft. 

“Christopher sent this.” Dembe gestured to the laptop.

Tapping the screen, surveillance of the pool came up; more specifically, it showed Elizabeth warding off Francis’ attack with a water gun before the young man was unceremoniously pushed into the pool by Silas. 

Red’s smile fell away as a man came out from the left wearing a green shirt and khaki pants. He headed their way before accidentally _tripping_ into Lizzy. She stumbled forward as the large bulk hit her. 

Silas caught her instantly before shoving the man hard and away from her. A few choice words of animosity followed but Carver’s hands arose in the universal sign of ‘peace’. 

Seconds later, Francis ran at Lizzy, wrapping his arms around her before falling back into the watery depths while Silas scowled darkly at the man who dared approach Elizabeth until Carver was out of camera range. 

“You _saw_ him.” Red raised his eyes, meeting the head guard’s squarely, hope shining within. 

“Yes,” both men confirmed. 

Red darted his eyes between Dembe and Silas, the surprise apparent. 

“I saw him, outside the hotel, when we were leaving.” Dembe relayed. “It wasn’t until I saw this, I made the connection.” 

“I’ve been replaying it since, getting his face focused more each time.” Silas added his own experience. 

Dembe tapped the screen, drawing Red’s focus. 

The scene picked back up as Carver sauntered from the pool area, making certain to play to each and every camera available. 

Red now knew what the man looked like with absolute certainty. 

To what ends? He wondered as darkly menacing thoughts reared their ugly head. 

Carver had walked the area from the pool, to a nearby trash container. 

The man, from what Red could surmise, was in his early forties perhaps and quite stocky. The man removed his shirt, a close fitting one beneath. 

Carver glanced at the surveillance camera, pulling a knife from within the confines of his pants pocket, opening the object, holding it aloft as if he knew, sooner or later... Red would be watching. 

The man slit the center of his palm, wiping the blood on the green shirt before stuffing it into the flap of the waste container. 

He looked directly at the camera as if to say, _‘There, you have my DNA now, what does it get you?’_

Red’s mood fell into a dark abyss. 

What did it get him? Red’s own DNA had been floating out in the cosmos for years now and no one had been able to track him unless he had wanted it. 

Carver was one smart, sadistic son-of-a-bitch, Red would give him that. 

Accepting the clear and simple challenge Carver was issuing, Red cleared his mind. How would he attack this problem were Lizzy not involved? 

He had to think rationally to catch this bastard. But how could he do that, when he was too close to the issue at hand? 

He would have to find a way. 

There had to be an answer. 

“Dembe, send that to Aram, please.” he slid the laptop towards the man. “See if he can clear that up, get a more detailed still. We have another shot, as well.” 

Dembe lifted the small weight, phone to his ear. “You are referencing to where he discards the shirt, of course.” 

“Yes,” Red nodded, turning to Silas. “You, grab that shirt and call Kaplan and set up a meeting.” 

Both men walked to the doorway, prepared for their assigned tasks. 

“We’re leaving within in two hours, gentlemen.” Red called after them before ushering Elizabeth to prepare. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Red did not feel any real sense of danger but these days he was questioning his inner warning system. He watched Lizzy and Francis speaking animatedly, his innate sense of decorum coming to the fore. 

“Allow me to offer more substantial means of my gratitude.” Red discreetly pushed a thick envelope into Christopher’s hand. 

“No, Red. Absolutely not!” 

“I want you to have it.” Red turned away from his host without a care, walking rapidly after the woman, catching her arm. 

“You wait for me.” Red directed to a reticent Elizabeth Keen. 

“We’re just getting–”

“ _You_ stay in here.” the notion was vetoed. 

“Red, he’s probably in California by now.” she whispered. 

“I don’t want to find out the hard way.” Red grumbled. “Wait.” he directed, his tone scolding. 

Liz sighed, but nodded her acceptance. She knew the events of the day scared Red and if this little concession would quell his anxiety, she’d go along with it... this time. 

But they would have to have a discussion about his over protectiveness soon...very soon. 

“We’ll be going.” Red told the man who had followed along at a more leisurely pace. “Once we’re in the air, I’ll call.” 

“I had my men check your plane for any tampering.” Chris said, accompanying them to the exit of the Villa. “It was clean.” 

“Thank you.” Red set his hand on the handle, then looked at Liz. “You’re sure you got everything?” 

“Yes. I double checked.” she confirmed, before kissing Chris’ cheeks in gratitude for the lovely welcome and accommodations. 

Silas took his place in front of Elizabeth. And like earlier, there was a wall of men blocking sight of them as Red quickly ushered Liz to the car. She climbed up in the back seat, shortly followed by Red. The door beside her opened, startling her a little, she hoped she hid it well enough. 

Was Carver getting to her as well?

“It’s just me.” Francis smiled as he settled in beside her. “We have quite the little motorcade.” he grinned, pointing to the men breaking formation, heading for other nondescript dark vehicles.

“Go ahead, Dembe.” Red said. 

As Dembe turned the car into the outer driveway, Red groaned irritably when he found the flock from earlier still haunting the gate, though it had grown some. The guards pushed at them, unblocking the entrance, but the people still clamored to see who was in the car. 

“Oh, this is getting ridiculous.” Liz voiced her opinion. 

Red wasn’t certain if she meant the crowd or the commotion with all the guards and security. He had not known how to say ‘no’ to Antonio Crocetti. Not graciously, at least. 

Dembe engaged the door locks before Red could even get the first word out, having anticipated Raymond’s thoughts. 

Flashes of lights from overzealous photographers brightened the interior as other’s rushed towards the vehicle as the car cleared the gates. Sure enough, the sounds of the handles of the doors being pulled at, came in rapid succession as Dembe eased out the driveway. People cupped their hands on the dark glass of the windows, straining to get a look inside. 

“What the hell?” Liz giggled her dismay. “This is beyond bizarre.” 

“Come here, Lizzy.” Red wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer against him and out of sight of the window until they hit the street. 

Their faithful followers ran after the car as they came to a red light. The camera flashes resumed making the woman laugh nervously. 

“They’re going to be so disappointed when they see the end results.” she chuckled as Dembe rolled slowly behind the lead vehicles.

“I don’t know...” Francis shrugged, “they may have got a few shots of our resident felon.” 

“You?” Red’s mouth tweaked. 

“I meant _you_.” Francis straightened his tie, shrugging slightly. “And okay, maybe I fit the bill to an extent.” he preened his hair in a side window. 

Laying her head against Red’s shoulder, Liz relaxed more fully, ignoring the crowds’ repeated tapping on the dark windows and the conversation happening around her. 

The light changed and Dembe floored it, having felt Raymond’s agitation sucking the air from the car. 

Only when they got into a good roll and the security offered to them by Antonio and Guiren surrounded the vehicle, did Red release the breath he’d been holding. 

A street down, flashing lights came into view in front of them. Liz tensed as Silas cussed in the front seat. 

“Shit,” the large guard grumbled, looking over his shoulder. 

Red turned, finding three other police cruisers taking position around their car. 

“Aw fuck, man.” Francis whined, hanging his head dejectedly. “What have I done to deserve this?” 

“How much time do you have?” Red asked rhetorically. “Dembe, keep going.” he advised tersely. 

Liz looked up at him, her eyes wide with trepidation. He rubbed her arm soothingly, softly kissing her temple as they drove. 

Liz startled as the sound of a phone blared in the otherwise silent car. 

Red pulled it free, flipping it open. “Yes?”

“Is your escort there?” Christopher laughed at his own wit.

Red shook his head, a smile pulling at his lips. “Yes, and you about made poor Francis shit himself.” he put the phone on speaker. 

Christopher’s laughter filled the car, easing Liz’s shoulders back down from their tense position. “I told him I’d get him back for scaring poor Rosalie.” the man chuckled. 

“What did you do?” Liz hissed, embarrassed and didn’t know why as yet. 

“He blinded my poor housekeeper by walking around naked.” Chris snickered. “With a full on woody.” 

“Hey!” Francis was quick to voice his side of the story. “I was in my damn room!” he defended. “Where else can I walk around naked, except in the privacy of my own room?” he demanded. 

“You were not in your room,” Chris corrected, “you were at the bar.”

“Which is technically attached to my room!” 

“There is twenty foot gap from your door to the bar.” Chris once again corrected. 

Francis shrugged flippantly, pouting out the window.

“Anyway, the very helpful police department here believes they are escorting a celebrity.” the man said. “Once at the airport, they will keep a distance, but stay until you are boarded... Antonio insisted.” 

“Antonio has influence with the Las Vegas police?” Liz was baffled. 

“Antonio has influence with _everyone_.” Silas threw a look at his employer. He too, believed this spectacle was overkill. 

“Thank you for the escort.” Red replied. “And damn you for the visual burned into my mind of naked Francis.” he grumbled. 

“I have a very nice body, thank you very much.” Francis protested. “I don’t see what the big deal is... Rosalie acts as though it wasn’t a pleasure to see my nakedness.” 

“Yeah, _I_ heard it was no big deal...” Christopher snorted a retort. “Safe flight, guys.” the man signed off. 

Francis rolled his eyes, even as he readjusted himself, as though confirming, if anything, that it was indeed a ‘big deal’. 

Liz smiled, patting the man’s leg consolingly as they approached another red light. The lead cop blipped his siren, bypassing the red light and all the others they encountered as they meandered their way through the streets, until reaching the tarmac.

Dembe pulled alongside the plane, lining the back door up with the stairs. 

“Get on the plane, Lizzy.” Red again directed tersely. “Don’t hesitate, don’t stop.” 

She had no intention of arguing. Once they got on the plane, the cops could return to their jobs. She felt horrible, pulling them from their real duties. 

Red pushed the door open, taking her hand, ushering her quickly up the steps. The other three quick on their heels. 

As the plane was being loaded, one of Antonio’s men came to the door, quietly conferring with Red and Dembe. Handing something to Red, the man waited as Red opened the box.

Liz watched the exchange discreetly. Red laughed his delight and the woman’s tension lessened.  
  
The handsome Italian grinned, before bouncing down the steps, which were raised a moment later as the plane warmed up its powerful engines.   
  
“What was that about?” she asked as Red took the seat next to her. 

“He was told to assure _your_ safety onboard.” Red stretched his legs out in front of him, finally relaxing now. “He also was told to deliver this.” he smiled, handing her the box. “It’s from Antonio.” 

Her brows crinkled, but she took the offering, opening it expectantly. 

She chuckled quietly, pulling the necklace free, holding it up to get a better look at the diamond shaped cat. 

“How cute...” she smiled, then looked at Red wincing. “Should I accept it or...”

“Yes, you should accept it.” Red confirmed. “No matter who you are, you don’t turn down Antonio,” he whispered, “besides, he meant it as a compliment.” it was explained. 

Once they were in the air, drinks and snacks were served before Red settled back beside Lizzy, willing his body to relax. He sat up suddenly, looking around, cursing under his breath. 

“What’s wrong?” Liz muttered around her cheese puff. 

“Where the hell is Mark?” 

Francis cackled, slapping his knee in open amusement. “You forgot Mark...” 

Red pulled his phone free, hastily dialing Chris. “Do you have Mark?” 

“Yeah, he was with Amanda, didn’t realize it was that late.” Chris shrugged the concern aside. “He’s flying out with Antonio.” 

“Tell the moron to call me later.” Red grumbled, closing the phone with a snap, before narrowing his eyes at Francis. “You two...” 

“Are going to be the death of you?” Francis finished, snatching Liz’s last cheese puff. 

“Stop!” she snapped, throwing a grape at the man, nailing him in the forehead with deadly accuracy. “That’s not funny!” 

“At this stage?” Red disagreed vehemently as he watched the boy ferret around for the wayward fruit before popping it in his mouth. “I would pay someone to put me out of my misery.” 

Francis’ laughter echoed throughout the plane.


	20. Chapter 20

Upon their arrival home from Las Vegas, the mob of security, and he meant that in the literal sense, that greeted them rivaled what it had in Vegas.

And Red was more than fine with that. 

Once they were in familiar surroundings, his sense of security returned. It was a more confined space, easier to secure. 

Which, after having received a relatively reliable tip concerning Carver’s location, made the difficult decision to fly back out the following morning leaving Lizzy in the very capable hands of Silas and Francis, an easier one. 

Falling into a structured routine, Liz returned to her profiles or trained with Silas. The guard constructed a program of rigorous physical training, infiltrating new defensive techniques and a certain street savvy awareness not present before. 

Truth told, she gravitated towards any sort of activity to fill the time in between training and profiling. 

Red had been gone a few days, calling frequently to share his whereabouts and rising frustration always being one step behind Carver. 

She had shared in his frustration, and it wasn’t just because Red hadn’t caught Carver. 

She missed the man terribly, especially today, for it was the beginning of a three day holiday for her. 

Having worked yesterday, splitting her time between profiling and running background on yet another Blacklister for her team, Cooper had assured them all that work would be on hold until Tuesday. Meaning no calls, no working on profiles...

Just rest and relaxation for the next few days. And Red wasn’t here to share it with her. 

She wouldn’t begrudge the man attending to his business, or this Carver issue, but she did wish he were here to share in the downtime. 

A bright spot was that Francis, and even Ben Gilchrist, were coming to celebrate Memorial Day weekend with her.

The morning of the planned activity, Francis had called to say he was on his way, she went out to wait in the front garden with Silas. A short time later, a low rumble of motorcycles filled the air. 

The sound came closer then three cycles actually pulled up into the drive. The three riders slowly approached. Liz threw Silas a questioning glance, but her guard didn’t seem fazed by the third rider’s presence. 

The bikes rolled to a stop, the men removing their helmets. 

She gasped her surprise, joyously rushing across the driveway as Red’s face came into view. 

Red kicked his stand, then eased the bike down before sliding off the seat. 

“Hey, baby.” he laughed quietly, opening his arms quickly to wrap the rapidly approaching woman up in a tight hug. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming home!” she hugged him right back, before pulling away to seek out the humor-laden eyes. 

“I wasn’t sure what time I would get here.” he murmured softly, kissing her smiling lips gently. 

“Silas?” Red squeezed around her waist, holding out the other hand to the large guard behind her. 

The man grinned and pulled out her own helmet and jacket from thin air. 

“Ohh! How cute!” she clasped her hands together excitedly at the stylish, though rather heavy jacket. 

“Won’t it be too hot?” She asked as Red helped her slide the small jacket on. 

“No, these are for warmer weather. Plus, once we get going, the wind can be cool.” He pulled her hair out from under the jacket. “And they have armor in them in case we have an accident.”

Red helped the woman mount the large, sleek Harley. “Don’t touch that pipe, it’s hot.” he indicated. 

Situating herself, Liz marveled at the shiny chrome and cushy leather seat of the jet black bike she occupied. 

Donning his own helmet, Red lowered the dark tinted visor. He looked every bit the sexy space hero. 

“Can you hear me?”

Liz twirled her head this way and that as Red’s sensual voice resonated deeply inside her helmet. 

“Stereo!” she giggled. 

His quiet chuckle surrounded her. “We’re wired. You’re coming through loud and clear.” 

“Can they...” she enquired of the other ‘bikers’. 

He shook his head. “I want you all to myself.” 

She smiled prettily for him, the words pleasing her. Red smartly fingered her visor down, sliding into the position in front of her. 

The huge bike roared to life as the man hit the ignition button. Liz felt a powerful, thrumming vibration between her legs. Not an unpleasant sensation at all. 

“This could prove interesting.” she lifted stylish brows enjoying Red’s throaty laugh. 

“That’s my girl.” he nodded slightly as they waited for their companions to join them. “Keep that thought uppermost in your mind, will you.” 

“I don’t know how I couldn’t.” she philosophized. “This is the most expensive vibrator I’ve had the privilege of having between my thighs.” she admitted freely, her reward, yet another rumbling chuckle. 

“So far anyway...” Red murmured intimately, “the day is young.” he said, acknowledging Silas with a lift of his hand as the passed the impressive figure. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

The next couple hours were a whirlwind of new discoveries, emotion and revelations. 

Liz had always looked at Memorial Day simply as cookouts and a long weekend. 

It wasn’t until Red took her on a tour of monuments, she remembered what this day was all about. 

First, they visited the Rolling Thunder Motorcycle rally, where she met a group of Red’s associates, more specifically, bikers... one of which was referred to as, Mad Dog. 

The highlight of the event was watching a Marine stand erect and saluting the riders for the entirety of the rally. 

Only when the man finally lowered his arm, did she allow herself to sob into Red’s chest, understanding not only that lone Marine’s respect and gratitude... but the sacrifices Red had made throughout the years not only for his country... but for her. 

Next, they visited the Wall where she learned Red’s uncle, Jackson Reddington, was one listed as KIA. Not only had they located Jackson’s name, but met a man who shared fond memories of Jackson, a man he had obviously clearly respected.

She had been so touched Red trusted her enough to share a deeply personal part of his history, she secured an etching of Jack’s name to frame and flowers in honor of the uncle Red so obviously held in high regard.

After seeing the mass which visited the monument, and the vast size of the Wall itself... she didn’t think anything could be so powerful. 

She was wrong. 

Arlington National Cemetery was quite simply; staggering, stunning and heartbreaking. 

Never had Liz felt such raw emotion as they rounded the corner and came face-to-face with a sea of pristine white stones, one after another as far as the eye could see, laid out in all direction. 

She remembered quite vividly how the air left her lungs and her eyes grew wide with wonder and incredulous disbelief. 

Her reverence of the hallowed grounds strengthened as she watched a Sentinel guard a fallen unknown. She was amazed to learn, they guarded the tomb twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week... with honor and respect. 

Before their planned departure, and after careful sleuthing on Francis’s part; did they learn Jackson Reddington was buried here... unbeknownst to Red. 

After his initial shock, Red regaled them with stories and pictures of Jackson. In the end, she felt a deeper connection with Red for sharing a part of his life with her. 

Their time there unfortunately came to an end as Red remembered he had yet to fulfill a promise to an associate. They got on the road a few minutes later, heading for the rally’s Vendor Row. 

She had been silent since their return to the bikes. As they headed back over the bridge, she sighed, “Why didn’t _you_ ride in the rally? You’re a Vet.” 

“To be honest, I’m not sure what I’m considered, Elizabeth.” he replied all too quietly. 

“Technically, you are.” she debated. 

“No, I’m relatively certain the act of treason laid against me has stripped me of my Veteran status.”

Not wanting to start an argument over a dead issue, Liz turned the conversation to her original point. “I guess what I meant was, you should have ridden in honor of your Uncle.”

“To ride for him would have been a slap in the face.” he stated flatly, maneuvering the bike artfully through traffic. “I managed to do the exact opposite of Jack. He honored the Reddington name... I tarnished it.” 

“There were extenuating circumstances.” 

He didn’t have to see her face to know she was pouting. 

“Lizzy, you and the boys helped me honor Jack today in a way that was very meaningful, I think, to both of us.” he pointed out the positive. “Jack would have liked how we’ve spent the day.” 

Liz sighed, resting her chin on his shoulder, “You think so?” 

“I do,” he concluded. “We celebrated the living, remembered the MIA’s and POW’s.” he lifted an expressive hand but the bike didn’t wobble one bit. “We visited the Wall and found a buddy of Jack’s who spoke very highly of him... that was very special to me.” 

He turned his head slightly, moving over a lane. 

“We paid our respect to the Unknown Soldier.” she had enjoyed that tremendously. “And we found Jack’s resting place... then spent and hour talking about how wonderful and handsome he was.” 

He grinned when he felt her laugh against his back. “He would have appreciated that we took the time, Lizzy.” he patted the leg nestled against his comfortingly. 

Pleased that Red seemed content in how they had honored his Uncle, Liz watched the scenery go by, listening to his soft breathing in her ear. She had missed that sound. 

“You are staying with me...” she questioned, “while you’re here, right?” 

Red smiled at the hesitancy in her voice. He had been hoping that she would extend an invitation to stay with her. 

Or he had hoped she would accept his invitation to stay with him...

“I would love to spend the weekend with you.” he replied.

“So you’re here...” she paused, “just for the weekend?” 

“Well, I had no definite plans, except to spend this holiday with you.” he said. “I only meant, if your team should call after the fact or...” 

“Right, yes.” she nodded. “I understand.” 

She smiled happily, knowing for the next three days, Red was hers. If no calls should come in from her team or his associates, he would of course stay longer, if she wished it. 

It was a heady feeling, having Red Reddington at one’s beck and call. 

She tightened her arms about the man, hugging him. He rubbed her exposed hand slowly, just as happy with their confirmed time together, steering the bike in behind Francis and Ben. 

After setting down their gear, they walked into the Vendor section, casually strolling the area. 

They purchased the goods, continuing their aimless wandering, looking at the other products available. 

Francis and Ben bought some leather items, new wallets, several new belts. Red bought Liz some pretty little bracelets that had caught her eye. 

They continued on with their shopping, until Red noticed the woman was once again favoring her leg. “Your leg hurts.” 

“I’m okay.” she was quick to deny the accusation. 

“No, we’re going.” he gestured to Francis that he was taking her to the bikes. 

“Red, I’m really okay.” she protested. “We can keep looking... this is fun.” 

“You’re limping.” he motioned. “You don’t want to strain your leg anymore than we already have. We’re going.” 

“Damn leg!” she grumbled her irritation. “You guys don’t have to leave, I’ll just sit here.” she pointed to a bench, hope gleaming on the pretty face. “I don’t want to be a downer.”

“Lizzy, it’s okay. I did what I came here to do.” he had accomplished so much to his way of thinking. The day had brought them closer. “We can go home.” 

One of the large biker guys came up to Red, breaking the stalemate, mumbling in his ear. Red frowned, his expression altering visibly.

“Tell him I’ll be right there.” The burly biker took his leave. 

“What’s wrong?” she sensed something amiss. 

“An old shipmate of mine is here and saw me.” Red motioned in the needed direction. “He’d like a minute.” 

“Okay, well like I said. I’ll just sit here and when you’re done...” she smiled, then sat on the shaded bench. 

“If you wouldn’t mind?” Red glanced around finding what he sought, Francis and Ben were only a stall away but... the man curtly crooked his hand and two rather menacing men appeared out of nowhere.

“Yes. Now, go. I’m fine.” she raised her foot to the bench, sighing in relief, her eyes watching the mammoth bikers approach.

“Stay with her.” he muttered to the new arrivals. 

Standing at opposite ends of the bench, they smiled at buddies as they walked by, seemingly cordial, passive beings. She would not have wanted to cross either, personally. 

Tracking Red walking across the greens, she watched the waiting man smile as Red grew closer. She couldn’t see Red’s expression, but he appeared to hesitate when the man stuck a hand out in greeting. Seconds passed before Red finally lifted his hand to make the expected contact. 

Was his hesitation due to his dislike of the man? It was obvious, no love was lost on Red’s part. 

Perhaps Red just assumed that everyone he had worked with believed him to be a traitor and wouldn’t give him the time of day. Not that she thought Red would care either way. But this guy must give pause for thought, surely. 

Relaxing back into the curved bench, she breathed in the warm air. Even with the crush of bodies, here in the shade... the wind felt fantastic. 

It had been an eventful day. Thought provoking, to say the least.

She was surprised that even with Red’s sullied military past, the man seemed to hold high esteem for his one time comrades. She would have thought he would shun those who had shunned him. 

Liz reflected on moments throughout the day. Red had seemed... different somehow. She couldn’t put her finger on it. 

Was he missing being a part of the military, regardless of what he said. Or was it an ingrained respect he had carried over from his childhood, for the Uncle he had admired so much.   
  
She felt her heart warm at the thought that Red had shared something so very personal to him... with her. Something that wasn’t in his file. 

She knew so little about his family, but today, he had let her inside his world a little bit more. And because of it, she felt closer to the man than ever before. 

It had been a good day, full of wonderful surprises. 

“Liz...” 

The woman started at the recognized voice.

 _This_ was one surprise she could do with out. 

“...Tom.” she muttered dejectedly.

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

“I was going to just come over and say hello, but you’ve got quite the entourage there.” the man who was around Red’s age, but did not hold the years as well, had inclined his head to the ensemble across the way. 

“So I just caught the nicest looking one of the bunch’s attention and made an appointment, so to speak.” he held out his hand until Red finally took it. “It’s good to see you again, Red.” 

“Is it, Matt?” Red’s tone was acerbic. 

“I never believed the shit they pinned on you.” the chill in the air was dispelled by a careless wave of the hand. “And not many of the others did either.” the man’s eyes held a certain sincerity that surprised Red. 

“You are maybe one of the very few.” 

“Not so few. A _lot_ of us think you got the shaft.” Matt Henson was pleased he could set the record straight. “We’ve been watching your progress over the years. We didn’t know how to show our support... exactly. But we would have given you a pat on the back.” 

It was still a touchy subject if Red’s expression, or lack thereof, was any indication. 

“Yes, well. Not all I do is reported.” Red replied irreverently. 

“I’m sure.” the man chuckled. “Look, I just wanted to say, hey.” the awkwardness was lessening on both parts. “Let you know you got some supporters out here. Speaking of which,” Matt searched out his wallet, extracting a card, handing it over, “take this.”

Red read the neat script absently before returning his arresting gaze returned to the man’s earnest face.

“It’s got my number on it and we’re all linked on the Net. You ever need anything... really. You have help.” 

“Are you my groupies?” Red grinned, placing the card into his own wallet. 

“Well, a couple of us do have your wanted poster pinned to our walls.” Matt replied pseudo-seriously. “I’m not one to blow kisses at it, but I can’t say for the others.” he nodded amiably. “You know, don’t ask, don’t tell.” 

Red chuckled quietly, this day was proving most interesting in more ways than one. 

He wasn’t sure how he felt about this new development but, who the hell knew, what he thought would turn out shitty, even become confrontational... was taking a different slant. 

“You’ve done well, Red. Sticking it to the establishment and all.” it was chuckled appreciatively. “Hear tell, you’ve made a little on the side as well, huh?” Matt could tell the man’s clothes were of an expensive cut.

“I do have my own jet.” Red replied straight faced, though his eyes were lit with merriment. “Well, it’s just a small jet.” he regretted his impulsive jibe. “And the gas mileage will kill you.” he made the man laugh. 

“Okay,” Matt nodded amiably yet again, “anyone can own a jet, you’re right, but still I’m even more jealous truth told.” the man’s eyes cut to the cute brunette across the way. 

“I’m a dirty little traitor. What’s to be jealous of?” Red’s brows furrowed critically. 

“You are that.” the ruddy faced man chuckled greatly to take the sting out of the words. “I _meant_ ,” he pointed with a lift of his head, “I saw you with that girl earlier, the one kissing you.” impressed brows were lifted. 

“She’s a little... young, isn’t she?” Matt teased but admiration showed in his envious eyes. 

“Young?” A slow smile crept over Red’s face. “...Not for _me_.” 

Matt took the veiled insult in his stride, “You’re right there.” a slight scowl appeared on the still rugged face. “ _I_ couldn’t handle the pressure... say, it looks like you may have a little competition there bud.” 

“I doubt it.” Red’s reply was lost in the din of engines approaching, as a formation of WWII planes thundered overhead, the deafening sound disrupting further conversation. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

“It’s okay...” Liz held up a restraining hand to the two guards Red had left in charge. “It’s just my ex.” she pulled a disgruntled face which subsequently allowed the men to relax their vigilance to a degree. 

Two pairs of belligerent eyes scanned Tom’s frame with the open threat of mayhem should anything out of the norm prevail in the upcoming minutes, however. 

Tom chose the better part of valor... discretion. “Liz, we desperately need to talk.” he threw a cautionary glance at Red’s back, which was still turned from the, the man’s attention elsewhere for a moment. “Away from here!”

“Don’t you get it?” the woman was mystified by the guy’s lack of common sense. “I don’t _want_ to talk to you... not ever, _ever_ again!” 

“You don’t know what the hell you’re doing! Trusting Red Reddington, for God’s sake.” Tom was beside himself. “What is in your head?” 

“I will tell you what is _out_ of my head,” Liz kept her voice low that passerby’s might not be pulled into yet another endless confrontation, “ all the lies and pretense _you_ put there... you better leave if you know what’s good for you.” she glanced hastily to Francis and Ben’s location but thankfully, both seemed occupied. 

“You’re ruining a perfectly amazing day, if you must know... as usual.” her tone turned angry as did the light blue eyes. “I don’t want these innocent people pulled into one of your sick attempts to turn me to the dark side.” 

“You know my abilities, Liz.” the man’s own eyes chilled. “I have information about your little friends you need to hear. We can do this the easy way,” he shifted, showing a weapon inside his light weight jean jacket, “or the hard way. It’s up to you. I’m in no mood to suffer one of Reddington’s noble attempts at rescue.” 

“It wouldn’t be an _attempt_.” Liz sneered. “One of these days, he’s going to take your ass down and I fervently hope that I am there to witness it!” 

“Yeah, whatever. Are you going to get these people in between a fire fight just because you’re afraid to hear the truth?” 

“I know the truth.” she disgusted. The woman cast a hasty glance Red’s way. He looked so relaxed and happy today. 

She wasn’t going to let Tom spoil that. “You’ve got three minutes.” she shot the man daggers. 

The man jerked his head indicating a secluded spot in which to speak. 

Liz felt relatively safe, it was just a hundred meters away over a small knoll.

 _Small grassy knoll... bad things happened on small grassy knolls._

“Hey guys,” she forced a brightness and big smile for the guards Red trusted to watch over her, “can I have just a few seconds?” she pointed out the spot. “I won’t go far, I promise. You can see me.”

The two men exchanged guarded, wary glances. 

Liz’s forced smile remain fixed. “I’m just going to be right over there.” she reaffirmed. “It’ll be fine. Take just a minute... really.” 

It was clear the men did not want to relent but... in the end, they did. 

“No further, ma’am.” a dark scowl followed the warning but if was for Tom, clearly. 

Tom held up his hands in a sign of ‘peace’. 

Liz hobbled a little, the rest had helped her leg. 

“Alright,” she continued, “what is this great truth you are to impart, oh, Sage One?” 

Tom was antsy and impatient, constantly throwing glances Red’s way. 

“Yeah, you better err on the side of caution.” Liz had noted the comical state, amused by the man’s jitters. “He catches you within ten feet of me, he’ll kick your ass from here to New York.” 

“You mean he’ll have someone do it for him?” Tom’s eyes shifted to the two guards who watched him like a hawk. 

“He doesn’t need assistance for the likes of _you_.” Liz disdained. “He would have put you down years ago if it hadn’t been for me, and you _know_ it.” 

“What I _know_...” the man had more important things to discuss, “is that you are in grave danger and you’re too stupid to see the fact. I have proof!” 

“Oh, you do...” Liz nodded sympathetically, smiling tightly for the guards sake only. “If you mean from your feeble attempts to lead me to the Cabal...” 

“I mean from him!” Tom gestured angrily then calmed seeing the guards inch closer. He got himself under control with stressed difficulty. “Look, we can’t talk freely here.” 

“Spit it out!” the woman snapped her waning patience. “I’m not standing here all–”

“The evidence is in my car.” he gestured just as snippily. “You think I would bring it here in case Reddington–”

“There is no way in _hell_ ,” Liz was positive, “I’m moving from this spot, so you had just better–”

Tom’s patience snapped, seeing her intractable stance was a genuine one. He pulled his weapon, aiming with deadly accuracy. 

A formation of WWII planes thundered overhead, masking the sound of the weapon firing. 

~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~♥~

Following the planes path until they flew out of sight, Red’s movements continued, glancing over his shoulder searching out Matt’s meaning. His body tensed instantly, coiled for action. 

“Son of a _bitch!_ ” Taking off at a clipped pace, Red raced across the crowded grounds in a desperate dash. 

“What the hell?” Matt scowled at the unexpected turn of events. Shots rang out and like everyone else in the immediate vicinity, he dove for cover.

One guard fell heavily, clutching at his knee, blood spurting between clenched fingers. 

Tom snapped off another clean shot, taking the other rapidly approaching guard out of commission. 

He could see Red Reddington making rapid progress, the man having a clear path now that the crowd, like a herd of wild mustangs, scurried in all directions, seeking shelter from the raining gunfire. 

Tom sneered his contempt, gripping Elizabeth’s arm in a tight clench, one objective in mind as the rapidly unfolding drama played out. 

Gaining ground on their position, Red closed the distance between Elizabeth and her assailant. 

“ _Elizabeth!_ ” 

“ _Come on!_ ” Tom grated his growing annoyance. “Stop fighting me, dammit!” 

“No!” Liz pulled at her arm, as she planted her feet uselessly. Her right foot stuck, but her left couldn’t withstand his relentless tugging. He had already dragged her a good twenty feet away from her original position. 

“Let go!” she struggled against his iron grip as he pulled her across the greens. “You’re hurting me!” she pulled uselessly on her arm, unable to break free. 

“Dammit, Liz! Come on!” he didn’t want to hurt her but she was narrowing his options. 

“Leave me alone!” she swung out, only to have Tom knock her arm away, backhanding her across the cheek. 

It was for the greater good, surely. He disliked striking her but he had priorities. 

A group of onlookers protested the action. A few of the more courageous, regaining their equilibrium. A large ensemble grouped, starting for the pair. 

Tom fired two shots to discourage such a stupid recourse. 

Liz had spun about with the hit, losing her footing for a moment. Tom dropped the weapon to his side, unceremoniously jerking her back towards him. Swinging her arm in a vicious arc, she caught the asshole across the mouth, drawing blood. 

Brushing at the red dribble with his knuckles, Tom tightened his hold on her arm. He could make it... the car door was a few feet away, if he could just get inside.

Punching out again, Liz knocking the bastard across the windpipe like Silas taught her, causing the man to release his tight hold, but also strike out himself. 

Choking and coughing, Tom sputtered helplessly for a beat. 

Stumbling back, Liz snagged her heel on a concrete parking block, falling to the ground. Wincing painfully, she shook off the hit and uncontrolled drop. She felt hands grip about her waist as Tom bent over, yanking her lax body up off the ground. 

Just as he gripped her thigh, meaning to boost her over his shoulder and end all this ridiculous, useless struggling once and for all... a heavy blur hit him out of nowhere, the momentum of the hit, tackling Tom to the rough texture of the parking lot. 

Falling from his hold, Liz hit the ground hard, knocking the air from her lungs and jarring her jaw painfully. Pushing back with her feet, she distanced herself from the altercation when large hands reached under her arms, lifting her to gently to her feet. 

“Time to go...” 

Guiding her away from Ben and Tom, Red pulled her close to his chest, dodging Francis arriving on scene like the Seventh Calvary. The young man eagerly joined the brutal skirmish. 

Liz ducked her head, mortified, embarrassed, by what had just occurred as Red steered her forward, pushing through the crowds. She hid from the gawking, mouth gaping onlookers. 

Protectively shielding the woman, Red held his temper admirably. Not for the crowd, his fury ran deeper and it was for one individual alone. 

The sound of running feet gained on them quickly. Instinctively reaching for his weapon, he dropped his hand hastily when he realized it was Ben and Francis who approached.

The crowd once again crouched quickly, becoming unseen entities at the sight of the glinting metal of the gun. 

“He got away?” Red demanded tersely.

“I flung his ass towards Francis and he got up and bolted.” Ben apologized. “That bastard can run!” 

“He’s had a lot of practice.” Red seethed quietly. “It was her ex-husband.” he spoke in deference to the questioning faces.

“The stalker asshole?” Francis scowled irritably. “I should have popped that fucking bitch harder.” 

Liz hobbled quickly, wincing with each step, commencing their trek which had momentarily been waylaid. 

Red snagged her elbow. “Slow down, baby.” he advised calmly. “We are leaving, but we are _not_ running away... there’s a difference.” 

Liz who was still attempting to acclimate herself to all that had happened in such a small span of time, took a cleansing breath, nodding minutely.

“No, we are _not_.” she was determined to adopt the same stoic attitude. 

Red had pulled up short having reached the motorcycles, his face a grave etching of studied concern. 

“Ben, will you see to the men?” he motioned to the crowd that had gathered across the way around the two guards who lay, wounded, but visibly conscious. 

One was seen to irritably shake off any assistance offered. The other sat up, allowing a pretty woman to attend to his shoulder wound. 

“Call Kaplan,” Tossing his phone to Francis, Red continued, absently packing away their packages that Liz had left on the bench. 

His acquaintances, the ones who had accompanied them on this outing earlier in the day, had arrived on scene moments ago. 

“We just heard, man.” Mad Dog was expressing his regrets. “So what’s this all about? Who started it? You want we should talk to them for ya, Red... explain how very rude they have been?”

Red grinned, his mood mellowing. 

“Do you fucking believe this?” Francis pointed, his mouth agape, his features incredulous. “That fucker is standing right there!”

All eyes turned. 

Tom Keen took the new notoriety in his stride. He shifted into a more comfortable position, clearly favoring his right side. The one that had hit the pavement with Ben’s less than gentle tackle. 

“I’m going to cap his fucking ass.” Francis started off, incensed for such blatant disrespect. Ben by his side. 

“Francis!” Liz was aghast. “He has a gun!” 

“So do I...” the young man resumed his determined steps. His eyes, had Elizabeth been able to see, turned a glacial green.

“You will do no such thing!” Liz snapped. “Stop being ridiculous... Tom is...” she trailed off, seeking Red’s assistance but none was forthcoming. 

“You expect me to stop them?” the man’s voice was brittle. “The fucker _hit_ you... again!” 

“This is my fault.” Liz relented, feeling the weight of her words, glancing shakily back to the two fallen men. 

“...Yes... it is” Red grated his fury for one alone but his anger was expressing itself in boundless capacity.

Liz was stung by the words and his actions. 

“Two men are down because _you_ decided it was okay to let that bastard near you again!” Red motioned curtly to the patiently waiting individual. 

“What is this spell he has over you?” Red was beside himself. “That you feel you must give him every opportunity to prove his sincerity?”

“It– it wasn’t like that.” she faltered.

“Then what?” Red exploded. “Explain it to me. Why would you put yourself... my men, in such a position?” 

Red knew he was being unfair, unreasonable, belligerent; all of the above and Lizzy’s stricken face tore at his heart strings, but dammit to hell... enough was enough. 

Tilting Lizzy’s chin up to look at her face. Red’s grey eyes twitched angrily, finding her cheek swelling and reddened. His thumb gently stroked the injury, a stark contrast to Tom Keen’s touch.

“Why do you allow him to do this to you?” the roughened voice lowered painfully. 

Liz’s eyes fell to his mouth, willing the answers that swirled about madly in her head, to come into focus. Her brow furrowed painfully, trying to make sense of the madness... to find a starting point. 

“You _still_ love him.” Red accused...concluded bitingly, after the long silence. 

She jerked back, shaking her head slightly, “ _No_...” she whispered her shock. 

Red lifted his eyes, staring out over her head... the distrust apparent to her way of thinking. 

“He threatened to start something.” Liz disliking being placed between a rock and a hard place, found her focus... her backbone. “What was I supposed to do!” she raised her own voice. “He could have killed any number of those people!” she lifted a pointed finger to the holiday crowd. “Just as he could have the men he shot.” 

Red was reminded of Tom Keen’s lack of empathy for other’s than himself. 

“I thought if I at least... placated the son-of-a-bitch,” she was close to tears, “I might save some lives... you know what he is capable of.” 

“Can you guess my capabilities?” Francis did not like to see his friends hurting, more determined than ever. “He’s trying to drive a wedge and you’re letting him!” he accused Red to his face. “Now, let’s end the fucker.” 

Francis and Ben began the needed journey with a few decisive steps yet again. 

“...No.” Red stated all too quietly, knowing truth when he heard it.

Francis turned, flabbergasted. 

“Francis,” Red tempered his anger, his shoulders set, but resigned. “We’ll handle this in another fashion... later. We have to vacate.”

Sirens could be heard in the distance. Speculative gestures and attention from the gathering crowd was growing. 

“He’ll tail us,” Ben reminded. “You want her location known?” 

Red weighed the options given him. He shifted non-committal eyes. 

There was a leak in his organization. Their whereabouts had obviously been broadcast to the lowlifes in the city.... 

He already knew Carver’s methods. The man would never really attempt anything in the light of day. The Vegas incident had been ‘play time’ only. 

But Tom Keen was a different type of psycho.

A psycho that may or may not have a certain magnetizing pull, the likes of Charles Manson.... with Elizabeth Keen. 

She had stated her case as to the why, but there was still doubt...

How could he protect her, when she blindly followed after that psychopath. It hurt that there was this wedge... this distrust... between them. 

He lifted a steady gaze which Tom returned. 

There had to be a reckoning. This had to stop, one way or another. Red refused to live under another man’s terms or conditions. 

“Are you coming?” he asked quietly, straddling the bike. 

Elizabeth’s heart hurt. _He had to ask?_ She stepped slowly, taking her place beside him. 

Mad Dog helped her mount the large bike. She could feel the tension in Red’s body as she settled in behind him. 

“There are lots of ways a car can take out a few bikes.” Mad Dog remarked casually, glancing over to Tom Keen. “Want an escort?” 

Francis was the one balking this time. He paced restlessly back and forth, having a decision of his own to make obviously, his eyes never having left Tom Keen. 

“There are too many witnesses man.” Mad Dog laughed at the absurdity of the move Francis was contemplating. 

“Don’t end her day like this.” Red asked rather than told, his eyes placid now. “Don’t end her day with you in cuffs.” 

“Oh, _now_ you’re solicitous of her feelings?” Francis was glad to have an outlet for the fury he felt. “Look at her face, man!” 

Red hesitated then shifted slightly, turning his head. 

Liz’s cheek was swollen more than it was moments ago, a nasty red welt marking the lovely skin. 

Red eyes closed, fighting the return of the rising fury. 

“He fucking belted her!” Francis snarled. “Don’t you think that was a mood killer in itself!” 

Red took a deep breath, quelling his desire to blow Tom’s fucking head off himself.

He curtailed such pleasant thoughts, instead turning his attention to his gut feeling. He had always trusted his gut and right now, it was gnawing at him... telling him to leave and get Elizabeth to the safety of the house. 

“Getting her home safely, is more important.” Red rationalized to them all and himself. “We’ll get him later.” he promised the boy.... and himself. “I give you my word, Francis. Will you take it?” 

A battle of wills ensued for along beat. Liz held her breath wondering what more she could say to sway Francis’ will. 

“Francis, we _need_ to go.” Red jerked his chin towards the people pointing their way and the uniformed cops taking note of them in the distance. 

Francis cursed under his breath, signifying his displeasure, but nodded curtly, stalking to his bike. 

“We’ll get you home, little lady. Safe and sound.” the large biker stated, grinning. “Don’t you even think about it for another second.” 

“Thank you.” Red replied, firing the bike to life. He watched all take their mounts, then nodded to the boy who watched with a sullen expression. “Francis, you lead.” 

“There’s no need to get these guys involved.” Liz was remembering the guards. She had watched Red don his helmet, before following suit. Mad Dog’s words haunted her. _‘There are lots of ways a car can take out a few bikes’._

“I don’t think he set out to hur–” she trailed off, sickened. It sounded as if she were defending him. “I can handle Tom.”

Red pulled out behind Francis and Ben. As they hit the street, they were immediately surrounded by a veritable sea of Harley and Indian motorcycles. 

“No, Lizzy, you can’t handle Tom.” Red shook his head. “You’re too emotionally invested.” he sighed heavily. “Tom will _always_ hurt you.” he grated the words. “That’s what he does and will _always_ do. Be it emotionally or physically.” he growled low in his throat, the anger returning with a vengeance.

Liz knew he was right, and what’s worse, she didn’t know how to break the chain. She thought she had been doing well. Had pushed Tom from her mind. 

“You could walk away from me...” his jaw pulsed at the remembrance of their earlier relationship. 

Truth told, he had always liked her spunk. How she didn’t kow-tow to him. 

“Where is _that_ Lizzy? The one who called me on my bullshit.” Red questioned. “Why can’t you walk away from him?” he finished quietly. 

Silence fell between them. Red searched his mind for something to say to lessen the impact of his words but he was too distraught and besides he had to keep his prospective.... he knew Tom Keen would not give up so easily. 

He would make things right with Elizabeth when he could... when the emotions were not running so high. 

They finally hit a good stretch of road that offered him a straight shot, allowing him to get good speed. Glancing past their plentiful escort in the rearview mirror, his eyes darkened when he saw a dark blue car fishtail around a corner. 

“So it begins...” he muttered absently, his mind working the logistics of the new problem rapidly. He caught Francis’ attention, jerking his head to the rear of the roaring pack surrounding them. 

Francis glanced in his rear view mirror watching a blue car gaining momentum toward their little entourage. 

Mad Dog had picked up on the commotion, signaling his people who instantly were alerted. The signal passed down the line, one after another having glanced back at the ‘blue’ car fast approaching their locale. 

Liz heard the loud rumble as they sped up and before she knew it, they were on all sides of them, blocking sight of their bike.

Ben slowed, having sensed a problem. Francis kept craning his neck, keeping tabs on Tom’s location. 

Francis let go of his steering, gesturing to Red, something Liz could not quite ‘get’. Red’s low chuckle thrilled the woman after such a long silence, but couldn’t enjoy it to its fullest as she had other priorities at the moment. 

She too, kept a running check on the recklessly weaving driver of the blue car. 

Mad Dog had understood Francis’ gesture all too well, a heavy laugh escaping the individual. He held up his hand, waving his fingers outward and in an instant, his riders parted like the Red Sea, giving their tail car ample time to pass. 

Mad Dog even offered a gallant sweep of his burly, tattooed arm as Tom took the ‘opportunity’, gunning his engine, steering the vehicle thought the heavy Harley’s.

Offering a tight scowl as he passed, Tom sensed a trap but it was a chance he would have to take to reach his objective. He was used to taking risks in life. 

“Hold on tight, Lizzy.” Red instructed, watching Francis drop back behind their position. 

She squeezed Red’s middle, tightening her thighs around his as he ‘hit it’. They flew down a long stretch of ramp, merging into traffic on the interstate without slowing, one iota.

Why make it easy for the asshole, Red philosophized. There was always a good chance Keen would lose control of the car, after all. Pity if that were to happen. 

“It will be fine.” Red said calmly, feeling the mounting tension in the woman’s body. 

Liz inhaled deeply, easing her nervousness just as she caught a glimpse out of the corner of her eye of a flash of blue. 

“You asshole!” she growled angrily as Tom came up alongside them. She flipped him off, then hastily wrapped her arm back around Red. “What the hell is he trying to do? Kill us all!” 

Red chuckled low in her ear, appreciating her moxie. “He’s rather persistent, isn’t he?” he sighed, as the plan slowly fell into place. “Uh oh...”

Liz turned her head as Francis appeared out of nowhere to their left. The young man causally moved between their bike and the speeding car. He even more casually produced a weapon from the confines of his jacket, before taking aim and without a seeming thought or care... he fired. 

Tom’s window shattered, making the man weave dangerously on the road. Francis let off another shot and glass tinkled merrily on the pavement as the entire passenger side glass disintegrated, the jagged pieces spraying Tom’s front seat and the man himself. 

Mad Dog’s men wanted to play as well evidently for several joined in on the fun. Shots from behind shattered Tom’s back glass. 

“Who are these guys?” she asked in wonderment, having noted several lethal looking guns being discretely deposited back to their original hiding places. 

“Veterans.” Red laughed his delight as Tom swerved radically, his car not really having the maneuvering capabilities to evade the bikers. 

Mad Dog looked to Red for a clue. He, personally, wanted to chase the bastard down and make short order of the guy but Red seemed okay with just allowing him to ‘coast’. 

But there was a method to such madness. Mad Dog could see the off ramp fast approaching. Their turn off was just meters away. 

‘Blue car guy’ was already too close to make it safely but with this looney, who knew. 

To ensure that eventuality not take place, Mad Dog issued a plan of his own. His guys followed instinctively. 

His guys had great instincts. 

He took the lead, the large Indian passing even Red’s ride easily. 

Liz’s head swirled from side to side as the loud motorcade zipped up. 

The convoy split effortlessly, forming a well armed line on either side of the three lone riders. 

Red understood the gesture, picking up speed, barreling down the opening with Francis and Ben fast on his six. 

He veered unexpectedly, shooting down the off ramp while he watched Tom Keen miss the same exit entirely. 

The man crossed three lanes of traffic, his plan evident. He was going to take the next one and circle back but by then Red would have the advantage. He swore he could hear the colorful metaphors Tom must be cursing, grinning widely. 

“Shit...” Liz clenched her thighs tightly as she and Red accelerated down the ramp. Francis and Ben sped past them, coming to a light hastily, giving an all clear. 

Only slightly dropping his speed, Red took the corner wide, causing the woman to squeal her dismay, before he gunned the big engine which moved them effortlessly forward yet again. 

A part of the woman felt elation, it was a thrilling ride after all. 

“He won’t give up so–” before the words left his mouth, Liz’s elation had turned to fury. 

They got down a couple blocks, suddenly out of nowhere, the blue car came barreling towards them.

Liz had enough! She glanced down, seeing the black metal protruding from Red’s holster, she fumbled with the weapon, determination overtaking her. 

“Don’t even think about it.” 

“Why not!” she snapped her growing rage. 

“Because Francis is coming up alongside us.” Red replied dryly. “He’s on our side... I think.” he quipped. “Let’s not kill him until he does something to irritate me to the point of doing so, which should be within the hour, if I know him.” 

Liz craned her head, finding Francis zooming up alongside, blocking sight of her. He aimed accurately, shooting, taking out Tom’s front glass.

Tom could be seen dodging the shot and dangerously splintering spray of glass. The car jerked hard to the right, hitting the curb erratically, coming to an abrupt and jarring stop. 

“Almost home,” Red stated evenly, slowing the pace to a casual speed now. 

The entrance to the driveway loomed closer. Dembe, Silas and the guys rushed towards the street. They had heard the shots, always the vigilant group, wanting in on whatever action which might be heading their way. 

Red slowed, though not by much as he sped past the gathered throng, all with weapons at the ready.

Easing from her seat behind Red, Liz offered a slight grimace, her backside abuzz. 

She didn’t have time to worry about aches and pains. Fifty rumbling motorcycles were following them into the spacious drive. Silas’ head man acted as parking valet. 

Silas was more interested in the blue car, replete with numerous bullets holes and minus any window glass whatsoever, limping to a slow crawl outside the gate. 

Mad Dog skidded to an artful stop just outside the looming gates, offering a friendly wave to Tom Keen. 

“Why aren’t they shooting at him?” Liz demanded an explanation. 

Red sat his helmet on the seat, turning his attention from the scene. 

“I told them not to when we pulled up. This means,” He held up his fist, “don’t shoot the fucker or _I_ will shoot you... in very painful places.” 

Incensed, Liz took on Francis’ viewpoint now that she was safe at home. “Why?!” 

“Because Lizzy,” Red held her eyes steadily, “I would like to spend just _one_ weekend with you where there isn’t any blood shed... you think we could manage that, just once?” 

Liz felt her blood pressure rise the longer he sat there. “Well, that ship has sailed.” she stared out across the driveway to find Tom Keen staring back at her with belligerent eyes, the downed guards coming to mind. 

Clenching her fists at her sides, she took off at a clipped pace towards the gate. 

Francis slid off his bike, quickly heading for the woman, his intent clear. A hand gripped his arm, halting him in his tracks. 

The young man jerked a warning glare before seeing the culprit who would dared to intervene in _any_ path Francis chose. 

“She has to figure this out for herself.” Red reminded himself along with the man at his side. He watched Liz march angrily across the paved stones. 

Silas cast a hasty check Red’s way then slowly stepped aside to allow Elizabeth towards the perimeter of the property. 

“This is something she had to do alone.” Red reiterated. 

Silas pointed an index finger, thumb cocked, aiming straight at Tom Keen who had exited the vehicle and now stood, waiting patiently for Liz’s arrival. Silas ‘shot’, his eyes saying so much more then the gesture ever could. 

Tom sensed the guard meant the promise, for clearly, it was a promise as opposed to a threat. 

Francis kept throwing tense looks Red’s way, the closer to danger Lizzy walked, he wanted to do... something, _anything_ , but Red knew the value of patience. 

In fact, all of them were tense. Though Red tried very hard not to be. 

He had protected Lizzy, he had done what he could to bolster her confidence, he had shown her how a gentleman was supposed to act. How someone who truly gave a damn about you... would behave. 

Now it was up to Elizabeth to decide how to handle the matter at hand. 

Red watched her get ten, fifteen, twenty feet from him...all the while, nearing that fucking gate. He took a calming breath, readjusted his grip on Francis and waited. 

The woman slowed mid-step, her steps coming to a hesitant halt.

He watched her for a long moment as she glanced around; looking at the sky and trees, then back down at her feet. 

Listening to her inner thoughts, Liz tried to push the anger aside and think rationally. 

Glancing about the beautiful tranquility of the grounds, she looked up at a clear blue sky and fluffy white clouds. The shade of the trees offering a cool respite from the sunny day. She pondered her feet for a goodly spell. 

Red released Francis, “Give me a minute.” he told the younger man. 

Stepping towards the woman, he took in the tense line of her jaw as he came alongside. 

The quiet contemplation continued, but the woman had turned her profile, having heard his approach. 

“I was having a good day.” she said after a long moment. “I was really enjoying it, spending time with you and...” she scuffed her toe along the ground, sighing quietly, “and now, he’s come along and ruined it.” 

Red held his tongue, letting her work through the emotions. She needed to voice her thoughts. He could only hope what direction they might take. 

“But it’s not just him, is it?” she suddenly realized. “It’s me too. I’m _allowing_ him to ruin a perfectly wonderful day.” 

Red felt the weight that sat on those slender shoulders. Couldn’t she have just one damn day to be... normal. To enjoy the world around her without these constant intrusions from those who wanted something from her.

While everyone else was enjoying barbeques, touch football and a day on the lake. 

Lizzy was faced with the ex-husband from hell. 

“He tried to _kidnap_ me in a park filled with hundreds of people.” she fumed. “He embarrassed me...” she snapped her fury. “He hurt your friends!” the blue eyes flashed fire as they sought out Tom Keen. 

Her small hands tightened, the slender fingers curling into the palms of her hand.

“The asshole he hit me... again.” There was pure venom in her delivery. She touched her cheek line tentatively, the white teeth clenched tightly. 

Red could feel the woman boiling with anger and indignation... rightfully so. 

“But he lost.” she nodded once, taking a few deep breaths, her body losing a little of that fury. “I’m home, I’m safe with Silas... and you.” 

His heart swelled with a peculiar type of gratitude. He almost choked on the emotions generated by the simple statement. 

Tom was sensing something amiss, she was taking too long. He stalked his way to the fence line.

Silas waved in an incongruous manner, motioning for the man to enter, but Tom was no fool. He could do what he had to from this safer distance. 

“He’s mad.” Liz’s tone deadened, having watched the man. She half smiled, “No...” she corrected herself as Tom came a step closer and she could read his face, “he’s livid.” 

Red side glanced the asshole, finding the boy in a fine state, indeed. He was about to blow his top and part of Red hoped he did. Tom’s face was reddened, blotchy with growing rage. He was shifting from one foot to the other, repeatedly. He was glaring at Elizabeth. He was steaming mad. 

“His job is to take me to his employers and he keeps failing.” Liz quirked her head to one side. “Poor baby.” she felt nothing for the man in reality, except a certain type of loathing. 

Red’s mouth lifted minutely as he watched her spine literally take shape. 

Tom was confused. What the hell was going on? Why had she stopped? What was Reddington saying but... Tom knew, Red had said very little in actuality. He sensed Elizabeth needed his particular type of encouragement. 

He glanced at Silas, chancing another step forward. “Liz, can we talk? Just the two of us?” 

“I have two options here.” she stated quietly to herself, disregarding everything else for a moment. “I can go out there, thereby continuing this never ending cycle of lunacy,” she sighed, the slump in her shoulders returning with a vengeance, “lash out and fight, which obviously will get me nowhere...”

She lifted weary eyes to the man unwaveringly, as was his custom, looking through her. 

The air was suddenly awash with the savory mix of barbequing meats, which Silas had been toiling over all morning and the pungent sweetness of blossoming flowers.

She felt a sense of peace, the weight on her shoulders lifting once more.

Her eyes suddenly unfocused, staring sightlessly at the man across the way, an unexpected tinge of excitement tickling at her. 

_But why?_ Her subconscious mind had just made a discovery, but what? 

She replayed the last few moments, thinking everything through analytically. Was this Red’s type of thought process? How he always seemed two steps ahead of everyone else. Weighing his options...

_The weight..._

She had felt relaxed, carefree and content all day. 

Now Tom was here and her shoulders were tight. Her gut was in knots. She was agitated. She felt suffocated. She literally felt beaten, both inside and out. Downtrodden. 

Tom was a heavy burden that she felt in every fiber of her being.

Her eyes slid shut of their own accord, her senses savoring the unusually clean air, the smell of leather and the comforting scent Red’s cologne. 

The sudden cognizance hit her full force. 

“...Or I can take the high road.” she whispered, the strain ebbing in waves. 

Red watched the process meticulously. 

“He doesn’t care about me.” she had finally understood, all too well. “He never has.” she should be hurt, but she wasn’t. Just resigned to the fact, she had wasted too many years. “It’s all about the money, the power... the end game.” 

The words were like music to Red’s ears. 

“I can keep having a wonderful day, surrounded by my friends.” she shifted a serene glance. “I can spend time with you...” 

Red’s eyes met hers, careful to show no expression, in no way swaying her thought process one way or other.

Liz searched out Tom Keen, her own expression rather bemused. A slight smile broke through on the full lips. 

“I can stay here, with you.” she repeated, another thought occurring. “While Tom has to go back and tell his Masters he fucked up again.” 

Red sing-songed his head. “It won’t be the first or last time.” he reminded. 

“I am validating his existence by standing here.” It suddenly dawned. 

The revelation shocked the man even though it was exactly what he had hoped would happen. 

Red blinked once, then stilled. It was a universal signal which most, if not all, of the men present picked up on. 

_Blink once for yes, twice for no._

Dembe smiled gently having seen Raymond’s secret little message, one obviously missed by Elizabeth. 

But Raymond, having had his say, though silently, was now totally relaxed and tension free. 

Elizabeth must have conveyed her decision somehow. Tom felt his power over the woman evaporating into thin air. 

He had one last ploy, usually the most effective of all. Ignoring the large looming guard, he actually retreated a few steps, his hands going out to his sides in an almost submissive manner. 

His anger visibly diminished, although inside, it still simmered deep. He softened his eyes forcing a sympathetic face. The man’s brows furrowed as the ploy seemed to fall short. 

The woman shook her head disgustedly. The chameleon had adapted his skin to his new surroundings. Literally shifting personalities right before her very eyes.

“He thinks I will forget he slapped the shit out of me in front of all those people back at the park.” 

She supposed that he believed the sad eyes and solemn expression would still work. 

Her body tensed, the anger renewed but in the next instance having taken a few deep breaths she was able to let it go. She smiled gently for Red Reddington. 

“I’m hungry...” she announced cheerfully. 

Seeking Tom Keen out one last time, Liz flipped the bastard off, spinning on her heels... symbolically turning her back on the fucker, but more importantly that chapter of her life. 

Red smiled, all the worries of the incident put behind him as well. It was with great enthusiasm he loudly announced to one and all who had been waiting patiently throughout the entire introspective soul searching. 

“Gentlemen, we have food on the grill.” he waved to the house, inviting her protectors inside. “Silas, show our guests the way.” he deliberately chose the large guard for such a task. 

“I’ll be right there, Boss.” Silas had other priorities. “After I take care of _this_ guest.” he started for Tom who instinctively retreated, his survival instincts well honed. 

“Silas,” Red’s word stopped the man in his tracks. 

“Aw, come _on!_ ” the suggestion was met with childlike disappointment. “Are you kidding me?” Red was petulantly consulted.

Tom waited the moment out but even now, he was checking available escape routes. 

“...Please,” Red knew how to get around the anger, “if you wouldn’t mind.” he extended a hand to the waiting crowd who seemed to take great delight in Silas’ predicament.

“You hired me to do a job.” Silas wasn’t above pouting, Liz was stunned to see. “Why don’t you let me _do_ it?” he gritted. “I’ve had enough of shit for brains here to last me a lifetime and now the little fucker... pardon my language ladies,” he was gentleman enough to acknowledge the ladies gathered who all shared a good laugh over the small breach of etiquette. 

“Yeah, fuck you, Silas.” one particularly out spoken lady called out jovially. 

“Later, baby...” Silas dismissed. “Daddy’s talking business right now.” he clearly wanted to return to the subject of disintegrating Tom Keen. 

“ _Daddy_ ,” Red implored the use of the colloquial term, “has a job to do, and that is to make certain that side of beef I purchased doesn’t burn to a crisp. If it does, it comes out of _your_ paycheck.” 

“That’s damned gratitude for ya!” Silas asked commiseration from the bikers and got.... none. 

Silas was clearly torn. He glanced at the man outside the gate, his massive fists clenched at his sides. 

Red waited patiently allowing the man his own introspective soul search. 

Mad Dog sighed his understanding, sidling closer to the guard who was fighting his natural instincts.

“You can maim and kill the fucker,” the large biker murmured, “...next time.” 

Silas cut stony eyes to the man beside him, the tension radiating off his bulky frame. 

“Today is not that day.” Mad Dog murmured. “Come on, sweetheart,” he pursed his lips, planting a sloppy kiss on the disgusted guard’s scruffy cheek, “I’ll let you watch me and my old lady get it on, _after_ you feed us. A man does not live by bread alone... but it helps keep up the stamina.” 

“What would you know about stamina?” Silas pushed roughly from the man’s grasp, swiping at his cheek. 

“If you didn’t want to feel my soft lips, you wouldn’t have allowed it.” 

“It got you to promise to let me watch you and your old lady, didn’t it.” Silas goaded. 

Red was happy to see the standoff end. While he would actually pay to see Silas take Tom down a notch or two, today was not the day for such things. 

Especially now that Lizzy had come to the conclusion she had concerning her former ex-husband. 

Today was to enjoy life because those who were not here had given everything to ensure life was lived to the fullest and Red would be damned before he allowed anything to mar such a sacrifice.

“What’s he doing?” Liz had sighed lightly, turning to Red, the others filed out noisily to the food and planned entertainment. 

“He just sitting out there... in the car.” Red had noted Tom’s retreat. 

“It must be hot.” Liz stated absently. “What with no air conditioning or... windows.” 

“Yeah,” Red shrugged. “Do we need to talk?” 

“Do we?” she quietened a little.

“It can wait.” he decided, guiding her towards the back gardens. 

She stepped out into a beautiful sun-filled day, a slow smile curving her lips. Friends abounded, good food was plentiful and spread out on carefully laden tables. 

It was going to be a wonderful end to an amazing day. She wasn’t about to allow one bad incident to mar such a precious time. 

Liz was going to have the time of her life. 

Her relaxed and tension free disposition said as much... 


End file.
